The Black Fox
by wilkins75
Summary: Four years since Naruto was killed by Sasuke, Sakura has promised herself to finish Naruto's work and bring Sasuke back but Naruto is far from dead. He has been training with the 9 tailed fox and now has return however is he the same person? Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Four long years.**

"_It has been 4 years…4 long horrible years since that day." _Thought 16 year old medical ninja Sakura Haruno jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She was just a few steps behind her sensei and team leader Kakashi Hatake. Behind her was her new team, Hinata Kiba and Shino. She had joined their team because all the members of team seven minus her where either dead or a traitor to the village.

"_Why Sasuke…Why did you have to kill Naruto." _Thought Sakura as she remembered back to when she had found out her teammate and crush had killed her other teammate.

**Flashback**

The 12 year old Sakura walked into the Hokage's office. It was strange to be called into the office of the Hokage since she was just a genin. She walked in to find Kakashi, Shizune standing on their side of a sitting Tsunade.

"You called for me Lady Hokage?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Tsunade as she lowered her head. "We have a report on the mission to save Sasuke."

"So are they back yet?" asked Sakura

"No." said Tsunade as she looked down at her desk. Sakura finally noticed the two headbands. She knew the two headbands, one with a slash though it was Sasuke and the bloodstained one was Naruto's.

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"We aren't sure but at the moment it looks like Sasuke killed Naruto." said Tsunade as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Sakura

"There was sign of a battle on the border with the sound and I found a pool of blood the blood type matches Naruto's." said Kakashi

"But no bodies then they can be alive." said Sakura

"It was too much blood for a single person to lose and live." said Kakashi "And my ninjas dogs were able to pick up Sasuke's scent leaving the field but the rain washed away most of the path."

"Naruto and Sasuke ran into the battle alone and only Sasuke walked out." Said Tsunade

"I just can't understand why Sasuke-kun would do this." Said Sakura only to have Tsunade slam her fist down.

"Sasuke? You are worried about Sasuke?" yelled Tsunade "Your Sasuke-kun killed your teammate Naruto and you're worried about Sasuke?"

"Lady Tsunade." said Shizune as Sakura just looked at her.

"No she needs to hear this." snapped Tsunade as she remembered the reports of Naruto's promise to Sakura "Naruto died for you don't you see that?"

Sakura just hung her head in shame.

"He loved you and you only care about the guy who killed him." said Tsunade "How can you live with yourself."

"Tsunade!" yelled Shizune

"I can't." said Sakura as Tsunade looked at her "If I had been stronger then I could of stopped it all from happening."

"Then there is only one thing to do, you will become my student." said Tsunade as Sakura looked at her. "Naruto would have wanted you to finish his mission and bring Sasuke back."

**End Flashback**

"_Sasuke, I am only bringing you back because it is what Naruto-kun would have done." _Thought Sakura

"_Failing in your first mission is not a good way to start." _Said Inner Sakura

"_I know but we were too late the Akatsuki killed Gaara and then took off." _Thought Sakura as she looked up at the giant white bird that flew just ahead of them. _"But I will not let them get away." _

As she thought that a line of bombs went off just in front of the bird. She looked up just in time to see the two figures standing on the bird to be joined by a third. The third figure quickly knocked the other two off the bird before jumping off a second before the bird exploded.

"What the?" asked Kiba

"Hinata can you see what is going on?" asked Kakashi as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Yes, the two Akatsuki members are on one side of courage and an unknown is on the other. They appear to be staring each other down." explained Hinata

"An ally?" asked Kiba

"We can't be sure about that. It could be one of Orochimaru people." said Shino

"If it is then we will have to capture them." said Kakashi before hitting his radio "Guy how long?"

"It will be a while." said Guy back as he went back to fighting his perfect clone.

"Alright be aware that a new player is on the field and has engaged the Akatsuki." said Kakashi

"Got you." said Guy as he cut his link.

"Let's hurry." said Kakashi as they kicked it up a notch they arrived on the battlefield just in time.

"So you're the unknown ninja who has been attacking our bases." said the blonde hair member of the Akatsuki

"Yes." said the new man. He was tall and dressed from head to toe in black. He had a black traveling cloak that ran from his shoulders straight down to his black boats. He had a black hood up covering his hair and forehead. He must have had a justu of some kind on his face because it was nothing but black and with two glowing red animal eyes.

"What is your name, I need to know who dies at the hands of my art." said the blonde hair man.

"You may call me the black fox if you wish." Said the man

"Why have you been attacking us?" asked the puppet man, Sasori

"It is my sensie's wish that I destroy all of the Akatsuki." said the Black fox

"Who is this guy?" asked Kiba as he looked at the man.

"I don't know." said Kakashi

"Well your sensei has no idea who he is messing with." said Sasori

"You don't know." said the black fox

"Well your not that smart if you just stood there and didn't noticed that you where surrounded by my art." said Deidara as hundreds of his spiders clay bombs appeared around the fox. "Now Die."

With that a large explosion happened as all the small bombs joined together into one powerful one.

"That was too easy." said Deidara

"Don't celebrate too soon." said a voice as Deidara looked up just in time too see the black fox coming down sword in hand.

"How in the world?" asked Deidara as his partner's metal tail came flying up hitting the fox in the chest.

"He dodged your so called art." said Sasori

"SO CALLED ART." snapped Deidara as the black fox landed on the other side, a small amount of blood running down his cloak, his hand covering the wound.

"No matter, the poison should be taking affect soon." said Sasori as suddenly the fox started laugh.

"No it will not, see I am immune to all poisons." said the fox he moved his hand only to show flesh, untouched by any wound.

"What?" asked Sasori

"All you managed to do was to ruin a perfectly good cloak." said the man as he took off his cloak to show. He was dressed in a long black coat that hugged his sides. It ran down his entire arm before stopping at his black gloves. The cloak stopped at the top of his boots which came up 3/4th the way to his knees. The boots themselves where black with metal running along the bottom and the tip. He had black pants with a sliver strip running down the sides. He had a dark grey shirt. His face was still hidden by a hood and that justu.

"Still hiding your face?" asked Sasori

"So are you." said the black fox

"Well it is time for you to die." said Sasori as he opened his mouth and dozens of needles came flying out. The Fox began moving with a strange mix of easy and grace to avoid the razor sharp needles. He was dodging it so well he actually had his hands in his pockets as if he was board.

"How is he doing that?" asked Deidara

"I have my ways." answered the fox as moved out of the way of another attack. "However I am getting boarded with this."

"Well so am I." said Deidara as he pointed toward the sky. Out of a large cloud came three of the clay birds. Each came swopping down forcing the fox to jump back as each one exploded where he was just a second ago. When the last one hit a line of needles came flying out of the smoke. The fox ducked but he was too slow the needle flew in the space between his hood and his head. Ripping his hood apart and breaking his justu.

For a moment nothing happened as the fox sat on one knee his face looking at the ground. Golden blonde locks where now free from the hood that had kept them hidden.

"Well now we get to see your face." Said Deidara

"You shouldn't have done that." said the fox as he stood up. Sakura's eyes and widened as dod everyone else they saw his face. His wild blonde hair framed his red eyes however the thing that stood out the most where the whicker marks on each of his checks.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as the Black fox turned and looked at her. Then for a brief second in front of everyone those red eyes turned to sky blue before turning back to red.

"How can this be that is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she fought the need to faint.

"How indeed?" said Shino

"We have to back him up." said Kiba as he pulled a kunai

"Your help will not be required." said a new voice as the others looked up to a higher tree branch only to see a large fox maybe the size of Akamaru sitting there looking down. Its jet black fur and somehow darker eyes sent chills down the ninja's spine.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba as he barred his teeth wondering how he couldn't of smelled the fox before.

"My name is Saito and Naruto and I are a team." said Saito with a small smile showing off his razor sharp white fangs. "And he has asked to do this alone."

"How can we believe you?" asked Sakura

"Your trust is not needed but if you should try to get in our way I will have no problem ending your life." said Saito

"There are five of us, six if you count Akamaru we can take you!" yelled Kiba

"Foolish dog boy, not knowing when he is outmatch." said Saito with a grin "Tell me do you not see anything different about me, something you wouldn't normally see in a fox?"

"You talk and a lot bigger." said Kiba causing Saito to roll his eyes

"Beside that?" said Saito

"You have three tails." said Shino as everyone looked and he was right Saito did have three tails.

"Very good, bug boy." said Saito "I am not a normal fox, I am a demon fox. With a rank of three tails."

"That is still 6 tails below the nine tails and we humans killed him." snapped Kiba

"My father is far from dead." said Saito with a grin as the ninja's eyes widened

"What?" asked Sakura

"You heard me, I am the son of Kyuubi 9 tailed fox, lord of all demon foxes." said Saito "And Naruto is his student."

"His student?" asked Sakura unaware to everyone else the pieces where coming into place for Kakashi.

"_The Kyuubi must of taken him somewhere to train him but for what?" _thought Kakashi _"He wouldn't just do that for free he would want something. The only thing he wanted was to be free of Naruto could Naruto have freed him in order to be trained by him."_

"Saito you don't have to tell them everything." said Naruto flatly "Also you don't have to scare them shitless."

"But is so much fun when I do." laughed Saito "I would bet you wanted your hood to come off?"

"Ya, maybe a little." laughed Naruto back

"So you are a Jinchuriki" asked Sasori

"I was but not anymore." said Naruto as the akatsuki looked at him. "However because of my past as one, it is one of the reasons why I am going to kill you."

**Here is the first chapter of the Black Fox, I hope you liked it. Now I don't want to show anything about the plot but I believe this will be my best story yet. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Power of the Fox**

"It is one of the reasons why I am going to kill you." said Naruto as red chakra engulfed him and his sword turned bright red.

"You are just a kid you can't stand up against my art." said Deidara as he reached into his pockets _"Only if I wasn't low on clay." _

"You shouldn't be so worried about art instead you should be worried about your life." said Naruto as he bolted across the ground toward Sasori. The puppet master had no time to move before Naruto's sword ripped though his body.

"Sasori!" yelled Deidara as a figure jumped out of the remains of the puppet. Standing there was a young red head.

"You actually got me out of my outer body." said Sasori "You now see my real form."

"You're a red head?" asked Deidara

"Shut up." said Sasori as he pulled a scroll "I didn't think this would be needed but you leave me no choice."

With that a large puff of smoke filled the air as another large puppet filled the air.

"The 3rd Kazekage." stated Naruto

"So you know I have this ultimate puppet." said Sasori

"But it is still a puppet, kill the master and the puppet is useless." said Naruto

"Like you could kill Sasori." said Deidara

"I already have." said Naruto as a sword ran though Sasori's back and came out his front.

"How in the world?" asked Sasori as he turned to see a second Naruto standing there with a sword in hand.

"When you cut my hood, I made a clone." said Naruto "Also I knew about your heart being your only weak spot. My spies know a lot about you."

"Deidara get out of here." ordered Sasori as Deidara stood there "Go!"

"Alright." said Deidara as he formed another bird and took flight. "How could someone bring down Sasori so easily?"

"So today is the day I die." said Sasori

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sasori of the red sand." whispered Naruto as he formed a hand sign. Sasori's eyes widened as Naruto's sword and a scroll hanging around his belt turned for a second white for a second before return to its normal state. Naruto pulled his sword out before kicking Sasori's body to the ground.

"Well done Naruto." said Saito as he appeared on the ground beside Naruto. "With a little more training you can carry out the mission."

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as the Leaf ninjas landed around him.

"Saito." said Naruto as Saito nodded.

"Naruto we are talking to you!" yelled Kiba as Naruto raised his hand and formed a hand signs.

"It is too soon." said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she reached out to stop him but he was gone.

"Kakashi did you see where Naruto went?" asked Sakura as she looked around the area

"Sakura that was a transportation justu he could be almost anywhere." explained Kakashi

"Why would he leave?" asked Hinata "I mean we finally see him for the first time in years and he just leaves."

"He said it's too soon." said Shino "He must not have been planning on showing himself to us yet."

"But why?" asked Hinata "Why would he even fake his death?"

"He is different." said Kiba "He isn't the same person who left with us on the mission to get Sasuke back."

"What is up with that red chakra?" asked Hinata

"Nothing good." said Kakashi "Lets head back, we need to bring Gaara's body back to the Sand village from there we can report back to the Hokage."

Meanwhile Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch his black cloak fluttering behind him.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Saito as he appeared beside him.

"There is one more thing I have to do before heading back." said Naruto

"What?" asked Saito

"We were going after their base in the area and they are only in their bases when they are sealing everything." explained Naruto "They may have just finished sealing Gaara."

"I see, it is a risk but it is your choice." Said Saito

"They already know I am back so might as well show them another one of my abilities." said Naruto as they appear by a river "The trick will be finding it, the scouts where not that clear on its location only that it is by a river."

"Ya, the scout got his directions messed when he had to run away from a wolf attack." explained Saito as he and Naruto jumped down onto the water.

"Let's head down river that is the way the leaf ninjas came from." said Naruto

"Works for me." said Saito as the two headed down river.

Meanwhile one of the elders of the Sand village, Lady Chiyo looked down at the dead Kazekage. A few minutes ago his brother and sister along with a group of sand ninja had shown up.

"Gaara we were too late." said Temari as she lowered her head in sham.

"If only I was strong enoth to stop them from even taking you from the village in the first place." said Kakuro as he looked at his brother.

"The Leaf is back!" yelled a sand ninja as Sakura and other ninjas landed nearby the gathered Sand ninjas.

"Please tell me you killed the people who did this to our brother!" yelled Temari

"Sasori of the red sand is dead." said Kakashi as Lady Chiyo looked up to at the news that her grandson was now gone from the world.

"The other got away." Said Sakura as team Guy landed nearby.

"It is good to see you alive Sakura-chan!" yelled Lee only to be elbowed by Tenten.

"Lee this isn't the time to try to get Sakura to go out with you." said Tenten

"Right." said Lee

"How where you able to defeat Sasori?" asked Lady Chiyo

"They didn't." said a new voice as everyone spun around. There standing on the water was a tall man dressed in black with a large black fox standing beside him. "I did."

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as all the leaf ninjas and the few Sand ninjas who knew of him eyes widened.

"Naruto?" asked Lee stunned to see his friend back from the dead.

"Yes, now stand aside." ordered Naruto

"If you came to steal our leader's body then we will not allow It." yelled a sand ninja as she got between Gaara's body and the new comer.

"It's ok Matsuri." said Temari "What do you plan to do Naruto?"

"You will see." said Naruto as he walked forward. Everyone giving him a wide space, he stopped right in front of Gaara's body.

"No one speaks or else you will mess this up." ordered Naruto as he pulled his sword out and stabbed Gaara's body clear through.

"What are you doing!" yelled more than a few sand ninjas.

"Calm down." ordered Naruto as he started to run thought hand signs so fast that even Kakashi couldn't keep track. Finally he stopped as the sword turned bright red as the temperate in the akatsuki base dropped down so low that everyone could see their breaths. "The stage is set now for the judge."

"What are you talking about Naruto?' asked Sakura "Who is this Judge?"

"I am…." said a whispered like voice from the darkness of the cave. A sense of dread and fear filled everyone but Naruto and Saito as they stood "Why have you called upon me Naruto?"

"For you to bring your judgment Tod." spoke Naruto to the darkness

"Very well." said the voice as an image began to form in the darkness.

The figure was dressed in a holey black cloak but you couldn't see what was under the holes. Somehow that was even darker then the darkness that now surrounded them. No one could see the person's face only pure darkness from under his hood. His hands where not covered with flesh instead they where dirt covered bones that somehow moved on their own. He held an ancient scythe in his hand however even for its age the blade was razor sharp. In his other hand was a large ancient book. As he moved forward he seemed to float over the ground without touching it. He stopped just in front of Naruto.

"He is a young dead." said Tod as he opened his book and started flipping though pages. "Here….Gaara of the Sand….this weight is heavy. Do you still want to try this?"

"Yes." said Naruto

"Very well." said Tod as he closed his book. He then tapped the ground with his scythe as a scale suddenly appeared behind Tod. "Let….the weighing commences."

With that an image of Gaara appeared on one side of the scale. He moved around as if trying to break out.

"Gaara!" yelled Kankuro as he ran forward into the darkness only to everyone surprise have him run back into the group from behind. "How in the world."

"I will forgive you this one transgression but if you do anything else then your soul will be taken." Said Tod

"I am sorry for his action Tod." said Naruto

"No matter it is time for your offering." said Tod as Naruto pulled a scroll from his back and held it.

"Here I offer in exchange the soul of Sasori of the Red Sand." said Naruto as everyone eyes widened.

"_That light Naruto's sword gave off when he killed Sasori must of sealed his soul away into that scroll, but a justu like that is forbidden." _Thought Kakashi

"Ah…." said Tod as an image of Sasori appeared on the other end of the scale. "This one is wanted dearly by my master but will it be enoth for the exchange."

"I believe it will." said Naruto

"Very well." said Tod as the scales began to move. First Sasori's end went down and then Gaara's before settling at an even leave.

"Their weight is the same, the exchange is fair." said Tod as the images disappeared as well as the scales. "The exchange can happen."

"Lets do this." said Naruto as he placed the scroll down on top of the but of his sword. Tod's hand moved toward the sword however in it was a ghostly image of Gaara.

"The exchange is done." said Tod as his hand crossed over the scroll. The moment it did the image in his hand changed from Gaara to Sasori. A second later Gaara let out a deep breath.

"Until we meet again Naruto." said Tod as he disappeared from sight and the light and warmth returned. Naruto then pulled his sword from Gaara only for everyone to see that Gaara was breathing and didn't have a wound on him.

"What was that!" yelled Kiba

"I traded Sasori's soul for Gaara's." said Naruto as he put his sword away.

"How can you do that?" asked Temari

"With the God of Death summoning pack." said Lady Chiyo "I remember the legends of something like this but I always thought it was a myth."

"All myths are based partly on facts." said Naruto

"So what did we just see?" asked Kiba

"That was Tod, the keeper of the book of the dead." said Naruto "For the right price he is willing to trade one soul for any other as long as they weigh the same or he gets the better deal."

"Weigh?" asked Shino

"Their chakra strength the stronger and the age of the person determines the weight of the person." explained Saito before looking at Naruto "It's time."

"Right." said Naruto as he formed a hand sign.

"Wait…why are you leaving?" pleaded Sakura "Please Naruto-kun we are your friends…we all thought you were dead so why leave?"

"He needs to finish his training." said Saito

"He is a leaf ninja he is coming back with us!" yelled Lee "Don't worry my youthful friend I will save you from this black creature."

Lee jumped into the air and tried to deliver a round house kick to Saito only to be blocked by Naruto.

"What Naruto?" asked Lee as Naruto's eyes turned red and he threw Lee hard out of the cave like base and into the cliff side outside.

"You have no idea what is going on Lee so stay out of It." growled Naruto as his friends looked at him.

"Naruto we have waste too much time here." said Saito

"I know." said Naruto as he formed a hand sign "Until we meet again."

Slowly his body disappeared back into nothingness.

"Naruto-kun what happened to you?" asked Sakura out load as she looked at the spot where Naruto used to be.

"_At least he is still alive." _said Inner Sakura

"_But look at how much has changed, he isn't the same person."_ said Sakura back _"Can I bring him back."_

"_Sure we can." _yelled Inner Sakura

"What happened?" asked Gaara as he opened his eyes.

"That will take some explaining." said Kakashi _"However not nearly as long as it will to explain this to Lady Tsunade." _

"Naruto I thought you had more control over yourself." said Saito as they walked though a grassy field.

"It was seeing her again." explained Naruto as he lowered his head in shame "I thought I had overcome my feelings toward her but it seems they still have some hold on me."

"Her?" asked Saito as he searched his memoires "Ah, the pink haired young woman is Sakura Haruno?"

"Ya." said Naruto

"So she is the vixen that drives you crazy?" asked Saito

"Ya." said Naruto "However her heart belongs to Sasuke."

"I see." said Saito "I never understood that about you, you expected my father's offer so that you could bring back a male to the vixen you love. Most males would just try to move in and take the vixen for himself."

"Sakura's happiness means the most to me and if that means she is with someone else so be it." said Naruto

"I see." said Saito as they came to the top of a hill. "Well home sweet home."

"Ya, home." said Naruto as he looked down at the demon fox village.

**I hadn't planned on posting this chapter so soon but I after I saw how many reviews you gave me I felt the need to give you another chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Now once again please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Spreading the Word**

Sakura had never run so fast in her whole life as she and her team made their way back to the Leaf.

"Sakura I admire your youthfulness but the others need to rest." said Lee as he looked at the other struggling ninjas, even Guy and him where having trouble keeping up with Sakura.

"Lee…" said Sakura

"Yes."

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura as her speed increased yet again.

"_I have to tell lady Tsunade, I have to tell her that Naruto-kun is alive." _though Sakura

Meanwhile in the demon world Naruto was in his home. It was his own private living area on the grounds of the Demon Fox royal palace. He was the first human to ever live in the demon world as such a lot of the things he had wasn't designed for a human to use. However he had adapted. He hung his cloak and sword on the wall before heading toward the shower. He quickly turned the water on. He stepped into the hot water and instantly his thoughts turned inward.

"_Sakura-chan."_ said Naruto as he placed his head against the wall letting the water run down his body. _"Why can't I get you out of my head?"_

"_Because you love her."_ said a new voice in his mind

"_Kyuubi."_ said Naruto as his eyes turned red _"I thought I asked you not to invade my personal mind and you said that you would only use this link in the case of emergency." _

"_Well your love for the young vixen is messing with your mission_." said Kyuubi inside his mind.

"_My mission is the recue Sasuke for Sakura, destroy the Sound and remove the Akatsuki form the world."_ said Naruto

"_Somehow I don't think you want to save Sasuke for Sakura. You want the vixen to love you and you believe that if you bring him back she will love you." _

"_No offence fox but you have no real idea how humans romances work."_ said Naruto

"_And neither do you."_ said Kyuubi as his voice faded from Naruto's mind.

"_I really hate him sometimes." _thought Naruto as he turned off the water and headed toward bed, he would begin training again in the morning.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Tsunade was about to finish for the day when Sakura burst though the door.

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Sakura in between deep breaths.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"It's Naruto he is alive." said Sakura as Tsunade's eyes became as wide as diner plates

"What?" asked Tsunade?

"We saw him on our mission." said Kakashi as Tsunade looked toward him. "He killed a member of the Akatsuki as if it was nothing."

"Are you sure it is Naruto?" asked Shizune

"Yes, we are sure." said Shino as everyone else entered the room.

"Well where is he?" asked Tsunade

"Sorry after he brought Gaara back to life he did some transportation justu and got away." said Sakura

"Brought Gaara back to life?" asked Shizune

"Ya, he summoned someone named Tod and traded the soul of the Akatsuki member he killed for Gaara's." said Kakashi as Tsunade's eyes widened

"That is a forbidden summon that hasn't been used since the dark times before even the nations where formed." said Tsunade

"It gets worst he was traveling with a large fox." said Kakashi

"The Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade

"No, the fox is named Saito. He is the son of the Kyuubi." said Kakashi

'Son of the Kyuubi." said Shizune

"He said Naruto was the Kyuubi's student." said Kakashi as Tsunade's eye widened.

"The Kyuubi's student?" asked Tsunade as Kakashi nodded his head.

"How could he be alive, I thought Jiraiya said Nauto's name was faded from the Toad summon scroll." said Kakashi

"I don't really know." said Tsunade as she turned to Shizune "Send a message to the pervert and tell him to get his ass back here now."

"At once." said Shizune

"So what are we going to do Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi "We can't spare the resources to go after Naruto and Sasuke."

"Go after Sasuke." stated Sakura as everyone looked at her

"How can you say that Naruto-kun never turned his back on us we can't abound him." snapped Hinata

"Hinata Naruto-kun will go after Sasuke." said Sakura "If we find Sasuke we find Naruto-kun."

"She is right." said Kiba "Naruto will likely go after Sasuke so if we get him we get Naruto."

"Aright we will go after Sasuke in hopes of finding Naruto." said Tsunade

The next morning Naruto woke up and did his normal routine, pushups, sit ups lifting weights and running.

"Morning Naruto." said the Kyuubi as he walked up to Naruto who was currently sitting on top of the water in meditation.

"Morning Kyuubi." said Naruto as he looked up at the lager dark red fox with nine tails.

"How are you going on perfecting the sage mode?" asked the Kyuubi

"Every day I get close but it is slow." said Naruto

"Good, you have progress much more than I thought possible." said Kyuubi

"However I am still not ready." said Naruto "And time is running out to save Sasuke."

"Yes, but focus on you training if you rush into battle without being ready then you will be killed and then no one will be three to bring Sasuke back." said Kyuubi

"I know." said Naruto

"Let me see how far you have come." said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded his head.

He stood up and formed and hand sign as red chakra surrounded him. Slowly his skin stated to fall off as he stated to change.

"There." said Naruto in a deeper voice "That is about how far I can go."

"I see." said Kyuubi "You are near."

"I know." said Naruto as he turned back to normal except his skin was slightly burned "Also it still hurts when I use it."

"That is to be expected." said Kyuubi "Now how are you doing with the fact that your friends believed you to be dead?"

"Actually better then I though." said Naruto as he put his cloak back on and grabbed his sword. "It is kind of liberating being free from the orders of a Leaf Ninja and those eyes in the village and yet I miss my friends but I enjoyed not seeing those eyes more."

"Once you finish your training you may return to the village." said Kyuubi "However if we should ever need you."

"I know." said Naruto "I will come."

"Good, now get back to work." ordered Kyuubi as he turned and walked away.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Sakura sat at the BBQ stand just looking at her food as it burned over the hot coals.

"What is up forehead?" asked her best friend Ino as she, Shikamaru and Choji walked into the food stand.

"Ya, you look very bad." said Choji "Like you have something on your mind."

"I do." said Sakura "Naruto is alive."

"What?" asked Shikamaru stunned to hear that

"Are you sure?" asked Ino

"Ya, he appeared in our mission to save Gaara." said Sakura

"So where is he?" asked Choji

"He didn't come back with us, he used a transportation justu and disappeared." said Sakura sadly.

"Where did Naruto learn something like that?" asked Ino

"I don't know what they where saying didn't make sense." said Sakura "The Kyuubi is alive, has a son and Naruto is his student? How can that even be when the 4th Hokage killed the demon fox?"

Across the street stood two figures a man with long dark hair and red eyes and a woman with long white hair and red eyes.

"Foolish humans." said the man as he listened to the young humans talk.

"99% of humans are foolish." said the woman "So, Saito it's the Pink Haired Vixen that has Naruto's heart?"

"So it would seem." said Saito "I hate this form, walking on two legs doesn't fit right with me."

"Me neither but two demon foxes walking around in their true form would bring everyone in the village down upon us. Besides I kind of gotten used to it after our time helping Naruto train." said the 2 tailed fox Katara daughter of the one of the council members of the Demon Fox world. Just then a white haired man ran by at top speed.

"Ah there is Jiraiya the Toad Sage Naruto's old teacher." said Saito as he watched the old sannin make his way toward the Hokage tower "I'll take care of the sage you learn more about the vixen's feelings toward Naruto."

"Sure." said Katara as they went their separate ways.

"What is this about Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya as he burst though the Hokage's office doors.

"_Well at least he is coming though the door now." _thought Tsunade as she turned to look at her old teammate.

"Naruto was spotted during the missing to recue Gaara from the Akatsuki." explained Tsunade "However he is extremely different."

"Different how so?" asked Jiraiya

"He killed Saito of the Red Sand with easy." said Tsunade as Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard his student had killed a legendary ninja.

"Wow….the training techniques I taught him must of really been useful if is as strong as you say he is." said Jiraiya as mentally padded himself on the back.

"Wow, humanity stupidity has fallen to a new low, a low I believed impossible." Said a new voice as the two Senin turned toward the window only to see a man sitting there looking in on the two of them with red glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" snapped Tsunade as she got into a stance and turned toward the new comer.

"Please I have no intention of fighting the two of you, beside if I did it would only upset Naruto with Me." said the man

"You know Naruto?" asked Tsunade as the man came through the window and started to change. He went down on all fours as black fur ripped across his body and his joints changed. Three black tails appeared as his face changed into that of a fox.

"Of course the only reason I learned how to take that weak human form was to help Naruto train." said the fox "I am Saito."

Meanwhile across town Sakura still sat with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji as Sakura told them everything about their encounter with Naruto. They had been joined by Hinata, Shino and Kiba who shared their own stories.

"That is weird." said Choji

"Ya, the Kyuubi is dead." said Ino

"He is far from dead." said a new voice as the four of them looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing there. Her long white hair reached her waist line. She wore a simple light blue top with black pants.

"Who are you?" asked Choji

"My name is Katara." said Katara as she turned her attention to Sakura.

"So you're Sakura Haruno." said Katara

"Ya, what's your point." said Sakura

"I just can't see what makes you so special. You don't have as big of breasts as that white eyed girl and the blonde hair girl has an overall better figure then you." said Katara as she looked at Hinata and Ino

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Sakura as she punched the woman only to have her caught it with easy.

"Easy to anger and not that strong." stated Katara

"What did you say!" yelled Sakura again as she threw her other fist only to have that be caught too.

"You're not that strong." said Katara again "I just don't see it."

"See what?" growled Sakura as her friends got up and surrounded the strange woman. The few other people in the stand had ran fearing a battle was about to break out.

"I don't see why Naruto would like someone like you even if it was a childhood crush." Said Katara as everyone eyes widened. "I thought all human man care about with a woman's breast size and how they look."

"You know Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Of course I have been training with him since he left this village." said Katara with a grin.

"Where is he?" growled Sakura as Katara noticed something, Sakura's eyes burned. However it wasn't hate that was burning in her eyes it was longing.

"_Interesting, she longs for Naruto but why? Is it just because she wants to see a long lost friend or could there be more?" _thought Katara with a grin _"Can a human fall in love with someone they believed died?"_

"Where is he?" snapped Sakura

"He is training." Said Katara back "He came across you too soon, he wasn't ready."

"Take me too him now or I break every bone in your body, heal them and then break them again." snapped Sakura

"_Differently a dominate type." _thought Katara _"She could be fun." _

"I can't take you too him yet." said Katara

"Then I start breaking bone." growled Sakura "You may not have noticed but Shikamaru placed you under his clan's shadow justu, you are now under his control."

"Really?" said Katara as suddenly out of her spin shot a tail that whipped around smashing Shikamaru in the face causing him to crash into a couple of chairs. "I don't think so."

"What are you?" asked Kiba

"Please don't tell me you haven't figured it out?" asked Katara as she let go of Sakura's hands and started to turn into a fox right before their eyes. "I am a demon fox."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I wish that you keep on reading and reviewing, thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Questions and Answers.**

"I am a demon fox." said Katara as the white demon fox stood on all fours looking up at Sakura. "Your little justu has no real affect on me."

"Where is Naruto." demanded Sakura again.

"Wow, facing a demon and you are unflinching in your demands." said Katara as she released some demon chakra and yet Sakura stood her ground "Interesting most humans would have crapped their pants by now."

"Where is Naruto." demanding Sakura

"Why don't we make this fun, I spotted a training field not far from here by a small creak." said Katara

"Team Seven training field so what." said Sakura

"Meet me there, show me what you can do and if you impress me I'll tell you where Naruto is." said Katara as she disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Ok, what just happened?" asked Choji however by the time those words left his moth Sakura was out the door.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's building Tsunade and Jiriaya looked at the black fox

"You seamed surprised that a demon fox would be here." said Saito as he grinned at the two sannin.

"You're the one that was in Kakashi's report the one that was with Naruto." said Tsunade

"Ya, I am his partner in our mission to destroy the Akatsuki and rescue someone called Sasuke." said Saito

"Why are you here?" asked Tsunade

"To tell you not to look for Naruto he will come when he has finished his training." said Saito "And not bef…"

Suddenly Saito stopped and looked toward the window "What the hell are you doing Katara."

"Who is Katara?" asked Jiriaya

"She is my partner because Naruto is busy training." explained Saito "And now she is fighting someone."

"Who?" asked Tsunade

"Knowing her likely the pink haired vixen, that Naruto used to always talk about." said Saito as Tsunade's eyes widened she knew who he was talking about.

"Is this all you got?" asked Katara as Sakura's punch hit nothing but air.

"Tell me where Naruto is!" yelled Sakura as her rage blocked her emotions and she just widely punched at Katara. Katara dodged the attacks with ease as Sakura got even more pissed off.

"Tell me you damn fox!" yelled Sakura as she finally connected with one of her punch. Katara's eyes widened as she felt her nose bones break from the force of Sakura's punch. Katara went flying backwards into a tree breaking it in two.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU DAMN DIRTY FOX!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.

"I am almost impressed." said Katara as she stood back up. Her entire nose was at a weird angle and blood was pouring out of it. Sakura watched as the fox used her tail to put it back straight. Also her nose was engulfed in chakra healing the wound. "However I am a medical fox so this wound is nothing."

"Katara what are you doing?" asked Saito as he appeared in a nearby tree a few seconds later Tsunade, Jiraiya and the other rookie 12 plus their sensei appeared on the training field.

"I am having some fun." stated Katara with a grin as Saito shook his head.

"Why my father picked you to be my mate I will never understand." said Saito

"He did it because it was arranged from birth." said a new voice as Saito and Katara turned to a man sitting there in a black cloak with a black shirt and black pants sitting on a rock.

"Naruto why did you come here?" asked Saito as he looked at Naruto.

"Kyuubi was worried that you would do something like this." said Naruto flatly as he rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Naruto?" asked Jiriaya as Naruto just simply looked at him before turning back to Saito and Katara

"Kyuubi wants us back five minutes ago." stated Naruto

"Fine, looks like our fun is over Sakura." said Katara

"Stop right there, Naruto." ordered Tsunade as Naruto turned and looked at her.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto

'As a ninja of the hidden leaf I order you to come back to the village." ordered Tsunade as Naruto started laughing

"Do you really think you can order me around?" asked Naruto as Tsunade was surprised that Naruto would say anything like that "You have no idea of what you are dealing with."

"You are still a ninja of the Leaf and I am the Hokage and you will follow my orders." snapped Tsunade

"I was declared dead so I am not a ninja of the leaf." said Naruto with a grin "So I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Naruto be kinder to them." said a new voice as Naruto's and the two other foxes heads whipped toward the source.

Sakura's eyes widened as a large fox maybe as tall as a human walked out of the woods. He had dark orange fur, the tips of his pure white razor sharp teeth stuck out from his lips. He had black marks around the eyes and ears. However the key fact that made Sakura's blood turn to ice was the fact that nine tails moved slowly behind him.

"Lord Kyuubi." said Naruto as he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Lord Kyuubi." said Katara as she did the same.

"Father." said Saito as he joined the two other in bowing to the nine tailed fox

"I am disappointed in all three of you." said Kyuubi as walked back and forth in front of the three of them glaring at them the whole time "Saito and Katara you where to follow your mission and give a message and yet you mess around. Naruto you where sent to make sure they stayed on task and here I find you being rude. I trained you better than that, you showed a lack of honor."

"Sorry sir." said Naruto

The Kyuubi closed his eyes and let out a breath "You are forgive, you three are still young and youth tends to walk together with stupidity." said Kyuubi

"Thank you sir." said Saito

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." said Kyuubi "Now you three head home."

"Yes, sir." said the three of them. They could only watch as Saito disappeared in a flash of flames, Katara in a gust of wind and Naruto simply faded away. Leaving only Kyuubi standing there.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Sakura

"He has returned to our world." said Kyuubi

"Bring him back NOW!" ordered Sakura

"You are in no position to demand anything from Me." stated the Kyuubi

"How can you even be alive? The Fourth Hokage killed you!" yelled Sakura

"No, he sealed Me." said Kyuubi with a laugh "And for 12 long years I was sealed inside your friend Naruto. I could see and hear everything that was going on. I know all of you humans."

"What?" asked Sakura stunned to hear that "You are lieing!"

"Ask your elders." said Kyuubi as Sakura looked at the Hokage.

"It's true the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside a new born Naruto so that the village could be saved." said Tsunade as the younger generation just looked at Tsunade.

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered all the times she saw the older members of the village glaring at Naruto. How they mistreated him, how he used to come to school with bruises on his body and how a lot of stores refused to let Naruto enter. It started to make sense, they blamed Naruto because of the demon he carried in side him.

"How did you get free?" asked Jiriaya

"Naruto and I made a deal." said Kyuubi with a grin "You should thank Sasuke Uchiha for setting up the conditions for the deal."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"Your Sasuke-kun stabbed Naruto in the chest with his chidori." said Kyuubi "Blood was filling his lungs and he was drowning in his own blood."

"And you used the opening to take advantage of Naruto-kun and use him!" yelled Sakura

"He came to me." said Kyuubi with a toothy grin "I was preparing to pay the costs for my freedom."

"What are you talking about if Naruto dies then you die." said Jiriaya "That is how the seal works."

"Simple minded humans do you really think I didn't have a way to get free." said Kyuubi as his grin grew "It would have cost me a lot but I would have been free. All I would have to do was give up 7 of my 9 tails and the Death God would have let me go free."

"So you and Naruto made a deal." said Tsunade

"Yes, he freed me and with my full power I heal his wounds and take him to our world." said Kyuubi

"The whole training thing?" asked Tsunade

"I need an instrument to take down the Akatsuki and Naruto wanted to power to bring back Sasuke to a certain someone." said Kyuubi as he looked at Sakura "However he knows the real threat is the Akatsuki and Sasuke is just a side mission that can be done when we are not busy."

"Give Naruto-kun back!" cried Hinata

"He will be free to return when he has finished his training." said the Kyuubi "However if he chooses to come back isn't up to me."

"Why wouldn't he come back we are his youthful friends!" yelled Lee

"God, your voice is even more painful than ever." said Kyuubi as he remembered having to deal listening to that voice while he was inside Naruto "Now as for your question, years changes people and he has free will."

"Why should we trust you? You did attack our village." stated Tsunade

"I had my reasons for attack this village as for too trusting me. I have kept my word to Naruto." said Kyuubi "Now I must get going."

"Kyuubi lets make a deal." said Tsunade as the Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and turned and looked at her.

"You have nothing to offer me." said Kyuubi

"Information, Jiriaya has a network of spies all working to find the Akatsuki." said Tsunade

"So do I." said Kyuubi

"Then two forces are better than one." said Tsunade "We share information about the Akatsuki."

"In return of what?" asked Kyuubi

"Naruto we want him back." said Tsunade

"Naruto is free to come and go as he pleases and I will not force him to go anywhere." said Kyuubi

"Then have some of us come back with you we want to talk to Naruto to see him." said Tsunade

"Who are we talking about?" asked Kyuubi

"His teammate Sakura Haruno and his sensei Kakashi Hatake." said Tsunade

"Very well we will meet in your office in an hour." said Kyuubi as he disappeared in a burst of fire.

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Trying to get in touch with Naruto." said Tsunade "You where Naruto's teammate so you can find out how much time he changed and Kakashi can find out just how much his strength changed."

"I see." said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura "We should pack and get prepared for anything."

Jiriaya looked at Tsunade as people started to walk away.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jiriaya "The council will not like the fact that you are working with the Kyuubi."

"They don't like anything I do." said Tsunade "Also if I get Naruto back then I don't care."

"Then why not send me instead of Sakura and Kakashi." said Jiriaya

"Because I can't send the spy master, we need to hold up our end of the bargain." said Tsunade

"I'll get on my contacts." said Jiriaya "But do you think Naruto will want to come back?"

"He looks like his father, and I am betting deep down he is still the same Naruto." said Tsunade

"I hope your right on this one." said Jiriaya "You tend to lose on your bets."

"Let's hope I win this one." said Tsunade

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. Tomorrow Morning I will leave to go back to College. I may update again tomorrow just because once college starts on Monday I do not know how busy I will become. However part of the reason I update as fast as I do is because you the readers review so much. I love reading reviews and that is why I am going to ask you to review because the more you review the more I feel the need to put out the next chapter. (Hint more reviews means chapters come out sooner) Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Welcome to Our World**

"You're doing what?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Kyuubi.

"I am bringing Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake here." Said Kyuubi

"Why?" asked Naruto

"To get information on the Akatsuki." stated the Kyuubi as Naruto's eyes narrower

"Bull." snapped Naruto

"I am not lying Naruto." stated the Kyuubi

"There is more." snapped Naruto

"If anything your actions today prove that you lost your ability to interact well with humans." said Kyuubi "And you are a human."

"But why them?" asked Naruto

"It is what the Hokage pick." said Kyuubi

"Fine." said Naruto as he turned and headed toward the training ground to work off some pent up rage.

"_Also because you can't master the Sage mode until you figure out your feelings toward the vixen." _thought Kyuubi

Sakura had rushed home as fast as her legs could go. She burst thought the door and sprinted up the stairs and into her room.

"Sakura is that you?" asked her mom from downstairs.

"Ya, mom." yelled Sakura from upstairs as she started packing everything she could find. She didn't know what she would all need so she started packing everything, including things she likely wouldn't need. As she finished packing her mom appeared in her doorway.

"You have a mission?" asked her mother Rin Haruno

Sakura turned to look at her mom Rin Haruno, in a lot of ways Sakura looked like a younger clone of her mom. They both had pink hair however her mother's reached her but. They both had the same eye color most of Rin's friends, including Ino's mother had said Sakura was a younger version of her mother.

"Ya, do you remember when I told you we saw Naruto on our last mission." said Sakura

"Ya." said Rin with hate in her voice

"_Crap Mom always hated Naruto-kun and tried everything to get me off his team." _Thought Sakura "_I never knew why and she never told me why but Dad was killed by the Kyuubi and since Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto that explain why she hated him."_

"Well we got a lead on where he may be and Kakashi-sensei and I are going to see if we can find him." said Sakura laid Sakura.

"Don't lie to me Sakura." Stated Rin

"_Crap, somehow she can find out when I am lying." _Thought Sakura

"Well our source of information is the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi." said Sakura as Rin's eyes widened.

"What!" yelled Rin as Sakura finished packing.

"Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi in him anymore Mom." said Sakura as Rin's eyes widened even more "Yes, I know about his past."

"Then you know what that thing did to our family he took away your father." snapped Rin

"And the Kyuubi and Naruto are two different people." explained Sakura as she put her backpack on "You can't blame Naruto for the sins of the fox."

"I can blame who ever I want! Sakura I forbid you to go." ordered Rin

"Mom, even if I wasn't ordered by Lady Hokage I would still go." said Sakura as she pushed pass her mother and headed out the door slamming it behind her.

She bolted to the Hokage's office. She stopped outside the door only to hear crying coming from within. She pressed her hear against the door only to hear Hinata's voice.

"Why not?" cried Hinata

"Hinata like it our not, Sakura was on Naruto's team when they where gennin." said Tsunade

"But…she doesn't care about Naruto-kun she cares about Sasuke." said Hinata as Sakura tightened her fist.

"_How dare she accuses me of not caring about Naruto-kun." _thought Sakura as she fought the need to punch the door down and beat Hinata senseless for what she was saying.

"Hinata I am sorry but let's face the facts Sakura and Naruto have been closer then you and Naruto." said Tsunade "They have been though more together."

"But….but….but…" said Hinata

"Hinata I am sorry but we need to get Naruto back and that is why I am sending his teammates." said Tsunade

"But….I…I..I….L..Love him." said Hinata shakily

"I know Hinata and when we get Naruto back and Sakura and Kakashi are best for that." said Tsunade "When we get Naruto back then you can try and make him fall for you."

"Very well." said Hinata as Sakura heard her walk toward the door. Sakura stood back as the door opened and Hinata walked out. Her head was down and she had a bag on her shoulder.

_"She wanted to take our place." _thought Sakura as Hinata looked up at Sakura with hate in her eyes. It was the first time Sakura ever saw that amount of hate in her friend's eyes.

"You can come in now Sakura." said Tsunade as Sakura rushed by a pissed off Hinata and entered the Hokage's office closing the door behind her.

"Yes, sensei." said Sakura

"This is a very risky mission, you will go into the world full of demons and up against the Kyuubi himself." said Tsunade

"If it brings Naruto home I don't care about the danger." said Sakura defiantly.

"Good, because your mission is to bring Naruto home." said Tsunade

"Good luck with that." said a new voice as they turned to see the white fox known as Katara sitting by the door. "Naruto can come and go as he pleases, you will have to convince him and if you force him then we will have problems."

"I thought Kyuubi was coming?" asked Tsunade

"He was too busy to come so I was sent, I mean I will be queen once the Kyuubi retires and his son takes the throne." said Katara with a grin "Of course that isn't going to happen for a while."

"Sorry if I am late…" started Kakashi as he walked in.

"We don't care." said Tsunade as she looked toward the fox.

"Now before you come to our world, you must know the rules." said Katara "You are not allowed to leave the government complex without a guard. You may not enter the Kyuubi's private quarters or government offices. If you are found to break those rules then you will be sent home."

"We understand." said Kakashi as he closed his orange book before placing it in his back pocket.

"Very well you will stay as long as you follow the rules or until Naruto finishes his training." said Katara as her eyes glowed before a swirling tornado of chakra engulfed the room. Tsunade had to cover her eyes from the force of the chakra when she reopened them they were gone.

"Good luck." said Tsunade.

However Sakura and Kakashi were in a strange situation. They found themselves in a courtyard but not just any courtyard it was huge. The floor was of flat polish stone and in front of them was a huge staircase leading up to an even larger red building. (Imagine the Forbidden City in China) There where foxes of all different sizes colors and tail numbers however most were below five tails.

More than a few foxes turned and looked at the strange new comers.

"Followed me." ordered Katara as they started up the massive numbers of stairs toward the center building.

"Why are they looking at us?" asked Sakura

"Simply apart from Naruto you are the first human that 95% of them have ever seen." said Katara "It would be as if a demon fox walked down your village's main street."

"I see, where is Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Straight forward as always vixen." said Katara as Sakura glared at her "He is in the main training field, I'll take you."

"Thanks." said Sakura as she and Kakashi where lead toward the center of the huge building. They walked past huge columns covered with images of foxes all covered with gold and silver. Their eyes where made of diamonds and rubies giving them a weird look as if stone foxes where alive and looking out at here. They walked pass many rooms lined with gold and the finniest wood Sakura had ever seen. In those rooms where strange items along with things she knew all too well. Finally they reached a large stone platform surrounded on all sides by buildings. There in the center of the shirtless Naruto. He was fighting against a human with black hair. They were going full go.

"Fire style, giant fireball justu!" yelled the human as he breathed a giant fire ball at Naruto.

"Wind style, air bullet!" yelled Naruto as the fireball was cut in half by Naruto's attack.

"Naruto…Saito." said Katara as the two stopped their training. The unknown human turned into the black fox they had seen before. "We have guest."

"I see." said Naruto as he turned and walked away.

"Naruto Lord Kyuubi ordered you not to be rude." said Katara defiantly.

"I know." said Naruto as he bent down and picked up a towel. He quickly whipped the sweat from his body and putting on a thin shirt that stuck to his body. "However walking up to someone covered with sweat and smelly is rude."

"_Just look at this body." _said Inner Sakura as she remembered the muscles on Naruto.

"_Ya." _said Sakura back mentally licked her lips.

"So how are doing Naruto?" asked Kakashi as if he had seen him every day for years.

"Good." said Naruto flatly

"Good is that all you have to say?" asked Sakura

"What do you want me to say?" asked Naruto sensing the tension building Kakashi decided to change the subject.

"This may be a dumb question but why would demon foxes need to able to turn into humans?" asked Kakashi

"Simple, it allows them to keep tabs on the human world better." said Naruto "Also it helps me train."

"At least I don't have to turn into a human anymore you can train against your first sensei and the vixen." said Saito

"They pose no real threat to me." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"_Let's show him what we can do." _Said Inner Sakura _"Maybe after we show him how strong we are he will talk to us instead of talk down to us."_

"_Ya." _said Sakura back

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun you worried that you will lose to a girl." said Sakura as she glared into Naruto's eyes.

"No." said Naruto "However it is late and you arrived just before supper and Lord Kyuubi gets upset when anymore is late for a formal supper."

"He is right Lord Kyuubi is a stickler for being on time." said Katara

"Fine." said Sakura

"Naruto why don't you show them to their house since they are staying with you." said Katara

"Fine." said Naruto as he started walking down a side path "Follow me."

"You know my father ordered you to show them to their rooms." said Saito as he looked at Katara.

"Ya." said Katara

"You're trying to set Naruto up with the pink vixen aren't you?" asked Saito as Katara just grinned before turning and walking away however as she walked she accidently let one of her tails run down Saito's muzzle and the side of his face.

"_Danm, vixens." _thought Saito as Katara walked away he wasn't going to let his future mate win by showing he was interested in her.

"Here" said Naruto as he opened a door and lead them into the largest greeting area that Sakura had ever seen. There was a huge center courtyard with a large fountain. Behind waterfall was a staircase leading up to a second floor.

"Ground floor is living room, training room and other basic stuff." explained Naruto "Upstairs are the bedrooms I don't care which ones you take."

"Can we take yours?" asked Sakura with a wink as Naruto just looked at her.

"No." said Naruto "I would hurry up and place your bags in your rooms. We leave in ten minutes."

With that Naruto disappeared up the staircase before disappearing into a side room that must be the bedroom.

"I'll take the room away from Naruto." said Kakashi with a wink as he walked up the stairs.

Sakura walked up the stairs and took the bedroom right beside Naruto.

"_Maybe we can get into Naruto-kun's bedroom." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura opened the door to her new bedroom. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There was a huge bed with columns at each corner and a red silk canopy over the red coverings. She jumped onto the soft bed looking up at the ceiling. She could hear water running nearby.

"_Naruto must be taking a shower."_ thought Sakura _"If only we shared bathrooms then maybe I can accidently walk in on him or him me."_

"_To bad we don't." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura looked toward her private bathroom.

A few minutes later the sound of Naruto's voice came from outside her door.

"Its time." said Naruto

"_Alright I am about to have dinner with a bunch of demons including the one who killed by father." _thought Sakura as she straighten her cloths before heading out the door. She walked out the door and saw Naruto and Kakashi waiting by the water fountain.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I start class tomorrow morning so I don't know when I will be able to update again. I would like to thank you all for 100 reviews in 4 chapters. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Dinner with Demons**

Sakura and Kakashi's head where looking around as they walked into the main dinning hall. It was the greatest sight Sakura had seen in a long line of great sights she had seen that day. It had a large vaulted ceiling with diamonds and other rare jewels in the ceilings. Making the ceiling look like a starry night sky. There was a huge ancient looking dark wood table around it sat a dozen foxes all with different numbers of tails and different colors. At the head of the table was the Kyuubi.

"Ah, Naruto you are on time." said Kyuubi

"As always." said an elder fox

"Who are the other two humans?" asked another elder

"Naruto are you going to introduce your friends." said Kyuubi

"Yes, sir." said Naruto "This is Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake of the village hidden in the leaves."

"Your former teammates correct?" asked a light blue fox with seven tails.

"Yes, council men Ghiacco, I see you have been listing to your daughter." said Naruto with a smile as Ghiacco smiled back before laughing a bit.

"Well it is kind of hard not to listen to her, she takes after her mother." said Ghiacco as he looked toward Katara who sat beside Saito to the right of Kyuubi.

"Please take a seat." said Kyuubi as Naruto walked over and sat to the left of Kyuubi across from Saito. "You too."

Sakura decided to sit beside Naruto with Kakashi sitting beside the demon fox Ghiacco.

"Now that everyone his here we may eat." Said Kyuubi as Sakura looked at the food for the first time. It was strange it was almost the same thing she except to see at a human table. However there was a lot more meat and few vegetables. Sakura couldn't help but watch as the demon foxes used their multiple tails to pick up the food and their cups.

Sakura looked over and saw Naruto eating as if it was normal Kakashi was doing the same. Sakura reached up and took food of her own.

"So Naruto does this vixen belongs to you?" asked Ghiacco as Sakura's eyes widened.

"No." said Naruto "As far as I know Sakura is unclaimed."

"What are you talking about? No one owns me." snapped Sakura

"Calm down Sakura." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at him "They are asking if you're my girlfriend."

"But they said own and claim." Said Sakura

"Different meanings" said Naruto "See when a demon fox is dating each other, they claim each other and other demon foxes are not allowed to date them. Owning means that they are married they own each other and no one else is allowed to take them."

"Ah." said Sakura

"I am sorry for the word mix up, Naruto was confused the first year he was at our table." said Ghiacco

"Well I am sorry for yelling but to say to a human that someone owns them means slavery." said Sakura

"I see." said Ghiacco "I am sorry for the mix up."

"That is ok." said Sakura

"So why are you here?" asked another female snow white fox, named Musique.

"Well that is a complicated issue." said Kakashi "We are here for two reasons first to find out how much my old student has changed and to try and get him to come back to the Village once he is finished here."

"I see, and I sense another reason." said Musique as she looked at Sakura

"Mother, please don't pry into other personal busyness." said Katara

"Very well." said Musique to her eldest daughter

"So Lord Kyuubi how are talks going with the sharks?" asked another fox

"Sharks?" asked Sakura as she looked toward Naruto who was pouring himself another glass of water.

"You know there are five major ninja nations?" asked Naruto

"Ya, the Lands of Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightening and Water each has their own ninja village." said Kakashi

"Tension isn't just in human nature." said Naruto "There are six major demon village each populated by a different summon."

"So Sharks is a different village and a different summons?" asked Sakura

"Correct, young vixen." said Kyuubi "The demon sharks are on a different side of an alliance between the six demon summons left over from the last demon war."

"Demon war?" asked Sakura as Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Listen Sakura most humans believe that demons can not be killed…that is totally wrong. A demon's life span is measured in millions of years but they still can be killed." said Naruto

"When I was but a three tailed the war broke out." said Kyuubi "An alliance between the foxes, bears and our wolves cousin lead to tension with the other alliance of the snakes, sharks and scorpions. This tension lead to war."

"This was before the first human came to be, but a war unlike anything we humans have ever seen, chakra on scales that we can never imagine." said Naruto "It ended with nothing changing the death God who acts like a neutral party just told them to end it."

"I see." said Sakura "How long do you demons live for?"

"Sakura how old do you think I am?" asked Katara

"Um…about my age 16?" asked Sakura

"In a way you are correct but we age slower I am 16 million years old." said Katara "I will likely die between 85 million and 100 million, that is how long we live."

"I had no idea." said Sakura

"Yes, I am nearing retirement age myself." said Kyuubi

"Please don't say that Lord Kyuubi." said Katara

"Once my son here has mastered six tails I will hand the throne over to him." said Kyuubi "That should happen in another 5 million years."

"Ten if my future son-in-law doesn't grow up some more." laughed Ghiacco as Saito pouted at his future father-in-law actions.

"So you two are engaged?" asked Sakura as she looked at Saito and Katara.

"Ever since we where born." said Saito

"Ya, I am the first daughter of the head house of wind and Saito is first son of the house of fire." said Katara "And our first born male pup will be arranged to be married as you humans say to the first daughter of the house of water."

"It goes around though the five chakra types which one represented by a royal house." said Kyuubi

"I see, does arranged marriages happen to all demon foxes?" asked Sakura

"No, only between the son of the lord and the first female of the next house." said Musique

"What if they don't like each other?" asked Sakura

"If both agree to it then their arranged mating can not happen." said Kyuubi "However though out history that has never happened."

"I see." said Sakura as she noticed that everyone was finishing up their meals.

"Why don't we retire for the evening." said Kyuubi as he looked at Kakashi and Sakura "I know how far Naruto has come but I want to know how he compares to people he grew up with."

"What does that?" asked Sakura

"Tomorrow morning you guys fight me." said Naruto with a grin.

"_Crap, can we really hurt Naruto-kun?" _asked inner Sakura

"_We have too because, we have to show Naruto-kun that we are strong." _said Sakura back as she followed Naruto and Kakashi back toward their home.

Naruto didn't say anything as they walked toward the house and as soon as he walked into the house he walked up to his room. Closing the door the lock sounding behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei why is Naruto acting this way?" asked Sakura only to see that her sensei had his perverted book out.

"Well…" said Kakashi as he closed his book "That is a difficult. First you know about the demon that used to be within Naruto."

"Ya." said Sakura

"Well anyone my age or older would know full well what was within him, and we all lost someone near to us." said Kakashi "We all hated the Kyuubi therefore…"

"They hated Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Ya, and then the villagers went around beating him up or worst." said Kakashi remembering the reports "Imagine Sakura having everyone hate you and you have no idea why?"

"I would hate everyone." said Sakura

"That is what happened to Gaara but Naruto didn't he keep driving for accepts and then he made friends with Sasuke, you and the others even though deep down I think he feared what would happen if you guys found out about his demon." said Kakashi

"But we know now." said Sakura

"Ya, and he has spent years with very little human content." said Kakashi "And he may have more personal reasons. Just give him time Sakura…just give him time."

"Ok." said Sakura as Kakashi and her walked up and stairs and went into their separate rooms. Sakura quickly showered and lied down on the bed. She didn't know what made her fall asleep so fast, maybe it was the silk sheets and soft pillow or maybe just maybe it was the sound of Naruto's breathing coming in ever so softy from the against room.

Meanwhile Kyuubi and Ghiacco walked down one of the well lit corridors, they could look out the window and see with easy the outline of the sleeping village outside the walls of the ancient compound.

"Old friend you and I may not have gotten along well in our pup hood, in fact I would almost compare the two of us to the relationship Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha had until Sasuke betrayed his village." said Kyuubi "But I hope we can set those old issues aside for the tasks that are to come."

"Don't worry about me." said Ghiacco "I could tell you where a lot more worried about the sharks then you let on at dinner."

"Correct they are starting to move and when they start everyone starts." said Kyuubi

"Then I have to ask why did you take the human Naruto on as a student, you must of known that it would piss off the other nations." stated Ghiacco

"I knew, but I had reasons why Naruto needed to come here." said Kyuubi to his old friend.

"They are?" asked Ghiacco

"One because of all the pain and suffering he suffered in his life because of me needed to be repaid." said Kyuubi

"Is that all?" asked Ghiacco

"No, I need him to deal with Akatsuki in the human world, we can't send a bunch of forces down into the human world after them, it would break the treaty but Naruto is a human with our summoning pack." Said Kyuubi

"I see, he can go after the Akatsuki for us." said Ghiacco "And if he should need us he can summon us and since it is a summon it is allowed in the treaty."

"Yes, the Akatsuki may not be a huge threat to our nation but they are a problem I would rather not deal with." said Kyuubi "And since the treaty ending the last war allows the use of summons in the human world it is perfectly legal."

"Yes, humans had just figured out how to mold chakra by the time the war ended." said Ghiacco "But doesn't the treaty limit the number of summons you can have?"

"Yes, four people can have the summoning ability in the alliances of nations." said Kyuubi "Four total summons to be slit among our allies and us and four summons for the enemy."

"I never will understand why your mother instated that your father put four summons total instead of having each nation only having one?" asked Ghiacco "It means that one group will have two summons instead of one."

"Well mother was always a little crazy." said Kyuubi "However she was normally right about things."

"Are you thinking about giving the humans you had brought here the ability to summon us like you have given Naruto?" asked Ghiacco

"No, the alliance members where already upset with me for when I gave it to Naruto, I am not going to push them unless I need too." Said Kyuubi

"A wise choose." said Ghiacco as he looked up at the full moon. "Well I am going to retire; I can't wait to see the humans fight tomorrow."

"Yes, it should be quite entertaining." said Kyuubi with a grin.

The next morning Sakura and Kakashi found themselves staring down Naruto from across a small training field. The demon foxes stood by the edge of the training field.

"Now Naruto I want to see how much you improved so no using summoning packs, same goes for you two." said Kyuubi as he looked at the humans.

"Works for me." said Naruto as he pulled his sword and looked at his former team.

"I am ready when you two are." said Naruto as Kakashi pulled up his headband showing his Sharingan eyes as Sakura tightened her gloves.

"Here, we come Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she charged forward.

**Well I have been to all my class and I know I am going to get very busy very soon in school so I better update now. Well I hope you like this chapter and new parts of the story you now know. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Battles and Feelings**

Sakura charged forward toward Naruto who just stood there watching her ran toward him. When she was within feet of him she suddenly jumped into the air. A second Naruto noticed a large fireball coming at him and there was no time to move out of the way.

"The humans worked together to engulfed Naruto." said Ghiacco

"Yes, but on some level Naruto let them do it." said Kyuubi as the fire suddenly lowered showing Naruto standing in the flames without a scratch on him, he stood like a pillar of ice among the flames.

"Take this!" yelled Sakura as she came down from the sky with her fist ready. Naruto simply raised his sword letting it take the blow. The sword groaned from the force of Sakura's attack. Naruto tried not to look stunned at the sword actually started to bend from the force.

"_Damn how strong is she, if she can bend demon steal? This steal is the strongest in the world and yet she is bending it" _thought Naruto as he flipped the sword sending Sakura flying back. Sakura flipped in mid air using her feet to bounce off the wall of the inner court.

Suddenly Naruto spun around to face Kakashi coming in with a sword of his own.

"I didn't know you had a sword Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he looked into Kakashi's eyes including his red Sharingan with his own red demon eyes.

"I was an ANBU captain, its standard issue." said Kakashi as the two of them stepped back Naruto raising his sword so that he held it above his shoulder. "True I normally keep it sealed but this works."

"Well it's been a while since I had a sword on sword fight this may prove useful." said Naruto as he side stepped a surprise attack by Sakura from behind.

"Impressive, Naruto was able to dodge the attack without even looking." said another council member

"Naruto needs to stop messing around he is wasting time." said Saito

"Or he is just putting on a show." said Katara as Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi slowly walked around in circle. When they completed a half circle Naruto lowered his sword and ran though hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground.

"Naruto no summoning!" yelled Sakura

"Who said I am summoning?" asked Naruto as suddenly a seal appeared on the ground. The ground glowed yellow before Kakashi's sword flew to the ground followed a second later by Kakashi and Sakura.

"What the?" asked Sakura

"Gravity seal." said Naruto it raises the gravity under your feet making it almost impossible to move unless you're used to it. "I kept it low just so that you keep you alive."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." said Sakura as Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with a kunai pointed right above his spine. With that Kakashi and Sakura disappeared leaving only the real Kakashi standing there with a kunai pointed right at Naruto's spin.

"I would almost be impressed if I didn't know what you where up to." said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's a clone?" asked Sakura

"Ya, I saw when Kakashi made a clone when I was dealing with Sakura's attack and when Sakura made her clone when Kakashi and I crossed swords." said Naruto as he appeared out of slight gust of wind. "Now it it's my turn."

Naruto quickly ran though hand signs so fast that not even Kakashi's Sharingan eye could keep track of.

"Wind style vortex justu!" yelled Naruto as he placed his hand up to his lips. For a second Sakura thought Naruto was going to breathe out a fire ball since it looked just like when Sasuke used his great fireball justu. However instead of a fire ball Naruto breathed out a tornado of whipping chakra.

"Get back!" yelled Kakashi as he jumped over the attack. Sakura fowled suit but she was too slow. Her foot got caught in the attack. The wind laced chakra ripped apart her boat cutting into her skin. Sakura jumped back pain shooting up her leg. She looked down to see that her bottom part of her boat was gone and deep cuts ran across the leg.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Kakashi as Sakura applied healing chakra onto her foot. The cuts hurt like a bitch but it wasn't life threatening and wouldn't leave a scar.

"I'll be alright." said Sakura as she started to heal the wound.

Suddenly the sound of breaking bones brought Sakura back to the battle. She looked up to see that when Kakashi was talking to her Naruto had come down and hit Kakashi with the back of his sword, the blunt end. If Naruto had hit Kakashi with the sharp end of then Kakashi would have been cut clean in two. Instead Kakashi's clavicle bone broke Kakashi was about to keep fighting until Naruto's sword struck again this time on Kakashi's femur. The strongest bone in the body broke in two from Naruto's attack.

"Stay down Kakashi." Said Naruto "Or else I have to break more bones."

"He's right Kakashi sensei stay down." said Sakura "Now it's my turn."

"Don't be silly your hurt." said Naruto only to get a round house kick by Sakura. This time it wasn't a clone it was the real Naruto and he got hit hard. He went flying 20 feet before crashing into the dirt.

"Katara you're a medical fox right?" asked Sakura without keeping her eyes off Naruto.

"Ya," said Katara

"Can you heal Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Sure." said Katara as she went into action she may not know humans that well but the breaks where clean and easy to fix.

"It's just you and me now Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a grin as she tried not to wince in pain from her still bleeding foot.

"You should of just of stayed down." said Naruto as he spat out a bit of blood onto the ground. "It would have been easier."

"It isn't in my nature to stay down." said Sakura "Or are you afraid that you will lose to me."

"She is trying to piss Naruto off?" asked Katara so that only Kakashi could hear as she healed Kakashi.

"That and flirt with him at the same time." said Kakashi as he moved his healed shoulder up and down. "I am guessing I can't rejoin the fight?"

"No." said Katara "Once you are treated by an outside medic you are out of the battle, it's the rules. Sakura is on her own."

"Interesting I thought the young vixen would have given up by now." said Ghiacco

"She is out to show that she is strong now." said Kyuubi as he remembered what he saw from Naruto's eyes.

"She was extremely weak when she was a pup and counted on Naruto and her other teammate Sasuke Uchiha to protect her." said Kyuubi

"So she is out to prove herself." said Ghiacco

"No there is something more in her eyes." said Musique

Sakura just stood there and watched as Naruto took off his coat and tossed it aside. Threw his sword aside.

"Giving up Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura with a laugh as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"No, you want a fist fight then I'll give you a fist fight." said Naruto as he got into a stance. Sakura charged forward and delivered a kick to the Naruto's face however Naruto raised up his hands blocking the blow. Sakura was surprise to see that Naruto had put a wall of chakra around his arms. The chakra took most of the blow, this way Naruto's arms are not broken.

Sakura tried to punch Naruto only have Naruto grab her arm once again Naruto used Chakra to stop himself from taking the blow. Naruto then threw her back a bit before kicking her in the gut. So hard that she passed out from the blow as she went flying back. She was about to crash into a wall however a second before she hit the ground a Naruto clone caught her. The clone then bounced off the wall and landed onto the ground. The clone then lowered Sakura to the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"How was that Lord Kyuubi?" asked Naruto as he bowed down to the Kyuubi.

"You did very well." said Kyuubi "You only made one critical mistake, you thought Sakura was down when she wasn't."

"I am sorry my Lord." said Naruto

"Remember Naruto an enemy with fight the hardest right before they fall." said Kyuubi "So always be on guard."

"Yes. Sir." said Naruto

"One more then Naruto why did you send a clone to caught Sakura?" asked Kyuubi

"The battle was over." said Naruto "It is the duty of any warrior to show mercy even to defeated enemies."

"I see." said Kyuubi "You may clean up and rest."

"Thank you my lord." said Naruto as he went up and picked up his sword and his cloths before walking away.

"Naruto has improved a lot since he has come here." said Ghiacco as he and Kyuubi along with the others lord left the training field.

"Yes, he is about ready to leave." said Kyuubi

Meanwhile Sakura had finally awoke only to see Kakashi standing there.

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"Naruto beat both of us." said Kakashi "Then he walked away."

"He just left us here?" asked Sakura

"Well he did caught you before you crashed into a wall." said Katara as Sakura looked at her and smiled just a bit.

"So maybe he does care a bit." said Sakura

"Maybe." said Katara

Elsewhere on the palace ground Naruto walked down a side corridor just thinking. _"Why did I hold back on her? I didn't go full go on her; I couldn't punch her at full strength. Why did I hold back!" _ yelled Naruto to himself as felt like punching a wall.

"So how are you doing Naruto?" asked Saito as he appeared beside Naruto

"I have been better." said Naruto as he let out a breath Saito was one of the few people/foxes he could talk to with easy. They had been training together ever since he arrived and in terms of demons years he was the same age as Naruto. "I couldn't bring myself to go full go against Sakura."

"I see the vixen has that much power over you?" asked Saito

"Yes, what does that mean?" asked Naruto "Until yesterday I hadn't seen her for years but yet she still this hold on me."

"Well I don't know humans that well you're the only one I ever gotten along with." said Saito "However I have heard of cases when even the strongest members of our military couldn't bring themselves to raise a paw against their mates even in training, the instincts to protect was too strong to overcome."

"Sakura isn't my mate." stated Naruto

"I know but maybe a part of you wishes she was and that part can't bring yourself to go full go against her." said Saito as Naruto glared at him for even suggesting he had feelings for Sakura. "I am not saying I am right but it is just what I think it is."

"Well your wrong." stated Naruto forcefully.

"Well then go mediate on it and find your answer and stop bugging me." said Saito

"Fine." said Naruto as he stormed off toward his favorite mediation spot.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the world two scouts reported to their leader.

"Sir the Kyuubi's student Naruto Uzumaki has gotten stronger." said one of the scouts

"I see, how strong?" asked their ruler.

"At least a three maybe a four tail fox." said the other scout

"That strong?" asked the leader

"It is hard to know for sure and I am basing it off what I have seen overall but yes." said the scout

"I see, he may prove a small problem but a problem we can easily fix." said their ruler

"How so my lord?" asked another scout.

"We pay the same game as the Kyuubi and get a student of my own to counteract Naruto." said the lord "And from the reports I have the perfect person in mind."

"Who my lord?"

"A young human who already has a summoning contract with our lower cousins." said the Lord of the Demon Snakes Seamus "His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"We will find him at once my lord." said the snake scouts.

"Good." said Lord Seamus as the snake scouts left. "Sasuke Uchiha you may be what I need in order to destroy the Kyuubi and the demon foxes."

**Happy Easter everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now if I Naruto is super strong I have to make Sasuke super strong. I hope you all had a great Easter now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The History of the Kyuubi**

The 5th Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves Tsunade sat behind a desk looking at some paper work. It was getting late in the evening and even Shizune had gone home. Suddenly she felt another person in the room. All her ninja training told her that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Who is there?" asked Tsunade as suddenly the lights in the room dimmed until the only source of light was the small desk lamp. Out of the darkness two red silted eyes appeared.

"Hello Lady Hokage." said a voice as an image of Kyuubi walked out of the darkness.

"Ha, Kyuubi." said Tsunade trying not to show fear at the most powerful demon lord known to man.

"I thought it would be good if the two of us talked about Naruto away from others." said Kyuubi

"Then talk." ordered Tsunade

"In order to talk about Naruto's new part in the world I need to correct major problems with your knowledge about demons." said Kyuubi

"I am listening." said Tsunade

"First the other 8 tailed beasts as you call them are what you call them, beasts." said Kyuubi "They are beasts with little to no culture or anything in the way of civilization. I and my kind are not one of them. They are savages compared to us."

"I see." said Tsunade

"However they are not a huge part of the world, they are small fries compared to the six demon nations." said Kyuubi

"Demon nations?" asked Tsunade

"As we explained to Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, it is like your ninja nations." said Kyuubi "However each nation is populated by a different summon demon."

"I see." said Tsunade

"Yes, there are the wolves, lions, snakes, sharks, scorpions and the foxes of course."

"Of course." said Tsunade as she looked at the Kyuubi "Let me guess these demon nations are divided down the middle three on three?"

"Correct, the Wolves, Lions and Foxes have been an alliance together for over 900 million years and the Snakes, Sharks and Scorpions have been in one even longer." said Kyuubi

"This is one thing I don't understand I have the slug contract, Jiriaya has the toad contract and Orochimaru has the snake but I know for a fact that our summons where pretty equal in power." said Tsunade "And yet they don't stand a chance against a demon like you so how can their be a demon snake."

"The snakes Orochimaru has is a lower class of snakes, not a demon level summon." said Kyuubi "They are in a world separate then us and they stay out of our way. That is why when Naruto signed our summoning contract he lost the ability to summon toads, they are a lower summoning group and we don't like to share summons."

"I see." said Tsunade "That explains why even the toads thought Naruto was dead and they know where all their summons are."

"Does anyone else have the demon summoning besides Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"Unknown but highly unlikely I know none in my alliances have summons and the other three nations hate humans more then the other demons." said Kyuubi

"Wait Naruto had the Death God summons how does that work?" asked Tsunade as the Kyuubi grinned.

"Your smarter then I thought." said Kyuubi "See the Death God is a neutral party in the demon world, anyone who signs a demon summon pack can sign with him. He doesn't care what happens as long as he gets souls. The only time he has stopped anything was during the great demon war."

"Demon war?" asked Tsunade

"Do you think warfare is just limited to humans?" asked Kyuubi

"I guess not." said Tsunade

"I was but a young three tailed demon when the war broke out." said Kyuubi

"Young?" asked Tsunade

"We have a longer life span then you humans but we do age and we can die." said Kyuubi "If you compare demon years to human years Naruto and my son, Saito are the same age and you and I are about the same age."

"I see." said Tsunade as she began to wonder about the age difference between father and son.

"Well I was just a young three tailed when the war broke out, as you can image it was bloody." said Kyuubi

"All wars are bloody." said Tsunade

"Yes, the war almost caused the extinction of both sides. That is why the death God stopped the war, he wants people to die but if everyone dies then he stops getting souls." said Kyuubi "However the ended after I lost my mate to be. You know how that feels don't you?"

"What?" asked Tsunade

"I can see it in your eyes Tsunade you lost someone close to you, closer then almost anyone. A future mate." said Kyuubi as Tsunade lowered her head as she remembered back to that horrible day almost 30 years ago. To the day after her lover and boyfriend at the time Dan had died.

**Flashback**

A 26 year old Tsunade lied on a bed crying her eyes out. She hugged a pillow that used to belong to the person she shared the bed with. Dan they had been dating for almost 2 years but now he was dead. With all her medical skills she could save him, the person she held closes to her heart was gone. She pulled the pillow to her and just smelled his sent.

"Why Dan…Why?" asked Tsunade as she let out a scream and threw the pillow across the room "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE ON ME!"

Tsunade didn't know how long she sat there crying until she walked and picked the pillow up. When she picked it up she noticed something. There in the pillow was a small scroll.

"What the?" asked Tsunade as she pulled the scroll out. It had Dan's hard to read handwriting on the side. She broke the seal and opened the scroll when she did a small puff of smoke appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw what came out of the scroll. It was a ring box. Tsunade reached out with her shaking hands as she opened the box to show a simple diamond ring with her birth stone on either side of the diamond.

"Oh my God." said Tsunade as she snapped the box close she couldn't look at it. However when she looked down at the scroll again there was a list. Tsunade looked at the scroll, there was a whole plan lied out on the scroll. However instead of a battle plan it was Dan's plan to ask for her hand in marriage. He had everything planed out, a walk in the park after a dinner and then popping the question on a park bench. Tsunade's tears fell like waterfall as she saw the date he had planned to ask her…it was today.

**End Flashback **

Tsunade never told anyone what she found that day, not even Shizune Dan's niece. She couldn't bring herself to tell Shizune that if it wasn't for Dan dying she would be Shizune's aunt.

"Yes, I know how it feels." said Tsunade

"My future to be mate, you could call her my fiancé died in front of me." said Kyuubi "I was never the same after that until I meet someone else, her name was Isis."

"Was?" asked Tsunade

"I have suffered the lost of a love one not once but two times." said Kyuubi

"She died?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, she died giving birth to our second pup a girl we named Isla however she died a day after her mother." said Kyuubi sadly as he looked out the window remembering that day and for a moment Tsunade thought the Kyuubi, the most powerful demon ever known by man was about to cry over the lost of his mate and daughter.

"I am sorry, I can't image what it would be like to lose a child and a wife that close to the same time." said Tsunade

"I was devastated to say the least. Foxes mate only once and for life, losing her means even if someone could that her place no could." said Kyuubi "And that is when Mandra Uchiha took advantage of my weakened state."

"What he died a long time ago?" said Tsunade

"Wrong he is alive." said Kyuubi "He controlled me and forced me to attack your village."

"What that is why you attack the village?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, he wanted to get revenge on your village and I was the tool." said Kyuubi "That is part of the reason why I want the Akatsuki gone, but I am not allowed to directly interfere with human affair."

"Naruto." said Tsunade

"Naruto." said Kyuubi "My tool to get revenge on them. I get my revenge and he gets the power to save Sasuke. A win win for both of us."

"That is Naruto's only mission for you?" asked

"No, I need him to destroy the Akatsuki and kill Mandra." said Kyuubi "After that he is free to do as he pleases, that is why I wanted you to send the pink vixen to our world."

"What does Sakura have to do with your plan?" asked Tsunade

"You know of the sage form correct?" asked Kyuubi

"Yes, I never mastered the slug sage mode but the pervert has mastered the toad form." said Tsunade

"Naruto is near to mastering the demon fox sage mode ." said Kyuubi as Tsunade's eyes widened "However his feelings are in the way."

"For Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"Correct." said Kyuubi "His confusion about his feelings for the vixen are in the way."

"Wait you want him to lose his feelings for Sakura? You want him to become a heartless tool?" yelled Sakura

"Calm down, did I say anything about him giving up his feelings about her?" asked Kyuubi

"You said his feelings where in the way." said Tsunade as the Kyuubi laughed.

"No, I said his confusion about his feelings were in the way." said Kyuubi as Tsunade blinked.

"What?"

"I don't really care if he loves the vixen or hates the vixen makes no real difference to me. However I will say I am pulling for the Vixen." said Kyuubi "It his confusion about how he feels is stopping him from mastering the form, and the only way to get ride of that confusions is by seeing Sakura himself and sorting it out himself."

"I see." said Tsunade "What about his attitude he has never acted like that before."

"He has been hanging around with my son a little too long, that is a side reason why I wanted the vixen to come." said Kyuubi "A vixen's touch usually cools down an attitude."

"Well Sakura has the fists to calm him down that's for sure." laughed Tsunade

"Sometimes it takes tough love." said Kyuubi "However judging from what I saw today it may not take that much."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade

"I had Naruto train with Kakashi and Sakura. At the end of the battle Sakura was passed out while flying toward a wall." said Kyuubi "And Naruto caught her before she hit the wall."

"I see." said Tsunade with a smile "Maybe Sakura can convince Naruto to come back to the village."

"Vixens in general are good in getting what they want." said Kyuubi "However it is Naruto choice I will not force him to come back, to those hateful eyes."

"I understand." said Tsunade

"Until we meet again." said Kyuubi disappeared into nothingness as light returned and her office returned to normal.

"That was a weirdest meeting I ever had." said Tsunade as an ANBU appeared.

"Lord Hokage." Said the ANBU

"Yes, we have returned from the mission to the fire temple." said the ANBU "We have located and kill those behind taking the bodies from their resting places, one of the people behind it was Kazuma one of the 12 guardian ninjas."

"I see, I thought Asuma killed him." said Tsunade

"It would seam not." said the ANBU

"I see." said Tsunade "Your dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." said the ANBU as he disappeared.

"_And the council thought I was wasting forces by sending an ANBU_ _team to go check out those bodies disappearing. However as soon as they find out about the Kyuubi they will be yelling like no other." _ thought Tsunade as she finally opened the bottle of Shake on her desk and poured herself a large shot. She downed it in one go trying not to smile because she knew if anyone could get Naruto home it was Sakura.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Some of you may notice the similarities in the story of the Kyuubi I created with the story from Return of Namikaze. However I found a way in which I believe fits better into the real Naruto story line. Now until we meet again. Please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Under the Moonlight**

While Tsunade and the Kyuubi talked Naruto sat on top of the water of a pound under the freshly rose half moon. He had sat in mediation since the battle he had with Sakura and Kakashi. But no matter how much he tried to force Sakura out of his mind he just couldn't, it was easy when he was in the middle of training with the Kyuubi to force her out of his mind. The pain of training meant that he had to focus on just making it another minute he couldn't focus on Sakura. However now he had only one more thing to do until he finished his training and Sakura was so close to him. He couldn't help but remember the smell of her strawberry scented Shampoo that he smelled when he had caught her. The fact that she was now calling him Naruto-kun didn't help in keeping her out of her mind. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he turned his head and looked toward one of the entrances.

There standing in the doorway leading out of the training area was a human figure. He knew right away it wasn't a demon fox in human form. They hated that form and only took that form when they where about to train and it wasn't Kakashi that was for sure.

_"Perfect just fucking perfect." _ thought Naruto as he narrower his eyes as Sakura walked toward him.

"Am I interrupting something Naruto?" asked Sakura as she walked to the edge of the water.

"If I say you are, it won't stop you from leaving me alone will it?" said Naruto

"No it will not." said Sakura as she crossed her arms and glared at Naruto.

"I want to hear the reason why you made a deal with the Kyuubi" asked Sakura

"Why not?" asked Naruto

"WHY NOT HE IS A DEMON FOX!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.

"Your point?" asked Naruto as he slowly got up from his crossed sitting potion and looked at Sakura square in the eyes.

"He attacked our village, killed people and caused you so much pain." said Sakura

"I was never hurt by the Kyuubi I was hurt by people who believed I was the Kyuubi." explained Naruto "It was the villagers not the Kyuubi who beat me up almost everyday, it was the villagers not the Kyuubi who robbed my place every other week and it was the villagers not the Kyuubi who burned down my first apartment when I was seven."

"What?" asked Sakura

"I didn't always live in that apartment you knew about. I lived in a different apartment near the east gate." said Naruto "On my seven birthday, I was sleeping in my bed when some villager threw a Molotov cocktail threw my window landing one my bed."

"But…if that happened you would have been burned lot." Said Sakura

"I was, over 80% of my body was covered with burns, I didn't know it at the time but thanks to the Kyuubi the burns healed so tell me Sakura who would you trust more?" snapped Naruto "The people who burned down a seven year old home and gave him 3rd degree burns or the one who healed those burns."

"But what about us your friends?" asked Sakura "We never hurt you?"

"Ya, you did." said Naruto "Or did you forget Sakura all those times you called me worthless, that you backed Sasuke's ideas just because he was…so cool."

Sakura lowered her head as she remembered those words she had used on Naruto when they where in school. She had a hard time finding a single compliant she ever gave him before they became teammates.

"You don't think being picked last for everything, not being allowed to sit with anyone at lunch and being called a loser by everyone." Snapped Naruto with tears in his eyes "I never did anything wrong and I tried to be friendly with everyone and all I got in return was pain and loneness."

"Naruto…"" said Sakura as she lowered her head.

"Did you never wonder why I pulled those pranks?" asked Naruto

"No." said Sakura

"Figures, you where popular, you had friends like Ino." said Naruto as he crossed his arms. "The only way I could get anyone to even look at me beside in hateful glares was to pull those pranks. I needed what to put it was the only way for a kid who was always alone to get some fucking attention. Or did you not notice that I pretty much stopped pulling them when I became a ninja and had people to talk to."

"_It did stop when Naruto-kun became a ninja." _said Inner Sakura

"_Ya, but I always thought it was because he was a ninja now and he grew up a bit." _ said Sakura back.

"But Naruto-kun the rookie 12 we all became friends in time." said Sakura "Do you know what it was like to think you where dead."

**Flashback**

It was a warm fall day, the type of day Naruto would of liked as a 12 year old Sakura along with the remaining members of the rookie 12 stood by a gave stone. Along with their sensei and a few other people. They where all dressed in black as they looked at the name covered into the stone. _"Naruto Uzumaki" _

"Why can't Naruto's tomb be with the other ninjas who died in battle?" asked Sakura

"The council wouldn't allow it." said Kakashi

"Why? He died for the village like any other ninja." said Sakura

"They have their reasons." said Tsunade "None of them good."

"Goodbye Naruto." said Sakura as she placed flowered on her teammates grave.

"Orange flowers?" asked her best friend Ino.

"I thought Naruto-kun would like them." said Sakura saying Naruto-kun for the first time with love in her voice.

**End Flashback**

"If you guys had known the truth about me then you would have celebrated just like everyone else did at my death." said Naruto "Let me guess the villagers where dancing in the streets, eating and drinking at my death."

Suddenly Naruto felt a hard slap across his check. The suddenly blow caused him to lose control of the chakra keeping him standing on top of the water. He dropped down into the knee high water. He whipped his head back around to see Sakura also standing in water.

"You son of a bitch." cried Sakura the tears following down her checks joining the water in the pound at a steady rate. "You hated when the villager judged you as the Kyuubi and yet you judge your friends. You believed that we would hate you…our friend and our teammate because of something out of your control. You should have given us a chance instead of rushing to judge us."

"Sakura." said Naruto

"Then you let us think you died by the hands of Sasuke!" yelled Sakura "And we thought that for fucking years and then out of the blue you show up and then you leave without saying so much of a word to us."

"What made you change Naruto-kun…what made you into such a heartless person like Sasuke, like those villagers who couldn't look pass the Kyuubi within you and see the true you?" asked Sakura "Why did you take the deal with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto lowered his head.

"I did it for you." answered Naruto as he looked at the surface of the water.

"What?" asked Sakura

"I did it for you Sakura." repeated Naruto "I did it to keep my promise to you."

**Flashback**

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan I promise to bring Sasuke back." said a 12 year old Naruto as he stood by the gate. He gave Sakura a thumbs up with that wide stupid smile covering his face. "It a promise of a lifetime."

**End Flashback **

"I promised you that I would bring Sasuke back to you and I will keep that promise no matter what it takes." said Naruto "So when Sasuke ran his chidori though my body and I was about to die I went to the Kyuubi and offered to set him free if he trained me and gave me the strength I needed to bring Sasuke back to you."

"You did all this just to keep a promise to me?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Naruto simply. "I did it for you."

"Why did you do that for me?" asked Sakura

"Because I loved you then." said Naruto

"And now?" asked Sakura as her heart began to sour.

"_Come on say it" _pleaded Inner Sakura

"I am not sure." said Naruto

"_What?" _ thought both Sakura

"I don't know if I still like you are not." explained Naruto "I don't know how much you have changed and how much I have changed. We may so totally different now."

"I see." said Sakura sadly

"I am sorry Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he slowly walked past her and headed toward bed.

"_Naruto-kun doesn't love me." _ cried Sakura her heart breaking into millions of tinny pieces.

"_No he said he wasn't sure if he liked you still or not. He just isn't sure yet." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura's heart started to reform with new found hope. _"We just need to get him to love us again and judgi_ng_ from that fact he said Sakura-chan, we have a good chance of winning this fight." _

"_Chan?....Ya, he did call me chan…Naruto-kun called me Sakura-chan." _cried Sakura in joy _"Naruto-kun is still in there."_

"_Correct now all we ha_ve _to do is get the real Naruto out, return that goofy dumb lovable smile to his face."_ said Inner Sakura

"_We will begin first thing in the morning."_ said Sakura 

Meanwhile in a dark cave a group of ninjas gathered. That group was the Akatsuki.

"So the 9 tailed Jinchuriki is alive." said a ghostly image of the leader of the Akatsuki Pain.

"Yes Pain, he killed Sasori in a single move." said Deidara

"You two where probably yelling at each other about your dumb art." said Kisame with a huge shark tooth grin.

"What did you say about my art!" yelled Deidara

"Calm down." Ordered Pain

"Fine but what of the 9 tails?" asked Kisame

"The jinchuriki said he wasn't a jinchuriki anymore." said Deidara

"That is impossible he would be dead." said another member of the Akatsuki named Hidan

"Everything is possible Hidan." said Pain as he looked at Itachi Uchiha, older brother to Sasuke Uchiha.

"I will use my contacts to find out what is up with the jinchuriki." said Itachi

"Good, now it will take time to prepare the sealing of the two tails." said Pain "In the mean time, Kakuzu and Hidan stay away from fire country for the time being until Itachi will make his contacts find out what is going on there."

"What about me?" asked Deidara

"I was getting to that, you will be getting a new partner." said Pain

"Who?" asked Deidara

"Hello!" yelled a new voice as a man came running toward Deidara and gave him a huge hug.

"Deidara say hello to Tobi." said Pain as most of the other members of the akatsuki chuckled.

"You can't be serious." said Deidara

"Yes, I am a member now." said Tobi as Deidara got a look at him for the first. Time apart from the normal akatsuki cloak he had on his normal spiral patter face mask. "And then even gave me this nice warm cloak. I never knew how warm this cloak was and it looks so cool."

"TOBI SHUT UP!" yelled Deidara

"Now you two are to find the 3 tails and capture it." order Pain

"At once." said Tobi as he snapped to attention as Pain faded from site. Followed by the rest of the Akatsuki. The moment they where gone Tobi turned and looked at Deidara "I'm hungry."

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" asked Deidara

**You all wanted some Naruto and Sakura interactions and I give it to you. I hope you liked this chapter and Naruto's interaction with Sakura. Now please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Plan A**

The next morning Sakura woke up and head down the stairs, she entered a small built in kitchen.

"Morning." said Kakashi as he sat there eating a bowel of cereal though his mask. Sakura just looked the other way as she took out her breakfast from her pack. "There is fresh bread and milk in the fridge."

"Thanks." said Sakura as she made her breakfast

"So I noticed that Naruto and you were out late." said Kakashi "Did anything happen?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei we did nothing but talk and even if we did I wouldn't tell you." said Sakura as she made some instant coffee. She had become admitted to coffee during the time she had worked late at night at the hospital.

"So how do you know that nothing didn't happen?" asked Kakashi

"Because I would be smiling if anything happened." said Sakura sadly as she started drinking her coffee. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

"He left five minutes ago, to do some running before training." said Kakashi

"I see." said Sakura

"We are going to train together today." said Kakashi "Just like out times."

"Just like old times." said Sakura with a smile.

Meanwhile Naruto was running as fast as possible across the top of the ancient wall that surrounded the Demon fox palace. The ancient walls where older then anything ever built by man and thicker and taller then any too. The red stone burned in the early morn sunlight as Naruto kicked it up another nock. Even to foxes he was fast as he made a 90 degree turn without slowing down easy.

"_What the hell was I thinking last night?" _ thought Naruto _"I should of just left and refused to talk to her but no I just had to talk to her. I just had to open up to her. Maybe Saito was right and I do consider her to be my mate."_

"_No, Sakura's heart belongs to Sasuke it always will." _ said Naruto to himself as he made another turn _"There is no reason why she would like me, I am a poor person, I am not rich like Sasuke. I don't look as good as him, I am not as strong as him, I am dead last he is the top of the class. Sakura-chan requires the best and that isn't me."_

"Naruto is running fast today father." said Saito as he sat looking out the window from his family's personal dinning hall.

"Yes." said Kyuubi as he finished his breakfast "He is working though some emotions."

"How soon do you think Naruto will master the sage mode?" asked Saito

"Let's see." said Kyuubi "Go get him."

"Yes, father." said Saito as he ran off to caught Naruto. Naruto stopped for a second as he took a look at his watch.

"_Well at least I beat my best time by over a minute." _ though Naruto as he took in some deep breathe 10 miles in 3 minutes 35 seconds.

"Well I say one thing when your pissed you can do some amazing things." said Saito as he appeared beside Naruto

"What is it Saito?" asked Naruto as he put his hands on top of his head so he could breath deeply.

"My father requires you." said Saito

"Alright." said Naruto as he and Saito headed off to the Kyuubi's personal training area.

A moment later Naruto and Saito stood in front of the Kyuubi.

"You wanted me sir." said Naruto

"I want to see if you have progressed in your mastering of the sage mode." said Kyuubi

"I think I have gotten most of it down now but not totally." said Naruto

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Saito

"Let me show you." said Naruto as he formed a chakra channeling hand sign. As red chakra started dancing around him.

"So far so good." said Saito as pieces of Naruto's flesh started to fall off as his sage form started to form.

Across the compound Sakura and Kakashi could actually feel the ground start to shake.

"What the? What is going on?" asked Sakura, unknown to her the source was Naruto's chakra spiking.

"Almost there." said Saito as Naruto's eyes turned red for a second before back to their normal blue, only they where silted. The chakra began to leave out as Naruto stopped turning and he entered sage mode.

"You did it." said Saito

"Wait." said the Kyuubi as Naruto's chakra leave started to go down extremely fast and he left stage mode.

"There." said Naruto "I can enter stage mode but I can't sustain it yet."

"It's chakra." said Kyuubi "You have mastered the collection of chakra but stabilizing what you collect is just out of reach."

"That is what I figured." said Naruto as he looked down at his body "At least it doesn't hurt my body when I turn."

"Ya, it used to burn you going into that form." said Saito

"You are close, within days of mastering if you push yourself like you normally do." said Kyuubi

"I will begin at once." said Naruto as he turned and started to walk away.

"No." said Kyuubi as Naruto turned and looked at the demon fox.

"You need to work on your teamwork with humans so I want you to work with Kakashi and Sakura." Said the Kyuubi

"Yes, sir." said Naruto knowing that there was no point in arguing with the Kyuubi.

"Ok it stopped." said Kakashi

"But what was that?" asked Sakura

"Oh, that was Naruto." said Katara as she poked her head into the room.

"What?" asked Sakura

"That was him entering sage mode, he must be getting close if he made the ground shake like that." said Katara

"But not far enothe." said Naruto as he and Saito entered the room. "I still need to master stabilizing the chakra."

"I see." said Katara "And Lord Kyuubi has ordered you to train with the humans."

"Yes." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura and Kakashi "Be ready in ten minutes."

"I am ready now." said Sakura

"I need to get some stuff from my room, you two go head." said Kakashi as Naruto and Sakura walked out toward the small training field attached to the house.

"You don't need anything do you?" asked Saito "you're just trying to give Naruto and Sakura some alone time."

"Well." said Kakashi as he reached back and pulled out his book "I need to finish this book."

Meanwhile outside in the training field Naruto and Sakura turned and face each other. "So how do you want to do this?" asked Naruto only to have Sakura grin a bit.

"No justu's no weapons hand to hand combat." said Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto as he turned and placed his sword and cloak aside leaving him a black pants and a thin grey shirt. "I guess if yesterday proved anything it is that I need to work some on my hand to hand combat."

"_Also I can show you my strength." _thought Sakura as she put on her gloves _"Also we will be very close."_

"You ready Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Bring it Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto bolted across the ground faster then Sakura ever dreamed possible.

However a second before impact Sakura raised her hand and caught the punch. Naruto's eyes widened he hadn't expected her to caught the punch. Sakura grinned as she pulled back her own fist and sent it flying. Instead of caught it Naruto ducked under it. Then he used his free hand and grabbed the back of Sakura's shirt. Then in one quick movement he flipped her over his back and sent her flying toward the ground. However Sakura responded because the moment she hit the ground she whipped her leg around taking out Naruto's footing. Causing him to fall on top of Sakura.

Sakura had to fight down a blush as she noticed that Naruto was now partly on top of her. However there was no time for blushing for Naruto as he jumped off Sakura and landed a few feet away. Sakura got up on a knee as she looked at Naruto, he had a slight blush on him.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"_She will not get the better of me." _Thought Naruto as he bolted across the training field again and this time Sakura wasn't ready. He delivered his knee right into Sakura's chin, blood started to poor out of the edges of her mouth as she went flying back into the dirt.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto as Sakura slowly got onto her knees spitting out some blood.

"_Ok, now he made me mad." _ thought Sakura as she jumped to her feet and bolted across the training ground and elbowed Naruto in the chest before punching him hard in the face. Naruto was stunned for a moment and that allowed Sakura to delivered five hard gut shots on Naruto. For the sixth shot she pulled back and delivered one extremely hard shot to his gut. When her fist impacted a mix of spit and blood came out of Naruto's mouth as he stumbled backward.

"Didn't the Kyuubi warn you about thinking an enemy was out of the fight?" asked Sakura

"Ya and you should listen to him too." Said Naruto as suddenly he bolted across the area and kicked Sakura in the face, so hard that she lifted off the ground. Then he reached up to grab her and slam her down onto his knee.

"Naruto stop." ordered Kakashi before Naruto could do anything else to Sakura who just flew to the ground bouncing two times before stopping.

"Fine." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura. Blood was pouring out of her nose and sides of her mouth. She was also a little unstable on her feet.

"_At least I showed her._" Thought Naruto until he started to feel his stomach and chest again, he knew he would have a massive bruise in the morning even with the healing power he got as part of the deal with the Kyuubi. _"God, damn that fucking hurt. She is not the same weak Sakura-chan that she was when we where genin. I hope I didn't hurt her."_

"Sakura go rest let Naruto and I work." said Kakashi

"Ok." Said Sakura as she applied healing chakra to her face as she walked inside and sat down in a small living room.

"Why does Naruto-kun did that does he not care about me?" asked Sakura out load "I know that training is suppose to be hard but not like this, the point is to get better not beat each other up. I need find a way to get Naruto to love me again."

"I knew it." Said a voice as Sakura looked over the couch to see Katara standing there. "You love Naruto."

"Crap." Said Sakura

"Well today is your lucky day Sakura I am willing to help you win the young man's heart." said Katara

"I don't think you will be much help to me." said Sakura "He must not care that much about me after what he did today."

"He cares." said Katara as Sakura looked at her "And he hates himself for letting you in, your winning his heart and that tough male side of him doesn't want to admit it."

"_Makes sense." _said Inner Sakura _"Naruto-kun is pissed because we are winning the fight for his heart."_

"Besides who has been around Naruto all these years? Who knows how he has changed?" asked Katara "Face it young vixen you need me."

"_She is right and we need to get Naruto-kun back before Hinata or some other bitch tries to take him away when he comes back to the village." _ said Inner Sakura

"Ok, what do you suggest?" asked Sakura

"Every vixen has their charm, even you. We just need to find something that will make Naruto's emotional walls come crashing down" said Katara

"But you said it yourself I don't look as good as the other girls." said Sakura sadly

"Every male is attracted to different things. We just need to find out what Naruto likes in a vixen and make that stand out in you." said Katara "That will get him interested and then you can build from there."

"What does Naruto-kun like?" asked Sakura

"What do all males like in a vixen? It's on their minds 24 hours a day" asked Katara "They love sex so make yourself look sexy."

Meanwhile out in the real world Sasuke Uchiha stood in the early morning sunlight. In front of him stood a white skinned man.

"It is time to test your skills." said Orochimaru

"How so?" asked Sasuke "Are you my opponent?"

"Heavens no." laughed Orochimaru as a thousand ninjas appeared out of a nearby woods. Sasuke didn't even blink. "Ah, what power you must have to face a thousand enemies and not even blink."

With that he disappeared from the battlefield as the soldiers charged forward to kill Sasuke but it was pointless as Sasuke began cutting them down with easy.

"Amazing." said Orochimaru "He will make the perfect vessel."

"Yes, my lord." said Kabuto

Unknown to them another pair of eyes was on Sasuke and these where not human.

"Yes, he is perfect." hissed the scout snake as he prepared to make his move.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I will make a deal with you all. If you can give me 40 reviews (That say something not just good or great story) I will update right away. I do this because A) I love reading your reviews and B) I love to laugh in my roommates face when I get more reviews then him. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Snake of Snakes.**

Later that night Sasuke Uchiha sat in a his room in medication.

"Show yourself." ordered Sasuke as a black and green snake maybe two yards long appeared from out of the darkness.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha, I am Bilal." Hissed the snake stressing the s is Sasuke's name.

"You are not one of the Orochimaru's summons." stated Sasuke

"Very good, human." hissed Bilal "I am a messenger of Lord Seamus ruler of all demon snakes, we want you."

"Why should I care about you." said Sasuke

"Does the name Naruto Uzumaki ring a bell?" asked Bilal as Sasuke's eyes widened.

**Flashback in the Valley of the End**

A 12 year old Sasuke held Naruto up with a chidori in his hand.

"It's time for you to die Naruto." said Sasuke as he quickly stabbed Naruto in the chest, he could feel Naruto's blood run onto his arm. Sasuke quickly ripped his arm out as blood started to pour out of Naruto's body. "Goodbye dead last."

With that Sasuke tossed Naruto into the fast moving water coming off the waterfall.

**End Flashback**

"He is dead, I killed him." stated Sasuke

"No he is alive." said Bilal as Sasuke's head snapped around.

"What?" asked Sasuke

"After you failed to kill him he was rescue by demon sealed within him the Kyuubi." said Bilal

"I see, so that was the source of dead last's power." said Sasuke as the pieces fell into place.

"Yes, and now he has the demon fox summon pack and has been trained by them in ways that makes him one of the most powerful ninjas in the world." said Bilal

"He is no match for me and he will never be." said Sasuke defiantly.

"Are you sure?" asked Bilal "Because we can offer you the demon snake summoning pack."

"Why?" asked Sasuke "I am assuming that you are not doing this out of kindness."

"Of course not, we want you to complete what you started years ago and kill the Kyuubi's student." said Bilal

"And what do I get out of this?" asked Sasuke

"True power." said Bilal "Power that will crush anyone before you power that this foolish human you call your master could only dream of."

For a brief moment Sasuke sat there thinking.

"Very well but before I take on dead last I must kill someone else." said Sasuke

"Whom?" asked Bilal

"My elder brother Itachi Uchiha, I have sworn to kill him." said Sasuke

"Very well." said Bilal "It will allow us to see your skills but first you need to get ride of your certain master."

"I need the summoning pack." said Sasuke

"You must go to my master for that." said Bilal "And only after you get rid of Orochimaru."

"Very well." said Sasuke as he stood up and pick up his sword as Bilal slithered up Sasuke's leg before finding a place around Sasuke's neck. "What are you doing?"

"I am required to go with you, to help you if needed." said Bilal

"Your help will not be needed." said Sasuke

"Then consider me an audience." hissed Bilal as Sasuke left the room and headed toward Orochimaru's room. They stopped outside of Orochimaru's door, Bilal watched as Sasuke raised his hand and pointed toward a simple looking door. Suddenly a ray of lightening chakra shot out going through the door.

On the other side of door Orochimaru was caught unaware as his hands where speared though by Sasuke's attack.

"_Interesting attack." _ thought Bilal as Sasuke cut the door apart and entered the room. Orochimaru sat on his bed. His arms where crossed with Sasuke's attack running though both of them.

"Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru "You came just as I knew you would but sooner then I thought."

"He had some encouragement." hissed Bilal

"Who are you?" asked Orochimaru

"I am Bilal massager for the Lord of all Demon snakes." said Bilal as Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Lord Seamus?" asked Orochimaru as he remembered the legends about the demons snakes, he always believed them to be myths but now he saw one.

"Yes." said Bilal "And my master wants Sasuke."

"As such I no longer need you." said Sasuke "And I have nothing more to learn from you."

Orochimaru couldn't move as Sasuke walked closer and closer to him.

"Orochimaru you are weaker than me and soon I will have the summon skills I will be even stronger." said Sasuke as he walked closer to Orochimaru "There is no reason to give you my body anymore."

"You have the nerve to do this, after all that I have done." said Orochimaru

"You used me as your toy, like you have with so many others." said Sasuke "You toyed with people, used them for your own goal and now the tables are turned and someone toyed with you."

"Damn you Uchiha I will have your body." hissed Orochimaru

"I don't think so." said Sasuke as me moved forward and raised his sword to kill Orochimaru. However at the last moment Orochimaru opened his mouth as something darted out.

Sasuke slowly turned and looked at the new source of chakra. There was a huge white snake made out hundreds if not thousands of white snakes. With a face that looked like a snake version of Orochimaru.

"A white snake covered with white scales." said Orochimaru "So that is your true form?"

"All the experiments he did changed his form." said Bilal

"Now Sasuke I will have your body." said Orochimaru as he lunged forward to take Sasuke. Sasuke jumped over the attack with easy. However dozens of white snakes shot of Orochimaru's body as they tried to capture Sasuke. However Bilal's eyes glowed a sick green as the snakes stopped moving.

"What the?" asked Orochimaru

"Did you forget I am a demon snake, your snakes know that I am a higher rank and they must follow my will." Said Bilal

"I will take care of this." said Sasuke "Stay out of this."

"If you use your curse mark you will win with easy however your curse mark doesn't go well with us." said Bilal as Sasuke felt a pain in his curse mark.

"What the?" asked Sasuke

"I am changing your curse mark; it will now be the seal of the demon snake." said Bilal as the curse mark changed to the image of a black snake inside a white circle. "Now you may fight him alone."

"Very well." said Sasuke as Bilal slithered off Sasuke and lied beside the door looking in, an audience for the battle to come.

"This should be very amusing." said Bilal as Sasuke formed his chakra into a blade made out lightening.

"I don't care what that demon snake did, your body will be mine." said Orochimaru as he lunged forward only to have Sasuke cut him down with easy.

"That was too easy." said Sasuke as he looked at Orochimaru he was cut into four pieces.

"First rule of battle Sasuke never consider an enemy dead until they are underground." said Bilal as Orochimaru started laughing.

"Foolish boy, your body is mine; see you are breathing in a toxic gas." said Orochimaru as everything changed. Now Sasuke was standing in an endless room that looked like an internal organ. Slowly it wrapped his body up until only the face remained as that was happening another form appeared this one of Orochimaru. He too was wrapped in the fleshly material that made the room.

"This is a world I created Sasuke and it is where I will take your body." said Orochimaru as Sasuke's Sharingan eyes glowed.

"Foolish old man, you should have learned by now no justu is immune to these eyes." said Sasuke as the fleshly binds holding him turned black before they started to mold into a three headed beast.

"No…this is impossible I am the immortal Orochimaru." pleaded Orochimaru as he looked death in the face.

"Foolish humans all things die." said a new voice as a huge snake appeared. It's glowing green eyes where housed inside a black body with a blood red checked pattern on his back. His cobra hood casted a dark shadow over everything.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke

"He is Lord Seamus king of all demon snakes." said Bilal

"The snake seal informed me of your location and the reports were wrong." said Seamus with a smile as his forked tongue poked in and out of his mouth "You are stronger then they said."

"I will be stronger then I seal Orochimaru within me." said Sasuke

"Please…he will be like a cancer within you always trying to get out, just kill him and get it over with." said Bilal

"My son is correct kill him now and I will give you the summoning pack." hissed Seamus

"Very well." said Sasuke as he raised his sword with one quick move cut Orochimaru's head off. Instantly everything changed to show a dark poorly light room. The smooth stone floors reflected the light giving everything a ghostly glow.

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha to the throne room of the demon snakes." said Seamus

"I see." said Sasuke "You transported us after I killed Orochimaru?"

"Yes because it is time for you to go though the summon ritual." said Seamus "Follow us."

Sasuke walked though the dark hallways, even Orochimaru's bases where bright compared to these. The only real source of light came from the few small torches and light bouncing off the red glowing eyes of snake statues. Finally they turned the corner to show a small open area surrounded by torches. In the center of the room where two large stone snakes facing each other. In-between the snakes was a stone alter. On the alter being held by two more smaller stone snakes was a scroll. Also two smaller snakes decorated the bottom of the alter.

"The demon snake summoning scroll." Stated Sasuke as Seamus wrapped around the alter before facing Sasuke.

"Yes….Sasuke Uchiha, you have proven yourself when you killed your old master Orochimaru but now are you willing to accept true power." hissed Seamus

"As long as I kill Itachi and Naruto I will do anything." said Sasuke

"Very good, with the power of the snake you will be my tool to take down the demon fox and his allies." said Seamus "Now reach out and take the scroll."

Seamus watched as Sasuke reached out and touched the scroll. Instantly the stone snakes moved and all six of them struck with lightening speed, speeds that not even Sasuke could follow. Their fangs sunk into Sasuke's body, the two larger snakes bit his shoulders, the two small ones on the top of the alter bit his hands as the bottom snaked bit his feet. Sasuke couldn't help but winced in pain as poison ran into his body.

"What the?" asked Sasuke

"This is the price of true power…Sasuke Uchiha." said Seamus with a grin "If you survive that is. The Kyuubi and his weak allies are too chicken to use this method to gain strength because of the likely hood of death."

Sasuke wanted to fall down but the stone snakes kept him standing up. It hurt more then anything he had ever gone though even the curse mark wasn't as bad as this.

"We will learn if you made it in 24 hours." said Seamus as demon chakra began to infusion into Sasuke's body.

Meanwhile in the Village hidden in the Leaves, Tsunade sat behind her desk as members of the council stood before her. The council was made out of the seven top clans in the village. When the village first formed there was nine clans but the Uchiha clan was gone accept for Sasuke and Itachi and as far as the council knew the Namikaze clan died with Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade we have heard some disturbing news." said the current head of council Hiashi Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan.

"What news is that?" asked Tsunade

"One of the lower clans informed us that you made a deal with the Kyuubi?" asked Hiashi "We didn't want to believe this until I asked a member of my clan only to find out it was true."

"So Hinata let it out?" asked Tsunade

"We are not here to talk about my daughter." said Hiashi "We are here because you made a deal with the Kyuubi."

"Ya, I did." said Tsunade "We share a common enemy in the Akatsuki and Naruto has become very strong and it is in the best interest of the village."

"The Kyuubi tried to destroy the village." snapped Tsume Inuzuka "That fox killed a lot of my clan including my husband. How dare you make a deal with the fox!"

"The pass is in the pass there is nothing we can do about it and I believe the Kyuubi's story about why he attacked the village." said Tsunade

"What are his reasons?" asked Shikaku Nara father of Shikamaru Nara.

"Who cares he killed them!" yelled Tsume showing that fieriness that was well known in her clan.

"He was being controlled." said Tsunade "By one of our own."

"What?" asked Choza Akimichi

"He was being controlled the power of Madara Uchiha." said Tsunade "And his Mangekyo Sharingan."

"He died years ago at the hands of the 1st Hokage." said Hiashi

"No body was ever found." said Tsunade "And we all know the stories of the power of his Sharingan."

"It is possible that a Sharingan of that power could control a demon." said Shikaku

"You can't possibly believe this." said Inoichi Yamanaka father to Ino Yamanaka

"I am not saying it's the truth but is it possible yes." said Shikaku "It would make sense my grandfather told me stories about Madara Uchiha and his hatred of the village. I could see him wanting to destroy it."

"No matter we don't want the demon's child back, he can stay with his own kind." said Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Well if he choices to come back and I think he will there is nothing you can do to stop him." Said Tsunade

"We will mark him as a missing ninja with a kill on site order." said Hiashi

"You can only do that with a full council vote and have me sign off on it and I am not going to sign that." said Tsunade with a smile as Hiashi Hyuuga glared at her. "So why don't you all get out of my office."

**I know I said that I wouldn't update until I reached 40 reviews last chapter but I changed my mind so I am posting this chapter. I didn't think you would mine the early update. I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** **Katara's Plan**

Sakura didn't get much sleep that night as she prepared to follow Katara's advice in how to get a mate.

**Flashback**

"What?" asked Sakura

"Just look as sexy as possible." said Katara "Like a members of the male sex all it takes some sexy actions by a vixen to get them interested and since Naruto is already interested all it takes is a final push, to get the over the edge."

"I am not sure this with work?" said Sakura

"Trust me males in general are the same, they tend to have a few things on their mind at all time and sex is one of them." said Katara with a smile

"I think you and my friend Ino would get along great." said Sakura "You two seam to share the same line of thinking."

"Well not all humans are dumb but it will take a true genius to bring out your features." said Katara as Sakura glared at her.

**End Flashback**

Katara had gone out though Sakura's cloths and picked out what would drive Naruto wild and Sakura had to admit she was in such a rush to pack that she had thrown her whole closet into her bag. Including the stuff she got just to shut Ino up when they went shopping. It seems that Ino and Katara shared the same line of thought when it came to cloths, the sexier the better.

"Sakura it's time to train!" yelled Naruto from downstairs. Kakashi was allowed to go back to the Leaf for the day inform the Hokage about the situation but everyone knew he was really only to give a report about Naruto.

"Coming." said Sakura as she stood up and headed toward the door.

Meanwhile outside in the inner courtyard Naruto stood waiting along with Saito.

"Waiting for someone isn't like you." said Saito as he looked at Naruto. "You are always rush toward training and never waiting for anyone."

"Ya and your point is?" asked Naruto

"It is that you are changing because of the vixen." said Saito as he looked up and grinned. "And looks likes the vixen wants to strut her stuff."

"What?" asked Naruto as he turned around and saw what Sakura had on. Her normal outfit was gone instead she had a red sleeveless top that hugged her sides and made her breast looked bigger and showed a lot of cleavage. The top ended just below her breast before showing her tone stomach. Her skirt which used to go about ¾ the way to her knees was now a short red miny skirt that went ½ the old distance with black fishnet shorts under it. Her normal boots where also gone instead her new boots had opening along the sides showing more skin. To top it all off her finger/toe nails where painted the same shade of red as her cloths.

"_Just look at him."_ thought Sakura as she couldn't help but grin at the look on Naruto's face. His eyes followed her with each step down the staircase.

"_We so have him." _said Inner Sakura

"_I hope." _ said Sakura back as she stopped right in front of Naruto.

"So what is on the training schedule today?" asked Sakura

For a second Naruto couldn't think, her was Sakura dressed in the hottest thing he had ever seen her in and then she must of used a stronger version of her shampoo because he could smell her strawberry scented shampoo mixed in with her own natural sent. It was driving him insane as he hoped Sakura didn't notice the bulge that was growing in the front of his pants.

"Um…some mediation and then some physical training." said Naruto as he tried to notice that he had a clean view down at Sakura's clearage. Being tall had some advances.

"Ok, shall we get going?" asked Sakura

"Sure." said Naruto as Sakura started to walk toward the training field, Sakura's hips where moving side to side in such a way that made her even sexier. Little did he know Sakura was giving him that show. Now Saito looked toward the staircase only to see Katara standing there with a smile on her face.

"_Should have known this was your doing." _ thought Saito as Katara disappeared around the corner.

Back in the Leaf Kakashi stood before Lady Tsunade. "He is that powerful?" asked Tsunade

"Ya, he is by far the strongest person I have ever seen at his age, even Itachi wasn't as good as him." said Kakashi

"But Itachi has the Sharingan." said Shizune as she stood beside Tsunade.

"The Sharingan means next to nothing compared to what Naruto can do." Said Kakashi

"How?" asked Tsunade

"Part of his training is having access to demon chakra, his eyes turn into normal red eyes with slits that we all saw whenever Kyuubi chakra leaked out before." said Kakashi as they all remembered those silted red eyes. "Well they cancel out the effects of the Sharingan. It was a waste of chakra to even use it on him."

"If he can stop the Sharingan, then he can go up against Sasuke's or Itachi's Sharingan and be on equal footing." said Shizune

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune

"Naruto may be good in training and in power. However it takes years to developed instinct in battle, the ability to sense a trap or known the enemies location and what their next move is." said Tsunade "That takes years of actually going out on missions to developed that and I have the feeling that when Naruto comes back to the village he will force himself to go on the most dangerous mission."

"Well Naruto has always been a fast learner when he wants to be." said Kakashi

"And how is Sakura doing?" asked Tsunade

"Well Naruto is showing interest but he seems to be torn in his emotions. He wants to be with Sakura so much I see it from a distance but yet he beats her up any chance he gets." said Kakashi

"He is worried and scarred." said Tsunade as Shizune and Kakashi looked at her. "He is worried that Sakura may actually like him now but he scared to show it because he is afraid of rejection."

Shizune and Kakashi lowered their heads.

"Ya, Naruto has been shown so little kindness and has been so alone in his life that he doesn't want his heart broken." said Shizune

"Makes sense." said Kakashi as he looked toward the demon fox that had been sent with him to bring him back to the demon world when done. "How about we grab something to eat."

"Lord Kyuubi said to return as soon as possible." said the fox

"Well you said it takes a lot of chakra to go back and forth between our world and yours so why don't we let you rest some more." said Kakashi

"Very well." said the fox "It will give Naruto and the pink vixen some more alone time."

Back in the demon world Sakura and Naruto sat Indian style across from each other.

"So what are we trying to do?" asked Sakura

"I am trying to master the sage mode." Said Naruto

"Sage mode?" asked Sakura

"Basically I am learning how to gather natural chakra and combine it with physical and spiritual energy to enter a form that is extremely powerful." said Naruto "I have mastered gathering the chakra and physical I can handle it."

"What about the spiritual energy?" asked Sakura

"That is my problem that is the chakra that keeps everything in check and that is where I am having the problem." said Naruto "Once I master that I will master sage mode and finish my training."

"I see." said Sakura as she remembered back to the tree climbing training with Kakashi and Sasuke "So even after all these years you're having problems controlling chakra maybe I should give you another hint."

"Can't really help me with this Sakura-chan, spiritual energy is based on your own personal demons and if you have settled them." said Naruto "I have settled all my demons but one."

"I thought you hated the villagers for what they have done to you." said Sakura

"I do." said Naruto

"Then how can you have settled all your demons if you hate them?" asked Sakura

"Because I know I hate them so it doesn't bother me anymore." said Naruto "I would love to hurt them but I know they only blamed the Kyuubi for the deaths of their loved ones."

"So what is this last demon?" asked Sakura

"You." answered Naruto

"Me?" asked Sakura

"Correct." said Naruto as he looked into Sakura's sea green eyes "So I have to ask why are you dressed like that? You look like you're going to go out on the town to party not on a training session."

"_What do we say?" _ asked Inner Sakura

"_The truth." _said Sakura back _"Naruto's been hurt too much by our words in the pass. I am not hurting him now with a lie."_

"Well the truth is Naruto-kun I was trying to get you to like me before you go back to the Leaf and see that compared to the other girls I don't look the greatest." said Sakura as she remembered Katara's words about how she didn't look as good as Ino and Hinata. "I thought I needed to make myself look sexy so that you would become interested in me again."

"I would be lying Sakura-Chan if I didn't say that I didn't look at how a woman looks." said Naruto "I am a guy after all, however what also matters to me is the woman's personality, her kindness, her gentleness, her strength and her self-confidence. And Sakura dressing like that gets my attention in a physical sense but it does nothing for what really matters."

_"We screwed up." _ said Sakura

"_Ya, we may have gotten him aroused but we haven't won his heart." _ said Inner Sakura

"Sorry Naruto-kun I listened to Katara against my better interest." said Sakura

"I figured, now I am saying never to dress like that because it makes you looks very, very good." said Naruto with a perverted grin, a grin not unlike those stupid grins he did as a kid. Sakura eyes narrowed before punching Naruto in the face. That punch sent him flying back into the wall of the courtyard making a creator on impact.

"Baka." said Sakura as she turned and walked away to change out of those cloths however as she walked she gave Naruto a show by making sure to move her hips from side to side all the while smiling. She now knew that Naruto was interested and what he liked.

Else were in the demon world Seamus stood looking at Sasuke they were moments away from finding out if Sasuke survived the infusion of demon chakra.

"Are you sure this is human is going to be useful." said a new voice as Seamus looked toward the darkness, a large black scorpion with glowing golden eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"Ah…Kamari what is the lord of all scorpions doing here." said Seamus to his allies. Now the snakes, scorpions and sharks where all in an alliance together but it was a tense alliance where they friend one moment could turn on you in the next.

"We are worried about the use of this human." said another voice as a large white shark full of razor sharp teeth. Now demon sharks where naturally strong in water but channeling their chakra allowed them to fly though air as if it was water.

"Niko lord of all demon sharks." said Seamus "So all three of us are gathered here."

"Yes, the human is a concern." said Kamari

"But so is the human the Kyuubi has taken as his student." said Seamus

"So you wish to counteract the Kyuubi's human with your own?" asked Niko

"That is the plan." said Seamus as he spoke the stone snakes that had been infusion Sasuke with demon chakra released and return to their original spots. To everyone's amazement Sasuke was still standing, the wounds from the snake bites quickly healed at a speed faster than even Naruto's.

"Sasuke Uchiha are you there." said Seamus as Sasuke turned and looked toward the group of demons. His Sharingan itself had changed no longer was it red with black commas it was pure black with bone white commons.

"Did you expect me to die." hissed Sasuke in a voice that even made the demons a little afraid and would scare a human into the grave.

"Actually I did, no human has ever made it through the process alive." said Seamus "And now all you have to do is sign the contract with your blood."

They all sat there and watched as Sasuke reached out and took the scroll from its resting place. He quickly signed his name to the scroll before placing it back in the holder.

"Now what to do for your first task?" asked Seamus

"Is it to kill my brother." said Sasuke

"It would be a good way to test your skills, very well." said Seamus "But how do you plan to do it?"

"I am going to form a small team of three other people to help me track him down and keep his Akatsuki allies out of the fight." said Sasuke

"Sounds like a plan." said Seamus

"If you are going to form a team and if Seamus is going to use you against the Kyuubi's human then we might as well go all the way." said Niko

"You are not considering?" asked Kamari

"Yes, we use all four summons packs." said Niko

"Sounds like a good idea to me, they may be useful as front line soldiers against the Kyuubi and his allies when the war comes." said Seamus

"Alright." said Niko as Seamus looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke bring us three more people and we will choose from them to sign our summoning pack." said Seamus

"At once." said Sasuke as Bilal slithered up to Sasuke from the darkness and he transported Sasuke back to the human world.

**Well I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I will ask that you all keep on reading and reviewing. Now back to studying for my exam tomorrow. Wish me luck on my test and please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Naruto's Heart**

Kakashi had come back a few hours ago and after a bit of light training had gone to bed. Naruto had decided to go back to meditations and in hopes that Sakura wouldn't find him he had moved to the roof of the building just looking up at the full moon. However it was all in vain as Sakura appeared beside him. She had changed back into her normal outfit.

"Nice moon tonight." said Sakura as she looked up at the full moon high above them. She could see the lights from the village that she wasn't allowed to go too.

"Ya it is." said Naruto

"Naruto what is the demon fox village like? I mean outside these walls." asked Sakura

"Well it is a lot like the village hidden in the leaves, people going about their day. Going to work, paying bills and raising their families." said Naruto "They tend to look at me every time I leave these walls."

"Naruto-kun do you miss the village?" asked Sakura "Do you miss going out on missions?"

"On some levels ya." said Naruto "Every once in a while I feel nostalgic and think back about our missions."

"Naruto-kun I know can't talk you out of bring Sasuke back to the village can I?" asked Sakura

"No, I will keep my promise to you Sakura-Chan I know you will be happy with Sasuke, your true love." said Naruto with just a little amount of hurt in his voice.

"Listen Naruto-kun not to belittle your sacrifice in coming here and cutting off all human contact." said Sakura "But people change Naruto-kun and I would rather have you back then Sasuke."

"Sakura how could you turn your back on him?" asked Naruto

"Naruto he betrayed the village and tried to kill you." said Sakura "He turned his back on us."

"Just because he turned his back on us doesn't mean we have to turn our back to him." said Naruto as he leaned back on the slanted titled roof and looked up at the stars. "If anything we have to try harder to get him back."

"Maybe he was always evil." said Sakura "He was always out to get revenge on someone…who I don't know."

"Itachi." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him. "Sasuke was after his older brother Itachi who had killed his entire clan in a single night before joining the Akatsuki. Sasuke has leaded a tough life with no family and we can't turn our back on him or else he will be alone."

"Listen a Naruto you can't put the fact that Sasuke lost his parents as a reason he betrayed the village, you had no family and you didn't betray us." said Sakura

"Ya, but to have a family and then lose it must be harder then never having a family." said Naruto

"And never having one is just as hard, I mean I am sorry for everything I said and did that hurt you back when we were kids." said Sakura

"Thanks but it was too late." said Naruto as Sakura's heart started to break fearing he hated her "I forgave you and the others are a long time ago. You where just following your parents wishes"

"I still had to say sorry." said Sakura

"However." said Naruto as he tightened his fist "I haven't forgiven those bastards back in the leaf who treated me like shit and knew what I had done for the village. They used a kid…no a baby to seal a king of demons and then they treat that baby who is holding that demon back like shit."

"It isn't right." said Sakura

"OF COURSE IT ISN"T RIGHT!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs at Sakura.

"_Naruto-kun is touching about letting people in." _ said Inner Sakura

"_Ya, it is because of all the pain he went though as a kid." _ said Sakura back _"It will take a lot of time to heal those wounds."_

"_Ya, it will." _ said Inner Sakura back

"_And I know where to start." _ said Sakura back as she reached into pouch and pulled out an item.

"Naruto-kun I have something to show you." said Sakura as Naruto sat up and looked at what Sakura was holding. There in her hands was his hand band, the same one he had on when he was fighting Sasuke.

"Where did you get this?" asked Naruto "They burry the headbands with the ninja."

"Normally yes but if the family asks for it they get it I asked Lady Tsunade for it. I just couldn't let it go, it was all I had left of you." said Sakura as she ran her fingers across the metal headband "And I have kept it all these years but I think it should go back to you."

Sakura held out the headband as Naruto slowly took it into headband into his hands and just looked at it.

"Put it on Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"I don't think it will fit anymore." said Naruto

"It's worth a try." said Sakura as Naruto raised his headband back to his forehead and tried to tie it on but it was too short.

"Well it doesn't fit." said Naruto as he looked at the headband again only to have Sakura take it out of his hand. Naruto watched as Sakura tied it to his upper arm.

"Yes, it does." said Sakura "You just need to know where to put it."

Naruto just sat there looking at the headband on his arm. It felt so strange but yet so familiar to have that headband on even if it was in a different location.

"Naruto I have one other thing to give you." said Sakura as she pulled out a half burnt photo from her pouch. Naruto noticed the photo it was the one he used to look at before he would fall asleep. It was the picture of team seven, Naruto and Sasuke standing side by side glaring at each other, while Sakura smiled in between them with Kakashi over them.

The image was burnt around the edges and the part of the photo with Sasuke's face was brunt to a crisp. However it was in a new frame.

"Where did you get this?" asked Naruto

"From your place." said Sakura

**Flashback**

It was just after the funeral for Naruto and Sakura was walking around in a daze, she had no idea on how she ended up at Naruto's apartment. She looked up at the broken door wondering why it was down. She reached out for the door knob only to have the entire door fall down. She walked into the main room to see a burnt out couch, broken glass and other trash. On the wall beside the spray painted words "The Demon is Finally Dead" and "Have fun in Hell" where human waste as if some sick person had thrown it along the wall.

"Why did someone do this?" asked Sakura as she looked at the destroyed room. She could see the inside of some walls. She moved toward the bed room only to see the entire room was burnt, the bed was the worst. She walked over to the night stand and picked up a half burned photo. The fame had protected most of it but the edges along with Sasuke's face was burned to pieces.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she ran her fingers across the still hot glass.

"Who are you?" asked a new voice as Sakura looked toward the door to see a short extremely fat balding man. She knew him from around town as the owner of many apartment buildings and this was one of his buildings. Therefore he was Naruto's landlord.

"Sakura Haruno I was on Naruto's team." said Sakura "And I just wanted to see his things, but what happened here."

"Your to young to understand." stated the Land Lord "Now get out so I can clean this place and finally make some money on this place."

"Alright." said Sakura as she looked at the photo "Is it alright that I take this?"

"Sure why the hell would I care." said the Land Lord "It's one less thing I have to clean up."

"Thank you." said Sakura as she pushed pass him and headed out the door with the photo

"I guess someone has to miss the demon." said the land lord as Sakura exited the apartment and headed home.

**End flashback**

"I put it in a new frame." said Sakura "I hope that's ok?"

"Its fine Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he looked at himself dressed up in a bright orange jumpsuit. "I was an idiot for wearing that stupid thing."

"Ya, but you where a loveable idiot." said Sakura with a smile as Naruto lowered his head.

"Listen Sakura-chan I know you like me but I am not good for you." said Naruto his head still looking at the ground "Sasuke when he gets back can give you a lot more than me. I am poor he comes from a rich clan; I am a demon's child he is the golden child. He is better than me and you deserve the best."

Naruto felt Sakura's hand on his chin. She pulled her his head up and looked Naruto's blue eyes.

"Sasuke may have money but not your heart, I know you would never turn your back on friends like Sasuke did, you never go back on your word." said Sakura as she moved forward so her hot breath could be felt on Naruto's lips "As for you not being good for me."

With that she pressed her lips against his and Sakura started kissing him. For a moment Naruto didn't return the kiss but slowly he started to kiss her back. It was slow as if he was afraid to show his feelings. Sakura pulled back for some air but keep their foreheads pressed together so she could look straight into those warm blue eyes and he could look into those sea green eyes.

"Let me decide that Naruto-kun" said Sakura softy as she kissed Naruto again and this time he returned the kiss right away.

On a nearby rooftop Saito sat watching Naruto and Sakura kissing on top of their roof.

"I expected better than that from you Naruto…you let the vixen win." said Saito "You let her get control."

"Control is the wrong word, Saito." said a voice as Saito looked toward his right as Katara appeared out of the wind.

"What would you call it?" asked Saito as Katara walked up and sat beside her future mate.

"Love." said Katara as she looked into his eyes "And as much as you hate to admit it you know Naruto loves Sakura just like you love me."

"I don't love you." snapped Saito

"Ya, right." said Katara with a laugh "Did you not think I would notice you checking me out or looking at me from across the table, even before our parents told us we were arranged for mating."

Saito didn't say anything he was too busy trying to think of a way out of this. However not talking gave Katara the opening she needed.

"You can play the tough cold hearted fox all you want but like Naruto deep down your emotional and just want to be loved." said Katara

"I am prince of the demon foxes next in line for the throne of the demon foxes." said Saito

"You also lost your mom, your baby sister and then your father in the span of a week." said Katara as Saito looked at the ground as he tried not to remember the hardest week in his life. "You may have gotten your father back but that was after 12 years of being without a family. While 12 years is a short time for us it is still time away from your only living family."

"Shut up Katara." said Saito as he disappeared into a ball of flames.

"Looks like you will be harder for me to open up then Naruto were for Sakura." said Katara "However I have more time to play with."

Meanwhile in the human world Sasuke Uchiha walked down a darkened room full of huge test tubes full of water. He walked up to the largest one separated from the others.

"I knew it was you." said a voice from the tube "The fact that you are here proves that you where the one who killed Orochimaru."

"Yes." answered Sasuke "But first let's get you out of there."

With that Sasuke cut across the tube releasing the water. The water poured out onto the floor into a large pool. From that pool a human face appeared.

"Free at last." said a nude man about Sasuke's age. He had white hair with deep purple eyes and sharp shark like teeth.

"Ya, Suigetsu you're the first." said Sasuke

"First so you're forming a team?" asked Suigetsu

"Yes Karin from the southern hideout and Jugo from the Northern hideout." said Sasuke

"Ah those two…I don't like those two." said Suigetsu

"You liking those two is not my concern." said Sasuke "Put some cloths on we are leaving."

"Who are you to order me around? You may have freed me but you don't own me." said Suigetsu as Sasuke turned walked out of the base.

"What are you doing?" asked Bilal as he slithered up to Sasuke as he walked out of the base.

"Just wait." said Sasuke as they became too headed out of the base. Then just after sunrise they came across Suigetsu swimming in a large pool of water in the middle of the road.

"It was your team wasn't it? The team that took down Zabuza Momochi?" asked Suigetsu as he turned and looked at Sasuke. "What happened to his blade?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched Suigetsu swim in the pool he had created.

"Ok, how about this? You give me the blade and I'll help you in whatever your planning." said Suigetsu

Sasuke just looked at him before walking across the water.

"Put some clothes on." said Sasuke

"Fine." said Suigetsu

**I hope you like this chapter, Naruto and Sakura finally got together sort of. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 It's Finished**

Naruto sat in meditation but his mind was focused of what had happened the night before, Sakura had kissed him. Sakura the girl he had a crush on this before he could remember had kissed him. Oh how he loved the taste of her lips on his, the slight moan she gave off when he brushed some of her hair behind her ear sounded like music to him. His entire body felt as if electricity was running though it even just thinking about it.

"You seem happy today Naruto." said the Kyuubi as he appeared beside the young ninja

"Ya, well." said Naruto

"You kissed the vixen didn't you?" asked Kyuubi

"How did you know?" asked Naruto slightly embarrassed the Kyuubi had become almost like a father to him.

"The outer perimeter guards where interested in what was going on." said Kyuubi "Next time do it in a more private area."

"Sorry." said Naruto

"At least you didn't go all the way did you?" asked Kyuubi

"No. I didn't." said Naruto "Do you really think I would be that careless?"

"No but emotions tend to be strong in a first love and you don't get second chances." said Kyuubi

"I know and nothing happened, we only kissed." said Naruto

"Ok, but do you love her?" asked Kyuubi as Naruto closed his eyes and let out a breath

"Ya, I think I do." said Naruto

"Very well follow me." said Kyuubi as the two of them headed toward a training field.

Back in the human world Suigetsu who was now dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt with light blue pants walked up to a large bridge along with Sasuke

"The great Naruto bridge." read Suigetsu "What a strange Name."

"Yes, I guess it is." said Sasuke

"Is this Naruto the same who is the Kyuubi's student?" asked Bilal

"Correct." said Sasuke as he headed toward a side path that lead toward the place where team Seven had left the sword. When they got up there they found the sword gone.

"No sword no deal." said Suigetsu "Why don't we get something to eat before going our separate ways."

A couple minutes later they were sitting in an ice cream bar eating with girls watching everyone of Sasuke's moves.

"Looks like you're a ladies' man Sasuke." Said Suigetsu as a lady carrying a new bowel of ice cream walked up.

"Hello." said Suigetsu as the woman kept looking at Sasuke with a huge blush on her face.

"What can I do?" asked the woman

"Well he is looking for that huge sword that was by the bridge." said Suigetsu as the woman ran off before coming back a moment later with a dozen other girls. All screaming the same basic thing.

"Tazuna who lives by the river he would know."

"Tazuna." said Sasuke as he remembered the bridge builder's face from that mission years ago. "Let's go Suigetsu."

Meanwhile in the demon world Naruto stood before the Kyuubi.

"What we tried that a few days ago and I couldn't have mastered the control that soon." said Naruto

"Just try the sage mode again." ordered Kyuubi as Naruto formed the seal. To his surprise the sage mode started to appear faster than it ever had before and soon he was in full sage mode and then to his surprise the chakra leveled out and he was in control.

"How…could I have mastered it already?" asked Naruto as he looked at his hand.

"The vixen." said Kyuubi

"Ya, she was my problem but all we did was kiss? How could that make the difference?" asked Naruto

"It isn't the kiss per say it is that fact that you accepted the fact that you love her." said Kyuubi "You where torn in your feelings and that unbalance caused your problem so now it is gone."

"Are you saying just by saying I love Sakura-Chan was all I need to allow me to use sage mode?" asked Naruto

"No just saying it isn't all you need to believe it in your heart." said Kyuubi "You needed to settle the issue of Sakura. You could have decided to hate her and you would of still master sage mode."

"You wanted me to hate her?" asked Naruto as he showed his teeth.

"No, but if you had decided to hate her then the issue would have been settled and you would master sage mode." said Kyuubi as he looked at his student. "I am actually pleased you picked to love the vixen."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Naruto to love a vixen is a double edge sword." said the Kyuubi "If you truly love her she is the source of your biggest strength and your biggest weakness."

"I don't really follow?" asked Naruto

"She is a source of weakness because emotional if anything would happen to her you wouldn't know what to do for with yourself and you would never forgive yourself for it." said Kyuubi as he remembered watching his mate-to-be die on that rain soaked battlefield during the demon war "However she is your greatest strength because you will do anything to protect her including wining a battle you may not win. She will give you strength when you have none left. She will make you happy and give you something to fight for."

"I see." said Naruto as he turned back to normal

"Naruto your training is almost complete all that is left is a ceremonially marking your finishing of the training." said Kyuubi "It will also give you full rights as a summuner of demon foxes."

"When do we do that?" asked Naruto knowing that soon he would be able to summon not just low level demon foxes like Saito and Katara into battle but the big boys like the Kyuubi. He had to wait for that right until after his training was complete.

"Sunrise tomorrow." said Kyuubi "That is when tradition says it must happen, and then you should be back home in the leaf by mid day tomorrow if you should please."

"It is." said Naruto

Meanwhile near the boarder with Wave a team from the Leaf walked.

"So why are we doing this mission?" asked Ino as she Shikamaru and Choji walked toward the boarder.

"Our mission is to investigate Tenzen Daikoku who is an highly connected politician but runs band of thief's who is attacking caravans on our side of the boarder." said Shikamaru "We need proof that he is behind it so that we can get official permission from the ruler of wave to kill him."

"So what's the plan?" asked Choji

"Well Ino uses her mind transfer justu to take over a person's body and then walks inside and finds proof." said Shikamaru

"That is very simple." said Ino

"Does it need to be complex?" asked Shikamaru as they neared the castle fort of Tenzen Daikoku.

"I guess not." said Ino

"We will begin the operation in the morning but first lets scout the area." said Shikamaru

The next day while Naruto was preparing to go through a ceremonial. Sasuke and Suigetsu stood looking out at a castle they had found a helpful villager who had told them about Tenzen Daikoku having the sword and then another helpful village told them where to find him.

"Wow that is troublesome." said Suigetsu as a huge group of soldiers go by on horseback.

"Yes, there is another clan who is going to attack the castle." said Sasuke "With a force in the thousand."

"I see…I'll just sneak in tonight and steal the sword." said Suigetsu as Sasuke looked at the castle.

"How about a wager?" asked Sasuke as Suigetsu looked at him.

"A wager?" asked Suigetsu "Well…well Sasuke I never believed you would do something this playful. Your on."

"Alright first to get inside and get the sword wins." said Sasuke "However you may not kill anyone."

"What?" asked Suigetsu

"It begins now." said Sasuke as he disappeared before reappearing in the center of the massive troop formation. The troops began to attack only to fall with easy

"Wow I guess it does start now." said Suigetsu as he walked up to Sasuke just as he finished defeating the troops. Just as they finished a massive amounts of arrows flew out from the base. Sasuke ran though hand signs before breathings out a giant fire ball destroying the arrows. After the arrows where gone he disappeared leaving Suigetsu by himself as another massive force ran out of the base.

"Why are you not having him kill anyone?" asked Bilal as Sasuke appeared in a tree beside him.

"Because killing someone is easy but taking them down without hurting them takes skills." said Sasuke

"I see." hissed Bilal "So that is why you told that human that they were going to be attack?"

"Yes, I want to test Suigetsu." said Sasuke as he watched Suigetsu do battle.

"Very well." said Bilal as he watched "I must say for a human he is above average."

Meanwhile in the demon world Naruto walked into a well light courtyard. There were five stone pillars, one in each corner and one in the center. The ones in the corner had light torches while on top of the center one sat a sitting stone fox with a scroll in its mouth.

"Naruto are you ready?" asked the Kyuubi

"Yes." said Naruto as he prepared to finish his training and get the mark of the fox.

"Then all you have to do is take the scroll and become the first human to become our summons. To have the ability to call all demon foxes to battle. " said the Kyuubi as Naruto looked around the outside of the courtyard. There where all the council members of the demon fox village. Slowly Naruto reached out and touched the scroll. The moment he touched the scroll beams of light shot out from the outer pillars hitting the stone fox causing the jeweled eyes of the fox to glow. Naruto knew what to do he took the scroll and bowed his head as beams of light shot out of the stone fox eyes hitting him in the upper right arm. Naruto winced in pain as he began to receive the mark of the fox.

Outside the temple Kakashi and Sakura waited as humans who had not gone though the training so therefore they had to wait. After about an hour or two Kakashi was taking it easy reading his orange book while Sakura was walking back and forth so fast that she was making a path in the stone floor.

"Calm down." said Kakashi as he flipped a page in his book

"How can I be calm Naruto-kun is going thought something and he isn't allowed to tell us what it is!" yelled Sakura "He could be getting hurt or worst."

"I don't think they are going to hurt him much." said Kakashi

"Much?" asked Sakura

"Well if it is like any ancient ceremony I have ever been to. It normally involves the letting of blood on some old knife as an offering." said Kakashi "That is what I am talking about."

"But still." said Sakura

"Don't worry he will be ok." said Kakashi

"I am ok." said Naruto as he walked down the stairs.

"Naruto." said Sakura as she rushed up and hugged him. Naruto winced in pain a bit at Sakura's touch. "What happened."

"The flesh on his back is a little tender right now Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he turned around to show a new tattoo on his back. It covered almost half of his entire shoulder blade. The image was of a large blonde color fox with deep blue eyes.

"A tattoo?" asked Sakura confused

"It isn't just a tattoo it is the mark of the demon fox, say that he has finished his training and that he is able to go home." said Kyuubi as he walked up.

"But still a tattoo?" asked Sakura

"It's not unheard of for that to happen at a ceremony?" said Kakashi as he closed his book "Besides Sakura we can now head home."

"Ya." said Naruto as he tossed his on his cloak "I just need to grab some stuff."

"_At least we can finally head home." _ Thought Sakura

Meanwhile back in the human world Sasuke and a new sword carrying Suigetsu walked away from a destroyed castle. A moment later the entire thing came crashing down.

"So you where testing me?" asked Suigetsu

"Maybe." said Sasuke as he looked up and saw a team of people standing there. "Well this was unexpected."

"What?" asked Suigetsu as he looked at the two man and one woman team standing there. "Do you know them Sasuke?"

"You can say we know him." said the fat man as Suigetsu noticed that they had leaf headbands.

"So you're from the same village as Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu

"Doesn't matter, come on Suigetsu we have work to do." Said Sasuke

"We are not going to let you do whatever mission Orochimaru has you doing." said Ino as she looked at her crush "We are bringing you back to the village."

"Ah but Orochimaru didn't give us a mission Sasuke did after he killed him." said Suigetsu as Shikamaru's, Ino's and Choji's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Shikamaru as suddenly Sasuke's Sharingan eyes activated but they were different, black and white commas instead of red and with black commas. Suddenly Ino, Choji and Shikamaru found themselves in a black and white world.

"Where are we?" asked Ino as she tried to move but she couldn't move.

"You are in my world." said Sasuke as all three of them found themselves hanging in mid air. "Now since I am in a kind move I will spare you but tell dead last that as soon as I finish my correct task I will come for him."

"Naruto's dead." said Ino

"Nice try Ino but you can't lie to me." said Sasuke as suddenly all three of them caught fire. After a few moments Sasuke turned off his Sharingan as the real Ino, Choji and Shikamaru fell to the ground.

"Wow." said Suigetsu

"Let's go." said Sasuke as he walked down the road stepping over his former friends passed out bodies. Miles away in a bunker the Akatsuki gathered.

"Itachi what have you learned?" asked Pain

"Naruto has become a summoner of the demon foxes." reported Itachi

"I see, has he returned to the village?" asked Pain

"Unknown but I know he will return soon or at the moment the village needs him." Said Itachi

"mmm…very well." said Pain as he looked at Hidan and Kakuzu move toward the Leaf and test him." ordered Pain "Zetsu I want you to watch Naruto and study him."

"At once." said all three of them as they disappeared.

"This is going to get interesting." said Itachi

**Well I hope you liked this chapter because the next one will be about Naruto's return to the Leaf. I must warn you head in the story are many surprises and I hope you like them but I know some will not. So sit back, read and review because many surprises are up ahead. Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Homecoming Part 1**

It was just after noon when Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi appeared on a hill just outside the Leaf Village.

"I don't understand why we didn't just appear inside Lady Tsunade's office?" asked Sakura

"I want to walk through the gates." said Naruto "I want the villager to see me as I enter the village."

"Are you sure Naruto-kun you know what they may do to you?" asked Sakura worried about what the villagers may do.

"I am not going to hide from them Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"Sakura why don't you tell the Hokage we are back." ordered Kakashi

"But…" said Sakura

"Its ok." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura turned and ran toward the village. The moment Sakura was out of hearing range he spoke up again. "Thank you Kakashi, now you go to."

"I guessed you wanted to face this alone." said Kakashi as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes.' said Naruto as Kakashi disappeared.

"You can come out now." ordered Naruto as Saito appeared beside him.

"I should have known you knew I was here." said Saito as he sat down.

"I thought you were going to stay in the demon world?" asked Naruto

"I was, but then I realized that I would have more fun here." said Saito as Naruto grinned.

"Katara was driving you up the wall wasn't she?" asked Naruto as Saito glared at him. "I knew it."

"Well we are going to scare the humans down there shitless when we come marching though the main gate." said Saito

"That's part of the plan." said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"I noticed you didn't tell the vixen your real plan." said Saito as Naruto looked at him. "I mean your plan apart from the getting rid of the Akatsuki and getting Sasuke back."

"I don't plan to tell her or anyone else." said Naruto "Not even your father knows about that goal of mine."

"I know, I just thought you may have told the vixen." said Saito

"No, there is no reason for her to know." said Naruto as his eyes turned red with slits "She like the Kyuubi would try to stop me."

"She would." stated Saito "Naruto I may not agree with that plan of yours but I understand why it needs to be done."

"Thank you." said Naruto as he ran though the math in his head "I only need two to pull it off."

"Ya." said Saito "Now let's go scare the crap out of those villagers."

"Ya." said Naruto as they started down the hill toward the main gate "This is going to be fun."

It only took a few minutes for Naruto and Saito to reach the main gate.

"Stop right there." yelled an older jonnin as he ran up with a kunai in his hand.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto as the Jonnin was joined by a flash mod of villager some armed with make shift weapons.

"Ya, demon your still breathing." yelled a middle age man as he ran forward with a crowbar in hand. Naruto just stood there as the crow bar came down and then at the last moment he grabbed the man by the arm. The man eyes widened as he tried to pulled back or finish his attack but the crowbar was going no were.

"You seam surprised." said Naruto coldly as his eyes turned red and he glared at the scared shitless man. "The Naruto Uzumaki you knew, the kid who would let you beat him up day after day is gone. I will die to protect this village but that gives you no right to attack me or my friends. If you do then hell will seem like heaven when I am done with you."

When he finished he channeled his chakra into his hand and snapped the crowbar in half. The man stumbled back falling onto the ground in fear.

"You're the Son of the Kyuubi." cried the man as a huge wet spot appeared in the front of the man's pants.

"No that would be me." laughed Saito as the villagers noticed the black fox for the first time. "And believe me Naruto would be kind compared to me or my father."

"Now step aside before I make you." ordered Naruto slowly one by one the crowed began to disperse. Finally Naruto started down the road toward the Hokage's building evil glares being cast at him. However they where no longer throwing rocks, bricks or worst at him.

Part of Naruto hated doing that but another part loved the fact that the villagers knew he wasn't going to sit back and take it anymore and if he need he would fight back.

Meanwhile across the world Sasuke with Bilal wrapped around his neck walked onto an island with Suigetsu at his side.

"Why would you want Karin she is a bitch?" asked Suigetsu

"Because she as a very useful skill." answered Sasuke as he remembered the mission Orochimaru had him do with Karin years ago when they were on the hunt for some escaped prisoners.

**Flashback**

"The 118 escapees are somewhere within these woods." said Sasuke

"I see." said Karin as she stood on a tree branch behind him. Sasuke watched as Karin closed her eyes and only after a few moments she spoke up.

"Found them." said Karin to the amazement of Sasuke but in true Uchiha form he showed no emotions.

**End flashback**

"Wow the only thing keeping us out is a single metal door?" laughed Suigetsu

"Open it." ordered Sasuke

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Suigetsu, Sasuke's answer was simple he just looked at the large sword Suigetsu now carried on his back. "Fine I'll cut the door down but she could of just opened it for us. She's got to know we are here."

"_She knows we are here alright." _ thought Sasuke as Suigetsu cut apart the door and they entered the hideout.

**Flashback**

"How many?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the knocked out body of one of the escapees.

"This one makes 84." answered Karin "Sasuke why don't you kill them? You're so kind to them?"

"Because there are only two people in the world I desire to kill." responded Sasuke as he remember Naruto's face when he stabbed him and then Itachi's face "And I already killed one of them."

As he said that he began building up chakra as Karin started acting strangle. However before he could do anything he notices a group of escapees. Sasuke jumped up and quickly knocked out the enemies however as one fell he hit Karin causing her to fall as well. Waiting down below was another escapee with a knife.

"Karin." said Sasuke as he jumped down after Karin. He grabbed her before pulling out his sword killing the escapee before landing on the ground. Karin stayed close to him.

"You did that for me?" asked Karin

"Without you finding the rest will become difficult." answered Sasuke

**End Flashback**

"_In combat Karin is not that useful, she does have some medical skill however her key power lies with her ability to sense chakra even at extreme distances." _ThoughtSasuke as the turned the corner in a dark hallway. When they turned the corner they saw a red haired woman standing there. She had on a short pair of pants and a grey coat. Over her red eyes she had a pair of glass.

"Hello Karin." said Sasuke

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Naruto walked down the hallways of the Hokage building more than a few people stopped and looked at him. Most seamed surprised to see him, while there was a rumor that Naruto was still alive but few believed it. However there he was with a black three tailed fox and his side.

Naruto pushed through the doors of the Hokage's office only to come face to face with Tsunade. Sakura and Shizune stood on either side of Tsunade. Kakashi leaned against a far wall with his orange book in hand.

"Hello old lady." said Naruto

"Naruto it's been too long since you been in this office." said Tsunade but before anything could happen Haishi Hyuuga stormed into the room yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Tsunade you have gone too far!" yelled Haishi "You let not only the demon child in but the son of the Kyuubi into our village."

"How is that a problem?" asked Saito as Haishi looked at him.

"You're a demon." stated Haishi

"Your point?" asked Saito "You humans can be just as evil as any demons."

"I don't care you are a demon that shouldn't be alive to begin with!" yelled Haishi

"Demons where around long before you humans and we will be here long after your gone." said Saito "True we manly stay in our world."

"Then stay in your world!" yelled Haishi "Go and take the demon child with you."

Saito put his tail under his chin as if thinking.

"No…I don't really feel like leaving do Naruto?" asked Saito with an evil grin covering his face.

"No I don't." said Naruto as his eyes turned red as he looked at Haishi "And I would love to see you try and force me to leave."

"I don't need too." Said Haishi as he pulled out a scroll "This is a sign document by ALL the land owners and store owners in the hidden leaf they all agree we will not rent or sell anything to this demon. So where are you going to live demon!"

Suddenly Naruto and Saito began to laugh.

"What is so funny you have nowhere to live." stated Haishi

"Foolish Human did you not think we planned for this?" asked Saito as Naruto pulled out a scroll from under his cloak and tossed it at the head of the council.

"What is this?" asked Haishi as he looked at Leaf village seal on the scroll right beside his own clan seal.

"Open it." said Naruto as Haishi opened the scroll his eyes widened as he read the scroll. It was a deed to one of the older Hyuuga buildings.

"How did you get this?" asked Haishi "I sold this two years ago to an out of town business man who wanted a home here."

**Flashback 2 years ago **

"What can I do for you Mr.?" asked the head of the Hyuuga clan as he looked at the tall powerful man dressed in the finest red silk under shirt with a black coat and black pants. However somehow that blood red cloths look pale compared to his fire red hair and red eyes.

"Yubiku." answered the man as they sat across from each other in the most high end restaurant in the Leaf.

"Strange name can I ask where you are from." asked Haishi Hyuuga as the server brought two glasses of wine.

"A small village in Treasure country." answered Yubiku as he sipped the wine.

"Treasure country is a long distance from here." said Haishi

"Correct it's over a week away." said Yubiku

"So why are you here?" asked Haishi

"I am setting up the ground work for a new venture of mine." said Yubiku "See my trading company is doing extremely well and I am looking to expand it into fire country."

"I see." Said Haishi "And what can the Hyuuga clan do for you?"

"Well I need a place to stay up here when my business makes the jump up here in a few years and I heard your clan has some houses for open to be sold to the highest bidder." said Yubiku

"Yes…we do have a house on the market." said Haishi "However the top bidder is extremely high at the moment."

Yubiku grinned as he reached for a briefcase and placed it on the table.

"I think your find my offer better." said Yubiku as he opened the briefcase.

Instantly Haishi's eyes widened as he looked at the briefcase full of 20 gold bars.

"I have another case just like it if you hand over the deed today." said Yubiku

"Of course." said Haishi as he looked at the gold with an evil grin.

**End Flashback**

"What was his name?" asked Saito

"It was a strange man name Yubiku but that doesn't explain how you got this deed." said Haishi

"If you take Yubiku and unscramble it what does it spell?" asked Naruto with a grin as Haishi tried to figure it out.

"Kyuubi." answered Tsunade as Haishi looked at the Hokage "It spells Kyuubi and since demon foxes can take human form I am guessing that this Yubiku man that Haishi sold the land too was really the Kyuubi in human form."

"You are correct." said Saito with a grin as he and Naruto looked at Haishi "We are your neighbors."

"Lady Hokage!" yelled Haishi "Stop this!"

"Even if I wanted to how could I?" asked Tsunade "Where you paid in full for the house?"

"Yes." growled Haishi wishing he hadn't looked into the man in more detail but when he showed up with all those gold bars he couldn't refuse. "But he is a demon."

"In the law it never says anything about the owner of land being human, just as long as they are over 16 years old." said Tsunade "And we all know the Kyuubi is over 16."

"Face it Haishi you where outflanked." laughed Naruto

"You may have a place but what about food!" yelled Haishi

"That can easy come from our world." said Saito with a grin as Haishi stormed off.

"We better get to that house before Haishi decides to burn it down or something." said Naruto "Sakura-chan want to come along?"

"Go." said Tsunade "I'll send word to your other friends that your there."

"Thank you land Tsunade." said Sakura

"Just be here by 10 tomorrow I want to see how much Naruto has improved myself." said Tsunade as Sakura, Saito and Naruto walked out of the room.

"Lady Tsunade you could of stopped this by just telling Naruto who his father is." said Shizune "The Namikaze compound still stands and the villagers may not hate him since he is the son of the 4th Hokage ."

"If Saito hadn't shown that the Kyuubi had planned ahead then I would have done that." said Tsunade "However Naruto needs time to adjust get back in contact with his lost friends. If I told him now that his own father had sealed the demon in him, he would shut down all those emotional doors Sakura opened and then he would be a cold hearted killing machine no better than Sasuke."

Back in Orochimaru's base Karin glared at Sasuke and Suigetsu as they sat on a couch.

"Come with me Karin." ordered Sasuke

"What! I can't leave I have a job to do here!" yelled Karin

"Orochimaru is dead." said Suigetsu

"I know that." snapped Karin

"Then there is no need for you to be here." said Sasuke

"I must keep order over the prisoners." explained Karin

"I see." said Sasuke before looking Suigetsu "Free them."

"What!" yelled Karin

"There is no need for a warden if there are no prisoners." explained Sasuke as Suigetsu stood up and walked out the door. The moment he did Karin locked the door.

"Sasuke." said Karin her stern voice gone, instead it sounded like a love sick little girl.

"What?" asked Sasuke

"Why don't you and I just go we don't need him." said Karin

"So you're coming with me?" asked Sasuke as Karin nodded her head "Made you change your mind?"

"There is something different about you, your chakra it's abdicating I must be near it." said Karin

Meanwhile in the corner of the room Bilal watched the scene. _"A sensor type that can even tell the difference between demon chakra and normal chakra…a rare gift among demons for a human to have it is unheard of." _ thought Bilal _"Yes, she will be useful." _

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Remember last chapter when I said I had some surprises up head? Well now I would like to play a game with you if someone in their review guesses what Naruto's real plan is I will update again as soon as possible. I will not tell anyone if they are right or not. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Important Note at Bottom!!!**

**Chapter 16 Homecoming Part 2**

Hinata had never ran so fast in her life, she had be training with Kiba and Shino when she heard that Naruto had returned. She hadn't even bothered to check in at the front gate when she ran into the village, luckily Shino stopped and explained the situation to her. However Kiba and Akamaru where on her tail jumping from roof top to roof top after her.

"Hinata slow down!" yelled Kiba

"No!" yelled Hinata back "Naruto-kun is back and I have to see him."

"But you have no idea where he is at? Are you going to search the entire village?" asked Kiba

"If I need too!" yelled Hinata as she turned on her Byakugan searching the village for Naruto.

Across town near the Hyuuga district Naruto, Sakura and Saito walked lucky few people we actually around the Hyuuga district in the day. There were no shops or food stands only houses and people were at work so the streets where empty.

"I can't believe that the Kyuubi would buy a house in the Leaf." said Sakura

"He bought one in each of the major villages so that he could use them as spy houses." said Saito

"Well you can teleport almost anywhere so why would you need a house?" asked Sakura

"Because when we teleport in we have no idea who is around we may be teleporting within sight of someone." Said Saito as he looked at Sakura "And if they see us then the spy mission is useless but with a house we have a fix point in which we know the likely hood of anyone being there is down."

"Also you're already inside the village walls." said Naruto as he stopped and looked toward his right.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"A person is moving toward us at a high rate of speed." said Naruto as his sensed the incoming chakra. Suddenly Hinata jumped down from the roof top.

"_Crap Hinata must have heard Naruto-kun is back." _ thought Sakura

"_There is no way we are going to let her take away Naruto-kun." _ snapped Inner Sakura

"_No way in hell." _ added Sakura

"Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she looked at Naruto

"Hinata." said Naruto flatly as a panting Kiba finally caught up. "Is there something you want?"

"Well….Naruto…-kun." stuttered Hinata as her knees started to shake. "I…was…..wonder….ing…if you…would….like to go out with me?"

Naruto just looked at her for a second as Hinata bit her lip waiting for his answer, Sakura was also waiting for his answer.

"No." said Naruto flatly as Hinata's eyes widened and her heart broke into a million pieces. Naruto then turned away from her without a word.

"Stop Naruto." ordered Kiba as Naruto turned and looked at him.

"Please don't tell me your asking me out too dog boy?" asked Naruto

"No I don't role that way." said Kiba "But at least explain to Hinata why you aren't going out with her!"

"Fine." said Naruto he still wasn't used to dealing with humans. "Well first off I don't know her that well. Even when we where gennin she didn't talk to me much if at all and then I haven't seen her in years. You would go out with a total stranger?"

"I guess not." said Kiba as much as he hated seeing Hinata in pain Naruto did have a point.

"But if I get to know you then maybe we can be together?" asked Hinata

"You will have to fight the pink haired vixen for that spot." laughed Saito as Sakura glared at him and Hinata glared at Sakura.

"_Crap!" _thought Kiba _"Just what we need those two at each other's throughts."_

"_Perfect." _thought Saito _"This will make my stay even more interesting watching Sakura and this white eyed vixen fight each other."_

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stood before Tsunade.

"What do you mean you ran into Sasuke?" asked Tsunade

"What it means we ran into Sasuke." stated Ino as she shook remembered him. He looked so cold and then those eyes, those dark eyes she thought was so cool when she was a kid now looked like a soulless hole that lead only into unending darkness.

"And no sign of Orochimaru?" asked Shizune

"No, the guy Sasuke was with said Sasuke had killed him." said Choji

"Orochimaru is dead?" asked Tsunade

"If you are to believe what he said." said Shikamaru

"_Could it be possible could Orochimaru really be dead?" _ thought Tsunade

"Also there is something else." said Shikamaru as Tsunade looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"Sasuke's Sharingan is different." said Shikamaru

"How?"

"It is black with white comas instead of are red with black." Said Shikamaru "And it's powerful."

"Could Sasuke have the mango Sharingan?" asked Shizune

"Maybe but why would it change colors?" asked Tsunade

"Maybe an experiment by Orochimaru?" said Shizune

"No…" said Tsunade "Orochimaru would never experiment on his future body."

"Then how do you explain his eyes?" asked Shizune

"I can't." said Tsunade

"Are you going to tell Naruto and the others?" asked Shizune

"Do we have any ideas where he is?" asked Tsunade

"No." said Shizune

"Then no, Naruto just got back he needs time to reconnect." said Tsunade "I will not send him out unless it is needed."

"Naruto is back?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Tsunade "He is back."

Hundreds of miles away in the badlands in Earth country Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu walked toward the northern base.

"So what did they even do at this base?" asked Suigetsu

"The human experiments." answered Karin as suddenly Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

"The guard tower is empty." Stated Sasuke as Karin's eyes widened.

"Is that bad?" asked Suigetsu

"Imagine a base full of monsters all on the lose." said Karin "If they heard that Orochimaru died then they may have rioted and taken over the base."

"Riot or not we move forward." ordered Sasuke as he moved toward the base only to come face to face with a large group of monster looking people. Their skin was dark red or brown and had extra limbs or spikes on their bodies.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Suigetsu

"Curse seal level 2." Stated Karin "The prisoners must have taken over the base."

"Karin is Jugo in the group?" asked Sasuke as Karin closed her eyes a second later she opened her eyes again.

"No." said Karin

"Then clean them out." said Sasuke

"Do you want us not to kill them?" asked Suigetsu he pulled his sword

"Do as your wish." said Sasuke as his snake sword came out.

Back in the Leaf Naruto entered his house with Sakura behind to her surprise it was fully furnished.

"Let me guess you have been using this place as a base?" asked Sakura

"How do you think Katara and I got into the village in the first place." said Saito

"I am going to go train." said Naruto as he tossed his coat onto a chair.

"Naruto-kun you just got back you can take a break and go walk around the village." said Sakura as Naruto turned and looked at her.

"And where would I go, the villagers would attack me and likely you just for being beside me. And I don't want to keep scaring the crap out of the villagers no matter how much fun it is." said Naruto "No give them time to get used to the idea that I am around and then I can go out."

As much as Sakura hated to admit it Naruto was right.

"Ok, I'll go out and get the rest of our friends have a house warming party for you." said Sakura

"Works for me." said Naruto

"Just make sure you inform that white eyed vixen…Hinata was it?" asked Saito with a grin.

"Don't worry I'll invite her." said Sakura as she walked out cursing under her breath.

"Why do you have to be so against Sakura?" asked Naruto

"I am not against her." said Saito "However I think your letting her win a bit too easy."

"What can I say I like here maybe even love her." said Naruto

"No you love her." Said Saito as Naruto looked at her "However part of the fun is in the hunt."

"In its human words it's called playing hard to get." said Naruto

"I like our term better the hunt." said Saito

Meanwhile back with Sasuke another level two fell to his blade.

"I found them." said Karin as she held out the jail keys.

"Lets get him, I want to find out why our leader is gathering us." said Suigetsu

"Karin where is he?" asked Sasuke as they began walking down the hallway.

"Why are you ordering me around?" asked Karin

"Just do it." stated Suigetsu

"Fine." said Karin as she closed her eyes "That way."

They started walking down the hallway with Suigetsu in the lead suddenly Karin stopped Sasuke and let Suigetsu walk down the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"It's actually this way." said Karin as she pointed down a different hallway.

"Why did you lie to Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke

"Because she hates him." said Bilal as appeared out of nowhere. Part of the benefit about being a demon snake scout was this ability to turn invisible; this allowed him to just hang around without interacting with the humans.

"Also he has a big mouth." stated Karin as she dragged Sasuke down the hallway.

It only took a few moments to reach a large door covered with chains and four different locks.

"I'll open it." said Karin as she opened the locks however a moment before she opened the door Sasuke grabbed the handle.

"Stay back." ordered Sasuke as he slowly opened the door. The moment he did a large orange haired man charged forward. As he charged forward his arm and part of his face turned dark brown with spikes.

"Die!!!!!" yelled the man as he slammed Sasuke into the wall

"Sasuke!" yelled Karin as the orange man laughed

"You die….you die!" laughed the man

"No you didn't, kill me Jugo." said Sasuke as he began pushing back on Jugo's attack. Juno was surprised to see Sasuke's arm was covered with dark purple almost black scales

"So another copy of me." laughed Jugo

"No not a copy…this is the power of the Snake seal." stated Bilal as he slithered around Sasuke's neck.

"I didn't come to fight you Jugo." stated Sasuke "I came to get you out of here."

"Ahhh I can't leave only Kimimaro could contain he animal within me." said Jugo

"We can allow you to leave, the demons I can contain any demons within a human." said Bilal as Karin and Suigetsu looked at the snake around Sasuke's neck

"Demon?" asked Karin

"Did you think I was a normal snake?" hissed Bilal "No I am a demon snake and Sasuke severs my father the lord of all demon snakes."

"Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu

"Yes, it's true." Said Sasuke as his arm turned back to normal "I learned that my old teammate Naruto Uzumaki has been trained by the Kyuubi."

"The 9 tailed fox…that Kyuubi?" asked Karin

"Correct he is the enemy of my father." said Bilal "and soon the demons will go to war and Sasuke will be our tool against Naruto."

"I never expected you to be used Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu

"I am not, I will get what I want out of this deal." said Sasuke "I will kill my brother."

"And what are we for?" asked Suigetsu

"My team…if you are judged worthy of signing into the demon summoning pack." said Sasuke

"I grow tired of this." said Bilal as his eyes glowed as the room went totally black.

"What the?" asked Jugo as he looked around as the scene changed to a courtyard covered with stone snakes.

"Welcome to the demon world." said Bilal

Back in the human world Sakura was shopping she had quickly told everyone about where a house warming party for Naruto. She had stopped at Naruto's and looked at the food supply no surprise being a base for foxes it was mostly stocked with meat and next to no vegetables. So she had taken upon herself to get something other than meat for people to eat. It was important now because Ino was on yet another one of her diets which meant she wasn't going to touch anything above a small salad.

'Sakura." said a voice that Sakura knew all too well.

"Mom?" asked Sakura as she turned around and smiled at her mom.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin Haruno

"I am doing some shopping for Naruto since no one else would." explained Sakura as Rin's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura I forbid you from talking or hanging out with that demon child." ordered Rin

"No." said Sakura as Rin's eyes widened

"What did you say?" asked Rin surprised at her daughters actions, Sakura like most teens stood up to her every once in a while but whenever she ordered something Sakura had known to follow her orders.

"No." said Sakura again "Naruto-kun is my friend and my teammate."

"He is cause for the death of your father." stated Rin

"No…that was the Kyuubi not Naruto." said Sakura "He was just a baby when the Kyuubi attacked our village how can he be blamed for that?"

"The demon has corrupted him!" yelled Rin

"How can you know? You don't even know him!" yelled Sakura back

"Because he has corrupted you as well." snapped Rin back before both of them stormed off.

Miles away Hidan and Kakuzu entered the land of fire.

"So Kakuzu how do we tell the Leaf that we are here, I don't really want to walk all the way to that village." Said Hidan as his three bladed scythe hung over his shoulder.

"Stop complaining." order Kakuzu "The ninja left five minutes ago and if that ninja has any speed then they should hear about us by supper time."

"I see." said Hidan "I can't wait to send another soul to Jashin, I haven't done it so long."

"Just wait…they will send a team." said Kakuzu "Hopefully someone with a bounty on their heads so I can make some money."

"Money is that all that matters to you?" asked Hidan

"Hidan…I don't feel like talking about it and killing you would be pointless so leave it alone." Ordered Kakuzu

"Very well I need to pray to Jashin for success in the coming battle." said Hidan as the two of them kept walking all the while Zetsu hide in the shadows waiting to study the battle to come.

**I was saddened by the lack of reviews; maybe it has to do with updating on a Wednesday instead of my normal Monday or Friday. Now this coming week is very important to me and because it is important to me it will be important for you because starting on Monday May 3 to May 5 I plan to update every day. You may ask why I plan to do this well the answer is simple May 5 is my 22****nd**** birthday. This is important for you because if ****I get at least 22**** reviews**** for all the chapters leading up to my birthday then I will update two times on May 5. Once in the morning and once at night. That is East Coast time USA for anyone reading in another time zone. Well please read and review, Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Godchild**

Back in the Leaf Naruto sat on the couch in the living room just waiting. He didn't really want to do this party thing but here he was sitting down with a room full of people all asking him questions.

"Naruto." Said Ino as Naruto looked at Ino. She was dressed in a purple top and a purple skirt that showed off a lot of her midriff.

"What?" asked Naruto

"I asked you a question." said Ino

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"She asked what is was like living with demons?" said Shikamaru as he sat

"Fine." said Naruto _"In fact it was better than being here." _

"Fine…that is all you have to say?" asked Ino

"Don't even try to get even more out of him Piggy." said Sakura as Ino grinned

"So Forehead has you and Naruto gotten close?" asked Ino as Sakura blushed a bit as she looked at Naruto. "I'll take that as a yes."

"NO!" yelled Lee as he jumped toward Naruto in a stance.

"Lee what are you doing?" asked Neji as he and Tenten stood near the back of the room.

"I am fighting for the youthful love the most youthful woman in this entire village!" yelled Lee as he gave a thumbs up "Sakura Haruno."

"Lee." said Sakura as she rubbed her temples

"So Naruto will you fight to be the lover of Sakura-chan?" demanded Lee as Naruto just sat there until he slowly sat up.

"Alright." said Naruto as he looked toward the training field

"_Great just great I wanted this to be a friendly get together but now it has turned into a battle." _Thought Sakura

"_But Naruto-kun is going to fight for us." _said Inner Sakura _"Isn't that romantic."_

"_A little." _said Sakura _"But what if he loses?"_

Meanwhile across town Rin Haruno was currently in her daughter's room shoving things into a bag.

"What are you doing Rin." said a voice as Rin turned around as Saw none other than the 5th Hokage Tsunade standing by the open window.

"If that demon lover wants to be with that demon then she will not live here." stated Rin as she tossed some more of Sakura's old cloths in the bag.

"This isn't like you Rin, you would never though your own daughter out." said Tsunade to her old friend.

"You don't understand Lady Tsunade you where away when the Kyuubi attack." said Rin "You didn't see that demon fox march though the village destroying entire buildings with a move of his tail."

"No I wouldn't but I did serve in the war I saw things just like that." said Tsunade

"You're a ninja I am a villager I am not used to that." cried Rin as she remembered the fires in the sky, she had been one of the last villagers to make it into the bunker she saw the outline of the Kyuubi though the flames and that image still haunts her to this day. "When I came out of the bunker not only did I lose my husband and most of my clan but most of my friends."

"Everyone lost a lot that day." Said Tsunade

"I can't stand the sight of Naruto…he is a demon though and though." said Rin with venom in her voice. For once Tsunade didn't punch or scream at someone calling Naruto a demon that wouldn't help. "And he has corrupted my daughter, I lost her and I am letting her go."

"Naruto isn't a demon." said Tsunade

"Yes, he is. He took away all my close friends." cried Rin "My husband Kane, his best friend Minato and mine Kushina. He killed them all including Kushina's child; I never got to meet my godchild."

**Flashback 17 years ago **

"I can't believe your pregnant." said Rin to her best friend Kushina Uzumaki, the two of them had meet just after Kushina came to the leaf after the destruction of the Whirlpool village.

"Ya." said Kushina as she looked down at her still flat stomach

"So who is the father?" asked Rin

"I can't say." said Kushina

"Come on we are friends here." said Rin knowing that because of the war couples where keeping it secret because they didn't want their loves one being attacked because of them.

"Sorry I can't." said Kushina

"Alright." said Rin

"Rin, I do want you to be the child's godmother." said Kushina as Rin smiled

"Of course." said Rin happily as she felt her own child kick within her. "Looks like my little girl is happy too."

"So have you and Kane thought of a name yet?" asked Kushina

"No…" said Rin "We just found out we were having a girl last week."

"Why not Sakura?" asked Kushina

"Sakura?" asked Rin as she thought about it "Ya Sakura…Sakura Haruno thanks Kushina."

"That's what a godmother for anyway." said Kushina with a huge smile of her own.

**End Flashback**

"You have met your godson." said Tsunade as Rin's eyes shot up

"What?" asked a confused Rin

"Kushina died the night of the Kyuubi attack but not at the hand of the Kyuubi, she died bringing her son into the world." said Tsunade "Naruto."

"No…he looks nothing like Kushina." stated Rin as she remembered seeing Naruto with wild blond hair not a trace of red of Kushina's or anything other features "And Uzumaki is a common name in Whirlpool country, there were dozens of orphans in the leaf when the attack happened."

"True he doesn't look like his mother but then Sakura looks next to nothing like her father Kane." said Tsunade "Naruto looks like his father….Minato."

"What?" asked Rin

"Naruto father is Minato Namikaze your husband's best friend, his mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze your best friend." said Tsunade as Rin sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Minato was hated by the Rock village they would of hunted down anyone related or in a relationship with him." said Rin

"They still would." said Tsunade "That is why we never told the villagers about Naruto's true parents."

"Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son?" asked Rin

"Minato couldn't ask some other parent to do what he wouldn't do himself." said Tsunade

"Sounds like Minato." said Rin "So Naruto is really the son of Minato and Kushina and my own godson?"

"Ya." said Tsunade "But Rin do you really think Minato would of risked sealing the power of the fox inside his own son if there was a chance it would hurt him."

"No he wouldn't." said Rin

"Now my question is I the Kyuubi never came would you be upset with Sakura for hanging out with the son of your two best friends?" asked Tsunade

"No…I would be happy with it." said Rin as she picked up Sakura's cloths and put them back on the hanger. As she looked back on the few times she saw Naruto as a kid he did look just like Minato when they were playing neighbor games a kid. Kane Haruno, Minato Namikaze and herself where the best of friends as a kids and then Kushina came into the village when they where 16 and quickly joined their group.

"What if Sakura started dating Minato's and Kushina's son would you be upset?" asked Tsunade as Rin shook her head with tears in her eyes as she remembered all the things she did to him.

"Kushina and I joked about that when she found out she was having a boy." said Rin with a laugh "I really believed that would happen back then."

"It is still possible." said Tsunade as Rin looked at Tsunade "Naruto is still alive and it seems that Sakura is falling for Naruto and Naruto for her."

"Does he know?" asked Rin "Does Naruto know the truth?"

"No and neither do you." said Tsunade as Rin looked at her. "Minato left instructions that Naruto would be treated as a hero for containing the Kyuubi."

"That didn't happen." said Rin knowing she was guilty for some of the actions against him.

"I know, but the second part was that Naruto would learn about his heritage on his 17th birthday or he became a jonnin." said Tsunade

"Why?" asked Rin "Why wait that long?"

"Because if the council knew then they would try and get to him and try to get him to vote their way." said Tsunade "And according to council law a member has to be at least 17 or a jonnin."

"I see." said Rin

"Are you still going to throw Sakura out?" asked Tsunade

"No…I am still not totally sure that the time with the Kyuubi hasn't had an effect on him but I will give him a chance for Minato's and Kushina's shake." said Rin

"That is all I can ask." said Tsunade "Now I better get back to the office."

Back in a small training field Lee stood ready as Naruto stood across from him with his ams crossed.

"Are you ready to do battle for the Love of Sakura-chan?" asked Lee

"Don't you remember when I kicked your ass before?" asked Naruto

"I wasn't ready then." explained Lee

"Fine." said Naruto as he just stood there "Are you coming?"

"Aren't you getting into a stance?" asked Lee

"Don't really need too." Said Naruto as Lee just looked at him.

"_Come on Lee…beat Naruto-kun so that I can have him." _prayed Hinata as she glared at Sakura.

"_Come on Naruto kick that big mouth idiot into next week." _Thought Sakura

"Alright Naruto here I come." Said Lee as he sprint forward and went to deliverer a round house kick to Naruto's face only to have Naruto raise his arm and block the attack. Lee then began a full assault as he punched and kicked at Naruto. However he blocked or dodged every attack with easy. Lee then jumped back as he looked at Naruto.

"You have gotten better Naruto." said Lee

"You done?" asked Naruto as Lee's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like I will have to go full out." said Lee as he reached down and removed his leg weights. He charged again this time faster than anything any of the rookie 12 had ever seen. However Naruto dodged it with easy. Once again Lee unleashed an barrage of attacks but once again Naruto blocked his attack.

"Come on fight me or are you not going to fight for Sakura-chan's love?" asked Lee as suddenly Naruto punched Lee in the face sending him flying back into the wall.

"You done Lee?" asked Naruto as Lee struggled to get back up only to fall to his knees.

"Never I will never give up on my love for Sakura-chan." said Lee

"Well then I guess I will have to kill you." said Naruto as his eyes turned red with silts, everyone's eyes widened.

"That will be the only way I would stop." said Lee as he got to his feet.

"Too bad I am not fighting for Sakura's love." said Naruto as Sakura's heart began breaking as Hinata's began to rise. "I am fighting this for something different."

"What is that?" asked Lee

"Sakura's right to choice who she gives her heart too." said Naruto as Lee looked at him "Lee you fought to take Sakura for yourself but you forgot the fact that Sakura is a person and has the right to choice, she isn't something that can be won on a battlefield."

"But Sakura-chan needs the best and I have to prove myself by defeating everyone." said Lee

"Agreed Sakura-chan or any woman deserves the best but it is up to them to choice who they want." Said Naruto "And we decide if we want to be with them too."

"_Ok, Naruto pretty much said what I told him earlier that I get to choice who I want to love no one choice for me." _thought Sakura

"_And we love him." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura smiled in agreement.

"Well said Naruto." said a voice as Naruto and everyone else looked toward the roof where a large white fox sat.

"Oh God." Said Saito "Why did you have to come?"

"Are you upset to see your future mate Saito." said Katara as she disappeared in a gust of wind only to reappeared in another gust of wind on the ground. "Besides it is boring around the palace without you to drive up the wall."

"I can't get rid of you can I?" grounded Saito as Katara placed a tail on Lee as he was engulfed in healing chakra.

"No." said Katara as she looked around "Another reason I came is because I wanted to get to know the humans that Naruto talked about during his time with us. So why don't we all go inside

Later that night Tsunade lied in her bed at the Hokage mansion. When suddenly the door to her bed room came crashing down. Even in her sleep Tsunade acted with speed that surprised everyone as she sent the kunai she kept under her pillow flying.

"Lady Tsunade." said Shizune as she looked at the kunai that missed her head by inches.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up." Said Tsunade

"A scout has reported back…two members of the Akatsuki is heading this way." said Shizune

"_The work of the Hokage is never done."_ Thought Tsunade as she sat up and looked at Shizune.

"Alright send a massager to Naruto and tell him to meet me in the office now." said Tsunade

**Well I was pleased with all the reviews and I hope you keep up the reviews, once again I will update again tomorrow through Wednesday May 5. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Akatsuki **

The sun wasn't up yet and yet Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk waiting for the old hag to come in. He stood there with his arms crossed as finally Tsunade finally came in.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto as Tsunade walked around the her desk and sat down.

"Not all of us are so wide awake in the morning Naruto." said Tsunade as she glared at Naruto.

"This isn't going everywhere." said Saito "We need to get the Akatsuki."

"Very well." said Tsunade as she looked down at the report "two members of the Akatsuki where spotted near a village by lightening country."

"Any discretion?" asked Naruto

"Only that one has a large three bladed scythe." said Tsunade

"Hidan." said Naruto "It must be Hidan and if he is there…"

"Then Kakuzu is there too." said Saito

"Who are those two?" asked Tsunade

"Trouble." said Naruto as he started thinking "I need a team to take this two down."

"Wanting a team I thought you had become a lone wolf Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"Fox not wolf." said Naruto "And sometimes a team is useful I am not the best when it comes to finding a target."

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Tsunade

"Hinata and Kiba, they are a good search team yes?" asked Naruto

"The best." said Tsunade "And if you want the best medic you need Sakura.

"See was next on my list." said Naruto

"I suggest Kakashi to help with combat." said Tsunade

"Very well." said Naruto "Can you send them messages and tell them to meet by the main gate by sun rise."

"That soon?" asked Tsunade

"I want to get rid of the Akatsuki." said Naruto

Meanwhile in the demon world Sasuke stood before Seamus in the throne room of the snakes.

"Are the humans resting?" asked Seamus

"Yes, and once your fellow lords appear you can decide who gets which summons." said Sasuke

"I want to know who are you thinks get which one gets the summoning contract?" asked Seamus

"Like I care which one get which." said Sasuke

"I want to see your line of thinking." said Seamus

"Fine." said Sasuke "Suigetsu will be Shark as for the other two it could be anything but I would bet on Karin wanting to be snake."

"Why?" asked Seamus

"Because she wants to be with Sasuke." answered Bilal "And she will do anything to make that happen."

"Is she worthy of us?" asked Seamus

"Combat wise, no." said Bilal "However she has a very talented in sensing chakra, better than most of us."

"Interesting." said Seamus

"Her job in my group is not combat instead I want her to find the enemy and guild us to battle." said Sasuke "Also it would be extremely hard for her to be snuck up on."

"That is interesting I will have to study her myself." said Seamus

Hours later Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch with Saito had his side, behind him on either side was Sakura and Hinata. In front were Kiba and Akamaru sniffing the air trying to find any strange scents. Behind them all was Kakashi and Katara being up the rear.

"Why do we have to follow the lead of some dog?" asked Saito "I could just call some of our scouts."

"They don't know the land." said Naruto "Hinata do you see anything?"

"Nothing yet Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she scanned the area with her Byakugan

"_Naruto-kun is spending more time with Hinata." _Thought Inner Sakura _"Are you worried?"_

"_Yes, but at the moment Hinata is the best at recon." _said Sakura _"I will worry if they hang out after this."_

"Stop." ordered Hinata as everyone came to a stop.

"Do you see them?" asked Naruto

"Yes, but there two." Said Hinata

"Why they are heading toward the Leaf." said Sakura

"They are trying to test Naruto and find out how strong he is and if possible find a way to get Lord Kyuubi." Answered Katara

"So they want to test me." said Naruto with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kiba

"Hinata how far are they?" asked Naruto

"One kilometers to the north west." said Hinata

"Ok." Said Naruto as he walked up to Hinata and placed his arm on his shoulder. Suddenly Hinata was engulfed in chakra "Stay perfectly still."

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba

"Naruto is channeling his chakra so that he can see what Hinata is seeing." Said Saito

"Is that possible?" asked Kiba

"Our lion allies have ability like the Byakugan." explained Saito as Naruto smiled.

"They are the perfect spot." said Naruto as the red chakra disappeared from around Hinata's body.

"Oh no you're not thinking what I think your thinking." said Katara as suddenly Naruto jumped up so high he cleared the tree tops.

"What is he doing?" asked Sakura

"Something stupid." said Saito

"_Crap is Saito says it is stupid then it has to be stupid."_ thought Sakura as Naruto ran though hand signs.

"Wind style air bullet." yelled Naruto as he aimed his justu at the ground. That sent him flying high into the sky.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura before whipping around to face Saito. "What is he doing?"

"One of his crazy ideas, the northern wind justu." said Saito as most people looked at him "See most people don't look up so he will attack from above. Using gravity to increase his speed and the wind to increase his power."

"What?" asked Hinata

"Naruto has wind style chakra and using the natural high winds that flow over head they can do a sword slash that can cut though anything." said Saito

"However last time he tried that he broke both his legs." said Katara "and if he misses then he will be right in front of two of the strongest members of the Akatsuki."

"We have to hurry if he misses then we need to save him." said Sakura as she took off running.

Meanwhile high above the Naruto burst though a low lying cloud, the wind pushing back on his hair. Naruto closed his eyes not do to the force of the wind but in pure joy, he had only done this justu two times before and this feeling this wonderful feeling of flight. He felt so at peace, however he had work to do. He ran though hand signs as he reached his max height and he started to fall. However as he started to fall he flipped his body over letting his sword get pulled out by gravity.

"So Kakuzu how much longer does it take for them to attack us." complained Hidan

"It all depends on how fast that scout is." said Kakuzu unaware of what was above him. High above Naruto had just finished running though hand signs as he reached his top speed.

"I hope I aimed right." said Naruto as he came out of the cloud and grabbed his sword which turned bright red the moment he touched it.

"I am just getting so board with all this walking." said Hidan as he turned around to look at Kakuzu however the moment he did a dark shadow appeared behind Kakuzu. For a moment nothing happened and suddenly Hidan's eyes widened as a sword ran clean though Kakuzu. The sword started at Kakuzu's right shoulder before exiting out his left hip.

"KAKUZU!" yelled Hidan as Kakuzu fell in two pieces.

"Shut up Hidan." said Kakuzu as strings shot out of every side of his body and pulled his body back together.

"Now it seems that we have an enemy." Said Kakuzu as he turned to see a grinning Naruto

"No…because you're dead." said Naruto

"You can't kill me boy." said Kakuzu

"Don't bother explaining your five hearts because it doesn't matter with the justu I just did on you." said Naruto as suddenly some blood came out of Kakuzu's nose.

"What did you do?" asked Kakuzu

"Simply put…" said Naruto as he pulled his sword back showing a pure white string that ran from the sword into Kakuzu's body. "I am taking your soul."

"What how?" asked Kakuzu

"Death God summoning pack your soul is mine now." said Naruto as he moved his sword just a little bit more pulling the sword out of the Kakuzu's body before sealing it inside a scroll on his belt.

"Kakuzu." said Hidan stunned to see his teammate dead from just on attack. "I will make your death even more painful for this."

"Your next Hidan." said Naruto as he pointed his sword at the Jashin follower

"Ahh… you godless hieven I am a follower of lord Jashin." Laughed Hidan "I am immortal."

"Tell me in Jashin is the gate keeper between the living world and the world of the dead?" asked Naruto as he stepped over Kakuzu's body.

"Yes, he is a God." Said Hidan "And as long as serve him I will be fine."

"No you won't because I hold the Death God Summoning pack." said Naruto with a grin as Hidan's eyes widened. "You know what that means don't you Hidan?"

"Yes…any true follower of Jashin know about that summoning pack." Said Hidan "How could a godless hieises have the highest summoning pack in my faith, one that not even I have."

"Because unlike you I meet the death god." said Naruto "And he is above Jashin which means I can steal your soul killing you."

"Then I will just have to kill you first." said Hidan as he sent his scythe forward toward Naruto jumped over the Scythe with easy, then in one move he cut the cord that allowed Hidan to bring his Scythe back.

"Hidan…you are outmatched and for once your immortally means nothing." said Naruto

A short distance away Sakura and the others were running as fast as possible toward the battle site.

"_Please be alright Naruto-kun." _Thought Sakura as the sound of a load explosion filled the air. They had to raise their hands to cover their eyes as pieces or bark from the tree and dirt filled the air.

"What is going on?" asked Kiba

"Naruto must be doing battle with the Akatsuki." said Saito as he used one of his three tails to shield his eyes as he kept moving forward.

It took only a few more moments to reach what was left of the battle site. A silvered hair man holding a three bladed scythe was torn to pieces. His body parts all over the place

"Naruto-kun won." said Hinata happily

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Katara as suddenly the decapitated head of the silver hair man started speaking.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Hidan "That fucking Hurt!"

How in the world is he still talking?" asked Kiba as Naruto walked over to Hidan's face hovering the sword blade over Hidan's face.

"Your immortally means nothing to me." said Naruto

"How did you shred my body so fast?" asked Hidan as Naruto grinned

"A rasengan powered when I was partly in sage mode Hidan now it is time to meet your maker." said Naruto as he stabbed Hidan in the face. Naruto formed a hand sign as the sword turned red and Hidan's soul was sealed away. When he was done Naruto fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Naruto." yelled Sakura as she rushed to his side.

"I am alright." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura

"How did you beat them so quickly?" asked Kakashi

"Sage mode." answered Naruto "I got out of it right before you arrived but it still takes a lot out of me."

"Father said the more you use it the easier it will for you to use it." said Saito

"Now that you're alright. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" yelled Sakura as the top of her lungs.

"_Interesting very interesting justu." _thought Zetsu as the spy for the akatsuki disappeared into a tree.

Later that night back in the Leaf Katara was sound asleep using a side room as her bedroom. However she awoke in the middle of the night and decide to go see Saito. Even though Saito may not admit it she knew he loved her and she knew she loved him. True she loved to yank his tail but she loved watching him sleep more. Saito the strong fox never letting anyone in looked like a pup when he slept and even better was the time he said her name in his sleep.

"_Maybe Saito will say my name in his sleep again." _Thought Katara as she entered Saito's room only to find him gone. _"Ok where is he? Maybe with Naruto?"_

Katara then walked over to Naruto's bedroom only to find Naruto gone along with his weapons.

"Ok Naruto and Saito are gone…this can't be good." said Katara

"Saito." said Naruto as he stood in the middle of a large clearing in even larger woods far outside the hidden leaf village

"Yes." said Saito

"Make sure to stay out of this, this is my revenge." said Naruto

"I will." said Saito "Also I will keep others away from the battle."

"Thank you." said Naruto as he pulled his sword out and stuck it into the ground and ran though hand signs. Slowly a dark cloud came out of the forest as a dark figure appeared, it was Tob, the bookkeeper of the dead. He floated up to Naruto stopping just in front of him.

"Hello Naruto….why have you called me?" asked Tod

"Remember the deal we made when I signed your master's contract?" asked Naruto

"Ah….yes." said Tod "Do you have what is needed?"

"Yes, and more." said Naruto as he pulled out three scrolls as a ghostly image of Hidan and Kakuzu "Two souls who have long hidden from your master and another strong soul."

"Ah…yes…these two have been wanted for a long time." said Tobi as he looked at Hidan and Kakuzu souls.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Naruto

"My master will never let this soul go forever however he will loan it out to you for 60 minutes and in that time you can do whatever you wish." said Tod

"An hour, all I need." said Naruto as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

"So you are going to kill him no?" asked Tod

"Yes he is the one who started it all and I will have my revenge, but why does it matter to you?" asked Naruto

"It doesn't." said Tod as he took the souls and disappeared. However a small white cloud remained. Out of the cloud a figure appeared. He was a tall man with a green jonnin jacket with blue pants on. He had on a white coat with red flames along the bottom. He looked around the area confused at what was going on. His blonde hair moved wildly in the night air. His blue eyes shinned from under his Leaf headband.

"What the?" asked the man as Naruto tossed a bag full of gear at the feet of the man.

"Pick it up." ordered Naruto as the man bent down and opened the bag. He picked up a kunai with three prongs on it. "I took it from the Hokage's archives, it is yours right?"

"Ya." said the man as he looked up at Naruto

"Who are you?" asked the man already knowing the answer.

"I am the baby you sealed a demon into Minato Namikaze." Snapped Naruto

"I figured." said Minato sadly

"And I will get payback for the 16 years of pain I went though because you sealed him in me." snapped Naruto "I will kill you."

**I am sorry if I upset people with the very short fight with the Akatsuki but I really wanted to get to the surprise at the end. I hoped you liked it. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Father and Son**

"Listen Naruto I am sorry I put the Kyuubi in you but." started Minato

"Shut up and pick up your weapons." ordered Naruto as Minato smiled a bit "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." said Minato as he looked at Naruto before picking up his weapons _"He may look like me but he has his mother's personality and from the looks in his eyes he needs to work though some pain."_

"So tell me how long have I been dead?" asked Minato

"16 years." Snapped Naruto

"_So he doesn't know." _thought Minato as he put all his weapons into their spots.

"I went through 12 years of hell as people beat me up and tried to kill me because of the demon you put in me." said Naruto as he pointed at the 4th Hokage with his sword "I used to look up to you before I knew what you did to me."

"12 but I died 16 years ago?" asked Minato

"I freed myself from the curse you put on me." snapped Naruto "I now have the demon fox summoning pack but that doesn't change what you did to me."

"No it doesn't." said Minato

"I may hate the villagers for what they did but you started it all and since you're already dead, if I kill you it doesn't matter." said Naruto "Now shut up and fight."

Back in the Leaf Sakura was asleep in her bed. Her arms wrapped around her pillow.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura in her sleep as suddenly she was shook awake

"Sakura." said Katara as she shook Sakura's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Sakura as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Naruto and Saito are gone." stated Katara as Sakura's eyes widened as Sleep left her.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Sakura

"As in he isn't in his bed and his sent leads out of your village from the main gate." said Katara "Also his weapons are gone, he is going to fight someone."

"What we have to find him." said Sakura as she jumped out of her bed

"Ya, but maybe you want to put on some cloths unless you want Naruto to see you in your underwear." said Katara as Sakura looked down at her self only to see she had fallen asleep in a red bra and bottom. Instantly she blushed as she started putting on her clothes "Then again it may get Naruto to come home faster."

"Get Lady Tsunade and tell her then meet me at main gate in under five minutes." ordered Sakura as Katara took off.

"Why did you do it?" asked Naruto as he charged forward with his sword. His sword clashed against Minato's kunai as their blues eyes meet "Why me…why did you choice me?"

"I had no choice." said Minato as he jumped back onto a tree branch and formed a hang sign before stopping. "Lightening style thunder bolt justu."

With that Minato sent five bolts of lightning bolts at Naturo who ran though hand signs to.

"Wind Style air bullet." said Naruto as a minny tornado of wind shot forward knocking the lighting off track.

"_Wind style Chakra…just like his mother." _thought Minato with a smile as suddenly Naruto disappeared into nothingness. It took less than half a second for Minato to find Naruto again however when he did he barely had time to duck before Naruto's sword struck where his head used to be.

While Naruto's sword was passing though the tree trunk Minato went to cut Naruto's feet from under him. However Naruto jumped over the 4th kick, Minato jumped over to another tree branch.

"Did you not think I didn't study you?" asked Naruto "I knew you're a lightening style and your Thunder God technique."

"You should have studied it more." Said Minato as he disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind Naruto with a kunai in hand. He instantly grabbed Naruto hand placed a kunai up to his neck. "Are you done trying to kill me so maybe I can explain some things."

"There is nothing that needs to be explained." said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone, I should have known." said Minato as he looked across the clearing to see Naruto standing in a tree.

"Yes you should have." said Naruto

"Maybe I am just rusty." said Minato as he took off his white and red jacket and tossed it aside. To stand before Naruto in only a green jonnin jacket and his blue pants.

"The Yellow Flash never gets rusty." said Naruto with a grin as he tossed his jacket aside.

"You must have a nickname yourself?" asked Minato

"I am called the black fox." said Naruto with a slight smile before snapping back to relatiy. "Stop trying to be friends with me."

"Naruto listen. I didn't want to seal the Kyuubi within you but I had no choice." Said Minato

"NO CHOICE THAT IS YOUR EXCUSS!" yelled Naruto as his eyes burned with pure hate "You ripped me away from my parents and then sealed a demon in me. I NEVER HAD A FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Let me explain." said Minato

"No." said Naruto as he formed a rasengan in his hand.

"_He even knows the Rasengan." _thought Minato with some pride as he lowered his head and started to form a Rasengan of his own.

"RASENGAN!" yelled both Naruto and Minato as they charged across the battlefield.

Miles away Sakura, Tsunade and Katara ran as fast as possible down the road.

"_Where are you Naruto-kun."_ thought Sakura as she increased her speed more.

"Katara do you have his sent?" asked Sakura

"Ya, he is near." said Katara as she increased her speed even more.

More than a few steps behind Sakura and Katara Tsunade was stunned to see how fast they were moving.

"_Sakura really loves Naruto." _thought Tsunade as she saw the fire in Sakura's eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere a fireball crossed their path causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Saito." said Katara as she looked to woods by the side of the woods. In the darkness was an even darker Saito.

"I can't let you pass." said Saito as the three woman looked at him.

"Where is Naruto-kun." demanded Sakura

"He is up a head and he doesn't want anyone to bother him. Not until it is over" said Saito

"What is over?" asked Sakura as a flash of light appeared followed by a load explosion filled the air just ahead of them.

"Naruto's battle with the person who started it all." said Saito as another explosion happened.

"Who started it all?" asked Sakura confused as she looked at Tsunade.

"Minato Namikaze." said Tsunade "Naruto is fighting Minato Namikaze isn't he?"

"Correct." said Saito "Naruto can't bring himself to hurt the villagers for years of pain but it was Minato Namikaze who took Naruto way from his parents and sealed my father in him. Seems like a good target for Naruto's rage."

"Naruto would never want revenge, he is a good man" stated Sakura

"When you push someone to their limit they are capable of anything." said Saito "And Minato pushed Naruto to his limit when he sealed the Kyuubi in him and now Naruto is getting payback and I am getting payback for him taking away my father for 12 years."

"Revenge is against our code." Stated Katara

"Yes, that is why Naruto is fighting this battle without any of our demon chakra or me." said Saito "It is Human vs. Human and anything goes."

"Saito you don't understand." stated Tsunade

"Oh I understand fine Lady Hokage Naruto is taking revenge on the man who took away his family." Said Saito

"No, Minato is Naruto's family." said Tsunade as everyone eyes became as widened as dinner plates.

"What?" asked Sakura "Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage is related to Naruto-kun?"

"He is his father." said Tsunade as even Saito mouth dropped "Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside his own son, he couldn't ask anyone to give up their kid he had to give up his own."

"His mother?" asked Katara

"Kushina Uzumaki or should I say Kushina Namikaze they got married in secret because of the war." said Tsunade

"Wait Kushina Uzumaki was my mom's best friend and my godmother." said Sakura as Tsunade nodded.

"Yes and your mom is really Naruto's godmother." said Tsunade as Sakura eyes widened.

"Why doesn't Naruto know?" asked Katara

"His father had a lot of enemies that would of wanted him dead so he had to be hidden." Explained Tsunade as another explosion happened "He was suppose to learn when he became a jonnin or 17."

"I think we need to tell him now." said Katara as Sakura nodded in agreement. "Saito let us pass."

For a moment Saito didn't say anything as he looked toward the battlefield.

"Saito!" yelled Katara

"Go." said Saito simply as Sakura took off like a rocket.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Naruto stood on the grassy field that was now full of small and large blast holes. Blood running down his right arm as he looked at Minato who like him wasn't in the best shape himself. Minato had a cut on his upper leg as blood ran down his pants.

"Why aren't you summoning your foxes." said Minato "You said you have their summoning pack."

"I am going to do this myself." said Naruto "And why are you holding back the yellow flash is better than this?"

"Maybe because I don't want to hurt you but you're making that very hard." said Minato with a smile

"Stop trying to be friends with me you can never give me anything that would possible make up for the pain I suffered." snapped Naruto

"I know nothing I say or do will make up for what happened to you." said Minato "You don't know how painful it was for me to us you I fought every base instinct I had."

"Ya, you knew it was going to be your end." snapped Naruto "You didn't care about me. I was just a tool you used for your own gain and then tossed aside."

"No." said Minato "I could never do that Naruto."

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto as he raised his sword and charged forward. This time Minato didn't move, he just closed his eyes and dropped his kunai.

"I love you Naruto." whispered Minato to himself as he waited for the sword to go through his heart. A second later he felt the tip of the blade on his chest right above his heart. However it never pierced his skin. He opened his eyes to see Naruto standing there waiting to push the sword though however he wasn't alone. There was a young woman about Naruto's age with a hand on his shoulder. She had on a red top and black shorts with a grey skirt over it. Her sea green eyes looked so familiar, she had short pink hair. It was the pink hair that told him what he needed to known.

"_Rin?" _thought Minato as he flashback to what his best friend wife looked like when she was 16. Then he remembered being in the hospital.

**Flashback **

"She looks so beautiful." said Kane Haruno as he looked his newborn daughter on the other side of the window. She was sleeping in a pink blanket along with the other newborn members of the Leaf Village.

"Yes, she is." said Minato as he leaned against the wall looking at his new goddaughter. "How is Rin doing?"

"Good." said Kane as the new father ran his hands though his red hair "Tired but good."

"She looks like her mother." stated Minato as he noticed the few strands of pink hair on top of Sakura's head.

"Ya, and I wonder if Kushina's son will look like his father." Said Kane with a wink as Minato glared at him. Kane had walked in on Minato and Kushina a while back. "Oh lighten up Minato, I wish you would have just told me about your relationship with Kushina. Instead of letting me find out by finding you two asleep in bed."

"And you could have waited till morning to tell me that Rin was pregnant." stated Minato "But no you had to come over at 4 in the morning."

"I brought beer." Said Kane as Minato shook his head at his best friend.

"I wish I could tell everyone but it is still too much of a risk." said Minato sadly "After the baby is born. I don't want Kushina to try to raise our son alone, with me only able to help."

"The council will freak when they hear about this." said Kane

"I know." said Minato as he crossed his arms "I want to see Haishi's face when he hears the news."

"Ya, you really hate that guy." said Kane

"Don't worry about my problems." said Minato as he looked at the sleeping Sakura Haruno "Just look after your daughter and wife."

"I will." said Kane.

**End Flashback**

"_No…it's Sakura Rin's and Kane's daughter."_ thought Minato

"Naruto-kun stop." ordered Sakura

"Sakura-chan get out of here." ordered Naruto

"Naruto-kun please do not do this." said Sakura as used her hand and grabbed the handle of Naruto's sword.

"He started it all, he took away my family, and he took away my mother and father." stated Naruto

"No he didn't." said Sakura "He is your father."

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Don't look at me, look at him." said Sakura as Naruto looked back to him.

"Is this true are you my father?" asked Naruto as Minato looked down.

"Yes Naruto I am your father." said Minato

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. As I said earlier today May 5 is my 22 birthday. As part as the deal I told about earlier if I got at least 22 reviews for this chapter and the past two chapters then I would update 2 times on my birthday. So far you guys are close to the goal but not over the line yet. So please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Family**

"Yes Naruto I am your father." said Minato "And I am so sorry for what I did to you."

For a moment Naruto didn't know what to do and then he dropped his sword and hugged his dad.

"Dad." cried Naruto "Why didn't you tell me when you first came."

"Naruto you may look like me but you are like your mom." said Minato "You needed strike back at who hurt you."

**Flashback **

It had been one week after the fall of Whirlpool Country one day after Kushina arrival in the Leaf. A 16 year old Kushina Uzumaki sat on the edge of a dock on a small lake.

"How are you doing Kushina?" asked a 16 year old jonnin Minato Namikaze to one of the few whirlpool ninjas to escape the destruction of the Whirlpool village. Minato had become friends with Kushina when for his first mission as a genin they had to take part in a low level meeting with the head of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina was waiting for them at the main gate to their clan compound, at that moment Minato started to fall for the red haired young ninja.

"How do you think I am feeling?" asked Kushina "My village is gone, along with all my family members and friends. They all died at the hands of the Rock ninjas."

"Ya, it was the open blow for a war." said Minato "Your village is in a key spot to launch attacks into the Leaf."

"Ya." said Kushina "Minato I never said thank you for all your help during the attack you allowed a lot of the villagers to make their way out of the village."

"If I had mastered my new justu then maybe I could have stopped the village from falling." said Minato

"No." said Kushina "We were under attack by five divisions half the entire army of the Rock Village you or anyone else could stop all of them."

"Well the Hokage has offered you a shot in the ninja core." said Minato as he held out a Leaf headband

"Thanks." said Kushina as she took the headband.

"Kushina I am sorry for the lost of your parents and your brother." said Minato

"I will get my payback against the man who killed my family." said Kushina as he eyes burned with hate.

**End Flashback**

"_Kushina was driven by hate for a while back then. She wasn't her normal happy self." _Thought Minato _"That was until that night."_

**Flashback**

It had been six months since the mascara of the Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool country and Minato and a small team was doing a deep strike on a Rock village supply base.

"Kane to your left." ordered Minato as Kane Haruno threw a kunai hitting a rock chunin in the head.

"Where is Kushina?" asked Kane as Minato looked around the battlefield. Over five dozen rock ninjas lied dead or dying on the ground. Suddenly he spotted Kushina coming out of a rock command tent, with a blood soaked Kunai in her hand. Tears where running down her face as Minato saw who was in the tent. There in a pool of blood was the commander of the supply base. He had seen him before, outside the Uzumaki compound as he burned it down with Kushina's family in it.

"Kushina?" asked Minato

"Its done." said Kushina before whispering "It's finally done Minato-kun."

**End Flashback**

"_She need to get revenge on those who had killed her family." _thought Minato _"She returned to normal after that."_

"My mom...who is my mom?" asked Naruto as his mind filled with questions that he had been wondering for years.

"A beautiful woman named Kushina Uzumaki." said Minato

"Is she alive?" asked Naruto as Minato shook his head.

"No she died bring you into the world." said Minato as she remembered Kushina kissing the top of Naruto's head as her heart stopped beating. _"Maybe if the all the medical ninjas and staff where busy with the Kyuubi she could have been saved."_

"She didn't abounded me?" asked Naruto

"No…we would never abounded you." said Minato

"How long are you back? Are you really alive?" asked Sakura

"No I had only an hour and half of that is gone." said Naruto sadly. "I am sorry that wasted so much time."

"You didn't waste any time." said Minato "You worked though your pain and I got to spend time with my son."

"I subject you spend the time talking instead of fighting." said Sakura

"You sound like your mother Sakura." said Minato as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know her name?" asked Naruto

"First you said her name." said Minato as Naruto remembered saying Sakura's name "Also I was best friend with Kane and Rin Haruno since we where kids. I was asked to be Sakura's godfather and I was going to ask Kane to be yours Naruto. Rin was your Godmother Naruto and Kushina was Sakura's."

"So Sakura and I would have known each other?" asked Naruto

"Almost like family." said Minato before he laughed a bit "And judging from the fact that you called her chan and you she called her kun. You two are very close."

"Ya." said Naruto "Teammates."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Minato as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"It's getting there." said Sakura

"It's there." added Naruto as Sakura's heart jumped for joy "That is if she can forgive me for doing this."

"Naruto-kun you're a baka." said Sakura "But you're my baka."

"I know Kushina would be happy to see hear that." said Minato

"In death do you see mom?" asked Naruto

"I don't know. I remember sealing the Kyuubi and then nothing." said Minato "I can feel like there is something there but blocked. Maybe I can but I can't remember."

"Why don't we sit down and talk." said Sakura

"Sounds like a plan." said Minato as they sat down.

"Here let me heal you." said Sakura as her hands got covered in green healing chakra.

"Don't worry about me." said Minato "I am dead after all. I want to hear about my son."

"Where to begin?" asked Naruto "Well needless to say I had a rough life."

"From the villagers?" asked Minato

"Ya, I was no different than the Kyuubi to them." said Naruto as he formed a fist.

"I told them to treat you as a hero but human nature being what it is I am not surprised." said Minato sadly.

"Well I was beat up and went hungry." said Naruto "I lived in a rat and cockroach invest apartment that was vandalized every other week by the villages."

"I never wanted that to happen to you." said Minato as he lowered his head in shame for what his actions had done to his son.

"Well after a long time I became a ninja and got my team." said Naruto

"Well you said Sakura is on your team but who else?" asked Minato

"Well Sasuke Uchiha is my other teammate and Kakashi Hatake is my sensei." said Naruto as Minato grinned.

"Little Kakashi…" laughed Minato

"You know him?" asked Sakura

"He was my student." said Minato as Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened "As for the Uchiha it is unlikely that when news get out that you're my son the upper levels of the Uchiha clan will demand him be taken off your team."

"Don't worry about that…there was a massacre of the Uchiha clan and only two are left, Sasuke and his brother Itachi." said Naruto as Minato looked at him.

"The Uchiha clan was one of the largest clans how could they be killed without causing a war?"

"Itachi Uchiha has the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Naruto as Minato's eyes widened. "He became a rouge ninja and part of a group called the Akatsuki who is after me because of demon I used to have in me."

"How did you and Kyuubi make a deal?" asked Minato

"When Sasuke left the village to go after Itachi." said Naruto "I went after him and he stabbed a chidori into my chest."

"What?" asked Minato stunned to hear his son had been hit by that attack.

"That is when the Kyuubi and I made a deal. His freedom for my life and training." said Naruto

"I see." said Minato

"Dad." said Naruto as Minato looked up at him. Naruto couldn't help but smiled it felt so good to say dad and have someone respond. "You're a Namikaze right so I am one too?"

"Of course." said Minato "We decided to hid your true last name until you where older, 17 to be precise that way the council or the rock wouldn't try to do anything to you."

"Ok, I understand the rock because they were our enemies in the war but why the council?" asked Naruto

"Don't you remember the council level clans from your government classes in the school?" asked Minato

"Naruto was never that good in school." said Sakura

"Well not all of that was my fault, none of the bookstores would sell me a book." explained Naruto "I had to get my book out of the trash after they had thrown an old copy away. Half the pages where gone. It stopped after the peace treaty with the Rock."

Minato lowered his head at the thought about what his son had to do in order to just survive.

"Well the Namikaze clan is one of the founding members of the Leaf." said Minato as he remembered the stories his grandfather told him about the history Namikaze clan. "We are one of the council level clans along with the Hyuuga, Nara and other clans."

"The Uchiha?" asked Naruto

"Yes, the Uchiha and the Namikaze clan historically never got along." said Minato "That is why I said the upper level of the Uchiha clan wouldn't have allowed an Uchiha to be on the same team as a Namikaze."

"So Sasuke and I are both from council level clans." said Naruto as he fought his feelings. "Thank you dad."

"For what?" asked Minato

"For years I thought I was second class because of the Kyuubi and a lot of my friends come from upper class clans." said Naruto

"He thought he wasn't good for me because he doesn't have money or comes from an upper level clan." said Sakura

"Well both of those are false." said Minato "Now the Namikaze clan wasn't as large numbers wise as the Uchiha or Hyuuga but we were known for two major things. However the clan always had more money because of investments in companies and banks."

"I can't believe after a life time of barley making it, fighting for every meal that I have money." said Naruto

"Not only that but an entire compound of homes." said Minato with a smile "They are yours just like they always should have been."

Inside the demon world Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu stood before the demon lords, Sasuke was standing to the side.

"These are the humans?" asked the giant shark demon Niko

"Yes." said Sasuke "They each have an ability that will be useful."

"I don't see anything useful." said the scorpion Kamari

"Let me show you." said Sasuke as he walked up to Suigetsu and with one quick motion cut though him.

"You want to show us that he can be killed?" asked Niko with a laughed but he stopped as water came out of Suigetsu pulling him together.

"Ah Sasuke you could of said something, that strings." said Suigetsu

"Interesting." said Kamari

"That ability fits well with you Niko." said Seamus with a grin.

"Fine I'll take that human, he will not likely survive the infusion of charka." said Niko

"What of the other two, what can they do?" asked Kamari

"Jugo show them." ordered Sasuke as Jugo looked down before his arm turned dark grey with spikes in it. "He can do this over his entire body without hurting himself."

"Interesting and the other one?" asked Kamari

"I can sense chakra in all its form from extreme distances." said Karin as she pushed up her glasses.

"So nothing really." said Kamari as Karin glared at him. "I'll take the one that transforms you can have the woman."

"Already infuse them with demon chakra and if they survive bring them back." said Seamus

"No I can't leave Sasuke I'll lose control." said Jugo as he started to turn into curse seal level two.

"This is going to be troublesome." said Kamari as his stinger came forward and struck Jugo knocking him out and returning him to human.

"See you later." said Suigetsu as he drank so water

"I hope you die!" yelled Karin

"Really that is what I am hoping for you." said Suigetsu as he and Niko disappeared followed by Karin and a passed out Jugo.

"Follow me Karin." said Sasuke as Karin blushed.

"Any where Sasuke-kun." said Karin as she followed Sasuke toward the Snake summoning scroll.

Meanwhile Tsunade stood back watching as Naruto, Sakura and Minato sat on the ground talking. She had decided to stay back and let Naruto spend time with his family and Sakura wouldn't get pulled away from Naruto by anything. Saito was currently being yelled at Katara.

"Lady Hokage." Said a voice as Tsunade looked behind her to see Haishi Hyuuga, standing there along with Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and a team of ANBU.

"What do you guys want?" asked Tsunade

"You are not suppose to leave the village without guards and most of all in the middle of the night." said Haishi

"Why did you even come out here?" asked Tsume

"Look around." said Shikaku as they looked around to see the ground cover with kunais, broken tree limbs and creators large and small. "A battle was waged here."

"But who was fighting?" asked Haishi

"Take a look out there." said Tsunade as she pointed toward the field. Instantly the three council member's eyes widened as they saw the face of the older blonde hair man. His smile, his deep blue eyes under his blue headband.

"The 4th Hokage?" asked Haishi stunned

"The yellow flash of the Leaf." said Tsume

"Minato Namikaze." said Shikaku Nara

Hearing the mix of his titles and his names made Minato look toward the source only to see the council members and Tsunade.

"Do you want something?" asked Minato

"How can you be there?" asked Haishi

"Didn't you read the report Tsunade had to send us on Naruto?" asked Shikaku as Haishi looked at him "He has the death God Summoning pack and he can bring people back to life for a cost."

"But why would he pick the 4th Hokage to bring back?" asked Inoichi

"To kill him for all he did to him." explained Tsunade

"But Naruto-kun would never do anything to hurt his childhood hero." said Hinata as her father glared at her.

"Say Kun again with the Demon child name and you will face my wraith." said Haishi as suddenly he felt a kunai on his neck.

"Listen Haishi." said Minato as he held a kunai up to the council leader's neck "You know I never liked you. I never understood what she saw in you but you will NEVER call my son a demon ever again."

"Your son?" asked Haishi

"Yes my son." said Minato as pulled his kunai off Haishi's neck as appeared in front of them in a yellow flash.

"Naruto is your son?" asked Shikaku

"Yes, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki or rather Kushina Namikaze." said Minato

"And you had to hid his real name because of the Rock." said Shikaku

"And from him." said Minato as he glared at Haishi "I could always tell when someone was using someone else and you use people Haishi. There was no way I was going to let you use my son."

"I would of given him a good home." said Haishi "He would have learned the upper clans have the real power not the Namikaze way of treating everyone like equals."

"Still stuck up as always Haishi." said Minato "You are among the few people in the Leaf that I always hated."

"Ok, I am confused why would I be raised by that stuck up Hyuuga like him?" asked Naruto

"That is easy to explain, Naruto." said Minato as he looked Haishi "Unfortunately my twin sister fell hard for the SOB in front of me and they got married. He is your uncle."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am just blown away at how many of you reviewed last chapter, keep it up. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and the birthday wishes. Now as for this chapter, as you can see I am not beyond throwing new and interesting curve balls and I think I threw one this time along. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Pain**

"He is your uncle." said Minato as everyone eyes widened.

"What?" asked a still confused Naruto

"My sister Calista fell hard for Haishi because he was so cool and dark, most popular boy in the class next to me." said Minato as he glared at Haishi "Of course my father disproved of the relationship but Haishi played my sister to try and get access to Namikaze power and wealth. He asked to marry my sister and they eloped. In response to the marriage my father banded my sister from the clan and all her rights as a Namikaze until she left him."

"Isn't that rough?" asked Sakura

"You have not been around Haishi have you?" asked Minato as Sakura shook her head "He treats everyone who isn't a Hyuuga man of the main house like crap and a woman is lower than crap. He used to slap my sister around and no matter how much I tried to protect her I couldn't. I tried talking her into leaving, a few times she actually did but she always went back to him."

"_I can't believe I never knew that." _thought Tsunade _"Imagine if Hinata and Naruto had gotten together instead of Naruto and Sakura."_

"Tell me Haishi is Calista alive or did she die in your mad quest for a son with the power of the Namikaze and the Byakugan?" asked Minato as he glared at Haishi.

"She passed away not before giving me two girls." said Haishi as he crossed his arms "Luckily one of them is useful but the other one is weak."

Minato looked down at the girl by Haishi's side. For a moment Haishi was taken aback she looked so much like Calista, if you replaced her Hyuuga eyes with the deep blue eyes of his sister then it would have been perfect.

"Is this my niece?" asked Minato

"Yes, the weak one Hinata." said Haishi before grinning "You should feel ashmanded you crushed her feelings for your boy that she had since she was a kid."

"Even if they were not cousins you wouldn't let them be together Haishi, you hate lower class people even more then the Namikaze clan." Stated Minato "And until Naruto learned about his family he would have been a lower class to you."

"Correct and the Namikaze and their weak ideas of treating everyone equal is just above those lower people." stated Haishi "The strong people and clans like the main Hyuuga house use the weak to do our bidding."

"Like you used my sister's love for you." Said Minato

"Correct and it cost her, her life." Stated Haishi

"I can't believe you." said Minato "You knew about her condition and yet you still did it."

"What condition?" asked Sakura

"My sister suffered an injury during one of her battles during the war." said Minato "The injury means that pregnancy was very risky for her. She died in childbirth didn't she?"

"Correct." said Haishi calmly.

Hinata's heart was falling to pieces and then breaking into dust.

"_No….this can't be." _thought Hinata _"Naruto-kun can't be my cousin…he just can't be I love him. We are meant to be together." _

"I am so temped to kill you Haishi." said Minato as he suddenly punched Haishi across the face sending him crashing into the ground. Haishi got to his knees blood running out of his nose and staining the ground "But I'll settle for punching you."

"You have no idea what I can do." said Haishi as he glared at his old enemy Minato

"You can do nothing to me you coward." said Minato "You never could and the Namikaze clan funds at least half your clan's business. Your do nothing because the only thing you love is money and because Naruto Namikaze is the last Namikaze he can pull the clans investments and crush your clan."

"Namikaze, I always hated you." said Minato as he looked at Hinata "Come on Hinata we are leaving."

"Don't think I am done, you will not harm Hinata." said Minato

"You can't touch me there Namikaze." Snapped Haishi "She is my daughter and in my clan I can use her however I see fit and like her mother she follows orders well."

Minato bit his lip, as much as he hated it he was right. There where laws in the leaf that allowed clans to do what they wanted. There was nothing he can do. Hinata lowered her head and followed her father into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile in the demon world Sasuke stood looking at Karin, she had passed out almost the moment the stone snakes bit into her flesh.

"So Sasuke do you think she will survive the infusion of chakra?" asked Bilal

"Yes, she will." said Sasuke

"I am surprised you have that much faith in her." said Bilal

"I don't but I know she loves me for some unknown reason and that love will drive her to live." said Sasuke

"Using love to promote your own goals…very good Sasuke." said Bilal "However love can only take you so far."

"Yes, that is why I am here." said Sasuke "When I was going though that I could sense chakra even when I couldn't see or hear."

"So by you being her your hoping you think she will think that you are watching over her because you love her and that will drive her to live?" asked Bilal

"Correct I am using her like everyone else." said Sasuke

"Including us?" asked Bilal

"Yes, I am using you to kill my brother and Naruto." said Sasuke

"And our goal is to kill the Kyuubi's student so our goals are the same." said Bilal

"Correct." said Sasuke

"However I remember in our report about you something about restoring your clan." said Bilal

"What of it?" asked Sasuke

"Do you plan to use Karin?" asked Bilal "Combining the power of the Sharingan with the ability to sense chakra at extremely distance would be very useful in any off spring."

"Unknown." said Sasuke "However she is by far the most useful woman I have meet."

"I see." said Bilal

"Why have you come here?" asked Sasuke

"To give you this." said Bilal as he used his tail to hold up a sword, a snake sword. It looked very much like the sword he currently had, the one that Orochimaru had given him. However he could tell something was different about it. He lifted up the sword, it was far lighter than the one he currently had. He pulled the sword out of its black stealth only to see it was razor sharp.

"Demon steal, lighter and stronger than anything you humans can possible make." said Bilal "The royal forgers are making weapons for you and your team as we speak, this is the first off the line."

Sasuke just held the sword before moving it around himself faster than even he believed possible.

"This is a good sword." said Sasuke

"Yes, and Naruto has a sword forged by the foxes so be ready for that." said Bilal "We wanted to put you on equal footing with him."

"I could be unarmed and still be above him." said Sasuke as he replaced his sword with his new one.

Meanwhile back on the grassy field Minato and the others still stood.

"I don't have much more time do I?" asked Minato

"No…just under 10 minutes." said Naruto

"Still it was good breathing the fresh air once more." said Minato as he looked at Sakura and the others. "No offence you all but I want to talk to Naruto alone."

"Understandable." said Tsunade as Sakura nodded. She just stood there and watched as Naruto and Minato walked off.

"Listen Naruto, I already know the answer but I have to ask do you love Sakura?" asked Minato as Naruto looked down.

"Do I love her?....Yes." said Naruto "I think I loved her before I knew what love was."

"I sense a but coming." said Minato as he looked at his son.

"When we were kids Sakura-chan used to love Sasuke." said Naruto

"And your worried that she really loves Sasuke and your second place?" asked Minato as his son nodded his head. "I don't think so."

"How do you know?" asked Naruto

"Because from what I can see Sakura is a lot like her mother and she looks at you the same way Rin looked at her husband." said Minato "And young girls in general don't know what they want when they are kids. They get crushes on the cool guy in school and it is only around this age that they actually come around."

"Maybe but am I really worthy of Sakura-chan. I am demon child." said Naruto as his father shook his head.

"No Naruto you're not a demon child you're my son and a hero." said Minato

"I am nothing compared to you." said Naruto as Minato smiled.

"That is what I said to my dad when I became a ninja." said Minato as Naruto looked at him confused. "You probably don't hear about him now but my father…your grandfather Altair Namikaze was a big hero during the 2nd ninja war."

"What?" asked Naruto

"I became a hero during the 3rd war." said Minato "And I became more famous than him and someday you will become more famous than me."

"I don't think that is possible." said Naruto as Minato smiled.

"That is what I said when my dad said that someday I would a bigger hero than him." said Minato as he rubbed the top of his son's head. "Someday Naruto you will be a greater hero than me and then the generation after you will look to you and become even greater still, that is how the Leaf works each generation is better than the last."

"I will try my best." said Naruto

"That is all I can ask." said Minato "And Sakura will be there every step of the way."

"Ya, I think she will be." said Naruto with a smile.

"Now Naruto I wish we had more time and I wish I could do more to help you but there is one thing I can do." said Minato as his tone got series "Naruto there when you get back to the Leaf and get to the Namikaze compound, find the record room. It is in the basement under the main house. If you go to the back right wall you will find a seal. Place your hand on the seal it reacts to Namikaze blood and it will open up. Inside your find the hidden justu of the Namikaze clan including the one I added the Flying Thunder God Technique."

"That's the just that gave you the name the yellow flash." said Naruto as Minato nodded.

"Also there are some medical scrolls that Sakura may like." said Minato with a smile.

"I'll give them to her." said Naruto

"I wish I could of teach you the Justus myself just like my father taught me but I can't do that." said Minato

"I am sorry that couldn't happen." said Naruto as he lowered his head. As he noticed a dark figure appears in a cloud. "Our time is up…Tod is here."

"It's time." said Tod

"Naruto just remember I and your mother loved you and have a good life." said Minato as he turned to look at the others "Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye Minato." said Tsunade

"Sakura one last thing." said Minato as Sakura looked at him "Make sure Naruto has a happy life."

"Will do." said Sakura as Minato turned to Naruto who was once again crying.

"Son, I am so proud of you." said Minato with tears of his own as he hugged his son as he started to fade away.

"I love you dad." said Naruto

"I love you to son." said Minato as he disappeared from the earth once again.

For a while Naruto just stood there looking at where his father had once been.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Sakura as she walked up to Naruto.

"Ya, for the first time in a long time Sakura-chan I actually feel good." said Naruto with a smile "I finally know who my parents are…that they didn't abound me. That they loved me."

"_I can't imagine the burden that must have been lifted off Naruto-kun." _Thought Sakura

"_Years of thinking that your own parents had abounded you it would weigh down on anyone." _said Inner Sakura

"So Uzumaki you're related to the 4th Hokage." said Kiba trying to get a laugh.

"It's not Uzumaki anymore." said Naruto "its Namikaze…Naruto Namikaze."

**I know the chapter is shorter than normal but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time and I hope you do it again with this chapter. Now I have more surprise and drama up ahead so please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **

**PS My roommate Demon Hero wants to say he is sorry for not updating his only story lately but he has been swamped in school work…somehow even more than me and life problems. He wanted you all to know that and that he will update as soon as possible.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Home**

The sun had risen over the village hidden the leaves as Naruto stood in front of a large gate. The large oak gate had a seal over the center of it. It was a simple design a red circle with a golden cross running though the circle. The whole design was inside a seal blue circle.

"_My family crest." _thought Naruto as he looked at the seal. He looked down the line of well kept grass. The large stone outer wall had fresh white paint on it. Every once in a while smaller version of the crest on the main door was painted on the wall not unlike the walls around the Uchiha clan compound. However unlike the Uchiha clan compound was located near the outer wall of the village, the Namikaze clan was compound was near the center of the village in fact Naruto could look over his shoulder and see the Hokage mountain loaming just down the road.

"_Alright you can do this Naruto." _Thought Naruto as he pushed open the gate and saw the stone walkway that lead up to a large house similar to the ones he saw at the Hyuuga estate. There were dozens of paths leading off to dozens of slightly smaller houses. Naruto slowly walked up to the main house and pushed the door opened. To his surprise he found a living room that was clean.

"_A self cleaning seal…that is the only way it is possible for the place to be clean." _thought Naruto as he walked into the room. He was the first person to be in the house in just over 16 years. As he stood in the living room he noticed the stone fireplace with photos of what had to be his grandparents. There was photo's of his father at a young age and then he noticed a photo of a young woman with bright red hair standing with Minato. He looked at the young woman, her bright red hair and violet eyes. Somehow even before he read the bottom of the frame which had her name, he knew she was his mom.

Naruto just looked away from the fireplace and turned toward the kitchen. It looked clean until he opened the refrigerator and was instantly hit by the horrible smell of the food that had been left there 16 years too long.

"Ok I am getting a new fridge that is for sure." cough Naruto as he walked pass the long dead flowers on the table and headed down the hallway passing the bathroom. He opened the door at the far end of the hallway and entered the master bedroom. The room was dominated by a large hardwood bed. It was his parents' bed, he walked around the bed seeing things that most kids would be normal to see but to him it meant so much. His father's pillow his mother's make up. All the normal things meant so much to him. He looked at the night stand and saw a headband he had never seen before in a small glass case.

_"My mom came from whirlpool country…so that must be their headband." _though Naruto as he turned and walked away.

He quickly walked into three empty spare bedrooms, an office, a lounge and then he finally entered the room beside his parents' room and instantly his eyes widened as his hands started to shake.

Meanwhile in the demon world the stone snakes that had be infusion demon chakra into Karin finally pulled back. Karin fell to the ground out like a light. Slowly Sasuke walked up to her and checked her pulse amazing she was alive.

"So did the female make it?" asked Bilal

"Yes, somehow she did." said Sasuke as he looked at snake "How did the others do?"

"They made it somehow." said Bilal "However Jugo had to be shocked back to life after the infusion."

"Then we will rest for 24 hours and then move out to find Itachi." said Sasuke "After I kill Itachi we will move on Naruto."

"Sounds like a plan." said Bilal

Back in the Leaf Sakura Haruno walked into the Namikaze house. She hadn't seen Naruto in a few hours, he wanted to see his house alone but now she was getting worried.

"_Where are you Naruto-kun." _thought Sakura as she listened only to hear the sound of someone crying softly. She walked down the hall until she found the open door. She could see Naruto standing in the room holding a stuffed teddy bear. Sakura was confused until she looked at the room. The walls where painted blue with teddy bear wallpaper running across the wall. In the room was a toy box that said Naruto full of new babies toys and stuffed animals. There was a crib in the room with a changing station beside it complete with a bag of diapers waiting to be used and a bottle.

"_My God…this is Naruto's nursery." _thought Sakura

"Hello Sakura-Chan…welcome to my bedroom." said Naruto still looking at the bear. It looked like any other stuffed bear only it had Naruto's name on it and the words "Our little boy love mom and dad."

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Sakura

"It's just so hard to take it all in." said Naruto as he looked at bear.

"You don't have to take it all in at once Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as she placed her hand on the bear and pulled it out of Naruto's hands and placed it back in the crib. "I don't think anyone could take it all in."

"It's just I can't help myself from imagining what my life could have been like." Said Naruto as he looked out the large window "I mean always dreamed about being part of a family but in here I can actually see what it would like."

Sakura followed Naruto's eyes to see an over grown rose garden next to a small training field. Sakura didn't need to guess what Naruto was day dreaming about. It didn't take a huge imagination to see Minato training a 12 year old Naruto in the ninja ways while his mother worked in a well trimmed rose garden watching and providing hints to Naruto to help him defeat his father.

"Naruto I wish there was something I can do to give you back the time with your parents but I can't." said Sakura

"No one can." said Naruto as he turned and walked out the room. Sakura followed him as he went to another door only to find steps heading down. At first Sakura didn't know if she should follow him but in the end decided too. She walked down into the basement only to find a large study with rows of books and scrolls going off into the distance. It was the largest amount of records she had ever seen outside of the Hokage records. To top it all off by the stairs was a bar located in the corner.

Naruto simply looked around before walking toward the back.

"You coming Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura followed him into toward the back. Sakura watched as Naruto stopped at the back side of the records. Sakura could just make out the outline of the seal of the Namikaze clan. Naruto raised his hand and placed it on the crest. The moment he did part of the wall jumped back forming a door.

"Naruto-kun what is this?" asked Sakura as she looked into the hidden room. It was a long narrow room. Along the wall were ancient scrolls and books each one with a seal of their own.

"The Namikaze secret records." said Naruto only to have Sakura slap him across the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"You Baka…you're not suppose to show clan secrets to anyone who isn't in your clan." snapped Sakura "You don't see Shikamaru telling you how do his shadow position justu."

"Well my Dad wanted you to have the medical scrolls." explained Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"_Why would Naruto's dad want me to have medical justu's that are his clan secret?" _thought Sakura as she entered the records it wasn't hard to find an entire section full of at least five dozen scrolls with justu names she never heard of. _"Why would he trust me with his clan's knowledge?"_

"_Maybe he is betting on the fact that it will still be in the clan in the end." _said Inner Sakura

"_What?" _asked Sakura confused at where her inner self was going.

"_Sakura Namikaze has a nice ring doesn't it?" _said Inner Sakura with a wink as Sakura got what her inner self was saying.

Sakura picked up a book only to set it back down.

"Naruto-kun I can't take these." said Sakura

"Why not?" asked Naruto "My Dad wanted you to have them and so do I."

"They are your clan secret they are suppose to help you not me." said Sakura

"Sakura I know very little about medical Justus they would be useless to me." said Naruto "Besides can't you knowing these justu's help me if I ever get hurt so bad that my healing abilities doesn't work?"

"I guess." said Sakura as she opened a book. Her eyes widened as she looked at the medical formula if this was right it was a food pill that would be 5 times stronger than Akimichi clan food pill with only a fourth of the health risk and that was just the first chapter of a book larger than any of the medical books she had on her bookshelf's at home.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she looked toward Naruto and found looking at a scroll marked "The Flying Thunder God Technique?"

"It's my dad's justu…the one that made him famous as the yellow flash." said Naruto "I want to learn it."

"It would probably take years to master a justu like that." said Sakura

"If I can master sage mode I can master this justu." said Naruto as he picked up the scroll and walked out. Sakura took the book with her and walked out with him, the door closing behind them.

To her surprise Naruto walked behind the bar and began looking though it. He quickly found a bottle what appeared to be whiskey.

"Naruto you know your underage." said Sakura as Naruto poured himself a glass before pouring another glass.

"I will not tell you don't." said Naruto as he held out the glass. It would be a lie if Sakura said she had never had acholo before hell her master was Tsunade after all.

"Fine just don't make it a habit." said Sakura as she took the glass.

"I don't plan to however after a day like this I need this." said Naruto as he took the bitter drink.

"I can't blame you." said Sakura as she downed the drink herself.

Meanwhile across the world Zetsu reported to Pain.

"So he is that powerful?" asked Pain

"Yes, he defeat Kakuzu with easy and then Hidan fell with relative easy to a form I have never seen before." said Zetsu

"Tell me about it." Ordered Pain

"It's hard to explain only one arm changed but it was unlike anything I ever seen before by anyone." said Zetsu "Needless to say Naruto has become a threat."

"I see, once we get the other demons we will look into ways of defeating Naruto and making him call out the Kyuubi and capture him." said Pain

"How close are the Deidara and Tobi to finding the 3 tails?" asked Zetsu

"Not as close as they are to killing each other." said Pain

The next day Sasuke along with his team appeared near the coast line.

"Why did you pick this place?" asked Suigetsu

"Our scouts report that Itachi and his partner are in the area." Said Bilal

"Alright let's find Itachi." said Sasuke as he looked toward Karin "Do you have him."

"Maybe it's a large chakra source and it is similar to yours." said Karin

"Where?" asked Sasuke

"To the south west." said Karin as she pointed down the beach.

**Sorry for two short chapters in a row but this just seemed like the perfect place to stop. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Mother and Daughter**

Sakura lied on her bed reading the book that Naruto had given her. It was full of so much information. Information about justu's she never thought possible and now it was all at her finger tips. Just as she was about to start a new chapter a knock came from her door.

"Come on in." said Sakura as she looked up to see her mother standing there with a book of her own in her hands.

"Hi, Sakura." said Rin

"Hi mother." said Sakura as she glared at her mother for a second before looking back down at the book.

"Listen Sakura I understand if you hate me for what I said and did during those years to Naruto." said Rin as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"I don't hate you mom." Said Sakura

"You were doing what you thought was right after losing dad to the Kyuubi." said Sakura

"And Minato and Kushina." said Rin as Sakura looked at her "Yes I know that they are Naruto's parents and about what happened the other night."

"How? Naruto-kun didn't want the village to know his true name yet." said Sakura

"Tsunade told me when you went to Naruto's party and about what happened in the woods when Naruto fought his father." said Rin as Sakura looked at her mother

"Why did she tell you?" asked Sakura

"Because at the time I was about to throw you out of the house for hanging with Naruto." said Rin as she opened the book which turned out to be a photo album, with the first image being "She told me so that I would open my eyes for maybe the first time in years."

Sakura followed her mother's eyes to see that she was looking at an image of a young Minato laughing like an idiot. Apart from the whisker marks he was a perfect match to Naruto when he was a kid. Sakura sat up and looked down at the photo album it contained photos from her moms life she had never seen before. It focused mostly around her friends, like birthday parties and playing in the park.

"Mom how did you and Dad meet Naruto's dad? He is a Namikaze and…"

"And we aren't council level clan." said Rin "Well your grandma was a medical student under Minato's grandma Naruto's great grandma Callisto Namikaze, she was considered the greatest medical mind until Tsunade came around."

"_She wrote the book that Naruto gave me." _thought Sakura as she looked at the book.

"Well my mom got to become real good friends with Minato's parents." said Rin

"And when you and Minato were born you played together." asked Sakura as she pointed to a photo of her mother and Minato maybe six or seven years old playing in a pool.

"My mom joked that Minato and I would get married someday." said Rin with an evil grin as Sakura winced a bit "Well until your father came around when we were 12 and became Minato's best male friend."

"Isn't that around the same time you met Ino's mom?" asked Sakura as she noticed a blonde woman in the photo that looked a lot like Ino. She didn't appear much but more than a few times.

"Ya, she and I didn't join the ninja core like Minato and Kane." said Rin as she turned the page to show Minato and her father standing there with their new headbands on.

"Then when we were 16 Kushina Uzumaki came to the village." said Rin as she turned the page to show a young woman with long bright red hair.

"_She is beautiful."_Thought Sakura as she noticed ain another picture Minato and Kushina stood in the background looking at each other with a slight smile on their faces. _"They had to keep their love hidden because of the war."_

"Looking back I can't believe I said those horrible things to my Godson." said Rin

"Who is Naruto's godfather would it be Dad?" asked Sakura

"I don't think so…Minato couldn't tell anyone about his love for Kushina because of the rock." said Rin "Kushina never told me she and Minato where together. So Naruto's Godfather would have to be at least a jonnin level and your father was a chunin."

"I thought he was a jonnin?" asked Sakura

"No…he should have been but because of the war he couldn't take the exam." said Rin "Best bet for Naruto's godfather would be Minato's sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

"Wow…that pervert being Naruto's godfather? I am now kind of glade now that Naruto-kun went to the Kyuubi instead of spending years with the pervert." Said Sakura

"How is Naruto dealing with the news?" asked Rin

Sakura couldn't help but remembering Naruto standing in his nursery just holding a stuffed bear in his hand.

"He is overwhelmed." said Sakura as she remembered back to last night.

**Flashback**

"Come on Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as she helped him up the stairs Naruto had drunk so much whiskey that Sakura had lost count.

"I am coming Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as Sakura smelled the alcohol on his breath. Normally Sakura would beat him senseless for being drunk but she had to admit Naruto need to loosen up. However now it was time for bed. Sakura made her way toward Naruto's parent's room only to have Naruto push away from the door.

"No…I can't sleep there…not yet." said Naruto

"Then where because your bedroom isn't built for someone your size." said Sakura

"The couch." said Naruto as Sakura led him to the living room and to the still clean couch. Naruto instantly closed his eyes as Sakura found some blankets in the closet and laid it across Naruto before tucking him in. Sakura sat there for a little bit just watching Naruto sleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping there like a baby all wrapped up. Then suddenly Naruto rolled into a more conformable position as his arm found its way out of the blanket.

"_Now that is more Naruto like." _laughed Sakura to herself as she brushed back some of Naruto's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto happily in his sleep as Sakura smiled

**End Flashback**

"I can understand that." said Rin "And judging from how you passed out last night you and Naruto found the Namikaze bar."

For a moment Sakura didn't know what to say she didn't want to admit to her mom that she had drank some alcohol.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Rin as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes." said Sakura hoping that her mother wouldn't freak out.

"Sakura I am going to admit something to you." said Rin as Sakura looked at her "Minato, Kushina, your father and me did the same thing when we where your age only we had to hid it from Naruto's grandparents."

"I only had two drinks, it was Naruto-kun who got wasted." said Sakura "And I can't blame him for that."

"Neither can I." said Rin before looking at Sakura "Listen Sakura…I don't care if you drink a little, you're a teenage ninja and because of that you can die at any moment. However I will say this…I don't want to be a grandma for a while."

Sakura instantly bushed at her mom's comment.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now mom." said Sakura as she looked at the ground "Naruto hasn't even kissed me since we left the demon fox village."

"He is worried about you." said Rin as Sakura looked at her mother "He doesn't want the villagers attacking you because of him, he is protecting you."

"_That makes sense…Naruto-kun is hated by the villagers and he must think I would be in danger if they knew." _Thought Sakura

"_We can handle ourselves." _said Inner Sakura.

"_I know but it is sweet that Naruto-kun would do that." _said Sakura with a smile

"_Ya…it is." _answered Inner Sakura

"Also it may have to do with the fact that Naruto has had a few ruff days." said Rin as she looked at the book her daughter had been reading and the seal on the front of it.

"Is that a Namikaze clan book?" asked Rin

"Ya, Naruto-kun let me burrow it." said Sakura as she picked up the book. "Minato told him to give it to me."

"Minato must really trust you then." said Rin as she smiled understanding why Minato trusted Sakura. "So are you going to go see Naruto today?"

"Ya, but I was going to go over around lunch and bring something because he has no food in his house." answered Sakura as her mom smiled.

"What is that old saying the quickest way to a man's a heart is through his stomach." said Rin with a laugh.

"I just wish I was a good at cooking stuff as you." Said Sakura

"Hell the first year of your father's and I marriage I burned everything including eggs." laughed Rin as Sakura joined in.

Across town Naruto walking in his back yard/training field. It was strange walking across the somehow well kept grounds. The grass was cut and the only flowers where overgrown and even than that never outgrew their boundaries. Naruto had checked some of the side houses and found that they were empty of everything; then again Minato was the last of his clan. Near the center of the large compound he found a small park including a swimming pool and playground.

"Likely for kids to play in."said Naruto out load as he looked at the empty pool.

"Or you could fill it up and see the pink vixen in…what do you human's call it?" asked Saito

"Swimming suit." said Naruto

"Yes but…the female version of that." said Saito as he scratched his head with a tail "Its two pieces."

"A bikini." answered Naruto as he tried not to think of Sakura in one. He didn't know if he could stop himself if he did. He quickly decided to change topics "So how did the Kyuubi take your actions."

"He was disappointed, with both of you" answered a voice behind them as Naruto turned to see the Kyuubi standing there with Katara at his side.

"Lord Kyuubi." said Naruto as he bowed to the demon fox

"I am in your house Naruto and the master of the house never bows." said Kyuubi as he stated a tradition among the demon foxes.

"Sorry sir." said Naruto as he stood back up.

"However I am still disappointed in you." said Kyuubi "Revenge isn't the fox way."

"No offence sir…you want revenge against Madara Uchiha." said Naruto as Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" asked Kyuubi

"I had shadow clones reading up on the clan history and one of the books told about the Mangekyo Sharingan of Madara Uchiha and its power to control people." said Naruto "You hate Sharingan. It doesn't take a genius to put 2 and 2 together."

"I have trained you well Naruto." said Kyuubi as he lowered his head "Yes I want revenge on Madara Uchiha for what he did."

"What did he do?" asked a new voice as the demons and Naruto looked to see Sakura walking up with a basket in hand.

"I guess since you already know half of it might as well tell it all." said Kyuubi "He used his Sharingan to make me attack your village."

"So you didn't want to attack the village?" asked Sakura

"No…I don't like human flesh too many tendons makes it a hard crew." said Kyuubi "And that isn't counting your ninja armor."

"I think we are getting off task." said Katara

"How did he take you over, I didn't think anything we humans have had an effect on a demon like you." said Sakura

"Normally your correct but I was emotionally weak at the time." said Kyuubi as Sakura and Naruto looked at the demon fox

"Naruto wasn't the only one to lose a family that day." said Saito as he looked at Sakura "Or did you not notice that there is no queen of the demon foxes."

Sakura's eyes widened as she understood what was happening.

"You lost your wife?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I lost my mate and my newborn daughter." said Kyuubi

"Those two loses brought the Kyuubi's defenses down so far that Madara took control." said Katara

"I see." said Sakura "I am sorry for your wife and daughter."

"Thank you." said Kyuubi "It's a pain that will never go away."

"I understand but in time you will find someone that makes you happy." Said Sakura as Naruto and all the foxes lowered their heads. "What?"

"Sakura-chan that can't happen." said Naruto "Foxes mate only once and for life."

"Oh." said Sakura as she realized had just said something really stupid.

"Yes, once I mate with Saito he and I will be bond together forever with the fox seal and we can never mate with another fox because we can never love another like the seal." said Katara

"I see." said Sakura

"No you don't." said Katara

"She doesn't need to know the rest." said Saito

"I think she does." said the Kyuubi as he nodded at Katara to carry on.

"The fox seal creates a sort of mental link with the other member of the seal." said Katara

"You mean the seal allows you to talk to your mate in your mind?" asked Sakura

"You can do that but you could block that." said Katara "You can't block the true part of the seal."

"See you feel what your mate feels." said the Kyuubi "If they are happy then you know it."

"Or if they are in the mood to play." said Katara with a grin.

"But the biggest thing you feel is the love for each other." said Kyuubi as he looked into the distance "And once you feel that you can't love anyone else…it doesn't feel right."

"I see." said Sakura

"No you don't." answered Naruto as Sakura looked at him. "You remember the tattoo I got?"

"Ya, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura

"It makes Naruto a for the lack of a better term, half a demon fox." said Kyuubi as Sakura's eyes widened "Don't worry he is still human, he just have access to our summon and our chakra."

"Ok, what does that have to do with having one mate forever?" asked Sakura

"It means that whoever I mate with first will be my mate for life." Said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened

"_Ok that explains another reason why Naruto-kun is taking his time when it comes to dating…he gets one shot."_ thought Sakura

"Basically Sakura-chan I need to find true love the first time around." said Naruto "Because the first woman I sleep with is my mate for life."

"_We have to make sure he picks us."_ said Inner Sakura

Meanwhile across the world a pair of people walked across a sand covered beach. The high mountain cliffs above provided shade from the bright noon sun. Suddenly one of the man stooped.

"What is it Itachi?" asked Kisame as he stopped

"We have company." said Itachi as he turned and looked behind him to see a four man squad before him.

"It's been a long time Itachi." said Sasuke as he glaring at his older brother.

"Yes…it has been a while little brother." said Itachi as he looked at his brother

**Well I hope you like this chapter; next chapter is Itachi vs. Sasuke. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Brother v. Brother**

"Yes…it has been a while little brother." said Itachi as he looked at his little brother "You have changed."

"Yes, I have used my hate and rage to gain power and now I will kill you." Said Sasuke as Kisame laughed a bit.

"I would like to see you try that." laughed Kisame

"I wouldn't be laughing Kisame." stated Itachi as Kisame stopped laughing "They are different…not unlike Jinchuriki power."

"You don't miss anything do you brother." said Sasuke as his new Sharingan eyes activated "However that doesn't matter for soon you will be dead."

"Strange I thought Sharingan eyes are black and red not white and black." said Kisame

"They are." answered Itachi "Like I said they are different they have demon chakra in them."

"You are correct." said Karin

"How is that possible?" asked Kisame

"We made a deal with three demon lords that are above the Kyuubi." said Sasuke as dark purple demon chakra covered his body. Karin followed him as dark grew chakra appeared around Jugo and dark blue chakra covered Suigetsu.

"Once you're dead I will take your sword." said Suigetsu as he pointed his own sword at Kisame

"You will never touch this sword." said Kisame as he pulled out his samehada sword.

"Karin Jugo stay back." Ordered Sasuke "Suigetsu you can have Kisame but Itachi is mine."

"A one on one fight your making this too easy." said Kisame

"No Kisame they are not." stated Itachi as Kisame looked at him "We are likely not getting out of here alive."

"What?" asked Kisame "How could you say that Itachi…they are just kids."

"Let me show you what these kids can do." Said Suigetsu as he charged forward followed a second later by Sasuke.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Kiba knocked on Hinata's door.

"She isn't coming out." said Haishi as he looked at his unwelcomed guest.

"She hasn't been seen since that night in the woods." said Kiba "How do you know she is alive?"

"Like this." Said Haishi as he activated his Byakugan and saw his daughter crying into a pillow yet again with an old photo of Naruto in his arms. "She is fine."

"Fine?" asked Kiba as he glared at the leader of the Hyuuga clan "She has been crying for days and you say she is fine? Do you even care about her?"

"No." said Haishi "She is weak and weakness has no place in the Hyuuga clan. In fact I made arrangements for her to get the birdcage seal tomorrow night."

"What!" yelled Kiba

"Calm down or I will remove you from my home." said Haishi as Kiba glared at him "My daughter has proven herself to be weaker than her younger sister and as such she will be moved into the branch family while Hanabi takes her place as the future leader of the clan."

"I can't believe you would do this." said Kiba as he glared at Haishi. However before Haishi could say anything Neji walked up.

"Sir." said Neji as he went to attention in front of the Hyuuga clan leader.

"What is it?" asked Haishi

"Sir, message from the Hokage, she is calling a council meeting in an hour." said Neji

"It has to do with the Namikaze brat." snapped Haishi as he turned and headed toward his own room to get ready for the council meeting. "Neji get this dog out of my house."

"Sir." said Neji as he waited for Haishi to leave. "Sorry Kiba, but I follow my orders."

"I understand." said Kiba as he started walking out. "Just keep an eye on Hinata I think she may try to do something bad."

"Suicide?" asked Neji

"Yes." said Kiba as he started down the stairs.

"From losing Naruto to Sakura seems like a lot when she still has a chance…it isn't like they are married." said Neji as Kiba stooped, he wished he was allowed to tell Neji the truly that Naruto was really the son of the 4th Hokage and Hinata's first cousin and Neji's second. However his mother had banned him from telling.

"She has loved him for years and it looks like she has lost him to Sakura." explained Kiba

"I understand." said Neji as Kiba walked out the door. The moment he was out he whispered to himself.

"_No you don't." _

Across the world the sound of clashing metal filled the air as Sasuke's sword dug into Itachi's kunai, Itachi had just the right amount of time to pull his kunai before getting run though by Sasuke's sword. Kisame was lucky he already had his sword out.

"You can't stop me Itachi I will kill you for what you have done." said Sasuke as Itachi noticed that Sasuke's sword had traveled half way through the steal of the kunai. "You will die at my hands."

"I am not dead yet little brother." Stated Itachi as he jumped back as his Mango Sharingan activated to his surprised he couldn't trap Sasuke in a genjutsu.

"Genjustu doesn't work on me now Itachi." said Sasuke as his black and white Sharingan rotated at high speed. "In fact I can use it do this."

Itachi's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a road with moonlight shinning down on him. He knew the street all too well, it was the main street of the Uchiha compound on the night of the massacre. He could sense it as Sasuke appeared out of the darkness of the night.

"Why have you brought us into my mind?" asked Itachi as he saw the memory version of himself going the attack on his clan.

"I want to know why…why you did it." stated Sasuke

"I told you power." said Itachi calmly

"No…you wouldn't be resisting my Sharingan if you just wanted power there is something else your hiding something deeper." said Sasuke as he pushed deeper into Itachi's memories as he chased after a younger Sasuke.

"You will not like what you find Sasuke." said Itachi as he fought back harder than ever before but he couldn't last for long.

Back in the real world Kisame ran across the water as he ran though hand signs.

"Water Style Five feeding Sharks!" yelled Kisame as he quickly placed his hand on the water as five water chakra sharks formed under the water. The sharks quickly went toward Suigetsu. The four sharks jumped out of the water to kill Suigetsu. He just rolled his eyes as he whipped his sword around cutting the water sharks in half. However just as he finished the last shark came up and ate Suigetsu before diving back under water.

"All too easy." stated Kisame as he looked at the calm water. Suddenly the flat water broke apart as a large dark blue shark with teeth the size of a full grown man flew out of the water with Suigetsu on his nose.

"For me!" yelled Suigetsu "Now Kisame meet a demon Shark!"

Back in the Leaf the council of the hidden Leaf was called to order with the hitting of a gavel by the head of the council Haishi Hyuuga as he stood at a podium in the center of a half circle with 10 spaces in it. One for each of the nine council level clans and one for the Hokage whenever she decided to show. Craved into the wood in front of each clan's position was their symbol and behind their chairs was their clan flag. All around the circle room were the flags of the clans with a huge leaf flag on either side of the main door.

"This meeting of the Council of the hidden Leaf will be called to order." said Haishi "We will begin with roll call, Aburame clan."

"Here." said Shino's father Shibi Aburame as Shino stood behind him. It was traditional to bring a second member of the clan, most often the next one in line for the clan seat to any council meeting.

"Akimichi clan." stated Haishi

"Choza Akimichi for the Akimichi clan." said Choji's father as Choji himself stood there with his arms crossed

"Haishi Hyuga for the Hyuga clan." said Haishi as he moved down to the next name "Inuzuka clan."

"Tsume here." said Tsume as her son Kiba stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"Nara clan." said Haishi

"Shikaku for the Nara clan." said Shikamaru's father as Shikamaru stood behind him by the Nara flag. Haishi skipped the Namikaze clan even though he had seen Naruto outside the door with the Hokage.

"Sarutobi clan?" asked Haishi as he looked at Asuma who had an unlighted cigarette in his mouth.

"I am here." said Asuma as Haishi glared at him, Asuma was never the one for council processers. Neither was the young man behind him, Konohamaru. Haishi skipped the Uchiha clan before moving to the last clan.

"Yamanaka clan." said Haishi

"Inoichi here for the Yamanaka clan." said Inoichi as Ino stood behind him along with her younger male cousin. Since Ino was a girl when she got married she wouldn't be a member of the clan anymore as such her cousin was there too.

"Since all the clans are here…I give the floor to the Hokage." Said Haishi as he walked to his clan's spot with an elder standing behind him

"Thank you all for coming." said Tsunade as she stood in the center of the room with the council members around her. "I have called this meeting to discuss an up and coming ninja that needs to be recognized for what he has done for the village."

"Let me guess the demon child." said Tsume as she glared at the Hokage.

"Correct." said Tsunade

"I will not share this room with a demon!" yelled Tsume

"_Those Inuzuka dogs are dogs but they are useful." _thought Haishi with a grin.

"What do you mean share the room?" asked Asuma

"Turns out the Naruto isn't an Uzumaki…he is a Namikaze." said Tsunade as everyone's eyes widened "He is the son of the Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the hidden leaf."

Back inside Itachi's mind a very pissed off Sasuke stood before Itachi. Over the past hour in his world which was really only a few seconds in the real world Sasuke had seen Itachi crying as he knocked his brother out before meeting up with a man he called Madara Uchiha, who had the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Now…as part of our deal you will join the Akatsuki." said Madara

"Correct." said Itachi

"Your need this." said Madara as he gave Itachi a map.

The next memory of Itachi was of him standing in the woods with the 3rd Hokage standing there along with wrapping around the top of his head and one of his eyes.

"It is done." aid Itachi

"You have done well tonight Itachi not only have you removed a clan who was about to rebel against the village." said the wrapped man.

"Danzo I don't care right now…I just killed almost everyone I loved." snapped Itachi "Almost my entire clan is gone."

"Almost?" asked Danzo

"My little brother, he had nothing to do with the coup on the village." stated the memory version of Itachi.

"Then we will finish it." said Danzo

"No you will not, for if you do I will come back and kill you." said Itachi

"Sasuke will not be harmed." said the 3rd Hokage

"Thank you." said Itachi as he took off his headband before cutting a mark through the symbol With that everything went black leaving only Sasuke and Itachi standing there.

"What is this!" yelled Sasuke

"I told you didn't want to find the truth." said Itachi calmly.

"The truth is that it was all a mission." Snapped Sasuke as rage built up to levels he had never been before "I will destroy the Leaf Village and Madara Uchiha for this!"

"It isn't the Leaf's fault, the Uchiha clan was going to rebel and kill their fellow villagers." stated Itachi

"Like I care!" yelled Sasuke as he broke his Sharingan eye and they returned to the real world. "I will destroy the Leaf!"

"I am sorry Sasuke but I can't let you do that." said Itachi as he closed one of his eyes. Sasuke was so close that there was no room to get out of the way. "Amaterasu!"

Sasuke didn't even try to move as black flames swallowed him up.

"SASUKE!" yelled Karin as she backed up from the heat of the flames that would burn everything it touched.

"I am sorry Sasuke." said Itachi as he looked into the flames.

"No you will be." hissed Sasuke as Itachi's eyes widened. There standing in the flames was Sasuke but he was completely different.

"What the?" asked Itachi stunned at what his little brother had become.

"They tell me it's called Sage mode." hissed Sasuke as he moved out of the flames before returning to normal "Now prepare to die."

**Here this the next chapter, I hope you liked it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Battles and Promotion**

"What?" asked Inoichi as he like almost everyone else in the Council room were taken back by the news.

"Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze." said Tsunade again "That makes him the Last of the Namikaze clan."

"Do you have evidence?" asked Shibi Aburame

"Yes, we do." said Naruto as he walked into the room.

"I will not stand here while a demon is in this hall." snapped Tsume as she stood up.

"Sit down." ordered Naruto

"You can't order me around demon." snapped Tsume

"Please you where there that night, you knew the truth for days." said Naruto before looking at Haishi. "So did you."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Asuma

"You know about the death god summoning pack I have?" asked Naruto as Asuma and others nodded. "I used it to call out the 4th Hokage so that I could kill him again for sealing the Kyuubi in me."

The council member's eyes widened at the news.

"However I learned the truth and spent the rest of the time I had bought talking with him." said Naruto "If you don't believe what I have said take a look at these."

With that Naruto pulled a scroll from his coat and handed them to Haishi with a grin. "This is a letter left by my father on the day he died." said Naruto as Haishi snapped the scroll out of his hands.

"This could be a fake." said Haishi

"Well you where there but since you don't want to believe the truth look at the seal." Said Naruto as Haishi looked at the scroll. There it was the seal of the 4th Hokage including the date it was signed almost 17 years ago.

"Also." said Tsunade as she pulled scrolls of her own "This is Minato's marriage cerfricate to one Kushina Uzumaki, as well as Naruto's birth record. To top it all off here is the results of a DNA test of Naruto and Minato, that proves that they are father and son."

The council gathered around the records as Shikaku Nara looked at the records. His clan was known for keeping most of the records of the hidden leaf as such he knew how to spot fake seals with easy.

"They are real." said Shikaku as he looked at Naruto closely "He even looks like the 4th Hokage and that is on top of what I saw the other night."

"You knew too?" asked Inoichi as Shikaku nodded his head.

"Even if he is the son of the 4th he is too young to take the council seat." stated Haishi knowing that he likely lost the battle to denied that Naruto was the son of the 4th.

"That isn't entirely true." said Tsunade with grin.

Meanwhile Kisame jumped across the water a stump that used to be an arm bleed into the water. Suigetsu's demon shark had gotten one of his arms in his teeth. However Kisame still had his sword but the shark was on his tail.

"Where are you going to run to Kisame?" laughed Suigetsu as they chased "Sharks hunt by the smell of blood."

Kisame jumped onto the land hoping that would stop the shark but it didn't, the giant shark simply started to float in the air.

"Crap." said Kisame as he started running again. However he found he couldn't move his legs. The sand under him was now sand colored snakes that wrapped up his legs holding him in place. He went to cut himself free only to have the snakes jump up and bite his arms holding him down.

"Karin!" yelled Suigetsu as he jumped off his shark as it disappeared in a large puff of smoke. "This is my fight!"

"We need to get going." stated Karin "I can sense some strong ninja's coming likely a Leaf portal."

"Fine." said Suigetsu as he held his blade up to Kisame's neck. "I told you I would have your sword."

"Samehada is loyal to me." snapped Kisame

"That is the thing about chakra sensing swords." said Suigetsu as he took the sword and nothing happened. "If they find someone better they turn on you."

"You will never be a true swordsman." said Kisame

"I disagree." said Suigetsu as he moved his sword across Kisame's neck letting the blood flow like water down Kisame's neck.

Back in the council room blood was boiling namely Haishi Hyuuga's blood.

"What!" yelled Haishi as he slammed his fist into the table "You want to make him a jonnin!"

"yes." answered Tsunade

"You can't do that he is recorded as dead!" yelled Haishi

"No…he isn't the moment he came back to the village he was reclassified as alive, given his rank back." Explained Tsunade as Haishi bit his tongue, it wasn't unheard of for a ninja who went on a dangers mission and "died" to get his rank restored if it turns out he was captured or hiding from enemy ninjas and took longer to return.

"He is still a genin." Said Choza "And even if he is the son of the 4th Hokage I don't trust him."

"Father." said a surprised Choji

"Choji stay out of this." ordered Choza in a commanding voice any kid would know coming from a parent.

"Besides even if we wanted to and that is a big if there are no laws on the books allowing us to turn a genin into a jonnin, he needs to go though the exams." said Inoichi

"That would be a waste of time." said Shikaku Nara as Inoichi looked at him "He would beat everyone senseless with easy."

"Still it would stop him from taking the seat." said Choza

"Did you forget that he would get that right in six months anyhow when he turns 17?" asked Shikaku as Choza blinked "It's jonnin statues or be 17 years old to have a council seat."

"What law allows us to do this?" asked Inoichi

"It is said that if a ninja has proven himself or herself in combat than the council may promote them with a simple majority." said Tsunade "And Naruto has taken down three S ranked members of the Akatsuki by himself."

"And you want us to vote letting him jump two ranks to become a jonnin?" asked Haishi

"Yes, and I call for a vote now." said Tsunade hoping that Naruto would get the rank and become a member of the council.

"Fine." said Haishi "Aburame clan do you want Naruto…Namikaze to become a jonnin?"

"Yes." said Shibi as Haishi's eyes widened as he waited for a reason that would never come.

"Akimichi?" asked Haishi

"No." said Choza as he crossed his arms "I don't even want this Kyuubi spawn in our village. The Kyuubi killed too many people and I will never forgive him for that."

Haishi smiled those fat sons of bitches had finally done something right.

"The Hyuuga clan votes no." said Haishi

"Hell no!" yelled Tsume Inuzuka not even waiting for Haishi to call her clan name.

"_Three I got three votes one more and I win." _Thought Haishi _"I may have never been able to defeat Minato but I will stop his son. Naruto will forever be a genin."_

"It is time for the Namikaze clan to return." said Shikaku

"Naruto deserves to be a jonnin." said Asuma with a thumbs up.

"_Three to three it all comes down to Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan." _thought Haishi before smiling _"They normally side with the Akimichi clan…so I win."_

"Yes." said Inoichi as Haishi's eyes widened

"What how could you do this!" yelled Haishi "You normally side with the Akimichi clan!"

"Yes, normally but by law Naruto has proven himself to be worthy of the rank of jonnin." said Inoichi "And my clan always follows the laws of the Leaf Village."

Meanwhile Itachi ran across the sand throwing kunais at Sasuke however Sasuke dodged him with easy.

"Does it feel good Itachi?" asked Sasuke "Does it feel good to be on the run…to be up against someone you can't beat."

"Fire style giant fireball justu!" yelled Itachi as he breathed a giant fireball at Sasuke, Sasuke smiled before running though the same hand signs.

"Fire Style giant fireball justu!" yelled Sasuke as a fireball five times the size of Itachi's came out, it quickly swallowed up Itachi's fireball and headed toward Itachi. Itachi moved out of the way preparing to throw paper bombed kunia's at his brother. However before he could throw the kunai Sasuke appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

Itachi tried to breath but he couldn't as he tried to pull Sasuke off him but he couldn't do it. Sasuke's demon chakra engulfed his body stopping him from molding and burning his skin at the same time.

"Look at me while I kill you!" yelled Sasuke like a mad man as his Sharingan eye spun so fast that Itachi couldn't even keep up. Itachi looked into his brother's eyes as he moved his lips trying to speak. However since he couldn't breath he couldn't speak but Sasuke's Sharingan could read his lips.

"I love you little brother." said Itachi as Sasuke violently snapped Itachi's neck killing him. The moment Sasuke knew his brother was dead his demon chakra jumped to their max as the demon chakra began ripping Itachi's dead body apart.

Across the world Naruto suddenly stopped in mid sentence as he looked toward the wall of the council room.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the Leaf's newest jonnin.

"Nothing." said Naruto as the charka spike faded

"Welcome to the council Naruto." said Asuma with a smile as Naruto walked toward the Namikaze clan chair which by luck was right next to the Hyuuga clan and across from the Nara clan.

"You need to pick a second, someone who can speak for you in case you are out of town." said Haishi

"I already have." said Naruto as suddenly a gust of wind filled the room as a white fox with three tails appeared behind him. "This is Katara daughter of the house of wind of the demon fox village."

"No…I will not stand for the spawn of the Kyuubi in this room!" yelled Haishi

"I am not the spawn of the Kyuubi." said Katara with a laugh "That would be weird being that I am going to be mated with his son."

"I believe that the roles say that I can pick who ever I want to stand behind me." stated Naruto he had his shadow clones read up council law "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't pick Saito, he would kill people on the spot."

"I thought you would pick Sakura." said Asuma as he looked at Naruto "I heard that you two where a couple."

"I thought about it but Sakura-chan and I would likely be on missions together and that means she wouldn't be here." explained Naruto "Katara can teleport back here if needed."

"I understand." said Asuma

"Now since there is no other business and I have other places to be." said Haishi "I call this meeting to a close."

No sooner had the meeting been called to a close then Choza, Haishi and Tsume storm out the room taking their children/elder with them. Inoichi at least shook Naruto's hand before he too left the room with his nephew, leaving Ino behind.

"So Naruto you're now a Jonnin and a council level clan?" asked Ino already knowing the answer.

"Yes." said Naruto

"And you have an entire compound to yourself?" asked Ino

"You're not thinking?" asked Naruto

"Come on Naruto let Sakura and me plan a real party for you?" asked Ino

"I am not a partier." Said Naruto

"Come on Naruto I know Sakura would like it and last time you just sat there giving yes or no answers." said Ino

"Also Gaara and his siblings are coming in tomorrow for the start of the chunin exams." said Shikamaru

"It would be nice to see Gaara again when I am not saving him." said Naruto "Fine."

"Thank you." said Ino "Sakura and I will arrange everything."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know it is short but this chapter and the next one are shorter and what I consider to be a small break between the actions to come, focus a little bit on some of the side people instead of Naruto and Sakura. Sorry if you are upset with me for it. However I have finally started my Halo/Battlestar story and my roommate Demon Hero is starting a story of his own. Now him and I being who we are, just have to make it a competition. So the person who has the highest number of average reviews wins a case a beer. So please help me by reading/reviewing my new story. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Healing**

The now Jonnin Naruto stood in the doorway of his parent's room. He had been in the house for two nights now and during those two nights he had slept on the couch. He already had the refrigerator replaced and Sakura had gone out to get food. Sakura had to go because the shop owners still wouldn't sell to him.

"I can't keep thinking about how my life could have been." said Naruto out load as he walked into his parents room. He headed toward the closet it was a good place to start. He opened it up to find his father's Hokage's robe on the back of one door still clean and waiting to be put on. Just looking at those robes caused Naruto to daydream.

**Naruto's Day Dream**

"Look at me daddy." Said a young 12 year old Naruto as he whore the robes that where far to big for him. Even the hat refused to stay up.

"I think that is a little too big for you son." Said Minato with a smile as he took the hat off his son's head. "But just you wait someday you will be."

"Do you think so dad?" asked the young Naruto.

"I know so." said Minato as he helped Naruto out of the robes. "But for now just be a kid."

"Supper." yelled Kushina's voice from down the hall as the smell of freshly cooked food filled the air.

**End of Day Dream**

Naruto left the Hokage robes where it was and started to pack away his father's things, mostly cloths and shoes. He was about half way done when he heard the front door opened, he knew it was Sakura just from the smell of her shampoo and the way she walked.

"So Sakura what are you and Ino planning?" asked Naruto as he looked toward the door to see Sakura standing there. With bags of food in her hands.

"Ino is coming by soon to plan it out." said Sakura

"Thanks for getting the food, the Hyuuga and the Akimichi clan own most of the food stores in the village." said Naruto

"And they hate you." said Sakura

"Ya." said Naruto

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Sakura

"It's something that has to do with clan hate and competition. The Hyuuga, Uchiha and Namikaze clans had a three way fight for control of the council. The other clans sided with one of each clan" explained Naruto

"And the Hyuuga clan thought they won when the Uchiha and your clan was gone?" asked Sakura

"Ya, and now one of us is back." said Naruto as he went on cleaning.

"So you are going to move into the room?" asked Sakura

"It is the master bedroom in the head of the clan house and I am the only one of my clan so ya." said Naruto as he put another one of his father's shirts into a box. "Sakura can you do another thing for me?"

"Sure." said Sakura

"Can you go through my mother's personal woman stuff." asked Naruto with a slight blush as he looked toward the other closet.

"_Ok I can understand Naruto not wanting to go though his mother's underwear that would be weird for anyone…even me." _thought Sakura

"Sure, it isn't something a son wants to do." said Sakura as she took a box and headed toward the other closet.

Meanwhile in the demon world Sasuke and Karin stood before Seamus and Bilal.

"You have done well Sasuke." hissed Seamus

"I killed him only to gain another person to kill." said Sasuke "The man who helped my brother kill my clan Madara Uchiha."

"You may kill him after you kill the Kyuubi's student." said Seamus

"Works for me, Naruto is in the Leaf right?" asked Sasuke

"Yes." said Bilal "He hasn't left the confines of the hidden leaves in a few days."

"Good, I will destroy the Leaf village when I kill Naruto." said Sasuke

"The Leaf Village means nothing to us, do with it as you wish." said Seamus

"Then I will leave right now." ordered Sasuke

"No." said Seamus "It isn't ready yet."

"What isn't ready yet?" asked Karin

"A gift that will help you two bring the Naruto to his knees." said Bilal

"I need no help." snapped Sasuke

"This will not help you per say but it will protect you." said Seamus

"Protect us?" asked Karin

"Naruto has weapons made of demon steal and that can cut though almost anything that isn't demon steel." said Seamus "We don't want you two to lose because of some lucky blow."

"Amor you giving us armor." stated Sasuke

"Yes, a very special armor." said Bilal "Armor made out of demon snake scales. They are lighter even then demon steal, just as strong and something the foxes could only dream having. It just takes time to create."

"How long?" asked Sasuke

"Two days." said Bilal "This will give you time to rest and prepare for attack."

"Come on Sasuke-kun we can take a little break." said Karin with a slight grin as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Back in the Leaf Sakura was cleaning out a draw of cloths that belonged to Naruto's mother. It felt strange to go through another person's personal effects but she knew she would have done better than Naruto.

"_Some of this stuff looks very good." _Thought Sakura as she packed another set away however than she found a small side draw. In the draw was some very lacy almost see though sets of orange lingerie. The stuff that woman only used on weddings night and when they wanted to play.

"_Ok Naruto-kun would past out from grossness if he found this." _thought Sakura as she quickly started to seal the stuff away.

"_Anyone child would if they found that of their parents."_ said Inner Sakura

"_I would if I found what my mom's stuff."_ thought Sakura as she felt something under set of lingerie.

_"Kinky." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura looked at what she found. It was a pair of orange fuzzy handcuffs and what looked like a blindfold. _"We could use those on Naruto-kun later."_

For a moment Sakura though about taking them before putting them in the box.

"_No." _said Sakura

"_Your right, it would be weird to use them."_ said Inner Sakura _"Besides orange wouldn't go well with us, red works better."_

"_Pervert." _said Sakuraback as the doorbell rang

"That must be Ino." said Sakura as she closed the lid on the box so that Naruto wouldn't see what she found.

"Go I'll handle things here." said Naruto as she Sakura walked out of the room. She quickly opened the door to see Ino standing there.

"Well forehead have you moved in already?" asked Ino as she looked at her best friend.

"No, I am only helping Naruto-kun out." said Sakura

"So you and Naruto are really a thing." said Ino

"Is that a problem?" asked Sakura as she crossed her arms and glared Ino.

"No, you guys would look good together." said Ino as Sakura smiled.

"But not as good as you and Sasuke will be like?" asked Sakura as Ino stopped in her place. Unknown to Sakura Ino's blood turned to ice as she remembered Sasuke's eyes. She was thinking about telling her but changed her mind; the Hokage had ordered her not to talk.

"No…I don't think I am that interested in Sasuke anymore." Said Ino as the girls walked toward the backyard.

"Really?" asked Sakura stunned to hear that "You found someone else?"

"No." said Ino sadly.

"What about Shikamaru?" asked Sakura as Ino cringed at the idea.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ino "First he is like a brother to me, second he has a hard on for Temari and she likes him."

"That would be a scary relationship." said Sakura with a she thought about what those two would be like together.

"Ya." said Ino "You will never guess what I heard someone saw last night."

"Listen Piggy I don't want to know about something the queen of gossip heard form a someone, who heard it from someone else who may or may not have heard it from someone else." Said Sakura

"Well to bad Forehead." Said Ino "Turns out that Neji and Tenten where spotted having dinner together."

"So?" asked Sakura "They are teammates."

"They were at one of the best restaurants in the Leaf." said Ino "Most people would call that a date."

"If that is true good for them." said Sakura as Ino spotted the Namikaze clan swimming pool.

"This is prefect, we fill this up and then we can have a real party." said Ino "And I have a new bikini I have been dyeing to try on."

"Are you going to get this one wet?" asked Sakura "Or are you just going to sit out in the sun and never go into the water."

"Does that matter?" asked Ino

"It's a swim suit it is suppose to get wet." stated Sakura

"Finally then don't let Naruto see you in a bikini?" asked Ino

"That would be a good way to get Naruto's attention." Said a new voice as Katara appeared. "It got Naruto's attention when you followed my advice and dress sexy."

"Ah…so you're trying to seduce Naruto?" asked Ino with a small laugh.

"It didn't work, it got Naruto body not his heart I want both and I think I have them both at the moment." said Sakura "I am not going to reunion it by dressing like a slut."

"Sakura did you forget what Naruto said about dressing like that." said Katara

**Flashback**

"I am not saying never to dress like that because it makes you looks very, very good." said Naruto with a grin.

**End Flashback**

"_Naruto-kun was more upset that I dressed like that when we were going to train…but a pool party is a different story all together." _said Inner Sakura _"There we are suppose to put on a show." _

On the outside Sakura grinned as she began to form her plan. Meanwhile Ino quickly found the water system as new water started to fill the pool at a surprisingly fast speed. She also noticed the heating controls

"Looks like we may be able to have a nighttime pool party tomorrow." said Ino as began to lay out her plan.

Later that night Naruto stood there just looking at the room. He had cleaned out almost everything from the room. Only the furniture and a few photo's remained. He had put away his things but still the room looked empty.

"Could use a vixen's touch." said Saito as he appeared beside Naruto.

"I thought you hated needing a vixen?" asked Naruto

"I do…but they have their uses and decorating a room is one of them." said Saito as Naruto shook his head.

"Saito sometime you will have to face the truth, vixens are needed." said Naruto "And when you love one of them you just want to be with them."

"I disagree with you because Katara has driven me crazy for years." said Saito

"They are suppose too." said Naruto as he remembered all his time with Sakura and the kiss they had "But somehow you love them for it anyhow."

"Whatever." said Saito "I'll take one of the side rooms if you don't mind."

"No." said Naruto as he headed toward his new room. He lay under the new cover and looked at the photo that Sakura had given him. The slightly burned photo of his team all gathered together. His eyes locked on the image of him and Sakura as he reached toward the light switch located by the bed turning it off.

The next morning just after sun rise a large team of Sand Ninjas arrived. Standing at the gate waiting for them was Shikamaru Nara.

"Well hello little boy." said Temari as she walked up to him.

"Hello troublesome woman." said Shikamaru with a slight smile as the two genius ninjas traded verbal blows like they normally did.

"So why are you here so early?" asked Temari "You hate waking up early."

"A few things actually." said Shikamaru "Well first to tell you that Naruto is back in the Leaf."

Gaara's head instantly snapped at that news.

"We will have to see him." ordered Gaara

"You can do that later today; Ino as informed me that Naruto is letting her throw a real welcome home/new home/promotion pool party today."

"How can Naruto have a pool, I thought he was poor." said Kankura

"Turns out that Naruto Uzumaki is really Naruto Namikaze." said Shikamaru as Temari's eyes widened.

"Namikaze?" asked Temari as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Who are the Namikaze?" asked Kankura

"They are one of the founding clans of the Leaf village with their most famous member being Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of Kohona." said Shikamaru "Our 4th Hokage."

"Naruto is related to the 4th Hokage?" asked Kankura

"Father and Son." explained Shikamaru as the sand ninjas eyes became as wide as dinner plates only Gaara's eyes remained relatively the same "And as the last of the Namikaze he has an entire compound including a pool."

"I see." said Temari as her mind went into overdrive processing the new information. "And who is all coming to this party?"

"Ino just ordered me to ask you all so I am not totally for sure who but more then likely just Naruto's closest friends." said Shikamaru "So are you three going to be there."

"Well the Chunnin exams don't start till the day after tomorrow so we can take the night off can't we?" asked Kankura as he looked at his longer brother and Kage.

"We can." said Gaara

_"This is going to be troublesome. All of us and the Sand Siblings at a pool party together." _thought Shikamaru until he looked at Temari _"However seeing Temari in a swimsuit is worth all the trouble."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter is the pool party followed by more action. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Pool Party **

Sakura Haruno was tossing some things into a small bag; most important of the items in her bag was where brand new swimming suit. However she did pack some extra cloths just in case the weather turned bad but judging from the bright summer sun that wasn't going to happen.

"So a pool party?" asked Rin as she appeared in the doorway.

"Ya." said Sakura back as she zipped up her bag.

"Have fun." said Rin

"I will." said Sakura "Don't worry I'll be back by midnight."

"Don't worry about it Sakura." said Rin "Just remember about the not becoming a grandma thing."

"Will do mom." said Sakura as she headed out the door.

"I don't want to be a grandma for a little while at least." said Rin with a slight grin.

Sakura arrived at the Namikaze clan compound just as Ino and Choji walked up.

"So Forehead you ready for this?" asked Ino

"Ya, I just hope Naruto-kun didn't do anything to the set up." said Sakura "He really didn't like the last party."

"Well let's go see." said Ino as they started down a side path that leads to the pool area.

"Where is Shikamaru?" asked Sakura

"He is coming with the sand siblings." answered Choji "And I am not really here."

"Your whole clan vs. Naruto's clan right?" asked Sakura

"Ya, my dad thinks that I am out training right now." said Choji

"Are the others going to make it?" asked Sakura

"All but Hinata, Kiba and Shino." said Ino "They had something else planned, they never said what."

"I see, Hinata is still not over it." said Sakura

"Over what?" asked Ino

"Turns out Naruto's father's sister is Hinata's mother." said Sakura's as Ino's and Choji's eyes widened.

"So there cousins?" asked Choji

"Yep." said Sakura "Imagine how Hinata feels."

"Ya, a crush on your cousin…that is sick." said Ino

At that same moment Hinata felt like throwing up but it wasn't because of her crush on her cousin it was because of where she was right now. She was underground in the oldest part of the Hyuuga compound all around her were old markings in the codes of the ancient Hyuuga clan. There was also a large stone alter in the center of the dimly light room.

"Sit down." ordered her father as he pushed her toward the alter. Hinata lowered her head as tears rolled down her face.

"Stop crying." ordered Haishi as Hinata sat down on the stone alter before looking around the room. All around her where the head people of the main house dressed in white robes. Hinata couldn't stop crying as one of the members walked up and raised her hairline to exposes more of her forehead. Tears rolled down her face as she felt the coldness of liquid on it. She knew what they were doing. They were using the sealing paint to paint on the bird cage seal before chakra sealing it.

"Cannon ball!" yelled Choji as he jumped into the water with his shirt. The water splashed up soaking Ino.

"Choji!" yelled Ino as Choji's head surfaced

"What?" asked Choji

"You got me wet!" yelled Ino as she looked at herself, her cloths where so wet you could see her swimming suit under it clear as day.

"It's a pool party Ino." said Naruto as he appeared. Like Choji Naruto was dressed in his swimsuit with a T-shirt over however unlike Choji who was dressed in a baggy white shirt with brownish red swim trunks. Naruto had on a thin black sleeveless shirt with black swim trunks with an orange strip running down each leg.

"Ya, at least you're have no excuses to get wet now Ino." said Shikamaru as he along with the sand siblings walked up. Of the sand siblings the only one who looked like she had come to a party was Temari. Kankuro and Gaara where dressed in their normal outfits while Temari had on a yellow bikini top with shorts.

"I never understood why someone would sun bath?" asked Temari as she found a spot and took off her shorts and gracefully dove into the water. "The water is better than the sun."

"Well that is because you come from a desert." said Ino

"Ino lets just go change." said Sakura as she lead Ino toward a small side building that was the restrooms/changing rooms.

Meanwhile Hinata was crying as she lied down on the stone altar. The moment she did the elders started channeling chakra into the alter. Her tears increased as her forehead started to burn as the seal started to form.

"NO!" cried Hinata in pain as she tried to jump off the alter only to notice that her hands where bond with chakra.

Upstairs in the main Hyuuga clan household Kiba, Shino and there original sensei Kurenai Yuhi sat listening to the screams coming from somewhere down below in the catacombs of the Hyuuga clan.

"I can't take!" yelled Kiba "this how can we sit here and let them do this to Hinata?"

"We have no choice." stated Shino "It is their clan's tradition and even if we wanted to stop it how could we?"

"We would find a way!" yelled Kiba as he looked at the room full of Hyuuga ninjas all keeping an eye on their guests.

"Kiba, Hinata will need us when this is done." said Kurenai as she looked at Kiba with her red eyes.

Meanwhile back at the party Naruto looked at the food which was currently cooking on a grill. He and Gaara had been talking while Shikamaru had joined Temari in the pool and they remained close. Choji was goofing off with Lee who had arrived with Neji and Tenten only minutes after Ino and Sakura went to change. Neji and Tenten where talking to themselves.

"So you're a Namikaze?" asked Kankuro

"Yes." said Naruto as he drank some of his water. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it is just a surprised." said Kankuro

"Naruto." said Gaara as Kankuro shut up. He always shut up whenever Gaara started taking. "I never said thank you for bring me back."

"No problem Gaara." said Naruto

Sakura was currently looking at herself in a mirror making sure everything was perfect.

"Come on forehead you look great." said Ino as she stood beside her best friend.

"It's just…I want to look perfect." said Sakura as she adjusted her suit.

"Believe me you look great and I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto drops dead when he sees you." said Ino as she adjusted her purple suit. It was purple material wrapped around her neck in a collar before two strands of front moved down crossing over each other once before wrapping around her breast and running up her back.

"No come on lets go." said Ino as she lead Sakura toward the door.

As Sakura prepared to stun Naruto Hinata was walked out of the Hyuuga catacombs and into the main house with tears in her eyes as her forehead burned with the pain from the seal.

"Hinata are you alright!" yelled Kiba as he ran up to Hinata who broke down and cried into his arms.

"She will be fine." said Haishi coldly as Kiba glared at him. "She will only going to where she belongs, into the weaker house."

"You monster." said Kiba as he showed his teeth.

"Don't show your teeth to me dog." snapped Haishi before looking at a Hyuuga clan ninja "Make sure Hinata's things are out of her room and into the branch house by nightfall."

"You're not even letting her stay with her family?" asked Kurenai

"She isn't a member of this house anymore." stated Haishi "She belongs to the lower house."

"Sir, we have a meeting request." said a Hyuuga aid as Haishi looked at him.

"From whom?" asked Haishi

"Tsume Inuzuka." stated the aid

"_Mom?" _thought Kiba _"Why does she want a meeting with Haishi?"_

However his mind turned to Hinata who was crying so hard that she couldn't see who was holding her.

Back at the party Naruto had stopped what he was doing and was just looking at Sakura. Sakura had on a red bikini that hugged her side and brought out the color of her eyes and hair. It was simple but it brought out her features. The thin red strings held her breast up which were covered with red material as golden links held the two pieces in the center together. Her tone female stomach was on full display as her private area was covered with a red bottom with thin almost invisible strings holding it up.

"Looks like you have him Sakura." whispered Ino as Sakura grinned before walking down a small ladder into the water. Naruto couldn't help himself from watching as Sakura swam up to him before pulling herself up a bit. Naruto was blushing like a madman as he watched the water roll off Sakura's body. Which to him looked like it should belong to a goddess.

"Naruto-kun care for a swim?" asked Sakura with a grin.

"Naruto we can look after the food." said Kankuro with a wink as Naruto took the opening and quickly took off his shirt.

"_My good take a look at that." _thought Sakura as she saw Naruto shirtless for the first real time. Naruto looked like someone had sculpted the perfect man out of clay, he was muscle but not so much to remove flexibility, just looking at his six pack stomach was turning her on.

"_Forget the swim, go and fuck him." _said Inner Sakura as Naruto joined Sakura in the water.

"_Not so fast, as much as I would love it, let's start with a swim." _said Sakura back as the two of them started to swim together.

"Take a look at Naruto." said Ino as she talked with Tenten and Neji.

"Ya, he has a tattoo." said Tenten as Ino looked at her.

"You're kidding right you are looking at what maybe the hottest man in the village and the first thing you notice is a tattoo?" asked Ino as she sipped her drink "Something is wrong with you."

"Or it could be that I already have a man." said Tenten with a smile as she looked at Neji who had gone and talked with Gaara.

"Maybe." said Ino as she looked at pool "Where is Choji?"

"Here." said Choji as she grabbed Ino from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Ino as Choji picked her up and started to push her toward the water.

"Getting you to actually get into the water." said Choji as he pushed Ino into the water. A second later a very pissed off Ino surfaced and glared at a laughing Choji.

"Sorry Ino but it had to be done." laughed Choji as he held a hand out to help Ino out of the water.

"Choji." said Shikamaru as he looked at best friend who was sitting on a small table eating.

"Ya." said Choji

"You're an idiot." Finished Temari with a grin as Ino grabbed Choji's arm and pulled him into the water, as everyone minus Gaara broke out laughing.

Back at the Hyuuga compound Haishi's day wasn't done yet. He entered a side room which was designed to have private talks between the Hyuuga clan and their allies.

At the moment Tsume Inuzuka leader of the Inuzuka clan, one of their closest allies and about two members of the Inuzuka clan's own council sat waiting.

"What can I do for you Tsume?" asked Haishi as the two of them sat across from each other. Two members of the Hyuuga council joined Haishi for the meeting.

"I wish to talk about your daughter Hinata." said Tsume

"If you came to stop us from placing the bird cage seal on her than you are too late." said Haishi

"No…no…no. I know not to mess with your own clan's business." said Tsume

"Then why are you asking about Hinata?" asked Haishi

"I don't know if you knew this but my son is quick taken by Hinata." said Tsume with a grin.

"Ah…you want to arrange a marriage." said Haishi

"Yes." said Tsume

"Well you know the traditions of our clan is not to talk about arrange marriage until the 17th birthday." said Haishi "And Hinata doesn't turn 17 till December."

"Well we were kind of hoping that you would bend that rule a bit and let us handle with Hinata after the sealing." said Tsume "She will be well taken care of and we will help her though the pain, this would stop Kiba from bugging you."

"Mmm." said Haishi as he thought _"This would get Hinata out of my way and keep an allies happy."_

"What do you say Haishi?" asked Tsume

"While I personal agree, in order to break tradition I must make the case to the council." said Haishi "However I will push for the breaking of this small rule for a dear friend."

"Thank you." said Tsume as she stood up "We await for your answer."

Sakura didn't even know how long they had been in the pool, but sometime they had moved into Naruto's house, for more food and cards. Soon one by one everyone started leveling and now Naruto and Sakura where alone. They had both changed out of their swimsuits into more regular cloths. The sun had gone down a long time ago and Sakura was feeling the affects of the long day. She sat beside Naruto with her head resting on her his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan shouldn't you be heading home." asked a tried Naruto

"No…I'll stay a little bit longer." yawned Sakura as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Naruto quickly followed her. The moment the two of them fell asleep Katara and Saito appeared in the room.

"This makes me sick." said Saito as he looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"A come on Saito even you have to admit this is cute." said Katara

"I don't have to admit anything." Snapped Saito

"Fine then don't help me." said Katara as she used her wind chakra to gentle lift the sleeping Naruto and Sakura up.

"What are you doing?" asked Saito

"Sleeping on like that isn't that conformable." explained Katara as she guided Naruto and Sakura to Naruto's bedroom, removing their shoes in mid air.

"So you're moving them to his bed?" asked Saito "So that they can wake up together."

"Ah that wouldn't be fun for me." said Katara as Saito noticed that Naruto's pants and Sakura's shirt/skirt was coming off. Saito rolled his eyes as Naruto who was now dressed only in his boxers and his thin black shirt and Sakura in her bra and a bikini.

"You're a pervert." said Saito as Katara lied Naruto and Sakura down on the bed. Instantly the two moved closer together as the covers where.

"I could have removed all their cloths." said Katara as Saito disappeared "Just wait until I get my tails on you, then you will see how perverted I can be."

With that Katara disappeared as well leaving Naruto and Sakura to sleep in each other's arms.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little party I threw for Naruto. Now I know some people will say why didn't Naruto stop Haishi from using the birdcage seal on Hinata. However remember he doesn't know about it. Now I hope you all keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Good Morning**

Sunlight was pouring though one of the open windows and hitting Naruto Namikaze in the face. The sunlight caused Naruto to wake up a bit and the first thing he noticed was the smell, it smelled like strawberries.

"_Strawberries?" _thought Naruto as he woke up a little bit more only to feel a pressure on his body as he felt hot breath on the back side of his neck. Naruto finally opened his eyes only to see Sakura sleeping beside him. Sakura was on her side with her arm on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could feel that his arm had snaked around Sakura's body and had found a home on her hip.

_"Oh my God did I sleep with Sakura-Chan?" _thought Naruto worried that they had done it last night as he sniffed the air again _"No I don't smell any after smell of sex. I guess we just fell asleep together."_

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura in her sleep as she moved closer to Naruto burying her face into his chest looking for warmth.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at the sleeping Sakura.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he lowered his head and fell back asleep with his forehead resting just above Sakura's head.

Meanwhile in the demon world Sasuke smiled as he looked at what was before him.

"It's finished." said Bilal as Sasuke touched his new armor.

"It is perfect." said Sasuke as he ran his hand across the armor it was red breast plate with inlays of black. Along the shoulders where black articulated plates that would allow free movement. It had two hip protects with a pointed groin protector and back protector. It had gaurders for the front and back of the legs.

"Yes, it will protect you from almost anything and yet allow you to entire sage mode with easy." said Bilal

"How can it do that?" asked Sasuke as Bilal grinned

"Simple, while this is as strong as demon steel it expands and contracts with just a little bit of chakra." said Bilal as he placed his tail on the breast plate. He quickly pumped chakra into it, as it grew two times its normal size but it still looked the same. However the moment his tail and chakra was removed it returned to normal.

"Perfect." said Sasuke

"Ok, why doesn't mine have the same protection?" asked Karin as she walked around the corner dressed in her new armor. The black armor wrapped around her breasts before traveling down her sides and stopping in an armored skirt. With leg protectors only on the front of her legs instead of the front and back like Sasuke.

"Because your role isn't to fight, it is to heal your allies and find the enemy." said Bilal "Because demon chakra inside the armor interferes with Chakra sensing ability just a little bit, so the more you have on the less you can sense."

"Fine." said Karin "At least it makes me look good doesn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure." said Sasuke without even turning around to look at a blushing Karin. He was too busy putting on his new armor "We will get going as soon as I get this on."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." said Karin

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling in his sleep.

"_He looks so cute when he sleeps." _thought Sakura as she raised her hand off Naruto's shoulder and rubbed his cheek. Naruto moved in his sleep and let out a slight moan at her touch. Naruto's eyes slowly opened as Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked at the smile on Naruto's face.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Morning Sakura-chan." said Naruto back "Listen Sakura-Chan I am sorry that I haven't been that lovely dobby in public with you. But I have reasons."

"You where protecting me from the villager's wraith weren't you?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"Ya, I was." said Naruto

"Don't do it." said Sakura as Naruto raised an eyebrow "I am a ninja and the student of the 5th Hokage herself, I can protect myself. So I don't want you to hide your emotions for me just because you're worried about the villagers doing something to me. So stop protecting me."

"I can't do that Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura glared at him a bit "It is in my nature to protect you and I can't stop that."

"Ok, Naruto-kun but I am a ninja and you don't have to protect me from everything." said Sakura "Besides I love you and I want to be with you no matter what dangers are in the way."

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto a second before he kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled as she heard those words for herself for the first time. Also for the first time she was thankful for having a large forehead because it gave Naruto more room to kiss.

Meanwhile just outside the walls of the hidden Leaf Sasuke and his team appeared.

"Why don't we just teleport right into the village?" asked Suigetsu

"Because we don't have a safe house in there and because of their sensor they would know where we were in an instant." said Bilal as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw for the first time a large bubble that covered the entire Leaf Village.

"So how do we get in without them noticing?" asked Suigetsu as Jugo held a bird in his hand.

"The bird says that ANBU use a hidden path located not far." said Jugo

"You can talk to birds?" asked Bilal

"Is that a problem?" asked Jugo

"No, let's go." said Sasuke "Karin do you sense Naruto yet?"

"I believe so unless there is another person in the village who has human and demon chakra." Said Karin

"No that's him." said Sasuke with a grin _"Soon I will kill Naruto and the Leaf." _

Sakura sat up in bed letting out a deep yawn as she stretched.

"I better get going before my mom leaves for work." yawned Sakura

"Wouldn't she know that you spent the night." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Ya, but I don't want her to tell Ino's mom because Ino's mom has as big a mouth as Ino herself." said Sakura

"I thought you wanted people to know." said Naruto

"Ya, but I don't want people to hear it from a rumor mill." said Sakura as she noticed that Naruto was grinning. 'What?"

"Nothing." said Naruto with a grin Sakura knew all too well. Sakura looked down to see that she was in a her underwear. A red bikini that was tight at top and lose at the bottom with the normal bottom. Naruto could just see the outlines of everything under the thin red fabric.

"_He is enjoying the show." _said Inner Sakura as outer Sakura grinned before stretching just a bit slower than normal before looking at Naruto. She slowly moved toward Naruto on all fours letting Naruto see a down her clearage.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura in a sexy voice that sent a shiver down Naruto's spin. "You can't touch them yet."

"_But soon." _thought Sakura as she pulled back and started getting dress.

Elsewhere in the village the council of the Hyuuga gathered.

"Why are we today Haishi?" asked Elder Hyuuga

"We are here because of a request of an allied clan." said Haishi as the elders looked at him. "The Inuzuka clan leader has requested Hinata's hand for marriage for her son."

"It is Hyuuga tradition not to give someone's hand in marriage until the age of 17, Hinata is 16." Said a Hyuuga elder

"Correct that is why I didn't give her to him last night." said Haishi "Only the council can allow me to break tradition to give the hand of a weak member of our clan to one of our closest allies."

"Still it a member of our clan to a member of the dog clan." said an elder woman.

"Every once in a while you have to throw a dog a bone or else it will not back you up when you need it. Also my daughter is weaker than normal after getting the seal, we have an operating to hand off a problem in dealing with her." said Haishi as the council nodded in agreement.

"We will need to debate this." said an elder "We will have an answer within the hour."

"Thank you elders." said Haishi unaware of what was coming.

Meanwhile Sasuke and his team had exited out of the ANBU tunnel and entered the village.

"Alright from here on out no one say my name." said Sasuke as he adjusted his large sun hat so no one could see his face. A large coat hid his armor and weapons just like they did for everyone else.

"Which way?" asked Suigetsu

"This way." said Karin as she started to lead the team toward the source of the demon chakra.

"When the attack begins level Naruto to me but the rest of the village is fair game." Stated Sasuke

"This should be fun." said Suigetsu

At that same moment Naruto and Sakura left the Namikaze compound.

"So Naruto-kun when do you think your go after the Akatsuki again?" asked Sakura

"Soon, but I need to find Sasuke his time is almost up." said Naruto as the two of them turned a corner and headed toward the main market. Unknown that Karin was changing her teams course to get to them sooner.

Also on an intercept course for Naruto and Sakura was the last two Sannin's Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I can't wait to see firsthand how strong Naruto has become." said Jiraiya

"Yes, the Akatsuki attack and then him finding out about his heritage he has been busy." said Tsunade as they entered the market it was the fastest way to get to the Namikaze clan compound from the Hokage building. All three groups were about to clash in the market.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the glares that where coming toward her and Naruto as they walked through the streets.

"_So this is what life was like for Naruto-kun?" _thought Sakura as people kept giving her the evil eye. However the weird thing was that no one wanted to be near them, it was like they were walking with a force field around them.

"Naruto-kun can you wait for a second I saw something I need for work tonight." said Sakura as she headed toward a small medical supply stand. She needed some fresh supplies to try an experiment on a medicine from the Namikaze clan book.

"Sure." said Naruto as he stopped in the market as Sakura headed toward a small medical supply stand. A stand she had been to so many times she was on a first name bases with the owner.

"Hello Fin can I have some fresh…" started Sakura only to have Fin yell at the top of her longs.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DEMON BITCH!" yelled Fin as Sakura jumped back toward Naruto a little taken aback by the store owner's reaction to her.

"This is what I wanted to protect you from Sakura-chan." said Naruto sadly.

"No it's ok, I now know what a little bit of what life is like for you." answered Sakura as she noticed that Naruto had stopped moving or talking. Instead he turned around and looked back behind him toward a large crowed of people.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"_There you are dead last." _thought Sasuke as he saw Naruto standing in the market than he noticed Sakura backing off from a store. _"Ah so I can kill the fan girl too."_

Sasuke read Sakura's lips as she spoke _"What is it Naruto-kun?"_

"_Ah its Naruto-kun now is it?" _thought Sasuke _"Maybe I'll kill Sakura first and make Naruto surfer." _

"_Who is that?" _thought Naruto as he focused thought the crowed to a young man with a huge coat covering his body and a hat covering his face. Beside him was a small group of people, a woman with red hair which was crazy on one side and straight on the other. An orange hair man and a silver hair man._"There is something up with them, something I don't like."_

Sasuke slowly took his hood off letting Naruto see him.

_"Sasuke?" _asked Naruto confused as suddenly Sasuke charged forward cutting down the villagers with his sword. Sasuke's sword combined with the speed of his attack was so fast that the villagers never felt the sword going though them. He was already ¾th the way to Naruto when the first one felt the pain and fell apart in two pieces. Naruto quickly pulled his own sword before jumping in front of Sakura. Naruto's sword impacted Sasuke's as the two old friend's fought for control for a second.

Sakura like everyone else was confused until she noticed the line of dead bodies of people who had been cut in half by a sword, men women and child lied dead as their blood stained the streets.

"_Who did this?"_ thought Sakura until she noticed that who Naruto was looking at from across sword blades. _"Sasuke?"_

"Long time no see dead last." said Sasuke as he jumped back cutting down another stunned villager as he did. By now the crowd had gotten the picture and ran screaming in all directions.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Ah…didn't Ino and her team tell you?" asked Sasuke "I killed Orochimaru to get a real master and he has given me many gifts. Gifts that have allowed me to kill my brother and all he wants in return is your death."

"Who is your master, everyone believed Naruto-kun was dead for years." said Sakura as she got into a stance as suddenly purple chakra released from Sasuke. The purple chakra made Sakura's heart stop as every hair on her body stood on end from just feeling this evil chakra.

"How can you have demon chakra!" yelled Naruto

"_This is demon chakra but Naruto-kun's chakra is red and doesn't feel as evil as this." _Thought Sakura

"Thanks to my master Lord Seamus." said Sasuke as Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as the other three people Sasuke was with started releasing demon chakra. "In fact all four of us have demon masters."

"Naruto-kun what is going on?" asked Sakura as she saw the look of fear in Naruto's eyes

"They are like me; they are demon summers only for the enemies of the Kyuubi." said Naruto "Lord Seamus is Lord of the demon snakes and the Kyuubi's oldest enemy."

"It was only wise for him to pick me as his student since you are one of my oldest enemies dead last." said Sasuke "I will enjoy killing you and the pink whore before we destroy this entire village."

"Sakura-chan…run get the Hokage." ordered Naruto

"We are already here." said Tsunade as she and Jiraiya appeared.

"We heard everything and there is no way you little runs can stand up against the legendary Sannin." said Jiraiya

"I already killed Orochimaru and my brother killing you all will be cake walk." said Sasuke as he raised his sword and pointed toward Naruto "However I want Naruto first you small fries can deal with my team."

"That's us." said Suigetsu as he charged forward each hand hold one of the two swords he now had. "I want the toad Sannin."

"I will kill the woman." said Jugo as he went toward Tsunade

"Looks like I get to kill the girl." said Karin as she headed toward Sakura.

Sasuke charged forward toward Naruto with his sword out as the battle began.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am going home for Memorial Day weekend so I will likely not update till at least Tuesday or even later because finals are almost here. Sorry you will have to wait. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The Battle of the Leaf**

The sound of steal clashing filled the air as Naruto's and Sasuke's sword clashed.

"Sasuke why are you doing this!" yelled Naruto "I was coming to save you."

"You idiot." stated Sasuke "You can't save me from something I want."

"You have no idea what powers you are messing with." said Naruto as Sasuke smiled.

"All I care about is power and I have it now." said Sasuke as he ran though hand sign signs. "Fireball Justu!"

Naruto rolled out of the way of the building sized fireball justu that engulfed an entire store.

Smoke rose over the village causing ninjas from all over the village headed toward the smoke and the sound of battle.

"What is going on?" asked Ino as she looked up at the cloud of smoke from her parents flower shop.

Near that smoke Jiriaya the toad sage was forming hand signs.

"Wild Lion's Mane." said Jiriaya as his hair expanded and shot toward Suigetsu however his swords cut though the hair.

"Time to die Old MAN!" yelled Suigetsu as Jiraiya ran though hand signs again. Before spitting out a line of oil that covered. Jiriaya couldn't help but smile until he noticed that the oil was coming off the kid. His skin had changed, it was no longer the color of flesh it was dark grey. His shark like teeth looked sharper and his mouth seamed larger.

"You seam surprised old man." said Suigetsu as he gripped his swords in his now webbed hands.

"_This looks like when someone is learning sage mode." _thought Jiraiya _"If someone hasn't mastered the form balance of chakra than they take on looks of the summons."_

_"I need to stop this kid before he does real damage even in partly saga mode he can do a lot of damage." _Thought Jiraiya

Tsunade wasn't doing the best against her opponent either. Jugo's arm had changed into the form of a giant black claw. She had punched it a few times only to break her fingers bones on impact.

"Pervert what is up with these kids?" asked Tsunade

"It's the beginning levels of Saga mode." explained Jiraiya "It makes them extremely powerful."

"Don't you know sage mode?" asked Tsunade

"Ya, cover me." said Jiriaya as he bite this thumbs and ran the blood across this eyes before slamming his arms together. "However it will take time and I can't release my arms."

"Fine I'll keep an eye on you." said Tsunade as ANBU and jonnin joined the fight.

Sakura punched the red haired woman in her chest only to have her arm bounce off the armor. "So your Sakura Haruno Sasuke-kun talked about you a bit. He told me you where weak and that you liked him." said Karin "However I will be getting rid of some competition for Sasuke-kun."

"I was." said Sakura as she pulled her fist back and this time aimed for her face. "But not anymore."

Sakura's fist found home as Karin went flying through a wall.

"As for Sasuke." snapped Sakura "keep him!"

"Oh I will." Said a voice from the darkness of the destroyed shop as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you?" asked Sakura

Naruto's body slammed against a wall as he dodged yet another one of Sasuke's fireball.

"You're slow Naruto." said Sasuke as he stood in a flaming building.

"No, I have just have been setting you up." Said Naruto as he raised his fingers in a seal as the gravity seal Naruto had been placing around Sasuke. The moment the seal activated a burning two story building came crashing down.

"I don't have much time." said Naruto as he rushed though hand signs. He slammed his hands down as two puffs of smokes appeared. Out of the smoke came Katara and Saito who had been glaring at each other like they normal do when they have a fight.

"Naruto?" asked Katara as she looked around.

"Sasuke showed up and now he has the demon Snake summon contract." said Naruto as the two demon foxes eyes widened. "He has a team with him all who has demon contracts."

"And you want us to fight?" asked Saito

"Yes, but not with me." said Naruto as the two foxes looked at each other. "I can handle myself go protect Sakura-chan and the others."

"I will protect your vixen." said Katara

"And I will go and do some real work." said Saito as the two demon foxes headed out as they did the surface of the flaming building exploded from demon chakra.

"So you can handle yourself Naruto?" hissed Sasuke as he came out of the burning building to a wide eyed Naruto.

"Crap…Sage mode how the fuck can you have mastered Sage mode that takes years." said Naruto

"Or a heart filled with hate and rage." said Sasuke as he charged forward so fast that Naruto had trouble seeing.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Sakura as she looked at Karin. Half her face was gone replaced with red scales and bright red silted eyes. The scales ran down her neck as a giant cobra like hood came from the top of her now hairless head and ran to her shoulder.

"I am going to kill you." hissed Karin as a forked tongue came in and out of her mouth. She opened her mouth to show two very large fangs that was dripping with saliva and something purples which was she guessed was venom.

Suddenly a howling sound filled the air followed by a tornado of charka. The tornado hit Karin in the chest sending her flying into yet another building.

"Sakura you alright?" asked Katara as she appeared beside Sakura.

"Ya, but what was that?" asked Sakura

"A partly Demon Snake Sage form." said Katara "She hasn't mastered Sage mode yet so we are lucky, it would take at least a 5 tailed to take on someone in a sage form."

"Wait that is Sage mode you mean Naruto-kun turns into something like a giant snake when he goes into sage form?" asked Sakura

"No…we are foxes not snakes." said Katara as she a rattling sound filled the air. "Crap she is back."

"We need to buy Jiriaya time to enter sage mode!" yelled Tsunade as she along with a team of ANBU headed toward the two young ninjas.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." said the ANBU as he pulled his sword and tried to cut into Jugo's arm only to have the sword break in half.

"DIE!" yelled Jugo as he went to kill the ANBU however suddenly sand surrounded him.

"Sand Coffin." said a voice as Tsunade looked to see Gaara along with the Sand ninjas who had come for the chunin exams showed up on the battlefield.

"Thanks Gaara." said Tsunade as she looked toward Gaara who was standing on a rooftop with a large group of Sand Ninjas.

"Ah…it was nothing." said Kankura "No one can stand up against Gaara."

"Want to bet?" asked Suigetsu as a giant scorpion tail came flying out of the sand hitting a Sand Jonnin in the chest.

"How the?" asked Kankuro as Jugo came out of the sand both his arms where now giant pincers as a scorpion tail came out of his tail bone.

"Demon style Lighting storm justu." said Saito as a lightning bolt larger than anything seen by either the Leaf or the Sand hit Jugo sending him flying back.

"God that hurt!" yelled Jogo as blood ran down his chest.

"How did you hurt him?" asked Tsunade

"Sharks and Scorpions had civil wars long ago as such they only have one type of chakra water and Earth." said Saito as Tsunade grinned. "As such they can only use that type of chakra and no others."

"So we have to hit them with their natural weakness." said Tsunade "Hit the shark man with all the Earth style justu's you can think of and hit the scorpion one with all the lightening justus you can think off."

Just as they finished talking the ground shook a little as Tsunade turned around to see Jiriaya changing as two old toads appeared on his shoulders. Tsunade watched as her old teammates muscles got bigger.

"_Looks kind of good with all the extra muscles."_ thought Tsunade as the next phase of transformation appeared. His nose turned larger with warts on it as his hands and feet became webbed. _"Then again not so much."_

"All fear because Jiraiya the Toad Sage is here." said Jiraiya as he built up chakra. Most people were surprised at just how powerful the chakra was as Saito just rolled his eyes.

"Foolish old fool your chakra is nothing compared to this." Said Saito

"What did you say you I am the best." said Jiraiya

"You look familiar like I seen you before." said Fukasaku as the green elder toad looked at the strange fox. "I thought the fox contract died out."

"Ah…it did for a low level summons but not for a demon fox." Said Saito as the two elder toads eyes widened.

"A….a…Demon FOX!" yelled the female toad Shima

"Jiriaya boy you summoned us to fight a demon fox?" asked Fukasaku "We can't beat a demon fox they are among the most powerful summons. Even sage justu's are no match for them."

"Your not fighting me." Said Saito as he looked at the two enemies who where under attack by the Leaf and Sand ninjas. "Your fighting the summons of the demon sharks and the demon scorpions who are partly in Saga mode."

"What!" yelled Shima "We stand no chance against them."

"Your right toad, lucky Naruto has mastered Sage mode and as long as none of the others have then we stand a good chance." said Saito at that very moment Naruto crashed though stone building sending it to the ground. "What the?"

His confusion was answered when Sasuke appeared. Sasuke had changed. He was now a giant cobra his legs were gone in his place a long tail had formed so that he could slither around. His entire body was covered with scales with a black and purple pattern on his back, arms and face. He had a lighter shade that ran from the base of his neck down to the tip of his tail. His hair was gone replaced with the classic cobra hood that went out from the top sides of his head to his shoulder blades. His arms now looked like a body builders and the scales came to points at the tip of each finger. His armor had stretched to cover his torso as he held a snake sword in one hand and a chidori in the other hand. His Black and white Sharingan glared at Naruto who was in the remains of a chart.

"Oh my God." said Sakura as she looked at the 11 foot long beast that was slithering toward her Naruto. "What is that thing?"

"That is Sasuke-kun and as you can see we belong together." Said a voice as Sakura looked to see Karin standing in the remains of the building. The general set up was the same scale covered body with a pattern on the back and tan running from her neck to the tip of her tail. Unlike Sasuke she had a red with black stripes running down her back and arms. She also had a more female figure like breasts, not as big arms, and the general figure of a woman. However she wasn't compete yet she still had humans legs but they didn't move, all her movement came from her new tail, they were just there.

"You disappoint me Naruto." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto on the ground before raising his sword above his head. "Prepare to die."

"No Naruto-kun no!"screamed Sakura as the sword came down only to suddenly bounce back into the air.

"What the?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto, his eyes where there normal blue only they silted. However the real change was in his arms from the elbow down was covered with black fur with razor sharp six inch long claws. Sasuke could see a mark on Naruto's claws where his sword had bounced off.

"Did you forget that I know Sage form too?" growled Naruto in a much deeper but still Naruto like voice as he punched Sasuke back. Sasuke stumbled back tripping over his own tail as he clalshped into a destroyed building. "Ah you may have mastered the form but not how to fight in it."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Sasuke as he noticed that Naruto was getting larger and growing muscles as dirt blonde color fur spread across his arms.

"Fighting in a completely new body is weird and you don't know what it is like to move around." said Naruto as Sasuke noticed that two black ears appeared out of the side of Naruto's face. At the same moment his leg changed into a move dog like foot. Naruto's hair blended into his body as blonde fur appeared over his entire body. Naruto picked up Sasuke and held him up, he glared at him as his mouth pushed out into a muzzle complete with razor sharp fangs. A long dirt blonde tail shot out of his spin with a white tip at the end that touched the ground. Naruto's chest was still beyond ripped but didn't look as muscle as Sasuke's but Naruto seamed lighter on his feet faster than Sasuke was on his tail. Naruto's as chest was covered with white fur that ran from under his new muzzle down to his middle cafe muscles. His legs were also ripped but mostly around the top cafe muscle and the way he moved on them gave the impression of being light on his feet even though he had to have added at least a 100 extra pounds to his body. His toe nails had formed into long dark claws that dug into the road. The bottom half of the leg was covered in black fur while the top half was the same color as his normal hair minus the inside of his cafe thigh muscles which was white. His arms where ripped as Sakura could make out every single muscle with easy even from her distance. From his shoulders down to just past the elbows where the normal blonde color while his lower arm was black. At the tip of each finger was a good six inch long razor sharp black claw. The closest thing Sakura could think of was that her boyfriend now looked like a werewolf from the old fairy tails she had read when she was a kid. Only he was a fox instead of a wolf. The snake man Sasuke now glared into the eyes of a very pissed of Fox man Naruto.

"Now I am going beat you senseless." growled Naruto

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at what Naruto had become, there was a seven foot tall blonde colored fox with white fur on his chest. It almost as if the tattoo Naruto had on his shoulder had become Naruto. He was holding up a snake formed Sasuke in his claws.

"Don't worry Naruto is fine." said Katara sensing the worry within Sakura.

"Unlike you Sasuke I am used to my Sage form." said Naruto in a deep voice before throwing Sasuke though a building.

Sasuke responded by leaping out of the distoryed building trying to bite Naruto's however Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

"You can't beat me so just give up and return to the village." stated Naruto as his claws dug into Sasuke's skin drawing blood.

"I don't think so." said Sasuke as he took a bit of his blood and ran though hand signs."Summoning Justu!"

Naruto was sent flying back as Seamus appeared on the battlefield. The giant snake was larger than anything the villagers had seen. It loamed over the Hokage mountain only the Kyuubi was near the same size. Seeing Seamus caused Suigetsu and Jugo to nodded their heads before they called out their own demon leaders.

"Looks like Sasuke-kun has decided to kill you will Seamus Lord of all Snakes." said Karin as she summoned a smaller but still as large as Gamabunta. The yellow snake crushed buildings with his tail.

"_Looks like I have no choice." _thought Naruto as he bit his thumb before he ran though hand signs. "Summing Justu!"

With that a giant ball of smoke appeared the Kyuubi, his 9 tails thrashing around wildly in the air.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, what I made demon Sage mode into. I will offer you all a deal, I created a website for school, their is a link on my profile. If I get 10 comments and or blog post by the time class starts I will post another chapter. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Demon**

Kyuubi the lord of all demon foxes stood over the village he had been sent to destroyed a long time ago. However his eyes where currently on the three other demon lords in front of him.

"What are you doing here!" growled the Kyuubi as the sag form of Naruto stood on his forehead looking out at the three demon lords from the other side of an alliance.

"We have come to kill your student Kyuubi." hissed Seamus "We hoped to kill him before he summoned you."

"He was no threat to you his goal was to get rid of the Akatsuki." snapped Kyuubi

"Like we care." said Nye as the demon shark prepared to flood a large port of the village.

"I will not allow you to kill these humans." said Kyuubi

"Ah…isn't it just like you Kyuubi to protect those who don't deserve to even be alive in the first place." said Seamus

"I owe them for what I did to them while I was under the control of Madara Uchiha." growled Kyuubi

"Ah…your moment of extremely weakness well more than normal weakness." said Kamari his claws snapping in the air "When you mate died."

"Unlike scorpions who are known to eat their mates when they die, we honor and love our mates." snapped Kyuubi

"That is your weakness." said Niko

"You can't stop us without starting a demon war and do you really want to start the war." said Seamus with a grin.

"Would it matter you wanted another war ever since the last one ended." snapped the Kyuubi

"True, I need to finish my father's work in destroying your kind from the world." said Seamus

"I will not let you destroy these people." said Kyuubi

"They are lower life forms not worth of life, only a rare few are even worthy of being alive." said Niko

"They may be weaker than us and have a shorter life but that doesn't mean they don't deserve to live." stated Kyuubi "Who are we to decide their fate."

"We are a higher race then them." said Seamus "They are our play things and we will destroy them."

"STOP!" yelled a booming voice from the sky as a glowing figure appeared. He was huge towering over the Kyuubi and the other demons. He wore a pure white robe with even whiter hair. However his skin was deep blood red with black eyes. Even the demon lords looked at him wide eyed.

"What is that?" asked Sakura as she looked up at the figure looming over the village.

"The Death God himself." explained Katara as she shook in fear just like the other demons. "Shinigami."

"Lord Seamus of the demon snakes you have broaden the code of war." Said the death God in a booming voice

"What are you talking about we violated no part of the code of war." said Season

"Yes, by having your agent Sasuke Uchiha, attack Kyuubi's Lord of Demon Foxes's agent Naruto Namikaze." said the Death God

"Humans don't count." stated Nya

"Who says they don't count?" asked the death God as he glared at Nya lord of sharks so hard that even the demon shark backed way like a scared dog when facing a mad master "In fact because you had signed them into the demon summoning they are part demon."

"What?" asked Seamus

"You should have paid more attention to the treaty at the end of our war it said that." snapped Kyuubi "And now look what you have done."

"What has he done?" asked Sakura as she looked at Katara

"Its part of the demon code, an attack done by either side means war." said Katara as Sakura's eyes widened

"War?"

"A demon war."

"So a war we shall have." said Seamus "It is sooner than I expected but no matter."

"We will have to do this by the code." said Nyu "Kyuubi get Citlali and Hache Hi."

"Katara, Saito get our allies here at once." ordered Kyuubi as he looked the two demon foxes.

"No need." said the Death God "I have all ready called them."

"And we are here." said a new voice as a giant tan lioness appeared out of a giant cloud of smoke. Her long tail moved back and forth over the buildings as the villagers kept running toward the bunkers.

"Long time no see Citlali." said Kyuubi to the queen of the demon lions, she was the first demon lord to be a female in all recorded history.

"Kyuubi what did you do?" asked a dark blue and gray wolf as he appeared over the village. He was Hache Hi the lord of demon wolfs.

"Saito who are those people?" asked Tsunade

"Pay attention humans you are looking at all six demons lord." said Saito as the humans looked up stunned "They have not all gathered since the end of the war."

"And what are they doing?" asked Jiriaya

"Didn't you listen?" asked Saito "Naruto and Sasuke are considered part of our demon nations so when Sasuke attacked Naruto it was an act of war."

"War!" yelled Haishi as he showed up

"Yes, war is coming to your world." said Saito

"Our world won't you fight it in your world?" asked Tsunade

"Would you fight in your own land if you had too?" asked Saito "According to the code the war must be waged in the third world."

"This is unexcitable!" yelled Haishi

"The code is law, we must follow it." said Saito "Your vote doesn't matter, the code is order than humans."

"So you're going to fight on our land?" asked Haishi

"And there is nothing you can do about it." stated Saito

"So I need to prepare the village for war." stated Tsunade

"We are not going to fight, let the demons destroy each other." snapped Haishi

"If our side loses then say buy…buy human race." said Saito "because the snakes would like nothing then to feed on your flesh or use you for hunting. There is no way you humans can stand up against a demon army."

"So Kyuubi you training the human has caused a war?" asked Hache Hi

"It isn't Kyuubi's fault Seamus was going to go to war no matter what Kyuubi did." stated Citlali "That snake has been looking for war for a long time."

"I know." said Hache Hi "I just wish it wasn't so soon after the last war."

"Well you have picked a date." said Seamus

"Fine 4 years." stated Kyuubi as his allies nodded in agreement.

"Fine." said Seamus "Then in four years we shall begin."

"What is going on?" asked Sasuke

"As for demon code we must wait 4 years until we can go to war." said Seamus

"We can kill them now so why don't we!" yelled Sasuke

"Because I will not allow it young Uchiha." said the Death God "The code must be followed."

"Fine I'll wait four years to kill you dead last." said Sasuke as he turned back to human.

"Kyuubi, Hache Hi and Citlali may pick one human each to become your summons." said the Death God.

"Until we meet on the battlefield Kyuubi." said Seamus as Sasuke, his team and their demons disappeared.

"This is going to be trouble." said Hache Hi as he looked at the Kyuubi.

"Yes, but we have some time." said Kyuubi

"Four years is nothing to us." stated Cutlali

"It is better than nothing." said Kyuubi

"So I guess we will have to explain what is going on to the humans." said Hache Hi as he looked at the humans below.

"It is the least we can do." said Kyuubi

"Also we have to pick sumoners." said Cutlali

"That is going to be harder than you think." said Naruto as he turned back to his normal human form "Demons are not really like in this village."

"What is going on!" yelled Haishi Hyuuga as he stood in the Hokage's office along with the council and the demon lords.

"I would like to know the same thing." said Tsunade as she looked at the demons lords.

"Basically since Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze are sumoners of demon lords when they attacked each other it means war." said Kyuubi

"What does the four years mean?" asked Tsunade

"As per the core there can be no "surprise" attacks, once an attack has happened the one being attack gets to decided on a time frame for the beginning of the war." said Hache Hi

"If you can pick when a war is going to happen why did you say four years why not a thousand years or a million years from now?" asked Tsunade

"Four years is the max number of years allowed." said Kyuubi

"I see, and what was this about more sumoners?" asked Tsunade

"Since they have four sumoners and we have one we may pick three more human sumoners to even the odds in the coming war." said Citlali

"You will have none from this village we don't want any part of it." said Haishi "We will talk with these demons and offer them the Namikaze and gold."

"Please I would like to see you try and talk to them, they would kill you on the spot, they don't care about gold and even if they could kill Naruto now they will see Naruto on the battlefield so why would they bother making deals with humans?" asked Hachi Hi

"What do you mean they can't kill Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"I am part demon, so as such I have to follow the demon code just like them. They can't fight me and I can't fight them until the war." stated Naruto

"Kyuubi we need to find three humans." said Citlali "Do you have any in mind."

"I do." said Kyuubi

"I thought I told you we will not let you use our ninjas for your demon war." stated Haishi

"Haishi the war is coming we need to be ready." said Shikuki Nara

"Agreed." said Asuma "They are coming no matter what we do, so why wouldn't we help them."

"Because they are demons!" yelled Tsuma

"How about this." said Tsunade as they turned their attention to the Hokage "You may ask whomever you want but if they say no then you will have to respect their wishes."

"We wouldn't force anyone." said Citlali "We are not like the snakes and the other demons."

"So Kyuubi who do have in mind?" asked Hache Hi

"A few people but first there is someone I need to talk too first can we meet again in one hour?" asked Kyuubi as the other demons nodded in agreement before Hache Hi disappeared in a flash of light and Citlali turned to dust before getting blown away. The Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of flames.

"They left without us agreeing to it?" asked Tsunade as she looked at Naruto.

"They are demons they mostly do what they want." explained Naruto.

Meanwhile across town there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." said the voice on the other side of the door. The door opened to show Rin Haruno standing in her own doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno."

"Hello do I know you?" asked Rin Haruno as she looked at the man in front of her, he was dressed in black shoes, with black pants and a black jacket. He had a deep blood red under shirt and a red tie. His short red hair and his red eyes somehow looked brighter than his shirt.

"No, my name is Yubiku and I know Naruto Namikaze and your daughter." said Yubiku as Rin looked at the man. "May I come in?"

Rin slowly step aside letting the man into her home. He walked toward the living room.

"You can drop the act I know you're not human." stated Rin as Yubiku grinned.

"I see where your daughter got her brains." said Yubiku "Correct I am not human, but I thought this form would be…more aprotate."

"So who are you?" asked Rin "Are you that black fox, Saito."

"No…I am not my son." said Yubiku as he picked up a photo of Rin and her husband on their wedding day. "I am the one who took away your husband almost 17 years ago."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at the man.

"You're the Kyuubi?" asked Rin as she glared at him.

"Correct." said Kyuubi "Yubiku is the name I use when I am in the human world."

"Why are you here?" demanded Rin

"A few reasons but first is to see how my moment of weakness has effected people." said Kyuubi as he looked at Kane Haruno "I am sorry for your lost."

"Sorry doesn't cut it here." said Rin "I may have accepted the fact that Naruto is innocent of your crimes but you are not."

"I agree, sorry would never cut it but maybe some explaining is in order." said Kyuubi as he put the photo down and pulled a scroll from his coat. Rin watched as he opened the scroll to show a detail portrait of three foxes standing near each other. One she knew was the Kyuubi; the other was the black fox she had seen with Naruto only with 2 tails. He was known to be the Kyuubi sons. The other one was a black fox with seven tails, she was a female and actually looked quite beautiful.

"This was my mate Isis." said Kyuubi

"What does this have to do with the attack on our village carried out by you!" yelled Rin

"Because when she died in childbirth along with our newborn daughter, I had a breakdown which left me open to a human to take over and us me to attack your village." said Kyuubi as Rin's eyes widened before she lowered her own head.

"_Kyuubi lost his family just like I lost my husband and all my friends." _Thought Rin as she remembered for days after the Kyuubi's attack she would cry herself to sleep. She knew if she did have Sakura then who knows what she may have done to herself.

"I was used by a man named Madara Uchiha to get revenge on your village." said Kyuubi

"I can never forgive you for what you did." said Rin "But maybe I can stop hating you."

"All I can ask." said Kyuubi

"But why are you telling me this?" asked Rin

"I am assuming you saw the battle today." said Kyuubi

"Yes, who where those creatures?" asked Rin

"The demons lords, every one of those six demons are just as powerful as me." said Kyuubi "However we are divided into two camps and now we are going to war."

"War?" asked Rin

"Yes, a demon war in four years." said Kyuubi

"And Naruto is going to be part of this war?" asked Rin

"Yes, along with this world." said Kyuubi "Demon wars are fought in the mortal world."

"So we are four years away from war?" asked Rin

"Yes, and that is why I am here." said Kyuubi "The other side has four demon summons as such we can get three more sumoners to join Naruto."

"And you want Sakura don't you?" asked Rin

"I want to ask her, but if you don't want me too I will understand." said the Kyuubi, as Rin sat down rubbing her eyes.

"If Naruto is going to fight then Sakura is going to be right beside him, no matter what I say or do." said Rin

"That is one of the reasons why I want her." said Kyuubi "However there is a risk, the infusion of demon chakra's is risky."

"The parent in me doesn't want her to do anything risky." said Rin "But Sakura will want to do it."

"The vixen is strong willed." said Kyuubi

"Go ahead and asked her." said Rin as Kyuubi nodded his head before disappearing in a ball of fire.

Naruto Namikaze sat on a park bench as his fingers ran though his hair.

"_This isn't right." _Thought Naruto as he thought about what had happened _"I did all of this to save Sasuke and to bring him back to the village but now there was no hope, he was a member of the demon snakes and he was a member of the demon foxes they where enemies."_

"An interesting turns of events." said Saito as he appeared beside Naruto

"Ya." said Naruto "Makes me wondering if there was any chance of ever being Sasuke back."

"You know what I always thought about that." said Saito

"Ya, it was pointless even to try and it seems that you were right." said Naruto

"Where is your vixen?" asked Saito

"Looking after the wounded from the attack." said Naruto as across town Sakura sat down in the break room with a bottle of water in her hands.

After the battle she had rushed to the hospital to treat the wounded only to find that there wasn't much to do. Sasuke and the team he was with had been very efficient in killing. Almost everyone they hurt died and there where very few wounded. The village morgue was now full of dead bodies of people who died at her former teammate hands. She couldn't get the image of this little boy maybe six or seven years old bleeding out faster then she could heal him. He just keep asking if his mom was alright, most people would have been worried about themselves but no he was just worried about his mom. He died only a few minutes after his mom both of them victims of Sasuke's blade.

"God Damn you Sasuke I will kill you for this."said Sakura out load to the empty room as she drank some water.

"You may get your chance." said a voice as Sakura looked toward the window to see the Kyuubi in the window.

"Kyuubi?" asked Sakura

"Sakura Haruno I would like to offer you a deal." said Kyuubi

An hour had past as the council gathered again in the Hokage's office. The demon lords returned.

"So Kyuubi are you ready to tell us who you think would be best?" asked Hache Hi

"Yes, the short list I came up with is this." said Kyuubi "Hache Hi I would have to say Shikamaru Nara, Temari of the Sand or Kakashi Hatake would best fit into your pack, they are extremely smart and is loyal to their allies."

"Two things I hold in high regard." said Hache Hi.

"As for you Citlali I would suggest either Rock Lee or Hinata Hyuuga." said Kyuubi "Both are hard workers and drive to become the best they can."

"And you Kyuubi?" asked Citlali

"I have already found mine." said Kyuubi "Sakura Haruno."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am celebrating the fact that I am now done with two of my classes. So I give you this chapter. Now I normally don't do his but I would like to address a review. Savanin says that he/she thinks this story is about to wrap up. All I have to say is I am far from done. So sit back and keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Worry**

"I have already found mine." said Kyuubi "Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard those words.

"And before you ask Naruto Sakura agreed to it." said Kyuubi

"You cannot have any from my clan." stated Haishi

"If they agree to it, then they will come." said Citlali as she glared at Haishi Hyuuga.

"If Shikamaru wants too I will not stand in his way…I will not like it but I will accept it." said Shikaku

"Now we need to go inspect these humans for ourselves." said Hache Hi as the demons took off. Naruto didn't bother to stay around to listen to Haishi scream about stuff out of his control. He had to find Sakura.

Meanwhile in the demon world Sasuke punched a wall as hard as he could, produce a Tsunade like effect on the wall.

"This is such a fucking stupid idea, who came up with the idea of waiting 4 fucking years before going to war!" yelled Sasuke

"It is the code, it was written down at the very foundation of the demon nations." said Bilal "It will give you all time to train and prepare for war."

"You prepare there is one more person I need to kill." said Sasuke "I am going to kill Madara Uchiha."

"Very well but no killing Naruto or any demon foxes." said Bilal

"What of his friends?" asked Sasuke

"The Leaf village and those loyal to it is under the protection of the Kyuubi so unless those humans are dumb and attack you, you may not attack them." explained Bilal as Sasuke disappeared into the darkness.

Meanwhile Naruto found Sakura waiting for him at his front door.

"Now listen Naruto-kun before you say anything the Kyuubi explained the risks about infusion of demon chakra and I am fine with that." said Sakura

"Sakura-chan I am not worried about that." lied Naruto he was worried about that but not as much as the other item. "What I am worried about is what will happen once the chakra is infused."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"You saw how the villagers acted toward you today, do you want to experience that for yourself?" asked Naruto "Sakura-cha I don't want you to go though the rest of your life being labeled a demon."

"What do you think I will be labeled when I am around you Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura "People will call me a demon bitch because I am with you, at least this way I can help you defeat that SOB Sasuke."

Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak when Sakura interuppeded him.

"And don't you dare try to tell me we have to save him, he killed innocent people today including kids." said Sakura as Naruto smiled.

"_That is what I love about Sakura-chan she will stand up to anyone and will never back down from her believes."_ though Naruto

"Alright, I don't like it and if you want to back out at any moment feel free too." said Naruto "You can back out all the way up to the signing of the demon scroll and the infusion of chakra."

"I will not back down." stated Sakura

"Have you told your mom?" asked Naruto as Sakura lowered her head.

"No but if she doesn't approve then I will go through with it anyway." said Sakura "I am almost 17 that is when most ninjas move out of their parents home. They find either a place of their own or in the case of upper clans they get shipped off to another clan to get married."

"I am glad the Namikaze clan doesn't do that." Said Naruto as he remembered what his shadow clones had found in the clan's records. The Namikaze and Nara clans where the only clans not to do that in the main house.

"Not as glade as me." said Sakura with a grin. Both of them unaware of what was happening just across the village. Hinata Hyuuga hung her head in shame as she marched out of the Hyuuga's branch house. On either side of her where ninjas of the Hyuuga clan along with her father.

"So Tsume are you sure you want this weak daughter of mine in your clan?" asked Haishi

"Yes, Kiba is found of her and in time she will grow found of him." said Tsume

"Did you even tell your son what you're doing?" asked Haishi as Tsume grinned.

"No, let it be a surprise." said Tsume with a smile

Yards away watching from a rooftop invisible to even Hyuuga eyes was the queen of the demon lions, Citlali.

"_I can see it there is some fire still burning in her eyes but it is dimed and weak." _Thought Citlali _"However she has potential just get her away from her father and maybe we can have something blossom." _

"Mom." said Sakura as she entered her house.

"In here." said Rin as Sakura entered the living room to see her mom looking at the photo of her wedding photo.

"_Maybe I should wait a bit." _thought Sakura

"So did you take the Kyuubi's offer?" asked Rin as Sakura's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" asked Sakura

"The Kyuubi came to visit me." said Rin "He explained everything to me, including why he attacked the village."

"I see." Said Sakura

"Do you still hate him for it?" asked Sakura

"He took away your father; I can never forgive him for that." said Rin "But I know you will accept his offer or demand to be at Naruto's side."

"Ya, I would." said Sakura.

"When do you leave?" asked Rin

"Tonight, the infusion of chakra has to begin at sunrise and there some preparation to go though." said Sakura "I wish you could come but Naruto-kun said it happens inside their temple and only demons are allowed to enter. I am only allowed in because of the certimony."

"I see." said Rin as she walked forward and hugged her daughter "Please just stay safe and come back alive."

"I will mom." said Sakura

Across town Shikamaru and Temari sat across from each other with a Shogi board between them.

"This changes things doesn't it." said Shikamaru as moved his piece forward.

"A little." said Temari as she moved her piece, the two of them had grown accustom of having their meetings about the chunin exams with either a Shogi board or a chess board between them. "The demon war isn't going to happen for four years, we can't stop all the exams because of that."

"I guess and since the fields where not touched during the attack we can still go through with the exam." said Shikamaru before looking toward a nearby bush "You can come out now."

"What are you talking about little boy?" asked Temari as she looked at the bush.

"That bush is too big." said Shikamaru as Hache Hi appeared out of the side of the bush.

"Impressive Shikamaru Nara, no human has ever been able to detect me when I am using a cloaking justu." said Hache Hi as he walked up to the board. "Ah Shogi…the best human invention ever created."

"You know of it?" asked Temari

"Yes, I require all my wolves to spend at least 2 years in the human world undercover as a human." said Hache Hi "During my two years I fell in love with this game, I even have one in my throne room."

"Would you like to play?" asked Temari as she stood up.

"It is your game right now." said Hache Hi

"Na, Shogi is the little boys best game…I can't win." said Temari

"You came very close a lot of times." said Shikamaru

"Close doesn't count, besides I beat your lazy but in chess every time." said Temari with a grin as Shikamaru winced a bit; she was the only person who ever beat him in chess. Just one of the many things that made him want to scream at her and kiss her all at the same time.

"Very well." said Hachi Hi as he used his chakra to reset the board in an instant as he took Temari's spot. "I shall begin."

"Go right ahead." said Shikamaru as Hachi Hi used his chakra to move a piece forward. The battle had begun.

Meanwhile back at the Inuzuka clan compound Kiba returned from a patrol of the village. Everything seemed normal until he noticed Hinata was sitting in the corner of his living room just staring out into space.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Kiba as he walked over to her.

"I live here now." said Hinata sadly as Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Hinata is with us now, son." said Tsume "Haishi and I made arrangement for her to come here and when the traditional age comes you two shall be married."

"Mom…how could you do this?" asked Kiba

"I thought you would be happy about this." said Tsume a little confused at her son's actions. "I could tell you like her and now you have her."

"Mom…" said Kiba "Yes, I liked her but I don't want to force her to do anything most of all love me."

"Don't worry son, in time she will love you." said Tsume "She has three years before she is 19 the traditional age for marriage and she doesn't really have a choice who she loves."

"I can't believe you did this mom." said Kiba

"I did what was best for you and the pack." said Tsume "You are the last male of the main pack line, it is your job to have kids and make sure the main pack lives on to lead the rest of the packs."

"This isn't the way mother." said Kiba

"Most of your friends in the higher clans are only a year or two away from having their marrage arranged for them." said Tsume "We just arranged Hinata's a little early."

"That still doesn't make it right." said Kiba

"What is done is done, now why don't you go make sure all the dogs are feed." ordered Tsume

"I am so sorry Hinata." said Kiba as he slowly walked out of the room followed by Tsume leaving Hinata alone. However she wasn't alone, out of a cloud of dust appeared the lioness demon lord Citlali.

"Hinata Hyuuga." said Citlali as Hinata looked at her with a blank stare. "I am the demon lord Citlali…I am an allie of the Kyuubi. We are looking for humans to become summoners like Naruto Namikaze."

"Na…ru…to?" asked Hinata weakly

"Yes, I have watched you and studied you and even from that short amount of time I can tell you liked Naruto Namikaze." said Citlali

"Yes, but he is my cousin we were never meant to be." said Hinata "My love is pointless…my life is pointless."

"No life is pointless." said Citlali "And just because you can be with Naruto doesn't mean your life is over…you are still young and you can be with Naruto as a family member."

"Family?" asked Hinata "My family is nothing like Naruto, Naruto is kind my family is not like that."

"Your family is full of fucking asses." said Citlali bluntly "You can changed that, you can stand up to them and make a choice for yourself or you can sit here in sulk in your own pity."

"What do you want?" asked Hinata

"For you to come with me and make some choices for yourself, to become the first human to become the summoner of demon lions." stated Citlali "To help Naruto defeat an enemy that will kill not only him but every last human along with the demons who stand against them."

"Help Naruto?" asked Hinata

"It will help you too." said Citlali "More then you can ever imagine. I will reform you into a powerful independent woman who can stand up to anything thrown in her way."

"I'll do it, whatever it is." said Hinata

"I am glade but you must understand this isn't without risks…you may die either from the training or the infusion of demon chakra." said Citlali

"I have no life here." said Hinata

"Very well we will leave in the morning it will give you time to talk to your friends." said Citlali

"No…now." said Hinata as Citlali looked at her "We leave now."

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye?" asked Citlali "Not even to that young man, Kiba?"

"No…Kiba will try and stop me." said Hinata "Better to leave now."

"Very well." said Citlali as chakra saturated the air as Hinata was teleported into the demon world.

Across town Hache Hi was in the hardest fight he had in a long time, Shikamaru was giving him a run for his money and at the moment he was only three moves away from losing for the first time in over 600 years. However there was only option left. He moved one of his pieces over, however the moment he did Shikamaru moved a piece of his own before grinning.

"I win in one movie." said Shikamaru as Hache Hi looked at the piece before lowering his head, the move had speed up his defeat.

"I give up Shikamaru." said Hache Hi "I may have only a single move and even then it would be pointless. Apart from the human who taught me you are the first human ever to defeat me."

"Well it wasn't easy." said Shikamaru as he remembered the battle that raged for hours "You had me against the wall more than a few times."

"And yet you where able to see the opening and find the weakness in my moves." said Hache Hi

"You want me to be a demon summoner like Naruto don't you?" asked Shikamaru as Hache hi grinned.

"Correct, that brain of yours that is what I need in a summoner." Said Hache Hi "But the choice is yours. However there are risks."

Hache Hi went on to explain the risks and rewards for becoming a summoner.

"I am honor you picked me but wouldn't someone more experienced like Asuma-sensie or Kakashi be a better choice?" asked Shikamaru

"I have not watched his Asuma but Kakashi spends too much time looking at human porn." said Hache Hi with distaste "I don't like that in a summoner."

"No descent person does likes it period." said Temari

"Hache Hi…I would like some time to think it over." said Shikamaru

"Understandable…this is a major choice; you can't make it in a rush." said Hache Hi as he touched on of the pieces with his tail, the piece glowed for a moment before an image of a wolf appeared. "When you have made you choice whether it be yes or no, channel chakra into the stone and I will come."

"I will." said Shikamaru as he took the stone in his hand.

Hours later Sakura sat in only a sports bra and shorts waiting. She had left for the demon world and had spent the night in mediation as Katara pained her body holy paint with ancient images and words about the demon foxes.

"Does this really help?" asked Sakura as she felt Katara use her tail to paint something across her back.

"Not likely but traditions are traditions." said Katara "Every newborn demon has to go through what you are about too but…"

"Since your bodies are naturally ready to absorbed demon chakra it is no risk to you." said Sakura "However humans aren't."

"Ya, Naruto was lucky he got his demon chakra from the Kyuubi when he was sealed within the newborn Naruto." Said Katara

"Meaning his chakra network was used to demon chakra and when he got his own free from the Kyuubi it was natural for him." said Sakura

"Correct." said Katara "However I believe you will be fine."

"I guess we will learn in 24 hours." said Sakura

"We will." said Katara as a knock came from the door.

"It's time." said Naruto's voice from the other side of the door as Sakura slowly stood up and walked across the cold stone floor with her bare feet. She opened the door to see a statue of a fox with a scroll in its mouth with four pillars around it. Sakura looked at the fox a moment as she stopped in her place.

"Sakura-chan if you don't want to do this you don't have too." whispered Naruto in her hear.

"No…I want to do this." said Sakura as she moved toward the stone fox. Naruto could only watch as Sakura walked up to the fox and did what she was told to do. She knelt down toward the fox and waited. She couldn't see what was happening above her but she heard it. Above her the fox statue was moving as he picked up his paw and placed it on a large pained circle on her shoulder blade. For a moment nothing happened and then the stone claws of the statue dug into Sakura's flesh. Blood started running down her back as the pained lines started glowing a deep shade of red.

"It's begun." said Naruto as he prayed for Sakura to have the strength to make it thought what was to come.

**Now I have been told a lot of times that I am a Hinata basher and on some levels they are right. I don't like Hinata that much and I hate Naruto/Hinata stories. So far in this story I have made Hinata weak but all that is over, I have torn down Hinata so that I could rebuild her and trust me you will like what you see. However you will have to wait, finals begin for me on Monday and I will not update until they are over. Sorry. Now until we meet again, Please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Sakura's Test**

Sakura bit her lip to hold back a scream as a burning sensation started running though her body. It felt as if her body was on fire from the inside out. The burning sensation made her very inside feel like fire and it was spreading on cell at a time. She closed her eyes in pain as she bit so hard on her lips that blood started coming out.

"You can let it out Sakura Haruno." said a voice as she opened her eyes only to see herself in a pure white room. However she wasn't alone, there before her was an orange fox with a single tail. He looked like the foxes from home, the foxes she had seen in the woods however his eyes told the tail they were far too much intelligence in those eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she fought back a scream.

"I am Tokala and I am the first demon fox ever to be." said Tokala

"You look like that statue." said Sakura

"I am that statue." said Tokala "I am forever sealed within stone, just like the founders of all the other demon races. We are overseers of our people and we give them the power of demons and we decide who is worthy of being a demon."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sakura

"Because I am your judge, jury and if need be executioner." said Tokala

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura

"I get to decide if you are worthy of having demon chakra in you." said Tokala

"So let out that scream it will be the first of many to come."

Sakura couldn't hold it back anymore she let out possibly the loudest scream she has ever done in her life.

On the outside Naruto could only watch as Sakura screamed in pain again and again and again. For hours she kept screaming and every time she did he wanted to rush forward and hold her but he couldn't there was a chakra barrier that surrounded Sakura and the statue.

"Naruto it's been ten hours." said Saito as he appeared beside Naruto.

"Your point?" asked Naruto

"She still 14 hours before we know anything, you don't have to be here." said Saito

"Yes, I do." stated Naruto

Back in the Leaf Kiba was on the search for Hinata, she hadn't been since in almost 24 hours. At first he thought Hinata had retired to bed instead of going to supper. He had searched all over and still hadn't found her. Finally he had no choice he had to go to the Hokage.

"So you have not seen Hinata in how long?" asked Tsunade

"Around a day." said Kiba

"Well isn't that normal?" asked Shizune "She does live in the Hyuuga estate."

"Not anymore." said Tsume

"It took a day for you to lose her?" asked Haishi Hyuuga as he entered the room.

"What is going on?" asked Tsunade

"Some clan trading Lady Hokage that is none of your consiner." said Haishi

"One of my ninjas is missing so what is going on!" yelled Tsunade

"Simply put I gave my daughter to the Inuzuka clan to be Kiba's wife." sad Haishi as Tsunade's eyes widened "After I placed the bird cage seal on her of course."

"You did that to your own daughter?" asked a stunned Tsunade "You sealed her with evil seal and then shipped her off like that!"

"It was for the good of the clan." said Haishi

"Good of your clan?" asked a new voice as Citlali appeared "Or because you're a human snake."

"What are you doing here?" asked Haishi

"I came to inform you that that Hinata Hyuuga is at this very moment receiving demon chakra." said Citlali

"I told you, you are not to use my clan for your goals." stated Haishi

"Like I care about your clan." said Citlali "Of everyone in this room at the moment only Lady Tsunade and Kiba would the only ones still be alive if I had my way. Tsume Inuzuka is a bitch who makes deals with people with snakes like Haishi. I would only sparing Kiba and Lady Hokage because they didn't know what was going on. When Hinata returns we will talk again."

With that Citlali disappeared into nothingness.

Meanwhile in Sakura's mind she had no idea where she was. She knew something was off but she couldn't tell what it was. Here entire body hurt but she couldn't remember what form. What she didn't know was that Tokala had hidden her memories of what was going on because a test wouldn't be a test if she knew what was going on.

"Where am I?" asked Sakura

"Where you belong." said Naruto into her ear. Sakura smiled as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly Sakura felt Naruto's lips on her neck as he moved her up to a tree. Once Sakura's back was against a tree as she faced her Naruto-kun. She could see the Leaf in the background everything seemed perfect as the sun was shining. However that changed when Naruto started assaulting her lips with his as his arms reached under her legs lifting her up. Sakura resounded by wrapping her legs around Naruto's lips as suddenly felt her arms above her head. She looked up to see her hands bound to the tree with a pair of handcuffs and a kunai in the link.

"Naruto-kun that isn't fair." Said Sakura

"No it isn't." said Naruto as one of his arms moved up to the zipper on the top of Sakura's cloths. Naruto slowly pulled it half way down, exposition part of her bra and breasts. She pulled against the bonds to kiss Naruto on the lips with all the love she could.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura in between her kisses. However something told her to open her eyes. When she did she saw the Leaf was no in flames and where in ruins.

"Naruto-kun the village." said Sakura

"What of that worthless village?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked at Naruto but it wasn't Naruto anymore, it was Sasuke his black and white Sharingan glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she pushed back against the tree.

"You seam surprised pinky, you believed I was that weakling dead last moron Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he tried to take Sakura's lips again. "Are you ready to spawn my new clan?"

Sakura responded by kicking him hard in the balls, Sasuke was stunned for a moment as he was forced back. That moment was all Sakura needed, she ripped out of her restraints before grabbing the kunai in her hand and quickly stabbed the still stunned Sasuke in the neck. Sasuke fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Burn in hell Sasuke." said Sakura as she pulled the zipper back up. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

With that Sakura headed toward the leaf unaware that Tokala appeared out of the woods. "Alright you may be over Sasuke but do you love Naruto, because that is key. Your new strength comes from your love for Naruto Namikaze but how strong is that love?"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from punching the wall, the stone walls took the blow with easy as. Sakura was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He could just stand there and watched.

_"Only a few more hours Sakura-chan." _thought Naruto as he looked at Sakura who had passed out only a scream every once in a while broke the quite of the night.

Later that night Shikamaru looked at the stone that Hache hi had given him. For a moment he didn't do anything as he though back to his talk.

**Flashback**

"Are you going to do it?" asked Temari

"I am not sure." said Shikamaru "The odds are that I would die when doing this."

"Forget about the odds." said Temari "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes." said Shikamaru "I think I could be useful…."

"However?" asked Temari

"The whole demon thing doesn't fit well with me." stated Shikamaru "Also my clan's animal is a deer and they don't get along well with wolves."

"The choice is yours little boy but I would go for it if I were you." said Temari

**End Flashback**

Shikamaru channeled charka into the stone as Hache Hi appeared out of a flash of light.

"Have you made up your mind?" asked Hache Hi

"I have a quick question first." said Shikamaru

"Go ahead." said Hache Hi

"Well my clan has strong relationship with deer." said Shikamaru

"And your worried about losing that connection." said Hache Hi as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"I was never as close to the deer as most members of my clan but…" said Shikamaru

"You are next in line for the leadership of your clan." said Hache Hi as Shikamaru nodded.

"And as such I am expected to have a close relationship with our clan animal." Said Shikamaru

"I see." said Hache Hi "Shikamaru I want to show you something."

"What?" asked Shikamaru as Shikamaru and Hache Hi disappeared. The next thing Shikamaru knew he was just outside his clan's woods.

"Nice teleportation justu." said Shikamaru "But why are we here?"

"For me." said a voice as a large wolf with brown fur walked out of the woods. It looked like a normal wolf nothing like Hache Hi and Shikamaru had seen the wolf before. It was the only wolf ever seen inside the Nara woods. She had grown in legend as the only wolf the deer trusted, there were reports of her fighting off other wolves to protect the deer and only eating the ones that died from natural causes.

"Ull?" asked Shikamaru

"That is what your clan has called me ever since I entered your woods." said the wolf "However my real name is Tala."

"You're a demon wolf?" asked Shikamaru

"Very good Shikamaru." said Tala "I am a demon wolf and sister to Hache Hi."

"Why would a demon wolf want to live in the woods?" asked Shikamaru

"She fell in love with Nature during her time in the human world and gave up on the demon world to get back to nature." said Hache Hi

"Now that is out of the way why are you here brother?" asked Tala

"I wanted to show him that wolves and deer can coexist." said Hache hi as he looked at his younger sister.

"I see." said Tala as she looked at Shikamaru "Shikamaru I will tell you this, wolves and deer, predator and prey, life and death it is all part of nature you cannot have one without the other."

"Everything is linked together." said Hache Hi "Without wolves the deer population would grow out of control it's all part of nature."

"Understandable." said Shikamaru as he thought about it.

"So Shikamaru are you going to become our summons?" asked Haishi hi

"Yes." answered Shikamaru

Meanwhile inside Sakura's mind she was running though a destroyed Leaf, the streets where filled with dead bodies of Ninjas and villagers. There were a few sound ninjas on the ground dead.

"Oh God oh God no." said Sakura as she saw Ino pinned under a large piece of fallen wall part of her face was gone. Nearby was Choji with a spear though his body. She could see Shikamaru and Temari dead on a nearby rooftop with kunias in them. She ran past the dead bodies past Kakashi, Asuma and Shizune who had all fallen in by some fire justu. She could smell their burn flesh and she kept running. _"Naruto-kun where are you?"_

Suddenly she turned the corner in the road and came face to face with Naruto. Like Ino he was buried under a large piece of wall however his face looked fine.

"Naruto-kun" cried Sakura as she used her strength to throw the piece of wall off Naruto. That is when she saw the damaged done to Naruto. His right arm from the elbow down was gone, both his legs where broken and there where multiple stab marks on his chest.

"No…No…No…No!" cried Sakura as she looked at Naruto as she started pumping healing chakra into him. "PLEASE NARUTO DON'T BE DEAD!"

"Sa…k…ur…a" said Naruto weakly as blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura happily as she looked at Naruto still applying healing chakra "Just hang in there I will get you well."

"No….you will not." said Naruto as more blood came out of his mouth. "I am dying Sakura-chan."

"No…you are not…you will not die on me Naruto-kun." Stated Sakura "You will live, you never give up so don't give up now."

"Sakura." said a stern voice as Sakura looked up to see a beat up and bloody Tsunade standing there.

"Lady Tsunade help me." pleaded Sakura

"Sakura you can't save him." said Tsunade "And you know that his wounds are too great."

"No…I will save him." stated Sakura as she pumped all the chakra she could into healing "I have to save him."

"They are coming Sakura we have to go get out of here." said Tsunade

"I am not leaving him." ordered Sakura

"Go…Sakura-chan, please go in time you will find someone else to love." said Naruto weakly.

"NO I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND." said Sakura as she bent down kissing Naruto's lips before pumping in every little bit of chakra she had into his body; she was going to heal him if it killed her. Once the last bit of chakra had left her she fell on top of the dead Naruto with tears in her eyes as her heart beat slowed down.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as her heart stopped. However suddenly everything changed.

"Very good Sakura." said a voice as Sakura looked up to see a fox and everything was gone. She was back in a pure white room.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura confused about what was happening.

"Ah let me fix that problem." said Tokala as he broke the memoires looked on Sakura. Suddenly she remembered everything; how she had been tortured for hours before put into different spots to test her. She remembering being locked in a room for hours as the it kept getting colder and colder, so cold her fingers started to fall off from frost bite. Then she had to do battle with different enemies.

"I hate you." cried Sakura "You made me think Naruto-kun is dead, had Sasuke almost rape me and that is on top of torturing me for hours."

"I am sorry for that but you have passed my tests." said Tokala "At his very moment the last of the demon chakra is making its way into your body."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this? Didn't Naruto have to go through this?" asked Sakura

"Because he doesn't remember and neither will you. After we are done talking here I will remove the memories from your mind." said Tokala "Not even the Kyuubi knows about me and that is how it is going to stay. However know this Sakura Haruno I tested your love for Naruto like I tested his love for you and both of you love each other."

"You tested Naruto years ago it may have changed." said Sakura

"Yes, but I also tested him again when I gave him that tattoo and I will test you again when you master Sage mode." Said Tokala "Now until we meet again Sakura Haruno."

The next moment she felt was the sensation of falling. Naruto didn't wait for Sakura to even touch the ground. He caught her in mid air and cradled her.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he felt for a pulse, he smiled as he found it as Sakura's cheat rose and fell.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as she opened her eyes, for a brief moment her eyes where there normal shade of green only silted like his when he went demon. After a few blinks they returned to normal.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he helped Sakura to her feet. Sakura tried to walk only on fall a bit, every muscle in her body was sore.

"I would take it easy for a while Sakura you have a whole new chakra network so it takes time to get used to it." said Naruto as he helped her up.

"Thanks Naruto." said Sakura "My entire body feels like I have just been though a training session with Tsunade."

"Believe me your feel worst after we begin your training." said Naruto

"Do you remember anything about the infusion?" asked Katara as Sakura rubbed her temples but nothing came to mind, it was if the entire day was a blank.

"No, sorry." said Sakura

**Well I am done with my last final, so now I am heading home for a week before I start summer school at my college, lucky me. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 You Get Me I Get You Back**

Sakura didn't know how long she had been asleep, after getting her normal cloths back on they had gone back to the Leaf. However the moment Sakura arrived in the Namikaze clan compound she passed out from exaltation. When she opened her eyes she still felt like she had run a marathon.

"Glade to see you're awake." said a voice as Sakura sat up in the bed.

"Mom?" asked Sakura as she looked and saw her mom sitting in a nearby chair.

"Ya." said Rin

"Where am I?" asked Sakura

"Well Naruto said you passed out after getting home, so instead of carrying you though the streets he let you sleep in bed while sending a clone to get me." explained Rin as Sakura noticed that Naruto had lied her down on the bedroom's bed.

"How long?" asked Sakura

"Almost 10 hours." said Rin as Sakura looked out the window, she quickly judge that it was around 6 in the evening.

"Even after that I still feel like sleeping." said Sakura with a yawn.

"Naruto slept 2 days straight after his infusion of demon chakra." reported Katara as she appeared beside Rin. "I am surprised you are able to move around at all."

"I don't think I can move that much." said Sakura as she moved some of her hair behind her ear only to pause for a moment.

"What is it?" asked Rin as Sakura felt the side of her head.

"My scar is gone." said Sakura as Rin raised an eyebrow.

"How is that possible?" asked Rin

"What are you two talking about?" asked Katara

"When Sakura was a kid she fell of a swing at the park and had to get stitches on the side of her head and it left a scar." explained Rin

"But now it's gone." Said Sakura as Katara started laughing.

"Ah that is easy to explain…you know have the same healing ability as Naruto." said Katara "The chakra is healing your body of all injuries including the old injuries."

"_She is right Naruto-kun doesn't have a scar on him apart from his birth marks." _though Sakura

"_Ya, but now we can make fun at Ino on all the money she spends on skincare and scar removal." _said Inner Sakura _"And we now can do that naturally." _

"Where is Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Talking to Lady Tsunade in the other room." explained Rin "Apparently the some villagers heard that Naruto was a Namikaze and now they are asking questions to the council. The council namely Haishi wants Naruto to come out as a Namikaze."

"I thought Haishi hates Naruto why would he want the villagers to know that Naruto is the son of the village hero?" asked Sakura

"Politics it's always politics." said Rin "See the Namikaze clan wasn't really known for being that friendly toward people. They seemed cold and uncaring."

"Seamed?" asked Sakura surprised that Naruto's clan could be cold to the poor and needy.

"The Namikaze clan didn't broadcast the good works they did like the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan did." said Rin "Tell me what is the symbol on the side of the main village soup kitchen?"

"The Hyuuga." said Sakura as she remembered the huge Hyuuga clan symbol over the door.

"Well the Namikaze clan didn't do that, they didn't put their symbols on the low incoming housing, the apartment complexes they run for the poor at reduce prices or the low interest loans they did." Said Rin "And even though they did more than all the clans combined it isn't well known."

"And Haishi is going to play up the fact that Naruto-kun comes from what the public feels is a cold heartless clan?" asked Sakura

"More than likely." said Rin as Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"I hate politics." stated Sakura

Meanwhile in the living room Naruto sat rubbing his temples as he listened to Tsunade.

"Tell me why I have to do this?" asked Naruto

"Naruto the truth is out, it doesn't take someone like Shikamaru to notice that the lights are back on at the Namikaze estate." said Tsunade "And combined with the fact that everyone heard the Death God call you Naruto Namikaze doesn't help."

"It's just I don't want an angry mob at my door." said Naruto "And I don't want them after Sakura-chan."

"I understand Naruto but you can't hide this one." said Tsunade

"I guess I always knew I couldn't hide it but I really wanted to." said Naruto as he rubbed his temples. "What do I have to look forward too?"

"Haishi is a master of getting the mob to follow him." said Tsunade as she remembered the speaks Haishi gave in the council room for key issues "The villagers love to listen to him. They see him as their defender their voice on the council."

"The Hyuuga clan the voice of the poor what a crock." said Naruto

"They are the public voices saying how they should help the poor and then behind the scene they stop the very thing they promote." said Tsunade "The Hyuuga clan are masters of Politics and Haishi is the best they have. He will attack you for bring war to the Leaf on top of calling you a demon."

"And the crowed will love it." said Naruto

"Sadly yes." said Tsunade

"When do they want me?" asked Naruto

"Within the hour." said Tsunade

"Then I better prepare myself to take down the master politician." said Naruto

An hour later the largest crowd ever to come to a council meeting filled the stands over the council room. The crowed sat like fans in a stadium in a circle raised up over the main council floor. As per tradition the spots of all current clans where light and it was impossible to notice that the Namikaze spot long abounded was now a light.

"Well its time." said Naruto as he looked out a darkened doorway to see his council chair in front of him. From his spot none of the villagers could make him out. He could make out his friends near the middle of a row most of all he saw Sakura among them.

"Don't worry Naruto." said Katara "Do you want me to go human form it would maybe make the villagers more at ease."

"It will not matter, it will just look like we have something to hide." said Naruto as a load bell sounded.

"Now its time." said Naruto as he walked out of the hallway along with the other council members each from their own hallway. The moment Naruto entered the hall he was met by boos and a few people actually tried to throw things at him. Luckily Tsunade had placed chakra seal over the top between the council floor and the crowed. It simply bounced off.

"DEMON!" yelled a villager right behind Sakura as she just sat their along with their other friends. "YOU DESIRVE TO DIE!"

"_It is so hard not to punch their lights out but Naruto-kun asked me not to." _thought Sakura as she fought the need not to punch these idiots.

"You seam popular Naruto." said Katara

"Ya." said Naruto as he took his seat as the villages kept yelling.

"Order there will be order." yelled Haishi as he hit the gavel as the villagers sat down. "Let this meeting of the council of clans of the hidden Leaf be called to order."

Haishi quickly read down the list of clan members until he reached the Namikaze clan.

"Namikaze." asked Haishi

"Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze here for the Namikaze clan." said Naruto as he repeated the formal way to introduce himself to the council.

"YOU'RE A DEMON NOT A NAMIKAZE!" yelled a villager from the crowed as Haishi smiled.

"Sadly he is a Namikaze." stated Haishi before moving on to the other council members.

"Now Haishi why have you called this meeting?" asked Asuma

"We are here to carry out article 34 part 1 of the founding documents of the hidden Leaf." said Haishi with a grin as everyone but Naruto looked confused.

"What is that?" asked Inoichi

"It is the law saying that if a clan goes against the standards of morality of the Leaf then they can be banned from the village for all time by a simple majority vote." said Naruto as he looked at Haishi.

"You have been reading, demon." said Haishi "Yes, it will strip the clan of all wealth and all power at the moment they are voted to be immoral."

"YA, GET RIDE OF THE DEMON!" yelled another villager

"_That some of a bitch Haishi." _Growled Sakura

"Now listen to me council members and noble villagers of the hidden Leaf, this Demon hiding behind the mask of a clan is immoral and shameful." said Haishi "He has brought war to us a war between demons. A war we may lose."

"_A war Naruto-kun had nothing to do with in bring here." _though Sakura

"He is a Namikaze the most shamed clan in the history of the village. They do nothing to help the poor of the village." stated Haishi "They in fact hurt the poor by keeping their money to themselves. They are a clan that has brought a DEMON into our noble halls. So Council members and fellow villagers I hereby request a vote to remove this demon from our halls"

"Haishi tell are all you are going to do is bash me and my clan?" asked Naruto

"I am here to prove your immorality." said Haishi as he played for the crowed.

"Immoral?" asked Naruto "You would call me immoral?"

"I know your immoral you bring war to our door, bring a demon into our council chamber on top of yourself." stated Haishi "And here you sit acting like a man of the people with your whore of girlfriend to show her off to the common man by faking a love with one of the lower clans."

Sakura's fist tightened as she wanted to punch Haishi across the face and beat him into a pulp. All the while the crowed above them clapped.

"Listen Haishi I don't care about you attacking me or my clan but Leave Sakura-chan alone." stated Naruto as a few of the villagers turned and looked at her "You have no idea what I can do."

"Threatening me are you?" asked Haishi as he stood his ground as the people clapped for him. "Are you going to attacking me you demon."

"No." laughed Naruto "You're not worth Demon chakra Uncle."

The moment Naruto said the word Uncle a silence filled the room. As the blood disappeared from Haishi's face. He wanted to have no links to the Namikaze clan.

"So what if I was married to your Father's sister, she was the only one of the Namikaze clan to show a true kind and caring heart." said Haishi

"She had to be kind, to keep coming back to you after you beat her." said Naruto as he pulled a file out and throw the file open. There were dozens of pictures of his Aunt, Haishi's wife with burse on her body and a body lip. The villagers eyes widened as they looked at the photo's and more than a few started talking to their neighbors about what Haishi did to his wife.

"These are faked I loved my wife." stated Haishi as he looked at the crowed more than a few looked concerned.

"If you want I have the Police reports from the Uchiha clan about the attacks you did to her." stated Naruto as he glared at Haishi "She may have dropped the charges but the reports stayed."

"You demon." snapped Haishi "How Dare you shame me like this."

"I think you shamed yourself the moment you became a wife beater." said Naruto as he pulled yet another file "Now I may not be an accountant but according to the files you handed over to the Leaf bank about your income shows that while your clan "Helped the Poor" you where stealing at them by feeding them rotten and soiled food at your soup kitchen just to save money."

"How could you know this." snapped Haishi

"You should pay closer attention to where to bank Haishi, the Leaf Village Bank was founded by my clan, just like all the other food banks and low income housing all founded and funded by the Namikaze clan from behind the scenes." said Naruto as Haishi's eyes widened.

"Tell me Haishi I am shameless and immoral for have the Kyuubi sealed within me from birth for years and when someone else another demon summoner named Sasuke Uchiha attacked me and the clash of summoners means war by the code, then what are you? If I go because I broke the moral values of the Leaf then so must your clan and all its members for doing the same So I Naruto Namikaze hereby add to Haishi Hyuuga's request to remove my clan by saying that these actions done by the Hyuuga clan far surpasses any actions done by my clan and that our clan's should share the same fate."

Haishi glared at Naruto

"You can't do this to me." whispered Haishi

"Just watch me, unlike you I can go to the demon world and be fine but Haishi how well do you think you and your rich stuck up clan do on the streets with no money? How long will you last on the streets?" whispered Naruto back "Now it's your choice, take me down and you go down too. Or you can pull back and sleep in your bed tonight."

"I hereby withdraw my request to banish the Namikaze clan from the village." said Haishi as he glared at Naruto

"And I hereby withdraw my request to banish the Hyuuga clan from the village." said Naruto

"Now I believe we are done here." said Asuma

"Yes, this meeting of the clans is over." said Haishi

"Haishi try anything like that again and I will personally make sure your clan with surfer and if you should go after Sakura-chan nothing in this world or the demon world will protect you from my wraith." said Naruto to Haishi so that no one could hear it. With that Naruto turned and walked out of the room.

He decided to walk out of the building using one of the many side doors; this helped in to avoided the angry mob that he knew would be gathering. He walked toward his house only to find Sakura waiting for him.

"Nice job Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a smile

"Thanks." said Naruto

"But next time hit him." said Sakura as Naruto grinned. "We will begin your training in the morning."

"Works but since I am going to be here a lot to train, my mom came up with an idea." said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto wondering what it could be.

"Why don't I move here." said Sakura with a grin as Naruto's eyes widened "You have a lot of side buildings and a lot of rooms in your house."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, his answer came when Sakura pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes." said Sakura as she opened the door to the Namikaze compound. "And I already have a key."

"How?" asked Naruto

"You left it on the table one day." said Sakura as she lead Naruto into the compound.

"Just a second Sakura-chan." said Naruto as they stopped just outside the door.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I didn't want to go all the way yet…it's just a little too soon for both of us but there is no law against making out." said Sakura with a wink

"Ya, but one thing first." said Naruto as he bit his thumb and ran though hand signs. He slammed the ground as a dozen 2 tailed foxes appeared.

"Ah Naruto what can the royal guard in training do for you?" asked one of the foxes.

"The villagers may try to get to me so watch over the compound and make sure they don't get in." said Naruto as the fox looked at him and then Sakura.

"Ah…I see." said the fox with a wink "We will make sure they don't both you and your mate."

"Thanks and don't kill any of the villagers." said Naruto "They are idiots but they don't need to die."

"Very well." said the fox as they ran off to different parts of the compound.

"Now wear where we?" purred Sakura as she yanked Naruto toward her. "Ah ya here."

With that Sakura began kissing him with force as Naruto ran his hand though her hair. Meanwhile his other hand opened his front door as the two of them entered the living room. Naruto used his foot to close the door behind him as Sakura and him kissed their way across the living room. Sakura pulled back for a moment as she sat on the arm of the couch. Naruto watched as she removed her boots and her leaf headband.

Naruto kissed her lips as she let out a soft moan in pleaser at the same moment Naruto leaned her back onto the couch as he went on top of her. Sakura's hands found their way to Naruto's sides before slipping under his shirt. She could feel his muscles at her finger tips as he started planting small love bits on her neck.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura happy as her hands started on their own to move toward Naruto's belt. Even though Sakura's mind wasn't ready to go all the way, her body wanted too and at this moment the body was stronger than the mind. However the moment Sakura's hands reached Naruto's metal belt buckle a lamp light suddenly turned on. Both teens instantly stopped what they were doing and looked toward the source of the light.

"Well I wasn't expecting a show when I broke in." hissed a voice as Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened "Luckily I stopped it before I saw more of dead last and the weakling."

"Sasuke." growled Naruto as he glared at his ex friend and teammate who sat in his house with a glass of what smelled like whiskey in his hands.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Unholy Offer**

"Sasuke." growled Naruto as he glared at his ex friend and teammate who sat in his house with a glass of what smelled like whiskey in his hands. Naruto reached for his weapons only to have Sasuke laugh.

"Don't even try to kill me." stated Sasuke "You can't kill me because of the code, just like I can't kill you because of the code however Sakura is free game."

"I don't think so." Said Sakura as her eyes turned red and slits as Sasuke grinned.

"Ah…so they choice the little crybaby to have a demon summons." said Sasuke "This war will be over before I thought."

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Well apart from interrupting you two I came with a proposition." said Sasuke "You want to destroy the Akatsuki and I want to kill the leader of the Akatsuki Madara Uchiha."

"And you want to work together?" asked Sakura

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Sasuke "Besides at the moment we can't kill each other so we can somewhat trust each other."

"I wouldn't trust you under any means." stated Sakura

"You don't have to trust me, the code which I have to follow says I can't kill you until the time comes and that is in four years." stated Sasuke as he finished his drink "Now if you change your mind meet me there is an abandoned Uchiha stronghold located to the southwest of the village in three days."

With that Sasuke disappeared into nothingness.

"Well that is a mood killer." said Sakura as suddenly yelling came from outside the door.

"DEMON CHILD!" yelled the villagers from the other side of the wall.

"Sounds like the angry mob has shown up." stated Naruto sadly

"Just ignore those idiots Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed him again.

Meanwhile in the demon world Hinata sat in her new home, however this time it was a home of her own choosing.

"Here is where you will be staying." said Citlali

"Thank you for everything." said Hinata "I don't know how I would repay you."

"Do not worry about that." said Citlali "But are sure you want to stay here, I am sure Naruto can train you back in the Leaf and I can stop by every once in a while to help you."

"No…" said Hinata "I can learn better here without having to deal with my family and the others."

"I see." said Citlali "However if you should change your mind then your free to go home."

"I understand where do we begin?" asked Hinata

"First you get a good night's sleep and then in the morning we will build up your physical strengths to levels you never dreamed possible." said Citlali

"I hate to ask you for something else." said Hinata

"What is it?" asked Citlali

"I need some extra cloths." said Hinata as Citlali laughed.

"Don't worry that is easy to do, now get some rest you will be busy in the morning." said Citlali

Later that night Sakura awoke from possible the most peaceful sleep she may ever had, unlike last time Naruto and her had slept together this time they were dressed in their normal sleeping entire, a black shirt and orange shorts for Naruto and a red tank top and a pair of sweatpants for her. It just felt so nice to near Naruto to hear his strong heartbeat, to feel his breath on the back of her neck and to just simply smell him. She slowly sat up and removed Naruto's arm from around her waist, after going to the bathroom she head back to the bedroom. For a moment she just stood in the doorway and looked at Naruto as he slept. He just looked so beautiful, so innocent and so hot all at the same time.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura to a sleeping Naruto as she retook her spot on the bed. Instantly Naruto moved toward her wrapping her in his arms just like before, Sakura placed her hands over his before moving closer to Naruto. Sakura smiled just as widened as Naruto as she fell back asleep. The moment they fell asleep light started to appear from under the door frame. It lasted only a second or two before disappearing leaving none the whisper to what was happening inside the Namikaze house.

The sun was coming up over fire country on what promised to be a beautiful July day but already things where moving. Sakura was putting on her shoes while she heard the sound of running water in the background, from Naruto's morning shower. Suddenly the water turned off and after a few moments Naruto came out. He may have been clothed but he was far from dry. The water stuck to his body giving the look at a male version of a wet T-shirt contest.

"_I can't wait to pounce on him." _said Inner Sakura as she licked her lips hungry as she looked at those muscles. Outer Sakura only grinned as she looked at Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto as he saw the look on Sakura's face.

"Nothing." said Sakura _"He is so cute when he is confused."_

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Sakura

"We are going to train like you never trained before." answered Naruto as he headed out the door with Sakura right behind him.

"Ok what is first?" asked Sakura as she stretched

"A game." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow

"A game?" asked Sakura

"Ya, catch me if you can." answered Naruto as he jumped onto the roof of his house before taking off over the village.

Meanwhile outside the village near the Nara clan forest Shikamaru and Hache hi appeared. "What are we doing back here?" asked Shikamaru

"Sadly Shikamaru I will be unable to train you on a day to day bases because I like the other demon lords will be raising our armies and preparing for war. " explained Hache Hi "So my sister will take over your training."

"Why do you drag me into your war brother." answered Tala as she walked out the woods.

"Because it is a war we all must wage." answered Hache Hi

"Fine I'll teach the boy." answered Tala "For your first training you will run around the entire forest 5 times."

"That is over a hundred and fifty miles." said Shikamaru as he added

"At least he is good when it comes to brains." answered Tala "Now go."

"Troublesome." answered Shikamaru as he started running.

Meanwhile in the demon world Hinata was running back and forth between two stone lions over a hundred yards apart at full speed. She had to touch the base of each before going to the next.

"Very good Hinata." said Citlali "Lions are not long distance runners like wolves and foxes we are sprinters. We sneak in close unseen and then strike with quick burst of speed."

"I understand." said Hinata as she kept running as fast as she could.

"Now give it more speed!" yelled Citlali

"This sucks." said Sakura as she kept running Naruto had lead her on a game of chase over the rooftops of the village as he dodged and weaved. With Sakura always steeps behind. Finally they jumped over the wall and entered the woods on the other side of the wall.

"Training always sucks at the beginning." stated Naruto as he kept running "For the first three months all I did under the Kyuubi was run and work on building up strength."

"_And it paid off big time." _said Inner Sakura as she licked her lips just remembering what was under Naruto's shirt.

"And the chase thing?" asked Sakura

"Dodging and weaving." answered Naruto before laughing as he came to a stop "And it is fun. What training can't be fun?"

"Well Lady Tsunade's idea of a fun game was a game of dodge ball." said Sakura

**Flashback**

"You want to be my student right?" asked Lady Tsunade to the 12 year old Sakura Haruno

"Yes." said Sakura

"Alright, the first thing we have to teach you is how to dodge." stated Tsunade as she unrolled a large scroll. To Sakura's surprise five dodge balls appeared on top of the scroll. Tsunade reached down and picked up one as another appeared taking its place. "Now Sakura you will dodge every one of these."

"Alright." said Sakura as suddenly Tsunade threw the ball. Sakura barely got out of the way as the ball flew straight though a tree.

**End Flashback**

"That wasn't a fun day." said Sakura

"Well let's try something." said Naruto "You know about shadow clones and their ability to transfer information back, right."

"Ya, but I can only make three of them." answered Sakura

"Well because you have demon chakra now you're be to make a lot more." said Naruto as he formed six clones. Sakura formed the hand sign as to her amazement six copies of her appeared with easy.

"Now each pair will work on a different thing." answered the real Naruto as they all jumped away leaving only the real Naruto and Sakura behind.

"So what do we do Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Well we need to find out what type of chakra you have so that we can decided what justu's work best for you." said Naruto as he reached into a pouch and pulled a piece of paper.

"Chakra paper." stated Sakura knowing what it was.

"Ya, but this is demon chakra paper." said Naruto

"What's the difference apart from what I guess is the fact it works on demon chakra?" asked Sakura

"Nothing." said Naruto as Sakura shook her head before taking the paper. She channeled her chakra into the paper which instantly turned soggy.

"water." stated Sakura sort of surprised by the chakra type.

"This is great water and fire are the elementals chakra I know very well apart from wind. If it was Earth or Lighting I would have to had find you another teacher" said Naruto

"So what do we do now?" asked Sakura

"You must connect with your element and that would help you understand yourself." stated Naruto as he remembered what the Kyuubi did to him when he learned his element was wind.

**Flashback 12 year old Naruto**

"This is crazy." said Naruto as he looked at the large creator and the endless drop that was just inches away from him.

"No it is logical in order to fully understand yourself, your element and how to control it better in justu's you need to become one with the it." Said Kyuubi "It you where a fire type I would make you sit inside the creator of an active volcano, water under a cold waterfall, Earth in a dark underground cave, lightening is something you don't' even want to know."

"And I get this!" yelled Naruto

"Ya." said Kyuubi as he used his tail and pushed Naruto over the edge into the howling winds. Naruto fell straight down only to get pushed back up by the strong winds.

"Wow!" yelled Naruto as he went up and down inside the wind.

"You need to be calm kit, the wind will stop you from hitting the bottom but now you must focus and become the wind." ordered the Kyuubi as Naruto crossed his legs and began meditation.

**End Flashback**

"Sakura-chan since your need to be in the water to understand your element, your need your bathing suit." said Naruto

"Are you sure you just don't want to see me in it again?" asked Sakura with a wink.

"No…this is really about training." said Naruto

"Fine…I'll go get it." said Sakura as she took off toward the village.

"And seeing you in your bikini." whispered Naruto when he thought Sakura was out of hearing range.

"I heard that Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura back as Naruto blushed a bit.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the Uchiha fortress Sasuke sat looking into the darkness. The only light came from a single cannel located on the small table beside him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" hissed Bilal as he appeared from the darkness

"I am waiting for Naruto." said Sasuke

"Why…you can't kill him." stated Bilal

"Yes, but we can work together to kill a common enemy the Akatsuki." said Sasuke

"Why would you help him?" asked Bilal

"I am not helping him, I want the leader of the Akatsuki dead and more than likely dead last or the pink bitch they choice for a fox summon, Sakura will die at the hands of the Akatsuki." stated Sasuke "Worst case I see their fighting styles and learn more."

"I see…a wise move but what if they get into trouble?" asked Bilal

"The code says I can't kill them until the war. It doesn't say anything about having to save them." stated Sasuke as Bilal grinned as he nodded his head.

"Very well I just came to inform you about the other choices the other demons made for their summons." said Bilal "Hinata Hyuga will be working with the lions under Citlali."

"No real threat Hinata was weak and always fainted around Naruto because of her crush on him." explained Sasuke "However her Byakugan can see in 360 degrees and make out chakra."

"I see and what of Shikamaru Nara." said Bilal "He was choice by Hache Hi for the wolves."

"He may prove a bit of a threat, he is extremely smart and can quickly find an enemies weakness." said Sasuke "However his combat skills are limited to his clans shadow justu and other basic skills and there is no way he can outthink his way of the coming storm."

"I see." said Bilal "I will report this to Seamus."

With that Bilal left Sasuke alone to his thoughts.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Sakura had just finished putting on her bathing suit and had just put on her shorts when a notice came from another place in the Namikaze main house. In an instant she grabbed her kunai and faced the door. However nothing happened.

"_Maybe I was dreaming something." _thought Sakura as she lowered her kunai and reached for her shirt to slip it over her swimsuit like she did for her shorts. When suddenly it happened again.

"_Ok something is up." _Thought Sakura as she slowly walked toward the door making sure her feet made no noise on the carpet floor. She followed the source of the sound to its source. It was coming from inside Naruto's nursery. Sakura did a quick metal count before opening the door in a rush…she stormed into the room, kunai at the ready just looking for the intruder. However no one was there.

"Ok what is going on?" said Sakura aloud as she lowered her weapon and started studying the room. Everything seemed in its place until she noticed that the bear that Naruto had held had moved. Sakura had placed it on back right of the crib and it was now on the back left. Also the window was slightly opened letting the warm late spring early summer air in.

"Is something wrong Lady Sakura?" asked a demon fox guard, one that Naruto had summoned the night before appeared in the door way behind her.

"Did anyone get in here?" asked Sakura

"No…we had this place on lock down only you and Naruto may enter." stated the guard "Why?"

"It's probably nothing." said Sakura as she closed the window.

"Very well." said the guard as he left. Sakura took a quick look around the room one more time before closing it. However as she was closing it she saw something. In the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure standing in the room. Instantly she threw the door opened again only to find nothing.

"_Ok…. either someone broke into the house by getting past demon foxes or I need to get some water in me because of some hallucination brought on from dehydration." _thought Sakura to herself as she closed the door one more time.

"_Ya, it must be it." _ said Inner Sakura

"_I better get a drink before I head back to Naruto-kun for some training."_ said Sakura as she headed toward the kitchen.

"_Naruto." _said a voice coming from Naruto's nursery caused Sakura stopped in her tracks again.

_"Make that a lot of water."_ stated inner Sakura.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I debated for a while about what type of charka to give Sakura and I finally settled on water. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Training and Confirmations. **

It had been over two hours and yet Sakura had not moved that much. She was sitting on a flat rock under a small waterfall letting the water just flow down her body. She was freezing from the water but yet she stayed there. The clones that they had sent out early had be sent back.

"I am not sure what I am suppose to do?" asked Sakura

"You're suppose to think of all the problems in your life and how water works. You have to know yourself in order to enter sage mode and in this war we will need this." said Naruto "Maybe it would be better if I left you alone to think, it works better if you are able to think about things yourself."

"But how will I know when I have done it?" asked Sakura as Naruto grinned.

"Your know." said Naruto as he disappeared into the woods.

"_I don't know where to even begin?" _thought Sakura

"_Why not start with Naruto-kun and Sasuke."_ Said Inner Sakura _"That is heavy on your mind."_

"_Ya." _admitted Sakura _"I love Naruto-kun but…"_

"_You're worried that he thinks he is second place." _responded Inner Sakura

"_Ya." _answered Sakura _"I don't want him thinking I am with him just because I couldn't get that snake Sasuke." _

"_That is a big problem there." _answered Inner Sakura

"_One I have to solve." _said Sakura

Meanwhile inside the Hokage's office Tsunade sat looking at paperwork.

"You can come in now Naruto." stated Tsunade as she turned to see Naruto standing in the open window.

"We need to talk." said Naruto

"About what?" asked Tsunade as Naruto took a seat across from Tsunade

"A great many things but first let's start with not telling me about you knowing about Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"Ah you heard." said Tsunade as she placed her pen down.

"Ya, from Sasuke himself." said Naruto "Why didn't you tell me you knew where he was?"

"I had my reasons Naruto." Said Tsunade

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"Well the fact you where not ready to face him." said Tsunade as Naruto glared at her.

"Not ready? I killed members of the Akatsuki and I wasn't ready?" asked Naruto

"Naruto your good, you're likely the strongest ninja in this village by far but the simple fact is that you have not been on many missions." said Tsunade

"Your point?" asked Naruto "So what if I haven't escorted a caravan or gotten a cat out of a tree for the hundredth time."

"Missions are more than just a completion mark in your records." said Tsunade "Each mission helps you puts you into different situations. It allows you to gain a sense of what the enemy will do and that is nothing you can learn on a training field. Besides it wouldn't have mattered Sasuke had demon snake chakra already."

"I guess." said Naruto "I just don't like things being hidden from me."

"Understandable." said Tsunade as she paused for a moment "Naruto there is another thing I need to tell you."

Out in the woods Shikamaru sat down after finishing his run. His muscles screamed in pain as he applied a massage justu to his cafe muscles.

"Interesting justu." said Tala as she walked up "I don't believe I ever seen anyone from your clan use that justu."

"It isn't a clan justu." Said Shikamaru

"Then where did you get it?" asked Tala

"Ah….Temari taught me." said Shikamaru

**Flashback**

"Damn this hurts." said Shikamaru as he and a team of Sand ninjas crossed the desert heading toward the Sand village.

"You're kidding right little boy?" asked Temari as she shook her head. "Didn't you keep drinking your water?"

"Ya, but it's over 100 degrees and at that level you have to drink…"

"Save me the math little boy I already know it." Said Temari as her hand become covered with chakra. "Now stand still."

Shikamaru did what he was told as Temari bent down and placed her hand on Shikamaru café mussel. Instantly the cramp in his leg went away.

"I didn't know you where a medical ninja?" asked Shikamaru

"I am not but muscle cramps due to lack of water is common out here so it is mandatory for all sand ninjas to know this justu before they level school." explained Temari as she pulled away. "Once we get to the sand I'll teach it to you."

"It's a sand village justu, won't Gaara be upset of you teaching it to another village's ninja." said Shikamaru as Temari rolled her eyes.

"First it isn't a like I am telling you how to make our war puppets, it's a simple medical justu that ever genin knows." said Temari "Second you come to the Sand so much on Hokage busness that is only natural for you to learn it, so that this doesn't happen again."

"Understandable." said Shikamaru

"And of course the biggest reason why it will not be a problem for you to know the justu is because the fact we stool it from the Leaf village over 20 years ago." said Temari

**End Flashback**

"Ah so a female bitch taught you?" asked Tala as Shikamaru glared at her.

"Temari is not a bitch." stated Shikamaru with such force that Tala was taken aback by Shikamaru's defense of the Sand Kunoichi.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Tala confused why Shikamaru was upset.

"You called Temari as bitch." stated Shikamaru

"Ya, so bitch is a term for female wolves." said Tala as Shikamaru blinked "Ah I remember now bitch is a bad word for females in the human world."

"Ya." said Shikamaru

"Sorry for my mistake, demons use different terms." said Tala "Bitch for female, mate for marriage and others."

"Let's just drop it." said Shikamaru

"WHAT?" asked Naruto "You let Hinata get the Birdcage seal and not tell me about it?"

"Naruto I didn't even know about it until it was over." said Tsunade "Besides Naruto there was nothing you could do, the Hyuuga clan can do what they want. No matter how much you or I would want to stop it, we couldn't."

"That isn't right what they are doing to their own family members." said Naruto

"No it isn't." said Tsunade

"Tsunade since we are clearing the air of secrets there is something I need to tell you." said Naruto

"Don't tell me you and Sakura are engaged?" asked Tsunade with a smile.

"No…well not yet at least, we are moving slow." said Naruto

"_That is what Minato and Kushina said at the beginning of them dating but they were sleeping together in less than a year." _Thought Tsunade _"If it wasn't for the war they would have gotten married sooner." _

"Well Sasuke came to see Sakura-chan and I last night." said Naruto as Tsunade's eyes widened.

"And he didn't try to kill you?" asked Tsunade

"He can't he and I are bound by the demon code, we can't hurt each other until the war begins in 4 years." Said Naruto

"Then why did he come to see you?" asked Tsunade

"He wants me to help him kill the Akatsuki." said Naruto

"Right now the Akatsuki is the last thing on my mind." said Tsunade

"It shouldn't be." said Naruto "They are a third element that could throw off the war and mess with what we are trying to do."

"And you want to go after them?" asked Tsunade

"Ya, I do but Sakura-chan doesn't." said Naruto

"I can understand why she doesn't want to." said Tsunade "However if you should decide to go I will approve the mission."

"The problem will be convincing Sakura to go along with my idea." said Naruto as he stood up and headed toward the window.

"Good luck with that Naruto." said Tsunade as he disappeared.

"_Namikaze man…they seem to be attracted to strong independent mind woman." _thought Tsunade as she remembered how strong willed Kushina was.

Meanwhile on a large lake the three tailed demon turtle lied in defeat as two clay birds carried it across the water toward a large river which would let them bring them to their base.

"Tobi!" yelled Deidara as the master of clay stood on top of one of the birds looking back at his younger teammate who lied on the stomach of the demon turret. "TOBI!"

However Tobi refused to move all he did was lie their.

"That son of a bitch is sleeping!" yelled Deidara as me made a clay spider. "While this will wake him."

Deidara quickly sent the spider flying toward Tobi, the moment it got neared him it exploded. Causing Tobi to jump to his feet, he quickly looked around.

"What was that for?" asked Tobi

"You are not suppose to sleep when we are transporting a demon." stated Deidara wondering when he became the mature one.

"I wasn't sleeping I was just thinking very hard." stated Tobi

"Ya right." said Deidara as he rolled his eyes.

"And what is that smell?" asked Tobi

"It's called a stink bomb Tobi." stated Deidara "Now stay awake or I will make you pay."

"Fine…fine…but can we stop at the nearest place for food?" asked Tobi as Deidara glared at him.

Sakura stood over the oven at the Namikaze main house, hours had passed and she felt that she had done nothing. She had sat in mediation and yet she felt horrible about herself. She had dug up every moment she could remember of the times she had made fun of Naruto or had belittled him behind his back and even to his face. She had come to only one conclusion; Naruto was right when he said he wasn't good for her. However he had it backyards she wasn't good for him.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he saw the look on Sakura's face.

"Ya, I shouldn't be here." Said Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"I was thinking today about us." Said Sakura "And I know I don't belong here. You are too good for me Naruto. I am was horrible to you as a kid, you need someone who treat you right. I am hot headed and too fast to use my fist. I treated no better than crap when we where were kids."

To Sakura's amazement Naruto actually broke out laughing.

"Why are you laughing I am breaking up with you?" asked Sakura

"Sorry it is just funny that we have gone from me thinking I wasn't good for you to you thinking you're not good for me." said Naruto "So Sakura-chan let me say this, I forgive you for those actions when we were kids. Also to borrow some words from you, let me decide who I want to be with."

"_He is right." _said Inner Sakura

"Besides that so called hot headedness, just shows your independent attitude which is one of the many reasons why I love you." stated Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

The moment Naruto wrapped his arms around her, her body instantly relaxed as she leaned back into Naruto's arms. Sakura never understood why or how just being in Naruto's arms could have such an effect on her but she didn't care.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto smiled. He loved Sakura for her independent streak, her fire, her determination, her loyalty but also gentleness and caring. At the moment she was showing her gentleness and kindness was on full display as she closed her eyes and smiled inside Naruto's arms.

Neither of them knew how long they had been in that position however the sound of water boiling over and spilling onto the top of the hot oven snapped them out of their little heaven. Sakura quickly moved to stop the water from boiling over.

"Well you sure don't love me for my cooking ability." said Sakura with a laugh.

"Your way better than me, Sakura-chan." stated Naruto "I just wish I could take you out to dinner but they will not let me in the door."

"I know. They are starting not to let me in, because they know I am shopping for you." said Sakura "Oh well, more one on one time with you."

It was well past midnight at the Namikaze compound and once again Sakura had to leave Naruto's arms. However this time she didn't have to go to the restroom, something just didn't feel right. She could tell they were not alone in the house. She walked around the house without turning on a single light, her green eyes searched the darkness for the unknown presence. At first she found nothing however her ears soon heard something.

"_Is someone crying?" _thought Sakura as she reached the source. It was coming the nursery. However instead of opening the door she dropped down and looked though the small gap between the door and the floor. As she looked though the gap she saw a pair of feet standing there.

"_I got you now." _ thought Sakura as she opened the door and rushed into the darkened kunai drawn. However once again the room was empty. Sakura quickly looked around even at the ceiling but there was no one there.

"Not again." said Sakura as she put her kunai away. "Maybe I am going insane or something."

"You are not insane." said a female voice coming from behind her. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned and looked straight in the eyes of a beautiful woman in her mid to late 20's. She was wearing a light red sleeveless top with a pair of black ninja pants. She had one leaf headband one her forehead between her long red hair that reached the small of her back and her deep blue eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as she knew who she was, she had seen her in photos, both in her mother's photo album and on Naruto's fireplace.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze?" asked a stunned Sakura as the woman grinned.

**I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise I put in the chapter, however someone of you guessed that Kushina would be the one to make an appearance but still I hope you liked this chapter. Now please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 An Unlikely team.**

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze?" asked a stunned Sakura as the woman grinned.

"Yes, Sakura Haruno." said Kushina as she turned around and sat on a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Ok, now I know I am losing it, you're dead." Said Sakura

"Yes, I am dead but you're not losing it." said Kushina

"Ok, I am talking to someone who is dead and without the death god summon contract." said Sakura "So how am I not losing it?"

"Simple the Uzumaki clan had bloodline limits just like a lot of clans." said Kushina as she leaned back in her chair. "My clan has abilities is sort of like the Yamanaka clan."

"I don't follow." said Sakura as Kushina grinned.

"Basically my clan has the ability to communicate to and from the dead." said Kushina as Sakura's eyes widened.

"So this is really you?" asked Sakura

"Ya, from the dead." said Kushina as Sakura headed toward the door.

"I have to get Naruto, he would so be so happy to see you." said Sakura

"He can't see me Sakura." said Kushina as Sakura stopped and looked at her.

"Why not?" asked Sakura confused.

"It's an ability that only females can do." said Kushina "Men can't see the dead."

"But I can see you and I am not in your clan." said Sakura

"That is because this is a place I spent a lot of time, my chakra residue is still here." said Kushina "As such you can see me."

"I am not sure I still follow." said Sakura

"Ya, it's highly complicated and I never understood it all." said Kushina as she rocked back in her chair.

"So you have been here for 16 years?" asked Sakura

"That is how long it's been?" asked Kushina

"Ya." said Sakura

"Then I don't have much time." stated Kushina "Chakra residue only lasts between 15 and 22 years at most."

"So for 16 years you have been here every night?" asked Sakura as Kushina shook her head.

"No…I can appear daily only for the first week after death. I hoped to see my son sleeping in his crib with his father looking over him." said Kushina "However I only found an abandoned house without a soul in it my son nowhere to be found."

"Then how are you still here?" asked Sakura

"Chakra residue is strongest in this room and around my birth date and death date, that allows me I can come back." explained Kushina "So every year I come back around those dates and look for my son and until now there has been no one in this house."

"Can you remember anything from the world of the dead?" asked Sakura hoping she wouldn't have to explain to her, that maybe Minato had told her.

"Sorry I can only remember the living world." said Kushina "But why are you here?"

"Well I guess you could say I that Naruto-kun and I are dating." said Sakura with a blush as Kushina smiled.

"Good, at least my boy found love." said Kushina "So what is my boy like?"

"Ah where to begin?" asked Sakura

"I know but it may save a lot of time off the clock." said Kushina as she tan though hand signs. She placed her hands on the sides of Sakura's face. Sakura eyes closed on their own as all her memories that Naruto played a part in flashed before them. From the times she made fun of him as a little girl to present. Suddenly it all stopped as Sakura opened her eyes.

"What what that?" asked Sakura

"Basically a memory download." said Kushina "I now know every part of your life that has to do with my son."

"Listen I am sorry about what I did in my early years to Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Don't worry about it, kids are generally stupid until they grow up." said Kushina before she smiled and looked out in the distance in a dream like state "However I must say he reminds me of his father and you remind me a lot of your mother."

"I am going to say that is a good thing." said Sakura as Kushina nodded her head.

"Ya, but you will have to be careful when it comes to Naruto." said Kushina "He is like Minato in always went out of his way to save people."

"How is that bad?" asked Sakura

"Because sometimes he tried to save people who were too far gone." said Kushina as Sakura couldn't help but think of Sasuke, Naruto's drive to save him even when he was too far gone to be saved "And that got him into trouble turning the war, I can't count the number of times he landed in the hospital."

"Must be a father and son thing." said Sakura

"Ya, but I am not totally innocent when it comes to baka moments." said Kushina

"There is something that always has bugged me." said Sakura "How did you and Minato fall in love? I mean you two are from different villages."

"Well he and his team came on a mission to talk to my father." said Kushina "I guess it was then that I started to developed feelings for him maybe I even fell in love with him right then but I the tomboy in me couldn't admit it. However it wasn't until that day that my village was attacked that I admitted it."

**Flashback**

Kushina Uzumaki the last surviving members of the main house of the Uzumaki clan sat by the fire in the Leaf Ninja camp looking out at the burning remains of the Whirlpool village. Everything she knew was gone, all her childhood memories where now burning.

"Kushina." said Minato as Kushina Uzumaki turned and looked at the dirty blood stained Minato Namikaze. "Are you alright?"

**End Flashback**

"During the entire battle he never left my side." said Kushina "He pulled me away from the burning remains of my clan home and lead me to safety. Then he came to me and asked me if I was alright. That man always put others in front of himself."

"Sounds like Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Ya." said Kushina as Sakura noticed that Kushina's right hand was fading away.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura

"My time is almost up for now." Said Kushina

"So you will be back tomorrow?" asked Sakura as Kushina shook her head.

"No, not until my death date." said Kushina "That is when the chakra builds up and I can return."

"I see." said Sakura sadly.

"Don't be sad, I learned about my son after years of looking over an empty house." said Kushina as she looked toward the door and smiled. Sakura followed her eyes to see Naruto standing there.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing up?" yawned Naruto

For a moment Sakura though about telling him the truth and what was going on and why he couldn't see his mother. However she saw Kushina shaking her head no as she studied her boy and looked at him for the first real time.

"Nothing I just came in here to think." lied Sakura as she stood up.

"Ok, why this room?" asked Naruto

"I don't know it just felt like a good place to think." answered Sakura as Naruto simply took the answer before heading back to bed. Sakura followed him before turning and looking at the ghost like Kushina, her entire body had become see though but Sakura could see the smile on her face as she closed the door.

The sun was coming up over fire country as Shikamaru awoke from a night in the woods. He sat up and started making his breakfast. Half asleep he noticed that Tala was eating her breakfast, a raw piece of what appeared to be a deer's leg. If he didn't know that she was a demon wolf, he would have no trouble believing that she was a normal wolf.

"I thought demon wolves where civilized." said Shikamaru as he waited for his eggs to cook.

"Most demon wolves just like you humans pretend to be civilized but tell me Shikamaru what would happen if say people lost all their creature comforts?" asked Tala "How long do you think the average non ninja person could last without the ability to walk down the street to the corner market or have a hot shower every day? How long until they start attacking people they called their friends?"

"Not long." stated Shikamaru

"Correct." said Tala "Deep down humans and demons are just a step above being raw animals who care for nothing and no one apart from themselves and maybe a close love one."

"That still doesn't tell me why you're eating like an animal?" asked Shikamaru

"Simple Shikamaru I am trying to tap into that animal side of me." explained Tala

"Why?" asked Shikamaru "Animals are wild and uncivilized they kill without care or thinking."

"That is where you are wrong Shikamaru; animals are very smart." said Tala "Think of a pack of wild wolves, they work together to trap their prey. It takes brains to think of plans like that, and that is one thing key in the summer of the demon wolves."

"Brains I have." said Shikamaru

"Yes, you do but you know need to learn to follow your instincts." said Tala "To let your inner animal out."

"What?" asked Shikamaru confused at what she was talking about, and for Shikamaru confusion was rare.

"Basically Shikamaru you're too smart, you over think everything. You like to plan everything out and then attack at a distance." said Tala "You need to have the instincts of a wild animal, the same instincts that goes with closing in for the kill and the strength that comes from surviving on the edge where death can happen at any moment."

"How do I do that?" asked Shikamaru

"I know how." said Tala as she stood up. "We are going on a trip."

Shikamaru quickly started packing up his things.

"No. Leave them." ordered Tala

"What?" asked Shikamaru

"We are running to the mountains on the boarder of fire country and you are not taking any gear with you." said Tala "You may take a knife and the cloths on your back but nothing more."

"That mountain range is over a week away even at the top speed." stated Shikamaru

"Yes, and during that time you will be tested by hunger, thirst and of course by me." said Tala "We will turn you into an animal that will look into the eyes of your enemies as you kill them without mercy on the battlefield. If we should fail then you will not live though the first battle."

"Very well." said Shikamaru as he stood up and started running down the road that lead toward the coast of fire country.

Hours later in the Leaf Sakura and Naruto sat at the edge of a small stream eating their lunch.

"Sakura I want to take Sasuke up on his offer." Said Naruto as he prepared for a fight, however Sakura just let out a deep breath.

"I figured." said Sakura as she lowered her food and rubbed her temples.

"Now I know you are probably going to say no but think about it Sakura-chan we don't want them interfering when the war breaks out." said Naruto

"Ya, let's do it." said Sakura as Naruto just looked at her.

"That fast, I was expecting a fight." said Naruto

"Ya, I was thinking last night and ya, we should get rid of at least the Akatsuki leaders." said Sakura

"I agree Sakura-chan." said Naruto happy he didn't have to fight Sakura.

"However I don't like it and at the smallest sign of Sasuke being well Sasuke and stab us in the gut we leave him." said Sakura

"He can't hurt us Sakura just like we can't hurt him." said Naruto

"Ya, but that will not stop him from putting in a spot to be killed." said Sakura "He can't kill us but there is no rule about having to help us."

"Alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"So where is this place?" asked Sakura

"It's a ¾ day run to the fort." said Naruto "We need to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Alright." said Sakura "I would like to leave early so that we can check for traps."

"There is no time like the present." said Naruto

The next day at nightfall Sasuke Uchiha stood on the very top of the Uchiha fort just waiting. After a few moments Naruto appeared on the far edge of the roof.

"Are you done checking for traps?" asked Sasuke

"I don't trust you Sasuke." Stated Naruto

"Like I care if you trust me, our goals are the same." said Sasuke "You might as well come out Sakura."

Sakura appeared beside Naruto, Sakura was glaring diggers at him. However Sasuke just rolled his eyes before looking toward the other side of the fort.

"Come out Karin." ordered Sasuke as the red haired woman who attacked the village appeared.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke we don't need them to hunt down the Akatsuki." said Karin

"It will go faster." stated Sasuke

"Let's just get this over with." stated Sakura "The less time we spend together the better."

"We will rest here for the night and then head out in the morning." stated Sasuke "That is if it is alright with you?"

"It's fine." said Naruto

**I hope you liked this chapter and the encounter between Sakura and Kushina. Now please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 The Deal.**

It was later that night after everyone should have gone to sleep; the only problem was two people were still awake. In a darkened room only light by slow burning torches sat Sasuke Uchiha on a throne.

"Ah Naruto." said Sasuke as Naruto walked in and just glared at his enemy.

"Sasuke." said Naruto

"I figured you would want to talk so let's talk and get everything out of the way before we meet up with the Akatsuki." said Sasuke "And since I know you are going to ask it, so just ask it already Naruto."

"Why did you do it Sasuke? Why did to go to Orochimaru and then side with the snakes?" asked Naruto as Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Simple power, I could have never reached this level of power in the weak leaf." said Sasuke

"The Leaf is far from weak." said Naruto

"Please…don't give me that crap about being stronger together then you could possibly be alone." said Sasuke "The only reason why you are as strong as you are is because you left the leaf behind."

"I left the Leaf to bring you home, too bring my friend home." said Naruto

"Friend? We were destined to be enemies Namikaze." said Sasuke "The Uchiha and the Namikaze clans along with the Hyuuga have been at each other's throat since the founding of the village."

"Like you care about the relationship between stupid clans." said Naruto as Sasuke glared at him.

"The clan means everything." said Sasuke "My power will increase the power of the clan."

"What clan?" said Naruto "You like me are the last of our respective clans."

"That is where you wrong there is one other Uchiha left, hidden inside the Akatsuki." said Sasuke

"So that is your reason for getting rid of the Akatsuki." said Naruto "Your after Madara."

"So you have heard of him." said Sasuke

"Yes, he was the one you made the Kyuubi attack the Leaf." said Naruto

"After he is gone then there is only one person I have to kill, you." said Sasuke

"It is always about revenge with you." stated Naruto as he shook his head "I never understood that about you."

"You're one to talk you are out get revenge for your father dying on that day." stated Sasuke

"That and many other things." said Naruto

"Oh ya, he did have the Kyuubi kill Sakura's father as well." said Sasuke "You know I am actually happy she ended up with you."

"You are never happy about anything." stated Naruto

"Well with the pink haired bitch with you she will stop going after me." said Sasuke as Naruto felt like ringing Sasuke's neck for what he had said about Sakura.

"And what about you and Karin?" asked Naruto "Did the boy who had every girl in a whole village after him finally find someone he likes?"

"Like…No." stated Sasuke "Useful yes."

"That is the same thing for you." stated Naruto as he disappeared around the corner.

"Get some rest dead last because tomorrow will be busy." said Sasuke

The sun had risen over the Leaf village as Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten and Neji sat around the BBQ restraint eating an early lunch.

"So Neji don't you have to go be a protect at the Chunin exams?" asked Ino

"I don't take part till the second phase." said Neji as he ate some BBQ.

"Has anyone seen Shikamaru since he came back?" asked Ino

"Last I heard he is in the Nara clan woods training." stated Choji

"I heard Hinata has also gone for training." said Lee

"Ya." said Kiba "She disappeared in the middle of the night and no one has seen her sense. I am worried about her."

"As you should you are arranged to be married." said Shino as everyone looked at him.

"What?" asked Ino as she looked at Kiba "Is this true that you and Hinata are arranged?"

"Yes." said Kiba

"You two would make a great couple." said Tenten

"Hinata must not think so, she left without even saying a word." said Kiba

"Just give her time with the birdcage and all, she needs time to be by herself." said Tenten

"It's an arrange marriage she has no choice." said Neji

"I guess you're right." said Kiba

"Speaking of marriages is it true that Sakura has moved in with Naruto?" asked Tenten

"Ya." said Ino with a grin "And that is the first major step toward a marriage."

"What about you blondey?" asked Kiba

"What about me?" asked Ino

"Like Sakura you're almost 17, aren't you?" asked Kiba as Ino nodded her head "And you're from the a clan which means you can be shipped off in a arranged marriage the moment you turn 17 and you would be married by 19."

"And you are from a main clan house, not a side house like Neji is." said Tenten knowing full well that as a side clan member Neji was free to date whoever he liked.

"I guess but my clan wasn't as strict as others." said Ino "Hell my mom and dad only got arranged to be married after they had been dating for 3 years and where about to be engaged anyhow."

"I am just telling you, you never know what is going on behind the senses." stated Kiba "I didn't find about Hinata until she was inside my house."

"Ya, but my parents would never go behind my back." said Ino as she drank her tea.

Meanwhile the old team seven plus Karin ran though the forest at top speed.

"Does she even know where she is going?" asked Sakura

"I know where I am going; I can sense two strong chakra sources up head." said Karin

"Even if there is two chakra sources up head don't mean that it's the Akatsuki, it could be a patrol from another village." said Sakura

"No, because a squad is never made out of just two people and they are too strong to be your average ninja." stated Karin

"Just shut up Sakura and follow Karin." said Sasuke as Karin smiled "Her job is to find the targets."

"It's alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he jumped beside his girlfriend.

"I don't like this Naruto-kun; they can be leading us into a trap." said Sakura

"Please Sakura, I wouldn't make a trap so see though." said Sasuke

"We should reach the targets by morning if we keep this speed up all night." stated Karin

"Easy." said Sasuke as he looked back at Sakura and Naruto.

"Worry about yourself Sasuke." said Naruto

"I always do." said Sasuke

Later that night in a bar back in the Leaf, the old Ino-Shik-Cho sat around a table enjoying a round of beers during their monthly boy's night out.

"So Shikaku what do you think about the demon child?" asked Choza

"Please lets not go into that?" stated Inoichi "This is supposed to be a night out to relax and get caught up to speed about our lives."

"Very well." said Shikaku "Well my son is training with a demon."

"I can't understand why you would let him do that?" asked Choza

"It's his life and it makes logical sense." said Shikaku "Besides it's not the fox he signed with its demon wolves."

"A clan who symbol is the deer sides with wolves?" laughed Inoichi as he shipped his beer.

"In a way, but we found out that wolf that has been in our woods is a demon wolf." said Shikaku

"You're talking about that wolf that actually protects the deer?" asked Choza

"Ya." said Shikaku "There was even talk about adding her to the clan seal and that was before we knew she was a demon."

"Your clan adding a demon to your seal." said Choza

"Speaking of clans when is your clan going to drop the no shopping list against the Namikaze clan?" asked Inoichi

"I thought we were not talking about clan stuff?" asked Choza

"Sorry but Sakura complains to Ino and Ino complains to her mother and then she complains to me." said Inoichi

"Well no time soon, that's for sure." said Choza as he started into his second plate of chicken wings. "You know Inoichi we need to talk about maybe having Ino arranged to Choji."

Inoichi growled a bit as he leaned back in his chair.

"While personally I would love to have my little girl go out or even marry your boy Choza I just don't see it happening." said Inoichi "Ino is too much like Lys for her own good sometimes."

"It's an arranged marriage she wouldn't have much choice." said Choza

"I will never understand why you two clans still have that practice." said Shikaku

"All but you and the Namikaze clan have it." said Choza "It's what the upper level clans do."

"Doesn't make it right." said Shikaku

"Ya, and remember my wife didn't come from an upper level clan." said Inoichi

"Ya, but she was a war hero." said Choza "It changes things up a bit besides wasn't it still arranged?"

"Ya, about a day before I popped the question to her." said Inoichi "It was all done to save the tradition."

"And you where never that big into tradition in the first place." stated Shikaku

"Ya." said Inoichi as he decided to try and changed the subject "Shikaku isn't your boy going out with Temari of the Sand."

"All but." said Shikaku as he remembered watching his only child play a game of Shoji with the Sand ninja. It reminded him so much of the times he and his wife did that. "Personally I think they were made for each other."

"Ya, your clan love strong woman." said Inoichi with a laugh as he remembered how much Yoshino Nara bosses her husband and son around. Temari fitted her personally to a T. "I would love to be in the room when Temari crossed path with your wife."

"I believe my son would be right in saying that would be troublesome." said Shikaku

"Wouldn't you be worried about her being a spy?" asked Choza

"A little but not much." said Shikaku

"She is from another village." said Choza

"So is my wife." said Inoichi as Choza rolled his eyes.

"Please she doesn't count." said Choza "She was the daughter of an undercover spy ninja and a traitor to the enemy Village."

"She was still an enemy ninja for a bit." said Inoichi

"She was a chunin before she completed her and her parent's mission." said Choza

"Does Ino know about her grandmother?" asked Shikaku

"No, because her mother is still a missing ninja from the village." said Inoichi "They could hold or kill Ino just for being her daughter."

"So that explains why Ino is never sent to the Sand." said Shikaku

"Ya, they don't forgive the niece and sister of the Kazekage for betraying the village and taking the entire defense plan of the Sand village to the Leaf." said Inoichi

"Kazekage?" asked Choza "You never told us the Kazekage."

"While he wasn't the Kazekage yet." said Inoichi "He almost didn't because of his older sister being a traitor."

"Wait your talking about the 4th Kazekage, Temari's, Gaara's and Kankura's father?" asked Shikaku as Inoichi nodded his head.

"Where do you think Temari gets her blonde hair?" asked Inoichi "Ino's grandmother, Lys' mother and Temari aunt was a blonde."

"She must have been older then the Kazekage to explain the age difference." said Choza

"Ya, like I think she was the oldest of 5 with almost 14 years separating them." said Inoichi

"Big family." said Shikaku

"Speaking of families, can we go back to Ino arranging to marry my son?" asked Choza as Inoichi groaned

" Alright you win Choza." said Inoichi

"Excellent." said Choza with a smile

"I will have Ino go on a few dates with Choji." said Inoichi as Choza just looked at him.

"What?" asked Choza

"I am not forcing my daughter to marry anyone." said Inoichi

"But you just." said a confused Choza

"I will force her to go out on a date or two with Choji and if it goes from there it goes." said Inoichi "If it doesn't it doesn't."

"This flies in the face of all tradition." said Choza

"A bit…call it arranged dating or something." said Inoichi with a grin.

"This may be a dumb question but does Choji even like Ino?" asked Shikaku

"I don't know." said Choza as Shikaku rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think that is something you should have found out." said Shikaku

"Ya, my Wife and I hadn't even meet before we got married and we have been happy." said Choza "And Ino and Choji have pretty much raised together."

"And yet they are very different people." said Shikaku

"I'll talk to Ino tomorrow and arrange a date for their date." said Inoichi

"Good luck explaining that to Ino." said Shikaku

"Ya." said Inoichi as he raised his hand as the bartender brought another bottle of beer "I'll need this one."

"But Deidara I want to have some breakfast." Complained Tobi as he and Deidara headed out of the road side in the early morning hours "It's an all you can eat buffet."

"And you have already had three plates." stated Deidara "And we need to go after the six tails."

"Come on we got the three tails why can't the others get this six tails while we eat?" asked Tobi

"Who else can go?" asked Deidara "Pain and that woman?"

"Yes." said Tobi

"They are too busy running the main base and plant man is busy looking for all the Jinchuriki." said Deidara "Then there is the whole business with the 9 tails."

"What about the nine tails." said a voice from behind them as both Akatsuki members turned to see a man well known to Deidara standing there.

"You." said Deidara as Naruto grinned

"Me.' said Naruto back as Tobi looked back and forth between Naruto and Deidara.

"Why hello." said Tobi "My name is Tobi what can I do for you?"

"Drop the act I can see though you're not an idiot." Said another voice as Deidara looked toward a tree. Instantly his blood began to boil as he saw the classic Uchiha face, a face he hated so much.

"You're Itachi's brother." said Deidara

"Yes I killed him and now I am after the last of the Uchiha clan." said Sasuke "And I hit pay dirt on my first strike."

"What are you talking about?" asked Deidara

"I can see who you really are Madara Uchiha." said Sasuke as his new Sharingan eyes glared at Tobi.

"What a strange Sharingan." Said Tobi in a different sounding more series voice.

"You should thank me Master Seamus lord of all Demons snakes." said Sasuke as Madara grinned.

"So the legends are true, there is a demon lord of snakes, equal to the Kyuubi." said Madara

"Correct." said Karin as she appeared in a tree on the other side of the road.

"Ah so all four of you are demon summers?" asked Madara as he looked around.

"Ok, what is going on?" asked Deidara

"Basically your teammate is really an Uchiha and you are surrounded by four demon summers." said Sakura as she appeared in front of the two Akatsuki members.

"Or in other words." said Naruto as his eyes turned red with slits "You're fucked."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you like what I did with Ino in this chapter, I linked her with the Gaara, Temari and Kankuro because I always woundered where Temari got blonde hair in her family and this made sense to me. I would ask that you all keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 The Power of Madara**

"You're a Uchiha?" asked Deidara

"Yes, and the true leader of the Akatsuki." said Madara "However at the moment we have more important things to worry about."

"Ya, but soon you will have nothing to worry about." said Sasuke "For soon you will be died."

"I don't think so." said Deidara as he quickly whipped his arms around. Out of the months on his hands came long clay snakes. The teeth cut of the end of the snakes as they flew in the air toward Naruto and the others "Explosion."

With that a huge explosion happened all around the Akatsuki members.

"Never under estimate my art." stated Deidara as he looked at the cloud of dust and smoke.

"Your art is weak." stated Sasuke as the smoke cleared to show him standing there without a mark on him.

"If we weren't demon summers you may prove to be a threat." said Naruto as he appeared out of the smoke. Deidara looked around to see the two girls were also fine.

"Crap, I missed." said Deidara

"And now you die." said Sasuke as he moved to kill Deidara with a single slash from his sword. However a moment before he hit Deidara the sword blade clashed against a metal rod.

"Your speed is great Sasuke." said Madara as he held a war fan in his hands. The metal rod of the war fan was half split opening from the blow.

"You will see what I can do when I kill you." said Sasuke

"Think about what you're doing Sasuke we can work together to destroy the Leaf, you don't know everything about them." said Madara

"I know all about it and when the demon war starts I will destroy the Leaf." said Sasuke with a grin as his Sharingan glared, with that he started pumping demon chakra into his sword. To Madara's amazement the same steal that had stood up to the best attacks from the first Hokage was now being destroyed "So you are not needed."

"If you want to live run Deidara." stated Madara a moment before his war fan broke. Deidara moved out of the way just in time to avoided getting cut in half but some of his blonde hair wasn't as fortunate as his pony tail was cut off.

"YOU BASTERIADS!" yelled Deidara "YOU CUT OFF MY PONY TAIL!"

"I think hair is the last thing you should worry about." stated Sakura as her fist impacted Deidara in his face breaking his jaw even before he was sent flying though the air and into a large rock.

However that hit also let Sakura valuable as Madara spun around as a sword flew out of his akatsuki cloak. As he grabbed the sword he had a clear shot at Sakura's midsection. However his sword was stopped by Naruto's sword before he could touch Sakura.

"You will not harm Sakura." growled Naruto as demon chakra engulfed his body.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Ino sat in her clan's flower shop looking at another fashion magazine. She had an early shift at the flower shop so she had left home before either one of her parents woke up. Her mom had come in an hour ago to set up on order of flowers for a wedding. Suddenly the sound of the bell over the door rang causing Ino to look up to see an old Sand village council member standing there.

"Can I help you?" asked Ino

"Ya, I need some flowers." said the man looking around at the flowers without even bothering to look up at Ino "for my Wedding Anniversary."

"Ah then may I suggest a dozen red roses." said Ino as she walked around to the front of the store and up to the man. "Nothing save loves like a rose."

"Ah yes, she would like that." said the man as Ino picked up one of the premier bouquet of roses.

"If you want we can personalize it, add a special card or almost anything else you can think of." said Ino as the man finally looked up at Ino. His eyes widened as he looked at Ino. "What?"

"Lys?" asked the man

"No, my name is Ino…Ino Yamanaka." said Ino "My mom is named Lys."

"Is something going on Ino?" asked Lys Yamanaka as she came out from the backroom. Instantly her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in the shop.

"Hello Lys." said the man with a grin

"I am sorry I don't know you?" asked Lys

"Yes, it's Goza." said the man as he pulled a kunai out of his pack and went to stab Lys. However Ino stepped in with her own kunai blocking the attack.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Ino as she glared at the older Sand Ninja "We are allies."

"Your mother is a missing ninja from the Sand." stated Goza as Ino's eyes widened.

Back on the battlefield Naruto ran though hand signs "Air style air bullet." stated Naruto as a tornado of air shot forward. Madara dodged the attack as he and Deidara fought for their lives.

"Take this!" yelled Deidara as he threw a bunch of clay spiders into the air.

Get down!" yelled Sakura as she talked Naruto a moment before a spider was going to land on his shoulder.

"Chidori Sendon." stated Sasuke as dozens of lightening needles shot out of Sasuke's arm hitting all the clay spiders before they exploded.

"If you two are done being cowards we can go back to killing these two." said Sasuke

"Well your girlfriend isn't here." said Sakura

"Karin is not go in battle she finds them I kill them." said Sasuke

"Thank you for not paying attention." said Deidara as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Deidara and Madara high above them on a giant clay bird. "Now we can get away."

"I don't think so." said Sasuke as a spear of lightening shot up hitting the bird in the wing.

"Crap!" yelled Deidara as they stared falling down. While them where still in the air Madara jumped off landing in a nearby tree.

"Dead last you and your bitch can take care of the clay man, I want Madara." said Sasuke as he glared at Madara.

"Fine by me." said Naruto as he and Sakura took off leaving Madara and Sasuke alone on the battle field.

"Now it is just the two of us." said Sasuke as scales started to appear on his body.

"So it seems." said Madara

"I will enjoy killing you." said Sasuke as his human teeth were replaced by two long poison tipped snake fangs.

Back in the Leaf Ino, her parents along with Gaara his siblings and the council member of the sand stood before the Hokage.

"So what is going on?" asked Hokage

"You have a missing ninja inside your village and we demand her back." stated Councilman Goza

"Lys is this true?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Lys as Ino's eyes widened "My father was a spy sent in before the war as a trader and he meet my mother."

"So you were born in the Sand?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Lys

"That makes her a member of the sand village and a traitor." said Goza

"I grew up in the sand and when I became a genin I was assigned to guard the records and then one night I knocked out my fellow guard and stole the records." said Lys "Once I had the records my parents and I returned to the Leaf and I lived here ever sense."

"And how did you know she was the Lys from your village?" asked Tsunade

"I was the second guard the one she knocked out." stated Goza "And since she admitted being a spy so she needs to die."

"That was almost 35 years ago." stated Tsunade "That is ancient history."

"It is about the honor of the village." Stated Goza

"Please shut up Goza, you know full well what is really going on." Said Temari as Goza glared at the Kazekage's sister.

"What is going on?" asked Inoichi

"We knew full well that Lys's father was a spy from the Leaf and that her mom had betrayed the village. We wanted her to get away with false information." said Temari as Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "She was a double agent and didn't even know it."

"So I am guessing we can let this issue drop?" asked Tsunade

"Of course that was a time of war and now we are allies." said Gaara as Goza glared at the Kazekage. "Let it go Goza, we have more important things to worry about an ancient spy case."

"Besides this means that Ino is our second cousin." said Kankura with a laugh.

"What?" asked Ino

"My mom, your grandma was the older sister to Gaara's father." said Lys

"What?" asked Ino as she looked at the sand siblings "That would make me a second cousins to them."

"Ya, it would." said Temari "Where do you think I get blonde hair."

"Ok, this is weird." Said Ino

Unknown to her on a far off battle field something stranger than anything she had ever seen was happening. Madara jumped back just in time to avoided Sasuke's new snake tail, his tail smashed though a tree trunk bringing it down. Madara jumped out of the way before running though hand signs.

"Fire style fire ball justu." said Madara as he moved his mask aside a bit before breathing out a giant fireball. Sasuke didn't even bother to move the flames were not powerful enoth to burn his new scaled skin.

"Is that all you have?" asked Sasuke

"No I have so much more." stated Madara

Across the battlefield Deidara crawled out from under the remains of his clay bird. He had just cleared himself from the remains and Sakura and Naruto showed up.

"Looks like there is no escape for you this time." said Naruto

"I don't need to escape." said Deidara as he reached into his clay pouch. After a few seconds a clay figure appeared. Deidara formed a hand sign as the clay grew into two large clay swords appeared in his arms. "I may not like to but I can fight close up."

"Clay can't stop this." stated Sakura as she charged forward with her fist raised. Deidara simply smiled as he swung his sword at Sakura. Sakura's fist smashed into the clay and instantly went into the clay however the chakra laced clay quickly wrapped itself around Sakura's arm trapping it.

"I hope you enjoy being dead." stated Deidara as he let go of the clay sword before raising his hand forming a hand sign. "Have fun exploding!"

There was nothing Naruto could do as an explosion rocked the area around Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as the smoke filled the air. To his amazement Sakura as still standing there only real difference was her arm. The lower part of arm that had punched the clay sword had changed. It was now covered with black fur and her finger nails where now sharp black claws. It was also longer length wise and her muscle tone had increased.

"_Thank God Sage mode must have taken most of the blast." _thought Naruto as Sakura just looked at her arm. She couldn't take her eyes off it, it felt so strange to see her arm and to see it totally changed.

"_Sage mode?" _thought Sakura _"But how?"_

"_Self pervasion must have forced us into sage mode." _said Inner Sakura

"What sort of freak are you?" asked Deidara as he looked at Sakura's arm.

"_Freak?" _thought Sakura as she looked at her fox arm before falling to her knees shaking _"Does this make me a freak?" _

"Never call Sakura-chan a freak." ordered Naruto as his sword went though Deidara's chest. With one quick move he pulled his sword out before turning his attention back to Sakura. He quickly went up to and held her.

"It's ok Sakura-chan I freaked out too when I first felt Sage mode." said Naruto as he held Sakura. Sakura who was just busy looking at her arm.

"It feels so weird. For me it felt it but it did feel real if that makes any sense." said Sakura as Naruto placed his hand on top of Sakura's fur.

"You can feel my hand just like any time before but in your mind it doesn't feel real." said Naruto "It feels like a dream."

"Ya." said Sakura

"It gets better in time and practice Sakura-chan now just channel some demon chakra down your arm and leave Sage mode." Explained Naruto as Sakura's arm was encased in demon chakra. She watched as the fur retreated back into her body as her skin returned, her claws pulled back into normal human finger nails. Finally her arm returned to normal.

"Better Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Better." Said Sakura back as suddenly the sound of laughter filled the air. Both of them looked up to see Deidara sitting there with a chest wound, blood pouring off the wound.

"You return to normal just before you die." Said Deidara as Sakura and Naruto noticed that there on his chest was another moth.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto

"I feed clay into my body for my ultimate work of art. I will destroy myself in a giant explosion that will take everything in 10 kilometers" said Deidara with a smile as Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened. Deidara grinned as skin started to fade away as black veins appeared on his body. "You should be glad you get to die in each other's arms while inside my perfect work of art and better yet I am in range to kill the boy who killed my most hated enemy Itachi Uchiha."

"Sakura we need to run." said Naruto as he and Sakura took off at top speed.

"Go ahead and run for there is now running from my art." Said Deidara as the black veins ran into a single spot in his chest. "For now my Art is an explosion!"

With that Deidara detonated in a huge explosion that expended at high speed. It took less than 2 seconds to reach Sakura and Naruto. Seven seconds and Madara and Sasuke were also captured inside the explosion. Miles away the only thing people could see was a giant exploitation that covered everything. Even at the main gate at the Leaf village a flash of light could be seen. While the wall guards rushed to report to the Hokage about what they had seen, Ino was sitting at her dining room table just looking at her parents.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ino

"We didn't think it was needed." said Inoichi

"If he hadn't spotted me then we would have never told you." stated Lys being totally honest with her daughter.

"Besides why is it important?" asked Inoichi "You are still the same person."

"It matters because I am partly from the Sand village." stated Ino "What if I had gone there and they had spotted me there? They would have killed me."

"We are sorry Ino but we had to do it." said Inoichi

"I need to get out of here." said Ino as she stormed out of her house.

"Ino come back here." stated Inoichi only to have his wife grab his arm.

"It's ok." said Lys "Just give her some time. She is like me, she needs time."

"Alright." said Inoichi

Meanwhile on the edge of the explosion Naruto and appeared in a flash of yellow light his arms wrapped around Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he let Sakura out of his arms.

"What happened?" asked Sakura "How did we make it?"

"The flying Thunder God Technique." explained Naruto

"Your dad's justu?" asked Sakura

"Ya." said Naruto as he grabbed his stomach

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura fearing he was hurt, however suddenly he bolted toward a tree. He hid behind there as he threw up. After about a minute Naruto returned

"My body isn't used to it yet." said Naruto

"And it made you sick?" asked Sakura

"Ya." answered Naruto "I am just glad my dad's theory was right."

"What theory?" asked Sakura

"The technique is only suppose to transport one person but my dad theorized that if a person applied more chakra another person could be transported along with the user." said Naruto as he leaned against a tree before sliding down onto his but "Lets how we both got out."

"Thank God your dad was right." answered Sakura as she sat down beside him. "But I thought you need to leave a chakra mark, like a seal or something in order to do the justu."

"Ya, I placed a few marks as we traveled so that we can make a getaway if needed." said Naruto

"Good move Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she nuzzled into Naruto.

"For once I agree with Sakura." said a voice as they looked up to see Sasuke and Karin standing in a tree.

"How did you make it?" asked Sakura "That blast should have killed you."

"You can thank me." said Karin "Once the battle began I moved off and just monitored Sasuke-kun chakra and waited. Once I saw he was in trouble a simple reverse summon brought him to safely."

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto

"Nothing." said Sasuke "Madara is dead and that is all I wanted."

"How can you be sure?" asked Naruto

"Simply unless he had an escape plan like us, there is no way he could survive that." stated Karin "And I can't scene him anymore, so he is dead."

"Just like our alliance dead last, now until we meet on the battlefield in four years." said Sasuke as he and Karin disappeared.

"Just like Sasuke, takes what he wants and then leaves." stated Sakura

"Just like a snake." said Naruto

"So Naruto are you going to go after the rest of the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura

"Na." said Naruto "The Akatsuki is down to what two or three people they are likely not the great of threat."

"Also their leader is dead." said Sakura

"If Madara is dead?" said Naruto as the two of them just lied there looking out at the giant hole in the ground.

Miles away sitting on top of a hug skyscraper sat a man with bright orange hair and with a black cloak with red clouds on it. The rain poured over the village giving its name, the village hidden in the rain a literal meaning.

"Pain, he is here." said a woman also dressed in the same cloak appeared beside him.

"Ah." said Pain as he stood up and walked out of the rain and into the covers.

There sitting and panting was Madara Uchiha his skin on his hands where burned and his cloak was shreds.

"Deidara's perfect art?" asked Pain

"Yes, I just got away." said Madara "But I have learned a lot."

"What is your plan?" asked Konan as the only female member of the Akatsuki spoke up.

"We will gain a power above even the Kyuubi but it will take time." Said Madara

"What do you want us to do?" asked Pain

"I want you to go after the six and eight tailed beasts." said Pain

"What of the nine tails?" asked Konan

"He is no longer inside Naruto Namikaze." stated Madara "And the fact that Naruto and Sasuke are working together and that they are summoner to the Kyuubi and the demon snakes means that a legendary demon war is coming. All six demon lords, each as strong as the Kyuubi will appear and we will capture all of them."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I will be taking the 4****th**** of July weekend off. However I have set up a poll on my profile so please go take it. So until we meet again, please keep on reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Ino-Shika-Cho**

Ino just walked though the Leaf village for who knows how long. She kept walking until she found herself in front of Choji's door. She knocked on the door only to have Choji answer it. He was dressed in a red T-shirt with his clan symbol in white and a pair of tan shorts.

"Ino what are you doing here?" asked Choji

"My parents are driving me up the wall and with Forehead out of town and Shikamaru training that leaves only you to talk too." Stated Ino

"Ah." said Choji "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just need to vent." stated Ino "Would you mind taking a walk, so I can vent and work off some steam."

"Alright." said Choji as he turned and yelled inside "I am going out for a bit."

"Alright just be back by super." stated Choji's mom from inside as Choji closed the door.

"Now where do you want to go?" asked Choji

"Just somewhere far away from my parents at the moment." stated Ino as the two teens started walking.

Meanwhile Shikamaru ran though a thick woods. He was in his second day of least a seven day trip to the mountains near the Fire and Earth country. Tala had ordered him to stay off roads and to avoid contact with all humans. However that didn't stop him from thinking about Temari, for some reason while he ran through the woods alone he thought of her. He thought about how she drove him crazy, sometimes he wanted to rip his hair out just from dealing with her and yet there was something about her that kept him wanting more. She was a puzzle, she could be yelling one moment and then there were times when she showed a gentle calm side.

**Flashback**

"Your move little boy." said Temari as the two of them sat playing a game of chess. Shikamaru looked at the board for a moment before moving his knight.

"We need to talk move about the Chunin exams." said Shikamaru "Do you want to use the forest of death or the new training ground?"

"I liked the forest of death." said Temari as she moved her piece.

"You liked it because you didn't have to spend a lot of time in it." said Shikamaru as Temari grinned "Thanks to your brother."

"Still it would be a good training spot." Said Temari as suddenly a soft thud reached their ears. "What was that?"

"I don't know." said Shikamaru as suddenly bird chirping came from on top of a nearby bush "Ah, a baby bird must have fallen out its nest."

"And you are just going to sit here?" asked Temari as she stood up and walked to the bush, there was a baby bird, fresh out of the egg. Shikamaru watched as Temari gently picked up the baby bird in the palm of her hand before putting it back inside the nest. To Shikamaru's surprise two full grown cardinals landed in the nest the moment Temari placed their baby back. For a moment Shikamaru just watched as the family of birds returned to the nest and to their baby. All the while Temari just stood there watching, then she turned around and sat down just like if nothing happened. She quickly sat down and moved her piece.

"So where we?" asked Temari

**End Flashback**

That was the thing that drove him up the wall, one moment she was just like his troublesome mother and the next moment she was a gentle and kind. Ah how he hated her and loved her all at the same moment. However this love went against one of his core goals in life, marry an average looking girl, have two kids, retire and play games. Temari was far from average in both her brains and her mind. A chill went up his spin just remembering how her body looked in that yellow bikini, how the top hugged her breast which he guessed was at least a C cup, than there was her but. He tried to fight back his 16 year old boy mind but there was no stopping where his mind was going. He imaged kissing her lips as his hands started slipping off that bikini bottom. However before his day dream could go any longer a gust of strong wind came flying toward him. Shikamaru quickly ducked to avoid the rush of incoming chakra laced wind.

"You need to keep your mind on the training not your bitch." Stated Tala as Shikamaru traced the path of the wind attack to Tala

"Temari is not a bitch." growled Shikamaru as Tala grinned before disappearing back into the woods.

Back in the Leaf Ino and Choji kept walking.

"I mean how could they kept that hidden from me?" asked Ino

"They thought they were protecting you." said Choji as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess but it still isn't right, they were treating me like a kid." stated Ino "I deserve to be treated like an adult."

"Parents always look at their kids as kids." said Choji "Until my grandpa died, he still treated my dad like a kid."

"It still doesn't make it right." said Ino "What if I was sent to the Sand and what if the sand wasn't so friendly with the village."

"And what if a Lee finally stopped acting like a crazy madman when it comes to training?" asked Choji "It will never happen so why think about it? I swear people think about the ifs in life so much that they don't notice what is really going on."

"You need to think about the ifs in life." said Ino "I mean just think about this demon war, we need to think about what if they attack here first or what if they strike the Sand, we need to think about things about that."

"It's ok to think about it but you can't let your life revolve around it." said Choji as he sat down a bench. "I mean I could die at this very moment or any moment but if I keep thinking about it then I would never do anything. So you should just accept the fact that your parents decided it was for the best to hide it from you."

"But it doesn't make it right or God damn fair." stated Ino

"Whoever said life was fair was lying." said Choji "I mean take a look at Naruto's life if you want to see how life isn't fair."

"Ya, I mean who would ever have guessed that he had the Kyuubi in him all those years we were in school together." Said Ino

"I knew." said Choji as Ino looked at him.

"How could you have known?" asked Ino as Choji leaned back on the bench looking up at the sky.

"Ino do you remember my grandpa?" asked Choji as Ino started thinking.

"A little but not a lot." said Ino "Why does that matter?"

"It matters because he got drunk a lot." said Choji as Ino looked at him worried "And no he wasn't the type of drunk that beat people up. He was the type of drunk that talked about things he shouldn't have talked about."

"And Naruto was one of the things he talked about?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Ino "I found out when I was seven about what was inside Naruto."

"And you didn't say anything?" asked Ino

"Why would I?" asked Choji "Apart from Shikamaru, Naruto was the closest thing I had to a friend back then however because of my parents feelings toward him I couldn't spend a lot of time with him. However even in that small amount of time I knew he wasn't a demon."

"Please, you're not telling me that your only friends in school was Shikamaru and Naruto." said Ino

"Ino, I wasn't Mr. Popular in school like you where Miss popular." said Choji "I was fat, short, slow, uncoordinated and I didn't know how to socialize. The only one who was worst off in school then me was Naruto."

"And you didn't want to make his life worst?" said Ino

"Ya, Ino I am sorry but you can never understand what it is like to grow up being the social outcast." said Choji as he looked at the ground, Ino was surprised at how Choji's eyes seam to change, the happiness she was used to was gone. Instead there was only pain and lost. "You can never understand how simple words from people who you desperately want to be friends with hurt and how hard it is not to strike back against those who hurt you. People who called me fat or Naruto worthless. I am wouldn't have been surprised if Naruto had snapped, he had it worst then me and had no family to support him at home."

"Well Naruto is a Namikaze now; let's see people call him worthless." Said Ino

"They are still attacking him, my clan will not let him shop for food in the stores we own, use the food stands we own and anything else my clan owns." said Choji "We are trying to starve him out."

"Luckily he has Sakura to go shopping for him." said Ino

"Not for long, my clan's council just banded Sakura from the same places as Naruto." said Choji

"Can't you do anything to help them?" asked Ino as Choji shook his head.

"No, I don't have a vote on the clan council till I am 19." said Choji "Even if I could vote, I would be the only one standing up for Naruto."

"So either way Naruto is screwed." Said Ino

"Ya." said Choji "And it will get worst for our friends because of Hinata and Shikamaru taking up the offer to become demon summoners."

"Have your clan made a move to attack the Nara clan like the Namikaze clan?" asked Ino

"Not yet, but they are moving that way." Stated Choji "Luckily my dad's friendship with Shikaku is stopping it but it is only a matter of time and it is likely they are only to attack Shikamaru and not his clan as a whole."

"I hate politics." stated Ino "Almost as much as my parent's lying to me."

"There is nothing we can do about it, so might as well work with what is given to us." explained Choji

"I guess." said Ino as she noticed the sky was getting darker.

"Do you want to go back?" asked Choji

"No." said Ino as she looked up at the stars who where just coming out "Let's stay a little bit longer."

"Alright." said Choji as he stayed beside Ino.

Back in the woods, Shikamaru stopped at a small stream to get a drink; because of Tala's orders he had no cups so he had to use his hands to get a drink. He scooped the water up in his dirty hands, as he drank the water ran down the side of his face.

"_This fucking sucks, I have ran three days without rest, stopping only to gather food like berries and to use the restroom." _thought Shikamaru as his stomach growled a bit as he put his hand back into the water for another drink. _"And I am hungry as hell."_

Just then he noticed a fish had swum into his hands. With the instincts of a wild animal he grabbed the fish before grabbing a rock killing it. Then he bit into the side and started eating.

"How the mightily have fallen." laughed Tala as she appeared on the other side of the stream "A genius who thinks for a living eating like an animal. What would your bitch Temari think?"

"Leave Temari alone." growled Shikamaru as he tightened his fist.

"Ah did I hit a nerve?" said Tala "Face it Shikamaru you are a cloud watching little boy, not worthy of Temari even if she is a bitch."

"Stop it!" yelled Shikamaru as dark brown demon wolf chakra engulfed his body. He jumped forward punching Tala hard in the face. Tala went flying hard into a nearby tree.

"Temari is not a bitch….I LOVE HER!" growled Shikamaru as Tala got back onto her four paws. "And I will not let you attack her."

"Very good Shikamaru you have taken your first step to becoming a true summoner of the demon wolves." stated Tala as blood appeared at the corners of her mouth.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" growled Shikamaru as he glared at Tala with pure hate.

"Basically Shikamaru I am trying to get you to act like a wolf." said Tala "To not think as much and to go with your gut. And defending the woman you love, the woman you want to be your mate from attacks is one of the things, that separate us from our enemies. You knew full well that I could kill you in an instant but yet you attacked me to defend Temari's honor, you acted like an animal."

"And what does acting like an animal have to do with anything!" growled Shikamaru

"Take a look at your arm." Said Tala as Shikamaru looked at his arms. They were different they where sharp black 9 in long claws for finger nails and his arms looked like they belonged to a body builder. His hands where black fur from the elbow down and dark brown from the shoulder up. It was around that time that he noticed that his face had pushed out into a muzzle with a wolf like nose and a row full of sharp teeth. He could feel his now longer tongue inside the muzzle.

"What is this?" asked Shikamaru

"Sage mode." said Tala "You have not mastered it yet, but when you do you will become what is the word you human's have…a werewolf?"

"And Naruto…Sakura…Hinata and the others?" asked Shikamaru

"There sage modes are basically the same, werefoxes, werelion, weresnakes, werescorpin and wereshark." said Tala "In that form you would be all but unstoppable, to use an example you would understand, you will have the power of a five tailed demon and that is before you even train in that form. However to reach that level you must contact with your element, understanding yourself and of course acting like the demon you are summoning."

"What?" asked Shikamaru

"Shikamaru each demon group is a different race, as such we hold different traits in high regard." said Tala "Foxes like people who don't give up and will not turn their back on their friends. Lions like people who are strong willed but yet tender and kind. We wolves like intelligence and like our fox cousin people who don't give up on their friends."

"And the animal thing?" asked Shikamaru

"Shikamaru you have the intelligence in fact maybe too much intelligence." said Tala "I called Temari a bitch so that you would get angry and actually follow your gut. Because Shikamaru sometimes you can't think your way out of a problem, you need to learn to be sonatas and to strike out without a plan."

"But Asuma-sensie always says if you fail to plan to plan to fail." said Shikamaru

"Yes, but plans never go perfectly and you need to be able to think on your feet." said Tala "In fact sometimes going in without a plan can confuse an enemy. Which gives you the upper hand."

"I'll take your word on it." said Shikamaru as he channeled chakra into his body as it returned to normal.

"Now that I reached my goal of making you act more animal like let's get to the mountain shall we?" asked Tala

"We are still days away." said Shikamaru

"By foot but…" said Tala as her eyes glowed for a second nothing happened then Shikamaru felt as if he was flying. Next moment he found himself at the foot at a giant mountain. "Only a few seconds away by teleportation justu."

"Now set up camp, rest and eat because tomorrow your real training begins." said Tala as Shikamaru noticed that all his supplies, the same supplies he had left back in the Nara forest was at his feet.

"I am not going to like this am I?" asked Shikamaru

"You will like the results but not the process." said Tala with a grin

Back in the Leaf Inoichi reached the door of Choza Akimichi.

"What is up Inoichi?" asked Choza

"Choza have you told Choji yet about our deal?" asked Inoichi as he followed Choza into his lounge.

"No, I was going to tell him during supper but he didn't show up." said Choza as he pulled a drink for him and his friend.

"It isn't like Choji to miss a meal." said Inoichi as he took the drink.

"It isn't like anyone from our clan." said Choza "You know full well the reasons why my clan is known as the fat clan."

"Because your clan uses the carioles' stored in fat as extra sources of chakra." said Inoichi

"Ya, but why are you asking about our deal? It still stands doesn't it?" asked Choza

"Ya, but something came up and I wasn't able to tell Ino today and I didn't want Choji to say something to her and have her do something stupid to Choji." said Inoichi

"Understandable." said Choza "However I am concerned about where my son went off to."

"He went on a walk with Ino." said Choji's mother as she appeared in the doorway.

"A walk with Ino?" asked Inoichi

"Ya, I saw them though the window as I prepared supper." said Choji's mother

"Well then. Ino and Choji going out on a three hour walk." said Choza "Maybe our deal will not upset them as much as we first believed."

"Maybe." said Inoichi as he downed his drink. "But if Ino is forced to do anything she hates it, even if she likes it and would have done it on her own in time."

"That doesn't make sense." said Choza

"Then have the opposite sex ever made sense to us?" asked Inoichi as Choza laughed.

**Well I hope you had a great 4****th**** of July, also I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was ok that in this chapter I didn't have any Naruto or Sakura, don't worry they are back next chapter. I wanted to bring out some more of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru and I feel I have done it. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Unexpected **

The sun was coming up over the Leaf village when Naruto and Sakura reached the gate.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we are almost home." said Sakura as she gave Naruto her shoulder for support to help him walk. He had lost a lot of chakra when he used the thunder god technique to escape from the blast.

"Sakura-chan it is only 5 in the morning the gates are still closed." said Naruto as he looked to the still closed main gate.

"Open the gates." ordered Sakura as she looked up at the Jonnin standing at the top of the main gate.

"No." stated the Jonnin

"Why not?" asked Sakura

"The Gates to the village are not to be opened till at least 6 in the morning." stated the Jonnin

"But we are ninjas of the Leaf and we to get into the village." said Sakura

"That is debatable." said the Jonnin

"What are you doing?" asked another ninja an ANBU walked up to the jonnin "Open the gates before I report you to the Hokage."

"The Hokage is a demon lover." Reported the jonnin

"She is still the Hokage so you will open this door before I kick your ass." stated the ANBU as the Jonnin glared at him for a second before grandly giving the order to open the gate. The ANBU jumped down and stood before Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you two ok?" asked the ANBU

"Just used a bit too much chakra in a justu." explained Naruto "Thanks Neji."

"Why am I not surprised you knew it was me." stated Neji as he took off his mask.

"Well your hair and combined with your sent was a giveaway." said Naruto

"Are you heading to the hospital?" asked Neji

"No." said Naruto

"Yes, we are." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto

"Sakura-chan I only need some bed rest that is all." said Naruto as the two of them looked into each other's eyes as if having an argument just by looking at each other.

"You are going to be checked out in the hospital even if I have to drag you there myself." stated Sakura with such force that Naruto gave in.

"Alright I'll go." said Naruto

"Good boy." said Sakura

"But I am telling you I am fine." stated Naruto

"Let me decide that after an examination" said Sakura as the two of them headed toward the Leaf village hospital.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was waking up and making his breakfast.

"Shikamaru, there is something we need to do." said Tala

"What is that?" asked Shikamaru "And if it is running up the mountain it can wait until after I finish breakfast."

"Well that isn't what I was talking about but we are going to do that." said Tala "But first we need to find out your chakra type."

"You're talking about elemental type's right?" asked Shikamaru

"Correct." said Tala as she held a piece of paper in her tail. "I am assuming you know the drill?"

"Ya." said Shikamaru as he took the paper "I never understood why we didn't do this in school."

"I don't know either, every demon wolf has this done by the age of one hundred basically that is a toddler in humans terms." said Tala

"It's hard to believe one hundred is consider a toddler." said Shikamaru

"We age slower and that means we grow up slower." said Tala "Most demons don't even mate until they are 16 or 17 million years old and that is the time they enter the army or the trade they decided to follow."

"I see." said Shikamaru as he channeled chakra into the paper to his surprise it crumpled up. "Lightening?"

"You seamed surprised?" asked Tala

"A little I just thought I would be Earth or maybe fire but lightening?" asked Shikamaru

"I think it fits." said Tala "Think of it this way, you think outside of the box and come up with ideas that no one would ever think off."

"You're relating those ideas with bolts of lightning?" asked Shikamaru

"In a way, but either way lightening will be very useful in combat against the scorpions." said Tala "Now Shikamaru prepare yourself because we are going to climb this mountain."

"This is going to be troublesome." said Shikamaru

A couple of hours later Naruto sat in the hospital bed.

"Come on why do I have to stay here?" asked Naruto "You yourself said I just used too much chakra."

"Ya, and you being you will want to go out and start training again." said Sakura "So you are going to stay in this hospital bed so that I can keep an eye on you while I get some of the hospital work I missed done."

"Fine." said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Now I have to do some rounds so you rest here and when I come back you are gone….let's just say it would be best for you not to be gone." explained Sakura as she turned off the lights before leaving the room.

For the most part everything went well; it was just like any other day. Checking up on people, setting a few bones of ninjas who came back from missions, looking in on some long term patients but overall everything seemed normal.

"So forehead your back?" asked Ino as she walked up to Sakura.

"Ya." said Sakura as she signed the chart of the last person she checked on.

"So how did your little hunt go?" asked Ino

"Pretty well we killed two more of the Akatsuki including there leader." said Sakura as she picked up the next chart.

"That leaves two…three members left?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Sakura "Listen Ino I would love to chat but this kid has a possible broken arm and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Understandable." said Ino

"Why don't we have a girls night out on the town, you, me, Tenten and if Temari is still in town?" asked Sakura

"I would be all for that but…." said Ino as she lowered her head.

"But what?" asked Sakura

"Listen Sakura, last night I was talking to Choji and he told me his clan and the Hyuuga clan have banned you from their shops and from their food stands." said Ino as Sakura lowered her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sorry but I thought it would be best if I told you before you go into a shop."

"Thanks Ino." said Sakura "I just wish this whole hate Naruto-kun thing would stop."

"Ya, maybe I can think of something else, a girl's day at the hot springs or something?" asked Ino "They are owned by my clan after all."

"Ya I guess that will work." said Sakura as she leaned against the door to the patient room.

"Talk to you later forehead." said Ino as Sakura nodded her head before entering. What she found was a young boy maybe five or six years old holding his arm as he sat on the treatment table with his mom standing beside him.

"Well hello there and what happened to you?" asked Sakura as she walked up to the boy with a smile on her face. Sakura just loved treating kids and making them happy. To her surprise the boy didn't answer he just sat there holding his arm. "Well I am Miss Haruno and I am going to fix you up. Now let me see your arm."

"No." stated the boy

"Don't be afraid I will not hurt you, I am going to fix your arm and make you feel all better." said Sakura as she got down and looked into the boy's eyes to calm him.

"No." said the boy again

"Don't be afraid." said Sakura as her hand was encased in green healing chakra "It will all be over in a few minutes and then you can get out of the scary hospital."

Sakura slowly reached out and touched the boy's arm, to her amazement the boy ripped it away from her in what had to be extremely painful. Then he turned at her and spat in her face.

"I am not scared of the hospital I am scared of you demon scum." cried the boy "I want a doctor not a demon."

"I agree son." said the boy's mother as she glared at Sakura, who had stood up and whipped the spit from her face. "I don't want my son anywhere near demons like you. So get a real doctor, a human doctor not a demon."

Sakura was taken a back, she never would believe that something like this would happen.

"Very well, but know this I am human just like you." Said Sakura

"Ya, right demon." said the boy as Sakura turned and walked out of the room "I hope you burn in hell!"

Sakura just walked toward the center nursing station.

"The kid in room 3 needs a different doctor." said Sakura as the head nurse looked at her.

"Why what is up?" asked the Nurse

"The mother and the kid don't want me." said Sakura

"Why the only one better then you in medical justu is Lady Tsunade and maybe Lady Shizune." said the nurse

"They don't want someone they see as a demon treating them." said Sakura sadly.

"Ah…." said the Nurse "One of those."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as she looked up at the nurse.

"Well…" said the head nurse

"Just tell me." ordered Sakura

"I am sorry Sakura but just over half the people you treated complained." said the nurse

"But they didn't say anything to me when I was healing them." said Sakura

"I know but they requested a note in their files too not have you be their doctor again." said the nurse "I am sorry Sakura."

"I am going to leave for the day." said Sakura "I am not going to treat people who don't want my help."

"Please stay, you're the best we have." said the nurse

"Thanks but no thanks." said Sakura as she headed toward Naruto's room.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was freezing his but off as he climbed to the top of the mountain. His hands gripped into a hand hold in the ice as he finished climbing up the top of the mountain. As Shikamaru reached the top of the mountain he was greeted by something he had never seen before.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Tala as she appeared beside him.

"Ya." said Shikamaru as he looked at the land from the mountain top, from here he could see into the massive mountain range that made up Earth country and the forest and rivers that made up fire country.

"Just think Shikamaru in four years a war like none you humans have ever seen will begin at this very spot." said Tala

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru "Why would it start here?"

"Because Shikamaru." said Tala as she looked down at the base of the mountain far below and the strangely flat plan. "This is where the last battle of the last demon was fought."

"And the demon code demands that this war begins where the last one ended." said Tala "And believe me you humans have no idea what a demon war is like."

"You where there weren't you?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, it was my first battle. I was a young message runner, running back and forth bring messages back from main commanders to the frontline commanders." said Tala as she remembered being scared shitless as she ran back and forth dodging different attacks. "You will need to be ready for anything and that means being armed."

"Armed?" asked Shikamaru as he noticed a scroll under Tala's paw.

"This is for you straight from the forges from the demon wolf armory." said Tala as Shikamaru took the scroll. He unsealed it only to find eight knives each about six inches long, each one of the knives was flat on one side with the other side being razor sharp, with a curve at the top. (Think of a K-bar knife.)

"What is this made out off?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at the steal, it was heavy and the reports said that demon steal was light.

"It's demon wolf steal, the strongest form of steal, not even snake skin armor can stand up to it." said Tala "However it is extremely heavy and can only be forged into times about six inches long, because it is just so hard to mold."

"Demon snake skin armor?" asked Shikamaru

"Every one of the demons has a special item that only they have." said Tala "Snakes have their snake skin armor, scorpions have the most deadly toxin ever created, sharks have an oil that they can coat on metals that makes them stronger. Foxes have a silk that is extremely light and flexible, the lions have a thread which is just as strong as human steal but can channel chakra."

"And you have wolf steal?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes." said Tala as she looked at a rock "Shikamaru throw that knife at the rock and don't use any chakra."

"All right?" said Shikamaru as he tossed the knife at the rock, to his amazement the knife went straight though the stone as if it was butter.

"Demon wolf steel goes though anything Shikamaru." said Tala as Shikamaru picked up the knife to his amazement there was not a mark on it. "And when the war comes you will need it."

"Alright." said Shikamaru as he took the knives.

Later that night Sakura's head rested on Naruto's chest, she hadn't told him about the incident with the kid in the hospital or the fact that it seemed that she wouldn't be able to do her job at the hospital. She had come to the conclusion quickly that she would rather have Naruto more than anything else.

"_Ya Fuck those village idiots!"_ said Inner Sakura _"All we need is Naruto-kun."_

"_Ya." _answered Sakura back as she breathed in Naruto's scent. Ever since she became a demon summoner she noticed that her sense of smell, her hearing had increased just like her healing rate, however something was different Naruto smelled somewhat different. It didn't smell bad in fact it turned her on. _"I wonder if Naruto-kun is using a different shampoo or something?"_

"_If he is then he needs to keep it." _answered Inner Sakura as her mind flashed images of her and Naruto engaged in some very mature activities, activities that would make Jiriaya himself blush. Sakura's body resounded to her imagination like any human would.

"_Stop it, you know about the whole take things slow and the fact that we can only mate with one person for life." _said Sakura

"_Be we know that one person is Naruto-kun…so why not jump him and take him all for ourselves." _said Inner Sakura _"Sure he will complain a bit but not for long."_

"_We will wait until Naruto-kun is ready." _said Sakura back _"Now let me get some sleep, I have to train tomorrow."_

"_Fine, but sooner rather than later your give in and those dreams about Naruto-kun will come true."_ reported Inner Sakura as she let Sakura fall asleep.

After a good night sleep Sakura awoke to the worst headache she had ever had in her entire life. It was worst then that party she had with Ino and the others when they where 15 and she got drunk for the first real time.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as she rushed to the bathroom to find some headache meds.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he appeared in the doorway, when he appeared her headache got a lot worst.

"Naruto-kun…I don't know what is wrong but I have a monster head ache." stated Sakura as she reached for some pills.

"Sakura-chan that isn't a headache." said Naruto

"How do you know?" asked Sakura

"Because I have it too." said Naruto

"How can you have a headache too?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her temples. "The odds of two people both having headaches at the same time is small."

"Sakura-chan, when we got demon fox chakra we became part demon foxes and as such we share some physical traits with demon foxes." explained Naruto

"Ya, the whole we have a better sense of smell, hearing and healing." said Sakura

"Ya but it also means like regular foxes we have a mating season." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I was a little saddened by the lack of reviews in the past two chapters. I am not out for reviews, I would write even if I didn't get reviews but I do like reading reviews. Now please keep reading and please keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 Mating Season**

"Ya but it also means we have a mating season." said Naruto as Sakura looked up at him.

"What?" asked Sakura

"Basically I am the source of your headache and until we mate or the season ends in 5 to 8 days. Also the closer we are to each other the worst our headaches will be." said Naruto "Why don't you summon Katara, she will be able to explain things better than I can."

With that Naruto let the room; it was strange when Naruto left the room Sakura's headache lifted. She listened as Naruto got dressed and left the bedroom and finally the house all together.

_"I guess I better summon Katara." _said Sakura as she bit her thumb and ran though hand signs. When she was done she slammed her hand against the marble floor as Katara appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the?" asked Katara as she looked around to see Sakura sitting on the edge of the bath tub. "Sakura what is wrong?"

"Monster headache and Naruto-kun said it was…."

"Breading season." answered Katara as Sakura nodded her head "I can smell it."

"What does this mean?" asked Sakura

"What you think it means." Said Katara "You are part demon fox and that means going through what every female fox goes though once a year. A breading or mating season, it's like your human….period, but only once a year."

"My period was never liked this." said Sakura as she rubbed her temples "It's like a…."

"A consistent need to jump on Naruto and fuck his brains out?" asked Katara as Sakura nodded her head. "It's is a mating season which means you can't stop of thinking of ways to fuck the man you see as your mate. And we know who that is."

"Naruto-kun." answered Sakura

"Also you two must have synced up." said Katara "I can smell his too."

"Synced up?" asked Sakura

"See males also have a breading season in which they want to fuck the brains out of females." said Katara "Synced up is when a male and a female naturally time their mating season to match each other that way they can solve each other's need."

"And Naruto's and mine are linked together?" asked Sakura

"Ya. See when a female goes into heat they release a scent telling males that they are ready to be taken by the male they choice and Males release a scent of their own which is a like a sign saying "I am the best fox in town and you and I would be perfect together" said Katara with a perverted grin."It is a good thing for when you two finally mate, it will blow your freaking mind, mating season sex is the best sex."

"But what if Naruto-kun and I don't want to mate just yet?" asked Sakura

"Then you will just have to fight it, like every other none mated female fox." said Katara

"But this is so bad." said Sakura "And Naruto and I need to work together in training."

"Well it last only five to eight days but if you really want it to end it, than just do it with Naruto." said Katara "The headache will go away once you two mate."

"Then how come Naruto acted so normally?" asked Sakura

"Well Naruto had a few more years experience dealing with it." said Katara "But believe me he is going crazy right now."

Katara was right when it came to Naruto going crazy, he had gotten dress and the moment he walked out the door he started sprinting toward the massive track that was built just inside wall of the village to allow ninjas and villagers alike to go for a run. However while most villagers ran only a mile or two and ninjas ran five or six miles during a single workout. Naruto did ten miles beating his own personal time by two minutes however even this couldn't get his mind off doing things to Sakura that where so dirty that not even Jiriaya would put it in his book. After the 20th mile Naruto finally stopped to get a drink at one of the many drinking fountains spread out over the running path.

"Fox brat." said a voice from behind him as Naruto turned to see Kiba and Akamaru standing there with a grin.

"What do you want dog breath?" asked Naruto with his own grin

"I am just wondering if you heard anything about Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Sorry Kiba I haven't seen or heard anything." said Naruto

"Is there any way you could find her?" asked Kiba

"There is a way." said Naruto "I could go to the demon lion world…"

"Great can I come; I need to talk to Hinata." Interrupted Kiba

"Let me finish, but you can't come because you are not a demon summoner or a welcomed guest." said Naruto as Kiba lowered his head.

"Perfect just fucking perfect." said Kiba as he suddenly stopped and smile. "But you can go right?"

"Ya?" asked Naruto wondering where this was going.

"Then you can give a message to Hinata for me." said Kiba

"Ok, but if it is a mussy love message then I wouldn't be the best messenger since we are cousins." said Naruto

"Ok, what if I write a letter to her and you deliver it for me?" asked Kiba

"Ya, I can do that." answered Naruto

"Thanks." said Kiba "It's just she left without saying anything and I really need to tell her some things."

"I see." said Naruto "Kiba would you be up for getting a late breakfast?"

"It's going to be hard to find a place since your band from pretty much everywhere." said Kiba

"Almost every there, there is one place I am stilled welcomed." said Naruto as he and Kiba started heading toward the far edges of the village.

Meanwhile in the Snake demon world Sasuke worked on his own training. In order to help with his training he was given his training field and living area. However his training field wasn't his alone.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin as she appeared on the edge of the training field.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he looked at his teammate and now next door neighbor.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some justus?" asked Karin as Sasuke thought for a second.

"Fine…it may make you slightly more useful." said Sasuke "But not a Justu…a weapon would be more useful."

"What sort of weapon do you think I should use?" asked Karin

"A distance weapon, so go find some distance weapon you want to learn and then come back." Said Sasuke as Karin went toward the demon snake forge to find a weapon for her.

"So this is your hidden spot?" asked Kiba as he and Naruto sat in a food stand of what could be the worst food stand Kiba had ever seen. All the equipment looked older than him; the roof that was to stop any rain from coming in was full of holes.

"Ya, it may not be the best but it works." said Naruto as his food came up.

"Not the best? Really I had no idea." said Kiba as he rolled his eyes before looking behind him to see what he would call the slums of the Leaf Village. It was the part of the village which he knew had the highest crime rate and the lowest income. It was the part of town where new comers to the Leaf Village and the poorest of poor lived. This was the part of town in which his mom would kill him if she saw him in that part of town.

"It's the only place that will take me." said Naruto as he rubbed his temples "And what makes it worse is that they are now stopping Sakura-chan from using the food stands and stores."

"Naruto I wish there was something I could do to help you but there isn't much I can do until I take control of the clan." said Kiba "And even then I can't do much."

"I am not worried about me Kiba." said Naruto

"You're worried about Sakura." said Kiba as he looked into his drink "You just want the best for her, you want her to have a happy life and to know she is safe."

"You're talking about Hinata aren't you?" asked Naruto

"Ya." said Kiba "I have loved her since we were in school."

"I wouldn't have guessed that." said Naruto

"Well I couldn't come out and say it because of her crush on you." said Kiba "Her happiness means more than anything to me, even if she didn't end up with me."

"That is how I felt about bring Sasuke back for Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"Ya, but she came around to you." said Kiba "Or has the story I heard about you two living together and sleeping together a lie?"

"Well sleeping in the same bed but not sex." said Naruto with a grin "Well not yet."

"Well if what I am smelling is true then it may not be long." said Kiba as he grinned himself as Naruto's eyes widened. "Mating season right?"

"How did you know?" asked Naruto

"My clan has an affirmation with dogs and that means that we share some traits with them like my shaper teeth and a breeding season." said Kiba

"I had no idea." said Naruto

"It isn't something we like to talk about, it is a clan secret." said Kiba "So does this have to do with the fact you had the fox in you?"

"It is more about the fact that Sakura-chan and I are part demon fox." said Naruto

"Ah Sakura has it too?" asked Kiba with a laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Naruto

"You know my older sister Hana?" asked Kiba

"I know of her." said Naruto

"Well let's just say she went crazy on her boyfriend now husband when she was in the season." said Kiba "I saw him the morning after and he could barely walk but he was smiling."

"The thing is demon foxes mate for life." said Naruto

"Same with mine clan." said Kiba "The question you have to ask is do you love her?"

"Ya, more than anything." said Naruto

"And if she loves you, then your set." said Kiba

"But we are so young?" said Naruto

"That is what birth control justus are for and beside most ninjas don't know if they are going to die on the next mission so they have to spend as much time with their love ones as possible." said Kiba

"The demon war is coming too." said Naruto "I can't image losing her."

"So spend as much time as possible with her now." said Kiba as he stood up and paid for his lunch "Now I am going to write a letter to Hinata and I suggest you talk to Sakura because she is likely going crazy about now."

Naruto stood up and paid for his meal before heading home and to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" yelled Naruto as he entered the house.

"In here Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto entered the kitchen to see Sakura eating her own lunch. Her back was to him as she eating what smelled like a chicken salad.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Naruto

"A little Katara told me some ways to help me, some justu's that help with the headache." said Sakura "However my head still hurts like a bitch."

"Maybe I can help." said Naruto as he leaned forward an started planting kisses on Sakura's neck. Sakura couldn't help but let out a low moan as she realized that her headache was going way.

"I thought you wanted to wait Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as she left her lunch alone before spinning around so that she could look Naruto in the eyes as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Do you want to wait?" asked Naruto as he looked into the woman he loves eyes. Her answer came in the form of a kiss on the lips.

"No." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto cheek before biting softly on his ear lobe. "I love you Naruto-kun."

Sakura's arms went around taking off Naruto's black cloak leaving him. Only in his dark grey jonnin vest and his pants. While Sakura kissed Naruto her figures found their way to the top of the vest and the zipper. As she pulled it down a loud banging sound filled the air causing both of them to stop what they were doing.

"What was that?" asked Sakura as the knock came again "Someone is at the door."

"Forget about it." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura again. "They will go away."

"Naruto, I know your there." said Tsunade voice from the other side of the door. "The Council wants to have to talk to you."

"Shit." said Naruto

"Go." said Sakura before whispering in his ear "It will let me get something ready for you to come back."

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he kissed Sakura again.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I was worried with the lack of the reviews that no one liking where the story was going. However you have shown me that is a lie. I post this new chapter ahead of my normal timeframe of Monday and Friday updates (Every once in a while Wednesday). However we have reached 1,000 reviews so I update early. I would like to thank you all for reaching 1000 reviews. Now until time, keep reading and keep reviewing, Wilkins75 **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Naruto and Sakura**

"Ok why are we here?" asked Naruto as he entered the council room to find the other members waiting for him.

"So glad you could join us Namikaze." said Haishi

"So what is the emergency?" asked Naruto

"It's time to go over the village budget." said Haishi

"You have got to be kidding me?" asked Naruto as he mentally kicked himself for leaving Sakura for this.

"You are a member of the council and as such you have to stay here while we debate the budget." said Haishi with a grin. _"Maybe I can get him so board that he will make a punishable mistake and then I can get him removed from the council."_

Meanwhile Shikamaru was running though a training course created by Tala.

"Move Shikamaru." ordered Tala as Shikamaru climbed over a wooden wall before jumping down. However the moment he touched the ground it gave way to a hidden sink hole full of seemly sharp sticks. Shikamaru moved fast and channeled chakra to his feet. The chakra prevented him from being poked by the sticks.

"You need to pay attention Shikamaru." ordered Tala as Shikamaru climbed out of the hole. "You need to learn how to work with your demon chakra."

"How is demon chakra different then human chakra?" asked Shikamaru "Well apart from being stronger."

"Just send some demon chakra into your eyes." ordered Tala as Shikamaru channeled demon chakra into his eyes. Now each demon chakra was a different color red for foxes, purple for snakes and dark brown for wolves. Also unlike foxes his eyes remained the same only took on a golden color like a wild wolf. Shikamaru was amazed that he could actually see everything in extreme detail. He could make out the details in the soil from where Tala had dug the hole. If he had used demon chakra earlier he could have seen the hole before he had jumped into it.

"I have a lot to learn." said Shikamaru

"Don't worry you have dealing with it better than most humans." said Tala "And in time you will master all the skills."

Back in the Leaf Sakura was making a quick stop at her mom's little shop located in the main market. The shop her mom ran sold candles and incents and had become known for being the best shop in the village. Because it was known for being the best spot the shop was full of people buying.

Sakura entered the shop which was like a second home, she remembered when as a little kid she would help out around the shop. She didn't want to bother her mother and she wanted to get back to the house if Naruto had showed up, so she went straight for her favorite part of the shop, the scented candles.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked her mother as she saw her daughter smelling a candle.

"Ah, Mom." said Sakura as she hugged her mom.

"It's good to see you Sakura, but why are you here?" asked Rin Haruno again.

"Well Naruto's place kind of smells from his training cloths." lied Sakura

"I see, so now that you tried to lie to me what are you really doing?" asked Rin as Sakura flinched.

"How come you can always tell when I am lying?" asked Sakura

"It's a skill that comes from being a parent." said Rin "So are you going to tell me the truth?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she couldn't come out and say what she and Naruto were planning to do.

"You need candles for a romantic evening don't you?" asked Rin

"Yes." admitted Sakura as Rin smiled a bit.

"So are you planning what I think you are planning?" asked her mother

"Is that a problem?" asked Sakura

"No…you and Naruto belong together." said Rin "Just no grandkids so soon ok?"

"Ok mom." said Sakura with a smile

"Besides who am I to complain your father and I first did it around your age." said Rin with a grin as Sakura made a face.

"Mom…I so didn't need to know that." said Sakura

"Ya, but part of being a parent is grossing out your kid when they get older." said Rin "Now I have some candles that should be perfect for this."

An hour later Naruto still sat in the meeting going over the budget for the village they had moved from street lights to the public parks and they still had ten more things to go over. Haishi wasn't letting anything get by, everything had to be done by the book, debates on everything was required.

"Do we really need to spend all day doing this?" asked Inoichi as he and the other council members sat board out of their minds, only Haishi seemed to be enjoying it.

"Yes." said Haishi as he noticed the door to the council room as a demon fox walked in.

"Katara?" asked Naruto as the demon fox walked up to Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura told me you where in a meeting." said Katara

"This has nothing to do with you DEMON, so get out." snapped Haishi

"Did you forget that I am Naruto's second so I can take his place in this meeting." said Katara with a grin.

"Only if Naruto can not show." said Haishi with a grin of his own.

"Yes, but I have clan business to attend too." said Naruto "That allows me to leave."

"What sort of clan business? You are your clan." said Tsume "What sort of business could you possibly have?"

"You can't ask him what his clan busyness is, it is against the law." said Shikaku "It would be like me asking you what your clan business is."

"Mine clan isn't a demon clan." growled Tsume

"The law makes no distinction." said Inoichi as Choza glared at him "We must follow the law."

"So Katara will you take my spot." said Naruto as he stood up and Katara climb up into the Namikaze clan chair.

"Surely." said Katara "Now where were we?"

Naruto didn't waste any time as he left the council room and ran as fast as possible toward his home. He walked through the door to find nothing, everything seemed calm and quiet.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he walked into the leaving room and found nothing. _"Where is she?"_

Then he heard a flickering of flames coming from the bedroom which lead him toward the closed door. When he opened it to find it darkened the bed sheets had been changed from their normal ones to red silk. On the dresser draws and nightstands where scented strawberry candles giving off the only light.

Suddenly he felt two hands wrapped around his neck as Sakura moved from her hiding spot behind the door.

**Mature content so if you don't want to read skip to the end. THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons on June 4****th**** 2012. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

"Do you like the set up Naruto-kun?" whispered Sakura in his ear as she kissed his neck. Naruto spun around as he caught her lips. Sakura let out a low moan as she kissed Naruto. As they where kissing she felt Naruto's tongue lick the top of her of lip asking her premising, which she quickly gave. Soon there tongues where battling for domination which Naruto won only because Sakura was busy with something else. She was busy pulling Naruto's cloak off, leaving him in a black normal dark grey shirt and his black plants. The two of them just keep kissing until finally they had to stop from lack of air. As the two of them stood there just looking into each other's eyes Sakura's hands wrapped around Naruto's neck and his hands resting on her hip.

Naruto couldn't help but look down at what Sakura was wearing or better yet what she wasn't wearing. Sakura was dressed in deep red silk lingerie.

"You like Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura with a grin, if it was any other person looking at her like Naruto was she would have punched them out, however when Naruto looked at her it made her feel sexy.

"Yes." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura as his hands slide between the straps on Sakura's bottom and her skin.

"Now…now…Naruto-kun that isn't fair." said Sakura as she pulled Naruto's hands up.

"What is it Sakura-chan did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto worried that he did something wrong.

"No…it is just you are over dressed and it isn't fair for me to be naked and you to be fully dressed." said Sakura as she undid Naruto's belt buckle before pulling it off. "Now let's get you more conifable."

"Fine by me." said Naruto as Sakura's hands went under his shirt slowly lifting it up and over Naruto's body letting her see that chest. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked at the results of all that training, the six pack was clear as day but yet it didn't look unnatural. Once his shirt was off Sakura stood up and retook his lips. However she didn't stay at his lips she kissed her way down his neck, then down his chest before finally stopping at top of his pants.

"It's time for so those to come off Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a grin as she pulled down the zipper on Naruto's pants. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto afraid that his man hood wasn't big enoth for her.

"Orange boxers, do you always have to wear something orange?" asked Sakura

"No I don't." said Naruto with a wink as Sakura grinned understanding what it met. Naruto didn't know what happened as suddenly Sakura pushed him down onto the bed. Naruto bounced a little bit before coming to a stop on his back, looking up at Sakura standing over him with a grin on her face.

"Are you ready to play Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as she got onto the bed and slowly crawled on all fours toward Naruto. Naruto's hand found itself on the back of Sakura's head as he pulled her into a kiss

**End scene**

Hours later the two of them lied in each other arms, their cloths spread across the room without a care.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she felt sleep starting to take her.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he placed his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. He could smell what they had been doing, he could smell her scent mixed in with his and it smelled great.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my vixen." said Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"_Naruto-kun's vixen." _thought Sakura "_Sounds so perfect." _

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Naruto and Sakura finally did it and now they are mated. Now normally the next update would be on Friday but since I have plans over the weekend I will update on Thursday. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 Girl's Day Out**

The sun was coming up over the Leaf, light was pouring in though the drawn shads hitting Sakura in the face. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Naruto's smiling sleeping face. Naruto's arms holding her tight making her feel so safe. His hot breath hitting the top of her head sent jolts of joy down her spine. She felt Naruto's leg move wrapping it around hers. Then it was the intoxicating smell that saturated the room filled her nose.

"_This feels so good."_ thought Sakura as she moved her head closer to Naruto. However she knew she couldn't stay in this haven for long.

She kissed his forehead before slowly sit up moving Naruto's hands which had wrapped around her body. As she stood up to head toward the shower and prepare for a day of training a hand shot up and grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping." said Sakura with a smile.

"I was." said Naruto as he pulled Sakura back down unto the bed as they started another round.

Across town Ino was eating her breakfast. Just as she was finishing her breakfast her father sat down at the table.

"Ino can I talk to you about something?" asked Inoichi as he drank his coffee, he had been waiting for a while to tell Ino about his deal with Choza but there was no delaying it, he was going to tell her today.

"Can it wait Dad I was going to see if I can the girls are up for a day at the hot spring?" asked Ino as she cleaned her place at the table.

"Alright but we need to have a sit down tonight." ordered Inoichi

"Ok, daddy." said Ino as she turned on the charm on her father as she headed out the door.

Back at the Namikaze compound Sakura and Naruto had just finished as the nuzzled into each other.

"That was great." Said Naruto

"Yes, it was." Said Sakura

"However there is one thing I am worried about." Said Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura

"Maybe I should have gotten a condom." said Naruto "Your mom would freak if you got pregnant."

"She would but don't worry, I know birth control justus and I used them before you came." said Sakura "So what are we planning to do today?"

"Well you need to work on controlling your element and your ability to enter sage mode." said Naruto "I have to work on mastering some of my father's justus."

"Can we skip lifting weights, my shoulder is killing me." said Sakura as she sat up and rubbed her shoulder "And here I thought demon chakra meant faster healing."

"Wait a second Sakura." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"You will not believe me so I will have to show you." said Naruto as he stood up as he headed toward a small hand held mirror. That is when Sakura saw it. Naruto's Tattoo had changed instead of showing just a blonde fox, it showed a pink fox along with the blonde fox in a circular formation with their noses and tails touching each other.

"Naruto-kun what happened to your tattoo?" asked Sakura "You have a tattoo of two foxes on your shoulder."

"So it happened to me too." said Naruto

"Too?" asked Sakura

"You have the same tattoo on your shoulder now too Sakura-chan." said Naruto "That's why your shoulder hurts."

"Well since the blonde fox represents you, the pink fox must mean me." said Sakura as she stood up and found a robe to put on, Naruto had slipped on a pair of shorts "Must be sign saying that we had sex."

"Makes sense." said Naruto as he found a new pair of boxers.

"It's more than that." said a voice from the other side of the door. "Can we come in."

"Sure." said Sakura as Katara and Saito opened the door.

"You just had to do it didn't you." said Saito "You had to mate with her."

"And what is wrong with me." growled Sakura

"Saito is just being Saito, pay the baka no mind." said Katara as she glared at Saito.

"So this tattoo, you said there was more too it?" asked Naruto

"It marks you two as mates for life, warning others to stay away." said Katara "There is also a small physic link."

"Physic link?" asked Sakura

"Basically if you practice you will be able to communicate with each other anywhere and at anytime." said Katara

"That would be useful in battle." said Saito

"Yes, but the more important thing is that you two are linked emotionally." said Katara "Basically you feel what the other feels. If one of you is upset then the other knows it, same goes for happiness, if you are in the mood or if you're in trouble."

"Maybe then I can finally understand woman better." laughed Naruto only to get a look from Sakura-chan. He quickly knocked it off.

"See she already has control over you Naruto." said Saito as he walked out of the room.

An hour later Sakura was about to heading out to training when suddenly a nock came from the front door. She opened it to find Ino standing there.

"There you are forehead." Said Ino

"What is it Piggy?" asked Sakura

"Well you know how I told you about a girl's day out?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Sakura as she realized that she had forgotten about Ino's plan.

"Well how does today work." said Ino

"I don't know I wanted to get some training in." said Sakura

"Come on forehead it's the last day that Temari will be the village until the finals of the Chunin exam in a month." said Ino "And I got my families private

"Go Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"But what about training?" asked Sakura

"You can't train all the time, so spend a day with the girls besides I have some things I need to do anyhow." said Naruto

"Alright." said Sakura as she followed Ino out the door. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the hot springs. When they reached it the workers glared at Sakura as they entered the locker room. Sakura tried to make sure that Ino didn't see the tattoo on her back, she didn't hid it because of shame but if Ino found out that is all they would be talking about during the day even though it was personal. Luckily the towel covered her body as she entered the private Yamanaka clan part of the hot spring. To her surprise Tenten and Temari where already there.

"What took you so long?" asked Tenten as she sat in the hot bobbling water.

"What did Ino have to drag you out of Naruto's bed?" asked Temari with a grin as she sat on the edge of the hot springs with her feet in the water.

"No, I was up." said Sakura as took the towel off before entering the water.

"Ya but your demon guards wouldn't let me in for a while, what was up with that?" asked Ino as she got into the water.

"They are guards, you are not suppose to get past them fast." said Sakura as she grinned at Ino.

"She has a point little cousin." said Temari as Sakura and Tenten looked at her.

"What?" asked Tenten "You two are cousins?"

"Second Cousins." said Temari "My Aunt was Ino's grandmother."

"How does that work?" asked Tenten

"She married my grandpa who was a spy for the Leaf in the Sand. My mom was born in the Sand, trained in it." said Ino "Then my mom finished their mission and they returned to the Leaf."

"Where she meet your dad and had you." said Sakura

"Ya." said Ino as she looked at her cousin "Apart from the blonde hair we share nothing in common. Temari sorry if I offend you but you are a tom boy."

"None taken, living in the sand we don't have time to worry about flowers like you flower girl." Said Temari

"What about Shikamaru?" asked Tenten

"Ya, we do share the little boy." said Temari

"Don't worry Temari I am not interested in your little boy." said Ino as Temari looked up and blushed a bit.

"So you do like Shikamaru?" asked Tenten with a smile

"It's kind of known secret Temari." said Sakura "However I don't think Shikamaru knows it."

"So what if I do like the little boy?" asked Temari "Tenten has Neji, Sakura has Naruto, hell Hinata has Kiba doesn't she? Why can't I have Shikamaru?"

"There is nothing wrong with it but Hinata and Kiba were forced together." said Sakura

"I don't think Kiba mind that much." said Ino as she reached up and undid her pony tail letting her hair flow naturally. It was weird for Ino to have her hair down.

"And what about you Ino…any guy in your life?" asked Tenten as Ino blushed.

"Yes do tell us Ino." said Temari as she got into the water as well.

Meanwhile in the demon world Naruto found himself standing before Citlali Lady of all demon lions.

"What brings you too our world Naruto?" asked Citlali as she sat on her throne

"I have a message for Hinata." said Naruto as he held an envelope in his hands

"From whom?" asked Citlali

"From Kiba but I also want to talk to her." said Naruto

"I see." said Citlali as she jumped down and head toward a training field. When they entered the field Naruto was surprised to see Hinata standing there with a long bow and arrow. Naruto watched as Hinata pulled back on the string before releasing the arrow and sent it flying down range hitting a bull's eyes on the target almost a mile away.

"Impressive." said Naruto as Hinata lowered her bow.

"It is a natural mix Byakugan and the bow and arrow." said Citlali as Hinata looked at Naruto. "I'll leave you all."

"Why have you come Naruto?" asked Hinata as she turned away and placed her weapons on a nearby table.

"Two things Hinata, first was to give you this." said Naruto as he held out Kiba's letter but Hinata refused to take it.

"Is that from Kiba?" asked Hinata

"Yes, he wanted me to give you it." said Naruto as Hinata shook her head

"He loves me doesn't he?" asked Hinata as Naruto just looked at his cousin. "I saw the signs but I didn't want to see them."

"You liked me at the time." said Naruto

"Ya." said Hinata "Tell Kiba that he should move on and find someone else."

"If we were not cousins and I had had told you that would that have stopped you from loving me?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"No, it wouldn't." said Hinata

"Then why do you think it will work on Kiba?" asked Naruto as Hinata tried to find the words "Hinata give dog boy a chance at your heart."

"I'll…I'll think about it." said Hinata as she took the letter "What was the second thing you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry, I should have found a way to stop you from getting the birdcage seal." said Naruto

"Don't worry about that Naruto." said Hinata as she lifted her bands to show her unmarked forehead. "The infusion of demon chakra destroyed the seal."

"That is great Hinata." said Naruto

"Maybe I should say the same thing about you and Sakura." said Hinata "That tattoo on your back means you two are matted yes?"

"Yes." said Naruto with a smile and a blush

"Good, I may have not seen it earlier but you two are great together." said Hinata

"Thanks for that Hinata." said Naruto as he suddenly hugged Hinata. Before this would have caused Hinata to faint on the spot but things had changed "If you ever need anything don't hastate to ask, we are family right?"

"Ya, we are family." said Hinata

"Well I'll leave you to keep training and to read your letter." said Naruto as he turned and to leave.

"Naruto." said Hinata as Naruto turned around and looked at her "I'll finish my training in three years."

"That is about how long it took to finish mine." said Naruto

"Well, after I finish you, Sakura, Shikamaru and myself should spend the final year working together." said Hinata "We will need to work together as a squad to win this war."

"Sounds like a plan." said Naruto with a smile

"So your tell Shikamaru?" asked Hinata "Lady Citilia told me he is training by the western mountains of Fire Country."

"No…why don't you tell Temari to tell him, the girls are spending the day at the Leaf village hot springs. I am sure they would be happy to see you." said Naruto "Besides Shikamaru would like to see Temari don't you think?"

"I believe they would." said Hinata as she looked down at the letter "But before I better read this."

"Sure we are dealing with Ino; she would spend the whole day at the Hot springs." said Naruto

"It's actually the hot springs and spa." said Hinata as Naruto shrugged.

"It was the place I always went to find that perverted teacher, Jiriaya." said Naruto "See you later Hinata."

"Bye Naruto." said Hinata as Naruto faded away.

After an hour of grilling by the other girls Ino couldn't stand it anymore.

"So we have it narrowed down between Lee and Choji now which one does Ino like?" asked Tenten

"My money is on Choji." said Temari as Ino looked up at her "Lee is too load for Ino."

"That reminds me where is Lee, he hasn't tried to ask me out in a while." Said Sakura

"I thought you and Naruto where a couple now?" asked Tenten

"We are but I didn't think Lee would accept that so fast." Said Sakura

"Well he and Guy went on a training mission; they should be back in a couple of days." Said Tenten

"They are in for a surprise." said Ino

"Stop trying to get off the hook." Said Temari

"Fine but this doesn't leave this room, I am not sure but I think I may like Choji." said Ino as the girls grinned but before anything could be said the hot springs opened. All the girls looked to see Hinata standing there with a towel around her.

"Hinata?" asked Sakura

"Mind if I join you?" asked Hinata

"Sure." said Ino as Hinata walked around and went into the hot springs across from Sakura. Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other from across the water, as Sakura tried to find words to talk to Hinata.

"Well this is strange." said Ino as Hinata and Sakura just looked at each other.

"Listen Hinata…about Naruto." said Sakura

"Don't worry about it." said Hinata "I already talked to Naruto."

"Really?" asked Sakura

"How do you think I knew about this little get together?" asked Hinata "He came to the demon world to drop a letter from Kiba"

"So you are ok about Naruto-kun and me?" asked Sakura "You used to love him."

"Yes, I did." said Hinata "But that was before I found out he was my cousin."

"Ya, that would have made it very gross." said Ino

"Besides I can't really say anything now because of the mark can I." said Hinata as the girls turned and looked at her.

"What mark?" asked Ino as Sakura shook her head before turning around to show the girls the tattoo on her back.

"What is that?" asked Tenten

"It is a demon seal of mating." explained Hinata "The pink fox representing Sakura and the blonde one is Naruto, it means they are mated."

"You're saying they had sex?" asked Ino

"Yes, and foxes like wolves and the lions only mate with one person for life." said Hinata "In a way she and Naruto are married now."

"Really?" asked Ino with a grin.

"So they are married for life?" asked Temari "Does this apply for you and little boy?"

"Ya." said Hinata "However I have no idea what will happen if I or Shikamaru should mate with someone who doesn't have demon chakra."

"You don't know?" asked Tenten

"We where the first human demon summoners and that mark come from the trading of demon chakra." said Hinata "Naruto and Sakura both have demon chakra so they could trade."

"I see." said Temari

"Ah Temari I was going to ask you to stop at Shikamaru's training field and tell him that we all plan to meet back up in three years so that we can have a year together to train." Said Hinata

"Sure where is the little boy's training field?" asked Temari

"North West Mountains." said Hinata

"That is a little bit out of your way." said Sakura

"Na, it will be fine." said Temari "I wouldn't mind seeing the little boy."

"I am sure you wouldn't mind." said Ino with a grin.

After a nice day at the hot springs the girls had parted ways, Temari back to her hotel room, Tenten to the apartment she now shared with Neji, Sakura back to the Namikaze estate, Hinata to the demon lion world and Ino back to her home.

She entered her home to find her father sitting in on of the living room's chairs waiting for her.

"Hello Dad." said Ino as she was almost walked past him and to her room.

"Ino we need to talk." said Inoichi

"Ya." said Ino as she sat down across from her dad on the couch.

"Well Ino you know it is tradition for not only our clan but almost every clan in the Leaf to arrange marriages." said Inoichi

"You arranged a marriage didn't you?" asked Ino.

"Yes and no." said Inoichi as he couldn't help but think how much Ino was acting like her mother.

"What does that mean?" asked Ino

"Well he wanted to arrange a marriage but knowing you wouldn't like that I changed the custom a bit." Said Inoichi

"How so?" asked Ino wondering where her father was going at.

"Well we arranged for you and his son to go on a date or two." said Inoichi "If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out."

"So you're just asking me to go out on a date or two with some boy?" asked Ino "And if I don't want to go on any more I don't have too?"

"No you don't you just have to surrender two evenings for dates." said her father

"I guess I can deal with that." said Ino as she crossed her arms in the same way her mom did when she had to do something she didn't want to do. "So who do you want me to go out with? someone from the Hatake or the Sarutobi clan? "

"No they are too young for arranged dating." Said Inoichi

"Ok if you set me up with bug boy I will say no right way, bugs inside a person freaks me out." Said Ino as her father shook his head.

"No, it's Choji." said Inoichi

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am sad to say because of upcoming finals I will likely not be updating till next week Friday. Sorry but I school comes first. However I leave for this short break on a high note. Now please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 Training all Around**

In strange turn, Naruto awoke first to see Sakura still sound asleep at his side. It was strange most of the time it was Sakura that woke up first but this time the tables were turned he got to enjoy seeing his sleeping mate, the woman he loved at his side. Slowly he sat up in bed just looking at his pink vixen sleeping; he could still smell what they had done for the second night in a row. When he was younger he dreamed of seeing Sakura like this but his dreams didn't compare to the reality of see Sakura laying in the nude on her stomach sound asleep her arms wrapped around his chest. He freed one of his arms and slowly started to rub Sakura's back earning a moan from her.

"Mmmm." said Sakura as she opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto still half asleep. "Little lower please."

Naruto slowly lowered his hand as he kept rubbing.

"I wish I could wake up like this every day." said Sakura

"Well you would have to wake up after me." said Naruto as Sakura laughed a bit.

"That happens once in a blue moon." said Sakura "Well it is better than nothing."

"Ya." said Naruto

"So I am guessing we make up for the training we missed yesterday." said Sakura

"Ya, we can't spend all day like this" said Naruto "There is a war coming and we need to get ready."

"Fine…but five more minutes." said Sakura

"Five minutes." said Naruto as he rubbed Sakura's back.

Meanwhile in the demon snake world Sasuke sat in the one of the last places most people would look, the records room. There lied out before him was all the scrolls he could find on different lightening justu's.

"Yes, these will be useful." said Sasuke as he looked at a different scroll "But this Death God lightening strike is very useful."

"Too bad you can't use that one." said Seamus as the King of all Demon snakes appeared.

"What do you mean I can't use it, you have the justu right here." said Sasuke

"Because that Justu requires you to sign the death God summoning contract and at the moment he has stopped everyone from signing the contract and even Naruto can't use it." said Seamus "That means he can't use the primary weapon of the death god the soul sealing justu."

"But I can't use this justu." said Sasuke as he grabbed the scroll and tossed it aside.

"It cuts both ways." said Seamus

"So what do you want?" asked Sasuke

"It is about your goals." said Seamus

"Kill Naruto, destroy the Leaf and rebuild my clan." stated Sasuke

"Yes." said Seamus "the way I see it, two of those three are going to be finished in four years.

"And you want me to start rebuild my clan?" asked Sasuke as Seamus nodded "With Karin?"

"Yes, her training isn't that important she is a long range/sensory type and as such he main role in battle is finding the enemy and hitting at a distance." said Seamus "She can afford to take time off to bring young into the world."

"Still Karin is useful but she isn't that useful." said Sasuke

"She is more useful than most and with demon chakra she now has there is a chance the offspring would have demon charka." said Seamus

"That would make the children stronger and therefore the clan stronger." said Sasuke

"Yes." said Seamus "And unlike our weak enemy we don't mate for life, we mate for convenience and if it doesn't work out we kill. I killed my first mate personally since she didn't provide a son, only my second mate provided the son I needed and even then I killed her."

"I will think about it." said Sasuke as Seamus redrew and left Sasuke to think, however the moment he left the records his son Bilal appeared.

"I don't understand father, why are you leading this human to think his clan will go on after the war?" asked Bilal

"Who says it will not be?" asked Seamus as his son looked at him confused.

"Are we not going to kill all the humans?" asked Bilal

"What would be the fun in that?" asked Seamus

"So we are not going to kill them?" asked Bilal

"No, just most and keep the rest of them around as our play things." said Seamus

"And Sasuke and his clan will manage the human population." said Bilal

"Yes, that way we don't have to waste our time managing our play things." said Seamus

"Are the other demons on board with your plan?" asked Seamus

"Yes, they are on board in fact it was their idea." said Seamus "I only suggested that our human summers rule the human world."

"I understand." said Bilal

"Good, now get to work and find out what our enemy is planning." ordered Seamus

Back in the Leaf Tsunade sat at her desk looking over some paper work.

"You can come out now you pervert." said Tsunade as suddenly Jiraiya appeared from a shadow.

"Ah you are no fun." said Jiraiya

"What do you want, you old pervert?" asked Tsunade

"Well I just thought I would tell you I am about to leave town." said Jiraiya as he sat down across from his old teammate.

"So you got tired of having your ass kicked for spying on females in the baths?" asked Tsunade

"No…it's just I realize that if this demon war started at this moment I would be useless." said Jiriaya

"You are one of the Sannin of the hidden leaf." said Tsunade "If you are useless then pretty much everyone in this entire village is useless."

"Maybe useless was the wrong word, but at the moment I can't do as much as I can." Said Jiriaya

"What are you going to do?" asked Tsunade

"I never truly mastered Sage mode." said Jiriaya "Maybe if I master it I can be more useful in this war."

Tsunade just leaned back in her chair and looked at her old teammate.

"So you're going on a training mission yourself?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Jiraiya

"Well you know I can't stop you from going." said Tsunade "Even if I wanted to."

"One of the perks of being a Sannin." said Jiriaya "I can go wherever I want."

"Can I ask you to stay until 1 today, Lee and Guy are due back by then and I don't want to have you and them gone on top of the other ninjas we have out of the village." said Tsunade

"Fine, I'll stay but only if you agree to lunch we me." said Jiriaya

"Just like you to always ask me out." said Tsunade "And most of the time I say no, so why do you keep asking?"

"Well Naruto finally got the girl so maybe I have hope." said Jiriaya with a grin

"Fine, for the safety of the village I will have lunch with an old friend." said Tsunade

Back at the Namikaze estate Naruto and Sakura had just finished a morning workout. It was by far the hardest workout Sakura had gone though in a long time.

"You tired Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he stood there with a slight grin.

"Ya, but the beginning of any training is always the hardest." said Sakura

"Well there is something we have to do." said Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura as Naruto bit his thumb and ran though hand signs. When he finished he slammed his hand against the ground as a puff of smoke appeared. Out of the smoke a dark red fox appeared with 4 tails. However the strange thing was this fox had on a metal suit that covered most of its front body. He also had a pair of heavy dirt covered glasses sat between his ear and his eyes.

"Ah…Naruto what can I do for you?" asked the fox

"Sakura this is Ferris the best metal worker the demon foxes have." said Naruto

"Ah…so this is the pink vixen I heard about." said Ferris

"Hello." Said Sakura wondering what was going on.

"So what do you need of me Naruto?" asked Ferris

"Well Sakura will need some weapons made out of demon steal." said Naruto as Ferris nodded his head. As Sakura understood what was going on.

"The normal stuff kunai, shurikens and other normal ninja weapons?" asked Ferris

"Yes." said Naruto "Also can you think of a special weapon for Sakura, something she can use in the coming war?"

"I can always find something." said Ferris as he looked at Sakura.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura

"I have a sword, Hinata as a bow and arrow and I wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru is being trained in a special weapon." said Naruto "I want you to have a special weapon."

"I would recommend it actually. Shikamaru has been given a set of knives made of wolf steal. Sakura is the last one to get a special weapon." said Ferris "Lord Kyuubi informed me that our spies have discovered that on top of Sasuke's sword, Karin is being trained with a crossbow, Jugo with a mace and Suigetsu with his own swords."

"Ok, what do you think I should have?" asked Sakura

"I am not sure, do you have any special training?" asked Ferris

"I am a medic and field doctor." said Sakura

"Also your strength in close combat." said Naruto "She has super human strength."

"I see, than I may have an idea in mind." said Ferris "What type of chakra are you?"

"Water." answered Sakura

"Alright, I'll get back to you in a couple of days." said Ferris "I wish I could be faster but I am just so busy building weapons for the army."

"That is understandable." said Sakura as Ferris disappeared in a puff of smoke. However the moment he disappeared Sakura turned and glared at Naruto.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Naruto when where you planning to tell me about the whole weapon thing?" asked Sakura as Naruto just blinked.

"I don't understand?" asked Naruto "What is wrong?"

"It's just I want to know what you're planning before it happens, I don't like it when people make choices for me, even if they are ones I would have made myself." Said Sakura as Naruto lowered his head.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as the fox seal made him feel Sakura's disappointment in him and it made him feel even worst "It's just I am new to the whole relationship thing in fact the whole living with other people thing, I will make mistakes."

"_Naruto-kun did spend most of his life either living alone or being the only human in the demon world." _said Inner Sakura _"Besides he is the man, we love."_

"_Ya, I even love how he wants to protect me." _said Sakura back _"He just wants to protect me by giving me weapons."_

"_He just needs to learn to communicate better." _said Inner Sakura

"We both will make mistakes Naruto-kun." said Sakura "We will learn how to work in a relationship together."

"Alright how about I make lunch?" asked Naruto

"Works for me." said Sakura

Meanwhile across town Ino sat at her normal haunt for lunch, the BBQ food stand. She was about half way through her lunch when she felt a presence in the stand. She looked up to see Choji walking though the door. Instantly he spotted her and rushed Ino.

"Ino." said Choji as he stood there not saying else.

"What is it Choji?" asked Ino

"Well my Dad just told me…." said Choji as he tried to find the words.

"About our dad's agreement for us to go out together?" asked Ino as Choji nodded "My Dad told me last night."

"Look Ino…you have to believe me I had no idea." said Choji

"I know." said Ino "It's our parents going behind our backs."

"Listen if you don't want to go through with it we can just have two lunches as friends and call them dates?" asked Choji

"Listen Choji, I will not lie to you when I was younger you would be far from my idea of a dream boyfriend." said Ino as Choji nodded his head he knew he wasn't that good looking "However seeing Sasuke, the boy who I thought I loved as he is now I realize that I was a fool to base my dream boyfriend totally one looks."

"I don't understand?" asked Choji

"I mean before I looked at only a person's looks and that made me a bitch." Said Ino

"You are not a bitch Ino." said Choji as he sat down across from her.

"Ya, I was." said Ino "I looked at a person's looks instead of what is in someone's heart and you Choji may not be the most handsome man in the village by you may one of the greatest hearts in the village."

"So you do what to go out?" asked Choji, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Why not? If it works it works…if not we are still friends and teammates." said Ino

"Alright." said Choji "So when do you want to do this?"

"Well I do believe traditionally it is up to the man to decide where to go on the first date." said Ino with a grin.

"Alright…I can get a table at that fancy restaurant up town on Friday." said Choji "You know the one with the private booths and candles."

"Choji that is the most expensive restaurant in the Leaf…hell my parents only go there on their wedding anniversary." said Ino "I can't ask you to spend that kind of money. That would be at least two months pay."

"Ino…my clan own that restaurant." said Choji with a grin "My clan has their own private table on constant reserve."

"And the fact that I your clan own the place mean we would eat for free." said Ino

"I just hope you don't consider me cheep but when your family owns ¾ of the restaurants and food stands in the Leaf it is kind of hard not to find a place where we would get in for free." said Choji before he smiled "Also it would let you dress up for the occasion."

"Ya, it would." said Ino as the door to the food stand opened up again and Lee and Guy entered.

"Well hello my youthful friends." said Lee

"Hello Lee how have you been?" asked Choji

"I have been good, I have returned stronger and faster." said Lee as he showed his muscles "And with them I will show Sakura-chan that I am the right choose."

"I thought Naruto went though this with you already?" asked Choji "It is Sakura's choice."

"I know but I will still put on a show for her to see and when she sees how much better I have become she will choose me." said Lee as he gave a thumbs up and a huge smile.

"So you don't know do you?" asked Ino

"Know what?" asked Lee "Did my Sakura-chan get hurt?"

"No but in the short version…you already lost." said Ino

"Ya, Naruto and Sakura are living together." said Choji as Lee stopped smiling.

"What…they are already living together….I must hurry to win Sakura's heart or else I may never get Sakura-chan to notice me." Said Lee

"Too late again." said Ino "They are mated as the demons call it."

"Wow…that was fast I thought Naruto and Sakura would wait at least another month." said Choji "But good for them."

"But there is still hope because just because someone sleeps with someone else doesn't mean they will be with them forever?" asked Lee as he tried to find hope.

"Normally but the way Sakura and Hinata explained it because they are demon summers now they mate with one person for life." said Ino "Sakura has some sort of seal on her shoulder marking her as Naruto's mate and he has one on him marking his as hers."

"Wait demon summers?" asked Guy

"Ya, I guessed you missed that too….it happened what a month ago now." said Choji "Basically a team of demon summoners lead by Sasuke attacked Naruto in the marketplace and since the demons where basically from separate villages they are going to war in four years."

"And each side has four summoners we have Hinata Hyuuga for the demon lions, Shikamaru Nara for the demon wolves and Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze for the demon foxes." said Ino

"Wait Namikaze?" asked Guy

"This is going to take a long time." groaned Ino

"Yep." said Choji as they begun the process of explaining what happened in the leaf during Lee and Guys training mission.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have changed my profile to respond to some questions I have gotten. I have also included more information about me and description of two new stories I am currently planning out. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 Confrontation and Romanic**

It was around four in the afternoon when suddenly someone knocked at the front door of the Namikaze estate. Sakura opened the door to find Lee standing there.

"Hello Lee." said Sakura "What is up?"

"Is it true…that you are with Naruto?" asked Lee

"Yes." said Sakura was preparing for this for a while "Naruto-kun and I are together. I thought you would understand it was my choice."

"I know it was your choice but….why did you become a demon?" asked Lee as Sakura was taken aback.

"What?" asked Sakura

"You became a demon summoner like Naruto right?" asked Lee

"Ya, so did Hinata and Shikamaru." said Sakura as Lee shook his head.

"I can't believe you would have become a demon?" asked Lee

"Lee I thought you didn't care about Naruto having the Kyuubi in him?" asked Sakura

"Ya but he didn't have a choice in having the Kyuubi in him but adding it to you by choice is un honorable." said Lee as Sakura just looked at him. "We should gain power by taking it from another is un honorable and wrong."

"Lee I don't think you understand." said Sakura "We are dealing with an army of demons that will attack us in four years."

"That is no excuses!" yelled Lee as he lowered his head and started crying "I used to think you where honorable, the you would notice me because I didn't take power from people that I worked to gain my own power, but no you have done the unthinkable."

"You are yelling at me because I decided to become a demon summoner so that I could help Naruto and maybe save the village and the human race?" asked Sakura

"You are no better than Sasuke Uchiha leaving for power." said Lee

"_What the fuck, I am nothing like Sasuke." _Thought Sakura as she noticed that Lee's fist where tightening.

"You both took power instead of working for it." Said Lee

"There is a huge difference between what we did and what Sasuke did." Said Sakura

"The Sakura-chan I loved is dead; she was taken and replaced by a demon who takes power instead of working for it." said Lee as his knuckles turned white "As a man of honor I must avenge the lost of my love."

Suddenly Lee dove into his weapon pouch and pulled a short combat knife. He then tried to stab Sakura in the stomach. However as Lee tried to stab her, Sakura's hand came frying down grabbing the knife using a layer of demon chakra to protect herself from the blade. Lee was surprised at how fast Sakura had moved, however the real surprise was that her green eyes, something he always loved about her where red and silted, however that red soon changed back to green but they remained silted.

"Lee I recommend you stop what you are doing before you force my hand." stated Sakura as she snapped the knife with her chakra.

"You are not the Sakura I knew you are a demon." said Lee as Sakura shook her head.

"Lee you are just upset that you can't get your way, for years you have been asking me out and now you lost. You lost what you believe to be your soul mate, on top of that is the fact that you still can't be your rival Neji or Naruto" said Sakura as her eyes returned totally to normal "You know I actually feel sorry for you."

"I have nothing to feel sorry about." stated Lee

"Yes, you do." Said Sakura "You can't come to grips with the truth….that I love Naruto-kun not you. The whole demon hating thing is just your excuses for hating me because I can't be yours."

"You are totally wrong, you, Hinata and Shikamaru have shammed yourself by taking power." said Lee as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know Lee I expected better from you but if that is your stance, it was great knowing you." said Sakura as she closed the door on Lee's face.

At the end of the week Tsunade sat in her house looking over some paper work, she had sent messages out to the other Kages about the demon war and explaining what was going on. She expected the messenger hawks arrived a couple of days ago, the question was if they would believe her or not. She wasn't sure what the other nations would do with the information, would they join in the fight against the demons, would they dig deep and hope the war passes them by or would they join the other side. All those answers would come in when the messages get back. Suddenly a knocking came from the door.

"Enter." said Tsunade as she looked up. To her surprise Naruto walked into the room and sat down across from her. "Naruto what can I do for you?"

"Two things, one I was wondering if the mood of the village toward me has changed any since I showed what Haishi really is?" asked Naruto "I mean I can't really go out into the village."

"Well Naruto I wouldn't say the people like you much more." said Tsunade as Naruto looked down. "However the people don't trust Haishi as much."

"Well I guess that is something." said Naruto

"What is the second thing?" asked Tsunade

"Well I noticed during the budget meeting that Haishi didn't give any money to the outlieing district." said Naruto

"Ya, that self centered son of a bitch only cares about the rich and those he needs to stay in power." said Tsunade "And the extreme poor of the outer district are of no use for him. So he gives almost no money to help the people."

"Well I want too." said Naruto

"Well you can put in a request in the council to add attention money to that district." said Tsunade "God knows they need it."

"The council will never do it, enoth clan hate me to stop anything I want to do." said Naruto

"So what do you want to do?" asked Tsunade

"Well I looked over how much money my clan has and how much comes in each year from investments and others. It is far more then what Sakura-chan and I need." Said Naruto

"And you want to fund projects in the district yourself?" asked Tsunade

"If no one else will then I will." said Naruto "But they may not want me to give them money because of being a demon to them so I wanted you to do it."

"Naruto I can't do that." said Tsunade as Naruto looked down "Not because I can't do it but because this should come from you and people should have the choice to take the money or not. Knowing where it is from. If they don't take it they don't take it."

"I see." said Naruto "However I will need your permission to fund public works."

"That you have." said Tsunade as Naruto stood up and headed toward the door. "Naruto."

"Ya." said Naruto as he stopped.

"I have to ask are you doing this just to get the public to like you?" asked Tsunade

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't one of my goals in this but it isn't my main goal." said Naruto "I know if I wasn't a Namikaze I would be living in those slums, I wouldn't have anything close to what I have now. If I was in the slums I would want someone who is capable of fixing the slums to fix the slums and to hell with politics."

"Alright." said Tsunade "Also I wouldn't worry about people turning your help down, when people are in need they don't care where the help is coming from."

"Alright." said Naruto

"Naruto how is Sakura doing?" asked Tsunade

"Good her training is going good, thanks for giving her time off from the hospital." said Naruto

"I didn't give her time off." said Tsunade as Naruto looked at the Hokage "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto

"She resigned from the hospital." said Tsunade as Naruto was taken back.

"Why?" asked Naruto

"You should talk to her about it." said Tsunade

Later that night Ino was getting ready for her date with Choji.

"So forehead what do you think?" asked Ino as she turned to see Sakura sitting on her bed with a medical book in her hands. Sakura looked up to see Ino in yet another one of her purple dresses.

"You look good, just like the last five dresses you had on in the past hour." said Sakura as she looked back down at her medical book.

"It was only four and this was the first one I tried on at the beginning."

"So you wasted all that time?" asked Sakura

"No, I compared different looks and confirmed that my original dress was best." Said Ino "Besides I am surprised you are still doing medical research, since you left the hospital."

"I am still a medical ninja and these medical justu's from the Namikaze clan records may save lives during the coming war." said Sakura

"I know." said Ino as she started working on her hair for the thousands times.

"You do realize this is Choji, your teammate he has seen you at your worst he will not care that much about how your hair looks." said Ino "Don't try and tell me if you where in my shoes going out on a date with Naruto to the finest restaurants in the Leaf you wouldn't be going over every detail."

"Ya, I guess your right but that isn't going to happening." said Sakura sadly as Ino lowered her head.

"Sorry I forgot about the ban that Choji's clan put on you and Naruto." said Ino

"It's ok." said Sakura "I just wish I could go on a real date with Naruto-kun, you know a nice candle light dinner and a midnight walk in the park under the stars and not have to worry about the demon war. You know be a normal couple but the restaurants will not let us in and the villagers would likely do something to us in the park."

"Sorry about that." said Ino as Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'll want Naruto-kun more than any of those things." said Sakura as she stood up and headed toward the open window. "I better get going, enjoy your date with Choji."

"Don't worry I'll tell you all the details tomorrow." said Ino as the doorbell rang

"That I already know." said Sakura as she jumped out the window and started running across rooftops toward the Namikaze compound. Meanwhile Choji walked through the door dressed in his finest suit. It was black pants and coat with a white undershirt with a red tie.

"Now Choji I warn you Ino can be slightly crazy." said Inoichi

"Sir, I have been her teammate for years, I have been around her a lot." said Choji before he noticed Ino walking down the stairs in her dress. She had her hair pulled back in her normal hair style; however that wasn't what he was focusing on. Ino was dressed in a purple dress, she had a purple color around her neck that was attached two straps that ran down to her top. It was a simple number a straight top that ran around her body but still showed a lot of clearage, more than Choji had ever seen on his teammate. The dress hugged her sides as it ran down ending at around her high heels. However there was a cut in the dress about mid way down her right side and let Choji see the side of his date's leg.

"Not like this." said Inoichi with a grin as he left the room.

"So Choji are you going to say anything?" asked Ino with a wink

"You…look…God I have no words to describe how good you look." said Choji

"Well you look good too." said Ino with a smile "We better get going to the restaurant."

"Right." said Choji as he opened the door.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze estate Sakura and Naruto where eating their own super.

"Sakura do you trust me?" asked Naruto

"Ya, of course I trust you I love you." said Sakura surprised at the line of question.

"Then why didn't you tell me you resigned from the hospital?" asked Naruto as Sakura lowered her fork.

"So you found out?" asked Sakura

"Ya, I went to talk with Tsunade today and she told me you resigned but didn't tell me what happened." Said Naruto "I just can't understand I though you loved healing people and working at the hospital."

"I do…." Said Sakura as tears started to form in her eyes "When I forced you to go to the hospital after the battle with the Akatsuki, I went to heal this little boy who had a broken arm. He didn't want me to heal him because I was a demon to him. Then I learned that over half the people I healed put notes in their file saying they didn't want me to heal them."

"Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he felt like he was at fault for this, the fox seal that linked them together told Sakura what he was thinking.

"Don't balm yourself Naruto-kun, it isn't your fault." said Sakura "The village is just full of fucking idiots."

"I know, it's just I didn't want something like that to happen to you." said Naruto "And I can't help but worry about the future."

"The demon war." said Sakura

"That among other things." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him. "Sakura-chan if a kid does that to you, what would they do to our kids when we have them, I don't want them to be hated like I was."

"_Ah that is so sweet, he is worried about kids before we even have them." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura just smiled.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Naruto-kun, but one thing different between your childhood and the kids we will have in the future is that they will have two parents who love them always." said Sakura as Naruto smiled as he dreamed about a family, something he always wanted but never got.

Meanwhile at the restaurant the sound of violins could be heard as Ino and Choji sat in their own private booth with two candles burning between them. Ino was so relax, she had almost forgotten she was on a date. It just felt right to be sitting here with Choji eating, talking and laughing. When Choji put his hand on top of hers, Ino looked up into Choji's smiling face and she couldn't help but smile back as she rolled her hand so that their fingers interlocked.

High in the mountains Shikamaru was doing some one handed pushups before bed. Suddenly he heard the snap of a branch, instantly his eyes became demon eyes as he scanned the fading light for the introduction. However as he looked up, he saw Temari land in a nearby tree.

"Hello little boy." said Temari as Shikamaru stood up.

"What is it Temari?" asked Shikamaru as he noticed Temari do a quick look at his still developing six pack. If he didn't have demon eyes he wouldn't have noticed it but he did.

"Well I bring a message from Naruto, Sakura and Hinata." said Temari as Shikamaru sat down and pulled two glasses of water from a large pot he had full of water.

"Really?" asked Shikamaru as he held out one glass as Temari took it.

"Ya, they want to have three years of training separately and then the finally year of working together, training as a team." said Temari

"Sound like a plan." said Shikamaru as he appeared.

"Ya….well I better not interrupt your training little boy so I'll head back to the Sand." said Temari as she finished her water and turned to leave.

"Wait." said Shikamaru as Temari turned and looked at him. The rising full moon making her glow in the light like something out of Shikamaru's dirtiest dreams.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Temari softly

"Well it is late, you should rest for the night at least." said Shikamaru as he tried to keep her around.

"Ya. I guess you are right, a good night's rest and head out in the morning." said Temari with a smile as she took off her pack and sat down.

"Also this is the battlefield where the first battle of the next war is to begin." said Shikamaru "I could use some help in studying it and coming up with general plans to give to the Hokage and the Kazekage."

"Well I guess I could stay, it would help with planning for the war." said Temari with a smile as she and Shikamaru's eyes locked across the fire on that warm summer's night with the full moon and the stars above them.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some people may not like what I did with Lee but to me he seems to be the type of person who doesn't like people who gain power without working for it. Combine that with that fact that he can't win the love of his life over makes him very upset. I also hope you liked what I did with Choji/Ino and Shikamaru/Temari. Next chapter will be the first small time skip. So until then keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 A Return **

A cold breeze ran though the hidden leaf as summer turned to fall, as Sakura woke up from her and Naruto's bed it was hard to for her to believe that been four months since the deceleration of the demon war. That meant that they only had three years and 8 months before the war would begin. She slowly left the bed leaving a sleeping Naruto, while mating season had ended a while ago it didn't mean they stopped having sex, however the fact that they had get up early and train almost every day and by the end of the day they were tired limited the energy they had to do it. However it didn't stop it but still it felt good just to sleep in her mates arms. To inhale his sent and listen to his heartbeat as she let sleep take her. She quickly headed toward the shower, as the water ran down her body she couldn't help but think about how much things had changed over the past four months.

"_Ino and Choji as a couple who would have believed that?" _thought Sakura as she reached for some shampoo

"_Then again I wouldn't have put Naruto-kun and I as a future couple when we were kids." _said Sakura back as she rubbed shampoo in her now slightly longer hair. Her hair which to stop at the top of her neck now stopped around her shoulder blades. If you stood her beside her mom, you wouldn't have noticed many differences apart from maybe the inch and a half that her mom had on her in height. However it was 2 inches four months ago. _"The future is full of things we would never dream about as kids." _

"_Speaking of the future today is the 5__th__, Naruto-kun's 17__th__ birthday is on the 10__th__."_ said Inner Sakura _"Do we have plans."_

"_Yes, I do." _said Sakura as a shiver went down her spin just thinking about what she was planning to do.

"_Very good." _said Inner Sakura _"However remember that it is not just Naruto-kun's birthday but the largest festival_ _in the Leaf."_

"_Ya, but it about the defeating of the Kyuubi by the Fourth." _said Sakura _"They see Naruto as the Kyuubi so going out on the town is out."_

"_Yes, but what about the fourth ball?"_asked Inner Sakura as Sakura stopped rubbing the shampoo out of her hair.

"_The Fourth Hokage Ball."_ said Sakura

"_Ya, the best ball in the Leaf, every council members and upper class are invited but not the regular village population. We would have almost as many friends as enemies there. Which is better than being totally outnumbered in the streets." _said Inner Sakura _"We could finally have a real date with Naruto-kun." _

"_It would be nice." _said Sakura as she turned off the water and reached for a towel as she prepared for a day of training.

Meanwhile just over a mile away from the front gate of the hidden Leaf Shikamaru Nara ran across the ground so fast even the legendary Guy would have trouble keeping up with him. Beside him was Tala.

"We will spend a week in the Leaf, to gather supplies for the coming winter and have you reconnect with your pack." said Tala as they slowed down as the front gate of the hidden leaf came into view.

Meanwhile at that front gate Ino sat at the sign in table, checking in names of people who come though the main Gate. She didn't even look up as a man walked up to her.

"Name." asked Ino as she prepared to write down the name before checking the paperwork.

"Shikamaru Nara." said Shikamaru as Ino looked up to see her old teammate standing there. He had changed a lot; he was taller like he had gone through a growth spurt. His green jonnin vest was gone. It was replaced by a dark grey armored vest. He had a knife on his shoulder angled down so the handle was just above his heart. He had yet another knife on the other at the rib line. Those two knifes where not the end, Ino could see a handle of a knife sticking out from the top of his left shoulder from a holster on his back. He had a knife hanging on a new belt. He had on his ninja pants with yet another knife strapped on the side of his right thigh muscle and finally another knife attached to the lower leg on the other side. He looked stronger, his muscles where bigger.

"You seam surprised that I am back Ino." said Shikamaru

"Kind of I though you wouldn't be back for a while." said Ino

"We need some winter supplies and he needs to bond with his home back." said a wolf as Ino was taken aback.

"You're a demon wolf are you not?" asked Ino

"Yes" said Tala "My name is Tala, I am training Shikamaru in the ways of demons wolves."

"Ino we can't let a demon into the village." said a chunin beside Ino

"I don't see any rules saying we can't let them in." said Ino with a smile "All the rules say is that they have to sign in."

With that Shikamaru signed in as Tala used her tail to sign in herself.

"So how long are you back?" asked Ino

"A week at the most." said Shikamaru

"Ok, but we have to hang out at least once for old times." said Ino as Shikamaru headed into the village, that is when she saw the seventh knife located horizontally on the back of Shikamaru's hip.

"I should have known that Shikamaru would show up." said Ino as she went back to looking at the clock waiting for her shift to end. "Temari and her brothers are in town."

Shikamaru walked through the streets of the Leaf village; few people played him any attention. They were so busy setting everything up for festival that no one really looks at him. A few noticed Tala but thinking she was just a large Inuzuka ninja dog they paid her no mind. Finally he reached the front door of his home. He knocked on the door only to hear his mom yell from inside.

"Shikaku get the door." ordered Yoshino Nara as Shikamaru heard his father's footsteps as he came to the door. Slowly he opened it and saw his son standing there.

"Hello Father." said Shikamaru as Shikaku smiled. However before he could say anything his wife appeared.

"So you are finally back." said Yoshino as she glared at her son just like she always does.

"Ya I am back…for a little while." said Shikamaru as he notice his mom eyes lighten just a bit.

"Well welcome home." said Yoshino as he and Tala entered the house. They walked into their living room as Shikamaru found his normal place on the couch.

"So how are things here?" asked Shikamaru as his parents took their own seats.

"Same old same old." said Shikaku

"Cut to the point how are you doing?" asked his mother

"I am good, soar as hell from all the training my sensei Tala is making me do." said Shikamaru as he looked at the she wolf sitting by the window.

"So you're the one keeping my boy in line." said Yoshino

"Yes, Mrs. Nara I am the demon wolf training your pup." said Tala "However I wouldn't say I am the only one keeping him in line, the bitch Temari comes around a lot."

"Temari?" asked Yoshino as she looked at her son.

"She is a girl I know." said Shikamaru

"You must not like her if she is a bitch." said Yoshino

"It's a word play dear, bitch is a term for female." said Shikaku "The demons must have different meanings for words, Tala called Shikamaru your pup not your son."

"So you do like this girl?" asked Yoshino as she looked at her son.

"You just had to do this to me didn't you?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at a grinning Tala

"It will be fun for me to watch." said Tala as she turned around to watch the show.

"So….who is she?" demanded Yoshino as the fact that her son was gone for four months left her mind, now she just wanted information on the woman who her son liked.

Meanwhile across town Sakura was busy trying on the new weapon that Ferris has finished only a couple of days ago. It had taken him a long time to get everything working right

"So how does it feel Sakura?" asked Ferris as the royal forger watched Sakura just look at her new equipment.

"It's amazing, I had no idea you could make something like this." said Sakura as she looked at it "The way it works is mind blowing."

"That is why it took a while, just be careful with them." said Ferris "They are hard to fix."

"I will thank you." said Sakura as Ferris disappeared.

Back at the Nara compound Shikamaru was tired of listening to his mom drill for information about Temari.

"Mom, why are you bugging me for this information, go to the source." said Shikamaru as Yoshino looked at her son before deciding he was right and left the room.

"Don't worry about her son, she is just upset that you missed your 17th Birthday." said Shikaku. Shikamaru nodded his head, he knew full well the 17th birthday meant to his clan. It was the age that he became a full voting member of the interior clan council. It was also the age that he got one of the many small houses on the Nara compound.

"Ya, I know." said Shikamaru

"I hope you know what you're doing son." said Shikaku as he turned to his attention back to another matter "Pitting your mother against Temari would lead toward a battle for dominance that I don't know who would win."

"Ya, but it was bound to happen sometime." said Shikamaru

"Ya, so how has your training been going?" asked Shikaku

"Good." said Shikamaru

"Good is an understatement." said Tala "He is moving faster then I originally planned in four months of hard work he has reached a level I thought would take him a year."

"Good to hear." said Shikaku as he looked at his son "So you're a knife wielder now?"

"Yes." said Shikamaru as he reached up for one of his knives. He pulled it before handing it over to his dad.

"Heavy." said Shikaku

"Demon wolf steal, strongest metal ever created but it is very heavy and can only be made into short weapons or else the blade would be too heavy to use." said Tala

"Impressive." said Shikaku

"Just wait. You have not seen anything." said Tala as Shikamaru and Shikaku looked at the demon wolf "You didn't think we came here just for supplies and for you to back in touch with your pack. I want to test you on someone like you, a demon summoner….Naruto."

An hour later Tsunade sat across from Gaara, his siblings where standing on either side of their brother and their leader.

"The news isn't good the other Kages are not really with us." said Tsunade "Yes, the Raikage and Mizukage wants more information before doing anything. The Tsuchikage blinded by rage from the Rock Leaf war will not talk to us."

"At least the some of the smaller villages are falling in line." said Gaara "However they are not that strong."

"Every little bit helps but we need the other large nations on our side." said Tsunade as suddenly Shizune appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Hokage."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"Well…I thought I would let you know that Shikamaru Nara has returned to the Village." said Shizune as Tsunade noticed a slight smile on Temari.

"Good, I will have to see him." said Tsunade

"That isn't all, it seems that Naruto is going to have a full go sparing season with Shikamaru at the Namikaze training ground." said Shizune

"That would be interesting to see." said Kankura

"It would tell us about how strong Naruto and Shikamaru have become." said Temari "I think that we hold this meeting and wait the session."

"Agreed." said Tsunade as she stood up.

"Hold on a second." said Gaara as they all looked at the young Kazekage "There is one more item I wish to talk about before going to the session."

"What?" asked Tsunade as she sat back down.

"One thing first." said Gaara as he looked at his sister "Temari why don't you go and make sure they don't start until we get there."

"Sure." said Temari as she left the room.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" asked Tsunade "I believed we covered all parts of war that we can go over at the moment."

"This has nothing to do with the war." said Gaara "It's about Temari."

"Her and Shikamaru." said Tsunade as Gaara nodded his head.

"I may not like it but it is clear she loves Shikamaru and it appears he loves her." said Kankura

"As you know in order transfer one ninja to another village in marriage it requires both Kage to sign off on it." said Gaara

"And you want to know if I will sign of it?" asked Tsunade

"We are not there yet but if the time should come would you?" asked Gaara

"Yes, I would." said Tsunade with a smile.

"Good I want my sister to be happy and it would be bad for her to go all the way only to find out that they can't be together." said Gaara

"Agreed, now let's get going before Naruto and Shikamaru start without us." said Tsunade as the two Kages made their way out of the office and toward the Namikaze training ground.

When they arrived a small crowd had gathered around the training ground, the ground was really a large courtyard with a few trees around the edges by the outer walls. Neji and Tenten stood beside Ino and Choji on the right wall. Standing under a nearby tree was Kiba and Shino in the corner. Along the left side of the wall were Shikamaru's parents, Sakura's mother and the different sensei from the rookie 12. However Shikamaru's mother Yoshino wasn't looking at her son who stood in the center but instead Temari who stood on the north wall with Naruto, Katara and Saito.

Tsunade had to do a double take when she saw Naruto on the sideline however when she noticed that Sakura was in the center across from Shikamaru.

"_They must have decided to have Shikamaru and Sakura go at it instead of Naruto and Shikamaru." _Thought Tsunade as she noticed that Sakura had changed, along both her arms from the elbow to the wrist where metal guarders. She could make out images of foxes in the metal however there was no sign of real weapons. _"The guarders would be useful in defense but what about attacking?"_

"Looks like everyone is here." said Sakura

"Ya, so you ready?" asked Shikamaru

"Let's do this." said Sakura as suddenly both she and Shikamaru pulled kunias from their weapon pouches as they jumped away from each other.

**I know some of you thought I would jump ahead to when all four demon summoners would be training together, however I have decided to do something else. Instead of using flashbacks I will stop at key points in the time frame. I hope you liked this chapter; next one will be the fight between Shikamaru and Sakura. I have posted a clip of the next story I plan to write on my profile you can all go take a look at it and tell me what you think. Thanks and please keep reading. Wilkins75**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 A Test of Power**

"Let's do this." said Sakura as suddenly both she and Shikamaru pulled kunias from their weapon pouches as they jumped away from each other. Sakura's kunai was deflected off by one of Shikamaru's knifes that he pulled quickly, Shikamaru's kunai also bounced but this time off those new guarders.

Shikamaru ran though hand signs as lightening started dancing around Shikamaru. Almost no one knew what justu Shikamaru was using but he had seen it before. When he finished his hand signs lightening gathered at his finger tips.

"Lightening style thunder bolt justu" said Shikamaru as a bolt of lightning shoot out of each of his finger tips. Naruto couldn't help but smile as Sakura dodged the attack with ease. The bolts of lightning flew past Sakura before hitting an invisible chakra barrier that surrounded the field. However Sakura didn't just dodge she was running though hand signs herself.

"Water style water bullet." said Sakura as she used her chakra to pull water out of the air before firing it across the field. Shikamaru rolled out of the way of the water.

"Impressive both of those justus are upper level jonnin justu." stated Kakashi as Sakura charged forward to close the distance. To the surprise off all but Naruto Sakura had gained a lot of speed even Shikamaru didn't have demon chakra eyes he would never have seen Sakura coming. He quickly grabbed Sakura's incoming fist with his hand. His eyes widened as Sakura pulled back with her other fist. He just enoth time to raise his second hand to block Sakura's next attack. However the blow from Sakura's punches pushed him back almost to the barrier.

"Her strength hasn't gotten better." Said Kankura as he watched Sakura try to pouch Shikamaru

"Yes, it has." said Tsunade "It is just Shikamaru has gotten stronger too. But he can't last for long."

"_Holy Shit, she is strong." _thought Shikamaru as he strained to hold Sakura back.

"_Just a little bit more."_ thought Sakura as she tried to finish her attack. However just then she noticed that she couldn't move.

"I guess I should say thanks for coming so close to me." Said Shikamaru as Sakura noticed the shadow connecting the two of them. However the strange thing was that it the shadow took the form of a wolf with its claws on Sakura's feet "It made Shadow position much easier."

With that he began backing up which forced Sakura to back up.

"That shadow possession justu is different it isn't one of our clan's shadow possession justu." said Shikaku

"It is Shikamaru's own justu, demon wolf shadow possession justu." explained Tala "With Demon chakra it holds is almost 500 times stronger than normal chakra."

However suddenly Sakura was engulfed in her own demon red chakra. The demon fox and the demon wolf chakra fought for control and since Shikamaru was trying for control Sakura at a distance he was having trouble. With one massive burst of chakra Sakura was able to break free and charge forward again. However instead of Sakura's fist a long blade maybe six or seven inches long shot out from Sakura's metal braces.

"_They are not just braces, there hidden blades." _thought Shikamaru as he quickly weighted his option. Sakura had a speed advantage, she was too close for him to pull any of his knives in time to stop Sakura's attack, he was backed into a corner so he could roll out of the way, and that left him with just one option.

"_I got him." _thought Sakura as the blade came closer. However suddenly a Shikamaru's arm grabbed Sakura's arm and sent her flying back head over heels across the field. However she was able to land on her feet clear on the other side of the training field.

"What was that?" asked Ino

"I don't know." Said Choji as he noticed Shikamaru's arm had changed one each finger where sharp black 9 in long claws for finger nails and his arms looked like they belonged to a body builder. His hands where covered with thick black fur from the elbow down and dark brown from the shoulder up.

"What the fuck?" asked Asuma as he looked at his former student's arm.

"Don't worry." said Tala as everyone noticed that neither Sakura, Naruto or the other demons where freaking out.

"It's sage mode isn't it?" asked Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head

"It isn't full yet." said Naruto

"Just you watch." said Tala as Shikamaru used his one still human arm to hit two quick movements he unlocked latches on his vest letting it fall away. He quickly threw his other knives away.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Kiba

"Sage mode changes your body but it destroys any lose clothing." Said Naruto as he remembered the first time he went fully sage, he was in lose fitting cloths. When he came out of sage mode his cloths where torn to shreds. Only tight or extremely flexible clothing had any real chance of making it way though the sage transformation.

Everyone just watched as Shikamaru body went through its growth spurt he went from 5'7 to just over seven feet. As it transformed his body added a lot of muscle, it looked like a body builder. However the sound of snapping bones filled the air as Shikamaru's legs reformed into more wolf like. With four large sharp claws coming up from each toe as his big toe formed another claw higher up on his leg. His legs like his arms where black up to his knees but dark brown above that. Two jet black wolf ears appeared on the side of his face just as it pushed out into a long muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Dark brown hair covered his side as his normal black hair blended into a line of black fur that ran all the way down to a new tail that formed at the base of the spine. From under his muzzle to his chest was white fur. There standing before everyone was a 7'1 almost 225 pound (All muscle) werewolf Shikamaru.

"So we you have mastered Sage mode?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Shikamaru in a deeper voice "Took a long time but I mastered it."

"I see." said Sakura as she knew in sage mode Shikamaru's chakra was now equal to at least a five tailed demon but she also knew that even Naruto couldn't stay in sage mode for more than fifteen minutes do to the strain on the body. However fifteen minutes was more than the time needed to take down almost anyone and Sakura knew she couldn't hold off Shikamaru for long, in her human form.

"_Don't do it Sakura-chan you're not ready." _thought Naruto as concern built within him. Because of the seal, Sakura could feel Naruto's concern but she knew she could pull it off.

"How long can you stay in Sage mode?" asked Sakura

"Around 5 minutes." said Shikamaru

"Well since you're in sage mode." said Sakura a demon chakra covered her body. A second later five inch long black claws came out of each of Sakura's fingers. Black fur erupted from the elbow down and dark pink fur from the shoulder up. Sakura's leg started too changed into something similar to Shikamaru's only she seemed lighter on her feet. Like her arms the bottom part of her leg was black with claws and the top was dark pink. Dark pink covered her body as even her normal hair seamed to change color to match the dark pink. Her face pushed out into a short muzzle with sharp teeth. The muzzle wasn't as long as Shikamaru as fur covered the rest of her body. While her body was adding fur it was changing growing from five four to six one. She had dark pink fur on almost her entire body, however white fur ran from the base of her neck running just over her now almost Tsunade sized breasts and finishing on the inside of her thigh muscle. A long fox tail pushed out of her spin forming a long fox tail with a white tip. Finally the transformation was done as everyone saw how Sakura had changed. She had gone from 5'4, 109 pounds to 6'1, 185 pounds pink vixen anthro fox.

While she didn't have the muscles of Shikamaru, she looked more female. Her muscles where bigger but not overbearing, all her female features where brought out because of the transformation. She seemed was lighter on her feet, faster and more fixable.

"Fox sage mode verse wolf sage mode." said Tala "Should be interesting."

"And damagers." said Naruto as Sakura's moved forward again this time faster than even before. However Shikamaru was also faster. He came in with a punch on the charging Sakura, however Sakura jumped over the attack. Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's arm before kicking him in the face. Naruto could only watch as Shikamaru and Sakura did battle.

Naruto couldn't help but remember one of the first day he was in the demon world.

**Flashback.**

"There are other demons?" asked 12 year old Naruto to Kyuubi

"Yes, there are five other demon lords besides me." said Kyuubi "Each with there own strengths and weakness."

"Who are they?" asked Naruto

"First the demon Lions, they are fast in burst of speeds but slow in distance running." Said Kyuubi "Also they are extremely strong physically the average male fox would lose to a female lion in a strength test."

"Better not fight them." said Naruto

"They are our allies just like the demon wolves." said Kyuubi

"Wait demon wolves and demon foxes?" asked Naruto "What is the difference?"

"Good question, we do share a lot that is why we are often called cousins." said Kyuubi "But wolves are a little better in long distance running but not as good as foxes in short sprints and flexibility. However foxes are not as physical strong as wolves but wolves are still not as strong as lions."

"So you have two allies, Lions and wolves?" asked Naruto

"Yes, but we have three enemies." stated Kyuubi "The Snakes, Sharks and Scorpions."

"What are their strengths?" asked Naruto

"As you can guess, the sharks are unstoppable in the water but weak on land." said Kyuubi "The Scorpions are walking tanks, armored up to high heaven with poison in their tails. However that makes them very slow and not great at turning. Snakes are slow in the distance running, but in burst attacks they are faster than lions and with their poison fangs they are possible the most deadly of all my enemies."

**End Flashback**

"_The Sage forms share the same strengths and weakness of their demons." _thought Naruto as he watched Sakura jump out of the way of another attack. Sakura tried to cut the legs out from under Shikamaru but before she could Shikamaru used his toe claws to dig into the ground allowing him to stay standing.

"Take this." said Shikamaru as he went to punch Sakura; however Sakura jumped out of the way landing on all fours. However the punch did hit the ground causing a Tsunade like creator to appear. The ground

"Holy crap." said Choji as he looked at the damage done by his friend with just one move.

Sakura slowly stood up with a small amount of blood running down her right arm, sticking to her fur.

"_Crap I must have caught one of Shikamaru's claws." _thought Sakura as she saw some of her on blood on Shikamaru's claw.

"Sakura." said Rin as she looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry." said Naruto as before their very eyes the wound healed. "Demon healing means small wounds like that heal instantly."

"_However that isn't Sakura-chan's real problem." _thought Naruto as he saw Sakura panting from extraction. Suddenly she started to shrink down; the fur disappeared back into her body, her claws returned to her normal finger nails. It took only a couple of seconds for her to return to normal before falling to her knees.

"_Crap, I still can't maintain Sage form." _thought Sakura

"_Still a minute and 30 seconds is better than 45 which was our last best." _said Inner Sakuraas she noticed Shikamaru was turning back into his human form. However unlike her he didn't fall to his knees but he did place his hands on his knees to keep himself up. That is when Sakura noticed a huge bruise on Shikamaru's face from when she kicked him. It took only a few seconds for that too to heal.

"Sakura let's call it quits." said Shikamaru

"No argument here." said Sakura as Naruto ran though hand signs and the chakra barrier fell. Almost instantly Naruto was at Sakura's side.

"You did great Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he helped Sakura up.

"I still have a long way to go." said Sakura as she used Naruto to help her stay up.

"Still it took me two years before I could even be in sage mode for more than a minute." said Naruto

"Wow…just wow." Said Ino as he remembered what her friend and her teammate had becoming. It was hard to believe that those two could become like that, and if they could become like that so could Naruto and the other demon summoners.

"They are strong." said Choji

"And only after a few months." said Kiba "Imagine what they can do by the time the war comes."

"Very good little boy." said Temari as she walked up to a very tired Shikamaru.

"I have a long way to go." said Shikamaru with a smile as he noticed his parents where now beside him.

"Hello." said Yoshino as she looked at Temari.

"Hello." said Temari back as the two of them just looked at each other as if sizing each other up, in a fight for dominance using only their eyes. Shikamaru and Shikaku could only watch as they waited to see which one would blink first. Finally both of them smiled.

"I can see why my son would like you." said Yoshino

"Thank you Mrs. Nara." said Temari

"Please call me Yoshino." said Yoshino with a smile as Shikamaru's and Shikaku's eyes widened "Now how long have you been a jonnin?"

"A few years now." said Temari "I am the ambassador between the Sand and your village."

"A very important position." said Yoshino

"Ya, being the daughter of the former Kazekage and older sister to the current one means a lot of duties." said Temari

"So you're the order sister of the Kazekage how much order?" asked Yoshino

"You're wondering how much older I am compared to the little boy?" asked Temari as Yoshino nodded her head.

"You are very smart I see." Said Yoshino

"Best military planner in the Sand, my IQ is only a point behind Shikamaru; also I am 18 and 3 months." stated Temari as she crossed her arms

"Only a little bit over a year older then Shikamaru." said Yoshino "Make sense he always was the oldest one in his class. Now where were my manners why don't all four of us go out to eat?"

"Sounds like fun." said Temari as the two of them started walking out of the training field side by side talking.

"My God, they are getting along." said Shikaku

"We never considered what it would be like if they got along and worked together." said Shikamaru he feared what it would it would be like if his mom and Temari where at war with each other but the two of them getting along was worst.

"You two coming." ordered Temari as Shikamaru and his father looked up to see Temari and Yoshino glaring back at them with almost the same glare. A glare that they knew they had to follow.

"Troublesome." said both men as the followed them out.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter I wanted to show Shikamaru's and Sakura's sage mode that is one of the main reasons why I decided to put Sakura against Shikamaru. Also it was a battle of students. Now there is something I need to say. Because of the fact that I will out of town on Friday I will not be able to update on Friday like I normally do. So I will update on Thursday so keep an eye out for the update. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 A Rare Moment**

"You can't do!" yelled Haishi to the Hokage as he stood before his leader.

"Yes, I can." said Tsunade "It was the Namikaze fall ball before the Kyuubi's attack and then it became the 4th Hokage's ball, it is Naruto's right to come even if he wasn't a member of the council."

"I will not allow it!" yelled Haishi "You dishonor the village by even letting the demon live but to let him come to the most honorable ball in the village? It is unthinkable."

"Protest all you want but it is pointless the arrangements has been made, besides this event happens on top of the Hokage tower and as such I can approve all people who can come in." said Tsunade as Haishi glared at her, she was right he could do anything. "Besides your own daughter is a demon summoner now."

"I do not consider that demon my daughter." said Haishi

"Why am I not surprised." said Tsunade "However it doesn't change the fact that Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and if she decides to show up, your daughter will be welcomed to the ball."

"You will regret this Lady Tsunade." said Haishi as he stormed out of the room.

"Are you sure this was a wise move Lady Hokage, Haishi is powerful and knows the law very well." said Shizune

"Yes, Sakura and Naruto deserve to have at least one night when they can just be a normal couple." said Tsunade as she turned to look out the window, before her the streets where already filling up as the day long festival of the 4th Hokage's defeat of the Kyuubi started.

Meanwhile across town the Namikaze estate was on lock down, Naruto had called on 12 more demon fox guards to protect his home. Sakura woke up early to set everything up, the perfect breakfast for Naruto's seventeenth birthday. She had gotten up, disabling the alarm clock so that Naruto could sleep in. Sakura was placing the last strip of Bacon, now she just had to wait on the final egg, however just then Naruto walked out of the bedroom.

"Who turned off the alarm?" yawned Naruto

"Damn it Naruto I am just about finished your breakfast." said Sakura as Naruto noticed an entire bowel full of broken egg shells and destroyed eggs from Sakura's attempts to cook.

"Why where you making me breakfast?" asked Naruto

"Well it is something my mom always did for me on my birthday." said Sakura

"Ah." said Naruto "Sorry Sakura-chan but my birthday was never really that good."

"I know but maybe we can change that." said Sakura "There is that dance later tonight."

"Are you sure it will be safe, the villagers are always after me today." said Naruto

"Naruto it is the Hokage tower, there will be ANBU and jonnin everywhere." said Sakura "Besides if necessary we can handle a few villagers."

"I guess…maybe I am just being parodied but this day has always been the worst day of the year for me." said Naruto as he took a bite out of the breakfast Sakura had made for him.

"Believe me this will be your best birthday ever and just you wait until you get you birthday present." said Sakura as Naruto stopped eating as Sakura felt a flash of fear in her boyfriend/mate "What?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan it's just the first and only birthday present I ever go blew up in my face and I spent a week in the hospital." said Naruto

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"I was five and I woke up to find a present just outside my door." said Naruto remembering the orphanage that he spent the first six years of his life until he moved out. "I was so excited to finally got a present but when I opened it a series of paper bombs went off."

"What?" asked Sakura

"I almost lost my hand; the doctors had to sew my fingers back onto my hand." said Naruto as he looked at his right hand as Sakura's eyes widened "I didn't know at the time but the Kyuubi healed my arm letting regain its use."

"_My God some son of a bitch villager tried to blow up Naruto-kun when he was five." _Thought Sakura as her blood began to boil in rage toward the villagers and pity for her boyfriend.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun I can't image anything worst then being a kid and having that happened to you." said Sakura

"It gets worst." said Naruto as Sakura looked to wondering how it could possible get worst. "By this time I was careful about what people gave me, the other kids had a tendency to give me candy but they were really laxatives so at first I didn't plan on opening it."

"Then why did you?" asked Sakura

"Because." said Naruto as he looked down at the table, he could stop but hold back tears "Whoever did it wrote to Naruto from Mom and Dad. They lured me into a trap but placing the one thing I wanted most in it."

Sakura was speechless as she tried to find words to describe how much she wanted to kick the villager's ass and how much she wanted to comfort Naruto-kun. However nothing sounded right. Finally she simply reached forward and touched Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked up into her eyes before she kissed him.

"Trust me Naruto-kun this present will be good." said Sakura as Naruto pulled her into another kiss. However just as their kiss started turning into a make out session, the smoke alarm went off. They broke apart to see the last egg Sakura was making was smoking.

"I still need to get this cooking thing down." stated Sakura as she turned the burner off and dumped another burnt egg into the garbage.

"Here let me help, one skill you learn when you live alone is how to cook." said Naruto

Across town Shikamaru was busy setting up his small one bedroom house he was given by his clan. It was tradition in the Nara clan at the age of 17 they would get a small house located on the clan compound. It was small one bedroom, a living/dining room, a kitchen and a bathroom designed for a single person or a young couple to live in. Nothing different then if he had gotten a place elsewhere in the village. However this meant he had to know set the whole place up, even though he wasn't going to spend much time. Luckily it mostly involved moving around the already furnished things.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Shikamaru slowly headed toward the door only to find Temari standing there.

"Hello little boy." said Temari

"Come on in." said Shikamaru as he stepped aside to let Temari into his living room.

"Wow four white walls, a couch, two chairs and a coffee table." said Temari "You're a great home decorator."

"Home decorating isn't my thing anyhow." said Shikamaru "Besides I will not be spending much time here, because of training."

"True." said Temari

"Why are you here Temari?" asked Shikamaru

"Well because I have to go to this dance thing tonight because of my brother being the Kazekage and you have to go because your next in line for your clan, that we can go together?" asked Temari as Shikamaru's heart rate picked up.

"You're asking me out?" asked Shikamaru as Temari nodded her head.

"You are surprised that I would make the first move?" asked Temari "Did you expect me to be one of those girls who wait for their man to come to them or did you expect me to go out and get him?"

"To make the first move." said Shikamaru

"So do you want to do this or not?" asked Temari

"Yes." said Shikamaru

"Alright meet me at my hotel room at five." ordered Temari as she placed a hand on Shikamaru's cheek making him blush "Also make sure you look nice little boy."

Around four that day Sakura had just finished her shower, after drying her hair she walked out into the bedroom to see Naruto. He was dressed in black pants, dress shoes and a white shirt. His black jacket was lying on the bed, however at the moment he was busy trying to figure out how to put on his tie. However he was doing a very bad job at it. Sakura walked over and quickly started to get Naruto's tie in order.

"Naruto-kun you have fought some of the strongest ninjas in the world, you're a jonnin, a demon summoner and yet you can't handle a simple tie?" asked Sakura as she finished the tie.

"Never had one before Sakura-kun." said Naruto as he put on his jacket and looked at himself "I still think I look like an idiot."

"You you don't Naruto-kun." said Sakura "You look handsome."

"I'll take your word for it Sakura-chan but I feel stupid." said Naruto

"Believe me, now get out so that I can get dress." ordered Sakura

"Ok, but I have seen you all natural before Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he walked out. He would never understand that Sakura wanted to stun Naruto with her new dress.

Later that evening Tsunade sat at huge table on top of the Hokage's tower, she was forced by tradition to where the full Hokage robes. As the massive street party raged on below them the higher up of the Leaf village came together in a black tie party on top of the Hokage's tower. Current and future Clan leaders, walked side by side with the biggest businessman and the strongest ninjas. For the first time the Kazekage had joined the event, that meant that on top of the higher ups of the Leaf the higher ups of the Sand where there. She could already see Haishi talking to several council members including Tsume, Choza and even Inoichi. All but Inoichi where grinning.

"_What are they planning?" _thought Tsunade as she looked to her right to see Ino and Choji standing with Kiba. Kiba looked like he wanted to rip his suit starting with his brown tie. Choji seemed more conformable; he even looked thinner in his suit. However Ino looked stunning in her purple dress, unknown to Tsunade it was the same purple dress she had worn on the first date with Choji. However she had added long purple gloves that went up to her elbows. She did stand out against the average middle to senior age women in their full cover dresses.

"This place is so boring." said Ino as she watched the old man and women talk about politics and business.

"Imagine it from my point of view, I don't even have a date." said Kiba as he noticed that Choji had his arms around Ino's hip.

"Ya too bad that Hinata is gone." said Shikamaru as he walked up in his black suit "But she is doing it for the good of everyone."

"Well at least I will have you to talk to.' said Kiba "Since neither one of us have dates."

"Who said I don't have a date?" asked Shikamaru as he looked to his right and smiled. The others turned to see Temari walking toward them dressed like none of them had seen before.

She had on a light orange strapless dress showing her bare shoulders and a lot of clearage. In the very front of the dress was a small v cut showing even more clearage. The silk dress hugged her side before losing up from the hips down. Like Ino the dress had a cut to let her leg out, however unlike Ino who had bare legs she had long fish netting coming off her heals. To add to the new look she held a small person fan in her one hand.

"You and Temari?" asked Kiba

"Yes, dog boy." said Temari with a slight grin as she walked up. "Are you surprised that I would go out with the little boy here."

"A little." said Kiba as he noticed Shikamaru's eyes changed color for a little bit with demon chakra.

"Nice dress Temari." said Ino as Ino started off about different fashion and Temari just stood there listening to it because it was better than listening to the older generation talk about opening new trade routes between the Sand and the Leaf.

"Hello guys." said Naruto's voice as he and Sakura walked up. Sakura like the other girls Sakura was dressed in her best, a long red dress held up by two straps allowing everyone to see her back all the way down to her shoulder blades. Her fox seal was clear as day to any one. The front of the dress was a deep V cut. The dress hugged her body all the way down to the her high heels.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she notice the younger generation standing around talking, laughing an enjoying themselves. For one night it seemed that they could forget about the demon war and just be normal 17 and 18 year old kids.

"Alright everyone please take your seats." said Haishi as he took his seat right beside Tsunade. Soon everyone took their seat to Tsunade's slight anger she noticed that Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Sakura where sent to the very back table.

"_Haishi must have pulled strings and get Naruto and people je didn't like away from him." _Thought Tsunade as the food started being delivered to each table. _"However tonight at least they will have a normal night." _

After a quick super where the four of them talked about everything that didn't have to do with the coming war. Sakura couldn't help but smile as the sound of music filled the air as she and Naruto just talked. It was so nice for the four of them to act like nothing was wrong. Suddenly the sound of a ringing glass filed the air as everyone's attention was brought to the Hokage.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to the anneal 4th Hokage ball." said Tsunade "It is my honor this year to announce that for the first time the only son of the 4th Hokage Naruto Namikaze has joined us. Naruto would you please stand."

Naruto stood up as few people clapped but most refused to clap or even look at Naruto.

"Now since this is the Namikaze clan ball and most of the older generation like myself would rather sit and keep talking why don't we have the younger generation enjoy the first dance." said Tsunade as the band who was hired to play for the even prepared.

No one seemed to object as the younger generation like the rookie 12 members who where there plus some of the other council level teens and young adults took the large dance floor. Sakura had to partly drag Naruto to the dance floor.

His training hadn't prepared Naruto for the dance floor, however he soon learned to follow Sakura's lead. However his lack of skills wasn't unnoticed by Haishi who had moved to the back of area of the Hokage tower.

"_The demon is has proved that he is a lower class scum that deserves to rote in the bottom hell." _thought Haishi _"He has no right to be among the noble members of the Leaf." _

Without knowing what Haishi was thinking Sakura was in haven. She was in Naruto's arm on the dance floor. He was learning very fast some of the basic dance moves. Sakura couldn't help herself from smiling as she placed her head on Naruto's chest as they moved across the dance floor.

"As much as I hate to say it, they do look good together." said Tsume as she looked at Sakura nuzzled into Naruto's chest on as the danced.

"Let the demons have each other." said Haishi as he, Tsume and Choza stood near the back each with a glass of wine in their hands. "We will take away what he really wants most."

"I am still not sure that the others will go with this Haishi." said Choza "He is too inexperienced."

"We will need to play our right that is for sure but it is either that or let a demon or someone under the control of a demon into highest position in the Leaf." said Haishi

"The others will break our way, they may provided lip serves to the Namikaze name but they don't want him in this village any more than us." said Tsume

"Sadly there appears to be now law that we can kick him out with." said Haishi knowing that he wasn't likely going to get rid of the Namikaze any time soon.

"Still they sure as hell don't want him leading it." added Tsume as Choza nodded his head.

"Then it is settled tomorrow we begin moving toward picking the next Hokage and making sure that Naruto Namikaze never gets to were the Hokage robes." said Haishi as he finished his glass of wine.

Later that night when most of the older generation had gone to bed, the younger generation was still going strong. However sooner than they would have liked the last song was called. Strangely Naruto and Sakura had left the song before that meant that the last dance belonged to Shikamaru and Temari.

"This was nice." said Temari as the last song came to an end as a massive amount of fireworks shot into the air.

"Ya, and I am sorry if this is wrong." said Shikamaru as Temari looked up at him confused. However her answer came when Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Temari as fireworks flew overhead. All the worry that Shikamaru had that Temari would hurt him for kissing her disappeared when she started kissing her back.

"About time that happened." said Ino as she and Choji stood by the exit.

"I wounded why Sakura and Naruto left before us? I thought she would want to stay till the end." asked Choji as Ino grinned "What?"

"Let's just say Sakura has a present for Naruto and she wants to give it to him." said Ino

"What?" asked Choji

"Let's just say I helped Sakura pick out a set of sexy lingerie." said Ino as Choji grinned

"I see." said Choji with a small blush "Wait you said pair?"

"There are more uses for shadow clones then just combat Choji-kun." said Ino as Choji tried not to imagine what Naruto and Sakura where doing.

"I hope they remember to use protection." said Choji "Can you imagine little Naruto's running around."

"I wouldn't worry about that right now Choji." said Ino "However 9 months after the festival is when the highest percentage of babies are born in the Leaf."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter is another time skip. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Marching On**

Winter had come and gone, replaced by spring. Sakura woke up on the day after her 18th birthday. Her 17 year old boyfriend Naruto had treated her like a princess yesterday but right now all she wanted to do was to get back to training. She still hadn't mastered sage mode but she could now stay in sage form for five minutes. Naruto's new record was almost an hour and a half in Sage mode. She had learned a lot about water justus and she just felt stronger then she had ever felt in her life. It was strange their lives had fallen into a sort of routine of training, resting, eating, sleeping and having sex.

"You ready for another day of training Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he walked up behind Sakura as she made some toast.

"You sound like Lee there Naruto-kun." laughed Sakura

"Speaking of old bushy brow where is he I haven't seen him in a long time?" asked Naruto as Sakura felt a little guilty for not telling Naruto-kun about her conformation with Lee.

"Lee is working though some things Naruto-kun, he is having trouble accepting the fact that I am with you." answered Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto

Elsewhere in the village Tsunade sat behind her desk in the Hokage's office. Suddenly a knocking sound came from the door.

"Enter." said Tsunade as the door opened to as Ino walked in.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" asked Ino as Tsunade placed down her paperwork.

"Yes." said Tsunade "As you know, I am one of the legendary Sannin."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." said Ino "You're the Slug Sannin, Jiraiya is the Toad sannin and Orochimaru is the snake Sannin."

"Correct, now originally I had planned for Sakura to take over the role of holder of the Slug contract but that can't happen now." said Tsunade

"Since she has the demon fox contract." said Ino as Tsunade nodded her head.

"This has caused me to look for another person to take up the role of the Slug contract when I am gone." said Tsunade "And that is you."

For a moment Ino just looked at the Hokage stunned.

"Me?" asked Ino

"Yes, I have been watching you take more roles in the hospital since Sakura was forced out by the bigotry of the villagers." said Tsunade "You have proven yourself capable and hard working."

"I have to inform you Lady Hokage, I don't really like some of the stuff I have to do." said Ino

"Do you think I like all the stuff I have to do." said Tsunade as she looked at the huge box of paperwork she still had to do from yesterday. "But we do the work we have too."

"I guess, I may not say this in front of forehead but she is way better than me in medical justues." said Ino as Tsunade smiled.

"Don't worry Ino, I think Sakura may be better than me now." said Tsunade as Ino looked at the Hokage stunned to hear that the legendary medical ninja Tsunade would say that someone is better than her "However that isn't important. In this coming war we will all need to be stronger and you have potential to be a great kunoichi. If you are willing to take up the challenge."

"I am willing to take up the challenge, Lady Hokage." said Ino as Tsunade smiled.

"Good we will start tomorrow morning." said Tsunade

"Why not today?" asked Ino

"I wish I could but some Council members wishes to speak to me today." explained Tsunade

"I will see you tomorrow then Lady Hokage." said Ino as she left the office.

"You can come out now you old pervert." ordered Tsunade as Jiriaya appeared from behind some fake curtain that blended into the wall that he was holding up.

"Still as good as always." said Jiriaya

"I thought you were still training." said Tsunade "Trying to master sage mode."

"Well looks like I am even more amazing then even I thought." said Jiriaya as Tsunade noticed that Jiriaya's eyes where different, they where golden with rectangle like irises with orange markings above his eyes.

"Well…well it is amazing what you can do when you're not spending most of your time looking at woman." said Tsunade "But I thought you needed those two toads on you to be in sage mode."

"Ya, but I took something from Naruto's playbook and used a clone at Mount Myoboku." said Jiriaya "It stays still and let me call upon sage mode when I need it."

"Maybe you are not as dumb as I believed." said Tsunade "So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to take a page out of your book, I am going to find a student of my own to train." said Jiriaya as Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"I guess that makes sense, we both did lose our students, Sakura for me and Naruto for you." said Tsunade

"Ya, however I am not sure who would be best for me." said Jiriaya as he let sage mode go and returned to normal.

"I have an idea but it means you will likely have to stay around here for a bit." said Tsunade

"Ah…so you are trying to keep me around?" asked Jiriaya as Tsunade just glared at her old teammate.

"No, because I know someone who would hurt you if you took her boy friend away." said Tsunade

"Alright who do you think I should take as my student?" asked Jiriaya

"Choji Akimichi." said Tsunade as Jiriaya looked at her "He is the boyfriend of my new student."

Elsewhere in the world Shikamaru walked toward the main gates of the Sand village.

"Paying your bitch a visit?" asked Tala

"I wish you wouldn't call her that, but yes." said Shikamaru "I want to see her and I want a change of scenery from the mountains."

"I guess training in the desert is almost as hard as training in mountains." said Tala as Shikamaru noticed that Temari was by the main gate welcoming what looked like visitors from Iwagkure better known as the village hidden in stone. It was a large group, with many Jonnin guards all surrounding one old man with a white mustache and a small white breed. He had seen him before in photos; this was Onoki the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagkure.

"I thank you for coming Lord Tsuchikage." said Temari

"I came at the request of the Kazekage, and the sooner I leave the better." said Onoki

"Lord Tsuchikage!" yelled a Jonnin guard as they turned their attention toward Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" asked Temari

"Leaf ninja!" growled Onoki before turning to Tsunade "I thought we had a deal no Leaf Ninja in your village while I am visiting."

"I am sorry Lord Tsuchikage I was away training so I wasn't aware, I will get some supplies and leave by nightfall if you wish." Said Shikamaru

"Wait, Lord Tsuchikage you came here to talk to our Kage about the demon war." said Temari "Shikamaru is a demon summoner, he could show you the real threat of the demon war."

Onoki glared at Shikamaru as if debating if he should stay or go.

"Very well." said Onoki

Back in the Leaf Naruto was in a secret meeting with leaders of the outlying 9th district, the poorest district in the Leaf.

"So how is everything going?" asked Naruto as they meet in the back room of one of the new restaurants that were started up with funds from Naruto.

"Great, the new roads should be done within two weeks but already the new s and water systems have improved life here." Said a local leader

"Mr. Namikaze." said a Leader as Naruto looked at the man, he wasn't used to being called Mr. Namikaze. "I wish you would come out of the shadows and just tell everyone what you are doing to help our community."

"I wish I could but forces would turn against us and work toward undoing everything we have worked for here." said Naruto

"If you are worried about the people, don't be. In this district it is an open secret who is behind all the improvements." said a local leader "The people know it is you and they love you here."

"I know, this district may be the only place where I am actually liked." said Naruto "However if the other district knew what I was doing they would turn against the district. That is nothing compared to what Haishi Hyuga would do."

"That stuck up elitist can go to hell." said another leader "He never paid attention to us so he can't hurt us."

"Never underestimate Haishi Hyuuga I may have contained him on the political field but he hasn't made a move in a while and that means he is planning something." said Naruto, unknown to him across town Haishi was making his move. He, Tsume and Choza stood before Tsunade.

"What do you and your allies want Haishi?" asked Tsunade

"Lady Hokage since there appears to be no way to prevent this war brought onto us by the demons." said Haishi as Tsunade glared at him. "We need to prepare for the worst."

"If you are worried about the villagers don't be, we have already begun new bunkers and expanding the old ones." said Tsunade knowing full well that the bunkers were more of a security blanket than anything else and not capable of providing a real defense.

"That isn't what we are talking about; we are talking about training a new Hokage." said Haishi as Tsunade looked at them.

"What?" asked Tsunade

"In a war when you will likely be at the front line a new Hokage needs to be ready to take the lead if you should fall in combat." said Tsume as Tsunade leaned back in her chair. As much as she would hate t admit it they were right, she didn't want the village to be without a leader.

"And you have a few people in mind don't you?" asked Tsunade

"We have created a short list of a person who we feel would be best suited for the role of the Hokage." said Haishi

"Let me guess you Haishi?" asked Tsunade

"No….no…I am best used to lead the council." said Haishi "However there is a person we feel. We have come up with."

Haishi handed over a pile of paperwork, the files on the person they had on mind.

"Choji?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, an up and coming ninja." said Tsume

"He is a Chunin with not that much in actual combat experiences." said Tsunade "So I have to ask why Choji when ninjas actual combat experience are left out?"

"We feel it is time for a newer generation to take the lead." said Haishi

"A generation you can control you mean." said Tsunade "Choji is the son of clans that are long supporters of the Hyuuga clan."

"Is that a problem?" asked Haishi

"The Hokage should be above the politics as much as possible." said Tsunade "And sorry but I don't think at this moment Choji is right for the Hokage seat, maybe later if he decides to take Jiriaya's deal."

"What are you talking about?" asked Choza

"Jiriaya is thinking about taking Choza as his student." said Tsunade

"More of a reason for him to take the role as Hokage if you should fall in battle." said Haishi

"No, sorry but my short list for Hokage is only one name." said Tsunade "Naruto Namikaze."

"Please use your brains Lady Tsunade we the villagers will never follow a demon or anyone who is a demon." said Tsume

"So it finally becomes clear, you choose Choji because he is someone you think is controllable and has no links to any demon summoners, he isn't one or dating one." said Tsunade "Also the fact that you may get Inoichi vote because of Ino."

"_She figured it out." _thought Haishi

"So will you take our offer?" asked Haishi

"I will take it under advisement but I don't think Choji is right for Hokage chair." said Tsunade

"Be warned Tsunade if you try to get the demon the Hokage seat the village will break out in violence if not civil war." stated Haishi as he and the others left the Hokage's office.

"_I really hate Politics." _thought Tsunade

Across the world in the sand village Onoki sat at a large table with Gaara across from him and Shikamaru at the far end of the table. The Rock ninjas where on high alart, ever since the Leaf Rock war they had been training with the idea of that the Leaf village was their primary enemy.

"So you're telling me that these six demon lords are going to war with each other and our world is their battleground." said Onoki

"Yes, they are going to begin their war where the last one ended near the mountain range that marks the border between the land of fire and the land of Earth." said Gaara "The war is going to happen on your doorstep."

"And you think that we would just believe these fairy tales?" asked Onoki "It is clear to me that the Leaf village is luring our forces into a trap and then destroy us."

"Do you really think we would do all this just to get an upper hand in military terms?" asked Shikamaru

"Of course the Leaf is always out to get revenge against us and without their yellow flash Minato Namikaze they need to do under handed tactics to win." said Onoki as he stood up.

"Minato has a son." Said Shikamaru as Onoki's eyes widened as he turned to look at Shikamaru "Minato Namikaze has a son."

"You lie, he was never married." said Onoki

"He hid his marriage so that you wouldn't go after his family." said Shikamaru "However his son is now full grown, knows the thunder god technical and that is on top of the fact that he holds the summoning contract with Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox. He could destroy your entire village in a single night if he felt like it."

_"What is Shikamaru-kun doing?" _thought Temari as she watched demon chakra dance around Shikamaru.

"Then again I could now too." said Shikamaru "Now think about this, there are four demon summoners on our side all from the Leaf, we have three demon lords each as strong as the Kyuubi able to summon into battle and two people who can summon the Kyuubi themselves. So why would we trick you? We have the power to flat out destroy you in a straight up war."

"_He is showing his hand and saying that they are telling the truth." _Thought Temari

"And we are asking for your help, so imagine what we are up against and what the human race is up against." said Shikamaru "This coming war will affect everyone, you can't hide from it and you can't run from it."

"What would you have us do?" asked Onoki

"You have to join us on the battlefield like all the other nations or else it will all be killed." Said Shikamaru

"I….will think about it." said Onoki as he left the room.

"Nice one Shikamaru you scared him off!" yelled Kankura

"And that is what he needed." Said Temari as her brother looked at her "He needed to know how power the Leaf had become so that he could begin to imagine what could be so bad that even the Leaf would be calling out for help."

"Wouldn't that scare them away?" asked Kankura as Temari shook her head.

"If it was the Mist or Cloud village maybe but Rock is a military village and they love to fight, they will want to stand and fight." Said Temari

"Agreed." said Gaara before he looked at Shikamaru "The supplies you have requested have been gathered and are waiting for you. I am sorry that I am making you leave but the Tsuchikage is forcing my hand."

"Thanks Gaara." Said Shikamaru as he stood up and left the room.

An hour later Shikamaru stood by the main gate about to leave when he noticed Temari standing just on the other side of the wall waiting.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru

"Well I thought you could use a guide for the desert." said Temari as she stopped leaning against the wall "So I asked Gaara if I could help you out."

"I will be gone for around four months." said Shikamaru

"That is why I packed for six months." said Temari with a grin.

"Troublesome woman." said Shikamaru "As if I could stop you from coming along."

"Which you can't." said Temari

"So let's get going." said Shikamaru

**I hope you liked this chapter and the fact that Jiriaya has mastered his sage mode and is now taking on a new student like Tsunade is. The next chapter will be back on Friday like it normal is. However this coming chapter with be all about Shikamaru and Temari. I have gotten some reviews asking why I didn't do a sex scene at the end of the last chapter. However I have been informed that any scenes I would want to do may get me kicked off Fanfiction. That is why I removed the sex scene from Naruto and Sakura's chapter. That is why I didn't write the scene, besides you can just image it. Anyway keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	50. Chapter 50

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END**

**Chapter 50 Shikamaru Temari.**

Shikamaru lied on a soft mat with his head in his pillow. The newly risen desert sun poked it's way between the folds of the tent. It was already 85F degrees but he knew it would be over 100 by noon. After three months in the desert he could simple tell that it was going to be one of those days.

**Flashback**

"Come on little boy I thought you were running up those mountains every day?" asked Temari as she stood on top of a huge sand dune. In fact it was the largest sand dune in wind country and in the world. Shikamaru was having trouble climbing; his feet would sink into the sand causing him to slide backwards. Her years of living in the sand had taught her how to work in the environment. However she was impressed by how Shikamaru was doing. Most ninjas who were not from the Sand would never be able to climb this sand dune and yet Shikamaru was able to climb if at a slower rate.

"You know very well that sand and solid rock are two very different things." said Shikamaru "Besides I am carrying all the gear for both of us."

"I know but it is your training session not mine." said Temari as Shikamaru worked his way to the top. Shikamaru stopped and looked at what was before him. "So do you like the spot I picked?"

There before Shikamaru's eyes was a desert oasis, a clear blue pool of water bubbling up from a large rock making a small waterfall. Surrounding the water were patches of grass and large palm trees. There was a line of what he guess to be berries and what looked like an apple tree.

"Ya." said Shikamaru

"There is fresh fruit and water." said Temari "Also there is a group of fish in the water."

"It will let our food supplies last longer." said Shikamaru

"Ya." said Temari "Also if you look to the north you will see sun rock."

Shikamaru looked to the north to see a large sandstone rock taller than the sand dune they were on.

"A great place to train when the stones are not so hot that they burn your skin on contact." said Temari

"Don't worry with demon healing all burns will heal." said Tala as she appeared.

"I must admit while this isn't my first pick for a training spot, just by looking around I can see multiple ways to make your training better." said Tala

**End flashback**

And Tala did find ways to cause pain, like medication on sun rock at high noon when the rock he was sitting on seamed hotter than the sun. Running up and down the sand dunes while getting different wind attacks from both Temari and Tala. Since both of them are wind chakra type Tala now had two students. However she couldn't teach Temari all her demon chakra wind attacks because of the differences between normal and demon chakra. That didn't stop Temari from learning new justus. However not everything was training.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru sat outside his tent on one of his rare days off mainly because the current temperature was hovering around 115 F. He was trying not to burn up in the sun. He was considering going for a swim but at the moment he was too busy enjoying the show. Temari stood in front of her tent dressed in a white sweat soaked sports bra and tan shorts. She was moving her large fan around, practicing different moves. However to Shikamaru it looked like a strange but beautiful dance.

"_Damn." _thought Shikamaru as he looked at Temari's body as best as possible without getting caught. The sweat stuck to her white top making like a wet t-shirt contest and the tight shorts where almost too much for his 17 year old body to take. There before him was the hottest woman he had ever seen.

"Enjoyed the show Shikamaru?" asked Temari as she stopped her training and snapped her fan shut.

"_Crap…" _thought Shikamaru with a blush as Temari grinned. Slowly she walked toward Shikamaru, than she leaned forward.

"Don't feel bad that I caught you little boy." Said Temari before she moved toward his ear "Just feel bad you haven't caught me during the times I checked you out."

**End Flashback**

"_What a troublesome woman." _thought Shikamaru as he just lied there.

Slowly he raised his head but refused to move anymore. He waited a few moments before he fleet hot breath on his ear. As a hand that wasn't his own started to play with his sweat soaked hair.

**Flashback to the Night Before **

**(Warning Mature scene if you don't want to read skip to end of Flashback) THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons on June 4****th**** 2012. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

The sun was just sinking over the horizon as Shikamaru cooked their supper just like he had done almost every night since they had arrived. However something was off he couldn't concrete. He had a headache all day, most of all when he was around Temari but when she had brushed her hand across his arm earlier in the day it had lifted for a while. However it disappeared for over an hour when she had kissed him. He had no real idea what was wrong with him however he knew all day he had to fight his basic urges when it came to Temari. He noticed that Temari and Tala where taking longer than normal for their short training session.

Suddenly he felt a hand brush across his shoulders, as Temari walked passed him and toward her tent. However about half way toward her tent she stopped. Shikamaru watched as she placed her fan down.

"How is your headache Shikamaru-kun?" asked Temari as Shikamaru's eyes widened as he stood up.

"How did you know that?" asked Shikamaru as Temari smiled before turning around. She walked back to him, stopping right in front of him. Shikamaru looked down into Temari's deep blue eyes as she looked up into his dark brown eyes. Their noses where within an inch of touching each other.

"Sakura told me what it was like for her to go through a mating season and that is what you are going though right now." Said Temari "It means you have a very bad headache unless you are around the person you want to be mated to for the rest of your life."

"I remember Hache hi saying that when I became a demon summoner." said Shikamaru as his hands found their way around Temari's hips pulling her even closer.

"For once Shikamaru lets not think and just let it happen." Said Temari as her hot breath hit Shikamaru's lips as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down toward her. "Let's just be normal young adults."

"Fine by me." said Shikamaru as their lips meet in a kiss, soon Temari was pulling Shikamaru deeper into the kiss. That firerness was turning Shikamaru on even more then he already was. That kiss soon turned into a battle of tongues which Temari won. However that was partly do to the fact that Shikamaru was focused on undoing her red slash that she always wore. He tossed it aside as his hands began to roam over the side of her body; the black robe she always wore was the only thing separating his fingers from her flesh.

Temari's hands where not standing still either, one hand had found its way to Shikamaru's pony tail. She quickly pulled it off letting his dark hair flow freely. She loved seeing him with his outside it's normal look, maybe because so few people saw him like that and she enjoyed being among the few. Her other hand was running down Shikamaru's chest feeling his muscles with her finger tips. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she had to act. She used some of her wind chakra to cut Shikamaru's shirt just in the spots it needed to fall off.

"A little bit of a rush Temari?" asked Shikamaru with a slight grin. As Temari started planting kisses down Shikamaru's neck and chest.

"Just in a rush to see ALL of you." said Temari as Shikamaru pulled her into another kiss as they both kicked off their shoes, not caring where they landed. Slowly but surely they where moving toward Shikamaru's tent. However Shikamaru wasn't down yet, while they were kissing Shikamaru's hands had moved under Temari's cloths near her shoulder blades. With one step forward Temari's robe fell off. Shikamaru broke the kiss to look at her, what he saw caused his heart to skip a beat.

Temari was dressed in what had to be among the sexiest things he had ever seen. She was dressed in a lose fitting corset. The golden lingerie hugged her sides.

"You planned this didn't you?" asked Shikamaru as Temari grinned

"So what?" asked Temari as she reached up to her only four pony tails and somehow undid them all at once. She moved her head a bit letting her hair flow naturally down to her shoulders. "Do you like it?"

Shikamaru had no words to say how beautiful Temari looked at the moment how she was dressed combined with the light from the camp fire and the light from the rising full moon, was beyond anything he could ever dream off. There was no stopping it now he had to make her his mate. Shikamaru moved forward and kissed her again. Temari's hand moved to Shikamaru's shorts and quickly pulled them down to his legs which he stepped out of night was full of many first for both Shikamaru and Temari who where now mated for life.

**End Flashback**

"Why am I not surprised you ended up on top?" asked Shikamaru as he felt a chuckle.

"Because big boy, you know that in the end I always win." said Temari as she lied on Shikamaru's back. Her one hand playing with Shikamaru's hair. "You may win a game or two but in the end I always get my prize."

"Sometimes I ask myself why I love you." said Shikamaru

"Because you just do." answered Temari

"Ya, love what a drag." answered Shikamaru as he turned his head around and kissed Temari again.

Meanwhile on the edge of the oasis Tala sat trying to ignore the sounds coming from the camp.

"_Maybe I'll give them the morning off." _thought Tala _"They should be pretty shore today."_

**I normally don't update on Tuesday but I have made some decisions and I want to share them.**

**First what you just read between Shikamaru and Temari is going to become the average lemon scene and if I get banded I get banded. If can't write what within reason for an M story then it is time to end writing. **

**Second I have made an important decision about BETAs for a long time I have moved away from BETAs because of bad experiences I have had with them. However I have decided to change my stance a bit. While I don't like BETAs changing half the chapter getting rid of what they say are not needed parts of the story and holding when I can and can't post chapter's hostage. Maybe I can have stories that I have already finished gone over and fixed and replaced. So that is what I am going to do. So I turn to you my readers, I will give away one of my finished story to people who want to fix the grammar. Send a message if interested, first come first pick on stories. **

**Third I have been told by a review who calls himself Seppuku that there are forums bashing me and my stories. Maybe because I don't use forums I can't find it but when I looked I saw none. However I ask you all if you see any to inform me so that I can see what they are saying and move to fix the problems in my stories.**

**Thanks for reading the story and the message. Wilkins75**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 The Meeting of the Kages Part 1**

Lady Tsunade sat at her Hokage Desk as the warm summer's air came flying through the open window. She looked up at a Calendar there were two dates marked, one right after the other. The first date was tomorrow when the different Kages from all the nations would be arriving in her village. It would be the first time since the end of the last war that all the Kages would be together in one place. The day after that would be when they would have their official meeting. That day also marked the one year anniversary of Sasuke's attack on the Leaf; they now only had three years until the war began. Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Enter." said Tsunade as Naruto walked into the room. Over the year he seemed have matured even more, it seemed with each passing day he looked more and more like his father Minato Namikaze.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Tsunade "Naruto a few months ago Haishi asked me to pick a replacement Hokage in case something would happen to me."

"Let me guess I am not on the list of people Haishi would want." Said Naruto as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes as much as I hate to say it he is right at this moment you can't be named my replacement." said Tsunade she could tell Naruto was a little taken aback by that "Listen Naruto it isn't you, it's the villagers."

"They still hate me I know." said Naruto

"Sadly a majority still do, however thanks to your work in the 9th district have leaked out into the 8th district." said Tsunade

"Not good if Haishi finds out." said Naruto

"Naruto the eight is almost as bad as the ninth, they want your help to go around the political system." said Tsunade "Naruto you are slowly winning them over."

"It still isn't enoth to be Hokage." said Naruto as he shook his head; he still wanted to carry out his dream.

"Just give it time." said another voice as Naruto looked toward a window to see Kakashi sitting on the window with his in hand.

"Your late Kakashi." said Tsunade

"And this surprises you?" asked Kakashi

"It shouldn't but it does." said Tsunade

"Let me guess Kakashi is your pick?" asked Naruto

"Yes, he is." said Tsunade

"Sorry Naruto." said Kakashi to his former student.

"It's for the good of the village that is all that matters." said Naruto

"And that is why you should be Lady Tsunade replacement not me." said Kakashi

"Ya, but if I was the old hags backup the villagers would fight back against me and in a war we can't be fighting each other." said Naruto

"That is why you will be my backup." Said Kakashi as Naruto and Tsunade looked at him. "What is there something wrong with having a backup for the backup? Also the way I understand it, I can pick my own replacement and it wouldn't be told to the council until I take the Hokage's seat."

"That is correct." said Tsunade with a smile.

"So Naruto is it alright of instead of being the sixth Hokage being the seventh?" asked Kakashi as Naruto smiled.

Back at the Namikaze estate Sakura was in the basement doing the laundry in the Laundry room. It was her turn to do the choir, she and Naruto had worked out a system where they rotate chores that had to be done by hand. She quickly put everything in their right piles and had started the first load. Like always she had to double check Naruto's vest pockets for items he had left in them. He had a bad habit of leaving things in them, one time he had left a kunai with a paper bomb on it. She checked the vest not finding anything finally she checked his right pocket and felt a piece of paper.

"_Knew it, he always leaves something." _thought Sakura as she pulled the paper out. To her surprise it wasn't a paper bomb or even notes about some justu he was working on. Instead it was a receipt and not just a receipt by a receipt from Golden Leaf store. The store was the known for top of the line jewelry.

"_What is Naruto-kun up to?" _thought Sakura as she opened up the receipt and started reading.

_Order number 10567082 Paid in Full_

_To Mr. Naruto Namikaze_

_One 24 karat gold and silver engagement ring….._

Instantly Sakura closed the receipt.

"_Looks like Naruto is planning to ask you the question." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura tried not to think about what she had just learned._"Sakura Namikaze has a nice ring to it."_

"_Ya, it does." _thought Sakura with a smile, she knew that someday she and Naruto would be married but just knowing that it was coming sometime soon made her smile even more.

"_I better find a way to give this back to Naruto-kun so that he can pick up the ring." _thought Sakura

"_Just put it on top of his chester drawers he always put stuff on it." _answered Inner Sakura as Sakura left the machines going and went upstairs. After placing the resent in a place she knew Naruto would find the doorbell rang.

"Coming." said Sakura as she walked toward the front door. She opened it to find Ino standing there.

"Hello forehead." said Ino

"What is up piggy?" asked Sakura

"Nothing much, my body is sour as hell." said Ino

"Well then you and Choji should take a break for a bit. I heard from people in your apartment complex about the sounds that come from yours and Choji's apartment at night." said Sakura with a grin as Ino glared at her friend.

"No, it's not from that." said Ino "It's from Lady Tsunade training it is hell on earth."

"That is nothing compared to Damon summon training." said Sakura "So why did you did come here?"

"Well I was wondering if you heard the news?" asked Ino

"What news?" asked Sakura

"Last night Neji asked Tenten to marry him." said Ino

"Good for them." said Sakura with a smile

"Just another sign that we are getting older and entering another phase of life." said Ino "I mean Naruto is the youngest of all of us at 17 and most ninjas get engaged around 18 or 19 and married normally within a year or two."

"Any idea on the date?" asked Sakura

"They just got engaged forehead." said Ino as she crossed her arms

"And you had your wedding planned out since you where seven." said Sakura "I just want to know if they have an idea?"

"I know, Tenten like spring so I would guess around then. It would take at least a year to arrange everything." said Ino "I mean with this coming demon war a lot of people are getting married sooner then they originally planned."

"They want to spend time together before the end." said Sakura

"Ya." said Ino "So how have you been?"

Across town the main gate was opening up as Lady Tsunade along with other council members stood waiting.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" asked Haishi as he noticed Kakashi standing beside Tsunade

"I took you advice about picking a replacement Hokage just to be safe." Said Tsunade as the Council looked at her.

"Who?" asked Haishi

"Yo." said Kakashi

"What?" asked Haishi

"He is a skilled ninja and highly trained." Said Tsunade

"He is a pervert." said Haishi

"Originally you wanted Jiraiya the legendary pervert instead of me." said Tsunade as Haishi eyes narrowed.

"He also trained our enemy." said Haishi

"That doesn't matter." said Shikaku

"I hate to break this fight up but look." said Naruto as everyone looked toward the main gate to see an older man standing there. He was dressed in full Kage robes with a dozen heavily armed jonnin surrounding him.

"Lord Tsuchikage." said Tsunade "So glad that you could come."

"I come not for this meeting but to see with my own eyes the spawn of the dreaded yellow flash." said Onoki as he looked at Naruto. "You look like your father."

"People have told me that." said Naruto

"Your father killed my son at the battle of Kannabi Bridge." growled Onoki "I should kill you where you stand."

"Even if you could kill me, it wouldn't bring your son back to life anymore then if I killed everyone who was responsible for my father's death." said Naruto

"As hot headed as always Onoki." said a new voice as everyone turned to a woman in her thirty, Naruto like everyone else was a little taken aback at her. She dressed in a slim blue dress that showed a lot of skin and even more clearage. She had long brown hair and sea green eyes. "Maybe in your age, your eyes are failing you."

"Mei Terumi I am was fighting wars when your parents where kids." said Onoki

"Yes, and your age has blinded you to the fact that you are out matched." said Mei Terumi as several Mist ninjas appeared "This Namikaze could kill you and possible everyone else and we couldn't touch him. Now where are my manners, I am Mei Terumi fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure."

"Well we now had three out of five kages." said Tsunade

"Make it four." said Naruto as the others noticed that Gaara his siblings, Shikamaru and a team of sand jonnin coming over a large hill.

"The Raikage is due in the morning." said Tsunade

"Then we will be off." said Onoki as he walked off along with Mei Terumi. Several council members left with them to give them a guided tour of the village. Haishi went along with Onoki.

"I don't trust those two together, they both hate you." said Tsunade as she looked at Haishi talking to Onoki.

"Let them hate, me." said Naruto "We have more important things to deal with. Then hating me will not matter if we lose this war."

"You have really matured Naruto." said Tsunade as Gaara and his group arrived.

Shikamaru sat in his back yard just trying not to interrupt his mom and Temari who where inside talking about different things. A few times both of them broke out laughing, something unheard of for Yoshino Nara and something Shikamaru had heard a few times from Temari.

"So Shikamaru you and Temari are official?" asked his dad as he appeared beside him.

"As official as you can get without being engaged." said Shikamaru as his father sat down beside him.

"So you love her?" asked Shikaku

"Ya….she drive me up the wall and sometimes I want to pull my hair out because of her…"

"But you wouldn't trade those moments for anything." said Shikaku "You just don't understand why you love her sometimes, you just do."

"Ya." said Shikamaru

"Looks like you and I have the same taste in woman." said Shikaku

"I always thought you where whipped but that isn't true." said Shikamaru

"I knew you would understand in time." said Shikaku "I said the same thing about my own father. However your grandmother and your mother never really got along like those two are."

"Ya, I think they just know that mom is in charge of you and Temari is in charge of me." said Shikamaru

"Maybe." said Shikaku "So are you going to leave for training again?"

"Ya, however Temari is staying here." said Shikamaru "She has to carry out her job as ambassador."

"I see." said Shikaku

"She is staying in the house you gave me." said Shikamaru as his father's eyes widened at the idea of Temari and his wife living side by side.

"Well I guess I would see you more, because you will want to be with Temari." said Shikaku as he rubbed his temples.

Later that night Naruto lied in bed, just looking up at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep, tomorrow would be the meeting that could change everything. They need to get all the nations of the world together or else they would stand no chance of winning the war. They need to throw everything they had at the enemy when it came in three years time.

Suddenly he felt Sakura move in her sleep, he looked down at his sleeping mate.

"Yes…..Naruto-kun." said Sakura in her sleep "Of course I will marry you….I do."

"_I guess when I ask her to marry me I know what she will say." _Thought Naruto as he moved some of Sakura's hair behind her ear _"I wonder if Neji asked Tenten yet, I mean I loaned him the extra money he needed for the perfect ring and then to make sure they did a great job I put my name on the bill. Oh well, I am sure I'll find out later."_

"Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze." said Sakura in her sleep with a smile.

"Someday soon Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura's forehead before finally letting sleep take him. _  
_

The next morning in a dark stone room with only the light from a small oil candle to illumate the darkness, the 18 year old Sasuke Uchiha stood up from the bed. He looked down at the sleeping Karin who was smiling in her sleep as she placed her face in his pillow as if to just smell him.

"Pathetic." whispered Sasuke as he quickly changed into his training gear.

"Sasuke-kun….yes….Sasuke-kun….more…I want more of you." moaned Karin in her sleep as she dreamed of what they had done the night before. Sasuke couldn't help himself from grinning. He may find Karin's emotional attachment to him pathetic and weak, it did help him dominant her both in and out of the bedroom. Also he would also never admit it but he did enjoy the physical part of the experience. Sasuke cracked his neck before looking at himself in the full length mirror. Sasuke cracked his neck before looking toward his battle armor sitting on human d just waiting for him to put it on. His snake sword sat beside it. Slowly Sasuke started to put on his armor. He was about done when he heard Karin wake up.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" asked Karin as she sat up in bed.

"Don't worry about it Karin, it doesn't concern you." said Sasuke

"I beg to differ." said Karin as she stood up and pressed her body against the armored Sasuke. "See because of the ring you gave me, means I will be the future Mrs. Uchiha."

"_Why did I ever give into her demand for an engagement ring?" _thought Sasuke

"Very well I am going to the Leaf on busyness." said Sasuke

"Can I come?" whispered Karin into Sasuke ear.

"It isn't needed I am simply getting back what is mine." said Sasuke

"Please." Said Karin as she channeled some demon chakra, she transformed her tongue into its sage mode forked tongue. She hissed letting her snake tongue wiggle around in Sasuke's ear. Even though he didn't move or smile, she could tell from the changing level of his chakra that he liked it.

"Very well." said Sasuke

"Thank you." said Karin

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. A couple of people have been asking when we will be seeing Hinata again, the answer is next chapter. Yes, next chapter I will show my improved Hinata. Now for people who read the message at the bottom of my last chapter there are still a few stories left for anyone willing to take up the challenge of editing them. They Naruto Sakura Stories in Time, Return to the Past, Return of Namikaze 2, Who Are You? And Return of the Reclaimer. If any of you are interesting in editing any of those send me a message. Thanks. Wilkins75. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 The Meeting of the Kages Part 2**

The sun had came up over the Leaf as the five kages gathered in the council room of the Leaf Village. It had been modified for the meeting, the half circle council table was replaced with a full circular one. Each Kage had a chair situated in front of a large flag with their village symbol, each Kage was given one seat with two ninja guards or advisors. Before the meeting was called Naruto watched as Haishi talked with the Rock Leader. The Raikage, was an extremely muscular man who kept his shirt open, behind him stood another built man with seven swords in different locations across his body.

"A and his brother killer bee." said Tsunade

"Killer Bee is a jinchuriki." stated Naruto as Tsunade looked at him.

"How do you know?" asked Tsunade

"I just know." stated Naruto

"That may help us." said Tsunade as Haishi stopped talking to the Tsuchikage and walked up to Tsunade.

"Well it's time to get started." said Haishi as he looked toward Naruto "Leave demon, Kakashi and I will be Lady Tsunade's back up."

"Very well." said Naruto as he started to leave the room.

"Ok as the leader of the Leaf Village council I welcome you all to a meeting of the Kages." said Haishi as he looked up to see Naruto standing by the door.

"Naruto Namikaze you are not allowed to take part in this meeting, the Leaf has its repensentives." stated Haishi

"I am not here representing the Leaf." said Naruto as Haishi glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haishi

"He is here to be my guard." stated a new voice as a ball of flames appeared in front of Naruto, out of that flames appeared a large fox. He had dark orange fur, the tips of his pure white razor sharp teeth stuck out from his lips. He had black marks around the eyes and ears. However the key fact that made most people blood turn to ice was the fact that nine tails moved slowly behind him. "I am Lord Kyuubi ruler of the demon fox."

"Who invited you!" yelled Haishi

'I did." said Tsunade as Haishi looked at her "We are here to talk about the coming demon war, it makes sense to have the demon lords gather with us."

"Demon lords?" asked Haishi as the door opened and Sakura and Shikamaru entered. A second later a bluish grey patrol opened in front of Shikamaru as a large wolf walked out. He was covered with dark grey fur with bluish grey across his back. His sharp razor sharp teeth could be seen as his dark blue eyes scanned the room.

"I am Hache Hi, ruler of the Demon Wolves." said Hache Hi "And this is my demon summoner Shikamaru Nara."

Suddenly two more puff of smoke appeared beside Shikamaru. Out of one of the smokes appeared a female lion with tan fur and deep golden eyes.

"I am Citlali, Lord of all demon Lions." said Citlali as the other Kages noticed that she was female. "This is my demon summoner Hinata Hyuuga."

This was the first time that anyone had seen Hinata in over a year and over that year she had drastically changed. She was taller and stood defiant. She had on a light blue sleeveless top with a deep V cut showing more skin then anyone had seen. She had on a dark blue skirt that ended around that same level as Sakura's. Like Sakura she now had on boats and gloves. However unlike any of the others she had a white head to toe clock. Tsunade could see a quiver full of arrows on her back along with a bow. On top of the change of outfit, she looked stronger more sure of herself, she looked taller and more developed as the young woman she was.

"_An archer, kind of rare in the ninja world but combined with the Byakugan is a powerful mix." _thought Tsunade as she looked at the older Hinata _"But why a white cloak?"_

Suddenly Tsunade noticed that part of Hinata's cloak was on the ground and it had taken on the same color of the floor.

"_So it changes color to match the background of the area." _thought Tsunade _"That would allow her to hide in plain sight." _

"Hello Hinata." said Haishi

"Father." said Hinata with distain in her voice.

"You have been gone for a while but now that you are back you will never leave again." said Haishi with a grin as suddenly Hinata started laughing.

"You know I would like to see you try and stop me." said Hinata

"I am your father and clan leader." said Haishi

"You gave me to another clan father." said Hinata

"I still can use the bird cage seal on you." said Haishi as Hinata smiled before lifting up her now longer bangs to show her forehead. Her now seal less forehead.

"What seal?" asked Hinata

"How could you remove the bird cage seal?" asked Haishi

"Demon chakra, it broke your weak human seal." answered Citlali

"I hate to break up this family reunion but can we start this meeting?" asked Mei Terumi

"I have a question, how can you demons be around?" asked the Raikage A "Only the Kyuubi is a tailed beast."

"The tailed beast as you call them are lower level demons, who are uncivilized animals compared to us." said Hache hi

"Like ancient barbarians." said Sakura

"Sakura Haruno you are a guard and are not allowed to speak." said Haishi "Only the Kage's are to speak."

"Isn't that what you are doing now Haishi?" asked Tsunade as Haishi glared at him.

"It doesn't stop her from being correct does she?" asked Mei Terumi

"No it doesn't." said Kyuubi "Haishi if you insult or tell my summoners what they can or can't do I will rip your face off."

"No will not Kyuubi." said Citlali as everyone turned to look toward the leader of the demon loins "I will have first go at the son of a bitch, if we do it."

"Fine." said Kyuubi

"I believe we have gotten off course." said Gaara

"Too right, we need to decide what we are going to do about this demon war?" said Mei Terumi

"I still am not sure that this demon war is real?" said Onoki as the other kages looked at him.

"You still can't be thinking this is a trick?" asked A as he slammed his fist on the table before standing up "We have three demon lords in front of us."

"It could all trick done by the Leaf to lure us into a trap and then destroy us with their one real demon the Kyuubi." said Onoki

"They are real demons, and they are powerful." said Killer Bee

"And how can you be sure muscles?" asked Mei Terumi

"I thought you were with us already?" asked Gaara

"I am, I was with you since we got the message a year ago." said the Mizukage Mei Terumi "However like all good players I like to keep my moves secret and of course know how someone can tell a demon is really a demon."

"I am a Jinchuriki." answered Killer Bee "I have the eight tailed ox within me."

"Ah, I was wondering why you seamed different." said Haishi Hi as he looked at killer bee "I should have know."

"The Ox demon class is the most civilized under us." said Citlali "However their power in not at the same level as us."

"Do you still need proof?" asked Mei Terumi as she looked at Onoki

"It can still be a trap." Said Onoki, suddenly all the Kages started auguring with each other only Gaara and Tsunade just stood back and watched. The demons just sat there and watched as well.

"Is this how human politicians normally work?" asked Citlali "Yell and scream at each other until someone gives up?"

"Yes, and in 99% of the time they get nothing done." said Hache Hi

"Sadly, he is correct." said Kyuubi as the three Kages stood up and yelled at the top of their lungs.

"You are an old fool Onoki!" yelled Mei Terumi

"I have the most combat experience of anyone in this room, how DARE you call me a fool!" yelled Onoki

"You also lost the most battles of anyone here." responded A

"This is going nowhere." said Tsunade

"Did you expect it?" asked Haishi "You where dumb to even bring them here, five different powers will never get along. There goals are too different."

"I just thought they would see the threat and realized that we need to work together." said Tsunade mostly to herself but Haishi decided to bash Tsunade some more.

"You are an idiotic fool." said Haishi as Tsunade looked toward Naruto unlike everyone else who was watching the yelling agreement; he was looking up toward the closed sitting area.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" asked Naruto as everyone turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about Namikaze!" yelled Onoki

"I wasn't talking to you." said Naruto as he looked toward a dark spot in the sitting area. Tsunade's eyes widened as she finally saw who Naruto was talking to. There stood an older Sasuke Uchiha and the red haired Karin.

"A little." said Sasuke "It's funny to watch your hopes and dreams fall apart."

"Who are you cutely?" asked Mei Terumi

"I wouldn't call Sasuke Uchiha cutely you old hag." Said Karin as she pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at Mei Terumi "This crossbow bolt is laced with the most deadly poison and if you call my man cutely one more time, the bolt will go through your head."

"If you do that I drop you." said Hinata as she aimed her own arrow at Karin

"You can't shoot me." said Karin "We can't kill each other until the war starts. The demon code says so."

"Actually we can kill any spies we may find." said Hache Hi "And you two are spying right now."

"We are not spying." said Sasuke "Why reason would we need to spy on you?"

"Then why are you here." growled Sakura

"Two things." said Sasuke "First to inform you I have taken back what is mine."

"What are you talking about?" asked Haishi

"The Clans records." said Sasuke

"You can't have those, they belong to the Leaf village!" yelled Haishi

"No they belong to the Uchiha clan" said Sasuke "and as the last Uchiha I have the right to those records."

"Well he will not be the last for long." said Karin with a grin.

"So Sasuke finally settled down with a girl, too bad she is just as big as a snake as him." stated Temari

"Shut up wolf bitch." said Sasuke as he looked at Temari "Just because you have some demon chakra in you now because you apparently mated with Shikamaru doesn't give you the right to talk when a man is talking."

"Why you sexist piece of trash." snapped Sakura as her eyes turned silted with demon chakra.

"Same goes for you fox whore." said Sasuke, Sakura wanted to charged forward and rip Sasuke's face off. However Naruto stopped here.

"Sakura-chan I wish I could help you rip his face off but he can't hurt us right now, just like we can't hurt him." Said Naruto

"So Naruto can control his woman." Said Sasuke

"Sakura is the woman I love and my partner….we are equal." snapped Naruto

"It is never equal….someone is always in control." answered Sasuke

"What is the second reason you are here?" asked Naruto as Sasuke jumped down landing on the table.

"To inform the leaders of Kirigakure, Kumograkure and Iwagakure that if they fight against us in the coming war you will all be killed." Said Sasuke

"And what if we don't?" asked Onoki

"Then only most of you will die." said Sasuke with a grin.

"How about we kill you know!" yelled Killer Bee as he pulled one of his swords and went in to cut Sasuke's head off. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sasuke pulled his own sword and cut Killer Bee's sword in half. Killer Bee's eyes widened as Sasuke's hand snapped forward grabbing Killer Bee's neck.

"I should kill you for trying to do that." said Sasuke "The demon code allows me to defend myself. So the others can't save you."

"And we can kill spies." said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. "So let him go and we will let you go."

"I guess that works, Namikaze." said Sasuke as he let Killer Bee go. Instantly killer bee fell to the ground trying to get back his breath. However the former teammates glared at each other. "I will enjoy standing over your body as you breath your last."

"We will see about that Sasuke, but in the mean time, you go craw back into whatever hell hole you came from." said Sasuke

"Very well, just remember in three years you're a dead man." said Sasuke with that both Sasuke and Karin faded away into nothingness.

"Now you see what we are dealing with." said Tsunade "And why we need to work together to fight this war."

"How can we fight this war when they can beat a Jinchuriki with ease?" asked Onoki "We should just hunker down and hid. Let the demons fight it out."

"I guess a coward would want to do that." said Killer Bee as he looked at his brother "We need to fight."

"You seamed defeat very easy by him." said A

"Every little bit help brother, you never know when a single soldier makes the difference between victory and defeat." said Killer Bee

"I agree." said Mei Terumi "We are in."

"As are us." said A

Finally everyone looked at Onoki.

"No, this is a lie." said Onoki "That was a Uchiha and that means he is from the Leaf, that means this is a trap and if you all want to fall for go right ahead but my village will not take part in it."

"Well then you can head back home and wait for your death." said Citlali as Onoki and his team stormed out.

"Shall we talk about battle plan?" asked Hache Hi

"I want to send a message back to my village informing them about the alliance." said Mei Terumi

"As do I." said A

"Why don't we meet again tomorrow." said Tsunade

"Works for me." said A as Mei Terumi nodded her head.

"Then we will meet tomorrow." said Kyuubi as he and Hache Hi disappeared.

"Hinata."

"Yes, Lady Citlali."

"Why don't you spend the rest of the day here." said Citlali

"Are you sure my lady, I can always train some more." said Hinata

"You have been training for over a year, spend some time with your friends." said Citlali as Hinata smiled.

"Thank you." said Hinata

"And if you kill your father, its fine by me." said Citlali as she disappeared.

**Well I hope you like what I did with Hinata and the chapter. However I do have some sad news, because of a major paper is due on Friday I will likely miss my normal Friday update, you will likely have to wait till Saturday for the normal update. Sorry but this is a very important paper and that has to come first. I hope I can be forgiven for this. Well as always keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 Hinata's Power**

Outside the door of the council room stood Kiba, Choji, Ino and their parents. A few moment before Onoki had stormed out followed by his aids.

"This can't be good." said Tsume as minute later Haishi stormed out. Tsume followed him down the corridor. Later Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru walked out, right behind them was a tall woman about their age, at first he didn't realize who it was. However when she turned her head and showed her white Byakugan eyes, it was Hinata.

"Hinata?" asked Kiba as Hinata looked toward him, at first he was worried but slowly Hinata smiled.

"Hello Kiba." said Hinata

"Well…well looks like Hinata is back." said Ino

"For a little bit at least, after the meeting tomorrow I expect I will be heading back to the demon world." said Hinata as Kiba lowered his head a bit.

"Well in that case, we should all go out and get something to eat." said Choji "My family just opened a new food stand and it has the best BBQ pork."

"Choji-kun, that will not work." said Ino as Choji blinked.

"Oh, ya…." said Choji as he looked at Naruto and Sakura "You're banded and I wouldn't be surprised if they refused to seat Shikamaru and Hinata because of being demon summoners."

"I know a place where we can go." said Naruto

"Don't worry I will not tell my dad about your place." said Choji

"Alright there is a place in the 9th district." Said Naruto

"The 9th?" asked Ino "That place is a rat hole."

"Not anymore." said Naruto as he ran though hand signs. When he finished he slammed his hand onto the ground causing a small one tailed demon fox to appear. The fox looked just like any fox a person would see in the forest.

"Ah Lord Naruto what can I do for you?" asked the fox

"Yes, Ira I need you to find Neji and Tenten. Do you remember when I showed you their photos?" asked Naruto

"They are the male with the long dark hair and white eyes and the female with buns in her hair." said Ira

"Yes, can you find them and then tell them we are meeting at a restaurant called the Leaf Dragon in the 9th district." said Naruto

"No problem sir." said Ira as he ran off down the corridor so fast that he actually slid into the wall because he couldn't grip the floor.

"Who was that?" asked Ino

"He is Ira the massager fox who is assigned to me by the Kyuubi" said Naruto as Ira jumped back to his feet and ran down the hallway. "He is just young, only a 2 million."

"Two million years?" asked Ino "That is young?"

"For demons it is." said Hinata "He has to be talented to be a massager at that age."

"Basically for demons being a massager at two millions is like becoming a gennin when your four years old for a human." said Shikamaru

"Shall we get going?" asked Sakura

"Ya." said Hinata as they started walking away, only Shikamaru stood still.

"Hey, Shikamaru we are leaving!" yelled Kiba

"Go ahead, I'll meet you there." answered Shikamaru "I am waiting for Temari."

"You are whipped." Said Kiba

"I wouldn't say that again if I were you." said Temari as she walked out.

"Alright then, now that you are here can we head out?" said Kiba as they all headed out.

Meanwhile in the doorway, Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she looked at the next generation walk away. It was kind of funny how they paired off. Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, Hinata and Kiba and lastly Naruto and Sakura.

"They will change the world." said Tsunade

"Ya, they kind of already did that." said Kakashi

"Ya, somehow I know those eight young ninjas will one day become legends." said Tsunade

Kiba didn't know what to say as they walked through the Leaf. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to Hinata, he had dreamed about her every night; dreaming what she looked like now and doing some very mature things with her. However now that she was right beside him he didn't know what to say. They walked through the streets until they finally reached a surprising nice looking restaurant. It was located just inside the outer wall. Naruto and the others walked in and instantly the owner ran up to them. To Kiba's amazement instead of ordering Naruto out the owner shook his hand.

"Mr. Namikaze what can I do for you today?" asked the owner

"Well I was hoping you would have a table open for me and my friends to have a late lunch?" asked Naruto

"Of course, we always have a table open for the man who saved my business from closing." said the owner as he lead them toward some tables which were pushed together by the staff forming a large table.

"We do have two more people coming." said Naruto "I hope that is ok."

"That is fine." said the owner "Now what can I get for you all?"

After placing their orders, Sakura turned to Temari.

"I am judging from that little bit of a tattoo showing itself from under your robe that you and Shikamaru are mated?" asked Sakura as Shikamaru blushed a bit

"And what if we are?" asked Temari calmly as she drank some tea.

"Nothing, I am just wondering how that works? That seal is a demon seal and only demons have it." Said Sakura, she could tell that Kiba was listening very closely to what they where saying.

"_Kiba will learn what is in for if he does end up with Hinata." _Thought Sakura

"_More of a when then if." _Added Inner Sakura as she noticed how Hinata had been looking at Kiba, Hinata's quick glances at Kiba was almost too fast for a normal ninja to see, but for a demon summoner it was clear where she was looking.

"In some levels you could say I am one now." Said Temari as the others looked at her. "Tala said when Shikamaru bite my neck he transferred some demon chakra into me….not a lot and I can't summon anything but it was enoth to form the seal."

"I see." said Ino as she noticed Tenten and Neji entering the restaurant. The newly engaged couple sat down at the table and instantly joined the conversation.

"Congratulations on your engagement." said Sakura as Tenten smiled before looking down at her ring with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." said Tenten

"Ah Naruto before I forget." said Neji as he pulled out some money out of his wallet.

"I told you, you don't have to pay me back." said Naruto "It was only $150 and what are friends for."

"Still take it." said Neji as Naruto took the money.

"What was that for?" asked Sakura

"Because of Haishi's sudden need to demanded payment to allow me join to the Hyuga clan, Neji's was a little short on the money to by the ring." said Tenten

"He made you pay for the right to marry the woman you love?" asked Sakura as Neji nodded his head.

"Because according to him Tenten is of a lower class outside of the even the lower Hyuga house standard." said Neji

"Only the fact that I am so good at weapons and my folks own the best weapon shop in the Leaf was I allowed to be engaged to Neji." added Tenten

"That son of a bitch." said Ino

"Sounds like something my father would do." said Hinata

"Because of that Neji wouldn't have had the money in time to pay for the ring before my birthday so Naruto loaned him the money." added Tenten

"He also put the order in his name." said Neji

"People tend to take more care when they see the Namikaze name." said Naruto as he pulled the receipt out, the same receipt that Sakura had saved from going through the wash. "I finally found the order receipt."

"I don't really need that." said Neji as Naruto placed the receipt back into his pocket.

"_So the ring isn't for me." _thought Sakura slightly disappointed by the fact.

"Long time no see Hinata." said Neji

"Yes, it has been a long time cousin." said Hinata

"You seam stronger." said Neji

"I am stronger." answered Hinata with such force in her voice that Neji was taken aback. "Maybe after lunch I can show you."

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" asked Neji, over the past year Neji had taken up the role of an ANBU commander and was among the strongest of the ANBU.

"Yes." answered Hinata

"Very well." said Neji

Kiba was a little taken aback by the change in Hinata. Just then their food arrived and everyone started eating.

"So any date for the wedding?" asked Ino

"We finally settled on May 5 of next year." said Tenten

"I'll make sure to be back for that." said Hinata

"So Hinata how was your training?" asked Kiba as he finally talked to her.

"Hard, there were many days when I thought I couldn't move another inch but I soon saw the gains from such training." said Hinata

"Have you mastered Sage mode?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, I can stay in for just over seven minutes." said Hinata

"About the same amount of time as me." said Sakura as she eat her meal.

"So how strong are you guys right now?" asked Kiba

"Basically if they wanted to one of them could kill everyone in the Leaf without getting anything worst then a scratch." said Temari

"Thank God they are on our side." said Tenten

"But in a way we aren't." said Hinata as they looked at her "I mean there are four demon summoners on the enemy side and they are at least as powerful as us."

"Can we not talk about this war?" asked Ino

"Alright." said Naruto as they started talking about how much things had changed. Instead of hiding in the background only saying a line or two Hinata took an active role in the conversation. Instead Kiba stood back and watched amazed at how much Hinata had changed. After an hour and a half they headed toward the training field.

Near the main gate Onoki was preparing to leave to head back to the Rock village. He was about to head out when Haishi Hyuuga walked up to him.

"Lord Tsuchikage a moment if you will." said Haishi

"You have a minute." said Onoki "I am in no mood to deal with your Leaf tricks."

"I am sorry but this is no trick, there are demons coming." said Haishi

"I didn't believe coming from your Hokage why do you think I would believe it coming from you?" asked Onoki

"Our Hokage is a fool and we should have killed the demon child a long time ago, he brought the war to us." said Haishi "I believe we should let the demons destroy each other, but our Hokage is marking toward war."

"What do you want?" asked Onoki

"To save my clan from the foolishness of the Hokage." said Haishi

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Onoki

"During the war you lost many of your high level clans." said Haishi "How you would like a replacement?"

"So you want to bring your clan to the Rock?" asked Onoki

"Only the main house, the lower house is useless." said Haishi "Don't tell me you wouldn't kill to have the power of the Hyuga clan."

"I get the power of the Hyuga clan for my village and you get a seat on the council?" asked Onoki

"No…I want my clan to have the a seat as the head of your council, forever." said Haishi with a grin "With that you get the power of the Byakugan and the wealth of the Hyuga clan."

"I like those." said Onoki with a smile "However I will need time think about it."

"You have until the demon war comes." stated Haishi

Across the village Neji and Hinata stood across from each other in a woodland training field. Naruto and the others stood in nearby trees waiting for the battle to come.

"Hinata I know you have gotten stronger but I have gotten stronger as well." said Neji as he got into a stance.

"Neji, you are my cousin and probably the only Hyuga who I consider family but you can't win." Said Hinata as she just stood there, her Byakugan not even activated. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'll give you the first move." said Neji

"Very well." said Hinata as she ran though hand signs so fast that Neji couldn't follow. "Lion style howling roar."

With that a gal force wind blew through the forest, sticks and dirt was kicked up into the air. Neji had to close his eyes because of the dirt when he opened his eyes Hinata was gone.

"Hiding will not help you." said Neji as he activated his Byakugan, he expected to spot Hinata instantly however Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

"Having trouble Neji?" asked Hinata's voice from all around him.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean you can beat me." said Neji

"Neji I have been trained to strike slightly and unseen….in fact you will only know I am there when my arrow goes through your heart." said Hinata as Neji kept turning trying to find the source of Hinata's voice but it was coming from all around him "However I have something else in mind."

Suddenly two arrows flew out of now where hitting Neji's long shirt. He was sent backwards pinning him to a large tree. Before Neji could move six more arrows shot out of the woods hitting his cloths but not him. However he was now pinned against the tree. He tried to pull himself off only to see two more arrows aimed at his eyes. However these arrows had not been fired they were still in the bow.

"What the?" asked Ino as she looked at the scene. Neji was pinned against a tree but out no where a hand was floating in midair holding a bow, the bow was held horizontally with two arrows in it.

"I win." stated Hinata's voice as suddenly the forest changed. What once looked like just normal grass turned white as Hinata appeared. Neji's eyes widened as he looked into Hinata's eyes, she had the Byakugan activated but instead of the normal all white orbs there was a silver silted cat eye.

"You win." said Neji as Hinata lowered her bow.

"Wow…." said Choji "Hinata just beat Neji in under a minute."

Hinata pulled the arrows out of Neji's cloths freeing him from the tree.

"It's getting late and I need to get some sleep." said Ino "I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

"Ya, Jiriaya is having me go to someplace called Mount Myoboku for a month." said Choji

"So you two are really going home to have sex before you leave?" asked Sakura as the two of them glared at her.

"That is none of you business forehead." Said Ino as the two of them took off.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Sakura

"You know I still find it hard to believe those two ended up together." said Shikamaru

"Ya, I am too." said Sakura "The queen of popular with someone who we always considered a nerd. However things change and they love each other. Besides ever since he started training with Jiraiya he seems more muscular than anything else."

"Ya." said Temari

"It also helps that Jiraiya gave him that perverted idea of using his clan's body expansion justu to make his…." started Naruto only to get a death glare from hell from Sakura.

"Finish that sentence and you will be sleeping on the couch for a week…alone." stated Sakura as Naruto instantly shut up.

"Wow…looks like Sakura knows the right buttons to push to get Naruto to do what she says." said Kiba

"All woman know how to do that to men." said Shikamaru "Just wait till it happens to you."

"We better get going too." said Sakura

"Wait where is Hinata going to stay?" asked Kiba as everyone looked at him.

"We are arranged to get married so with you." said Hinata from down below "Unless you want to call it off?"

"No…no." said Kiba "But I warn you I live alone now and it isn't the cleanest place."

"Kiba if it was neat and clean then it wouldn't fit your personally." answered Hinata

**Well thanks a boatload of Pepsi fueling an all nighter I finished my paper ahead of time and had time to finish editing this chapter. I hope you liked it; next chapter is more focused on Kiba/Hinata. This was focused on Hinata's new powers. So please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 The Lion and the Dog**

"Sorry about the mess." said Kiba as he opened the front door to his apartment. The Inuzuka clan wasn't the Hyuga clan or the Nara clan with the massive compound that allowed the children of the main clan house to live within the compound. No the Inuzuka clan tradition was for their kids to live a few years off the compound until they moved back onto the compound, with a family in tow.

"No Problem." said Hinata as she walked into the single bedroom apartment. The kitchen had dirty pots and pans in the sink, the table small table in the living room had dirty dishes from breakfast. The living room included a small couch and a coffee table which was currently covered with paperwork, probably mission reports. All over the floor was dirty laundry.

"Akamaru." said Kiba as the sleeping dog looked up from his spot in by the window. The giant dog looked up and instantly jumped to his feet. He ran toward Hinata, however when he reached the titles floor in the kitchen and hallway he slid into Kiba and Hinata. The mass of Akamaru caused the two of them to fall down. Hinata on top of Kiba her face on his chest.

"Sorry about that." said Kiba with a blush he hasn't mastered walking on tile yet.

"That is ok." said Hinata as the two of them stood up but remained close. For a moment they just stood there looking at each other until Akamaru pulled them apart with his body. He looked up at Hinata and gave a large bark.

"Yes, I missed you." said Hinata as she pet the large dog.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze estate Naruto stood behind the basement bar with Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari sitting on stools at the front of the bar.

"So how bad is it?" asked Naruto

"Intelligence from all three demon races confirms that their army is at least 4 million demon strong." said Shikamaru as he looked into his glass of whiskey.

"Our side can maybe put 2 million demons in the field." said Naruto as Sakura rubbed her temples.

"So we will be outnumbered 2 to 1." said Sakura

"At least." said Temari "Our only strength is on average our forces are stronger."

"Strength vs. Numbers." said Sakura "Numbers tend to win."

"Alright say we can put all our forces into the battle, plus the forces of the ninja villages minus the Rock, what are the odds of us winning?" asked Naruto

"In reality?" asked Shikamaru

"I don't really need to know anything else." said Naruto

"We are talking at least a 50% casualty rate in the first battle maybe 75% by the end of the war." said Shikamaru as he downed his drink before pouring another drink. "If we win that is."

"I can't think what the village would be like with half the population gone." said Naruto

"You misunderstand Naruto." said Shikamaru "That was the average number of demons lives lost…we can except at something around 80% casualty rates for human ninjas just in the first battle."

"My God." said Sakura as Naruto looked down at his glass.

"Most ninjas equal about a half tailed demon." said Temari "Stronger ones like the Kages, Kakashi, myself and maybe Ino and Choji depending on their training may be able to fight a two or three tailed demon."

"When are you planning to tell the kages?" asked Naruto

"We weren't." said Shikamaru as Naruto looked at him "Even though we will lose a lot of people we need them in order to have any chance of winning. If they back out now then we have no real hope."

"We can't lie to them." said Naruto

"We have too…I haven't even told my brothers about this data." said Temari "It is either that or let everyone die."

"I am with Naruto we can't do that." said Sakura

"There is one battle plan we came up with that may lower the casualty rates…" said Shikamaru as Temari looked at him.

"Shikamaru you know that idea is suicidal and has almost no chance of working." ssaid Temari

"What is it?" asked Naruto

A couple of hours later while Hinata was in the shower Kiba rushed around his apartment trying to get it as clean as possible. However he couldn't stop himself from stopping by the closed bathroom door and just listen to Hinata sing in the shower. To his ears it sounded like a choir of angels singing.

**Flashback **

"Kurenai sensei why do we have to stop here?" asked the 12 year old Kiba as he, Shino, Hinata and their Jonnin instructor Kurenai set up camp near a small waterfall.

"Because this camp site has a good source of water, the sun is going down and we are more then 14 hours away from the Leaf." said Kurenai "We will reach the Leaf tomorrow."

"Kurenai sensei is right, water is very important for a good camp." said Shino

"Fine." said Kiba as they started making camp.

A few hours later night had fallen as the young team sat around a roaring fire.

"Good work on your first mission outside the village." said Kurenai

"I don't really helping so rich lady track down a rare flower for her collection a real mission." Said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We all start with the basics Kiba." Said Kurenai

"Kurenai-sensei is it alright if I go take a shower?" asked Hinata

"Sure just be careful." Said Kurenai as Hinata took off toward the distance waterfall. For a while nothing happened and then a sound reached Kiba's ears it was faint but he could just make out Hinata's voice. However instead of her normal soft shuttering voice…it was sweet and beautiful song. Kiba just sat back and listened to the singing coming from Hinata, and her angle voice.

**End Flashback**

It was in that moment that his little crush on Hinata began to grow to love. However for years he remained on the sidelines so that Hinata could be with her love Naruto but now she was with him…he thinks.

**Warning hints of Mature Content ahead if you don't want to read skip. THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons on June 4****th**** 2012. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

Kiba had just finished placing the dishes in the dishwasher when the door to the bathroom opened and Hinata walked out. Instantly Kiba's eyes widened as he felt like falling over. Hinata was dressed in thin blue sleeveless tank top that hugged her body so tight that Kiba guessed she didn't have any underwear under it. Kiba was lucky that Hinata was still rubbing some water out of her hair with a towel that she didn't notice Kiba's eyes moving up and down her body.

"Sorry if I took too long." said Hinata as she turned around to throw the towel into the hamper. This gave Kiba a good clear look at Hinata's back including the two straps holding her top on. They almost seemed to be calling out to him to pull them off and then there was her but.

"No…you are good." said Kiba as Hinata turned back around and instantly Kiba's eyes shot back up to Hinata's eyes.

"Well the shower is all yours now." said Hinata as she walked across the floor in her beer feet.

"Alright, if you want you can have the bedroom I'll sleep on the couch." said Kiba as Hinata sat down and instantly Akamaru rushed over to be petted.

"We will talk about it after you finish your shower." said Hinata

"Alright." said Kiba as he headed into the bathroom.

Kiba didn't know how long he was in the shower, part of him didn't want to rush out and smell horrible but he didn't want to take so long either. Eventually he finished and walked out of the bathroom to find Hinata still sitting on the couch petting Akamaru. Slowly he walked up and sat beside Hinata.

"So is there some reason why you don't want the bed, you are the guest I'll sleep on the couch." said Kiba

"Kiba….did you mean what you said in your letter?" asked Hinata "About how you love me?"

"Ya, and I still do." Answered Kiba "However if you don't return my feelings I underst…."

Kiba was cut off as Hinata pulled his face toward hers and kissed him. Kiba's eyes shot wide but after a second or two he closed his eyes enjoying the feelings. Without him noticing Hinata had moved into his lap before breaking off the kiss.

"And what if I do return these feelings?" asked Hinata

"Then we can become boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Kiba with a smile as Hinata grinned. "So do you want the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"How about we both sleep on the bed?" asked Hinata as she slipped her hands under Kiba's shirt.

"Wait isn't this a little fast?" asked Kiba

"Maybe…but you have been waiting for me to come around for so long and during my time on the demon world I found myself thinking of you and longing for you." Answered Hinata as she slipped Kiba's shirt off letting her see his muscles, while not a six pack he was well built. "If you want to stop we will stop."

"No, it's just I don't want this to happen if you are just driven up on hormones because of some mating season." said Kiba as Hinata smiled.

"Kiba, if I was in the season right now, I would have jumped you in the shower." answered Hinata "Now let's take this to the bed room shall we?"

Hinata's answer came when Kiba grabbed her and started carrying her toward the bed room. While Kiba was carrying her, Hinata didn't stop kissing him. Finally they reached the bed. Kiba sat down on the bed with Hinata on his lap.

Hinata's legs straddled his hips as both of them sat up on Kiba's bed. Kiba started to plant kisses across Hinata's neck as his arms rubbed her back. Hinata closed her eyes and let out a moan as she felt Kiba kiss her collar bone.

"Kiba-kun." moaned Hinata as she knew she had to make him hers. That is all that mattered, instantly her eyes snapped open, only they were now her demon eyes, silted like the lion she now was. Instantly she spotted the spot, the base of Kiba's neck. Her teeth elongated into a set of upper and lower fangs, unlike wolves or even fox her fangs where longer and thinner. Her fangs where about pierce his skin when suddenly they where yanked off the bed by the blanket they were on, onto the floor.

"What the?" asked Kiba as he rubbed his head. Unlike Hinata who had kept her balance and was sitting up Kiba had ended up flat on his back. Kiba slowly looked toward the end of the blanket to see Akamaru on the blanket with a ball at his feet waiting to be thrown. Instantly Hinata started laughing as Kiba glared at Akamaru.

"You have got to be kidding me?" asked Kiba "You want to play fetch….now?"

"Bark."

"It's alright Kiba." said Hinata as she picked up the ball and threw it out the nearby door into the hallway. The moment Akamaru ran out to get it, Hinata shut the door with her foot. "Now where we?...ah…ya."

With that Hinata leaned over and kissed Kiba, she started at the lips before going down then up his chest before going to the base of his neck. Once again her fangs grew in as bit down on the base of Kiba's neck. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt this strange warmth go though his body, it felt so warm, so good that he didn't want it to stop. Hinata pulled away to watch what her demon chakra was doing. The wound had already healed and Kiba's eyes had changed slightly to more cat like as demon chakra worked its way though his body. She had figured that since his clan did have an affirmation with dogs that it would take longer for the demon lion chakra to run its course.

"What is this?" asked Kiba as his fangs elongated into more cat like fangs. "What is this warmth? It feels so good."

"That is my love for you Kiba-kun." answered Hinata as she run her hand down his check "I marked you as my mate for life. Now you have to mark me."

With that Hinata moved one of the shoulder straps over and held her hair back.

"You have to take me as your mate for the seal to be complete." said Hinata as she Kiba sat up and instantly sank his fangs into Hinata. Hinata shivered as she felt the seal appear on her shoulder. The image of a dark blue female lion lying down in a field of grass appeared, a large dark brown male lion sitting up appeared beside her.

"So this means we are mated?" asked Kiba as he turned to normal.

"Ya, all we have to do is finish the deal." said Hinata with a grin that sent a shiver down Kiba's spin as he felt Hinata's hand on top of the bulge on top of his sweet pants.

"But does this make me a lion or a dog?" asked Kiba

"You are the man I love." answered Hinata as she kissed him "Nothing else matters."

**End of Mature Content**

The sun wasn't even up over the Leaf as Asuma stood just outside the main gate, he was doing something he always hated, early morning gate patrol. He was maybe a quarter of a mile outside the main gate, and normally he would have been able to see the gate or at least the lights coming from village, but an early morning fog filled the air. He pulled a cigarette out his pack and placed it between his lips. Ever since his and Kurenai's son was born he had been trying to quit but so far he had only been able to go down by a half. He had just pulled the lighter when a sense of dread filled the air as the fog thickened. He slowly lit his cigarette as he scanned the thickening fog. Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the air as a dark figure appeared. The figure stopped just outside of the sight range of Asuma. Asuma could just man out his all black cloak.

"Good morning isn't it a little early to be traveling?" asked Asuma as the figure just stood there.

"A ninja of the Leaf? I was wondering when I would run into some of you." said the figure in a cold tone, that made even Asuma scared.

"Who are you?" asked Asuma trying not to show his fear of the man hiding in the fog.

"I come to speak to the kages about the demon war." said the figure as he walked forward.

"You haven't said your name?" asked Asuma as he pulled his trench knives. Suddenly the figure moved his hands the knives flew out of his hands.

"My name is unimportant, I am the new leader of Amegakure." said the voice as he moved closer and Asuma got a good look at the man; he was tall with bright orange hair and rain village headband on his head. However his headband had a slash through it, it was the eyes what most creped him out, they where circles within circle "However if you have to know I am Pain."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have an important message to give. This coming Thursday I will update again. I do this because Thursday is the end of the summer session at college and then I have a little bit over a week before the regular year begins. I will be taking this time off for some last minute vacation before fall session begins. So no update until early September the good news is around then I plan to start my new story. Until next time keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 Mistrust**

The early morning found the remaining Kages back in the meeting room along with the demon lords.

"So what is our plan?" asked A

"Well first let me show you the battlefield." said Shikamaru as he walked toward a huge map of the ninja world that had been set up overnight. The site with a quarter of a mile inside the leaf, northern border with Earth and 10 miles away from rain country."

"We have the mountains to one of our side which means we will not have to worry as much as being flanked." said Mei Terumi

"If we were fighting humans you would be correct, but demons can move a lot easier then humans through terrain." said Kyuubi "Those Mountains will only slow them down nothing more."

"Then what are our plans?" asked A

"We are outnumbered but our forces man for man are stronger." said Hachi Hi "That is why we can't throw everything we have into one massive battle…we need to outthink them not outfight them."

"What about death rate?" asked Gaara as Shikamaru looked down.

"80%." Said Shikamaru as the Kage's eyes widened.

"Is that a worst case?" asked Mei Terumi

"No." said Temari "That is the average."

"That is why we have crafted a plan that we hope will destroy a lot of enemy without losing many lives." said Shikamaru as a nock came from the door. Slowly the door opened as Asuma entered the room.

"What is it Asuma?" asked Tsunade

"Well the leader of the hidden rain village is here." said Asuma

"Hanzo the Salamander?" asked Tsunade

"He is dead, I killed him myself." said a voice as a man with bright orange hair and a long solid black robe walked in. "During the civil war."

"Who are you?" asked A

"I am Pain." stated Pain as the leaders all looked at each other.

"_Something isn't right." _thought Naruto as he looked at the man, he just screamed evil and apart from the red clouds his robes was a perfect match for an Akatsuki cloak. Also all the piercings didn't sit right with Naruto.

"Why have you come?" asked Gaara

"We learned of this meeting and came to inform you we have a way to defeat the demons." said Pain, instantly all the Kage's looked at him. Even the demon lords were wondering where he was going.

"We use a sealing to seal them away." said Pain

"Like what we do for the lower level demons." said Mei Terumi

"That will not work, any demon who isn't district or weakened will simply break out of any seal." said Hache Hi

"We have developed this." Said Pain as he tossed a black metal rode onto the table "This channels chakra and we are currently lacing it through our village to create a giant seal. All that is required is to bring the demons into the seal and then activate the seal."

"Still will not work, you would need to have an unearthly amount of chakra to carry it out." said Temari

"Or demon chakra." said Shikamaru "It may work and it would risk a lot less lives."

"What of your village wouldn't this destroy it?" asked Tsunade

"Or village has been torn apart by countless wars in the past and we will rebuild again after this." Stated Pain "However by sacrificing our village we will be the road to peace."

"I like this plan but what will you seal them into?" asked Gaara

"We have a few ideas." stated Pain

"We could stage a retreat of one of the demon lords and they may follow them into the trap." said A

"But why would they follow one demon lord, why not stay and gang up on the two remaining lords?" asked Gaara

"We would have to entice them with something they are sure to go after." answered A "Something that would make them overrule common sense to stay."

"Then I am your best bet." said Kyuubi as the others looked at him "Not only does the snake demon lord want to kill me but so does the shark demon lord."

"Why would they both want you dead?" asked Tsunade

"Seamus and I just simply hate each other and always have since we meet on the battlefield of the first war." stated Kyuubi "As for Nye when you kill someone's only son they tend to want you dead."

"Also Sasuke." said Naruto "He will go after me."

"What about the seal, you will have to active it inside the city center and if they are close on your tail you may get sealed as well." Said Citlali

"It's a risk worth taking." said Kyuubi

"Shikamaru keep your plan ready just in case we need it." ordered Haishi Hi

"I will take my leave." ordered Pain as he turned to leave.

"_Something isn't right." _thought Naruto as he watched this Pain leave the room. _"He is up to something."_

"Well since this pretty much frees up my day I think I will get an early head start home." said Mei Terumi "Let's meet again in a years' time shall we?"

"Agreed." said A as the two of the stood up and quickly left.

"Lady Tsunade I have some things to talk with you about, can we go to your office?" asked Gaara as Tsunade and Gaara left leaving only the demons.

"I don't trust this Pain." stated Naruto "Something isn't right."

"I know." said Kyuubi "But drop it Naruto."

"What?" asked Sakura "A guy walks in and claims to have the solution to all our problems and you aren't even worried?"

"We are worried Sakura." said Hache Hi "However in a time of war, you have to make deals with unknowns and hope for the best."

"Can we at least find out about who he is?" asked Naruto

"Sorry, all our spies are busy trying to figure out about the other demons." said Hache Hi "We have none to spare."

"Maybe Jiriaya will know but he left over an hour ago with Choji." said Naruto "And they will not be back for at least a month."

"Then deal with it when he gets back." snapped Kyuubi before he backed up and rubbed his face with his tail "Sorry Naruto…I haven't been getting much sleep."

"That is ok, lord Kyuubi." said Naruto "You just need a day off or sleep in one day."

"Speaking of sleeping in, where is your demon summoner, Hinata?" asked Hache Hi as he turned and looked at Citlali.

"She is sleeping in with her new mate if that is what you are asking." stated Citlali

"So Hinata and Kiba did it on their first night together?" asked Naruto only to get slapped across the arm by Sakura.

"Their business isn't our business." stated Sakura

"Is that a problem?" asked Citlali as she glared at Naruto

"No they look good together." said Naruto

"Are you sure it is wise for Hinata to end up with a man who has an link with dogs?" asked Hache Hi as Citlali glared at him. "She is a lion now."

"And a Lion can't love another creature Hache Hi? What about Antinanco?" snapped Citlali as Hache Hi lowered his head.

"Sorry I forgot." said Hache Hi

"Hard to imagine you would forget why your younger brother died." snapped Citlali "Besides Hinata is a human and so is Kiba. So Lion or not they can be together."

"Sorry." said Hache Hi as Citlali disappeared.

"You really pissed her off with that comment." said the Kyuubi "I am glad it wasn't me."

"I know." said Hache Hi

"She will forgive you in time." said Kyuubi

"I hope so." said Hache Hi as he too disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Sakura

"Basically long ago, Citlali fell in love with Hache Hi younger brother." said Kyuubi

"But wolf and Lion?" asked Shikamaru "They are two separate races."

"There is a way." said Kyuubi "To change the race of a demon and make a wolf into a lion or anything else."

"How?" asked Temari

"By giving up all your demon chakra to the statue of the race you want to become." said Kyuubi "The statue takes your chakra changes it and then reform your body into that race."

"But no chakra means death." said Sakura repeating out of medical 101 book.

"That is why some die." said Kyuubi "and the great leap between races the greater chance of death…like wolf to lion is more dangerous then wolf to fox."

"And Hache hi brother died doing this?" asked Shikamaru as the Kyuubi nodded his head.

"Yes, traditionally it is the female that changes but Citlali was the only child of the leader of the lion which made her next in line." said Kyuubi "So he had to go through the change, and he didn't make it."

"So that is why she got made at Hache Hi." said Sakura

"To lose someone you love isn't something you just forget." said Kyuubi "Believe me I know."

Back at Kiba's apartment, Hinata was putting on her shirt for the second or was it the third time, she didn't know and didn't really care. She just wished she didn't have to leave but duty called and she had to get back to her training.

"Why can't you do your training here, like Naruto and Sakura?" asked Kiba as he lied in the bed.

"Because Sakura can learn from Naruto the ways of demon foxes and the only place I can learn is in the demon lion realm." Said Hinata

"I wish I could at least go with you." said Kiba "But Naruto said something about having to be a demon."

"You are part demon now Kiba." said Hinata with a smile. "That means you can come and visit any time you want."

"Anytime?" asked Kiba with a grin

"I would come all the time, Kiba-kun my sensei may have given us the morning but that was rare and I really don't like to rush the kind of things you are thinking about. Also I'll make a point to come back more often." said Hinata with a wink as she kissed Kiba goodbye before disappearing back to the demon world.

Hours later and miles away a man dressed in a blue robe sat on a rock near a large river. In his hands he held a pipe which he blew bubbles out.

"Utakata, container of the six tailed slug." said a voice in the woods as the man looked toward the source to see six people standing there. All but the middle one had on a black cloak with red clouds on it. The one who didn't only had a solid black.

"Who are you?"asked Utakata as the middle one looked at him.

"We are Pain and your death will build the future to peace." Stated Pain

"You're the Akatsuki aren't you?" asked Utakata as Pain nodded his head. "But I heard you where all dead?"

"You heard wrong." said another voice as Utakata looked toward a tree to see another man in a Akatsuki cloak, however he had on a mask.

"Why are you here?"asked Pain

"I came to ask you about your mission to the Leaf." answered Madara Uchiha

"I will inform you once I return with the Jinchuriki." answered Pain

"Very well just make sure to put your regular cloak back on." ordered Madara as he disappeared.

"Now surrender Utakata." stated Pain

"Never." said Utakata as one of the Pain's moved forward.

"Very well, you will feel Pain." stated Pain

Later that night all seemed normal at the Namikaze estate however something was out of the normal. Normally Naruto and Sakura would be sleeping side by side but instead Sakura slept alone. She had gone to bed early thinking that Naturo was staying up late looking over family justus from the records. However Naruto wasn't even at the compound he was standing on a roof top across the village waiting. Finally a figure appeared on the roof top.

"You are late." stated Naruto

"Sorry, Temari didn't fall asleep as fast as I would have liked." said Shikamaru "Have you talked with Neji?"

"It's been arranged." said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Good, the whole plan demands that." said Shikamaru. "Is Choji onboard?"

"Yes" said Naruto

"Good." said Shikamaru "However I think we should bring Kiba into this plan."

"Maybe." said Naruto as he looked up at the full moon high above "I will talk to him about it."

"Make sure you two are alone, we don't want word getting out or else the whole thing will be ruined." said Shikamaru

"I would worry about Temari; she always seems to figure things out." said Naruto

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that." said Shikamaru "We should head back before we are missed."

"Agreed." said Naruto as the two of them left the rooftop.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but that is where it naturally needed to end. Once again I will be gone for about a week so until then keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 Nights to remember**

"So Naruto…are you ready to die?" asked Sasuke as he and Naruto stood across from each other in the valley of the end, just like they had done so many years ago. However unlike last time when the sun was out and only a few clouds filled the sky. This time a mighty storm was raging. Lightening filled the sky with rage as the wind howled.

"Are you?" asked Naruto as he pulled his sword, the hard rain bouncing off the demon steel.

"Well today isn't the day I die." Said Sasuke as he moved his sword up and pointed it toward Naruto. With one move the blade was struck by multiple thunderbolts making lightening dance around it. "It's too bad this has to happen during a thunderstorm where I can call upon my nature chakra type for help."

"This battle with not be decided by strength alone." said Naruto as Sasuke grinned.

"You are a fool Naruto and once I finished with you I'll kill your little vixen." said Sasuke as they both charge forward.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura's voice as she rushed toward the battle.

"Sakura get back." ordered Naruto as suddenly an arrow tip appeared in Sakura's chest. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Sakura fell to her knees before falling to the ground a large arrow in her back. Standing behind her was the red haired woman that Sasuke had appeared with, her crossbow in hand.

"The pink bitch dies." laughed the woman.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he suddenly sat up a cold sweet running down his body. It took him a moment to realize where he really was, he was in his bed, with Sakura sound asleep at his side.

"Just a dream." said Naruto as he ran his fingers through his hair. The 18 year old Jonnin and demon summer looked down a his 19 year old girlfriend still sound asleep at his side. Her bride maid's dress for Tenten's wedding sat waiting for her in the morning. "It was just a dream…everything is fine."

Naruto didn't know why but something caused him to get out of bed and walk out of the room. For another reason that he could really understand he opened the door to what was supposed to be his room. He walked across the carpet before sitting down in the rocking chair. Unknown to him he wasn't alone, standing in the room was his mother, thanks to her clan's ability she could see him from beyond the grave but he couldn't see her.

"Hello Naruto?" asked Kushina as she got more than a quick look of what her son looked like. He looked so much like Minato it was scary. The same warm blue eyes, the same wild golden blonde hair, maybe the only real difference was he appeared to be an inch or two taller than Minato.

Slowly he reached toward a small lamp table, he opened the small draw, and he reached for the very back of the draw. Kushina's eyes widened as she noticed what Naruto had pulled out. There in his hands was a ring box; he opened the box to show a golden ring with a large diamond in the center with two blue gemstones on the side. She could tell that the stones where Sakura's birthstone. The golden band had two silver foxes inlaid in it. Naruto took it out to look at the inscription inside. It was simple yet powerful.

"_Love Forever"_

"It is finally time to ask the question." said Naruto to himself as Kushina smiled. "I hope Sakura-chan will like the ring."

"_He talks to himself just like I do." _thought Kushina as she remembered all the times Minato would look like she was insane as she talked to herself. He just never understood it helped her clear her thoughts.

"She will Naruto." answered Kushina that is when she noticed Naruto looking at a photo of her and Minato standing side by side in the training field. She remembered Jiriaya had taken the photo for them after she had learned she was with child. However there was a next photo. Standing in the same spot in the same position was Naruto and Sakura. She could feel the love coming from those two just like she could feel the love in the photo of her and Minato.

"Mom…Dad…I hoped you would have liked Sakura-chan." said Naruto "I hoped I would make you proud."

"Naruto of course we would like Sakura and we are so proud of you." said Kushina as she wrapped her arms around her son and placed her head on his shoulder. Hugging her son for the first time.

Naruto couldn't physically feel his mother's spirit around him but suddenly he felt more relax. He felt another presence in the room, he didn't know why he knew he wasn't alone but he knew. Slowly he placed the ring away, than he just sat there searching the room with his eyes.

_"Does he know I am here?"_ asked Kushina as she moved to stand in front of Naruto, it was extremely rare but a few men in her clan did have the bloodline ability to talk to the dead, but it Naruto was a Namikaze not an Uzumaki.

"Naruto can you hear me?" asked Kushina as suddenly Naruto's blue eyes flashed red before return to their natural blue, however they were now silted. Instantly Naruto's eyes widened as his eyes locked on Kushina. He had a look of total surprise.

"Naruto? Can you see me?" asked Kushina as Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"_My God he can see me." _thought Kushina

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"You said you can see me?" asked Kushina

"I see your chakra not your physical form." said Naruto as he looked at the outline of strange blue chakra in front of him. He could tell it was a female and from the outline a very beautiful woman at that.

"I thought I would never really talk to you." said Kushina as she extended her hand but Naruto back away from the chakra hand. Kushina was a little hurt that her own son wouldn't want to be touch by her, but then she remembered he only saw an outline of a figure standing in his home.

"Naruto maybe if you channel more chakra into her eyes you will see who I really am." said Kushina as Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes slowly the picture started to take form.

First her cloths appeared a light red sleeveless top with a pair of black ninja pants. She had one leaf headband one her forehead. Next her flesh came in expect around the face. Suddenly long bright red hair that reached the small of her back appeared. Next her deep blue eyes appeared followed by her face. Naruto's eyes became like dinner plates as he recognized who she was.

"Mom?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Kushina with a smile.

"How is this possible?" asked Naruto

"My clan has a bloodline limit that allows us to talk to and from the dead." said Kushina "Whenever it nears my birthday or the date of my death I can return for about an hour."

"I have been here for years why haven't I seen you till now?" asked Naruto

"Simply the bloodline justu only works for females, that is why you couldn't see me." explained Kushina "I am just so happy that I can talk to you…how have you been doing Naruto?"

"I don't know where to begin…well I am seeing someone…" started Naruto

"Sakura Haruno…I know I ran into her and we talked." said Kushina

"Sakura-chan knew you were here?" asked Naruto

"I asked her not to tell you." said Kushina "I didn't want you to think she was crazy."

"I wish she had told me." said Naruto

"Don't worry about that son." said Kushina as Naruto looked up, he always liked it when someone called him son. "Besides soon she will Sakura Namikaze."

"Ya." said Naruto as he smiled just saying Mrs. Sakura Namikaze in his head.

"As for your question, your father and I would love for Sakura to join the family and we are always proud of you." said Kushina

"Mom…I have to ask, I met dad once but it wasn't for long. Half the time I spent trying to kill him so what was he like?" asked Naruto as Kushina sat down across from her son and smiled.

"First knowing your father, he would love that little fight you did." said Kushina "Naruto, your father was the most kind, heartfelt, carrying man I ever known. He was the best of ninjas but unlike most ninjas he never lost that playful spirit. True on the battlefield it was hard to find but off it he would laugh and act stupidly. If he had any faults it was he couldn't cook a decent meal to save his life. He almost burned the house down on four occasions."

"Sounds like a great man." said Naruto

"He was and so are you." said Kushina as she placed her hand on Naruto's check. "Naruto I see so much of your father in you and just from looks. You have that same love of other people and the need to protect your friends and loved ones. The same kindness and playfulness. You have some hints of me in there but Naruto you are your father's son."

Naruto looked at the ground with tears in his eyes.

"It's just sometimes I worry that I wouldn't live up to you two." said Naruto as Kushina shook her head.

"Naruto, you have nothing to prove to us." said Kushina as she felt her chakra weakling. "I wish from the bottom of my heart that your father and I could have been there while you were growing up. To hold you all those times you cried and have given you all the love we have in our hearts. To be the parents we should have been."

Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Naruto I don't have much time before I'll disappear." said Kushina

"When you will be back?" asked Naruto

"I don't really know, my chakra is giving out a lot faster than normal which means I have very little time with period." said Kushina

"This isn't right, I finally get to talk to you and there isn't time." said Naruto

"You know life isn't fair." said Kushina as she started to fade away. Slowly she stood on her tippy toes and kissed her son's forehead. "I love you Naruto…now go make Sakura the happiest woman in the world."

"I love you mom." said Naruto as Kushina faded away totally.

Almost 16 hours later Lady Tsunade sat at a table in a large hall with Jiriaya at her side. Out on the dance floor the younger generation danced in celebration of Tenten becoming Mrs. Hyuga.

"Weddings are always the most fun." said Jiraiya as he lifted a glass of wine "They always have the best shake and wine."

"Why did I ask you to be my escort?" asked Tsunade

"Because I am one of the few drinking buddies that you don't owe money too." said Jiriaya

"I guess you're right." said Tsunade as she looked around the room. Tenten's parent's sat with Neji's mom watching their kids dance the night away. It was a small gathering of friends and family. Haishi himself or anyone from the main Hyuga clan house had bothered to show. In a way it was a good thing, it made it more fun. However the lower Hyuga house had appeared in mass along with Tenten's family. However something was off, in the back corner of the room stood a pink haired woman, who wasn't Sakura. It was her mother Rin.

Slowly Tsunade walked over to the woman.

"Rin what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade knowing full well that while Rin's company did supply the candles she wasn't invited.

"I came to watch." said Rin with a smile as she looked toward her daughter in a long red dress dance with Naruto.

"Watch what?" asked Tsunade

"Just watch." said Rin

Meanwhile on the dance floor Naruto and Sakura like the other couples danced. Sakura had placed her head on Naruto's chest. Sakura loved moment like these, she could hear Naruto's heart beat as they swung around the dance floor. However something was off, the medical mind in her knew that Naruto's heart rate was too high. The music came to a stop and as the live band prepared to start up again, Sakura decided to address the issue.

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" asked Sakura as she looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"No." said Naruto "Just nerves."

"Naruto-kun I thought I told you earlier you are a great dancer." said Sakura with a slight laugh.

"It isn't that Sakura-chan." said Naruto as one of his hands left her hip and entered his pocket. For a moment Sakura was confused at what was happening then suddenly it became clear as Naruto slowly got down on a single knee with a ring box he had pulled out in hand. He slowly opened the box to show a beautiful ring. Sakura's eyes started to fill up with tears knowing a moment she had dreamed about had finally arrived.

"Sakura will you marry me?" asked Naruto

"yes." cried Sakura instantly as she threw herself at Naruto. She hugged him and kissed him as he stood back up.

"This is yours now Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he placed the ring on Sakura's finger. Instantly people started clapping but Sakura didn't care about them at the moment. She was too busy hugging Naruto and crying tears of joy into his shoulders.

"I love you Naruto-kun." stated Sakura as she hugged him.

"Congratulation to all three new couples!" yelled Jiraiya in his booming voice as Sakura finally looked around the room. That is when she noticed Naruto and her weren't alone, to her right Ino was kissing Choji like a mad woman a brand new gold ring was on her finger as well. A few feet beyond that Temari, who she had hardly ever seen in tears was in tears as kept nodding her head as Shikamaru placed a silver ring on her finger. Instantly she looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"You guys planned this out didn't you?" asked Sakura

"Ya, we did." admitted Naruto

"You sly fox." said Sakura as she kissed her fiancée.

Across the hall Rin smiled as she watched her daughter kiss her future husband. They looked perfect together.

"I see what you mean." said Tsunade with a smile on her face as well.

"I didn't want to miss this." said Rin as the crowed still kept clapping. Ino, Temari and Sakura had hugged each other congratulating each other as the men simply shook hands probably congratulating themselves on pull it off.

"How did you know?" asked Tsunade

**Flashback**

Rin Haruno was sat in her back office of her business going over some paperwork. When a knock came from the front door.

"We are closed." said Rin until she heard the knock come again.

"I said we are closed!" snapped Rin as she showed the same fire that her daughter had. She stormed out of her office and into the main show room only to see Naruto standing outside the door. She rushed toward the door and threw it out.

"Naruto is something wrong? Did something happen to Sakura?" asked Rin

"No, she is fine." answered Naruto "I came to ask you a question."

"What?" asked Rin

"Well I know it is tradition for to ask Sakura's dad this but since he is dead I wanted…." said Naruto as he stopped and tried to find the words.

"You want to ask Sakura to marry you don't you?" asked Rin with a smile.

"Yes." said Naruto "I want to know if that is ok with you?"

Rin simply smiled "Of course. It is something your mother and I always talked about when I was carrying Sakura and she was carrying you." said Rin "Tell me how you are planning to do it?"

**End Flashback.**

Sakura was smiling ear to ear as she danced in Naruto's arm. She would never forget this night.

"I love you Naruto." said Sakura as they kissed again.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am enjoying my vacation. I decided to update because my favorite college football team the Ohio State Buckeye's won their first game. So until I get back from my vacation I will not update. Now keep reading thanks Wilkins75.**


	57. Chapter 57

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**

**Chapter 57 The Morning After**

Sakura couldn't help but smile as woke up the morning after Neji's and Tenten's wedding. She woke up and stretched her arms, after stretching she looked at her new ring. She smiled as she rubbed the still sleeping Naruto's cheek, her future husband.

"_Mrs. Sakura Namikaze." _thought Sakura _"I will spend the rest of my life with Naruto-kun."_

"_Yes, we are." _said Inner Sakura _"Just imagine what our future will be like."_

Sakura smiled as she dreamed up a future in her mind. True she knew they would have their ups and downs as a married couple, just like everyone else. However the important thing was that she loved in no matter what and together they would build their future together. But those downs would never equal the highs as she dreamed of a house full of laugher and love, where children could be born and raised.

"_Naruto will make a great father when the time come." _thought Sakura

"_And you will make a great mother when the times comes, Sakura-chan." _added a voice in her head that she knew had to be Naruto. While not good with the physic link between them, he was getting better. She looked down at Naruto before slapping his shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his shoulder

"For pretending to be asleep." said Sakura as she picked up her pillow and hit Naruto again.

"Ah…so that is how it is going to be." said Naruto as he grabbed his own pillow and started fighting back. However their pillow fight, only lasted a little bit until both of them fell to the floor on top of each other laughing. They stopped laughing as their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Across town, Temari was having an early morning cup of tea with her future mother in law, Yoshino Nara.

"So my son asked you to marry you at the same time as Naruto and Choji asked their girlfriends?" asked Yoshino as she drank some tea.

"Ya, while it wasn't the romantic dinner I dreamed about as a kid." said Temari before she smiled as she looked at her silver band, unlike Sakura's or Ino's rings which was gold her's was silver. She was never a really a big fan of gold and Shikamaru knew that. The ring had a pattern of two wolves' one representing each of them, it also had the Nara clan symbol and the Sand Village symbol on either side of a diamond ring. "Still I will never forget it."

"You don't you remember those things for your whole life. Events like that, plus your wedding/honeymoon and when your kids are born is something you don't forget. I remember to this day how my husband asked me." said Yoshino "We were in the middle of a training session and then right when our kunai crossed he asked me. He was too lazy to even go down on one knee."

"That is probably something like what Shikamaru would have done, but Naruto and Choji decided to ask Sakura and Ino together and he joined in." said Temari

"I am just wondering how he got that past you, you should have figured that out." said Yoshino

"In a way I did." said Temari "I knew that Choji and Naruto where going to ask, Shikamaru told me that."

"A distraction." said Yoshino

"Ya, that way it didn't stand out when he went to help "Choji" pick out a ring for Ino when in fact he was studying the ring style for mine." said Temari "However this ring is made in the demon world, I can tell."

"Don't worry about not figuring it out sometimes things get by you." said Yoshino

"On some levels I am glad I didn't know." Said Temari

"So have you decided on a wedding date?"

"I was asked yesterday night." said Temari to her future mother-in-law

"Still it is never too early to plan." said Yoshino "I was thinking…"

"Wait are you going to be those kind of mothers who try to take over a wedding and make it their own because if so you will have a hell of fight on your hand." said Temari

"If you let me push you around then you wouldn't have fit as well into this family as you have." said Yoshino with a smile "However I wouldn't be a good future mother-in-law if I didn't voice my position…very strongly."

"Alright I'll give you that." said Temari "However there are is one thing I will not give ground on."

"What are those?" asked Yoshino

"The Desert Chicory." said Temari as Yoshino had to think about what Temari was talking about.

"Are those the white floors you grow in the backyard?" asked Yoshino

"Yes, they grow in the sand and where my mother's favorite flower and they are mine too." said Temari

**Flashback **

"Mommy what sort of flowers are these?" asked the three year old Temari, she was extremely advanced for her age and liked asking a lot of questions. Her two year old brother Kankuro was taking a nap that gave mother and daughter some alone time in the small green house that Karura had on the roof.

"They are Desert Chicory." said Karura

"They are so beautiful." Said Temari

"Ya, they are my favorite flowers." said Karura as she pulled one of them and placed it in her daughter's hair. The white flower rested ever so gently on her ear.

"Do I look good mom?" asked Temari

"You look even more beautiful, Temari." said Karunra as she suddenly touched her bulging stomach. "Temari give me your hand."

Temari gave her mother her hand only to have it placed on her mother's belly. Suddenly she felt something hit her from within.

"Is that my new sister?" asked Temari

"Or new brother." said Karunra

**End Flashback**

"It's the only real thing I remember about my mom." Added Temari as Yoshino smiled before looking at her small garden full of tiger lily flowers. "What?"

"The flowers…when I was little my mother grew those flowers, they where her favorite and they became mine." said Yoshino with a smile "Seams that you and I have more things in common, then even I first thought. You are going to be a fun daughter-in-law."

Hours later, Hinata walked though the main gate of the demon lion city however she wasn't alone. At her side for the first time were Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba's eyes where wide as he looked at the massive city, it was three or four times the size of the Leaf. A few of the Lions turned and looked at Kiba and Akamaru, they had gotten used to seeing Hinata but Kiba and a dog was something new.

"This city is huge." said Kiba as they walked through the streets.

"Ya, unlike the wolves or the foxes who have a dozen cities most the size of the Leaf we have only one large city." said Hinata as they entered a market. To his surprise Hinata stopped at a fruit stand. As Hinata looked at different fruit another Lion walked up, Hinata looked toward the Lion and smiled "How are you doing today Lavi?"

Kiba watched as a large male lion with thick brown hair and a large black main.

"I thought you were not going to be back until tomorrow Hinata?" asked Lavi

"I decided it would be a good idea to show Kiba around." said Hinata as Lavi looked at Kiba.

"I see." said Lavi "So this is your mate?"

"Kiba this is Lavi a top general in the Lion army and the head of the palace guard." said Hinata

"Hello." Said Kiba

"I can see some promise in you." said Lavi as he walked around Kiba "Yes, we can make a soldier out of you."

"I am a ninja of the Leaf." said Kiba "I am a soldier."

"You still think as a human soldier and in this coming war thinking like a human ninja will get you killed." said Lavi

"Are you still upset that I choose to go with IVOR squad?" asked Hinata as she paid for some fruit.

"The Ivor squad?" asked Kiba

"Basically it is the top Archer core of the Lion army." said Hinata "And Lavi is the leader of the top close combat core the Brandr. The two core have a rivalry going on and as a the first Lion demon summoner they both wanted me to join their team."

"You would have been great in the Brandr core." said Lavi

"With my Byakugan it is a perfect match for me and the Ivor core." said Hinata "But tell you want, if Citilia allows it and Kiba-kun wants too you can teach him a few things about how lions wage war."

"I am not sure if that will be allowed." said Lavi "He isn't a demon summoner, he may have some of our chakra in him now but he doesn't have enoth to do much of anything."

"Doesn't matter, beside Tala is training Temari, Shikamaru's mate in modified demon justus." said Hinata as Lavi grinned.

"Ah this is going to be fun." said Lavi as Kiba wondered what sort of pain was ahead for him.

Back in the Leaf Ino and Choji walked onto the Akimichi clan main house. Almost instantly Choji's mom ran up and hugged her son.

"Choji you look so skinny?" said Choji's mother

"Mom, I weight the same as I did last time…I am only taller." said Choji it was true, he had grown taller but the real change was that he was more muscle then he was before.

"We need to add some weight to your bones." said his mother

"Mom where is dad?" asked Choji "There is something we need to talk about."

"Right here son." said Choza as he walked down the staircase. "Now what do you have to say?"

"Well…." said Choji as he tried to find the words

"Choji asked me to marry him last night." said Ino as she held up her hand to show her new ring. Instantly she found herself in a bear hug from Choji's mother as his father shook Choji's hand.

"Congratulation." said Choza

"Ah…Mrs. Akimichi can you let me go, I can't breathe." said Ino

"Sorry, it's just I am so happy." said Mrs. Akimichi "I have to tell everyone about this great news."

"If you wait, Ino will do that for you." said Choza with a small laugh as Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"Have you thought about what you want for the wedding or anything?" asked Mrs. Akimichi

"I was going to sit down tomorrow for lunch with my mom tomorrow to start making plans." said Ino "You are welcome to come, however I have made some plans already like having Sakura be the maid of honor."

"Sakura…why would you want a demon there?" asked Choza

"With all due respect Mr. Akimichi Choji Sakura has been my best friend for years and I asked her right away to be my maid of honor, just like I am her's for her's and Naruto's wedding." Stated Ino

"Dad I already asked Shikamaru to me my best man and he asked me to be his." Said Choji

"Shikamaru is getting married?" asked Choji's mother

"Ya, Shikamaru, Naruto and I asked the girls at the same time during Neji's and Tenten's wedding." said Choji

"Why did you do that?" asked Choza

"Well we didn't want Ino and Sakura to have an argument about who got asked first and Shikamaru decided to join in." said Choji "We even asked Kiba to join us but he they hadn't been dating as long as us and he wanted to do something different."

"I don't like the idea of having demons in the wedding." said Choza

"You can deal with it, dear just it's their wedding not ours." said Mrs. Akimichi "Your parents didn't like Inoichi or Shikaku and they were there for our wedding."

"Fine." said Choza as he crossed his arms.

Across town at the Namikaze compound Sakura and Naruto where sitting down to an early supper.

"Sakura I have something to tell you." said Naruto in a tone she wasn't used to in the house, it was his training voice, his more serious voice.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Well your training here has pretty much reached its limit here." said Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura "I am nowhere near ready for this war, I still haven't mastered all the water justu's or have even tried using justus in Sage mode."

"I know, I am not saying your training is done." said Naruto "Just in order to go to the next step we need more room, in case a justu loses control. We don't want to destroy the village while we are training. One move with a sage level water justu and half the village is flooded or if I mess up with some of my justu the village becomes a giant hole in the ground."

"So where do we go?" asked Sakura

"Well, I did some looking up in the records and it seems that the Namikaze clan has a summer home on a private island off the coast of Fire County." said Naruto "So do you want to go on a training vacation?"

"How long, because I have a feeling Ino will want to start shopping for wedding stuff very soon." Said Sakura

"A good week or two should help a lot." said Naruto

"_A week alone on a private island in a tropical climate with the man we love….imagine all the things we can do apart from training." _said Inner Sakura _"We could try some of those crazy ideas I have been dreaming up."_

"When do you want to leave?" asked Sakura

"Whenever you want too, it will only take a few hours of running to reach it." said Naruto

Later that night in the hidden rain village the remaining members of the Akatsuki gathered.

"Our numbers are too low." said Madara as he looked at Pain, Konan and Zetsu. "Zetsu have you found any new members?"

"I have found two one male one female that shows great promise and one has a score to settle." said Zetsu

"Only two?" asked Konan

"Add that to our newest member makes seven." said Madara "My favorite number."

"What new member?" asked Konan as before she noticed Pain was looking toward the corner of the darkened room. Slowly a figure appeared out of the corner. Light glimmered off a pair of glasses as he pushed up his glasses.

"Kabuto Yakushi." said Pain

Two days after informing the Hokage and their friends and family about their plan tripped to the Namikaze summer home. Sakura and Naruto reached the coast of Fire Country.

"So Naruto do you know where we are going?" asked Sakura

"Ya." Said Naruto as they entered a small town "I had Ira go check it out and he says everything is fine."

The small town seamed picture perfect, a single small road with shops on either side of the street. A lighthouse in the distance was on a small island just inside the harbor. Fishing boats along with small pleasure boats filled the water on a warm spring day.

"This town is beautiful." said Sakura

"Ya, it is." said Naruto as he noticed a small food stand "Sakura I am kind of thirsty do you want anything?"

"Lemonade sounds good." said Sakura as Naruto left to get the drinks. As she waited on the sidewalk a town cop walked up. Sakura was a little taken aback by the cop, he looked like he should have retired 20 years ago.

"Hello Young Lady, can I help you with something?" asked the cop in a grandfather like voice.

"No thank you, my fiancée is getting some drinks." said Sakura

"Congratulation on your engagement." said the Cop "Is there any way I can help you find something?"

"Ya, we are looking for Anemone Island." said Sakura

"I am sorry but that is a private island owned by the Namikaze family of the Leaf village and not open to visitors." said the cop.

"What about members of the Namikaze family." said Sakura

"There is only one member left and unless he gives promotion for people to visit the island or use his home." said the cop

"Sakura-chan I got your lemonade." said Naruto as he walked up. Instantly the man's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto.

"Minato?" asked the cop

"No I am his son Naruto." said Naruto

"Naruto Namikaze?" asked the man

"Ya, we wanted to spend a week or two at my families summer home." Said Naruto

"You look so much like your dad." Said the man

"You knew my dad?" asked Naruto

"Yes, now where are my manners I am Aulus the oldest elder of the town." said Aulus "I even knew your grandfather Altair and your great grandfather Hadad."

"Really." said Naruto

"Yes, and it an honor to have the Namikaze clan back in the town." said Hadad "Let me show you the island."

"No, we don't want to bother you." said Naruto

"Please I insist." said Hadad

"Alright lead the way." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have a few important messages. **

**First I have gotten news of a person hunting around fanfiction reporting stories for grammar issues, the smallest curse word or anything that offends him. I even got a report saying he got a story banned because he called a rooster by another name that can be used as a curse world. As you all know my stories have some grammar issues and some people may not like parts of my story. As such I asked people to edit my stories to fix the biggest problem of grammar issues. However this takes time so I have decided to place a backup plan. My roommate is a fanfiction writer named Demon Hero (You can find him on my profile) if my stories should for some reason get banned and I am removed from Fanfiction. I will send you all a message though him. I hope it doesn't come to that but whatever it is…it is.**

**Now for my second piece of news is about my new story, I am a little behind in my time scheduled for writing it so I can't post the first chapter today like I planned maybe in a week or two. However with the rise of this new threat to my stories and the fact this new story is outlined to be my most mature story, I am considering placing my story on Adult instead of the normal fanfiction. I haven't decided yet but that is the way I am currently leaning.**

**I thank you for your time and until next time. Keep reading Wilkins75 **


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 The Animal Side**

Sakura didn't know where to begin, after a boat ride across a reef full of fish to a dock on a sandy beach. Up a road leading to a large wooden house, with three levels each with a deck with a view of the ocean. At the moment she was looking out the top deck, it turned out the entire top floor was a large master bedroom with a skylight and a deck with clear view of the crystal blue water. It just seemed almost too perfect.

"Sakura-chan I wish we could spend all day just taking in the scenery but there is work we need to do." Said Naruto

"I know." said Sakura as she left the balcony and walked back into the bedroom. "Where do we begin?"

"Simple sage mode." said Naruto "We need to stay in it longer….we need to be able do justus in that form and that means being in sage form has to become second nature."

"I see, also it takes a lot of mental control and chakra to stay in sage form." Said Sakura "I don't know about you but whenever I am exit sage mode I get extremely weak and can barely walk. Also it still feels weird being a human fox."

"Ya, it does feel like you are in someone else body and if either one of us leave sage form on the battlefield that could cost both of us our lives." said Naruto "Sage mode needs to become so natural to us, that we don't even notice we are in sage mode.

"So how do you think we should do that?" asked Sakura "Because Sage mode takes a lot of chakra and we can't really go into repeatedly after a training session, we would run out of chakra."

"The simplest way I know is to go into sage mode and just stay in it." said Naruto "Basically we spend the day relaxing and doing what we normally do on a day off only we are in sage form."

"So we relax all day but in sage form?" asked Sakura as she raised her eyebrow

"It will let us get used to sage form." said Naruto

"Sure why not." said Sakura as they headed down stairs and toward a large garden.

"Alright, it is just after 10 so let's transform and try to stay in the form until we sunset." said Naruto

"Works for me." said Sakura as she noticed Naruto taking off his cloths.

"_He doesn't want his cloths to be destroyed when he turns." _Thought Sakura as Naruto took off everything but a tight pair of boxers. They had learned that tight cloths disappeared during the turn only to reappear after while lose cloths where destroyed. They didn't know where they went and they didn't care.

"Alright here we go." said Naruto as Sakura notice demon chakra on Naruto's arms and legs. Sakura watched as her fiancée's figure and toe nails turned into five inch long claws as black fur appeared on his lower arm and legs. It worked its way up as he grew from 6'3 to around 6'9. Light blonde fur covered his body apart from the white fur that ran from the base of the neck to his café muscle. A long fox tail shot out of the base of his spin. His body became to add muscle as his weight shot up from around 230 pound to 285 all muscles. For a moment Naruto had a human face with a human fox body, however that wasn't going to last as his face pushed out into a muzzle as new teeth formed. His ears moved to the top of his head as fur covered his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened again them where silted but remained their natural blue.

"That still feels weird." said Naruto in a slightly deeper voice.

"I guess it is my turn." said Sakura as she sat down and started undressing, Naruto couldn't help himself from watching, he had seen her naked hundreds of times but it always turned him on.

"_Looks like Naruto is enjoying watching us." _said Inner Sakura as she noticed Naruto's member harden. _"I wonder what sex would be like in this form."_

"_This isn't the time for that." _thought Sakura as she stood up in her sports bra and bottom.

Sakura didn't have as much control over the transformation as Naruto. Almost instantly she felt light pink fur appear on her breast and white fur on around her woman hood. A tail formed quickly as it moved as if on its own. Sakura pushed herself to transform as fast as Naruto, however her body wasn't used to it as she feel onto her hands and knees. She could feel her body growing as she went 5'5 115 pound to 6'2 195 pound. She could feel muscles growing bigger as new muscles appeared. She had noticed that first time she had transformed that her breasts stayed up like they normally did with a bra. She guessed a new muscle grew to keep them stable so that when she ran they didn't bounce as much. Black fur appeared on her lower arms and legs as pink fur covered the rest of her body minus white fur from her neck to her cafe muscles. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you are doing great." said Naruto as he rubbed her back. Pink fur started covering her face as her nose pushed out into the muzzle, new sharp teeth formed. Her ears moved to the top of her head. Lastly her claws formed.

"There." said Sakura as she panted a bit as she sat back. She looked up to see Naruto standing there with his hand out. She took it as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"How are you doing my vixen?" asked Naruto

"This still makes me feel like a monster." said Sakura as she looked at herself.

"You are not a monster." said Naruto as he kissed her. At first it felt weird kissing him, but that warmth and jolt of electricity she felt every time she kissed Naruto. Soon she was kissing back. They pulled apart for a bit as Sakura decided to let her inner self idea out.

"You know Naruto-kun on our days off we spend a lot of time making love and in we have never done it in sage mode before." said Sakura with a perverted grin.

"I don't really want fox babies Sakura-chan." said Naruto worrying what they kids would be like if she conceived if they did what she was thinking.

"Naruto I did some test, we are both still human and beside birth control justus." said Sakura

"When did you do tests?" asked Naruto

"When I first learned how to go into sage mode, I was wondering if I was a fox or a human and DNA wise we are still human." said Sakura

"Still, maybe a little later, but first let's get used to being like this." Said Naruto as Sakura pouted a bit as her ears went back.

"Sometimes you are no fun Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a laugh as she turned and started walking away. She could tell Naruto's eyes were on her ass as she walked away.

"He is so checking us out." said Inner Sakura as she appeared in front of Sakura in a fox form. It seemed that Inner Sakura took whatever form Sakura was in.

"I wonder if fox sex is that different then human sex?" asked Inner Sakura

"_Maybe we will find out." _thought Sakura

"So we are going to spend the whole day relaxing in sage mode why couldn't we do this at home?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer but Naruto was too transfixed on her body.

"If we walked around the village like this…it would cause a lot of problems with the villagers." Said Naruto

"Ya, we kind of do look like demons." said Sakura as she looked at her arm and the razor sharp claws that could remove flesh from bone in under a second.

"I don't want the few villagers who seem to finally coming around to our side decide that we are really demons." said Naruto

"I know." said Sakura as she turned around to face Naruto.

"Then why did you ask?" asked Naruto

"Because it was the only way to stop you from thinking about mating." said Sakura as she looked down at Naruto's privates. "You can't really hid what's on your mind Naruto-kun."

"I guess I can't." said Naruto with a grin.

Meanwhile in the demon world Kiba was thrown against a stone wall.

"Stand up dog boy." ordered Lavi as he stood in the center of the room. The strange thing was that he had what looked like a metal breast plate over the upper part of his body. Akamaru wasn't allowed to take part in the training session and was flanked by two other lions in a corner.

"I am not a boy." said Kiba as he whipped some blood from his mouth.

"So far you are fighting like a boy not a man." said Lavi as suddenly Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lavi didn't even look around as suddenly Kiba appeared from below ready to punch Lavi from below, in a attack that would have surprised all but the best jonnins. However Lavi simply sidestepped Kiba's attack like it was coming from a genin.

"Crap." Said Kiba as he saw he was wide open for Lav as he grabbed Kiba's foot with his front paw. However to Kiba's amazement Lavi's paw didn't look like a paw anymore…it looked like a fur covered hand.

"Yes, you need to pay more attention." said Lavi as suddenly Kiba found himself hanging upside down. Kiba looked up to see Lavi had changed; he looked more like the sage mode that he had seen Shikamaru and Sakura become. He stood maybe seven and a half feet tall over 300 pound, arm muscles as big as Kiba's legs and legs as thick as Kiba's waste. A wild black main surrounded his lion like face.

"If you don't pay attention you will end up dead." said Lavi as he dropped Kiba. That is when he got his fist clear look at him, his armor covered everything from his waste up to his neck. A lion tail moved across the ground behind him.

"You can do sage mode?" asked Kiba

"Yes, all demons can take three different forms." said Lavi "The one we normally do is the animal form like I was in earlier, in that form we feel and we can use most of our justus however we can't really use some weapons in that form."

"Like swords and hand held weapons?" asked Kiba as Lavi walked over to a weapon rack and pulled a huge sword.

"Correct." said Lavi "You can't weld a sword without having any hands.

"What is the third form?" asked Kiba

"Simple." said Lavi as he changed again, however this time he shrunk down to maybe 6'2. He lost his tail as his fur disappeared. Short black hair covered his head as a brown bread appeared. Finally it ended and there standing before him was a man maybe as old as their sensei. "Human form."

"You can turn human?" asked Kiba

"Yes, but it is a waste of time." said Lavi as he turned back into sage form. "Humans are weaker in strength and in speed. The only benefit is that we can blend into the human population."

"So all demons can do this, even our enemies?" asked Kiba

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if there are demon spies inside your villages." said Lavi as he suddenly kicked Kiba in the face "However that isn't important right now, you need to get stronger."

"You son of a bitch." said Kiba as he held his now broken nose, blood flowed like water down his face.

"You are the son of a bitch….you are the son of a dog." said Lavi

"Lavi what the hell are you doing!" yelled a new voice as Kiba looked toward the door to see a new lion appear or rather a lioness. She was maybe seven foot tall maybe 250 pounds with dark blue fur covering her body including her H cup breast. Something about her seemed so familiar; it was strange he was attracted to her. She walked up and knelt beside him.

"Hold still, I may not as good as Sakura or Ino but I know some medical justu." S\said the lioness as her hand was covered in chakra. Kiba looked into her white eyes and is when Kiba realized that this lioness was really Hinata in her sage form.

"Thanks Hinata." said Kiba as Hinata smiled showing her cat fangs. Slowly she transformed back into human, her long dark blue hair returned to its normal length as her same color fur disappeared, her body shrank from 6 and a half feet to five and a half feet from 250 pounds to 106 pounds.

"Hinata you can't interfere with my training session." said Lavi

"And if your mate was being bleeding like this you would interfere." said Hinata as Lavi growled a bit knowing she was right.

"Fine maybe I will start at a lower level of training." said Lavi

"Why not a weapon you like training with weapons." said Hinata

"All right Kiba pick a weapon and I will train you." said Lavi as Kiba looked toward the weapon rack.

"_Apart from a kunai I am not really a weapon guy…I like to get in close and_ _punch my enemies or beat them with fang over fang." _thought Kiba

"_It is either that our have Lavi keep punching you into the ground." _said a female voice in his mind. Hinata had told him of the link they now shared but it was still strange hearing someone else voice in his head. _"Besides you never know when a weapon will help you out."_

"Pick your weapon Kiba." ordered Lavi

"Alright." said Kiba as he walked toward a long rack full of weapons. Most of which he had never even seen. Finally he picked up a weapon that he had never seen before. However he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the weapon. He grabbed the pair of them. "These."

"Tomahawks are good at short range and can be thrown" asked Lavi "But why those most would pick a sword or another larger weapon."

"I remember my dad carrying a pair of these until my mom scared him off when I was seven." said Kiba as he held the two tomahawks. "And somehow it just feels right."

"Attachment to a weapon is key to mastering it." said Lavi as he picked up a sword "Alright let's begin."

A few hours later Naruto and Sakura lied under a large tree in their sage mode. They had spent the whole day in sage mode. Sakura was using Naruto's chest as a pillow as they watched the sun go down.

"We made the day Naruto." Said Sakura as the sun disappeared below the horizon as the sound of the night came alive the crickets and fireflies came out.

"Ya we did." said Naruto as suddenly he found Sakura on top of him. Before he could say anything he found himself lipped locked with Sakura. Naruto's rational mind went to the wind all he knew was his future wife, the woman he loved above everything else, his mate wanted him and wanted him now. Who was he to deny her? She pulled away letting Naruto see her eyes. Even though her eyes where silted like a fox but they still had that warmth and love for him. However there was that wild streak in her that now burned the brightest.

"So Naruto you ready to get wild?" asked Sakura in a voice that caused a shriller to go down his spin.

"Let's get wild my vixen." said Naruto as he kissed her as they begun the weirdest sex they had ever done. However unknown to them a pair of eyes were watching them.

"Those Demons." growled the voice. Normally Naruto and Sakura would have heard the voice but they were too busy with each other to hear it.

Back in the Leaf Haishi Hyuga sat behind his personal desk in his office. He was looking over paperwork of his clan's business. Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Enter." said Haishi as a Hyuga branch house ninja appeared.

"Sir, I have a message for you." said the ninja as he handed Haishi a letter.

"Thanks now leave us." ordered Haishi as the ninja left. The moment he left Haishi opened the letter and smiled as he read the message. _"Perfect…Onoki has accepted my offer to go to their village…now to arranged it. I can't let anyone apart from the highest member of my clan know."_

**I hope you liked this chapter, I have posted the first chapter of my new and likely last story Animals Unleashed. I request that you all go enjoy the first chapter. Now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 The Offer**

The next morning found Naruto waking up before Sakura in their bed for a while he just sat there looking at her as she slept. When he was a kid he always dreamed of moments like the one he was going though now but his dreams never lived up to what was happening. There Sakura peacefully slept, from the shoulder down was covered with a thin blanket only her hand which was by her face was uncovered; her engagement ring shinned in the early morning sunlight that can though the window.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead "And I will protect you from anything."

After looking at her for a few moments Naruto got out of bed and started preparing for the day. While he was in the bathroom getting ready to jump into the shower when a ray of sunlight hit Sakura's face causing her to wake up.

"hmmm…how did we end up back at the house?" asked Sakura as she looked around the room.

"_I am surprised you don't remember." _said Inner Sakura

**Flashback**

Naruto and Sakura lied side by side in the woods as they started to come down from the high they were just on. As they came down from the high they slowly turned back into their normal human form.

"That was amazing." said Sakura as she returned to being totally human.

"I have to admit that was a first." said Naruto as he noticed Sakura nuzzling up to him as she prepared to fall asleep. "Let's go back home Sakura-chan we can see in a bed."

"Beds are overrated…all I need is you." yawned Sakura as she closed her eyes, she must of drifted off to sleep because the next thing she remembered was being held bridle style in the bedroom by Naruto.

"It's alright Sakura-chan go back to sleep." said Naruto in a tender voice that caused her to close her eyes and fall back asleep.

**End flashback**

"So Naruto-kun carried me from the woods to our bedroom?" asked Sakura as she heard the shower turn on.

"_Ya." _said Inner Sakura _"And something like that deservers something in return."_

"_And I know what." _said Sakura as she quickly but quietly moved toward the bathroom door. She was lucky that Naruto hadn't locked the door; she slowly opened the door and snuck toward the shower current. She could tell from the shadow that Naruto's back was to her.

"_Perfect." _thought Sakura as she quickly moved behind Naruto and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" whispered Sakura into his ear.

"Sakura-chan." answered Naruto.

"Correct." said Sakura as she spun him around and kissed him as the hot water ran down both their bodies. Naruto was a little bit taken aback by the fieriness of Sakura, normally after a night of externally wild sex like they had the night before she like to spend the morning cuddling with him. However this was more in line with Sakura when she was in heat but that wasn't for at least a month. Slowly Sakura started to kiss down his cheek and his neck before moving down his chest. All the while she was using some sort of massage justu on his muscles.

"_Why is Sakura-chan doing this? I didn't do anything to deserve this."_ thought Naruto as he moaned as Sakura used the massage justu on his manhood.

"_My way of saying thank you for carrying me all the back to the house last night." _said Sakura's voice inside Naruto's mind as she got down on her knees as she kissed Naruto lower chest on route to his privates. _"Now just enjoy this."_

"_I better not tell her I used the my father's flying Thunder God justu to teleport us back to the house." _Thought Naruto as he felt Sakura kissed his manhood, he knew he was going to enjoy this gift from Sakura.

Across the world Ino and her mother Lys sat at a local restaurant waiting. Suddenly Choji's mother appeared.

"Sorry I am late." said Choji's mother as she walked into the restaurant.

"No problem I had to cancel the first time we where supposed to meet." said Ino

"When the Hokage calls you go." said Lys, Lys Yamanaka looked like an older version of Ino, it was scary how much they looked alike. The only real difference was her mother had dirty blonde hair instead of the golden blonde hair like her husband and daughter.

"It is ok, you are the Hokage's student and third in charge of the hospital under the Hokage and Shizune." said Choji's mother.

"_I should be fourth….Sakura is way better than me." _thought Ino _"She has done some amazing things at that free medical clinic in the 9__th__ district."_

Known only to Tsunade, Shizune and the other top doctors and nurses at the Leaf who trusted Sakura and hated that the villagers had pretty much forced her out of the hospital took shifts running the clinic. Ino had forgotten that it was her turn to run the clinic when she arranged lunch with her mother and future mother-in-law. So Tsunade faked a medical emergency call, so Ino could change the meeting times.

"So where is Sakura I though the maid of honor is supposed to be here?" asked Choji's mother

"Even if she was allowed to come in here she is away on a training mission." said Ino

"What do you mean not allowed everyone is welcomed at our clans restaurants." said Choji's mother.

"You don't know about your clan banning Naruto, Sakura and Hinata from you restaurants because they are demon summoners." said Lys as Choji's mother eyes widened. "The only reason why Shikamaru wasn't banned was because of your husband's friendship with his father."

"I had no idea, I don't like to deal with the business end of the clan restaurants I spend my time working on new dishes that can be severed." said Choji's mother

"Let's focus on the something else." said Ino

"Yes, now what kind of flowers do you want?" asked Lys

"Red Roses, they are my favorite flower." said Ino

"Any date idea?" asked Choji's mother "Name the date and we will have our top restaurant closed for the day for your wedding reception."

"I am thinking late May or early June." said Ino

"How about 25th it is a Saturday." said Choji's mother

"Works." said Lys

"Alright let's put that as the date." said Ino as she wrote it down in a notebook she had brought with her.

"Our top restaurant with the ballroom attachment can hold 200 people." said Choji's mother

"Both our clans are big and with this being the wedding between the children of the two heads of the clan means a lot of them will want to come." said Lys

"I will have my friends and our sensei." said Ino

"The Hokage will likely be there because you are here student." said Choji Mother

"Why don't you two each make a list of fifty or so clan member and I will make a list of my own." said Ino

"What about Choji?" asked Lys

"He told me he doesn't really care that much about planning a wedding." said Ino

"Sounds like your average guy." said Lys as Choji's mother nodded her head in agreement. "Now the real question the dress."

A few hours after Ino finished her first planning season for her dream wedding Naruto and Sakura where training. On the back side of the island as the sun was setting.

"Just a few move times." Said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head, they had decided to work on different higher level justu. Justu's too powerful to use in the Leaf with any real measure of safety. 

"Alright." said Sakura as sweat ran down her body soaking her shirt as she stood on the beach. She ran though hand signs once again. "Demon Water justu rip current justu!"

Sakura's chakra started to form a giant whirlpool in the water. The whirlpool got bigger and bigger, destroying some large rocks that made up the coast line.

"My turn." said Naruto as he ran though hand signs. "Demon Wind justu tornado justu."

With that a giant tornado appeared out of the sky hitting the center of the Sakura's justu. The moment the two justu hit the combined into a giant justu, with hurricane forced wind that could cut though flesh and water that could break bones as easy as it could break stones. The justu lasted for a while until Naruto decided to call it quits. Once he stopped pumping chakra into the justu the hurricane broke down.

"Naruto is something wrong normally I am the one who stops?" asked Sakura

"No nothing is wrong it is just supper time." said Naruto as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think you act just like a kid Naruto-kun." Said Sakura

Later that night Naruto and Sakura lied sound asleep in their bedroom unaware that the back door of their house was slowly opening. They slept as a single figure moved its way through their house, up the staircases until he was standing over Naruto with a razor sharp knife in hand. He looked down to see Sakura and Naruto sleeping on their sides, Sakura's back was pushed up against Naruto's front as he held her around the hips and her belly. They had kicked off the blanket while they were sleeping letting him see that their feet where entangled together. Both where in their normal sleeping cloths an orange T-shirt and black shorts for Naruto and a red tank top with tan shorts for Sakura.

"It is time for you to die demon." said the man as he started stabbing wilding into Naruto and Sakura "IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE WILL!"

"Are you done?" asked a new voice as the man looked toward the window to see Naruto and Sakura standing there. He looked back down to see all he had hit were two wooden dummies.

"How did you know I was here?" asked the man

"We are demon summoners so who sent you Haishi or Onoki?" asked Naruto

"No one sent me I move by my one free will." Said the man

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she turned on the lights, both their eyes widened as they saw there would be assassin.

He was dirty like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks, his jonnin uniform was ripped and covered with dry mud. His long black hair reached the small of his back and covered a large part of his down to his nose. He also had a full black beard. However his big bushy black eyebrows and his green jump suit that told them who it was.

"Lee?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Lee

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto "I thought you and Guy where on a training mission."

"We where, I left to be on my own years ago." said Lee "And I have spent years alone in training to take revenge for the death of my Sakura-chan."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto "Sakura's right here."

"No…my destined love would never take power, she would work for it, therefore she, and like Shikamaru and Hinata where corrupted by your demon." said Lee" I will kill the source of demon chakra and then Sakura. Only then can the real Sakura-chan rest in peace."

"You are crazy Lee!" yelled Sakura as she stepped toward Lee "You spent too much time alone in the woods. We are your friends."

"No you are not!" yelled Lee as he lunged forward with his knife only to have his hand grabbed by Naruto.

"I will not let you harm Sakura-chan." stated Naruto as his eyes became silted

"I will save her." said Lee as he went to kick Naruto who had to let go of Lee's hand to block his kick. The moment his kick was blocked Lee jumped back toward the window.

"Lee let's take you back to the village, once you are back with your friends everything will return to normal." said Naruto

"I don't think so." said Lee as he ran out of the room before jumping down onto the ground. He bolted across the ground until he reached the water. To Naruto's and Sakura's amazement Lee was running so fast that he was able to run across the water.

"Is he crazy it is at least a 10 miles to the shore with no island between there and here?" asked Naruto as he watched Lee disappear into the darkness.

"I am having trouble believing it is Lee?" said Sakura

"He has changed." said Naruto "And not for the better."

As the sun was about to break over the horizon Rock lee the youthful lion of the Leaf village feel to the soft beach sand.

"I got away from those unhonorable power stealing demons." stated Lee

"How would you like to strike back at those demons?" asked a new voice as Lee looked up to see a man in a black cloak with red clouds. He had orange hair and strange eyes, which looked like circles within circles.

"Who are you?" asked Lee

"I am Pain…leader of the Akatsuki." said Pain

"And I am Tobi." said a new happier sounding voice as Lee noticed another man with a mask on lying on a rock with a fishing line tied to his toe. "And I am going to get my own breakfast. I am so clearer by tying a line to my big toe I can take a nap while I fish."

"The Akatsuki where the ones who attacked Gaara." said Lee as he sat up.

"Yes, we took the power of the one tailed demon away." said Pain

"Gaara had a demon in him like Naruto?" asked Lee

"Yes, and we took that away from him and sealed it away inside a ring." said Pain as he pulled out a ring "In fact this ring."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Lee

"Because we want you to join us." said Tobi "We can take care of all the demons and bring peace to the human world."

"I don't want your power, I will earn it on my own…though hard work and force of will I will overcome those who take power without earning it." said Lee

"Ah but you will earn it." said Pain "The power of a demon even a one tail is extremely hard to control…you will earn its power by mastering it."

"Think of a sword, anyone can pick it up but only though hard work can you master it's power." said Tobi

"But I have no real chakra." said Lee

"That is why your will force will control the chakra of the demon." said Pain "When you master it you will be able to do justus like any other ninja. If you work hard you may be able to take down Naruto Namikaze and those who gain power without working for it."

"This still doesn't seem right, it somewhat like what Sakura, Naruto and those other demon summers did and took power." said Lee

"Even if it is, sometimes you must pay dirty in order to regain the honor of the human race." said Pain "To obtain true peace sometimes people must die and to stop the demons we need to play by their rules."

"Very well." said Lee as he took the ring.

"Yippy a new member…I am no longer the new guy." said Tobi as he jumped up and down in joy only to be suddenly pulled out to sea by a large fish.

"Wow…he is a big one!" yelled Tobi as he disappeared under the water

"We have to help him." said Lee

"Do not fear…he is enjoying himself." said Pain as a large fish broke the surface, so large in fact that Tobi was ridding it like a bucking bull.

"Don't worry breakfast will be on me…one I pull him in." said Tobi as the fish dove underwater again.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise I pulled out at the end with Lee. Now I know I will have some people say Lee would never go evil but think, he lost the love of his life on top of becoming a demon summoner. Also being alone is never good for your mind. I am also sorry, my other story Animals unleashed second chapter still needs some work so it will not be out until tomorrow afternoon, sorry. Now Keep reading, thanks Wilkins75**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 Hopes and Dreams**

Sakura walked through the doors of the Namikaze main house late one night. Like she always did every night she took off her shoes near the door and hung her coat on a hanger. Everything seemed in place, the kitchen was clean well as clean as Naruto got when he cooked, the trash was out and everything seemed normal. The only thing out of place was the lamp that was on by the living room couch.

"Naruto must have left it on." said Sakura as she went to turn it off. However as she neared the couch she noticed that it was occupied. There lying on the couch with his feet sticking out the edge was Naruto fast sleep. However he wasn't alone, there lying beside him was a little boy maybe four or five years old, he looked like Naruto in almost every way imaginable. He was snuggled in for warmth as one of his father's arms held him close. Naruto's other hand was on the back of a sleeping one and a half year old boy with red hair. Sakura smiled as she picked up a little blanket and placed it across them. The sudden presser of the blanket caused the little baby to open his eyes and look up at Sakura with his sea green eyes.

"Sh…let your father and brother sleep." whispered Sakura as the little boy lowered his head and went back to sleep.

"Good night my boys." said Sakura as she leaned forward and kissed there foreheads.

"Mommy?" asked a new voice as Sakura turned toward the sound of the voice only to see a young girl maybe four or five with pink hair and blue eyes. She held a pink blanket in her hand.

"What is it honey?" asked Sakura as she walked over and picked the girl up in her arms.

"I had a nightmare." stated the girl as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.

"Well since your father is busy protecting your brother's from nightmares why don't you sleep with me tonight." said Sakura

"But…Daddy is the Hokage only he can defeat the nightmares." said the girl

"Don't be afraid, I am just as good as your father in driving away those scary nightmares." said Sakura as she used a free hand to turn off the lamp before walking toward her bedroom carrying her daughter. The moment she reached the door a loud beeping sound filled the air. Suddenly everything disappeared and Sakura opened her eyes to see her nightstand and alarm clock.

"_Another one of those dreams." _thought Sakura as she hit the snooze button before nuzzling back up against the still sleeping Naruto.

"_It seems that all the dreams we have been having is either about our upcoming wedding, the coming war or our future life and family with Naruto-kun." _added Inner Sakura

"_Ya, but it is never the same." _Thought Sakura as she remembered all the dreams she had been having over the past year, dreams of Naruto and her raising kids with different traits from both of them. It almost seemed like each dream was coming up with new and different looks for their future kids. Hair and eye color kept changing along with the number. Even their genders and ages where never fixed sometimes they had all girls sometimes all boys at different ages.

All too soon she heard her alarm go off again. She slowly went to hit the snooze button again, after she did she moved to rest her head back down on Naruto's chest.

"You better get up Sakura-chan, you can't spend all day here." whispered Naruto as he opened his eyes. For a moment they just looked into each other eyes as they lied in bed.

"Why not?" asked Sakura as she tried to fall back asleep "Don't you want me to stay?"

"Of course I want you to stay but remember it is Saturday." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened like dinner plates as she looked at the clock which read quarter past eight.

"Damn…how could I forget it was Saturday!" said Sakura as she jumped out of bed "I have to meet Ino, Temari, Hinata and Ino's, Choji's and mine mothers in under an hour."

"Calm down Sakura-chan you guys are only going shopping." said Naruto as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_There are something's he will just never understand." _Thought Sakura

"Naruto it is more than shopping Temari, Ino and I are picking out our wedding dresses." said Sakura as Naruto laughed.

"I know but I don't think they will start without you." said Naruto "You all wanted to do this together."

"And they will not start that meeting without you but that doesn't give you an excuses to show up late, does it?" asked Sakura as Naruto got out of bed.

"No it doesn't." said Naruto as he looked toward a wall calendar which read October 10th, Naruto's birthday and the day he feared the most, it was the only day that everyone had off to go shopping. "Just be careful out there."

"I will be." said Sakura knowing that now 19 year old Naruto only had only one more birthday before the start of the war, a year away from next summer. Sakura quickly got ready and headed out the door.

_"I hope Sakura will be ok." _thought Naruto as he started to get ready for his meeting with Tsunade.

Sakura rushed across the rooftops toward the main shopping district near the center of the village. Above her dark thunderclouds where gathering.

"_Looks like a storm." _Thought Sakura sadly she knew that rain meant that the outdoor 4th Hokage Dance like most of the street festival would be cancel and Haishi would take any chance he could to stop Naruto and the other demon summoners from having any form of fun.

When she arrived outside the store she found Ino and everyone else waiting for her.

"So glad you could make it Sakura." said Ino as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We where suppose to meet at 9 and it is 9 so I am on time." said Sakura

"Isn't this suppose to be a happy day, don't mess it up by fighting." said both Ino and Sakura's mother as they walked through the door of the dress shop.

"How can I help you all?" asked one of the shop employees. A young woman with black hair and black eyes.

"Yes an appointment for Haruno, Yamanka and Temari." said Rin Haruno as the employee's eyes locked on Sakura and Hinata.

"I am sorry but those two will not be allowed to in the store." said the employee

"Why?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer.

"Because you are a demon." said the employee with hate in her voice.

"Fine then we will all leave." stated Ino as suddenly an older woman walked up. She was short and dressed in a black dress with a measuring tape wrapped around her shoulders. Her thick glasses covered eyes that had seen a lot in her time.

"That will not be needed." said the woman

"Mrs. Oito they are demons." said the employee

"You are excused young lady." ordered Mrs. Oito as the employee stormed out. "I am sorry about my youngest granddaughter has quite a temper. You are all welcomed in my shop."

"Thank you but why are you letting us in?" asked Sakura "The order generation are more likely to think we are demons."

"I am not sure if you are demons or not." Said Mrs. Oito "However I wouldn't be around today and neither would my family if it wasn't for the actions of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"How?" asked Sakura

"They saved my newborn son's and mine life during the fall of the whirlpool country. We where both injured and could have been left behind but those two risked their young lives to save us. I can never repay them for doing that." said Mrs. Oito before looking at Sakura "But maybe I can start by helping their son's wife pick out a dress."

"Thank you." said Sakura

"Well Ladies we have a busy day ahead three dresses for three weddings." said Mrs. Oito

"This is going to be fun." said Ino

"Make it four." said Hinata as everyone looked at her. That is when Sakura noticed a silver and gold ring on Hinata's finger.

"Wait…Kiba asked you?" asked Ino as Hinata held out the ring for everyone to look at, it was a simple silver demon ring, but inlayed in the side were an image of a lioness and a lion.

"Yes." Said Hinata with a smile

**Flashback**

A bright full hunter's moon hung over the skis of the demon lion village. However Lady Citlali demon lord of all lions couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and walked toward a large balcony overlooking her palace and the city. From her vantage point near the top of a main tower she could see the few lights on in the city's downtown area, more than likely the young pups enjoying going out on late night dates. However most of her city where sound asleep on a warm summers night under the moon and stars. She looked down from the tower into the many palace house that surrounded the main tower. From here she could see most of the off duty guards and aids sleeping but she could also see the other top families of the demon lions sleeping in their outdoor bedrooms. Ever sense the founding of the demon lion village it was traditional for everyone to have two bedrooms. One inside for winter and bad weather the other outside under the stars and moon for nights like this.

However one caught her eye, sleeping down below her were the only two humans ever to come to the Demon Lion village, Hinata and Kiba. She could see though the thin canopy that surrounded their bed. Both were sleeping on their sides, Hinata's back to Kiba's front with their arms intertwined. Kiba's nose was in Hinata's hair, just inhaling her scent to know she was still there beside him. Hinata had a smile on her face of pure happiness being beside her mate. Kiba's dog, Akamaru was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"They seem so happy." said Citlali with a smile as she suddenly noticed Kiba moving. Slowly he sat up as one of his hands moved toward a small nightstand beside his bed. Citlali watched as Kiba pulled out a small box, slowly he opened it to show a diamond ring.

"_A ring is a sign of human mating." _thought Citlali as she noticed Kiba slipping the ring on the sleeping Hinata.

"Hinata-chan I want you to see this first thing in the morning." Whispered Kiba, little did he know that he was being watched or that Citlali could read lips. Slowly he kissed Hinata's forehead before lying back down. Instantly Hinata rolled over and placed her head on the soft spot below the neck.

"Yes, Kiba-kun." said Hinata softy as Kiba's eyes widened only to realize that Hinata was still sleeping.

"_Hinata is in for a great morning." _thought Citlali _"Maybe I should give her the morning off again."_

The next morning Citlali awoke to find Kiba and Hinata gone from their outdoor bed, with Akamaru locked outside with their sleeping cloths lying around the private courtyard.

"_At least they took it inside, I know some lions who wouldn't do that." _thoughtCitlali

**End Flashback**

"I told Kiba's family when we got back from the demon world yesterday. Kiba's mother and sister should be on their way here, they had an early morning patrol."

"Well the more the merrier." said Mrs. Oito

Meanwhile Naruto, Shikamaru, Jiriaya, Guy and Kakashi meet with Tsunade in her office.

"Guy how is the search for Lee going?" asked Tsunade

"Not well, it seems that my most youthful student is gone without a trace." said Guy before he looked at Naruto "I am still sorry about my student's attack on you and Sakura, I have no excuses for him."

"It's alright, from what I understand losing Sakura-chan to me and him being alone made him lose his mind." said Naruto

"It isn't just that, Lee never liked people who gained power without work." said Guy "People with natural talent like Sasuke and Neji who being a ninja came naturally when he had to work for it always upset him. I fear that my student may have lost himself completely."

"We don't know where he is but we will find him in time." said Naruto

"I hate to state this but we need to start building some of the more open defenses, like front line trenches around the village and supplies/fire bases in the country side." said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru those things will only slow down the demons and that is a big if." said Naruto

"I know, but it will help the villagers feel better about themselves and realize that this war is real." said Shikamaru

"Makes sense." said Kakashi "I mean you wouldn't even know that the largest war in our history is only 19 months away."

"And you can't wage a war without the will of people at the home front." said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru is right Naruto." said Tsunade as Naruto nodded his head.

"I know, I let my personal feelings about getting Lee back cloud my judgment for a bit." said Naruto

"Are you guys going to start you combined training soon?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, tomorrow in fact." said Naruto "It will be strange to see how much everyone has grown."

"That gives me an idea." said Tsunade

"What?" asked Naruto as Tsunade grinned, a grin he knew he wasn't going to like.

"Shizune." said Tsunade as Shizune entered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Give all our top ANBU and Jonnin squad messages to meet at the forest of death at 9 tomorrow morning." ordered Tsunade

"Yes, Lady Hokage." said Shizune left.

"What are you planning?" asked Naruto

"A little test." said Tsunade as the dark clouds outside finally gave away to a storm "You four demon summers vs. the best of the Leaf lead by me."

A Thunder storm now rage outside but that couldn't stop the joy that raged inside.

"You look beautiful." said Sakura's mother Rin with tears in her eyes as she looked at Sakura stand there in a wedding dress.

"Yes…it is perfect, Naruto will love it." Said Ino as she sat watching, they had decided to take turns in picking dress, Temari went first and found what she wanted in under half an hour, followed by Sakura. Ino was next and lastly Hinata.

"So Sakura is this yours?" asked Mrs. Oito

"Yes." said Sakura with tears in her eyes as she dreamed about what Naruto would think when he saw at their wedding. Sakura turned about and hugged her mother and her friends. At that moment Tsume and Hana Inuzuka arrived.

"Sorry we are late." said Tsume before she spotted Sakura. "So you are here."

"I don't understand you Tsume you hate Sakura because of being a demon but you seem to be alright with your future daughter-in-law being a demon summoner." said Ino "What is wrong with Sakura."

"Ino, she has no grudge against Sakura." said Lys as Tsume glared at her former teammate "In fact I would bet that she doesn't even care about demon summoners at all."

"But she has been one of the people leading the charge against Naruto call him a demon." said Temari

"That is just a cover." said Rin as she looked at Tsume.

"You have no right to tell them anything." stated Tsume "That ended decades ago."

"But your first love never truly leaves you." said Lys as Tsume glared pure hate at the two older woman.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"Basically when we were in school Tsume had a Hinata like crush on one, Minato Namikaze." said Lys as the younger generation eyes widened. "That is why her husband left her; she always compared him to Minato and it drove him up the wall."

"That is all it is about, you are upset that Naruto's dad chooses Kushina instead of you?" asked Sakura stunned that something so simple could be the source of so much hate.

"Kushina was from another village and shouldn't have even been allowed into the Leaf to begin with." stated Tsume

"I can't believe that is all this is about." said Ino "Let it go."

"Would you if Choji decided to marry some whore from another village?" asked Tsume as Ino glared at her.

"So you held a grudge for years because Minato picked Kushina and not you?" asked Sakura as her rage began to build "That is why you put their son though hell by supporting Hiashi and Choza attack on Naruto-kun?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else." Stated Tsume

"Ladies let's put our differences aside and let the younger generation enjoy this experience." said Mrs. Oito

"Fine." said Tsume still glaring at Sakura.

Hours later the skies had cleared from the afternoon thunderstorms but too late, the 4th Hokage Ball was canceled along with the street party. It seemed that the hidden Leaf village had fallen into a peaceful night. However the older villagers who had filled the bars for hours decided to strike back. Soon a large mob armed with some weapons but mostly rocks they picked up on the way to the Namikaze compound. As they marched through the streets messages where running to inform the Hokage of the movement of a mob of villagers. However they were not the only massagers running, a squad of three tailed demon fox royal guards where alerted by lower level foxes hidden around the village.

"Move into combat lines." ordered the four tailed guard commander as three of his four subordinate formed a defense line in front of the main gate to the Namikaze compound. The other member had gone off to inform the sleeping Naruto and Sakura.

Suddenly another lookout fox appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What is it?" asked the four tails

"Another mod is on route to this location at a high rate of speed." reported the lookout

"How far?" asked Naruto as he walked out.

"Lord Namikaze please stay inside, let us handle this." said the guard as another look out appeared.

"Sir the two mobs have meet three blocks away." reported the lookout

"How long until they get here?" asked Naruto

"Unknown sir, they are fighting each other." said massager fox

"What?" asked Naruto

"One group is against you and one is for you." said the massager fox.

"Show me." said Naruto as the massager fox led him though the street to a rooftop overlooking two large groups of people.

"He is a Demon!" yelled people in one group

As another group maybe just as large as them where yelling at them calling them idiots and blinded by rage. Naruto could see many faces from the 9th and 8th districts in the counter mod. The sides where moving toward blows when teams of ANBU showed up to keep the peace.

"Break it up!" ordered Tsunade as she appeared

"Those people are protecting a demon just like you!" yelled a drunken man as he threw a rock at Tsunade. Tsunade caught it with easy before breaking it up into nothing more than dust.

"I would leave before I change my mind about throwing you in jail." ordered Tsunade as the mods started breaking apart.

"_Maybe I can change the minds of the villagers." _thought Naruto

While the crowds broke apart Sasuke Uchiha sat in mediation in the demon snake world. He sat in a pitched black room, the only light came from two small red candle located on an altar. On the altar was a statue of a black snake. Slowly a door opened behind him as a large snake slithered in.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke without even opening his eyes.

"Sir, we have confirmed Karin's original findings." said the snake as Sasuke smiled.

"Perfect." said Sasuke

"Congratulation Sasuke Uchiha you are going to be a father." said the snake

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the idea of Naruto and the other demon summoners taking on the best of the Leaf in a training battle. I updated early because after solving many shipment problems I will finally get my copy of Halo Reach and I will be playing that. Now keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 A Test of Power**

The sun had risen over the Leaf as the top ANBU and Jonnin squads gathered in front of the forest of death. A few of them where complaining about having to train the day after the street fair. However when Tsunade appeared they quickly shut their mouths.

"Alright, you are gathered here because you are the best of the best of the Leaf." said Tsunade as she looked around the group. Amongst large number of ninja where Neji and Tenten in their ANBU outfits, Kiba, Temari, Ino, Choji and the rest of the rookie 12 and their senseis. "This is a training session for the upcoming demon war."

"Lady Hokage how are we going to split up the teams?" asked Neji from under his ANBU mask.

"The teams are already split." said Tsunade "Inside the training area is a small squad made of Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. They are your enemy for this training session."

"Crap." whispered Kiba as his friends looked at him.

"What is wrong Kiba we can take them, we have the best of the Leaf here." said Ino back "We can take them. We outnumber them."

"No we can't." said Temari "All we can do is last as long as possible."

"When you are eliminated you are to report to the main tower in the center of the training area. There you will watch on video cameras we have set up all to monitor the battle." said Tsunade

"When did they get that?" whispered Ino

"For safety they always had it, but the cameras are so well hidden that few ever finds one." answered Kakashi as he stood behind them.

"One last note Jiriaya and I will personally be joining you on this mission." said Tsunade as the younger ninjas looked at her; it was rare for the Hokage to take part in a training session. "To make this a little more far, it will be squad on squad. However there will be only one enemy squad, first team to win gets a week off from missions with pay. Now prepare yourself, for the hardest test you will ever have."

With that different teams started splitting up to form different plans. Ino, Choji, Kiba, Temari and Shino formed a team for themselves.

"We stand no chance of winning." said Temari

"Come on we students of the best ninjas in the Leaf, we can take one them." Said Ino

"No we can't you have never seen how they fight for real." said Kiba "Even with the little bit of an advantage we have because of Temari and I being mated to demon summoner isn't going to help us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shino

"Simply because we have a link with our mates, we can feel their emotions and if they are near." said Temari

"So we will know when they are near." said Ino with a smile.

"That will not be mater much." said Temari as Tsunade spoke up again.

"Now take your places and once the gates open prepare for a battle." ordered Tsunade as different squads took different gates.

"This is going to be easy." said a Jonnin at the other gate. "We will be home by lunch."

With that the gate opened and the moment it did four arrows flew out of woods hitting the four jonnin in the chest.

"What the?" asked the jonnin as he looked at his jacket, there was red paint on his jacket just above his heart.

The arrow tips are covered with paint." said another jonnin as he picked up an arrow.

"That is too keep you safe!" yelled Hinata's voice from the woods "Shots by arrows would kill you."

"Those are all kill shots you are dead." said Temari

"I guess you will be home by lunch." said Kiba as suddenly another arrow went flying, this time Kiba moved out of the way.

"Move!" ordered Temari as they moved into the forest.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest an ANBU team moved at lightning speed from tree branch to tree branch. The team was made out of four people each with different animal masks.

"Bobcat any information about our enemies?" asked their leader Hawk

"Yes, Shikamaru Nara is my third cousin." said Bobcat "He is one of the smartest people in the Leaf. Hinata Hyuga has the Byakugan but is known to be weak. Sakura Haruno was a student of the Hokage and a top medical ninja. As for Naruto Namikaze he is a Namikaze."

"Who is the biggest threat?" asked Hawk

"I would say Shikamaru he can outthink almost anything." said Bobcat "The others can be taken down…they are after all kids compared to us."

"I can't believe the Hokage would waste our time going up against these kids." said a female team member code named Deer. The moment she said that a series of large explosions rocked the area around them.

"What the?" yelled Hawk as his team fell to the ground. All around them where fire as the trees burned trapping them in a ring of fire with no way of escaping.

"Is this one of Shikamaru's traps?" asked Deer as they went back to back in a rectangle to protect themselves from all sides.

"How could we not have seen paper bombs?" asked Hawk as he looked at the flames trying to find the enemy within the smoke.

"You where cocky." said a voice in his ear as he turned around to see Naruto Namikaze standing in the middle of the group. The ANBU captain tried to turn around and to attack Naruto only to get round house kicked in the face so hard that it broke his mask into multiple pieces. The other ANBU went in for the attack only to have Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow light.

"Crap!" yelled Bobcat as he looked around the flames trying to find Naruto

"Be on guard he knows the Thunder God technique." said Deer "How is Hawk doing?"

"He is out." said the other ANBU

"Crap." said Deer, their most senior ninja was out of the fight.

"We need to clear the air." said Bobcat as he ran though hand signs, when he finished he lifted his mask up a bit to show his mouth. "Water bullet justu."

With that he sprayed out a massive fountain of water putting out the fire.

"Now where is he?" asked Deer

"Right behind you." said Naruto as Deer tried to turn around only to get knocked out by Naruto with a simple elbow to the back of the head. The other two ANBU tried to attack Naruto only to have him once again disappear in a flash of light.

"Come back here and fight!" yelled Bobcat

"I am fighting you right now." said Naruto's voice from somewhere in the woods "And the sad thing is that I am taking you down without even using any demon chakra."

"We need to get out of here." stated the other ANBU

"No we can't run away from this." stated Bobcat as suddenly Naruto appeared right in front of him with his fist in his gut.

"You need to learn when you are outmatched." stated Naruto as ANBU fell to the ground. The final ANBU the team's medical ninja simply looked on stunned.

"So go you give up or will I have to knock you out too?" asked Naruto as he pulled a kunai out. The ANBU lowered his head in shame, he knew he was outgunned by Naruto.

"Very well I surrender." said the ANBU

"Good take your team to the tower and wait for this all to be over with." ordered Naruto as the ANBU formed some shadow clones, the clones picked up the other ANBU before taking off toward the main tower.

"_Another squad down." _thought Naruto as he reached for a chakra radio.

"This is fox, another ANBU squad down." reported Naruto as he waited for a response.

"Good." said a voice but he couldn't tell who it was, one of bad things about the common shortwave ninja radio was at long ranges you couldn't tell who was talking. Because they needed to communicate over long ranges Shikamaru had given them code names, however they weren't that good of codenames. Naruto is Fox, Sakura is Vixen, Shikamaru is wolf and Hinata is Lioness any could figure it out, but it wasn't that needed.

"This is Wolf, Who is this?" asked Shikamaru over the radio

"Sorry, it's Vixen." said Sakura "I knocked down two ANBU squads and a jonnin squad over here."

"This is Lioness I got three down here, an ANBU and a Jonnin team. The other was Neji's and Tenten team, all but Neji and Tenten." said Hinata

"Added that will the three I, wolf took down all that should be left is our friends and teachers." said Shikamaru

"Well they are mostly in my sector." said Naruto "That is why my numbers are lower than yours."

"Alright fox make contact and lead them into the area." said Shikamaru "Everyone else head to the main zone."

"Roger that." said everyone else as they headed toward the main area.

Across the world Lee walked toward the Lightening country in his Akatsuki cloak, after months of training learning how to use the demon chakra in his ring. Now it was time for his first mission, however he wasn't alone. At his side was the other new member of the Akatsuki a woman with a strange ability. She had an ability to form crystal out of chakra.

"Why would they assign me to you?" asked the woman

"Because Guren we need to prove our youthful strength." said Lee as the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." said Guren as the neared a sea side resort town. As they walked across the beach they came across a large man lying in a hammock with a fruit drink in his hand. In front of him a team of three ninjas trained, two women and a man. The first woman had huge breast with short blonde hair, the other woman had red hair with a sword on her back. A man with short spiky white hair and a large sword.

"Karui, Omoi you need to work your sword play." ordered the blonde woman

"But we are already good, Samui. We don't need more work with our swords." said the red haired Karui

"Maybe her large breasts are getting in the way of her seeing our improvements?" stated Omoi

"Now…now." said the man as he lied in his hamic "there is always room to improve."

"You are right Lord Killer bee." said Omoi

"There is our target." said Guren as the four cloud ninjas looked at the two new comers.

"Akatsuki?" asked Samui

"yes, now give us the eight tailed and we will be on our way." said Guren

"Please like you could ever take Lord Killer Bee he is by far the best ninja in the world." said Omoi

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" asked Guren as a crystal blade appeared on her arm.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiriaya walked through the woods waiting for the battle to come.

"Why are we not going after Naruto and the others?" asked Jiriaya

"Because they will find us, so way waste chakra going after them." answered Tsunade as suddenly Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Having fun in the field old lady?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"You are coming after us first?" asked Jiriaya as he got into a stance.

"Please, everyone who isn't our sensei or teammates is already taken care of." said Naruto as Tsunade's eyes widened. "Now the real fun can begin."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jiriaya

"At this moment clones of me are talking to the other groups, we want you all to team up against us." said Naruto "In fact we will show you where we are."

Across the world Lee jumped out of the way of two sword attacks from the two cloud ninjas.

"Go my students!" yelled Killer Bee as he stood on the side lines watching two of his students fight.

"Are not able to take down my youthfulness." said Lee as he roundhouse kicked Karui so hard that it broke her jaw and sent her flying into a nearby rock knocking her out. A moment later Omoi was knocked out with a Tsunade like punch to the head.

"_This new chakra has really increased my power." _Thought Lee as charka danced around his fist.

"How could my students be defeated?" asked Killer Bee

"Because my teacher the mighty Green beast of the Leaf is better." said Lee

"Leaf?" asked Samui "We are allies with the Leaf."

"By accepting the demons they have betrayed the will of fire." said Lee

"So you're a traitor to the Leaf?" asked Samui

"No the Leaf is a traitor to me." Said Lee

"Can we move on." said Guren as she walked forward. Suddenly Samui found herself trap inside a crystal box.

"What did you do?" asked Killer bee

"I have the ability to make crystals and I trapped her inside a box." said Guren "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't killer her and I gave her hair holes to breath."

"Alright looks like I will have to take care of you myself." said Killer Bee as he pulled his sword. However before he could move Guren trapped all but his head inside a giant red crystal.

"You can't stop me." said Killer Bee as he started channeling demon chakra only to find he couldn't mold chakra.

"Don't even bother, we Pain taught me a new justu." said Guran "My crystal drain you charka, in fact the more chakra you pour into it the stronger it becomes."

"My brother will not stand for this." stated Killer Bee

"We don't care." said Guran "Lee pick him up and let's get going."

Across the world Tsunade and Jiriaya followed Naruto to a small clearing. Standing there waiting for them were the rest of the younger generation and their sensei.

"Why are you gathering us Naruto?" asked Asuma

"Simple ahead of you is a large clearing. Standing there is Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan and the real me." said Naruto "Come and get us."

"You want us to attack you?" asked Ino "You led us to you?"

"Yes, we could easy hunt you down but this way we can get some experiences being attacked." said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The clone's memories went to Naruto as he sat on a small rock beside Sakura.

"So how long do you think it will take them to attack?" asked Sakura

"Give them a couple of minutes." said Shikamaru "Temari will formulate a plan."

"And what is our plan?" asked Hinata

"None, we wait for them to attack us and react." said Shikamaru as he lied on his back looking up at the clouds.

"Neji what do you see?" asked Temari

"They are just sitting there waiting for us." reported Neji

"Why would they do that?" asked Tenten

"They want to test their powers in real combat." answered Jiriaya "Where they can't plan and have to think on their feet."

"So do with go in?" asked Ino

"Yes, but let's move in from all sides." said Temari, she quickly lied out her plan as the teams moved into position before moving toward the edge of the tree line. To their amazement Naruto and the other just waited.

Meanwhile at the main tower the ANBU and Jonnin teams that had been eliminated watched.

"They are so going to lose, there is now way they can beat all those upper class ninjas." stated an ANBU as the others nodded in agreement.

"So when will they move?" asked Sakura the moment she said that Tsunade appeared in front of her fist raised.

"How about now?" said Tsunade as she pumped chakra into her fist. To her amazement Sakura didn't move out of the way, instead she simply raised a chakra covered finger. Sakura's hand moved at unheard of speed getting in front of Tsunade's fist before impact, to everyone's amazement Sakura's single finger stopped the attack.

"Nice try Lady Hokage." said Sakura as Tsunade noticed Sakura's eyes where silted.

"Demon chakra." whispered Tsunade under her breath as Sakura grinned before her other fist sent Tsunade flying backward.

"Lady Hokage!" yelled Ino stunned that Tsunade could be sent flying backward like that.

"Don't worry about me just carry out you attacks." ordered Tsunade to the stunned Ino. That stun moment was all Sakura needed as she charged forward punching Ino in the face. Ino was sent flying backward but Sakura grabbed her foot slamming her into the ground so hard that she bounced not once but three times.

"Ino!" yelled Choji as he charged forward. However before he got near Ino Naruto appeared beside him. Naruto didn't even have to punch Choji a simple close line attack.

"Sorry Choji but your fight is with me." said Naruto as he looked at Jiriaya and Kakashi moving into attack formation.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi as he charged toward Naruto his hand covered with lightening.

"Giant Rasengan!" yelled Jiriaya as he charged forward with a giant rasengan in his hand.

"This should be fun." said Naruto as he pulled a kunai and threw it at the ground in between the two charging ninjas.

"_What a poor shot Naruto." _Thought Jiriaya until he noticed what the kunai really was. They where three pointed with writing on them. The same kunia's that Minato used for the thunder God Technique. _"Crap we just ran into a trap!"_

Jiriaya insight came to late as Naruto appeared in between the two ninjas and did a double elbow to the face. Both older ninjas fell to the ground as their attacks broke apart into nothingness. Within minutes five ninjas including the two remaining sannin and their students where down on the ground.

Meanwhile Temari was sending wave after wave of wind attacks at Shikamaru while Asuma tried to get in close but his weapons where being cut apart by Shikamaru's knives. Shino wasn't doing better with his bugs any time they would get close to Shikamaru he would burn them with a short burst of demon chakra.

Elsewhere Kiba with his two tomahawks in hands where fighting Hinata as best as he could but he knew his heart just wasn't in this fight. Same went for Hinata, he could tell she was moving slower then she normally would. Luckily she couldn't slow down when Neji and Guy lunched his attacks. However it didn't last as suddenly Hinata sent out a wave of yellow chakra so strong it sent everyone flying backward.

"What the?" asked Guy as he noticed Hinata growing in size until she towered over all of them. Her long hair fell off as the same color fur appeared all over her body. Her finger nails became claws as a 7 foot tall demon lioness took form.

"Sage mode." said Kiba as his faience got on all four like a predator. A second later she struck faster than even Guy could follow. Her claws ran across Guy's jonnin vest ripping it into bits.

"So we are going sage mode." said Jiriaya as he stood up. Naruto noticed that his eyes where different they where golden with rectangle iris and orange highlights. Naruto also noticed that Choji's eyes where now the same.

"So that is the sage mode of the toads?" asked Naruto

"Ya, it took a lot of work but we finally did it." said Jiraiya as he noticed Naruto's legs and arms changing. Quickly his body began to change into a human fox.

"Now let's see which sage mode is stronger." said Naruto

"Naruto, Sakura pull back." ordered Shikamaru as Naruto noticed Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura where pulling back into a defensive line. Hinata was full transformed into Sage mode, Sakura and Shikamaru where following suit as they transformed into their sage form. With a flash of light Naruto took his place inside the formation.

By now Tsunade was back on her feet and was greeted by the sight of all four demon summoners where in sage mode. Two human foxes, a werewolf and a were lion where in a defensive line, Hinata towered over head of the others, next came Shikamaru who was a head taller than Naruto who was a half head taller than Sakura.

"We are so fucked." Said Temari

"Let's end this." said Naruto as a red rasengan formed in his hand. This teammates also where running though hand signs.

"Lightening style thunder bolt justu." said Shikamaru as he held his hand out. At the tips of his fingers where covered with lightening. Five bolts of lightning went flying out from Shikamaru's claws hitting points near his friends

"Water style, water bullet justu." said Sakura as she finished her hand signs. She breathed out a burst of water so strong that it knocked Kakashi and Tsunade out.

"Wind style, Lion's roar." said Hinata as she let out a load roar, so load that everyone down range had to grab their ears in pain. Most fell down from losing their balance.

"My turn." said Naruto as he punched the ground with his Rasangan. To Jiriaya's amazement Naruto was able to control the chakra after it hit the ground, he sent it out in a half circle blast toward them.

"My God." said the Jonnin and ANBU as they looked at the monitors for any sign of life though the smoke that filled the battlefield.

"That should be good." said Naruto as he and the other demon summoners returned to normal. Lying on the ground in front of them where all their friends and sensei's knocked out.

"Are they ok?" asked Hinata worried that they went too hard.

"They are fine." said Sakura as she checked their vitals. "But they will be very sour in the morning."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little battle I had between them all. Yes I showed the finally new member of the Akatsuki Guran and I hope you like the addition to the evil side. Once again I will be late in updating my other story, Halo Reach is just too good to put down so I didn't spend have time to finish editing the next chapter, I hope to have it by late tonight or early tomorrow. Now until we meet again Wilkins75. **


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 The Day it all Change **

It had been a few months sense the training battle, and so much had changed. Only a few days after the battle, they got word not only had Killer Bee been taken by the Akatsuki but it was Lee. The Cloud village had started a search for the Akatsuki but there was no luck. Guy had even gone out with them trying to find his wayward student. However the return of the Akatsuki had to be pushed onto the backburner, they where now a little over a year before the war but at the moment something else was on Naruto's mind as he stood in the basement of the Namikaze main house looking at the clock with three beers in his hand.

"_Three and a half days…84 hours…5040 minutes…until it happens." _thought Naruto as he locked at the clock.

"Naruto." said Kakashi as Naruto snapped out of it. He looked around to his all his male friends and his sensei sitting around a large table looking at him.

"Sorry." said Naruto as he handed out the beers before taking his seat at the table.

"Calm down Naruto." said Shikamaru as he opened his beer.

"Talk to me when it is your turn." said Naruto as he drank his beer.

"That is what you get for planning yours first." said Kiba

"Ah, how the younger generation is growing up." said Jiriaya

"We all can't be single our entire lives." said Choji

"Still what is a bachelor party without…" started Jiriaya

"If you say strippers I will personal beat the crap out of you." said Naruto as Jiriaya lowered his head.

"Face it Jiriaya we single guys are in the minority." said Kakashi "Most of them are married or will be married within the year."

"Can we get back to the game?" asked Neji as Naruto picked his cards back up.

"I'll call." said Naruto as he tossed some chips into the pile.

"I still do not understand this game." said Saito as he looked at his cards."What is it called again?"

"Poker." said Asuma as he went to light a cigarette only to get glared by Naruto.

"Not in the house." stated Naruto "If you want to smoke take it outside."

"But I have a good hand." said Asuma

"Not as good as mine." said Neji

'How would you know unless you used your Byakugan?" asked Asuma

"I know there is no way you can beat a Royal Flush." said Neji as he looked at his cards.

"Bull crap, you have maybe a pair nothing more." said Kiba

"Why don't you guys shut up and play?" asked Naruto with a grin, he had the most chips.

"Just because it's your party doesn't mean we will let you win." said Jiriaya

Across town at one of the local bars the woman celebrated with load dance music and a lot of margarita. Sakura and her friends where on the dance floor as Tsunade, Lys Yamanako and Rin Haruno sat in a booth with their own drinks. They were there to make sure none of them got to drunk and did something stupid. Demon healing ability may remove alcohol from the body faster than normal but it still had an effect.

"It is nice to see them enjoying themselves." said Tsunade as she downed another bottle of shake.

"Our little girls are growing up." said Lys as she looked at her daughter Ino dance with what had become a second daughter to her, Sakura. "Ino's wedding is only three weeks away."

"It is just a sign of your age." Said Tsunade as the other woman looked at her. "I am the oldest person here and life goes in stages. Your kids are entering a new phase of their lives just like you are too."

"Ya, they are going to have fun being Mrs. Sakura Namikaze." said Rin

"And Mrs. Ino Akimichi." added Lys

"Talk to me when you two become grandparents." said Tsunade as Rin's and Lys's eyes widened at the idea of become grandparents.

Across town Naruto had won yet another hand of poker.

"So Naruto I am guessing you didn't invite Haishi to the wedding?" asked Kiba

"Why would I?" asked Naruto "It is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, why would I want him there?"

"It is tradition when a council member gets married to invite the other members of the council." said Kakashi

"When it comes to the council when have I ever cared about tradition?" asked Naruto

"Never." laughed Shikamaru as the others joined in. "Thinking of Haishi where is he, I haven't seen in him the village for a while?"

"He, Hanabi and some upper level clan elders went on a personal clan mission." said Neji

"Don't they normally send lower house members?" asked Kakashi

"Ya, but they are playing this one close to the vest." said Neji

"Less talking more betting." ordered Jiriaya as he downed another beer.

Across the world, Haishi Hyuga and several members of the Hyuga council reached the outer gate of the Iwagakura.

"Father are you sure you want to transfer the clan to this village?" asked Hanabi as now older jonnin looked out over a long time enemy village.

"Yes, now do what you are told." ordered Haishi as a team of Iwagakura ANBU appeared.

"Sir, we are to take you though the hidden entrees to the Tsuchikage." said the ANBU

"Lead the way." said Haishi

The days passed faster than either Naruto or Sakura thought possible and soon it was the night before the wedding. As for tradition Sakura decided moved back into her mom's house the night before the wedding. This was because traditionally the bride wasn't suppose to see the groom on the wedding day until the wedding ceremony. After a quick supper with her mom Sakura went to bed to get as much rest as she could, she knew tomorrow will be a very busy day.

Later that night Rin Haruno awoke up from a deep sleep. She didn't understand why she decided to get out of bed instead of going back to sleep. However she soon found herself outside her daughter's bedroom door. She slowly opened the door just like all the times she had checked on her when she was a kid. She stood in the doorway just looking around the room. She could remember her and her husband painting the pink when her water broke. She remembered watching Sakura and Ino playing with dolls when they were both little girls. Dolls where replaced by medical text books and ninja tools. However the room was now mostly empty, a bed with a night stand was all that was really left. Well apart from the wedding dress that was hanging in the closet waiting for tomorrow.

"_My little girl is all grown up." _thought Rin as she began to wonder how Sakura could have fallen asleep so fast. Sakura had a problem when it came to big days, the night before she wouldn't fall asleep till late at night. She remembered the night before Sakura began training with Tsunade she was up all night worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow. However now she was sound asleep. Slowly Rin walked up to her sleeping daughter, instantly she understood how Sakura could be sound asleep.

Sakura lied on her back with one hand be her side with the other one on her chest, she was dressed in a shirt way to big for her, it was one of Naruto's black shirts.

"_That explains why she can sleep so soundly, she is surrounded by Naruto's smell." _thought Rin _"Looks like tomorrow I will become the last Haruno." _

Slowly she kissed her daughter's forehead like she did when Sakura was a kid.

"I love you Sakura." Said Rin as she slowly left the room and headed back to her own bed. On the way she stopped to look at the photo of her around Sakura's age. Beside her stood her husband Kane, his best friend Minato Namikaze and Kushina.

"I wish you three would be there tomorrow to see our children get married." said Rin as she looked at the photo of her dead friends and husband. For years after the Kyuubi attack she couldn't bring herself to look at photo of the four of them together. "However you will be there in spirit."

The sun slowly came up over the Leaf village, on a warm clear blue summer day. There were just a few white clouds in the sky; it was the perfect day for a wedding. Before the wedding could happen everything had to get ready. The girls had to get their hair ready and the guys were busy getting their things ready.

"I hate putting this thing on." said Naruto as he put on a black suit and tie.

"Stop complaining." said Kyuubi as he sat in his human form by the door. He had decided that having demon foxes walking around the Leaf may cause an uproar. So to avoid that he had ordered all demon foxes who had designed to come to the wedding had to be in human form. "It is too keep your mate happy."

"Ya." said Naruto as he sat down. He along with several of the men had set up in one of the side houses near the Namikaze garden across the garden was where Sakura and the woman where getting ready.

"Ten minutes, until it begins." said Shikamaru as he popped his head into the room.

"Alright." said Naruto as he stood back up. He walked out of the dressing room and into the main room. Standing there where his male friends talking and eating from meat and cheese platters.

"Naruto are you sure you don't want something to eat?" asked Choji as he ate another piece of cheese. As the music started marking the five minute mark to the start of the ceremony.

"Well it is time for us to find our seat." said Kyuubi as he none wedding party members left the room. That left Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba alone in the room.

"So Naruto you ready for this?" asked his best man Shikamaru

"As much as I can be, I just hope don't screw this up." said Naruto as another song started.

"It's time." said Choji as Naruto took a deep breath before walking out into the garden. Instantly the eyes of the 50 people who had come to the wedding where on him. The garden was set up with rows of seats with a white carpet on the main walkway. The Hokage moment was in clear view behind Naruto providing a backdrop. Naruto's eyes looked out over his friends. He could see Iruka sitting beside Neji and Tenten. Gaara and some other Sand higher ups sat on near the front. If it wasn't for the fact that Gaara didn't know if he would make it or not prevented him from becoming one of the man of honor. Beside Naruto stood Shikamaru, followed by Kiba and Choji all in a line waiting. On the other side of him was one of the fire temple priest dressed in his white and black robes.

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat side by side, both dressed in their best cloths. However the thing that made him want to cry was the large headshot photo's of his parents each with their own chair in the front row. He could see a photo of Sakura's father on her side by Sakura's mother.

Music from the string band started again as Naruto looked down the walkway. The first person to come down the walkway was one of Ino's little girl cousin's with a bunch of flowers. They had decided to go with Ino's cousin because neither Naruto or Sakura had a big family to find a flower girl. Next came a little boy carrying the wedding rings. Only a few people knew that his little boy was really a demon fox in human form.

Finally Temari appeared dressed in a light pink dress with two thin that hugged her top and was lose from the hips down. She held pink flowers in her hands. Slowly she walked toward them, about half way to them Choji walked toward Temari and offered her his hand. Temari took it before walking Temari the rest of the way.

Next came Hinata dressed in the same dress as Temari, Kiba walked up and lead Hinata to her spot. Next came the maid of honor Ino. That left one person left. Naruto's eyes where glues toward the doors where Sakura would appear. Soon everyone's eyes were on the doors as the traditional bridal music started. The doors opened as Naruto's eyes widened. Standing there beside Kakashi-sensei was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen. Naruto had no words to describe how beautiful Sakura looked.

The strapless white dress starched across her breast with crystal across the top. The dress hugged her perfectly in every way possible. The dress hugged her down to her hips before spreading out into a loser fitting dress. Around her waist was a diamond belt that held up a short train. She had on white silk fingerless gloves on each of her hands. A short thin veil covered her face as they started walking down. In her hands she held pink flowers.

Naruto walked toward Sakura meeting her and Kakashi halfway down.

"_You look…I can't even find words."_ thought Naruto so that Sakura could hear him though the demon seal.

"_Thanks Naruto-kun." _Thought Sakura as Kakashi handed her off to Naruto to walk her the rest of the way. People where talking photo's like mad people as Naruto and Sakura walked the rest of the way. They stood in front of each other as the Priest started the ceremony. Neither Sakura nor Naruto remembered much of what of what the priest was saying, they were too focused on each other.

"Naruto Namikaze do you take Sakura Haruno to be your wife in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, to protect her on any shinobi battlefield, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." answered Naruto as he looked into Sakura's eyes as he slipped the wedding ring on Sakura's finger.

"Sakura Haruno do you take Naruto Namikaze to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, to protect him on any shinobi battlefield, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." answered Sakura as her heart soured as she placed a ring on Naruto's ring.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." said the priest "You may kiss the bride."

With that Naruto lifted the veil and kissed Sakura. Both of them could hear the cameras going off but neither of them cared as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. Finally they separated but their eyes still remained locked on each other.

"I love you." said Naruto

"I love you to." said Sakura

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is a great honor to introduce for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Namikaze."

**I am sorry for the lateness; I have been busy with school work and other things. I hope I can be forgiven. I also hope I can be forgiven for doing the wedding in the western style, I don't know a lot about the Eastern style of weddings. Well I hope you liked this chapter, thanks Wilkins75.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Namikaze**

The sun was high over head as Sakura lied down on Naruto's shirtless chest as they both lied in a swinging hammock. The sound of the ocean and the birds filled the air as the wind coming off the ocean gently rocked the hammock. Sakura looked up to see Naruto's sleeping face, her Naruto-kun, her husband of just over a day. Normally she wouldn't be the kind of person who like taking afternoon naps but in this case she didn't care.

**Flashback**

After the wedding ceremony it didn't take long to reach the reception area, it was their back yard. The dirt training field was now covered with a wooden dance floor. Dozens of small tables filled in the rest of the area with a larger center table.

"Congratulation you two." said Rin as she hugged her new son-in-law

"That was just beautiful." said Tsunade

Neither Naruto nor she had ever to shake so many hands but finally they got to sit down at their table. After their drinks which included demon fox wine.

"I don't know if there are words to describe how beautiful you look Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he and her sat side by side waiting for everyone to be severed their drinks.

"Thanks and you are handsome, dear husband." said Sakura as she kissed her husband again. Just saying husband made her smile. They separated from their kiss when the sound of a ringing glass filled the air. They turned to see Shikamaru standing up with a glass of wine in his hands.

"I have been informed that it is the troublesome traditional for the best men to give a toast to the married couple." said Shikamaru "So that is what I am going to do."

"Naruto and Sakura, we all became ninjas together and we have all been on missions together. Maybe it was those dangerous times we had as young ninjas that allowed all of us to become good friends. Naruto and Sakura started out as teammates and then became friends. For a time Naruto left us but that time he was gone only caused Sakura to see that her heart longed for Naruto. When he came back and Sakura had to win his heart back. However she quickly won his heart. Now they are not only teammates but they are husband and wife. I wish them both the best of luck and I offer you this bit of advice. Naruto the woman is always right, even when they are wrong they are right."

People laughed at that as they lifted their glasses and toasted to Naruto and Sakura. However the speeches where not done yet as Ino stood up.

"Well…well forehead looks like you beat me to the alter by a few weeks." said Ino with a grin "I remember when we were little girls talking about our weddings, well I did most of the talking. I remember how we planed everything out in a vain attempt to outdo each other. Now the future never turns out how you plan and all our day dreaming never live up to the real thing does it?"

"The real thing is by far better." answered Sakura

"Well I wish you two the best of luck in everything and of course have fun with each other." said Ino as she raised her glass "To Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, may their days be blessed."

After they drankthe servers started delivering food to each of the guest. Choji's mother had pulled some strings and got a food company that their clan owned to provide the food.

**End Flashback**

The food and the friends where amazing but after they had cut the cake came another moment in a long line that Sakura would never forget. Like their first dance as husband and wife, spending times with their friends and family but not all of the memories where happy.

**Flashback**

During one of their of their many dances Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder and toward their house. That is when he saw her; there in the window was Naruto's dead mother, Kushina Namikaze, the song ended soon after that.

"Sakura can we take a little break?" asked Naruto

"Sure, I need a break too." said Sakura as she headed toward the house, a few people saw it but chalked it up to Sakura getting something from the house. She walked down the hallway until she reached the nursery door. She opened it to find Kushina standing there waiting for her.

"Congratulation….Mrs. Namikaze." said Kushina with a smile

"What are you doing here? It isn't time for you to be here." said Sakura

"I wanted to see my son's wedding." said Kushina

"How did you even know that today was the wedding?" asked Sakura as Kushina looked toward a notebook, it was the notebook she had planned the wedding.

"You left that." said Kushina "Sakura can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." said Sakura

"Can you get my son I would like to see him." said Kushina

"I will try, but he doesn't know you are here." said Sakura "It will be hard to explain why I want him to see an empty room."

"But it isn't empty." said Naruto's voice as he appeared, his eyes where in their demon form. "Hello mom."

"Wait you can see her?" asked Sakura

"Only when I use demon chakra." answered Naruto before looking at his mom.

"It's good to see you two together as husband and wife, even if it will be the last thing I see." said Kushina as Naruto and Sakura looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto "You still have years until your chakra runs out."

"No I used almost all the chakra I have left to see your wedding." said Kushina as Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Naruto stunned to hear that.

"It's alright Naruto." said Kushina "My time was pretty much over with and it felt great to see you two dancing out there. I only wish Minato could have seen it. I know you two will have a great life together and in time you will have to clean out this room to make room for new additions."

"Mom…" said Naruto as he looked down.

"Don't be sad Naruto, this is your wedding day. The start of a great journey." said Kushina "And I will tell your father and Sakura's father that their kids are happy together."

"Naruto…Sakura where are you!" yelled Ino from somewhere else. "It is time to open the gifts."

"You better get going before you are missed." said Kushina as she hugged her son and daughter-in-law.

"Sakura keep good care of Naruto." said Kushina

"I will." answered Sakura with tears in her eyes as Kushina started to disappear.

"I love you Naruto." said Kushina

"I love you too." said Naruto as Kushina faded away into nothingness.

**End Flashback**

That sad moment was just one sad moment in a long line of happy moments. However in time the party had to end and Naruto and Sakura had to leave on their honeymoon on the Namikaze private island. So after saying goodbye, Naruto picked Sakura up in his arms and using a modified Thunder God Technique disappeared in a flash of light. Thanks to a seal Naruto had placed right outside the front door of the vacation house, Naruto and Sakura appeared right in front of the door.

**Flashback**

Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style before carrying her over the doorframe.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto as he carried her up the stairs toward the bedroom.

The moment they walked through the door of their bedroom, Naruto placed Sakura down. For a moment they just looked at each other, staring into each other eyes. Sakura's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as his hands wrapped around her hips.

"Welcome home Mrs. Namikaze." said Naruto with a grin as Sakura smiled as she pulled Naruto down into a deep kiss. As they kissed Sakura pulled her gloves off at the same time both of them took off their shoes.

Naruto's hands found their way around to the strings on the back of Sakura's dress, the strings that held it tight to her body. While Naruto's hands where working to undo Sakura's dress, Sakura's now glove free hands had removed Naruto's jacket and tie. After those had found their way onto the floor Sakura began work on his white undershirt. By the time Sakura finished getting off Naruto's shirt Naruto had finished pulling off the strings and had started pulling down Sakura's dress.

**Mature if you don't want to read skip THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons on June 4****th**** 2012. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

As the dress came down Naruto got to see what Sakura was wearing. A white lace almost see though bra and panty set. They both stepped over their cloths as they kissed their way toward the bed. They only stopped when they reached the base of the bed, for a while they just stood there kissing. Slowly Naruto lowered Sakura onto the bed. For a moment Naruto just stood there and looked at Sakura dressed only in her under where, the full moon shone on her from the sky light. Naruto got on top of her his knees on either side of her hips with his hands located on the bed just below her arms. He rested his forehead against Sakura's and looked into her eyes as their noses touched.

Sakura knew what Naruto was doing, it was something that she loved but still drove her up the wall. He was asking permission to go further. She kissed Naruto as she placed her hand on Naruto's back pulling him down. The remaining cloths found their way onto the ground as they consummated their marriage.

**End Mature**

As the two of them started to come down from the high they were on. The natural need to be close to each other took over. Both of them where lying on their sides facing each other. Sakura's head was located on the soft spot of Naruto's neck as her hands were on his heart. Naruto's face was in Sakura's hair as his arms where wrapped around her hip and her head. He would never let her go

"Naruto-kun, I love you more than anything." said Sakura

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sakura as they let sleep take them.

**End flashback**

That led the next morning to them lying in there swim suits on a beach side hammock. It felt so nice to know for a week they didn't have to worry about the demon war or anything else, they were just a normal newly married couple.

"So Mrs. Namikaze how are you doing?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Great Mr. Namikaze." said Sakura as she sat up a bit and kissed him again. She let out a low moan as she felt Naruto's hands move up and down her side. They found their way to the strings holding Sakura's read bikini top on.

"Sakura-chan you know what is great about having your own island?" asked Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura as she decided to play along with her husband.

"Don't have to worry about being decent." said Naruto with a grin as in one quick movement Sakura's bikini top found it way onto the sandy beach, followed shortly by Naruto's swim trunks and Sakura bottom bikini.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry for updating late. However I had three projects this week and midterms are next week so I don't know when I will update next. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 Three Weddings**

A cold wind blew across the leaf village as summer gave way to fall, that cold wind blew in more than the chills but an extremely strong thunderstorm that rocked the Leaf to the core. Building foundations shook whenever lightening struck in the general area of any house. It had been raining for two days straight now.

"Wow it is pouring out there." said Ino as she closed her unbridle as she walked into the Namikaze house hold.

"So glad you could join us." said Temari as she, Hinata and Sakura sat around the dining room table each with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Sorry it took me longer then I thought to get over here." explained Ino as she took off her wet shoes and placed them next to the others. "So forehead where is your husband at?"

"He is hanging out with the guys and doing a little training." said Sakura

"In this weather?" asked Hinata "Tsunade as shut down all training fields because of the chance of getting hit by lightening."

"He is meeting up with the guys in the Hokage's moment and going some troop movement plans that is what I meant by training." explained Sakura as she decided to change the subject "It is hard to believe that we are all married now."

"Ya, but I can still remember back to that day." said Ino as she remembered the last moments she was a Yamanako

**Flashback**

"Ino for the thousandth time you look amazing." said Sakura as she and Ino stood in a back room of the largest church in the Leaf.

"Are you sure?" asked Ino as she flatted imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

"Ino, I wouldn't be surprised if Choji falls over with a nose bleed just by seeing you in this dress." answered Sakura

"_That is true, I do look drop dead gorgeous in this." _thought Ino as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress spared no expense; it was easily the most expensive thing Ino had ever worn. She had on a diamond encrusted collar that was hooked up to two strands of white silk that ran down almost like her normal shirt only instead it had a hole in the center showing her clearage. Down the tightly fitted front where rows of crystals ending near her hips. There it puffed out into a ball gown with another row of diamonds along the bottom edge. She had turned around to see the back of her dress, or whether the lack of a back, all the way down to her mid back was nothing but skin. Her veil was pulled up at the moment but soon it would be down as she walked down that ally. Also waiting on the table was a dozen of the brightest red roses Sakura had ever seen. Probably handpicked by Ino's mother for her only child's wedding. A knock the door caused both woman to jump a bit.

"It's time." said Ino's father as music started up.

"Good luck Piggy." said Sakura as she hugged her friend one last time before she became a married woman.

**End Flashback**

"I still think my wedding was the best." said Ino as she looked at her wedding ring.

"Everyone thinks their wedding is the best." said Temari "And just because you filled the entire church for your wedding doesn't make yours the best."

"She has a point Ino." said Hinata "It wasn't as personal as the smaller weddings."

"How much money did you spend probably your dress alone cost as much as my whole wedding." said Temari

"Your point being?" asked Ino with a grin "I have been saving for my wedding since I was 12 years old."

"What about all those times you asked to borrow money from me when we where genin?" asked Sakura "You said you had no money?"

"I didn't have I had put it in the bank." said Ino as Sakura slapped her forehead before shaking her head "Besides that was years ago."

"Sometimes I really hate you piggy." said Sakura

Across town the guys sat in the basement of the Hokage's building. They where suppose to look over routes to for moving troops into the combat zone but since Shikamaru and Temari had planned it the day before it manly came down to Shikamaru explaining their plan to Naruto so that he could help present it to the Hokage. After that was done they had decided to have some guy time. Their conversation had quickly turned from planning for the war to talking about their wives.

"I am telling you all Ino is the best." said Choji as he leaned back in his chair. "I mean I have no idea how I got to be married to the hottest woman in the Leaf."

"Don't go down that road Choji." said Shikamaru "We don't want to argue on who's wife is the best, it will just piss someone off."

"Sure you just don't want to admit that I am right." said Choji with a grin. He had seen parts of Ino that no one else had seen since was a baby.

**Flashback-Mature THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons on June 4****th**** 2012. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

Choji lied on the bed, waiting for Ino to get done in the restroom. Somehow he always imaged that the wedding night, they would be making out all the way across the floor before finally finding the bed. However the moment after they had checked into their bedside private house Ino had to go to the rest room. So there was nothing for him to do but wait for his wife. The sound of a toilet flushing meant that Ino was done, she he sat up only to get the shock of his life. Ino hadn't been using the rest room at all; she was getting dressed for him.

"You like Choji-kun?" asked Ino as she struck a pose. Choji's eyes where running up and down Ino's body, if it was anyone else beside him doing it she would have slapped them across the face but when it was his eyes it made her feel sexy.

Choji just sat there looking at what Ino was wearing or rather the lack of what she was wearing. She was dressed in a lose fitting backless dress, the purple fabric wrapped around her neck before going down over her chest.

"I'll take that as yes." said Ino as she walked toward her husband moving her hips side to side in a show for him. Choji just sat their stunned as Ino sat down in his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. She leaned forward and whispered softly into Choji's ear. "Just relax Choji-kun, let me have some fun."

**End Flashback End Mature**

"Choji…Choji!" yelled Shikamaru as Choji snapped out of his day dream about his wedding night. "I don't want to know what you where dreaming about."

"Like you don't day dream about spending time with Temari." said Choji with a grin.

"I will admit I am a guy and that does play a role but that isn't what I always think about." Said Shikamaru as he remembered back to that June day in a small shrine located near the Nara clan forest.

**Flashback**

It was traditional for the future leader of Nara clan to have their wedding there. Two small tents where on each side with a larger tent in the background white Desert Chicory surrounded a small raised platform were the wedding would done in only a few minutes. Shikamaru was getting ready to head out for the start of the ceremony when suddenly Gaara appeared in the groom tent.

"Gaara aren't you suppose to be out there?" asked Shikamaru unlike the Leaf where it was traditional to have a fire temple priest do the wedding for everyone in the Sand it was traditional for the Kazekage to do the ceremony for the upper clan members. To honor Temari's traditions Gaara was going to be precede over the wedding.

"Before we get out there is something we need to talk about." said Gaara as he looked at the other men in the tent.

"We will give you a moment." said Naruto as he and the others moved to the far end of the tent.

"What is it Gaara?" asked Shikamaru

"I just want you too know that if you hurt her you I will make you pay." said Gaara for some reason even though Shikamaru knew he was now stronger then Gaara and could take him in a fight, it still scared him.

"Don't worry." said Shikamaru "I will never hurt her."

"Good." said Gaara as music started playing. "Now we can begin."

Quickly they walked out of the tent to the face the crowed, unlike Choji's and Ino's wedding which had over 200 people, this wedding only had fifty people and a quarter of those people where from the Sand. After the normal four brides and grooms man, the music he was waiting for started. He looked down the walkway to see Temari coming toward him, leading her down the walkway was her brother Kankura. However his eyes were locked on Temari.

Temari's dress didn't have the diamonds and crystals of Ino's but that wasn't her personality. She had on a simple white backless dress with a deep V cut. It was skin tight down to her hip. From there on it loosened up into a slim dress. Unlike Ino's or Sakura's dress Temari's had a long leg cut to show off her legs and the white high heels she had on. At the base of the cut was another one of the white desert flower. She had on fingerless long gloves on her hands but another change was her hair wasn't in her normal four pony tails but instead down. Almost no one but Shikamaru had seen her with her hair down. She looked beautiful no matter what now she looked breath taking.

Shikamaru walked out and took Temari's arm from her brother.

"Calm down little boy our you faint." said Temari with a smile as her eyes watered a bit.

"You look amazing." said Shikamaru as they walked the rest of the way.

**End Flashback**

"I will never forget that day." Said Shikamaru with a smile

Across town his wife Temari sipped some tea with the other woman.

"I still can't believe you went to the mountains instead of going to the beach." said Ino as she looked at Temari.

"Let's see, I see sand all the time but snow not that much." Answered Temari as she thought back.

**Flashback Mature THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons on June 4****th**** 2012. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

The snow was falling outside the window, even though it was summer but being as high as they were in the mountains it didn't matter. Shikamaru sat on the couch with Temari's head in his lap. She was sleeping off their actions from earlier in the morning and of course their wedding night. However right now they two of them just sat on the couch the only sound filling the air was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

Normally Shikamaru would have pulled a book out to read but at the moment he was too busy looking at his wife of less than 24 hours. He could remember younger saying that he wanted to be a normal ninja and have an average looking wife and lead an average life before retiring. However now he was a one of four demon summoners in a coming demon war, he had married a beautiful woman who looked drop dead sexy dressed only in a yellow long sleeved shirt and a pair of panties.

"_What ever happened to my plans?" _thought Shikamaru _"I just wanted to be an average ninja and have an average life but I wouldn't trade it for anything." _

"_Good to hear." _Said a female voice in his head, he knew actually who it was.

"I thought you were asleep." Said Shikamaru as he looked down at the grinning Temari

"Please, I was just luring into letting your guard down so that I could do this." said another voice as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He looked over to see another Temari standing there.

"Surpised?" asked the Temari in his lap as she opened her eyes.

"Isn't it everyman's dream to have a three some with two beautiful woman." said the Temari behind him before she moved his head to face her. "This way I don't have to kill you for sleeping with another woman."

**End Flashback End Mature**

"Ino it doesn't matter if Temari went to the mountains instead of the beach for her honeymoon." said Hinata

"I guess but at least I had my father walk me down the walkway." said Ino "You didn't even invite him."

"I don't blame her." said Sakura "No offense Hinata but your father is a jackass."

"That is why I didn't invite him." stated Hinata

**Flashback**

"I don't like this." said Lavi as the head of demon lion guard sat in a suit in his human form.

"You will deal with it." said Hinata as she adjusted her dress again.

"I am sorry, I am honored that you would ask me to give you away during this ceremony." said Lavi as he stood up from his chair "I just hate this form and this clothing even more."

"I know." said Hinata "However you can deal with it for one day."

"Until Lady Citlali took me about your father I wondered why you asked me to do this." said Lavi

"I thank you for doing this." said Hinata as she turned around. "So how do I look?"

"I must admit I don't know much about how humans are supposed to look on their wedding day, however you look great." Said Lavi, Hinata smiled knowing that great was Lavi's greatest form of praise.

"Five minutes." said Sakura's voice from the other side of the dressing room door.

"I hope Kiba likes the dress." said Hinata as she reverted back a bit to her nerves old self as the moment came closer. She was dressed in a strapless form fitting dress that hugged all sides all the way down. Only the edge of the long arm sleeves where lose. In all it looked like a simple dress however there was one thing that made it stand out, around her neck made with rare white diamond was a necklace given to her by Citlali as a wedding gift.

"_It's funny, my dad is always worried about money but this necklace is worth more then the entire Hyuga clan income for five years." _Thought Hinata _"He would try and take this from me, well it is time to leave that son of a bitch behind."_

Another nock of the door meant it was time to start.

**End Flashback**

Most people didn't know that the man walking Hinata down the walkway was really a demon lion, however everyone knew that Kiba and Hinata where spending their honeymoon in the demon world.

The rain was still pouring down which meant the guys were still talking in the basement of the Hokage's monument.

"So Kiba where exactly did you go on your honeymoon?" asked Naruto

"It was the royal summer palace, with this amazing hot spring." said Kiba with a grin.

**Flashback Mature**

Kiba wasn't used to this kind of location, to say it was a palace was un-understatement. Gold and silver elide into the walls, Citlali had provided them with a personal chief and staff to help them with anything. However they tended to stay away from the two of them, not because of dislike but mostly because they could smell that both Kiba and Hinata where in the mating season. The new couple had decided to take a little break from mating to enjoy the nearby hot springs. Well a spring maybe wasn't the correct term for them since it was the size of a swimming pool.

Kiba lied on the near the edge of the hot spring on a hot rock taking a break from pleasering his extremely horny wife.

"Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata as Kiba looked toward the water only to see Hinata's blue bikini top floating in the water next to her bottom. Hinata just stood in the water, her hand covering her D breasts the water covering the rest. Kiba's eyes widened as his member hardened again as he knew what was going to happen very soon.

**End Flashback End Mature**

"All I have to say was that the hot springs where not the only thing that was amazing." said Kiba with a grin.

"So needless to say that we all enjoyed our weddings and our honeymoons." Said Naruto as the guys nodded their head. Shikamaru raised his glass of water.

"We don't have alcohol but here is to our wives, we are better off with them no matter how troublesome they may be sometimes." said Shikamaru as the guys raised their glasses and drank.

In another world Sasuke Uchiha stood over a small bed. In that bed laid his son, Fugaku. He was maybe a month old now but he was looking more and more looked like his father. The only real difference was instead of the tradition black Uchiha hair he had his mother deep red hair.

"Sasuke we have those tests you wanted." Reported a medical snake as Sasuke turned and looked at the snake.

"Medical text have confirmed the young one has demon chakra within him." said the snake

"Perfect." said Sasuke as he gave a rare smile.

**This is the start of Midterms week so I may not update for a while, until then I hope you liked this chapter and my short description of the other weddings and the honeymoon. Like I said I will likely not be updating for a while, sorry but school has to come first. However I will tell you that the demon war is almost at hand. While you wait for the next chapter, if you have time and Halo reach you can check out the map I made, Eagle's Nest 2 by Wilkins75. (Yes my Gamer tag is the same as my pen name on Fanfiction) Now until next time keep reading Thanks Wilkins75**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 Dark Clouds**

The sun rose over the Leaf village on what seemed like a normal early summer day, however it wasn't a normal day that greeted Sakura Namikaze as she opened her eyes. Slowly she sat up from her bed, but not before turning off Naruto's alarm. He had been up most of the night with Shikamaru and Temari planning the move that was going to start tomorrow. Sakura walked down the hallway pass the photo of her and Naruto's wedding day and pass the slightly burned team Seven photo. The same photo that had survived the burning down of Naruto's old apartment.

Finally she reached the kitchen, she didn't even think as she started making a fresh cup of coffee. Even though she hadn't worked in the hospital for years she was still addicted to coffee, it was almost as bad as Naruto's addiction to Roman noodles.

She had just poured herself a cup of coffee when the sound of a flushing toilet filled the air.

"_Looks like my plan to give Naruto-kun some extra sleep failed." _Thought Sakura as Naruto walked out of the bedroom and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Thanks for trying to let me sleep in Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he put the milk back in the fridge. Unlike Sakura, Naruto couldn't stand the taste of coffee.

"You need your rest Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed the pot back onto the machine before leaning against the counter. "You have been going to bed at six in the morning and waking up at eight for five days now; I don't care how strong your body is you can't keep that up."

"I know." said Naruto as he looked into his drink "However Haishi called for a full council meeting today and..."

"No however Naruto-kun, you need your rest." said Sakura as she looked at her husband, he had all the tell tailed signs of lack of sleep, so much it was already affecting his body.

"Haishi called for a meeting of the council and I have to show." said Naruto

"No a member of your clan has to go and I am a member of your clan." said Sakura "I'll go in your place."

"Haishi will not like that." said Naruto as he placed his glass down.

"When have you cared about what that son of a bitch liked?" asked Sakura as Naruto smiled before kissing his wife of just over a year on her lips.

"Alright, then I will go back to bed." said Naruto with a yawn. "Good luck."

"Thanks I will need it." said Sakura as Naruto went back to bed.

Two hours later, Sakura walked into the council room. Instantly the members of the council looked at her as she took the Namikaze clan seat.

"Excuses me but where is your husband?" asked Haishi as he glared at Sakura.

"He is busy, so I am here in his place." said Sakura as she looked at Haishi

"It is within her rights Haishi." said Tsunade as she entered the room as the other council members took their seats.

"Will you also tell me why you sent a shadow clone instead of your normal self?" added Sakura

"What?" asked Kiba as he and his mother looked at Hiashi. In order to help train the next generation in how the council was run, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji had taken their clan seats with their parents in the background providing emotional support and giving the final word.

"I am surprised you could tell." said Hiashi with a grin as the other council members looked at him.

"What is the meaning of this Haishi! You called a meeting of the council and don't even bother to show up in person." growled Tsume

"Oh calm down your dog bitch and stay in your place." said Hiashi as Tsume eyes widened

"You have no right to yell at your fellow council member." stated Sakura

"You can also shut up demon scum I am only sorry I didn't get to say this in front of your worthless Namikaze husband." snapped Haishi

"What is wrong with you?" asked Inoichi

"Simply I can finally speak my mind." said Haishi "Because I and the rest of the upper clan house have left the village."

"You are leaving the Leaf, you can't do that!" yelled Tsunade

"Yes, I can." stated Haishi

"There is no legal president." said Shikamaru

"Yes, there is demon scum I state the case of Kadin." said Haishi as the younger generation looked around the room confused, only Kiba seemed to know who this Kadin was. "He was allowed to leave the village even though he was head of his clan, all he had to do was promised not to share his clan's justu with another village. In this case my entire clan is gone so it doesn't matter about sharing clan secrets."

"Who is Kadin?" asked Choji

"My father." said Kiba "Kadin Inuzuka is my father."

"Yes, the little dog father left the village after being driven away by his bitch." said Haishi

"You son of a bitch." growled Tsume

"Why are you leaving us?" asked Choza

"Because this village is doomed because of the stupidity of the Hokage and the council." said Haishi

"Haishi we supported you." stated Choza

"You did what I told you to do you fat ass." said Haishi as Choza's blood began to boil. "I controlled you all like puppets and now it is time for me to leave you all to your death."

With that Haishi disappeared into a cloud of smoke,

"What a son of a bitch." snapped Tsume

"You are just figuring that out now?" asked Shikamaru

"Shikamaru stop it." said Sakura as she looked at Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade we need to get a team together and look for him." said Inoichi

"Haishi wouldn't go anywhere where he didn't have power." said Tsume "He must have struck a deal with the Rock village."

"Makes sense." said Shikamaru

"We have to send an ANBU team." ordered Inoichi

"The moment we cross into Earth country they will attack us." said Tsunade

"Besides we need to focus on the coming war." said Sakura "We have less than a week before the start of the war."

"This is about defending the Leaf." said Tsume "We can't let the Byakugan fall into the hands of another village."

"There will not be a village if we don't win this war." stated Sakura

"Sakura's right we need to focus on this war first, leave Haishi to his hell hole." said Tsunade

News of the Hyuga clan defection to the Earth village caused shockwaves thought-out the Leaf. Those who supported Naruto where happy to see him gone, the split happened with Haishi's supporters. All where surprised that the head members of the Hyuga clan most were angry that their protectors would abound them while a few supported their actions. During the week most of the ninja core started to leave the village only a small defense core made out mostly Genin and a few jonnin. The week passed much faster than any of them would have liked and soon Sakura found herself looking out from a small tent on the battlefield.

"One more day." said Sakura as she looked at the line of troops moving across the battlefield. Ninjas from the leaf, joined by the Sand, Cloud, Mist and other smaller ninja villages moved around getting things ready. They were not alone, foxes, Lions and wolves joined them as the sun started to go down.

"It will be alright, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around his wife however they both knew that was a lie, in just over 24 hours a war unlike anything either of them had ever seen would be taking place. They had the mountains to their right but in front of them across a strip of grassland with only a few trees were the other camp. It was extremely easy to see the massive number of enemies moving into position. It seemed like every minute more and more demon snakes, Sharks and scorpions would arrive. The human ninjas where stunned to see how many how demons where out there.

"Naruto, Sakura what are you two doing up?" asked Shikamaru as he walked by.

"Um…" said Sakura trying to find words to explain why they were up, when it was their suppose to get some sleep.

"Listen I know you both are worried but get some rest." said Shikamaru as both Namikaze nodded their heads before heading to get whatever sleep they could.

Across the battlefield in another tent sat Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't even pay attention to Karin taking care of their six month old son.

"I didn't believe it until I saw it." said a new voice as Sasuke looked toward the tent opening to see Suigetsu and Jugo standing there. Suigetsu looked surprising similar even though they had not seen each other for year" You actually slept with ugly over there?"

"Shut up fish breath!" snapped Karin only to have Fuguka start crying. Sasuke glared at Karin for raising her voice and causing him to cry.

"What is the plan?" asked Jugo in a surprising clam voice, he was dressed in armor clothing taken from the back of a scorpion. From a belt hung a large man sized head mace with sharp spikes covering it.

"The plan is simple, I will kill Naruto. The rest of those weaklings I will leave to you." stated Sasuke

"My master wants me to kill the lions because of events from the last war." said Jugo

"I want to kill Naruto's girl friend with pink hair." said Karin

"So you kill the fox and your woman kills the his woman." said Suigetsu "With the big man taking the Lion, I guess I will take the wolf."

"When do we go into battle?" asked Jugo

"In one more day." answered Sasuke as the sun went down.

Later that night Sakura lied beside Naruto in their tent, the sound of troops moving around could still be heard. Even in Naruto's arm she couldn't find peace like she normally did. Slowly she left unwrapped herself from Naruto's arms and walked out toward the camp fire which was still burning. She sat down from the fire and looked into the flames. Suddenly she felt a blanket being placed over her shoulders. She looked up to see Naruto

"What are you thinking about?" asked Naruto as he sat down next to his wife.

"I am just so worried about losing all of our friends and loved ones." said Sakura as Naruto looked into the fire.

"So am I Sakura-chan,…." said Naruto "I just feel so powerless right now."

"You are far from powerless Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"In this case I am, I can't stop this war from happening and I can't control who lives and who dies." said Naruto as he tossed a log into the fire. "All I can do is do the best I can to win and to keep you and everyone else alive."

"Naruto-kun no matter what happens you are the strongest and pure hearted man I have ever meant." said Sakura as she kissed her husband.

The next day the sun came up over the battlefield as people and demons began their final preparations for the war that would start at sunrise the next day.

"Alright I want you to move that table over there." ordered Ino as some ninjas moved a portable operating table to the right.

"Hello Ino." said Sakura as she walked up to her friend.

"Hello Sakura came to make sure everything is in order?" asked Ino as Sakura looked around the mobile field hospital that was being set up behind the lines. Unlike the demons who could transport their wounded back to the demon world in an instant the humans placed a hospital as close to the battlefield as possible to save lives.

"I am not the one who is in charge of the hospital." said Sakura as Ino ran her hands though her hair.

"I kind of wish it was you because then it wouldn't have to deal with all this." said Ino

"I will be on the battlefield Ino." said Sakura

"I am not sure what will be worst being on the battlefield or treating the wounded." Said Ino as Sakura looked at the ground. Ino may have become Tsunade's right hand medical ninja passing even Shizune but she had no idea about the real causalities estimates. In fact the only people who knew it were the Kages, the demon summoners and Temari. No one's else knew that anyone bitten by a demon snake who's chakra strength was over four tails had only a .03% of living though it. Same with the demon scorpions most would die on the battlefield before having a chance to get back to the hospital.

"Where is your husband?" asked Ino

"He is where I am supposed to be." said Sakura

Across the camp the Kage's long with the demon lords meet under a huge tent.

"Do you really think that will work?" asked Hinata as she looked at Temari

"It may be the best thing we can do." said Temari "The enemy will not expect us to use multiple summons in different ways."

"I will have to go with the young she wolf, this plan would get the enemy unaware." said Kyuubi

"We will need to pick a second in overall command." said Citlali "The three of us will be on the battlefield fighting our counterparts on the other side."

"My son is still too young to have that sort of command, he is command of a elite squad." said Kyuubi

"I think we will have to go with your royal guard commander Lavi." said Hachi Hi

"What will we do?" asked A as he and elite cloud ninjas stood beside him.

"Alright, I will lay out that part of the plan." said Temari as suddenly Lavi appeared.

"My Lords, I have the demands." said Lavi

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade

"Part of the prewar is for the attackers to deliver a list of demands, if we meet it then the war will come to a close." explained the Kyuubi

"What are their demands?" asked Hachi Hi

"All Demon Loin's wolves and Foxes are to be die, no exceptions." stated Lavi "That is their demand."

"Seams that Peace talks have broken down." said Kyuubi "So the war will start tomorrow at sunrise."

"Naruto what are your plans?" asked Shikamaru

"Simple find Sasuke and kill him." stated Naruto "Before he kills me."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter the war begins. My finals are over for now. Now I have an important message, last time I told you that I had created a Halo Reach map called Eagle's Nest, however I discovered a problem with that map. I have fixed it so if you still want it along with my new map White Night you can find it on file share. Now back to story. Like I said next chapter the war will begin and I hope you will like it. Thanks Wilkins75**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 The Battle Begins**

The sun was coming up over the battlefield; Sasuke Uchiha stood in his full body armor his sword at his side. Before him a thick cloud of mist covered the opposing camp. Before him three columns started moving out, the sharks on the right, the snakes on the left and the scorpions in the center. Their plan was simple, march forward and kill everyone and everything in their way. Unlike the demons they were fighting the snakes, sharks and scorpions tended to go in human or sage from. They wanted to kill with their fangs, teeth and claw not a sword or bow.

"Why would they cover the battlefield in a fog?" asked Karin as she stood beside her husband her crossbow at the ready. Their son was back at the camp under the care of snake nurses.

"They don't want to see what is coming." laughed Suigetsu

"No they don't want us to see what they are planning." said Sasuke as he scanned the battlefield. "Let's get going."

Across the battlefield Naruto stood in the mist, sword out waiting. Suddenly the portable ear radio sparked to life.

"This is Temari, they have entered the kill zone." reported Temari "Hinata is going to take the shot."

"Roger, we are ready to move out once you start." reported Naruto

Meanwhile Hinata pulled back her bow to her check. She looked down range with her Byakugan. Beside her where other members of the legendary Ivor demon loin bow squad. The other lions where in sage mode so that they could use bows. Hinata picked her target, a scorpion in the middle of the front line. She knew how to lead her target and with one movement she fired the first shot in the war. The scorpion had no idea what hit him. Hinata's arrow flew down hitting him in one of the only few unarmored part of the scorpion, the eye. The natural instincts of the scorpion took over as it began thrashing around, it even stabbed another scorpion before dying from the poison Hinata had dipped her arrow in.

"Fire!" ordered Hinata as the demon loins began raining down line after line of arrows at their enemy.

"Where is that coming from?" asked Jugo as he looked for the source of the attack but he couldn't see the source of the attack. They were still a long way away from the front lines of the enemies, too far for arrows to fly.

"There." said Sasuke as he looked toward the sky. That is where they saw dozens of large birds.

"What the?" asked Suigetsu

"Eagle summons, the most common summon creature of the Cloud." said Sasuke "They have placed archers on those birds."

"It's too far out of my range." said Karin as she aimed her crossbow at the enemy.

"Of course they are." said Sasuke "They have gravity on their side while it is your enemy."

"What do you want to do?" asked Suigetsu

"Simple, let them waste their arrows on the weaker demons in the front line and then move in when they have no arrows left." said Sasuke

High above their heads, with a team of lower clan Hyuga ninjas was Temari. They were lucky that Haishi had only taken the upper house with him that meant maybe three dozen people most of whom where beyond retirement age. Temari had a map of the battlefield and was keeping track of the enemy movements.

"The sharks are pushing forward." reported a Hyuga ninja

"As expected they don't have the armor of the snakes or Scorpines." said Temari "Are the Sharks in position?"

"Yes." said the ninja

"Snakes too." reported another Hyuga ninja as their Byakugan scanned the battlefield providing Temari with an almost real time view of the battle.

"Scorpions?" asked Temari

"They aren't there yet but close." reported another Hyuga.

"Alright we will have to go with it." said Temari as she reached for the radio "The stage is set."

That code word meant for the mist ninjas to stop laying down a protective screen of mist. The mist lifted quickly allowing the enemy to see for the first time, what was before them. Unlike them, who had divided their forces up into three separate columns each with only one demon in them. Their enemy who had also formed three columns, however in each columns was a row of wolves, foxes and lions along with human support. However their first taste of the enemy ground forces came when a line of ANBU form all different ninja villages emerged from their hiding spots directly in front of them. The Anbu jumped to action and launched an attack on the demons.

The demons that made up the front line where not huge like the demon lords in fact they where only the size of a large man, however even the ANBU had trouble taking them on. The armor of the scorpions meant that the only places that they where could be hurt where the eyes and joints where their armor was weakened. The sharks didn't have the same amount of armor but they did have speed. The Snakes had pulled back into a defensive formation but they where biting the ANBU as fast as possible and with each bit an ANBU would fall.

"Pull back." ordered the Sand ANBU captain who was in command of the ANBU force. The ANBU quickly threw down smoke bombs before falling back.

"Cowards!" yelled a snake as he slithered over a dead body of a snake. Like everyone else on the front line he couldn't see thought the smoke bombs "Come back you human rats."

Finally the smoke cleared however when it did the demon army had just enoth time for their eyes to widened before they were attacked by a charging line of demon lions, wolves and foxes. In that front wave leading a group of special forces demon foxes was Saito. He picked his first target a golden snake that had no idea what was coming. Saito lunged forward his teeth ready. Saito found his mark, around the snake's shoulder area. It was one of the few safe spots where the snake couldn't bit him. The snake hissed in pain as Saito's fangs sunk into his body as his front and back claws started to cut into the snake's body.

Back at the command center the lord of the demon snakes looked over the battlefield.

"Seams that the humans are pulling some tricks." said Kamari "using different lower level summons to help them out."

"They have stopped our forward movement." reported Niko as the lord of demon Sharks noticed that the front lines where now fixed.

"Don't worry we have only sent in the young warriors, our main force is still waiting for the call to march into battle." Said Seamus

"What shall we do about those pesky birds?" asked Kamari

"Niko can you take care of them?" asked Seamus

"Birds can't swim that well." said Niko with a grin as he went off to give the orders to his demons.

"Alright so far so good." said Temari as she looked at her battle map, so far everything was going as plan. The archers where picking off the enemy from above while the front line was being held.

"Temari we have incoming." reported a Hyuga ninja

"What?" asked Temari as she looked over the edge of the large eagle. She had to strain her eyes to see what was going on. She could hardly make out a line of large sharks on the ground below them. Suddenly a massive blast of water flew past them.

"Shit!" yelled a Hyuga as another blast of water flew up.

"They are trying to shoot us down." yelled Temari as the sharks kept firing blast of water up at them. She looked to her right just in time to see one of the birds get hit by one of the massive water attacks. It's entire wing disappeared into nothingness as it went spiraling down toward the ground. The demon archers on board where all but dead, with no way to get off the wounded bird meant they were falling to their deaths.

"Take us up into those clouds." ordered Temari as the eagle went into a nearby cloud. Meanwhile Hinata and the others archers decided to go down toward the battlefield.

"Hinata what are you doing?" asked Temari over the radio

"If we get shot down we want a chance to survive the fall." explained Hinata "Besides we will take the fire off you."

"Alright." said Temari as they separated.

"Let's send in our main force." stated Seamus as Kamari snapped his claws in agreement.

"We will simply crush them with pure force." said Kamari as he went off to give the order for the main attacking force to start pushing forward.

Meanwhile hidden from view of the main battle field Jiraiya stood on top of Gamabunta as he along with Tsunade on top of Katsuya and most of the Leaf attack form though the right side of the field. With the mountains separating them from the field of battle and from the enemy.

"Remember hit and run, you guys can't stand long in the fight." said Shikamaru as he and Sakura lead them to a preselected spot behind the demon front lines.

"We understand." said Tsunade as they waited for the order to strike.

Meanwhile at the Kyuubi, Hachi Hi and Citlali stood watching the battle.

"It's time to carry out the plan." said Kyuubi as he looked at Citlali "Are you ready."

"My group is ready." said Citlali as she headed out. Along with her was a large group of demon loins who moved out to the left side of the battlefield away from the mountains.

"Citlali is moving." said Seamus as he watched the large lioness move away from the base camp. Unlike the other demons who could change their size in battle if they wanted to, the demon code required the lords to stay in their full size. "She is trying to hit us in our flank."

"Why her, Kyuubi has more speed they could hit us faster." said Niko

"However if she hits harder than the Kyuubi." said Seamus

"I will take her." said Kamari "I'll leave a quarter of my forces here to help you push though to the enemy camp."

"Very well." said Seamus "The two of us will take the enemy camp."

High above their heads Temari flew with the rest of the spotters. Reporting back everything they could see back to the ground.

"They are taking the bait, the demon scorpions are moving out." reported Temari

"Inform the hidden rain village that they are about to get very busy." said Shikamaru in his radio.

"I am already on it little boy." said Temari as she switched to a different radio channel. "Nightfall, I say again Nightfall."

Only 15 miles away from the battle field Madara Uchiha sat by the radio in the village hidden in the rain.

"Nightfall, I say again Nightfall." said a woman's voice over the radio as Madara smiled before slowly picked up the radio.

"Roger we are ready." said Madara before lowering the radio again. _"They have no idea what they just walked into."_

"Everything is in place." reported Pain

"Good, I am about to have the power of not one but two demon lords." said Madara as he looked out the window. From his spot he could make out four of the six large towers that ran around the village, with the largest one in the center.

The battle raged as claws and teeth ripped into flesh. Screams could be heard as ninjas tried to attack. More than a few got cut in half by scorpions' claws or got bit by sharks or snakes. Soon the wounded started to pour into the medical tent.

"Alright put him here." ordered Ino as medical ninjas from the Leaf and Sand placed a wounded cloud ninja on her operating table. She quickly found the wound, a large snake bite that was oozing out purple venom. Ino placed her hands on the wound and started to pull out the venom

"I need some anti-venom here." Demaned Ino as a mist medical ninja handed her a large needle full of anti-venom. There was now time to be gentle as Ino stabbed the needle into the ninja's heart. The anti-venom quickly started to spread as his heart rate started to climb down.

"You saved him." Said a nurse

"Ya." said Ino as she looked up to see a massive number of wounded coming their way, most of them seamed to by ANBU from the first wave. A few fell of them actually fell down dead as they neared the medical tent. _"If this is just the first wave, I don't want to see what the later parts of the battle brings."_

Meanwhile Hinata was firing her arrows as fast as possible, trying to kill as many as she could while still staying in the air.

"Hinata do you see him?" asked Naruto over the radio as Hinata scanned the battlefield finally she spotted her target.

"I have him." said Hinata "Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

"Yes." stated Naruto

"Alright." said Hinata as she pulled an arrow she had been saving from her quiver. Unlike her normal arrows, this one had three points on it. "Good luck Naruto."

"Thanks." Said Naruto as Hinata let the arrow fly.

"So Sasuke where do you think Naruto is?" asked Karin

"I know where he is." stated Sasuke as he looked up. The others looked up just in time to see an arrow flying right toward them. Karin raised her crossbow to shoot it down.

"Don't fire" ordered Sasuke as suddenly a flash of yellow light came from the arrow. When the late faded the arrow was replaced with Naruto Namikaze, his sword out and ready.

For a moment their eyes locked as Naruto brought his sword down toward Sasuke. Sasuke quickly pulled his own sword stopping Naruto's attack.

"Hello Naruto." said Sasuke as his Sharingan activated and he looked into Naruto's blue silted eyes. The two push off each other as Naruto's feet touched the ground.

"A little fox all by himself." said Suigetsu as he pulled one of his two swords out. "We are going to have so much fun ending your life."

"No, Naruto is mine." stated Sasuke

"But Sasuke-kun?" said Karin only to get the death glare from her husband.

"Let them have their fun, we need to find our targets." stated Jugo as they started to walk off toward the enemy camp.

"So dead last are you ready to die?" asked Sasuke

"You are the one who dies today." growled Naruto as Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Naruto lets take this to a little bit more private." said Sasuke as he put his sword away.

"Where?" asked Naruto

"Just follow me." said Sasuke as he took off into the distance.

Else where Citlali lead her group of elite royal lion guards clashed against the much large scorpions force. The two sides clashed as the demon lions where being pushed back. Kamari was at the front of the assault and instantly started fighting Citlali.

"I knew you would come after me Kamari." said Citlali as Kamari snapped his claws.

"Your father killed my father during the war and it is time for me to get my payback." said Kamari as his tail snapped forward, the stinger at the tip of his tail passed within inches of Citlali's face.

"You are blinded by pure rage." said Citlali

"I don't care as long as you die." Snapped Kamari as one of his claws got Citlali front paw. Instantly Citlali roared in pain before biting the claw, her fangs piercing the thick armor of the scorpion lord. Both of them back up as blood ran down their hands. Citlali slowly back away as the rest of her attack group followed suit.

"Running away are you?" asked Kamari

"_No I am leading you into a trap." _thought Citlali as the towers of the village hidden in the rain came into view.

Miles away from the battlefield Naruto and Sasuke where running at top speed, so fast that no one could really see them. Finally Sasuke came to a stop at a location Naruto had seen both in real life and his nightmares.

"Is something wrong Naruto this is where we parted company the first time." said Sasuke as he stood on top of what remained of the stone statue of Madara Uchiha. Naruto stood on the old statue of the first Hokage, just like they had done so many years ago. "It is only fitting that we should end it here, in the Valley of the End."

**Well I hope you like the opening chapter to the battle; this is just the first chapter of many to come in the war. There will be deaths on both sides I will not say who will die, you will just have to wait and see. Thanks and keep reading Wilkins75**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 Temari's Choice**

The battle was raging on all fronts and Hinata couldn't fire her arrows fast enoth, she had lost count of how many arrows she had fired, however it was so much that her fingers had actually started bleed from all the times she had fired. The eagle was flying so low that they had to dodge scorpion stinger strikes.

"Incoming!" yelled a fellow archer as Hinata looked up toward the enemy lines. Her eyes widened as a massive wall of water was coming right at her. There was no time to dodge the attack.

"Get off!" yelled Hinata as she jumped off the eagle a split second before it breaking apart into nothingness from the force of the water. Hinata fell from the eagle with nothing to spot her fall. She had been lucky in a way, if she had been shot down at the old altitude she would be guaranty death. However they were so low now that all she had to do was a duck and roll in order to make it safely to the ground. However she was the only one to make it. Demon archers who she had been trained with for years where now dead. However there was no time to morn as a scorpion tail came shooting down toward her. Hinata turned to see her new attacker, a large black scorpion about the size of a large hill.

"_At least five tails in strength." _Thought Hinata as the scorpion sent its right pincher forward to snap Hinata in two. However he was no way fast enoth to get Hinata who jumped over his attack before landing on top of its arm. The scorpion's eyes widened as Hinata ran up his arm toward his face. The scorpion had no real defense as Hinata pulled two kunai from her weapon pouch; the kunai flew true hitting the scorpion in the eyes.

"Damn human!" growled the scorpion as he started the thrash around as he raised his stinger back into striking stance. However there was no stopping Hinata as she pulled a short curved sword from her belt. With another jump she cut though the scorpion's tail causing half the tail to fall off. Once again the scorpion screamed in pain as Hinata decided to deliver the final blow. She ran across the scorpion's bloodstained back until she was right over his head. Then with one stab her sword went though his brain, killing him.

"Impressive." said a new voice as Hinata turned around to see a large man with bright orange hair. "Now you die."

With that he sent a mace flying at Hinata's face. Hinata dodged and noticed that the mace was on a long chain that was attached to the man's arm.

"You're a demon summoner aren't you?" asked Hinata as the mace flew back into his hand.

"I am Jugo the demon summoner of the scorpions and I am going to kill you." stated Jugo

Meanwhile Kamari and Citlali clashed with the full power of a demon scorpion and a demon lion.

"Wind style lion's roar!" growled Citlali as she let out a mighty roar. The chakra laced wind went straight for Kamari who didn't even bother to get out of the way as the wind hit him. His hard armored skin protected him from the wind.

"Is that all you have Citlali?" asked Kamari "If so you are weaker then even I thought."

"You have no idea what I can do you dumb scorpion." said Citlali with a grin as she ran her claws across the scorpion's face drawing blood.

"You may wound me but it doesn't matter." Said Kamari as he looked around, his massive scorpion attack force was killing the much smaller lion attacking force. "This place will be your grave."

"_Not if it's yours." _Thought Citlali unknown to her Madara Uchiha was watching them get closer and closer to the village the first step toward his goal was almost at hand.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Seamus and Nye moved forward with the rest of the main force. Their goal was simple crush the enemy camp and kill all in their way. High above their heads the Hyuga ninjas reported the movement to Temari.

"Good they left the camp." said Temari as she hit her radio "Little boy."

"Temari please don't call me little boy over the radio." Said Shikamaru

"Just deal with it." said Temari "They are moving out, so you can hit your target."

"Roger." said Shikamaru as he looked at everyone. "It's time to go."

Suddenly Shikamaru heard screaming on the other end of the line. His heart stopped as he felt Temari fill with worry.

"Temari what is going on?" asked Shikamaru as he held his breath waiting to hear his wife's voice.

"One of the sharks attacks hit the eagle's wing, we are going down." said Temari in a calm voice as she looked at the slightly damaged wing. "Don't worry we are controlling the fall and land near your location."

"We will wait for you to land." said Shikamaru

"No carry out your mission." ordered Temari "I'll join you soon."

"Alright." said Shikamaru

Near the back of the demon snake camp stood a single guard.

"Why did I have to get the job of rear guard." hissed the snake "Nothing is going to happen."

"That is where you are wrong." Said a new voice as the snake looked up just in time to a knife coming at him. He had no time to move out of the way as the knife went though his head killing him. The snake fell to the ground with a loud thud causing the demon rear guard force to turned toward the sound. They where greeted by the sight of the bulk of the Leaf attack force.

"Hello there." said Jiriaya as Gamabunta sent out a stream of oil toward the demons. Jiriaya quickly ran though hand signed before releasing a fire justu, the fire justu combined with the oil caused a massive firestorm to spread out over the demon camp.

The sound of roaring flames caused more than a few demons to look back at the towering flames that now engulfed their camp.

"Looks like the humans have launched an attack against our camp." Said Niko

"Are you worried?" asked Seamus with a small laugh.

"No." said Niko "But let's send Karin and Suigetsu back there to deal with any demon summoners."

"Agreed." said Seamus as they keep pushing forward.

"Ya, we got them!" yelled a young Leaf jonnin as the flames died down to show the demons still standing there without a mark on them.

"This is going to be entertaining." said a shark

"How are they still around?" asked the Jonnin

"They are demons, they aren't that easy to kill." stated Sakura as the demons charged toward the attacking human force.

Meanwhile Hinata jumped over another one of Jugo's mace swing.

"Come on and fight me you lion bitch." said Jugo as suddenly Hinata charged forward and punched Jugo in the face. He stumbled back holding his face as blood ran down his arm as the mace fell to the ground.

"You know bitch isn't for lions, they are for dogs and wolves." said Hinata as suddenly an orange scorpion tail came flying at her. She jumped back as the tail struck the ground in front of her.

"Now I am angry." stated Jugo as he began to grow in size. His hair fell out as his skin turned orange. His muscles built up as his hands turned into claws.

"His _sage mode."_ thought Hinata as Jugo stood up as he grew to over 8 feet tall and 450 pounds of muscles. Out of his side grew six extra scorpion like legs, three on each side.

"You will feel my power." said Jugo as he lied down so that all his legs where on the ground. He now looked like an orange scorpion with slightly different almost human looking back legs. "Prepare to die."

Back at the demon camp humans and demons clashed.

"Take this!" yelled Choji as he punched a shark in the face, sending it flying backwards.

"Nice one, Choji." said Jiriaya as he crushed a snake with his lion's main justu.

"I just wish I didn't have to be in sage mode in order to fight them." said Choji as he looked around the Leaf seemed to be holding their own but he knew these where just the weak force, the wounded and the rear guard. The main force was pushing forward toward their camp, toward Ino. He had to crush them and move on to the next part to save Ino, so he ran though hand signs. "Giant boulder justu."

With that Choji grew in size and became a giant ball.

"Give him a push." said Jiriaya as Gamabunta kicked Choji sending him flying toward the enemy.

Meanwhile Shikamaru found himself surrounded by several demon snakes.

Stupid human you can't win." hissed a snake

"You underestimate me." said Shikamaru as his body began to change slowly it grew in size and muscles as he took on the form of a large wolf.

"Sage mode will not save you or your kind." said a snake

"My Sage mode isn't for killing you." said Shikamaru with a grin as he bit his thumb.

"Trying to summon a demon inside a warzone can't be done, demon teleportation is outlawed on the battlefield by the code." hissed another snake with a laugh, only to stop when Shikamaru laughed a bit.

"You need to read the code better, demon self teleportation is banned but summoning is allowed by the code." said Shikamaru are he ran though hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground as it started to shake "Grand Summon justu."

"What is going on?" asked Seamus as the ground under the battlefield began shaking so hard that everyone fighting on the battlefield stopped.

"I don't know." said Niko as he looked toward the enemy camp where Kyuubi and Hache Hi where. Suddenly Hache Hi disappeared in a puff of smoke followed by almost every single wolf. "What the?"

"Behind us." said Seamus as Nye looked behind toward their camp only to see Hache hi and thousands of demon wolves appear in the camp. "They used a summoner to transport a whole army."

"So we are trapped between the wolves and the foxes." said Niko

"So we simply push forward though the foxes, they are the weaker one in direct combat." said Seamus as he looked back toward the Kyuubi only to see thousands of demon lions come out of hiding spots inside the camp.

"The demon lions?" asked Niko

"Citlali's attack was a fake to lure his force away." said Seamus "And now we are trapped."

As the demon rear guard where in full retreat as Hache Hi and the other demon wolves ripped though the camp. Temari and the Hyuga ninjas landed nearby. It took only a few minutes for Temari to find her husband in sage form who was currently fighting some demon snakes.

"How are you doing little boy?" asked Temari as she jumped into the battle.

"Been kind of busy." said Shikamaru as he looked at the demon snakes that now surrounded them. His claws where already stained with the blood of demon snakes.

"So any plans?" asked Temari

"Kill them before they kill us." Said Shikamaru

"Sometimes the simplest plans are the best." said Temari as she started attacking the snakes with her fan. Shikamaru's claws ripped though snake flesh but he knew he could stay in that form for long. Using a grand summoning justu to summon thousands of demons onto the battlefield cost him a lot of chakra even though they were nearby.

_"I have maybe five minutes worth of sage mode left before I am out of it." _thought Shikamaru as he scanned the field they were pushing on all fronts and where close to actually surrounding the enemy. Once they were surrounded they could be crushed. However suddenly his heart stopped as he saw a large red and black snake slither it's way out from under some other dead demons. The snake's fangs where dripping with venom and it had a clear shot at Temari's back.

"TEMARI!" yelled Shikamaru as the snake struck. There was no time for Temari to react but there was time for him.

Hearing her husband's voice caused her to turn around, only to see Shikamaru standing there. However coming out of his shoulder was a snake's face.

"_He took the bite for me." _Thought Temari as Shikamaru reached out and ripped the snake's neck out killing it. The moment the snake released its hold on Shikamaru, only to have him fell to his knees.

"Shikamaru?" asked Temari as she knelt down beside him as he returned to his human form.

"Are…you…alright….Temari?" asked Shikamaru in between short breaths.

"I am fine but you need to get some help." Said Temari as she looked around, luckily she could spot Sakura fighting nearby. "Sakura."

"Temari…I just want you to know that I love you." Said Shikamaru as he lost his strength and began to fall, Temari pulled him back into her lap.

"Don't you dare die on me little boy." Snapped Temari

"I don't think I have the choice, Temari-chan." said Shikamaru as he closed his eyes "Just have a good life."

"SAKURA!" yelled Temari as Sakura turned her head, she was greeted by the sight of Shikamaru on the ground with blood pouring out of his shoulder.

"_Crap." _thought Sakura as she bolted across the battlefield to reach her wounded friend.

"Temari what happened?" asked Sakura as she knelt down beside Shikamaru

"He saved me from that snake and got bit." said Temari before pointing to a dead snake on the ground. Sakura did a quick glance at the remains of the snake to see how strong it was and instantly her heart sank. It was red which meant it was a high level snake.

"_Double crap, that is at least a six tailed strong snake." _thought Sakura as she looked back at Temari who was crying over Shikamaru, his breathing had slowed to almost nothing as life started to leave him.

"_That means there is no way to stop the venom." _added Inner Sakura _"And Shikamaru will die."_

"_Not if I can help it." _thought Sakura as she started to pump chakra into Shikmaru's body. 

"Sakura please tell me you can save him." pleaded Temari in a voice Sakura had never heard from her, she sounded weak and afraid, not the strong tough as nails women she normally did.

"I don't know but there maybe one way to save him." said Sakura

"Do everything you can." pleaded Temari

"_What are you planning to do?" _said Inner Sakura

"_There was a theory at the very end of Naruto's grandmother's medical book. A theory on how to stop poisons and venom." _thought Sakura as she ran though hand signs

"_That was just a theory." _said inner Sakura

"_Everything is a theory at first_." said Sakura as she started the justu.

"What are you doing?" asked Temari

"Temari I can't stop the venom from spreading." said Sakura as Temari's heart started breaking "But I may be able to control its flow and keep it away from his major organs."

"_Please work." _thought Sakura as she used her water affirmations to help control the flow of the venom in the blood. Temari watched as sweat started to pour down Sakura's face as she started to move her hands around. Unknown to her Sakura was guiding the flow of infected blood thought Shikamaru's body. Finally Shikamaru's heart rate started to climb as his breathing returned to normal.

"Sakura you did it." said Temari as her heart began to rise

"No I didn't." said Sakura as she looked up at Temari "Now the hard part happens."

"What?" asked Temari

"Take a look at his hand." said Sakura as Temari looked at her husband's hand. That is when she saw it, his pinky finger had swollen up to at least three times it size, it had turned a deep shade of purple as even darker purple puss was coming out around his finger nail. "I was able to guide the venom to that point, but there is nowhere for it to go."

"So I will open a cut and the venom will spill out." said Temari as she pulled a kunai.

"Will not work, Shikamaru's demon chakra will heal the wound before I could get the venom out." said Sakura

"Then I will open another wound." said Temari

"Temari I can't hold the venom back for that long." explained Sakura as she felt her control starting to break. "Temari this will be very hard for you but in order to give Shikamaru any chance of life, you have to cut off that finger."

Temari's eyes widened as she looked at her husband's face. _"I can't do that, how could I harm Shikamaru-kun." _Thought Temari

"IF I LOSE CONTAIMENT SHIKAMARU WILL DIE!" yelled Sakura "THE CHOICE IS EITHER TO CUT OF SHIKAMARU'S FINGER OR STAND OVER HIS GRAVE!"

"Alright." said Temari with tears in her eyes as she placed the kunai over Shikamaru's finger. "Please forgive me."

With that she drove her kunai into Shikamaru's skin cutting the finger off at the knuckle. The purple venom soaked limb lied on the ground oozing out venom

"Good good Temari." said Sakura as she healed Shikamaru's finger.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Temari

"He has lost a lot of blood but he should be ok." said Sakura "Just get him back to Ino, she can take care of the rest."

"Alright." said Temari as she picked her husband up before taking off toward the medical tent.

"_That must have been impossible for her to do." _Thought Sakura as suddenly she felt the ground shake as chakra spiked, a chakra she knew anywhere. She looked toward the source of the spike only to realize that it was outside the battle zone._"Naruto-kun."_

"_Naruto must be fighting Sasuke." _added Inner Sakura

"_Like it or not I am coming to help you Naruto-kun." _thought Sakura as she took off. 

**Sorry for the late update but I wanted to make this chapter as best as possible. Now I know a few will be upset that I didn't have the Naruto/Sasuke fight this chapter. However I plan to have a whole chapter just about their fight soon. So please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 It's Been a Long time Coming**

Sunlight peaked though the cloud cover as Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each in the Valley of the End. Neither of them had their swords out but each was ready to pull at a moment's notice.

"I have been waiting a long time for this to happen." Said Sasuke as his Sharingan glared into Naruto's blue silted eyes. "I will defeat you all over again, only this time I will finish the job."

"So Sasuke why did you decide to do this?" asked Naruto

"You still are asking that question?" asked Sasuke

"You and I where friends, almost brothers and yet you betrayed us and are now out to kill almost every human in the world." said Naruto "I want to know how we came to this?"

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto you are a god damn idiot." said Sasuke as he crossed his arms "We were always destined to be enemies, you are a Namikaze I am a Uchiha. Our clans have been enemies with the Hyuga clan since before the founding of the Leaf Village."

"Is that all you care about your clan?" asked Naruto

"Yes." answered Sasuke "The clan and power is all that matters in the world."

"What about that woman Karin, she acts like she loves you." said Naruto

"Love is such a weak emotion." said Sasuke "The only reason I allowed Karin to touch me is because I needed her to provide me with a son. Other than that it doesn't matter."

"You have a son?" asked Naruto

"Yes and thanks to both Karin and myself being demon summoners he as demon chakra, that will make him an perfect future leader of the clan." answered Sasuke

"You are treating your own son as a commodity for your clan?" asked Naruto as Sasuke nodded "You sick son of a bitch."

"That is what children are good for, Not that it matters to you. You will not leave this valley alive." said Sasuke as he pulled his sword

Naruto instantly drew his own sword as he prepared for Sasuke's attack. They stood across from each other sword in hand, Sasuke's snake sword in his right hand and Naruto's sword in his left hand.

"This isn't like last time Sasuke, I hold no hopes of bringing you back to the village. I will not hold back." stated Naruto

"Please Naruto you do not have the heart of a true ninja, you care too much for people. Your teammates, your friends, even the people in the village who hate you. You care for them all." said Sasuke "But most of all you care for the pink haired weakling Sakura."

"Leave Sakura-chan out of this." snapped Naruto

"How does it feel Naruto, to know that I was her childhood love." said Sasuke

"Childhood loves are normally wrong, people don't know what love really is." said Naruto

"Still deep down in the darkest part of your mind you worry that your vixen really still loves me." said Sasuke with a grin.

"Maybe when I first came to back to the village that may have been true, however not anymore." said Naruto "I love my wife and she loves me."

"Well you will never see her in this world again." said Sasuke as he charged forward if it was anyone beside Naruto, they would have been killed instantly, however Naruto's sword blocked Sasuke's attack. Their eyes locked as both pushed against their swords trying to gain dominance, which Sasuke was slowly winning.

"You can't win Naruto, just make easy and give up." hissed Sasuke as suddenly Naruto ducked down and kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him. Sasuke was sent off the edge of the statue and was falling toward the ground.

Naruto jumped off the statue to go after him, for a moment the two of them just fell toward the large lake below with the waterfall to their right.

"Chordi Senbon!" yelled Sasuke as he sent a stream of lighting toward Naruto as he ran thought hand signs.

"Air bullet!" yelled Naruto as he sent a wave of wind chakra forward, because Wind is naturally strong against lightening Sasuke's attack was broke apart. Sasuke did a midair back flip to land on top of the water.

"Fire style, Giant Fireball Justu." said Sasuke as he breathed out a giant ball of fire and sent it straight for the falling Naruto. _"Wind is weak against fire so I have the advantage."_

"Water style, water dragon." cried Naruto as the water below Sasuke began to turn. Suddenly the water shot up and took the form of a giant dragon. The dragon moved in between Naruto and the flames. Both attacks canceled each other out as rain started to fall on the battlefield as Naruto landed on the water.

"So you know water justu." said Sasuke

"Yes, I taught Sakura-chan some justu using water." said Naruto "It also allows me to stop your fire attacks."

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke as he ran though hand signs "Let's put that to the test."

Suddenly Sasuke breathed out a giant ball of extremely hot white flames. Naruto responded by running though his own hand signs as a giant wall of water rose up in between them.

"You can't win this fight Sasuke; I have an entire lake to draw on for my water shield." Said Naruto as steam filled the air as the white hot flames clashed against the water. The steam turned into rain as the entire valley became soaked with a mighty downpour as wind started to howl. Suddenly Sasuke stopped his attack as quiet descended on the valley. Naruto scanned the thick steam for Sasuke but there was no sign of his enemy quickly the wind cleared the stream but Sasuke was gone.

"Up here dead last." Said Sasuke as Naruto looked up to the very top of the valley. There was Sasuke standing there below a huge thunderstorm. Suddenly a creature of pure lightening appeared "I should thank you, you help set up one of my most powerful justu, Kirin."

"What the?" asked Naruto

"Thanks to the heat in the atmosphere a strong thunderstorm has grown, now I will unleash it at you." said Sasuke as Naruto's eyes widened as the attack came so fast that not even he could see it. "Now die in a roar of thunder."

Karin struck, causing the entire lake to become electrified as even more steam filled the air. Rocks and dirt became to fall as the very ground shock under the attack. All the while Sasuke was laughing.

"I told you, you couldn't win, I hope you enjoy your watery grave." laughed Sasuke as parts the giant salute of the first Hokage fell into the now boiling lake causing a massive wave to shot high into the sky.

"I won't be so sure about that." Said a voice over Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke spun around to see Naruto standing there without a mark on him.

"How in the world?" asked Sasuke

"You weren't the only one to use the steam as cover, my shadow clones went around the valley placing marks for the Thunder God Technique." explained Naruto as Sasuke glared at him.

"Damn Namikaze." hissed Sasuke as the rain kept coming down and the storm kept growing. Sasuke dashed forward as their swords clashed again. Sasuke swung his sword as fast as possible trying to deliver a blow to Naruto. However no matter how fast he moved Naruto was just able to block his attacks. Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated

"Is this all you have Sasuke?" asked Naruto as suddenly Sasuke kicked him back toward the stone cliff side.

"Your swords skills may be good but I am still the better fighter." stated Sasuke

"You have no idea what I can do." said Naruto

"You may have gotten better Naruto but you are no match for me." said Sasuke as suddenly Naruto started laughing. "What is so funny Naruto?"

"I find it funny that even after all the times we fought each other you still don't know me." said Naruto as he stood back up. "Even with your Sharingan you didn't notice."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke as Naruto grinned

"Simple." said Naruto as he tossed his sword into his right hand as Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was talking about.

"_He was toying we me." _thought Sasuke _"I was fighting with him at full strength and he was holding back." _

"I am not left handed." said Naruto as Chakra gathered around his sword. "Demon Wind style Air Scythe."

With that Naruto raised his sword and did an downward cut into the air. However that chakra launched forward in a giant wave of red charka. Sasuke jumped out of the way of the attack however it still pass close enoth for him to feel the heat from the chakra on his face. The wave kept going cutting though the rock behind Sasuke making a deep cut maybe 35 feet deep into a rock face that was already 50 feet away from Naruto himself.

"So you where holding back." Said Sasuke as Naruto smiled as he raised his sword and pointed it at Sasuke's heart.

"If you are ready for a real fight I am ready to go." said Naruto

"So Naruto…are you ready to die because in only a few moments another one Kirin attack will be ready and in it's new form it will destroy this entire valley, there will be no escape for you." stated Sasuke as the storm caused by Sasuke's Kirin attacked was still raging as lightening light up the sky as the wind howled so much that Naruto's cloak whipped in the air.

"I will not let you get off another attack." stated Naruto as the hard rain bouncing off the demon steel of both swords. "You will die by my hands before your attack is ready."

"Well today isn't the day I die." said Sasuke as he moved his sword up and pointed it toward Naruto. With one move the blade was struck by multiple thunderbolts making lightening dance around it. "It's too bad this has to happen during a thunderstorm where I can call upon my nature chakra type for help."

"I beat your Karin attack I can beat anything you can send at me." stated Naruto

"You managed to dodge one attack but you can't match the strength of my next Kirin attack." Said Sasuke

"This battle with not be decided by strength alone." said Naruto as Sasuke grinned.

"You are a fool Naruto and once I finished with you I'll kill your little vixen." said Sasuke as both charged forward their swords clashing as the rain poured down on them.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura's voice as she rushed toward the battle.

"Sakura get back." ordered Naruto as suddenly an arrow tip appeared in Sakura's chest. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Sakura fell to her knees before falling to the ground a large arrow in her back. Standing behind her was the red haired woman that Sasuke had appeared with, her crossbow in hand.

"The pink bitch dies." laughed the woman.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he watched Sakura's blood begin to cover the ground.

"Ah, looks like she is dead." laughed Sasuke as suddenly Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" asked Karin as suddenly Sakura appeared behind her.

"Correct you snake bitch." snapped Sakura as she punched Karin in the head, sending her flying. Naruto quickly ducked as Karin flew over him before crashing into Sasuke.

"Nice one Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sasuke jumped back to his feet.

"Sorry about making you worry about me." said Sakura as Karin finally got back to her feet and stood beside Sasuke, across from Naruto and Sakura "Now why don't we take care of these snakes together."

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to set up the Naruto and Sakura vs. Sasuke Karin fight. Next chapter will be longer and focused on what is happening all over the battlefield. Now keep reading thanks Wilkins75**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 The Battle Turns**

At the Valley of the End Naruto and Sakura Namikaze stood across from Sasuke and Karin Uchiha.

"Well I guess I get to kill you both in front of each other." said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto and Sakura.

"I don't think so." said Sakura as a blade come out from the holder around her wrist.

"Do you think that little blade with scare me?" asked Sasuke with a laugh.

"How about this blade." said a voice behind him as suddenly Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow light, right behind him sword raised.

"Sasuke-kun." said Karin as she raised her crossbow, however she didn't raise it to the firing position she raised it up to block Naruto's sword. His sword went most of the way though the stock of the crossbow destroying it's strength. If Karin tried to fire it again it would snap.

"Now it is your turn to die." said Sasuke as he stabbed Naruto only to have the Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You just lose your main weapon because of a shadow clone." said Naruto "That gives us an advantage."

"Karin take care of Sakura I will take care of Naruto." ordered Sasuke as he charged toward the real Naruto.

"Very well." stated Karin as she pulled a short knife before going after Sakura.

Meanwhile Ino was rushing around as fast as possible trying to save as many lives as possible, however more people where dyeing then she was saving. The body bags of the dead covered a large patch of ground behind the medical tent. She had no idea how much time had passed since the battle began but it felt forever, ever minute felt like hours to her, hours seemed like days. Her cloths where stained with blood from the all the surgeries she had done right after each other, all but the basic cleaning rules where followed.

"Ino." cried a voice as Ino looked toward the front of the tent. She turned toward the voice expecting to see one of the nurses, however instead Temari stood there holding Shikamaru bridal style in her arms. "We need your help."

"Put him here." ordered Ino as she pointed to one of the few open cots, the sand ninja who had been there before had been carried out in a body bag and there was no way she was going to let that happen to her teammate. "What happened."

"He was bitten by a snake." said Temari as Ino's heart began to fall, snake bites meant curtain death. "Sakura managed to get the venom out…."

"How did she do that?" asked Ino

"Some justu she had, she controlled the venom in the blood and guided it to his pinky finger." said Temari as she looked down at Shikamaru's hand. Ino's followed her eyes to Shikamaru's hand which was crudely wrapped with bands; she could tell that the finger was gone. "I had to cut off my husband's finger in order to get the venom out."

"What?" asked Ino stunned that Temari could find the strength to do that.

"Sakura said he lost a lot of blood because of having to remove it." said Temari as Ino ran though hand signs as she began to check the blood levels. "His blood levels are low but he should be fine after taking a blood pill."

"I already gave him one." said Temari

"I figured, his blood levels are higher then you expect after a lot of blood lost." Said Ino as she reached for her medical supplies and grabbed a small red pill. The pill was a blood pill increases production of blood in order to replace lost blood. "How are things going out there."

"Good but a lot of people are dying." said Temari "We have them surrounded and maybe we can win this war right here and now."

"I hope you are right." said Ino as she looked out toward the battlefield. She could see the Kyuubi pushing forward toward the large snake and shark in the center of the battle Hache Hi was coming toward them. They had the enemy trapped now all that was needed was to destroy the enemy. "I hope everyone else is ok."

Out on the battlefield Hinata was dodging multiple stinger strikes from a sage form Jugo.

"Just die already." stated Jugo as crashed his claws onto the ground. Suddenly giant mounds of rock shot out of the ground around Hinata.

_"What am I going to do, my natural chakra is wind and that isn't that strong against earth and my other elemental type is water which is weaker then wind against Earth." _thought Hinata as she ducked behind a large rock _"Sage mode would increase my strength but up close is his form of combat so I should try to make this a long distance fight."_

Just then the rock was cut in half just above her head by a giant scorpion claw.

"I found you." said Jugo as Hinata jumped back raising her bow and arrow, taking careful aim for Jugo's right eye. "I know what you are up too and I will not allow it."

"Try and stop me." stated Hinata as she let her arrow fly. Suddenly a giant rock flew out of the ground taking the arrow the blow that was meant for Jugo.

"I just did." stated Jugo as suddenly a giant wall of Earth

"Crap." said Hinata as she started to rethink her plan.

Miles away from the battlefield Kakashi stood on the outer wall of the village hidden in the rain. He could see two large demons coming right for them.

"I believe it will be best if you head to the bunkers outside the village." said the blue haired woman who had been assigned to be his escort, Konan. She was dressed in a solid black robe with a paper flower in her ear. "The demons will be here very soon."

"The Hokage give me the mission to make sure the sealing away of the enemy demon goes according to plan." said Kakashi as the demons came closer and closer. It took only a few minutes for them to enter the village by setting over the giant wall.

"Alright now we just need to hold that scorpion and his army inside while Citlali makes her escape." said Kakashi as suddenly six beams of light shot up from the six large towers that surrounded the outside of the village."What the? Those towers aren't supposed to activate until Citlali is outside the village."

"I am sorry it came to this." Said Konan as Kakashi turned around just in time to block a powerful kick from among the last people he excepted to see today. There dressed in an Akatsuki cloak was the student of his rival Guy.

"I will defeat my sensie's rival." said Lee as he tried to punch Kakashi only to get blocked again.

"You never knew that this was village was lead by the Akatsuki?" said someone that made Kakashi's eyes widened as Kabuto and a woman he had never seen before appeared. "And you have delivered two demon lords to us to be sealed away for us to use as we please."

"What is going on?" asked Kamari as he and the other scorpions looked around. Even Citlali looked around wondering why it activated so soon. Finally she saw Kakashi fighting against three people in black clocks with red clouds.

"_The Akatsuki….this was a trap for both of us." _thought Citlali as a blue dome surrounded the village.

"What have you done?" asked Kamari

"This was supposed to be a trap for you but it seems that we have both have fallen in to a trap." explained Citlali "We were going to seal you away but it seems that this is an Akatsuki base."

"This is why humans need to be destroyed." stated Kamari

"It doesn't matter anymore because of the chakra we can't teleport ourselves out of the village." stated Citlali

"Then I'll bring down the tower." stated Kamari as his tail snapped toward the nearest tower only to have a wall of chakra bounce off it. "How could a human stop my attack?"

Unknown to him at the top each tower stood one of the six paths of Pain with the real Pain in the center tower. To supplement their huge power each of them had six of the eight demons they had sealed away as power.

"How much longer" demanded Madara

"There is two nine tailed demons down there not even counting the hundred or so seven and eight tailed scorpions and lions. Even with the chakra channels we built into the village it will take time." stated the Real Pain as beams of chakra shot down hitting each of the demons. Every demon screamed in pain as they felt their chakra being ripped out of their bodies. Citlali let out a mighty roar that shock the very ground as her chakra started to leave her.

Back on battlefield Hinata stopped as she heard a mighty roar fill the air.

"_Citlali…." _thought Hinata as she dodged yet another one of Jugo's attacks. _"Something is wrong."_

"Stop running." cried Jugo

"_I have to end this but how, he blocks my range weapons and his armor this thick." _thought Hinataas she noticed Jugo's mace lying it's rope that had been attacked to his arm lied broken on the ground, forgotten by Jugo. _'That may just work." _

"Prepare to die." stated Jugo

"I don't think so." said Hinata as she charged forward.

"A frontal assault my strength." said Jugo with a smile as he sent his stinger forward. However as his stinger neared Hinata she ducked and rolled letting the stinger hit behind her. In her roll she grabbed Jugo's mace. "Attacking with my own weapon, how weak can you be?"

"Not everything is about strength." said Hinata as she jumped over Jugo's pincers, the moment she was one his back, she wrapped the mace and rope around Jugo's neck. Instantly she began apply pressure as she pulled the rope tighter and tighter. "You can't fight if you can't breathe."

"You…bitch." growled Jugo in between breaths as he began to trash around, Hinata had to dodge scorpion sting strikes as he slowly stopped breathing. Finally he stopped moving and breathing. Hinata had no time to rest as she took off toward the sound of Citilia's roar.

"We need to find away out of here." stated Niko as he looked around as their forces where being distorted on both sides.

"Do not panic." ordered Seamus to the lord of the sharks.

"Don't panic we are surrounded and are about to be overrun." stated Niko

"Their forces are thin, we just need to break though at one point and then we can get away." stated Seamus as he looked toward the mountains. "Order all forces to push toward the mountains."

"Very well." said Niko

Meanwhile at the bottom of the valley of the end, Naruto and Sasuke traded sword blows on almost equal terms. Above them on one of the rocky ledges of the valley Sakura did battle with Karin, however it was a clearly one sided fight. Without her crossbow she had no real weapon apart from the basic weapons, also her limited training was set on long range fighting not close combat. Now she was forced to fight close up, hand to hand. She was fighting on Sakura's terms and was losing badly. She was thrown backwards as Sakura punched her straight into a rock face.

"You are making this almost too easy." said Sakura

"You have no idea what I can do." said Karin as her body began to change, slowly her skin turned red and scaly, her legs merged together into a long powerful tail.

"If you think I am going to let you get into Sage mode you are fucking kidding yourself." said Sakura as she charged forward.

"I don't think so." said Karin as the bolts of lightning shot down from the still raging storm forming a wall between Karin and Sakura. Sakura jumped back as Karin finished changing into her snake sage form.

"Now with one bite you will die from my venom." hissed Karin as she opened her moth to show two long fangs that were dripping with venoms.

"Bring it on snake wore." Said Sakura as the lighting wall died down, however the rain kept coming.

"I will." said Karin as she slithered forward to her amazement Sakura didn't move, she just stood there as Karin slithered up to her stopping just in front of her. She looked down straight into Sakura's eyes "Did you really think I would be so dumb as to attack a shadow clone…so just come out and face me."

"I am the real Sakura. I am not a shadow clone." said Sakura as Karin's eyes widened as Sakura brought her hand around in a sweeping motion, Karin tried to back away as a blade came out of Sakura's wrist. However she didn't back away far enoth as the blade cut into in to her lips, into her mouth cutting though both of her fangs before exiting out of the other side. Karin let out a blood curtly scream as she grabbed her face as blood began to pour down her arms, as he fangs fell out.

"Now I ask you how you are going to bite me with no teeth?" asked Sakura

Down below them standing on top of the water, Naruto and Sasuke stopped for a second as Karin's scream filled the air.

"Sounds like my wife is winning." said Naruto with a grin.

"And I should care?" asked Sasuke

"She is your wife." said Naruto

"Your point?" asked Sasuke as suddenly Naruto charged forward faster then even Sasuke's Sharingan could follow, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the throat before slamming him so hard into the rock side that it formed a Tsunade like creator in it.

"My point is that she is your wife, your mate, the mother of your son. HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE FOR HER?" yelled Naruto as Sasuke grinned

"I knew it would upset you and I need you to be close." said Sasuke as he opened his mouth to show his teeth had changed into two long fangs. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke lunged forward and tried to bite him. Unlike Karin Naruto moved out of the way in time.

"So it is going to sage mode fight?" asked Naruto as Sasuke changed into a large man snake.

"Yes, it is." said Sasuke as he began to sink into the water. Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared below the waves.

"Where are you, you snake?" asked Naruto as he tried to feel for Sasuke's chakra source but he was hiding it. The moving water stopped him from just looking though the water to find his enemy. Suddenly he looked down just in time to see Sasuke coming up from below. Naruto jumped into the air trying to avoid Sasuke's attack from below. Sasuke's mouth was open so wide that it seemed like he could shallow Naruto whole.

"_He can't escape from this attack." _thought Sasuke as he got within inches of Naruto. Suddenly Naruto grabbed the top and bottom of the Sasuke's mouth stopping him from closing down to bite him. Sasuke suddenly felt Naruto's finger nails dig into him. Naruto threw Sasuke into the cliff side. That is when Sasuke finally got to see how Naruto had stopped his attack. Starting from the arms Naruto was transforming into his sage fox form.

"You wanted a sage fight and now you got one." said Naruto as he finished his transformation.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the battle. Now until we meet again, I wish you all a happy/scary and safe Halloween. Thanks and keep reading Wilkins75. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 The Tables are Turned.**

The battle was raging on all fronts as the sharks and the snakes pushed toward a single point on the line, breaking though the demon fox, wolf and lion line that surrounded them was their only hope of making it out alive. On that battlefield a demon summoner who hadn't done much more then kill a few human ANBU and some lower level demons walked toward the body of a human scorpion.

"So Jugo are you really dead?" asked Suigetsu as he poked Jugo with the tip of one of his swords. "No you're not dead are you?"

"No…get me out of here." said Jugo as he tried to move but found he couldn't.

"I am surprised you let someone beat you?" said Suigetsu

"I beat myself; I stung myself with my own tail." explained Jugo

"You know it is never a good idea to poison yourself even if your venom isn't deadly but all it does it paralyzed you." said Jugo

"Luckily that Lion Bitch thought she strangled me, with my mace." said Jugo as his tail started to move a bit.

"I don't think you can strangle someone though armor." said Suigetsu

"Tell that to her, now get me out of here so I can kill some more." said Jugo

"You will not kill anyone else today, orders from the top we are to fight toward an extraction point." Said Suigetsu as he grabbed Jugo by the tail and started to drag him across the battlefield. "Now I have to drag you too safely before I can find Sasuke and the ugly bitch Karin."

Elsewhere on the battlefield the Kyuubi couldn't help himself from smiling even though he knew he shouldn't. He knew a lot of his forces where fighting and a lot where dying but the enemies main army was surrounded and was only minutes away from being totally destroyed. With luck they would be able to destroy the main fighting force of the demon scorpions, Snakes and Sharks. With them destroyed they may force a peace and the war before it spreads beyond a single battle or if they needed would only have to attack the enemy villages and with most of their attacking force dead they would be almost certain to have victory.

"Lord Kyuubi, your son is here as you requested." said a massager fox as Kyuubi looked down to see his son standing there. Blood stained his fur but it seemed that none came from him.

"Father." said Saito

"Saito you and your forces have done great fall back to defend the camp, we will finish the rest." said Kyuubi

"Father with all due respect we can still fight." said Saito

"Son you are too cocky, your forces are tried and need a rest. Most have the same chakra level as a human ANBU and that is dangerous low for us." said Kyuubi as he placed a tail on top of his son. "You need rest too."

"Father I don't want to leave the field." said Saito "I need to prove myself."

"Son, you led the first wave of our forces into battle you have done more in this first battle then I did in my first battle." explained Kyuubi "Now please don't make me order you back to the camp."

"Very well we will go back." said Saito

"Good." said Kyuubi with a smile as Saito and what remained of his attack group started back toward the camp. Most of them where limping form wounds to the legs, a few had lost their tails to sharks but around 75% of the original attacking group under Saito commanded was left behind on the battlefield dead from their wounds.

"Your son will be safe back there my lord." said an aide to Kyuubi as he watched his son head toward the camp.

"I am just worried that he will charge back into the attack." said Kyuubi "It is what his mom would do, in his place."

"Sir, the enemies have broken though our right flank and are moving into the mountains." yelled a new scout as he ran up.

"We can't let their army escape to fight another day. Close that gap at all cost order all reserves we have to move forward." ordered Kyuubi as all fresh unites not needed to guard the camp moved forward into battle as fast as possible.

In another battlefield a human fox was glaring down a human snake, these two where Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them walked/slithered around each other glaring at each other. In Sasuke's hand was his sword; however Naruto didn't have a place to put his sword while he turned so his sword was already half way down to the bottom of the lake.

"I now have the advantage." hissed Sasuke with his forked tongue poked in and out of his lips. His sword pointed directly at Naruto's heart. "You may have claws now but sword beat claws."

"You have no idea what I can do." said Naruto as red chakra covered his claws.

"You over estimate yourself." stated Sasuke as he ran though hand signs. "Demon Lightening snake justu!"

Naruto's eyes widened as five snakes made out of nothing but lighting came shooting out of the water. Naruto jumped up to avoided the attack, two of the snakes touched before exploding in a massive ball of lightening before disappearing into nothingness.

"_So if they touch each other they exploded." _thought Naruto as he started to dodge the attacks from the remaining three snakes.

"Run little fox run." laughed Sasuke as the remaining three snakes hit each other before exploding. Naruto stopped before looking toward Sasuke.

"Your little attack blew up." stated Naruto

"No it didn't." said Sasuke as one of the three snakes came out of the explosion biting Naruto's arm. "Goodbye Naruto."

With that the snake attached with Naruto's arm exploded in a giant ball of lightening.

"That ended too soon." said Sasuke as he watched his attack fade away. Suddenly he felt a chakra source right behind him. He turned around just in time to feel a sharp pain in his neck as rows of teeth sank into him. He was forced onto the ground as he started to thrash around. He looked down to see Naruto had bitten into his neck as his chakra covered hand claws started to dig into his armor as his leg claws dug into his lower unarmored body.

Sasuke hissed in pain as he tried to bite Naruto only to find that Naruto had bitten him a location where he couldn't bite. If it wasn't for his muscles around his neck Sasuke wasn't lacking for air. Sasuke trashed around in pain as Naruto tried to hold him down, Sasuke tried to drag Naruto under the water to try and drown him only to find that Naruto used his own chakra to keep them on the surface as he kept apply pressure to Sasuke's neck to choke him out. That left Sasuke with only one real option as he worked his way back to a standing position. With one massive push Sasuke slammed his body toward the base of stone statue of Madara Uchiha. In between him and the statue was an unarmored Naruto who was slammed against the statue causing bones to snap within his body as he screamed in pain. His screams freed Sasuke from the bite allowing him to go on the attack.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as his snake arm became covered with lightening. Naruto was right in front of him there was no escape, however once again a second before impact Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Damn it!" growled Sasuke as he turned around to see Naruto standing a good 100 yards away, his arm was bleeding badly from the lighting snake attack. Blood also ran down his back from where he was slammed against the statue. "You don't look so good little fox."

"You should look at yourself you snake in the grass." said Naruto as Sasuke looked at himself in the water, blood was pouring down from wounds on his neck from Naruto's bite and his armor was partly ripped opened from Naruto's claws. His lower unarmored body was also bleeding badly from Naruto's clawed feet digging into him. Both their blood dropped into the water as the ground started to shake this time it was neither of them as both looked toward the statue, the force of Sasuke's attack had knocked a huge hole in the last statue and now it was coming down right on top of them.

"Crap." said Naruto as the statue started to drop right toward them.

Meanwhile Hinata ran as fast as possible though the woods following the massive paw prints left from when her master did battle with the scorpion army. She was pushing as much chakra as possible into her feet to make herself faster but the battle had taken a lot out of her. She didn't have to worry about guiding an enemy into a trap so she made good time and soon she reached the outer wall of the rain village. Her eyes widened as she saw that the sealing process had begun and that her master was still inside.

"What is going on?" asked Hinata as suddenly a kunai came flying at her. Instantly she raised her own weapon blocking the attack. She turned to see four people coming at her in Akatsuki cloaks.

"You walked into our village." said Lee as he came in for a kick only to be blocked by Kakashi.

"Hinata you need to pay attention." stated Kakashi as he went in to stab Lee only to have the tip of his kunai get covered with some type of crystals. Instantly he dropped his kunai as it got totally covered with that crystals.

"So now we get to kill a demon summoner too." said Kabuto

"I don't think so." said Hinata as she raised her bow and arrow. "I will not let you harm my master."

"Too late." said Konan as Citlali let lose a mighty roar. Hinata looked toward her master just in time to see her fade away into nothing but chakra. The other demons inside the wall disappeared into nothingness as the chakra shield that surrounded the village fell. "We have sealed them away."

"No." said Hinata as she aimed her bow at Konan's head.

"Hinata we need to fall back." said Kakashi

"What?" asked Hinata

"I can tell your chakra level is low and if they sealed those demons into rings then whoever got those will be on their way to get us sooner rather than later." stated Kakashi "And we can't stand up to the power of two demon lords."

"Fine." growled Hinata

"You can't go anywhere." said Lee

"Watch us." said Kakashi as he ran though hand signs. "Chidori"

"We have seen that attack." said Konan

"You have never seen this." said Kakashi as he pumped even more chakra into his attack as the chidori glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly the light came so bright that filled that everyone had to close their eyes. When the light finally cleared Hinata and Kakashi were gone.

"We have to finish them." stated Lee

"No, we have what we want let them go." ordered Konan "Madara will take care of them later."

Screams from Sasuke reached up to where Karin where doing battle with Sakura. It wasn't even funny how much Sakura was winning, she didn't have to go into sage mode and yet she was beating Karin up. It was clear to Sakura that Karin had little close up combat and it showed, she tried to tail whip Sakura only to explosive her unprotected back to one of Sakura's many punches and stables. Karin's blood was pooling in different spots all over the battlefield.

"This ends now." stated Karin as she backed away from Sakura.

"How, you lost your fangs and without your crossbow you can't hit me at range." stated Sakura as she watched some of Karin's blood flow down her scaly face.

"I am Karin Uchiha and I will kill you." said Karin as she raised her hand toward the still thundering sky "With one of my husband's attacks prepare to face the force of lighting prepare for Kirin."

Down below the statue of Madara Uchiha was fast sinking to the bottom of the lake, when out of that lake appeared a fox's face.

"That was close." said Naruto as he swam to the nearby coast. As he walked onto the stony coast water stuck to his blonde fur as he looked at his broken arm. "Sakura-chan will probably yell at me for this later but no time to waste."

With that he snapped the bone back into position.

"Now where are you, you snake?" asked Naruto as he looked around the surface of the water. _"He had to dive below the water like I did. If only I didn't use my last chakra seal to mark the spot for the transport, then I wouldn't smell like a wet fox."_

"Here I am dead last and since you didn't use your father's justu to escape I am guessing you can't anymore. said Sasuke as he popped out of the water hand raised "Now try to dodge this attack._ KIRIN SCRAM!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he waited for the attack to happen but nothing came, instead a single spark of lighting went off in Sasuke's hand before disappearing.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto

"What?" asked Sasuke as he looked toward the sky "There should be enoth lighting to do my attack."

That is when both of them noticed a large Karin forming over the spot where their wives where battling.

"_Sakura." _thought Naruto as his heart stopped at the thought of his wife facing that attack.

"Karin you fucking idiot, you took all the lighting now I can't do my attack." hissed Sasuke

Above their heads Sakura watched as lighting danced around Karin, the ground itself shock as what looked like a lighting dragon filled the sky.

"Now it is time for you to die." stated Karin

"I don't think so." said Sasuke as she started to run though hand signs. _"Naruto-kun told me not to use this but I have no real choice."_

Karin eyes widened as the rain around Sakura started to spin around faster and faster until a large ball of water formed in her hands. It started to spin so fast that a hissing sound filled the air, the ball just got bigger and bigger until it stopped growing and just increased spread. Red demon chakra began to turn the ball of blue chakra laced water a deep shade of red as it finished forming

"Take this!" yelled Karin as she sent the kirin attack flying toward Sakura.

"Demon Water style, Rasenshuriken!" yelled Sakura as she launched her own attack right at Kirin.

A massive explosion filled the air as the two massive attacks hit each other.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he looked for any sign of her as the massive explosion gave way. Finally he noticed Sakura standing on the ledge, a little bit of blood running down her arm but other than that she seemed fine.

NARUTO-KUN WATCH OUT!" yelled Sakura as Naruto looked to see Sasuke charging forward with a chidori in one hand and his poisoned tip fangs out. Naruto instantly reacted by grabbing Sasuke's mouth so that he couldn't bite down and inject deadly venom into his body. However that meant the chidori got him in his side, just below the rib cage. The two old friends looked at each other as Naruto read Sasuke's eyes he could tell that Sasuke thought he had won with that blow to his side but that was far from the true.

"You can't escape me now Sasuke." said Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened as another Naruto appeared above him, with a giant red rasengan in his hands. "You may have hit a none vital spot but now my clone will get you."

Sasuke tried to back away only to realized that Naruto was holding on to him.

"DEMON FOX GAINT RASENGAN!" yelled the clone Naruto as the rasengan hit Sasuke square on the top of his head. The blast sent both of them flying in different directions. Naruto landed face down on top of the water slowly he started to change back to his normal human body all the while holding his bleeding side. He could already feel the heal property of his demon chakra going to work. He looked up to see Sasuke had survived the blast and was also back in his human form. However blood was pouring down the front of his face.

"_I just need to finish this." _thought Naruto

Elsewhere the Kyuubi and his forces had just meat with Hache Hi in the center of the battlefield.

"Lord Kyuubi I have news." reported an aid

"What?" asked Kyuubi

"Sir, I hate to report but the majority of enemy have slipped though our paws." reported the aid as the Kyuubi looked down "However we have killed a lot of the enemy."

"How are our numbers?" asked Kyuubi

"Too early to tell but it will be high." said the aid

"Alright, begin to clean the battlefield of our wounded and dead." ordered the Kyuubi

On the battlefield of the Valley of the End Karin flung backwards into a stone cliff side, her sage form body was being tossed around with easy by Sakura.

"You know I really thought you would be harder." said Sakura as Karin looked at her, blood was running down her face from where Sakura had defanged her. "What did you do during the years of training."

"If I had my crossbow I would be kicking your ass, Namikaze." Snapped Karin

"So your just a long range type?" asked Sakura as she pulled a kunai out of her pouch "You shouldn't have putt all your training into one field, it leaves you valuable to any other form of attacks."

"And your training and your life is just perfect isn't it?" asked Karin as in her weakened state she changed back into her human form before falling to her knees. As the rain keep falling.

"No life is totally perfect but my life with Naruto-kun is move then I can ever dream of." said Sakura as a knife came out of her wrist guard "And when this war ends I will spend the rest of my life with him. I don't like killing people when I don't have too but you are just too dangerous to live. I may have beaten you but if you went against a normal jonnin they would be killed."

"Please, let me go. I will not fight against you anymore" said Karin as she looked into Sakura's eyes, blood from Sakura's arm wound ran down her arm and to the very tip of her arm blade.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Sakura as she held the tip of the blade cut a little bit of Karin's skin.

"As a mother would you really take away another mother from her son?" asked Karin

"I am not a mother." stated Sakura

"Not yet, I can sense chakra and you have two extra sources within you." said Karin as Sakura's eyes widened "You are carrying twine babies Sakura Namikaze. Would you like it if someone took you away from them after they were born."

"_Kids…could I really be pregnant? With twines? Naruto-kun and mine kids." _thought Sakura as she started to lower her blade.

"That is right Sakura, the mothers can let each other be." Said Karin as suddenly Sakura's eyes became demon silted again and the blade came up again.

"You are a snake…." growled Sakura "Did you really think I would fall for that trick of yours."

"It isn't a trick." stated Karin

"Even if it isn't would you show me the same mercy?" asked Sakura as Karin tried to say she would but she could tell she couldn't get that lie past Sakura. "Somehow I drought it."

"Please don't." said Karin "My boy needs his mother."

"Your right, but we are both ninjas and demon summoners we choose this life of battles and in this case you lose." said Sakura as he blade went though Karin's neck cutting off the spin from the body. For a moment Karin was still alive but couldn't move anything, she just looked at Sakura pleading with her to fix the wound even though it was impossible even for Sakura. Sakura ripped the blade out the side of the neck cutting the major veins killing Karin instantly.

Down below them Sasuke fell back to his knees across from him Naruto was also on his knees, both where bleeding from multiple wounds all over their body. Slowly Naruto stood up and began to walk toward Sasuke a blood stained kunai was in his hands.

"It's over." said Naruto as Sasuke looked up toward his enemy. "I will end it now."

"I don't think so." said a new voice as Sasuke disappeared. Naruto looked around to see a man dressed in purple shirt holding barley standing Sasuke up. "I may not like the bitch Karin but Sasuke is useful and his master wants him."

"I will not run." said Sasuke

"Orders from above….besides, live to fight another day." stated Suigetsu as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Fine, but know this Naruto I will end you sooner rather than later." stated Sasuke as he and Suigetsu disappeared.

"You are going nowhere." stated Naruto as he tried to do the thunder god technique only to fall back to the ground from lack of chakra.

"Naruto-kun.!" yelled Sakura as she dropped down from above landing beside her husband just as his chakra began to give out and he began to sink down into the water. She quickly grapped Naruto's arm placing it over her shoulder and began to lift him back up to his feet "There…there I got you."

"Sa….kur….a-…..chan…." said Naruto as he breathed as so heavily that Sakura worried that he would hyperventilate.

"Save your strength Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed her own hand on Naruto's wound to help speed up the healing process

"We can't let Sasuke get away we need to end this." said Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you are in no shape to go anywhere except a hospital." ordered Sakura in her doctor's voice, a voice Naruto knew to obey. "We killed one snake today, and we will kill the other one another day."

"Alright." said Naruto as Sakura started to lead him out of the valley as the sky above them finally cleared the storm passed.

Miles away on the battlefield Kyuubi, Hache Hi and the Kages of the different ninja nations stood over the remains of several demons and humans alike. In the distance the retreating army of the snakes and sharks where going over the mountains into Earth country.

"Why aren't you going after them?" asked Tsunade

"Take a look, the center is retreating fast then the outside edges." said Hache Hi

"So?" asked Choji

"That means it's a trap." said Tsunade as she mentally slapped herself for not seeing it before. "We attack the center gives ground while the wings stay strong, we push deeper and deeper in and then they close the end trapping us."

"Correct, we are also too weakened to go after them right now." said Kyuubi

"Will they go back to the demon world and leave us alone?" asked Ino

"No, they will establish a ground base here and then rest while they build up their forces." stated Hache Hi "The first battle may be over with our victory but the war has just begun."

An hour later at the village hidden in the Earth, Hiashi Hyuuga sat at the patio of his new house eating a late lunch. So far everything was going great, he was now head of the council and his clan had already begun taking over key position in government and business. The only thing that he really missed about the Leaf was without the lower clan he didn't have as many trained servants. However thanks to a large poor class in the village he had the servants, it just took time to train them in the proper way to do things.

"Father." said Hanabi as she walked onto the patio

"Hanabi why aren't you wearing your new headband?" asked Hiashi "You are a ninja of the rock and you will act like one."

"Father, I will never be a ninja of this village." stated Hanabi as Haishi stood up and glared at her daughter.

"You are never to say that again." stated Haishi "You are to serve the clan."

"You put the clan before the village." stated Hanabi

"Always." stated Hiashi "Besides you will change your mind once you meat your future husband."

"What?" asked Hanabi

"I am currently arranging your wedding to the son of the former council head, he will provide an excellent alley." said Haishi as suddenly the ground started to shake. "What is going on?"

"Take a look." said Hanabi as Haishi looked off the patio to see a demon horde coming over the mountains. Haishi just stood there looking at the demons coming toward the village as alarms filled the air. "Looks like you just caused us certain death."

**Well I hope you liked this extra long chapter, this is a huge week for me inculding multiple tests and papers so I will be slow in my next update but you do have a lot to read in this one. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 Return to the Leaf**

The sun was just going down after a day of battle, many of the Leaf Ninjas along with most of the others had already started back home however not all of them. Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she sat down on the ground, her body was sourer then it had been in years if ever.

"How are you doing?" asked Jiriaya as he sat down beside his old teammate.

"I have been better." said Tsunade as a horse drawn chart full to the brim with dead Leaf ninjas went by. "I am just wounding how I am going to explain all this to the villagers."

"It is a war." said Jiriaya

"Ya, and we suffered over 50% casualty rate just from this battle." said Tsunade as she moved some of her dirty hair behind her ears.

"It is better than having the village get destroyed." said Jiriaya as another cart full of dead passed them.

"Try telling that to the families and loved ones of those who died." said Tsunade

"I am not saying it will be easy." said Jiriaya "So how did your student handle herself?"

"Very good." said Tsunade as she looked toward where Ino and Choji where. Both of them where sitting beside each other both still dressed in their bloody clothes. Ino was resting her head on Choji's shoulder as he rested his on top of her head. "Any sign of Sakura and Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi just got a report saying they are both alive and on their way back." said Jiriaya as Tsunade nodded her head. "Also I am assuming you heard about the Akatsuki?"

"How we walked right into their trap and now they have the power of two nine tailed beast plus a large part of the scorpion army?" asked Tsunade as Jiraiya nodded his head "Ya, I heard."

"From what I can understand they still are not as strong as either side in this war but it is close." said Jiriaya

"We went from having a two sided war to having a three way war." said Tsunade

"So it would seem." said Jiraiya as he pulled a hip flask out. "Want some?"

"Sure." said Tsunade as she quickly took it and took a deep drink only for her eyes to widen the moment the liquid touched her lips.

"Water?" asked Tsunade as her old teammate grinned "You store water in a hip flask?"

"Don't tell the younger generation, it is fun to tell them I can beat them up while I am drunk." said Jiriaya with a small laugh possibly the first either of them had heard all day.

"I guess but I think the younger generation would beat the crap out of us now." said Tsunade

"Your right." said Jiriaya as he took his hip flask back and downed some cold water. "When it comes to Naruto and his group but we can still take on the average ninja."

"The average ninja? Is there anything as an average ninja?" asked Tsunade "In our generation we where the best of the best the sannin, in this generation there are dozens of ninjas that could beat us even in our prime, I think the average ninja is a lie and that each generation just gets stronger."

"Wow…you sounded so much like sensei right there it was scary." said Jiriaya as both of them laughed a bit.

"Ya, I guess I did." said Tsunade before snapping back to reality "Alright, Jiriaya I want you to make sure all our dead are cleared from the battlefield and returned home."

"I will do as you wish Lord Hokage." said Jiriaya as he stood up and bowed to Tsunade causing her to glare at him.

It took a day to reach the village however word had gotten back to the Leaf about how bloody the battle had been. Large crowds had gathered by the gate waiting for the wounded and the dead to come through the gate.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we are almost at the gate." said Sakura as she looked at her husband who was lying on a stretcher being carried by two ANBU ninjas.

"I can walk." said Naruto as he leaned up to stand up only to get pushed back down by Sakura.

"I know you can walk but, your chakra level is still low and add to the fact that your chidori wound is still raw." said Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto as they crossed into the village. As the march of wounded and dead crossed into the village many people started to cry as they saw their loved ones return in body bags.

"IT IS ALL THE DEMONS FAULT!" yelled an unknown voice in the crowed of people

"_Stupid fucking idiots, don't they see that they would all be dead if we haven't fought them." _thought Sakura as they pushed into the village toward the main hospital.

Already at the hospital Shikamaru Nara finally opened his eyes, he had to blink a few times as the eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"Shikamaru your awake?" cried Temari as her face appeared in the light.

"Please don't tell me you died too?" asked Shikamaru

"No neither one of us are dead." said Temari as the light started to dime.

"How did that happen? I was bitten?" asked Shikamaru

"Sakura was able to control the flow of the venom to a single spot on your body." said Temari "However we had to cut that part off."

"Which part?" asked Shikamaru

"I am so sorry, it was the only way." said Temari "I cut off your pinky finger."

"That is all?" asked Shikamaru

"That is all?" yelled Temari "I thought you would be upset with me?"

"It is only a pinky finger, in the grand plan it isn't that big of a deal." said Shikamaru as he raised his hands to his face and saw that he was missing his right pinky finger "I mean it hurts like a bitch but it is better than not feeling anything at all."

"Thank God, I thought you wouldn't forgive me." said Temari

"Temari-chan I would have forgiven you if you had cut off my entire arm." said Shikamaru before he kissed his wife's lips. "Now did we win?"

"In a way, we surveyed heavy casualties but none of our close friends died." said Temari "They escaped but we killed a lot of them but it seems that the Rain village was controlled by the Akatsuki.

"So it was a trap for us too?" asked Shikamaru as he sat up in bed.

"Ya." said Temari only to push him back down "Now rest and in the morning we will talk about what all happened."

"Alright." said Shikamaru as he lied back down.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Tsunade sat doing paperwork, it was the worst paperwork she had ever done. Sending letters to those with loved ones who had lost people on the battlefield. A knock at the door caused Tsunade to look up from the paper work.

"Enter." said Tsunade as the door opened as Hinata and Kiba entered her office.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Kiba

"Ya, I know you two just got back from the battlefield but I have a mission for you." said Tsunade

"We did just get back today." said Kiba

"I know but we just got reports saying the Rock village is gone and people coming out of the Earth country. I need you three to try to find a group of these people and find out if these reports are true." said Tsunade

"Three?" asked Kiba

"Behind us against the wall." stated Hinata as Kiba turned to see a man dressed in a dark gray coat with sunglass on his face.

"Shino long time no see." said Kiba

"Yes, it has been a long time." said the bug master, Shino

"I thought you would enjoy heading out together on an old style search mission." said Tsunade "Also I would send another team but if they come in contact with demons they would be killed."

"Not us, I can summon the few lions we have left into battle." said Hinata

"Correct, you are the safest to send out." said Tsunade "And I don't want to sign any more death notices."

The hours seam to pass so slowly to Sakura as she was sat in a chair by Naruto's hospital bed, night had already fallen and Naruto was asleep. She knew deep down he didn't need to be in the hospital, his side was healing well and his chakra was up to safe leaves but she still wanted him to stay tonight in the hospital. A knock at the door caused Sakura to snap awake as the door slowly opened.

"Mom?" asked Sakura as Rin Haruno entered the room.

"Came to see how my daughter and son-in-law are doing." said Rin

"I have been better." said Sakura as she stretched her neck. "I only had a few cuts and some chakra extraction, not much."

"I know, but how are you doing mentally?" asked Rin

"I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about Karin, the woman I killed." said Sakura "I mean I don't like killing but I have done it before? So why is this one drying me up the wall."

"Did she say something?" asked Rin

"She begged for mercy because she was a mother and she claimed that I was pregnant." Said Sakura

"Are you?" asked Rin

"I did an over the counter test and it came back negative so no." said Sakura "It was all a lie, Karin just wanted to live so that she could kill us later."

"Still that answer doesn't sit with you." said a new voice as Katara appeared in the room.

"Katara I thought Kyuubi had assigned you to be part of the home village defense." said Sakura

"Well the battle is over now so I came to see how you all were doing." said Katara as the demon fox sat by the window. "That answer doesn't fit with you?"

"No, it doesn't." added Sakura "Maybe it has something to do with wanted to start a family, to be a mother. For Naruto-kun and I to have a whole family."

"Vixens around your age normal do start their families about now." added Katara "Well I should say 22-28 million years old is when most vixens have pups, which would translate to 22-28 years old for you humans."

"I had you when I was 25. That is only three years older then you." said Rin "And the only reason why we waited was because of the war and getting all the money we needed to make sure you had everything you needed."

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves." said Sakura "It doesn't matter, the test came back negative so I am not pregnant."

"How did this Karin say she knew you where child?" asked Katara

"She said she could sense two extra chakra sources within me." said Sakura

"Two?" asked Rin

"Ya, she tried to say I was carrying twines." said Sakura with a laugh. "Twines are rare to have."

"Sakura our family does have a history of twines, your uncles who died in the war where twins and your great grandmother had three sets of twins." said Rin as Sakura's eyes widened "In fact my mom always laughed and joked to me about how I was the first one of our family not to have twines."

"Sakura hold still." ordered Katara as she walked forward and placed one of her tails on Sakura's stomach.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura

"It is a simply justu we foxes have to find out if we are with child." said Katara as chakra began to glow around Katara's tail. "It allows the detection of even the weakest chakra sources."

"How come I don't know it, I read most of your medical justu scrolls?" asked Sakura

"It isn't a real medical justu, it is more like something a mother fox teaches her female pups when they grow up. Like how you humans teach kids about safe sex." said Katara as she closed her eyes "There it is."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Karin wasn't lying you are carrying two young children within you." said Katara as Sakura's and her mom's eyes widened.

"But the test." said Sakura

"It must have been too early, the chakra networks are just forming." said Katara

"How many weeks along is that?" asked Rin

"Less than two." said Katara "Congratulation Sakura."

"Wow…just wow." said Sakura with a smile

"Congratulation dear and don't worry you and Naruto will make great parents." said Rin "And I will be there to help you two out all the way."

"Thanks mom." said Sakura as she started to think about how Naruto would react to the news. Her smile soon turned to a frown.

"What is it?" asked Rin surprised that her daughter wasn't smiling.

"I just realized that if Karin was telling the truth about me being pregnant then she was telling the truth about having a young son." said Sakura as she ran her hands though her hair "I just killed his mother."

Across the world in the burning remains of the Rock village Sasuke lied on a bed in the remains of the Rock hospital. A team of medical snakes where treating his wounds, beside him sound asleep in a small crib was his son unaware that his mom was dead.

"So Seamus what are we to do?" asked Niko as he stood beside the Lord of demon snakes.

"We clear this village out and make it a frontline base for our victory over our enemy." said Seamus "We are lucky we are equal in strength to the foxes, wolves and what remains of the lions. With the Akatsuki out there as a third weaker force."

"They will not attack us because that will leave them open to the Akatsuki and if they attack the Akatsuki first they will be weakened and we can strike." said Niko

"Yes, that means we all wait." hissed Seamus "And we can replace our power faster then they can."

"Can we get a new summoner?" asked Niko "To replace Karin?"

"No, the code states that during war a demon summoner cannot be replaced until ten years have passed." said Seamus

"That is too bad." said Nye "Do you want to grab something to eat, the chiefs can sure cook these humans good."

"Very well." said Seamus as he slithered away.

Along the Earth and Fire country boarder a small group of people moved though the underbrush on their way to the Leaf.

"Come one we have to get moving." said Hanabi as she scanned the area for any demons. "We may have crossed back into fire country but they can still attack us."

"For all we know every village has fallen to those demons." stated a young chunin one of the few rock ninjas to make it out of the village before the fall.

"We will not know until we get there, besides where else where we go?" asked Hanabi

"Just go to the Leaf." said one of the badly wounded ninjas.

"Father, we have no idea what they would do to you." said the first ninja

"It's alright, I deserve whatever punishment they give me." said the chunin's father

"Alright, we should be there in a day or two depending on how we move."

** I hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't as long as the super chapter last time. Now Sakura knows for sure that she is pregnant and that there are survivors from the Earth Nation heading toward the Leaf. While I know not much happened this chapter, it is setting the groundwork for things to come in the next few chapters so I hope you understand. Thanks Wilkins75**

**PS ****With this chapter, the Black Fox becomes the Longest story I have ever writen. (By word count not Chapters)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 Long Time No See**

The sun was just coming up over the Leaf as Sakura stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of her husband's hospital room. Thanks to her mother's advise she wake Naruto up right away and tell him.

**Flashback**

"Congratulation Sakura." said Rin as she hugged her daughter

"Thanks mom." said Sakura "I just can't wait to tell Naruto-kun."

'Just wait until he wakes up and you get home." Said Rin

"Why?" asked Sakura as her mom smiled

"Let's just say men, in general don't really know what is happening when they first wake up." said Rin

**Flashback**

Rin Haruno sat on the toilet seat of her and her husband's new house. She was looking at the pregnancy test just waiting for the results to come in. Finally a mark appeared on the small screen. Instantly Rin grabbed the box to double check the mark. After double checking the mark she threw the bathroom door open and jumped on the bed causing her sleeping husband to jump awake.

"What is going on?" asked Kane Haruno as he reached for a kunai he had stored inside the nightstand only to pull out a book.

"Kane, calm down." said Rin

"Rin, I love you to death but it is six in the morning and I had have been out in the field for a week. I want to sleep in" said Kane as he lied back down placing his head into the pillow as he dropped the box on the floor.

Rin rolled her eyes at her husband, he wasn't a morning person like she was but then again spending a week on the battlefield would make anyone want to sleep in.

"Kane-kun." whispered Rin as she leaned forward to reach his ear, moving aside some of his bright red hair with her breath. "You are going to be a father."

"That is good." yawned Kane into his pillow as Rin leaned back up and waited.

"_Three…two…one." _thought Rin as suddenly her husband's eyes snapped wide opened as he sat up and looked at his wife.

"What?" asked Kane as he looked into his wife's green eyes with his own green eyes. Their best friends Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki always joked that they were made for each other just because their eyes matched.

"You are going to be a father." said Rin with a smile

"A father?" asked Kane

"Ya a father." said Rin as she looked into Kane's eyes trying to understand what his wife said.

"Wow." Said Kane as he reached for the phone. "I have to call Minato."

"He will not be back until after midnight today." explained Rin

**End flashback**

"Your father didn't understand what I was saying at first when I tried to tell him when he first woke up." said Rin with a smile "I am just telling you not to make my mistake."

"Thanks mom." said Sakura "But how should I tell him?"

"When you feel it is right." said Rin

**End Flashback**

Sakura stood before the bathroom mirror. She moved to the side and slowly pulled up the front of the shirt to show her toned stomach from years of training.

"_It's hard to believe that I am pregnant." _thought Sakura

"_With twins." _added Inner Sakura

"_That will be rough." _said Sakura as she looked back at the sleeping Naruto _"However we will find a way."_

Meanwhile out in the country side Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"You know this reminds of all those missions we did as kids." said Kiba

"Yes, it has been way too long since the three of us have been together." said Shino

"How are you and your girlfriend Kat doing?" asked Hinata

"She is doing good." said Shino

"She runs some sort of flower shop right?" asked Kiba

"Herbs not flowers, her family supplies a lot of the medical herb for the Leaf hospital." corrected Hinata

"My mistake." said Kiba

"An honest mistake, you have been busy and my love life isn't high on your priority list." said Shino

"Ya, maybe once this is all over we can have dinner together." said Hinata

"I will ask if she wants to do that." said Shino as they moved closer and closer to the boarder area.

"It's good to be home." said Naruto as he and Sakura walk into their home. Sakura was struggling to hold off to tell him. They had left the hospital only a few minutes ago, Naruto had offered to use the thunder god technique to transport the two of them home, however Sakura had put a stop to that saying he needed to save his chakra. While they walked a few people glared at them, a few even whispered words of hate under their breath. Thanks to their demon hearing they could still hear everything they said.

"Naruto-kun why don't you sit down and I will get you something to drink." Said Sakura

"I can't do that Sakura I need to see the old hag and start planning our next move." Said Naruto before Sakura pushed him down onto the couch.

"Naruto-kun everyone will be their tomorrow for a meeting." explained Sakura as she went to get two glasses of water. She gave one to Naruto and kept one for herself as they both sat down on the couch. Naruto kicked off his shoes before placing his feet on the glass coffee table. Normally Sakura would complain about that but at the moment she didn't care. She had placed her head on the soft spot on Naruto's neck. Naruto leaned over and placed an arm around his wife as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I am so glad to be home." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath from Sakura's hair. The smell of her strawberry scented shampoo always calmed him down. For a moment Sakura didn't say anything as she thought about how she was going to say it.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she looked up toward Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Ya?" asked Naruto

"You are going to be a father." Said Sakura as Naruto blinked for a second before his eyes widened.

"A….father?" asked Naruto

"Yes, a father." said Sakura again as she guided his hand to her stomach.

"Wow." said Naruto

"That is what I said." said Sakura as the two of them kissed. "I knew we wanted to wait until the war was over."

"Who cares." said Naruto "How did you find out?"

"Karin actually told me." said Sakura as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She was begging for her life and said that as a mother I should spare her, so that she can be with her son. At first I didn't believe her because she is a snake but Katara used some justu to detect two new chakra networks in me."

"Two?" asked Naruto

"Twins." Said Sakura with a smile as Naruto's eyes widened again before he passed out. At first Sakura was worried but after checking is vitals and making sure he was ok, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Wow…you can fight demons but you pass out the moment you found out you are going to be a father to twins."

Meanwhile out in the forest near the rock fire country boarder the small group lead by Hanabi moved ever more slowly.

"We need to keep going." said Hanabi

"We need to rest." said the genin "My father is wounded."

"Isn't the wound healing?" asked Hanabi as she looked toward a nurse who had escaped the fall.

"No, if anything it is getting worst." stated the nurse

"Fine we will rest for a bit." stated Hanabi as the group sat down by a river.

Back in the Leaf Naruto had finally regained consciousness.

"Twins." said Naruto for like the hundredth times.

"We can't be totally sure but yes, in just under nine months you and I will have twine kids to look after." Said Sakura

"Wow this is just wonderful…Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he kissed her lips again. However a knock at the door caused Sakura to walk away from her still husband. After looking though the door hole she quickly opened it as her mother walked through the door.

"I thought you two may want some food." said Rin with a smile as she held up a large bag full of homemade food.

"Mom…I told him so you can stop pretending that is your only reason for being here." said Sakura with a grin as her mother placed the food on the table.

"Great now, I can finally tell my friends that I will be a grandmother." said Rin

"Never thought you would be happy about being a grandma, mom?" asked Sakura as she took her place at the table as Naruto followed suit.

"Well, on some levels it is a sign of me getting old however it also means I can spoil the kids and you two will have to deal with them." said Rin with an evil grin that caught her daughter and Naruto off guard. "Calm down, I am only messing you. It is the same thing my mother did with me."

"I see." said Sakura as she forced a laugh as her mom started to hand out the freshly made food.

Later that night the refugees from the Earth moved toward the Leaf.

"How long until we reach the Leaf?" asked the young Chunin as they pushed through the woods. They couldn't risk the roads because of fear of demons.

"Sooner than you think." said a voice as the knife appeared at his neck out of now where. "Who are you?"

"I am Kael." said the Chunin "Who are you?"

"She is my sister." said Hanabi as she walked out of a bush. "And you knew full well I was here."

"So what if I did, in a time of war we have to be as careful as possible." said Hinata as she lowered her blade from the young chunin's neck. "So the reports are true the rock is gone?"

"Ya, we got freaked blown off the face of the world by those damn demons." snapped Kael

"I am a demon summoner so watch your tongue, not all demons are bad." stated Hinata

"How about the Leaf?" asked Hanabi "Is it still there?"

"Of course it is." said Kiba as he Shino and Akamaru appeared

"After the battle the enemy retreated into your nation and attack it." stated Shino "The other nations are still fine."

"That is good." said Hanabi

"Good, because of you all our village is gone." stated Kael

"Your village choice not to fight so it isn't our fault it got attacked." stated Shino

"Still it is because of your damn Namikaze that the war started." said Kael

"This conflict is older than the human race itself; Naruto had nothing to do with it." explained Hinata "And just your village hates Namikaze doesn't mean you can blame them for everything."

"Watch me." said Kael as Hinata rolled her eyes but something was off about this kid. Apart from his eyes black and the black lines under his eyes he seemed like taller version Kiba when he was 12. However brown hair wasn't that oncoming and their where reports from the Great Ninja War that some captured leaf ninjas where rapped by the members of the Rock in order to gain access to bloodline traits. _"Maybe this kid is related to the clan by that."_

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Hanabi

"It's up to the Hokage." said Kiba as he looked at the maybe half dozen ninjas and the dozen civilians who where in front of him. "However I see no real reason why you can't stay. The only problem may come with the ninjas."

"We will take our chances." said Hanabi

"I am assuming Father is dead?" asked Hinata as she crossed her arms and looked at her younger sister.

"Ya, he died running away from the demons." said Hanabi as Hinata smiled.

"That is too good for him." said Hinata

"That is your father." snapped the young Chunin Kael

"You never meet my son of a bitch father." said Hinata

"Haishi was a son of a bitch." said another voice as another figure stood up, his feet barley able to hold him up as he moved forward. Even on shaking feet he was tall, maybe 6 feet tall with a rock ANBU uniform on, his broken mask hung by his side. His upper right chest was covered with a blood soaked wrapping. His wild dark brown hair went down to his neck, even Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed the two thin red lines under each eyes.

"_My God it can't be." _thought Hinata as her husband's eyes narrowed.

"Hello." said the man

"You son of a bitch." snapped Kiba as he charged forward slamming the man into a tree before pinning him with his arm.

"Long time no see Kiba." said the man as Kiba glared into at the man, his eyes filled with hate.

"Leave him alone." snapped Kael

"Stay out of this kid." snapped Kiba back as he pushed the kid away.

"Stay out of this Kael." said the man

"Yes, father." said Kael as Kiba's eyes widened as he pushed him harder against a tree.

"It isn't bad enough that you left your village, your clan and your family but you had to create a new family to replace us." snapped Kiba

"What is going on?" asked Shino as he looked at Hinata

"Shino, that is Kadin Inuzuka." said Hinata "Kiba's father, the one that left the Leaf village when Kiba was only six years old."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise I had at the end. I have some news do to finals week starting on Wednesday I will likely not update again until after Thanksgiving. I will try to update but school comes first. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 Pain**

"Kiba I do not except you to understand but." started Kadin Inuzuka as his son Kiba held him tight against a tree, his elbow on his throat.

"I was fucking six years old Hana was ten when you abound us." snapped Kiba "I should fucking you kill you."

"Kiba-kun it will not matter." said Hinata as she grabbed her husband's shoulder."When where you stung."

"On my way out of the village two days ago, it was a small silver scorpion thing." said Kadin

"A Silber." said Hinata

"A what?" asked Kael

"It is a rare type of scorpion, instead of the normal fast venom it carries a slow venom that that slowly shuts down every muscle in the body." said Hinata "It best used in interrogation, the victim is stung and questioned as their body begins to shut down. If they don't get the answer they want they wait until the last moment and give the anti-toxin."

"So give him the anti-toxin." stated Kael

"Doesn't matter the anti-toxin needs to be delivered within 30 hours of being stung." Said Hinata as she looked into Kadin's eyes "You will die anytime within the next 24 hours, sorry."

"Well that sucks." said Kadin

"I am personally amazed that you are still able to stand." said Hinata "Most people wouldn't be able to stand by now."

"I am a tough beside." said Kadin

"We are maybe 6 hours away from the Leaf at top speed." said Kiba "Maybe Sakura and the other medics can do something."

"I am sorry Kiba-kun but the toxin should have reached his bone marrow by now and that means in if they clean the blood of the toxins it will just come back." Said Hinata "I don't think there is anything they can do apart from easing the pain as he dies."

"Looks like you will see me die after all." said Kadin

"I don't care if you live or die, I just want to watch mom tear you a new one." snapped Kiba as Kadin eyes widened.

"Listen can I explain why I left?" asked Kadin

"You left because you couldn't stand having mom compare you to Minato Namikaze." said Kiba

"How do you know?" asked Kadin

"Tsume told me and I told my husband." said Hinata

"Ah, you are married to my big boy here." said Kadin as Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"Big boy?" asked Kiba "You used to call me your little boy."

"You are my oldest son." said Kadin

"Well you are older than Kael." said Kadin as Kiba eyed his apparent younger brother.

"Not only did you start a new family but you named your replacement son after grandpa K?" asked Kiba "Until he died when I was ten he pretty much raised me after you ran out."

"Listen Kiba, I wanted to take you and your sister with me but I knew you would have a better life with the rest of clan." said Kadin

"I would have had a better life if my father didn't run out." snapped Kiba

"Imagine spending everyday of your married life knowing that your wife loved another man." snapped Kadin "Could you stand that, could you have stood there and listened day after day to your wife, the woman you loved talk about another man. A dead man saying how nothing I did could ever live up to him."

"You had a family and you just ran off." snapped Kiba as she pushed Kadin into the tree before letting go. Kadin fell to the ground at the base of the tree "You are no father you are a piece of shit."

"Kiba." said Hinata as her husband pushed past her.

"Hinata you hate your father for doing everything he did, however at least you had a father around. My father abandoned me and for that I will never forgive him." said Kiba "And then replaced us."

"I understand your upset and I wouldn't forgive him too but we have to get them to the Leaf." said Hinata "There you can talk about it with your family, because like it or not Kael is your brother, a member of our clan he is family and once your father dies we will have to care for him."

"Why?" asked Kiba as he looked at the genin.

"He is a member of the Inuzuka pack, and pack members never abandon each other." said Hinata "Don't do what your father did and abandon a member of your family."

"Alright." said Kiba "I will let the clan council decide his fate."

A few hours later Sakura lied in bed with her husband, she could feel her husband's breath on the back of her neck as he slept even as his arms where wrapped around her holding her close. She should be sleeping but her mind just couldn't find any rest. Her mind was filled with so many questions, what their kids would be like, however the most heavy on her mind was the most important. Would she make a good mother, she loved caring for kids at the hospital but raising kids was very different then treating their small wounds. Then there was the villagers thought Sakura as she moved her hand down to her stomach as if protecting her two unborn children. Naruto had always worried about the villagers and for a while Sakura loved it when Naruto would worry about their future kids. However now she was worrying about it too. She didn't want to their children to experience the hate of the village even as with a loving family at home.

"You thinking about them too aren't you?" whispered Naruto suddenly as one of his hands moved off her hip to her hand. Their fingers wrapped up.

"Ya." said Sakura "I am just worried about messing up."

Naruto chuckled a bit.

"What?" asked Sakura

"It is just you sound like mother right there." said Naruto as he pushed his face deeper into Sakura's hair "Besides you will be a great mother, I am worried about me."

"I wasn't worried about you, you will make a great father." said Sakura

"I wish I had your convinced in me, I have never had a father so I don't know how a father is suppose to act. I never had a family growing up." said Naruto

"You will be a great Dad Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Just like you will be a great mother." answered Naruto back "Now get some rest you have two kids growing in you."

"Alright." said Sakura

The sun was just coming up over the Leaf Village, Tsunade hadn't slept all night as she prepared for today. In a few short hours a massive memorial serverus would be held for everyone they had lost during the battle. Some members of the council had called to pull out of the war, however once reports from survives from the Rock came in. Reports of entire unites being oberaterated in an instant, of demons rounding up humans like cattle before killing them and eating them. They now knew that if they didn't fight alongside the demons the other demons would kill them all.

"Lady Tsunade.' said Shizune as she entered the room.

'Ya." said Tsunade

'Hinata's team has returned with some survives from Rock." said Shizune

"I see." said Tsunade

"Kiba's father is among them." said Shizune as Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Tsunade

"Kadin Inuzuka is back in the Leaf, however is wounded with a scorpion sting that Hinata says can't be cured." said Shizune as Tsunade looked down at her desk.

"I suppose it is for the best, Tsume would kill him anyhow." said Tsunade

Unknown to her just across the road at the main hospital Tsume Inuzuka along with her now married daughter stormed up a flight of stairs and though a pair of double doors until they reach Kiba and Hinata who were standing in front of a large piece of glass.

"Are you sure it is him?" asked Hana as she looked at her younger brother.

"Take a look." said Kiba as Hana looked into room on the other side of the glass. Standing there was Ino, Sakura and two other people she had never seen before working on her father. Sakura and Ino looked at each other before walking out of the room.

"How is he?" asked Kiba

"Sorry but there isn't anything we can do apart from making him confinable." said Ino

"He is my dad, you two are among the best medical ninjas in the world don't tell me you can't do anything." snapped Hana

"Hana." said Kiba as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder "If there is nothing they can do then there is nothing he can do."

"Don't make that son of a bitch conformable let him die as painfully as possible." said Tsume

"Mom…how can you say that, he is dad." said Hana

"He left us." said Tsume "I never understood how you could still care for him."

"He is dad, plain and simple." said Hana

"Glade I have someone on my side." said a new voice as Hana and Tsume turned around to see a young kid, in a blood stain chunin vest and a rock headband on his arm.

"Who is he?" asked Hana

"Dad's new son." said Kiba as Hana's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Hana

"That bastard started a new family." growled Tsume

"It isn't time to get angry." said Hinata

"Hinata's right, judging from how fast his organs are failing he has just over an hour maybe two." said Sakura "So why don't the five of you go in there and say your goodbyes."

"Forget that, I am going to go to the funeral of real Leaf ninjas not this ass hole." said Tsume as she turned to leave. "Kiba I will understand if you decide to stay. I will represent the clan at the funeral."

"Mom…please stay." said Hana as her mother walked away from her dyeing ex-husband.

"Let her go and be with your father." said Sakura

"Alright." said Hana

"He is awake and waiting for you all in there at anytime." said Ino as she stepped aside letting Kiba, Hinata, Hana and Keal enter the room. Ino closed the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming down forehead." said Ino the moment she closed the door.

"I am just sorry there isn't something I can do." said Sakura as the sound of bells started to fill the air.

"Sounds like the memorial service has begun." said Ino as they looked out the window as dark rain clouds hovered over the Leaf at that very moment a light rain started coming down in a light drizzle.

"_It is almost as if nature itself is crying like everyone else." _though Sakura as the rain started coming down harder as they entered one of the many changing rooms. They quickly changed into the traditional funeral arterial, black robes with a black waste band. They even had black headbands for the day which all ninjas where suppose to where on their foreheads.

"I hate funerals." said Ino as she tied back her hair.

"This isn't a funeral, it's a memorial the families will still have their own private funerals." said Sakura before she looked at the ground. "Like it really matters, some bodies where never recovered and they will never be."

"Whole unites where just whipped off the face of the Earth." said Ino "On a brighter note, are you happy to be back in the hospital?"

"Ya, I did." said Sakura "Even if it was only for this case."

"Maybe after the war you can come back." said Ino

"You just want to get out of doing paper work." said Sakura as the two of them walked out of the locker room and started down a toward the main lobby. As they passed by the pharmacy the pharmacist walked toward them.

"Ah, Mrs. Namikaze I got your prescriptions ready." said the pharmacist as Ino watching as Sakura took two villas of pills and quickly placed them into her pocket.

"Thanks." said Sakura as she walked away toward a grinning Ino. "What?"

"Those a prenatal supplement pills." Said Ino as Sakura rubbed her forehead "So that means you are pregnant and the second type of pill is used for when women are carrying multiple kids."

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you but ya." said Sakura with a smile.

"Congratulation forehead, how did Naruto take it?" asked Ino

"He did good until I told him about twines." said Sakura "Then he passed out."

"I think most man would." said Ino as they walked out into the rain to meet their husband's for the memorial servers.

Up in Kadin's hospital room an awkward silence filled the air.

"So isn't anyone going to stay anything?" asked Kadin as he forced himself up to a sitting position.

"It's just hard to know what to say dad." Said Hana with tears in her eyes "I mean we get you back but only for a little bit."

"Come here my big girl." said Kadin as Hana ran up and hugged her dying father. "I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." said Hana as Keal walked up and joined the hug.

"_Why don't you go up there." _thought Hinata as Kiba heard her in his head.

"_I still haven't forgiven him." _said Kiba back

"_You don't have time to forgive him, he will be dead soon. You are running out of time to spend with him." _said Hinata as Kiba finally joined the family hug.

Meanwhile Naruto held a black umbrella in his hands as he and Sakura stood in the rain near the main gate. All along the main road that lead from the main gate to the Hokage building where small tripods. On each of the tripods where photos of the people who they where loss during the battle. The tripods where side by side just so that they could fit them all in.

"_One thousand seven hundred and ten people lost." _thought Naruto as he looked into the eyes of the photo before him. He had never seen the young chunin before but his heart still hurt for her family. _"Just under half of our attacking force and a third of our total ninja force. That is more then we lost during the entire great ninja war." _

"_It will be alright Naruto-kun."_ thought Sakura as the two of them turned and headed down the road. It seemed like the whole village was out to honor the dead, everyone knew at least someone who had died so the entire village had come out today.

Back at the hospital things where not looking good for Kadin.

"I know it will be hard but I want to speak with Kiba alone for a little bit?" asked Kadin

"But dad." said Hana and Kael

"Don't worry I will stay around to say goodbye to you all, it is he and I have some issues to work out one on one." said Kadin

"Alright, we will be right outside." said Hana as she, Kael and Hinata left the room closing the sound proof door behind them.

"You want to talk to me." said Kiba as he crossed his arms.

"You may look like me but you have your mother's personality." said Kadin "That same fieriness and loyalty that made me fall in love with her is in you."

"If you loved her why did you leave?" asked Kiba "And why have a kid with another woman?"

"To answer your second question first, I meet someone and fell in love. Now unlike in your marriage, my first marriage was loveless." said Kadin "And after the death of the 4th Hokage, she couldn't stand the lost of her true love. Your mother started drinking way too much and when she got drunk she wasn't that nice."

"Are you saying Mom used to beat you up?" asked Kiba

"Ya." said Kadin "It wasn't that bad, I was stronger than her but I didn't want you kids to see your mother with a black eye even if it was in self defense. However physically and physically attack was too much for me to take."

"This doesn't make sense Mom doesn't drink." said Kiba

"She never drink in front of you or Hana." said Kadin "Maybe she sobered up after I left."

"If that is true you are a worst father then I thought, you abounded your family and left us with a drunk." said Kiba

"Maybe but your grandfather knew how to handle your mother better than me, he went through a period of being an alcoholic after his wife died." said Kadin "I knew him combined with the rest of the clan would make sure you would be safe."

"You know I can never forget you for walking out even if what you said is true." said Kiba

"You wouldn't be your mother's son if you didn't do that." said Kadin as he coughed a bit of blood as the heart monitor started to beep. "She said she would forgive slowly but remember forever."

"Dad?" asked Kiba as he stepped forward.

"You may want to get your siblings in here." said Kadin as more blood came out of his mouth "I will not be here for much longer."

As Kadin's final hour of life came closer to an end a group of ninjas gathered on top of the Hokage Building. Since so many people wanted to be there to listen to the Hokage's words in person however there was limited room. So council leaders and community leaders would gather there while the rest of the village gathers around the building to listen from loud speakers.

Slowly Tsunade dressed in her Hokage robes walked up to a small microphone to give her speech to the village.

"We are gathered here to honor the dead; we have all lost someone near and dear to our hearts. Whether it be a friend, family member or a lover we have lost them. They died fighting against an enemy unlike anything we have ever fought before. An enemy that destroyed the entire Rock village in less than a day, a nation that we fought on the battlefield for years to a standstill gone in an afternoon. These ninjas who fought and died on battlefield and those who keep on fighting are the only thing between us and a similar fate. So while we honor the dead who fell to defend not only their village but their homes and loved ones, we must honor those who keep on fighting for this war is far from over." said Tsunade "Now for a moment a silence for those who we have lost."

With that everyone lowered their heads as a dead silence came over the village, only the sounds of crying and the rain filled the air. Tsunade nodded her head toward a team of Jonnin, with that they rang a loud bell. The bell kept ringing one ring for each person lost the rain kept falling.

As the sound of the bell filled the air, Kiba looked over his dying father.

"Looks like this is the end folks." said Kadin as the heart rate slowed down and the monitor showed it. The venom was shutting down his organs and brought him closer to death. "I am just glad I get to go out seeing my three kids."

"Dad." cried Hana

"Everyone has their time I just am going ahead of time." said Kadin with a slight smile on his face. "I love you all."

"We love you too Dad." said Hana as Kael was crying to hard to speak. Kadin extended his hand and placed it on his young son shoulder.

"Kael, be strong this is your home now and trust in your family they will look after you." Said Kadin "Well maybe not my ex wife but your older brother and sister will."

"I love you dad." cried Kael

"Don't worry Dad, we will keep him safe." said Kiba with some tears in his eyes "and while I may have not forgiven you for walking out on us…but I do love you."

Kiba waited for a response that would never come as the heart monitor beeped as the flat line appeared on the screen.

"Dad?" asked Kiba as a doctor who was waiting in the corner of the room walked over and turned off the alarm before noting the time.

"I am sorry but he is gone."

**Well Kadin is gone but now Kiba and his family has to deal with a new family member. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 Plans and News**

The bell kept ringing as slowly people started leaving to go morn in their own way during the day. Not everyone went home as Naruto, Sakura, the other demon summoners and other leaders of the village went down to the council room to discuss their plans. Waiting for them where the two remaining demon lords and the interim leader of the demon Lions, the chief of the royal guards Lavi.

Kyuubi and the other demon lords didn't say anything as they waited for everyone to show up. After almost everyone else had showed up, Kiba and Hinata showed up. Without saying a word Hinata took her place beside Lavi as a guard for the demon lions while Kiba took his clan chair with her mother behind her. Tsunade walked into the room last, she quickly took off the Hokage robes and hat before sitting back down at her spot.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today." said Tsunade

"So what are we going to do about the refugees from the Rock that are coming in." said Choza only to have his son who was suppose to talk for the clan glare at him. "Sorry son I am used to leading the clan in these talks."

"We do what we have to do." said Neji who now lead the branch members of the Hyuga clan. "And that is give them settler and a new home."

"We could use the forces to help fill the hole in our own forces." said Shikamaru "It may be small fill maybe less than fifty people but it is better than nothing."

"Neji I am not sure if you know this but Hanabi is back." said Kiba

"I am aware and it is something my clan will have to talk about." said Neji "However we need to focus on ending this war as soon and as fast as possible."

"That will not be easily the enemy is already rebuilding the Rock." said Hache Hi

"Why would they rebuild a village they destroyed?" asked Choji

"I should have been clearer." said Hache He "They are rebuilding the village into a base."

"Can't you just teleport yourself in?" asked Choji

"Normally but in a war we can't just teleport ourselves into territory they control just like they can't teleport themselves here." Said Kyuubi "Besides both sides are beat up and don't really have the strength to carry out an attack at the moment."

"Then there is the Akatsuki." said Lavi "They control the chakra of two demon lords plus a lot of the scorpion main army."

"How much of a threat are they?" asked Inoichi

"They are not as big as a threat as the other demons but they cause a lot of problems in planning." said Shikamaru "We can't go after anyone else right now without opening ourselves up to an enemy attack."

"So what are we to do?" asked Tsunade

"We could send you humans in with only limited back up from us but they have powers of a demon and it would mean a lot of deaths for your side with only about a 50% chance of victory." said Hache Hi

"So we wait?" asked Inoichi

"We need to regain some strength, we have new bunch of trainees coming out of basic within a year." Said Kyuubi

"I have two divisions ready within 18 months." said Hache Hi

"18 months?" asked Choza

"Do you really think that this war would be over within a few months?" asked Lavi

"This war is going to be a long one, if it wasn't for the Akatsuki stepping in we may be able to end it now but they did and now we have to change our plans." said Shikamaru as he looked at Choza "The demon war before this one lasted twenty five million years."

"Millions?" asked Choza

"You have to understand when we go into battle it is in large groups and that takes time to gather." said Kyuubi "Most years during the last war there was no major battles and more than a few times a short cease fire was in effect."

"We have one more demon summoner more than them we should attack." said Inoichi "get Naruto into their base and then summon an army in."

"After seeing Shikamaru doing that they will be prepared for that." answered Hache Hi

"Besides we are not up a demon summoner." said Kyuubi

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade "Sakura killed Karin and Shikamaru's finger is healing good."

"I am not talking about that." said Kyuubi as he looked at Sakura.

"He is talking about me." said Sakura as everyone looked at her. "Turns out I am pregnant."

Tsunade eyes widened before she smiled.

"And per our own village rules, that means you can't serve on a frontline battlefield and once you reach your seventh month you can even serve in behind the front duties." said Tsunade

"Well congratulations but they will take this time to replace their lost demon summoner." said Inoichi

"No they can't according to the law they can only replace a demon summoner during a time of war until 10 years have passed." said Kyuubi "However it may not matter, they may already have one."

"How?" asked Hinata

"Sakura you told Katara that Karin told you she had a son with Sasuke?" asked Kyuubi

"Ya, she did." said Sakura

"Sasuke told me the same thing." said Naruto

"When a demon summoner has a kid there is a chance that the child would be born with some demon chakra within them. If both parents are demon summoners then it is all but curtain" said Kyuubi as Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened. "It is sort of like a bloodline ability however there is no guarantee that the child's demon charka will be that strong."

"But no guarantee that it will not be weak either." said Shikamaru

"The kid is young maybe just over a year old." Said Kyuubi

"However if he is anything like his Uncle Itachi he will be very dangerous before the average kid." said Inoichi

"Also he will be surrounded by Demons and his father which means he will have a twisted look at the world." said Shikamaru

"We may be jumping a head too much, since we can't take on the demons right now we need to take down the Akatsuki." said Naruto

"And how are we going to do that." said Kakashi as he finally closed his book and started talking.

"First we need to break down the strength of the Akatsuki, if we can't go after the leaders right now we should go after the foot soldiers." said Naruto

"You are talking about going after Lee and everyone apart from this Madara Uchiha." said Shikamaru

"Yes, with no support staff he wouldn't be able to pull whatever else he is planning to do." said Naruto "Also I don't care how powerful anyone is they can't do everything by themselves."

"That could buy us time to get the other demon forces ready." said Hache Hi

"In the mean time the rest of our forces will start building a base of our own in Earth Country." Said Kyuubi

"What why?" asked Choza

"To counter the base being built by the other demons." answered Shikamaru

Across the world in the remains of the Earth Village Sasuke Uchiha walked around the remains of a house. He kicked aside the remains of a mother and child who had died when their house caught fire.

"So you are up and moving around?" asked Suigetsu

"Ya." said Sasuke as he moved only to wince in pain

"But still not at 100%." said Suigetsu

"I could kill you at 1% of my strength." stated Sasuke

"But can you kill one Naruto Namikaze in that state?" asked Suigetsu as Sasuke threw a kunai at Suigetsu face. The kunai flew right though him as he turned into water. "Are you done?"

"For now." said Sasuke as he looked out the burnet out window to see a massive wall being built from the remains of the village, reinforced with demon steal to make it stronger than anything built by man. "We are on the fucking defensive until new forces come online."

"And sitting and waiting isn't in your nature?" asked Suigetsu as he moved into the kitchen looking for food.

"It isn't in yours." stated Sasuke

"True but unlike you I have something to make me want to stay for the moment." said Suigetsu

"What?" asked Sasuke

"Yogurt." said Suigetsu as he pulled some frozen yogurt from the fridgator before opening it "It is even my favorite flavor. Those people had good taste."

Sasuke simply glared at him before walking away leaving Suigetsu to eat his yogurt in a burned out house with two dead bodies just outside the kitchen door.

Meanwhile the council meeting had adjourned and everyone was heading out to do whatever they had planned to do for the rest of the day. Most had to deal with how they were going to mourn the dead, however for Kiba and Hinata it was how to deal with a new addition to the clan, Kiba's half brother Kael.

"The clan council isn't going to meet until tomorrow so you will spend the night with us." said Kiba as they walked into the main clan house. It was the same house that Kiba had grown up in, his mom had moved out a few months ago to a side a house to give Hinata and Kiba more alone time as a married couple.

"Can I get you anything to eat, anything at all?" asked Hinata as the 13 year old boy looked around the strange house. The strange photos of people he didn't know and a whole new house. Suddenly out of the corner of the room came a large creature, it tackled Kael to the ground before licking his face.

"Sorry about Akamaru." said Kiba

"That is ok, dad always had a dog with him too." Said Kael "Well not a ninja dog but a dog at least."

"An Inuzuka without a ninja dog?" asked Hinata

"He wasn't allowed to take his with him or even train another ninja hound." explained Kiba "If he did then the Leaf would have killed him for giving away secrets. In fact Akamaru is the son of my Dad's ninja dog."

"So you never trained with a dog before?" asked Hinata

"No." said Kael

"That is something that will have to change." answered Hinata

"Wait for the council to decide if he will be allowed to train a dog." said Kiba "Akamaru why don't you show Kael to his bedroom."

Meanwhile across town at the Namikaze compound a knock came from the door.

"Coming." said Naruto as he opened the front door to see Jiriaya, Tsunade, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari standing there.

"Let me guess you want to throw a party?" asked Naruto as Sakura came from the door.

"Ya." said Jiraiya as he held up a case of what Naruto guessed was sake.

"You know I can't drink that?" asked Sakura

"Ya, but we can." said Tsunade

"Come on in." said Sakura as they entered the house.

"Hinata and Kiba would come but they are dealing with Kael." said Ino "And Neji and Tenten are on guard duty."

"I don't know how I would deal with finding out I have a brother." said Choji

"I don't any of us would know how to feel." said Naruto

"Why don't we take the party downstairs to the bar and let the women talk upstairs." said Jiriaya

"Works for us." said Sakura as they went their separate ways.

Back at the Inuzuka compound, Kiba sat in the kitchen with a beer in his hands across the kitchen near the sink was Hinata with a beer of her own. Kael was in his room getting what few positions he had in a place he would like.

"How are you doing Kiba?" asked Hinata

"I should be asking you that." replied Kiba "Your master Citlali was sealed away and yet you don't seem to be crying into your beer like me."

"Well we are not sure that Citlali is dead, we may be able to save her." said Hinata

"You know that unlikely." said Kiba

"Ya, but sometimes the smallest amount of hope you have is all you need." said Hinata

"It's just I still hate my dad for walking out on us and now I find myself being jealous of my own brother because he had more time with dad then I did." said Kiba

"It's human nature." said Hinata "That and you have no idea how you are going to relate with your new brother, I mean we know nothing about him, his likes and so on."

"Ya." said Kiba

"That is why you need to understand his position." said Hinata as she downed her beer before reaching into the fridge and getting another one "He knows nothing about you or the Leaf. All he heard is stories from your father about you as a kid or stories about the Leaf being his enemy. You two will just need time to get to know each other."

"I guess." said Kiba

"The real question is do you believe what your father said about your mom being a drunk?" asked Hinata as Kiba looked at her.

"How did you know about that?" asked Kiba

"Those walls may be sound proof to humans ears but not to demons cat ears." said Hinata "The question is do you believe him."

"In some ways I don't want to believe it." said Kiba

"However?" asked Hinata

"When I was ten I can remember her buying a lot from the local liquor store, I always thought it had to do with Hana being an average teenager and stealing from my moms liquor supply." said Kiba "However Hana doesn't drink at all."

"I remember her wedding a lot of people where complaining that she didn't serve alcohol." said Hinata

"Yes, and that means that my mom must have been using it for herself." said Kiba

"I would talk to your sister if I were you, she was 10 or 11 when your father left and would remember more than you would." said Hinata

"One thing at a time, first is the Clan council meeting tomorrow." said Kiba

Across town Naruto and the other guys where at the small bar in the basement.

"Some congratulation is in order." said Jiriaya

"Ya." said Naruto with a smile as he poured himself a drink, he wasn't that big of a drinker he in Sakura would go through a case of beer in a month but it was already his second one of the night.

"Any idea on the gender?" asked Choji

"Choji she is only a few weeks along there is no way she would know yet." said Shikamaru

"How would you know that?" asked Naruto

"I guess there is no point in hiding it." said Shikamaru "About two weeks before the battle Temari thought she may be pregnant and the over the counter test was positive."

"How come you didn't tell me?" asked Choji "I am your best friend."

"Sorry but if it was true you would be among the first people I told but Temari was a false alarm the two blood tests and two more over the counter test proves it." said Shikamaru before he smiled "You know I was saddened to find out it was a false positive, I was looking forward to being a father."

"I just feel old now." said Jiriaya

"So do you want a son or a daughter?" asked Choji

"Sakura-chan is having twines. I am just happy to become a father" said Naruto with a smile "However I would like one at least one of them to be a boy but either way I will love both of them. I am happy to be having a family with Sakura-chan but now."

"You're worried?" asked Jiriaya

"Ya, I am just worried that I will screw up or mess up in some way." said Naruto as Jiriaya smiled. "What?"

"Your father said almost the same thing when he found out your mom was pregnant." said Jiriaya "I will tell you the same thing I told him?"

"What make sure to keep your dirty books on a high shelf so that the kids can't get to it?" asked Shikamaru as the guys laughed.

"That and that parenting is a journey and yes you will make some mistakes everyone does but in the end all that matters is that you did your best and you love them." said Jiriaya

"You know that is possibly one of the first pieces of good advice I have gotten from you in a long time." said Naruto with a small laugh.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some wanted more fighting and I promise more will come but there is more to life then fighting and not every chapter or every Naruto show has combat. Now until next time. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 Plans and Preparation**

The sun was just coming up over the Leaf, the bell that was ringing once per person lost had stopped ringing around midnight. Even as the bell stopped ringing didn't mean that the sadness had ended. All over the leaf private funerals where being held for those lost also happening where private clan meetings.

"This meeting of Inuzuka clan council has been called to order." said Tsume as she, Kiba and three other elders of the clan gathered in a large room under the clan compound. As per the clan laws Kiba because Kiba lead the clan on the village council he wasn't allowed to be the leader of the clan council. As per tradition it fell on one of his parents to take the role, in this case his mom. After his mom died the council would vote to see who would lead the clan council, normally it would be the wife of the clan leader.

"So what issue do we have before us?" asked an elder so old that it was hard to see how she was even able to see from how wrinkly her face was.

"Council women Airi we are here to discuss what to do about Kael." said a middle age man with glasses, the clan's record keeper and keeper of the law book Shigeo.

"But Kael died years ago." said Airi

"Great Grandma I know you are getting up in age." said Kiba as he looked at his father's grandma

"Watch your tongue sonny boy I was fighting before you where even born." said Airia as she tried to hit Kiba with her cane only to knock over a glass of water that was on the table.

"Remember this is a formal meeting, representative Kiba please address her as council women Airi." Said the elected member of the council Takeo.

"Sorry." said Kiba "Council woman Airi the Kael we are talking about is the son of your grandson Kadin that he had once he left the village."

"Ah, I get it now Kiba." said Airi

"So the question must be asked do we let him join our clan?" asked Takeo

"According to the law as long as a majority of this council votes he may join with temporary membership to the clan with full rights to vote in clan elections given in five years." said Shigeo as he repeated the line of clan law from memory.

"Not that it matters much, he is 13 now and you are not allowed to vote until you are 18 so it doesn't matter." said Kiba

"I think it should be clear that we can't let this off spring of a member who quite the clan be allowed in." said Tsume

"I am not so sure Tsume." said Takeo "I think your hatred of your now dead ex-husband may be overpowering your reason."

"As the boy been trained in the use of ninja dogs?" asked Airi

"No, he hasn't." answered Kiba

"There he is too old to begin training with a ninja dog." stated Tsume "The law states that one has to start training at the age of eight."

"Correct." said Shigeo

"Because he hasn't trained with a dog in our ways means he isn't one of us." said Tsume as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a long drink of water. "He may be blood but not in our ways, am I right besides he is a rock ninja."

"I hate those mother fucking rock head ninjas." snapped Airi as she flung her cane hard against the wall. "They are always out to destroy the Leaf and all that we built."

"Why should we punish him for being born outside the village, if he was born in the village would we be having this question of loyalty?" asked Kiba as his mother glared at him. "Besides the Rock is gone, who is he going to betray us too?"

"You never know." said Tsume

"Besides we are a family, we are a pack and we don't turn our backs on our family." said Kiba

While Kiba was in the hot seat with his mom at the council meeting, Sakura was finally opening her eyes.

"What the? I had this alarm set for 9?" asked Sakura as she sat up in bed only to see that it was well past 10:30 in the morning. Suddenly the sound of notice coming from somewhere else in the house caused Sakura to place 1 and 2 together to find the answer. "Naruto."

Slowly Sakura got up before stretching a bit as she walked out of the bed and toward the source of the sound. To her amazement Naruto was sitting on the floor of his nursery packing toys and other things away into scrolls.

"Naruto why did you turn off my alarm?" asked Sakura as she appeared in the doorway.

"Well you just looked so peaceful and I thought you could use some more sleep because your pregnant." said Naruto as Sakura fought the need to rub her temples from Naruto knowing next to nothing about how a pregnancy worked however she didn't fight the smile that from forming from knowing how much Naruto cared about her and their kids.

"Naruto I am less than a month along with it wasn't for Karin we probably wouldn't know I was pregnant. So you can treat me the same for a while." said Sakura

"Sorry Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"No need to worry I am not complaining over getting some extra sleep." said Sakura with a smile "Because when these kids come we will pray for extra sleep."

"Ya, we will." said Naruto

"So what are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Well I am packing away these things." said Naruto as he put away some small stuff animals that where meant for him a long time ago.

"Naruto you don't have to do that." said Sakura as se grabbed the animal

"It's just is it right to give the toys that were meant for me to our kids?" asked Naruto

"Your parents bought them for you to play with, however I feel they would love to know that their grandkids where playing with them." said Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto as Sakura placed the animal beside the wooden crib that is when Sakura noticed something was on the side of the crib. The tinny glint of metal caught her eye; it turned out to be a small metal plate that was attached to the side of the crib.

"What the?" asked Sakura as she pulled the crib out a bit only to see that the small metal plate was really a long line of gold plates running down the side of the leg.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he stood up.

"It a plate that reads Huyu Izo Namikaze son of Jin Eri Namikaze and Haruyo Kako Namikaze." Said Sakura as her eyes widened "Naruto the date is over a hundred years ago."

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked down the line, there was a long line of names all Namikaze with dates beside them. Finally he stopped a name he had heard before his grandpa, Altair Aio Namikaze son of Daichi Aya Namikaze and Chikae Eri Namikaze. Then below that was his father plate Minato Daichi Namikaze and his sister's name plate finally at the very bottom of the list was another name.

"Naruto Altira Namikaze son of Minuto Daichi Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze born October 10." read Naruto out load. "What is going on?"

"This is a clan crib." said Sakura with a smile

"What?" asked Naruto

"See some clans have certain baby items like cribs, rattles or toy kunias that is passed down from generation to generation and every member of the clan uses it." said Sakura "All these plates must be the kids who have slept in this crib before."

"So every member of my clan has used that as their crib at some point or another?" asked Naruto

"It may just be the main house but I am guessing that is the case." said Sakura

"Then why is my name there." said Naruto "I never slept here."

"There is a note." said Sakura as she noticed a thin piece of paper stuck under the metal plate. Slowly she unfolded the old dusty paper.

**Flashback**

The turning of a key caused the front door of the Namikaze main house to open as a figure walked down the darkened halls of the house. He approached a side door and opened it to show a ready nursery. The figure placed a small bundle down on the crib before looking down.

"I know it is later then it should be but you are finally home Naruto." said the 3rd Hokage as he looked down at the sleeping infant. The doctors had to make sure Naruto was fine and that the seal was holding which meant he spent over two weeks in the hospital before being released "I am only sorry that your parents are not here to look after you but I will do the best I can to fill those shoes for you."

He smiled as the sleeping baby turned in his sleep and looked toward a small stuffed bear.

"Your future will be hard Naruto Namikaze and for years you will never know that you are a Namikaze." Said the 3rd Hokage as he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead "I will try to make people understand that you are a hero for holding the Kyuubi within you but many will not see that, some may never see past that. Tomorrow I will have to take you to an orphanage where you will be called Naruto Uzumaki after your mother however for tonight at least you are a Namikaze."

Slowly the 3rd pulled out a small metal plate that he had a trusted old friend make for him. Slowly he placed the plat on the crib right where it belonged, in a chain reaching back over a hundred years. Slowly the 3rd sat down on a rocking chair before taking out a piece of paper and a clip board. Slowly and carefully he wrote a letter to place with the plate so that when Naruto returned to his true home in the future he would know how the plate bearing his name arrived.

**End Flashback**

"The 3rd put it there?" asked Naruto

"And he let you sleep in it." said Sakura as she pulled out an old photo, the kind that developed in a few minutes from the letter, it showed baby Naruto sound asleep. "Looks like the line wasn't broken."

"I guess." said Naruto

"And how come you never told me your middle name is Altair?" asked Sakura

"I didn't know." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How could you not know your own middle name?" asked Sakura

"Sorry but when you are worrying where your next meal is coming from you don't really care about your middle name." explained Naruto "However it is strange Altair is my grandpa's name."

Sakura did a double take at the plates, which is when she noticed a pattern. The middle name of Naruto's dad was the first name of his grandpa, same for his sister with her grandma. It was like that all the way back to the very beginning.

"I get it, it's a tradition." said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto

"All the middle names is the first name of the grandparents." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto's confused face. "Alright say we have a son, his middle name would be Minato after your dad and when he grows up his son's middle name with be Naruto after you."

"Ah, I get it now." said Naruto "But what if there are brothers or sisters?"

"Then I guess they name them after the mother's parents." said Sakura before she smiled. "Well looks like we don't have to worry about finding middle name for our kids."

Meanwhile in the Inuzuka clan council meeting the debate raged between Tsume and the other members of the council. Finally a vote was held and a decision was reached.

"Bring in the boy." said Takeo as the door to the council room opened up to let Kael walk into the room. He stopped just in front of the large table in which the council sat. He looked physically scared as slowly Tsume stood up and glared at the boy as she read the ruling.

"Kael it is the vote of this council with one descent that you be allowed to join the clan." said Tsume as Kael let out a breath "But be warned there are conditions, you will not be given the right to vote for council representative until five years has passed and if any time before that you are found to be a traitor you will be kicked out of the clan."

"I understand." said Kael

"Alright then sign this paper to join this clan." said Tsume as she held out a piece of paper. Kael signed the paper and for the first time he signed it Kael Inuzuka II. (Remember he is named after his grandfather)

"Welcome to the clan." said Shigeo as he and the others stood up to great their new clan member.

"Kiba I need to talk to you." demanded Tsume as she pulled her son into a side room. The moment they were alone Tsume started screaming.

"How the fuck could you do this to me!" yelled Tsume

"I did what I believe I feel is right." explained Kiba "I am not your puppet that just do whatever you tell me to do."

"You can't believe that letting that son of a bitch into a clan is right?" asked Tsume as she yelled into Kiba's face. That is when Kiba smelled it the first time.

"I can't take this." said Tsume as she moved toward a pitcher of water on the table, she quickly poured herself a glass of water all the while her back was turned to Kiba. "That off spring off my worthless ex-husband is not worthy of being in the clan."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are." said Kiba as Tsume eyes widened as she turned and glared at her son.

"What did you say to me?" demanded Tsume but before anything else could be said Kiba snapped the glass out of his mother's hand.

"Give that back!" yelled Tsume as Kiba sniffed the water before taking a sip.

"You laced this with sake." said Kiba

"Your point?" asked Tsume

"You are an Alcoholic aren't you?" asked Kiba

"So what if I am." said Tsume as she sat down and pulled out a large hipflask and took a huge drink. "I can still see the truth."

"No you see what you want to see and after years of doing this I am not surprised." said Kiba

"So your father told you about my dirty little secret." said Tsume with a smile "Good then I don't have to hid it anymore."

"Did you really hit dad?" asked Kiba

"It's the only way to train a dog." said Tsume "There is now way he should have been your father, Minato Namikaze should have been your father."

"You make me sick." said Kiba "I spent years being made at you for driving dad away but more time hating him for leaving. I should have hated you and thanked him for putting up with you as long as he had."

"Well the son of a bitch is dead now so it doesn't matter." said Tsume

"Yes, it does and personally I don't want to have anything more to deal with you." said Kiba "You can wallow in your pity and your alcohol."

Elsewhere by the village gate Choji was saying goodbye to Ino.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." said Ino as she looked at her husband.

"Don't worry Jiriaya and I are only going to meet up a spy and get some information." said Choji "I will be back within a two days."

"Still." said Ino

"I am in no danger we are meeting a spy at a bar and then heading straight home." said Choji

"Let me guess it was Jiriaya's idea to meet in a bar?" asked Ino

"Ya but its fine we meet trade information for some money and then walk out after having a single drink." Said Choji

"Then why doesn't the old pervert go alone?" asked Ino

"Because if I suddenly fall over from a heart attack or something Choji will know how to find the spies I have all over the world." said Jiriaya

"Alright, just be home soon." said Ino as she kissed Choji before he and Jiriaya walked out the door.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I normally don't update on Tuesday but I have two pieces of news, first is that after talking it over with a friend who is another author I am taking over his story. He couldn't finish the story so I am finishing it for him. You can find it on my profile. For the second part I have posted clips of four short stories that I am planning so go to my profile and take a look. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 Student and Teacher**

"You know this is one of my favorite bars." said Jiriaya as he and Choji sat down at the bar. The roadside bar/hotel was all by itself on the road between the Leaf and the Rain village "They have the best chicken and rice in fire country."

"I will take your word for it." said Choji as he ordered a glass of water as Jiriaya got a bottle of shake.

"Ah, what has got you down my young student?" asked Jiriaya

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" asked Choji

"I haven't done anything." said Jiriaya

"Ya, when Ino sees the cover of your next book she will kill me." said Choji as he reached into Jiriaya's bag and pulled out his new book. There on the cover was a beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes showing her bare back to everyone. Apart from her hair and eye clothes she was a perfect match for Ino. "You put my wife in your dirty book."

"No I didn't." said Jiriaya as Choji flipped over the book and read the back.

"Oni, a beautiful popular girl from a powerful clan is the hottest girl in the village. Her dream guy has joined a gang of thief's but is her dream boy really what she wants or need. Or will she find love in unlikely places and in an unlikely person." read Choji before opening to the last page of the book to show Oni kissing a man who looked a lot like Choji. "You pretty much copied our story you old pervert."

"No…it is completely different." said Jiriaya as he lifted the bottle of shake to his lips.

"You put copies of Naruto, Sakura and all my friends in here." stated Choji "You even put yourself sleeping with Tsunade."

"One can dream can't he." said Jiriaya with a grin as he downed another drink. "Besides apart from Kakashi who will admit they read my books. You are totally safe."

"Safe my ass." said Choji

"Let's change the topic, how do you feel about Naruto becoming a dad?" asked Jiriaya as Choji shrugged.

"I am kind of surprised that they were first." said Choji

"First?" asked Jiriaya as he looked at Choji "Wait are you saying that Ino and you are trying to have a kid?"

"I guess the thought of dyeing make us want to start a family." said Choji "So far no luck."

"Give it time, besides the more time it takes the more sex you can have." said Jiriaya with a grin as Choji shook his head.

Back in the Leaf a knock came from the door of the Namikaze estate.

"Coming." said Naruto as he walked toward the door, slowly he opened it to see Rin Haruno standing there. "Rin what are you doing here? Sakura is having lunch with Ino."

"Like she does every week, I know." said Rin "I came to talk to you?"

"What about?" asked Naruto

"It's about Sakura's pregnancy." said Rin

"Wait I thought you were happy about becoming a grandmother." said Naruto as he remembered hearing stories about mothers going ballistic after finding out they were becoming a grandparent.

"I am." said Rin with a smile "In fact as soon as I find out the gender of the kids I will start shopping for things."

"Then what are you here to tell me about?" asked Naruto

"Well, I know if my husband was here he would want me to tell you this." said Rin as they sat down at the table.

"What?" asked Naruto

"How should I say this…." said Rin "You know that women get morning sickness when they are pregnant right?"

"Ya, I heard that." said Naruto

"Well when I was pregnant with Sakura I had it really bad, along with crazing for strange food and pretty much anything else you can think of." said Rin "It was hell on earth for the last month and a half."

"And you are saying Sakura-chan will go though that?" asked Naruto

"Maybe but it isn't for sure." said Rin "However my mom went though the same thing and so did my grandmother."

"I see." said Naruto

"I am just warning you that Sakura may not take this well and with twines it will be harder." said Rin before she smiled "However in the end when you are holding your kids it will be worth it. Anything is worth the moment you hold your kid for the first time."

"Ya. I can't wait for that." said Naruto as he smiled.

Back at the bar the door to the bar burst opened and a man ran in.

"Who is that?" asked Jiriaya

"Probably just some drunk man." answered Choji

"No that is my spy." answered Jiriaya as he stood up and grabbed the man's shoulder. "Calm down, man."

"Jiriaya you need to get out of here he is right behind me." said the man "They are going to let the black flame out."

"Who is behind you?" asked Choji

"All mighty push." said a cold voice from outside as suddenly everything went flying.

Back at the Leaf Ino and Sakura sat at a local restaurant eating lunch.

"It's so good to actually go back to our normally routine of eating out." said Ino

"I am just happy that your clan lifted the ban on Naruto and me from eating and shopping at business owned by your clan." answered Sakura

"Well with Haishi gone, it only took a small amount of convincing to lift the ban." said Ino "However they still don't totally trust you."

"Trust takes time." answered Sakura

"So are you worried?" asked Ino

"About becoming a mother? Ya I am worried but Naruto and I will cross that bridge when it gets closer." said Sakura

"Well you may not be the only one pregnant for long." Said Ino as Sakura looked at her best friend.

"Are you?" asked Sakura

"No, not yet." said Ino "However we are trying."

"I see." said Sakura before she smiled "Just imagine if our kids grew up together just like we did."

"That would be fun." said Ino "However I can't help myself from worrying."

"About what?" asked Sakura

"It's nothing." said Ino with a smile as she went back to her salads

"Tell me." ordered Sakura

"It's just like you have a family history on your mother side of having twines, my family has a history of its own and it isn't good." said Ino

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as Ino looked at the table.

"Sakura did I ever tell you I had a brother." said Ino as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Sakura

"When I was five years old my mom became pregnant and I was so excited that I was going to be a big sister." said Ino "However when my sister came, she was dead."

"Stillborn?" asked Sakura sadly

"Ya." said Ino as she lifted her glass of tea and slowly moved it around "It crushed my parents and they never tried to have another kid."

"Was there any history of that in your family?" asked Sakura

"No, it only happened to my mom." said Ino

"Ino you know it is rare to have that happen." Said Sakura

"But it happened and since it happened to my mom, it raises the chances it may happen to me." Said Ino

"By .05% at the most." said Sakura

"Still it worries me." said Ino "I remember how it affected my parents and I don't want that to happen to Choji and me."

In the rubble of the bar pieces of wood started to move as Choji finally reached the surface.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Choji as another pile of rubble moved as Jiriaya reached the surface, blood ran down his face from a deep cut that came from a flying piece of glass.

"Choji it's good to see that you are ok." said Jiriaya as he stood up the body of the spy lying in a pool of blood beside him.

"What happened?" asked Choji "Who did this?"

"I did." said a voice as Choji and Jiriaya looked toward the street, there in the street stood a single man with orange hair and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Pain." said Choji as he remembered seeing the suppose leader of the Rain village before the war when he meet with the Kages.

"Yahiko?" asked Jiriaya stunned to see the orange hair man

"Ah Jiriaya sensei." said Pain

"Yahiko is that really you?" asked Jiriaya

"You know him?" asked Choji

"Former student but I thought he died years ago in rain country." explained Jiriaya "Now Yahiko where is Nagato and Konan?"

"Konan was the name of the women who attacked Kakashi." said Choji as he remembered reading Kakashi report.

"So Yahiko where is Nagato?" asked Jiriaya

"There where such person as Yahiko." said Pain "There is only Pain."

"Pain?" asked Jiriaya confused before he noticed the eyes, they where rippled. "The Rinnegan how could you have that."

"What is the Rinnegan?" asked Choji

"A legendary bloodline trait that my student Nagato has." said Jiriaya

"What does it do?" asked Choji

"You will find out soon." said Pain as five more people appeared all in black cloaks with read clouds and with orange hair. "In attendance the six paths of Pian."

"Looks like we are going to fight our way out of this." said Jiriaya as he gathered his chapter and entered Sage form.

"Sage isn't going a little bit overboard we don't know how strong he is." answered Choji

"You have no idea how damagers the Rinnegan is." said Jiriaya "The original wielder created the moon."

"What?" asked Choji

"As much as I would like to talk to you sensei there is work that needs to be done." Said the first Pain as another pain raised his arm. Suddenly a bunch of rockets came flying out of the man's arms. Choji and Jiriaya jumped out of the way of the missiles before they exploded behind the two ninjas.

"Still as fast as always Jiriaya sensei." said Pain as he raised his hand and caused Jiriaya to come flying toward him, "I will end this fast."

Jiriaya's eyes widened as a metal rode came out of Pain's arm. Jiriaya acted as fast as possible as he bit his thumb before running beforehand signs.

"Summing Justu!" yelled Jiriaya as Gamabunta appeared at the battle sight stopping Jiriaya from being pulled in. "Choji call out a toad."

"Summoning Justu." said Choji as a red toad with black strips, in one hand he had a staff and in the a large plate for a shield. "Sorry to call you out Gamaken but we need your help."

"I will do my best but I am clumsy." stated Gamaken

"Summoning Justu." said the Pain with a long pony tail as a large puff of smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared a large brown dog with dozens of heads attached to its body.

"Oh crap." said Choji as the other pains joined the pony tailed one on top of the dog

Miles away in the Leaf Shikamaru and Temari decided to spend their day playing a game of chess in the garden; it was one of the few days when both of them had the day off. Unlike Naruto who didn't really have to work apart from being a frontline ninja Shikamaru and Temari had other jobs. Shikamaru was still learning how to mammage the clan busyness's and clan relationship with other clan. As a member of the Leaf Temari wasn't allowed to be the official ambassador from the Sand however she was that in all but name. Those jobs where on top of their jobs as frontline ninjas and planners.

"Pawn to knight's three." said Shikamaru as he pushed his pawn forward

"How is the finger doing?" asked Temari as Shikamaru looked at his hand and at the stump that used to be his pinky finger.

"It's fine, I personally don't even notice." Said Shikamaru which wasn't totally true, more then a few times he noticed he had to grip a glass harder because he didn't have that finger. He was luckily that in 95% of justu's the pinky finger wasn't used for hand signs so at least his ninja career was fine. Ino had told him that he could have a new finger attached but the idea of having a dead man's finger on his hand just creped him out.

"Any idea how we will carry out Naruto's plan to remove the foot soldiers of the Akatsuki?" asked Temari

"We will not be able to form any real long term plans until Choji and Jiriaya come back with more detail information." answered Shikamaru as he noticed that Temari was just moving her pawn in her hand but wasn't moving in. _"Temari always has a plan, she never pick's up a piece without knowing what she plans to do with it. What is she planning….wait that smell….she is in the early stages of heat."_

"_I see you finding realize." _said Temari's voice inside Shikamaru mind _"Now are you going to go to the bedroom quietly or will I have to drag you in? Either way will be fun for me."_

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Choji went flying backwards into the remains of the building. Blood was running down his arm and he knew that he had at least a rib or two broken somehow Jiriaya was in worst shape then Choji.

"How the hell can we beat this guy, it is like he sees what we are doing constantly." stated Choji "It's like he can see us all the time."

"Maybe he can." said Jiriaya "They all have the Rinnagan, maybe they see what the other sees?"

"Is that even possible?" asked Choji

"So Jiriaya-sensei you figured out the first secret of Pain." said Pain "You will not figure out anymore."

"We will just have to take them out one by one." said Jiriaya

"And I know which one to start with." said Choji

"You will not get close enough to do that." said Pain as suddenly Choji disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiriaya's eyes widened as he saw Choji appear behind the summer Pain first raised.

"Body Expansion justu!" yelled Choji as his fist grew in size and became covered with Chakra. To Choji's amazement the animal Path of pain simply ducked under the attack. However the attack did cause one thing to happen, the chakra caused the headband to fall off showing off a cut across the forehead.

"It can't be." said Jiriaya as another one of the Pains appeared behind Choji punching him hard into the ground beside him.

"What is it?" asked Choji

"I fought that man before, years ago." Said Jiriaya "But he hasn't aged a day."

"How is that possible?" asked Choji as Jiriaya eyes widened again.

"I get it, they are all dead." Said Jiriaya

"What?" asked Choji

"They are like puppets being controlled by someone else far away, that is the real Pain and if we get rid of him then we can win." said Jiriaya "Until we find him and get rid of him we can't win."

"How do we find him?" asked Choji

"We can't…not right now at least, we need to fall back with the information." Said Jiriaya

"You will not leave this place alive." said Pain as a metal rod came out of his arm as he charged toward Choji. There was no time for Choji to move but there was time for Jiriaya to jump in front of him taking the attack that was met for him.

"Jiriaya!" yelled Choji as blood flowed from Jiriaya's chest wound and from his mouth.

"Choji run." ordered Jiriaya

"I am not leaving you." said Choji as he noticed that Jiriaya was holding on to Pain's arms with both hands.

"I am dead either way, so get out of here and give the Leaf the information we need to bring this people down." said Jiriaya

"Alright." said Choji

"And have a good life." said Jiriaya as Choji took off at high speeds toward the Leaf.

"It will not matter Jiriaya Sensei we will get him long before he gets to the Leaf." said Pain

"I don't think so, I have one more trick in this old body." said Jiriaya

"I know all the jutsu's you do sensei there is nothing you can do that will surprise me." said Pain

"Just watch me." said Jiriaya as he used one of his bloody hands to form a hand sign. Jiriaya just grinned as out of nowhere the ground started to shake, suddenly mounds of Earth shot up forming a giant circler wall around Jiriaya and the Pains. The wall soon grew up and moved closer together until they formed a dome over them. The roof turned into a multiple stone toad faces.

"What are you planning?" asked Pain

"Just watch." said Jiriaya as oil started come out of the mouths of all but one of the toads. The Pains looked up to see the center mouth start to glow red.

"So you plan to cook us all along with yourself." said Pain

"Not just cook. See this oil is special," Said Jiriaya as the mouth of the toad grew brighter and brighter. "All I have to say is have fun exploding."

Miles away in the Leaf Tsunade sat at her desk looking over some paper work when suddenly the glass of water started to shake before breaking into pieces. Tsunade's heart hurt.

"_What is going on?" _thought Tsunade as she turned around and looked out the window, there in the distance their appeared to be second sun setting. Slowly the giant fireball faded away. "_That is in the direction that Jiriaya went."_

"Lady Tsunade we are getting reports of a giant explosion to the west!" yelled Shizune as she entered the room.

"Get Naruto, the demon summoners and our top ANBU team and head to the source at once." ordered Tsunade

Miles away the doom fell to the ground showing a giant hole where woods used to be.

"That was actually close." Said Pain as a large armadillo opened his mouth to show five out of the six paths of Pain. The burnt remains of animal path of Pain lied beside the remains of Jiriaya "Jiriaya-sensei sacrificed himself for nothing more then killing one of the paths of Pain, the one who had to stay outside to summon the protection."

"Pain." said a new voice as Konan appeared out of some flying paper. "Madara wants you back at the village."

"Very well." Said Pain

"What about Jiriaya-sensies body?" asked Konan

Within an hour, Naruto the other demon summoners arrived just outside. The ANBU team that was fallowing them was unable to keep up.

"What happened here?" asked Sakura as she looked around the battlefield. Naruto didn't like the idea that Sakura was on the battlefield but he couldn't stop her right now.

"A major battle." said Shikamaru as he picked a destroyed kunai off the ground.

"Any sign of who fought here?" asked Naruto as Hinata scanned the battlefield with her Byakugan.

"My God!" yelled Hinata as she bolted toward a nearby tree "Choji."

"What?" asked Naruto as everyone ran toward their wounded friend; he was out like a light.

"More aside." ordered Sakura as she checked his vitals. "He is breathing and his heart is strong. He may have some broken ribs and internal injuries we need to get him back to the Leaf now."

"Hinata any sign of Jiriaya?" asked Naruto

"Sorry but no." said Hinata

"We will keep looking, you get Choji back to the Leaf." ordered Shikamaru

"Alright." said Naruto as he lifted the injured Choji onto his back before he and Sakura headed back to the Leaf.

"Jiriaya is dead isn't he?" asked Hinata as she looked out over the battlefield.

"No one could have lived though this, anyone closer then Choji would have died instantly." stated Shikamaru

**Well a lot happened in this chapter, Jiriaya died but the information that Choji has will change everything, now until next time please keep reading. I do have one piece of bad news I am still working on the next chapter of Animal's Unleashed so that will likely not be out till next friday. Sorry about that. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 The Unthinkable**

Ino rushed through the streets of the village as fast as her legs could take her. She knew the way and all the shortcuts and she took them to reach the hospital. She busted though the front door.

"Where is Choji?" demanded Ino to the front desk nurse.

"I am sorry Ino but after his bones where sealed he insisted on heading to the council meeting to give the information he had gathered to the leaders." said the desk nurse

"He was just in a major battle, he shouldn't be moving at all." stated Ino

"We tried to tell him that but he refused to listen and with Sakura at his side, we knew that he would be fine." said the nurse

"Alright, but I will be dragging him back her within a couple of minutes." said Ino as she stormed out of the hospital and headed across the street toward the Hokage building.

In an emergency council meeting everyone was gathered, even Shikamaru had managed to get back to the Leaf for the meeting. Hinata was still out in the field looking for Jiriaya but it was a pointless search.

"Choji I really think you should be in the hospital." said Sakura as she put healing Chakra on Choji's ribs.

"No Jiriaya-sensei died for this information I have to give it." said Choji

"Alright, lets get this over with." said Tsunade she was trying to hold herself together over the lost of her long time teammate and friend. However people could tell she was barrly holding it in. Even Naruto didn't seam to be his normal happy self.

"The Kyuubi and Hachi Hi will be here shortly." said Naruto as Kyuubi and Hachi Hi appeared in puff of smokes.

"We are sorry to be late, but Lavi had to be brought up to speed on everything." said Hache Hi

"You have information about the Akatsuki?" asked Kyuubi

"Yes." said Choji "Right before they killed the spy he said they were going to release the Black Flame."

"What does that mean?" asked Inoichi

"What did you say?" asked Kyuubi as everyone noticed that Hache Hi and Kyuubi looked as if they

"Black Flame, whatever that means." said Choji

"Could the human's be that foolish as to let him out?" asked Hache Hi as he looked toward the Kyuubi the fear was clear in both their eyes.

"We have to assume so." said Kyuubi

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade

"We are talking about Rhyu the Black Flame." said Hache Hi

"Who is he, another demon Lord?" asked Choza

"You could call him a demon lord however the closest thing you could call him is a God." said Kyuubi

"What?" asked Naruto

"Why not start at the beginning." said Shikamaru as Hache Hi nodded his head.

"When this world was still forming and before even the formation of the demon kingdoms two strong immortal spirits did battle Rhyu the Black Flame and Kuya the white flame, they where opposite forces that did consistant battle for control of the new world." said Hache Hi "Kuya the phoenix of light decided to end the long struggle between Kuya and Rhyu the dragon of death and asked the newly formed demon tribes to help end the struggle."

"Sort of like how we are asking you to help us." explained Kyuubi

"The six demons tribe leaders worked together with Kuya to seal Rhyu away in a crystals prison." said Hache Hi "It was those six demons that where the start of our village and where the first demon lords."

"Each of those new demons lords and every demon lord after them have the ability to open one part of the lock to Rhyu's prison." Said Kyuubi

"So if the Akatsuki let gets all the demon lords they could open the prison and let him out?" asked Inoichi

"They don't need to get them all, if they lower the seal to a certain point the prison wall will come crashing down and he will be released upon the world and there will be nothing anyone one can do." said Kyuubi "The Human world and the demon world will be consumed within the fires."

"Where is he imprisoned?" asked Neji "Maybe we can guard it."

"He is imprisoned inside the moon." stated Hache Hi "Making him impossible to guard."

"Wait I thought that was the prison of the 10 tailed beasts that the original Sage of the Six paths sealed away inside the moon." said Tsunade

"I am afraid your legends are wrong." said Hache Hi "According to your legends the tailed beast came from the breaking up of the 10 tails but that isn't true. It was the demons that sealed him away, the Sage fearing that Rhyu may be opened up by some idiot human covered the prison in stone with the hopes that his memories would fade from human history and no one would try to open the prison."

"So under the surface of the moon is where this Rhyu is?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." Answered Kyuubi

"Where is this Kuya?" asked Naruto

"After Rhyu was sealed away Kuya fearing that she may cause harm to the world without Rhyu to check her so she sealed herself away." said Kyuubi

"Where did she seal herself at?" asked Shikamaru

"The sun." answered Hache Hi

"She created the sun?" asked Inoichi

"No, the sun already was there she just sealed herself inside it." said Hache Hi

"After the demon worked together to seal Rhyu away we turned against each other and the alliances you see now came to be." said Kyuubi

"What will happen if the Akatsuki let him lose?" asked Tsunade

"The forests will burn to ash and glass, the seas will boil and turn to fields of lava and the sky will be red with flames and black with smoke. Nothing living will be left standing." said Kyuubi

"Why would the Akatsuki let him lose?" asked Inoichi

"The only answer I can think of is that they think they can seal him away and control him." said Hache Hi

"Can't you and the other demons work together to make sure he stays sealed?" asked Choza as his son held his side.

"Seamus the Lord of demon snakes would consider it a victory if all the demon foxes die a few minutes before the last demon snakes." said Kyuubi

"There is something else I have to tell." said Choji as suddenly the doors to the council room burst open and a very pissed off Ino stormed in.

"Choji Akimichi!" yelled Ino as she stormed toward her husband "What the fuck are you thinking? You where in a major battle you need to be resting."

"Ino." said her father only to get a glare from his daughter.

"Not now dad." snapped Ino before looking back to her husband "You need be in the hospital."

"I have Sakura just in case something happens." said Choji

"Forehead isn't God, you need to be in a hospital where I can look after you." snapped Ino "Why did you do this?"

"My master died so that I could get away. I have to give this information right away." said Choji "You would do the same if it was Tsunade."

"I guess, so give your information and then I will drag you to the hospital." ordered Ino

"Alright, before Jiriaya was killed we ran into Pain." said Choji

"The leader of the Rain village?" asked Inoichi

"Ya, but Jiriaya called him Yahiko." said Choji

"That brings back memories." said Tsunade "After a major battle during the last war, Orochimaru, Jiriaya and myself where walking back from the battle where we got the name Sannin. Three orphans where fallowing us, Orochimaru wanted to kill them but instead Jiriaya stayed behind and trained them. It seems that those little kids are now a big threat."

"It gets worst; they have some sort of bloodline ability called the Rinngan." Said Choji

"What?" asked Kiba "I heard stories about that bloodline ability but isn't it a legend?"

"No it isn't." said Kyuubi "It is a very dangerous bloodline ability."

"How Dangerous?" asked Shikamaru

"Almost equal to a demon sage." answered Kyuubi

"That dangerous?" asked Sakura

"The wrong move would mean death." said Kyuubi

"There is more." said Choji as he grabbed his side in pain.

"That is enough you need to get to the hospital." ordered Ino

"It's alright Choji." said Tsunade "You gave us enough information to chew on for a bit. We all meet once you are well again."

"Alright." said Choji as Ino pulled him to his feet and lead him out of the council room.

"Now, I know we have a lot to discuss but I really need to end this meeting." said Tsunade

"Very well, we could all use some time to decompress after learning all these new information." said Inoichi

"Thank you." said Tsunade as she sat up and left the room and headed toward her office and a waiting bottle of shake. She walked into her office locking the door behind her, she didn't want anyone else to see this. She slowly walked over to her desk and reached into her bottom draw and poured out her largest and strongest bottle of shake. She didn't even bother get a glass, she drank it straight from the bottle. As she drank the shake she hoped it would drown her sadness but it only seemed to worsen it. She looked toward the photo of her old gennin team, it was a pose that was common place for everyone. A young Jiriaya was in the middle, with her on the right looking at the hyper active young kid with hate. The left side of the photo was folded over to hide the image of Orochimaru.

"_I was such an idiot when I was a kid." _thought Tsunade as she looked toward the next photo taken at Naruto's and Sakura's wedding a few years ago. Jiriaya was actually dressed in a suit and tie while she was dressed in a blue dress. They looked like a happily married couple attending their kids wedding. _"Could there had been something their but I was too blind to see?"_

That just made Tsunade feel worst as she drank some more of the Shake.

Back in the council room everyone was heading their own way, Sakura was surprise when Naruto actually stayed behind, he was known to rush out of the council room to talk to Neji.

"_What is Naruto up to?" _thought Sakura as she walked over to her husband.

"Do you think you can do this?" asked Neji as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes, but it will take time to do this." said Naruto as he held a piece of paper in his hands. Sakura looked over the paper and noticed that they where detail designs for a seal of some kind.

"Please my clan doesn't have time." said Neji

"What is going on?" asked Sakura

"Your husband is helping my clan with a major problem." said Neji

"What problem?" asked Sakura

"Removing the bird cage seal." answered Naruto

"It is stopping my clan from passing on the Byakugan to the next generation." said Neji "Some members have stopped trying to have kids until the problem is fixed."

"You can break the seal?"asked Sakura

"With the blueprints for the seal it is easy; it is just trying to solve the other problems that is hard." Said Naruto as Sakura looked into her husband's eyes. She knew he was trying his best not to focus on the loss of Jiriaya. "The problem is that the DNA that makes up the Byakugan doesn't react well with certain other bloodline traits. If you mix the wrong bloodlines any kids would have major birth defects. I just don't

"Then don't fix it." answered Sakura as the two men looked at her. "It isn't uncommon for people before they have children to have blood test done to make sure their kids are not at risk of birth defects, why not just let have do blood tests before they get married."

"It's up to Neji, if they want to do it that way I can have instructions for breaking the seal done within a day or two." said Naruto

"Let me talk it over with my council members." said Neji

Across town Kiba sat in his backyard just looking out at his younger brother feeding the dogs in the neighboring clan kennel. Hinata was still out looking for Jiriaya remains so that they could be lied to rest. That meant he and his brother was alone, his sister had offered to take him in but after talking it over he had moved into the large downstairs finished basement of the main house. It was large enough to give him space but still be part of his new family.

"Why do I have to do this?" asked Kael as he moved a heavy bag of dog food toward the pens.

"Everyone member of the clan takes turns with the care of our clan's dogs." explained Kiba as he stood up and walked toward his brother grabbing the other side of the bag of food "In fact I think it is time we get you a dog."

"Really?" asked Kael

"Ya." said Kiba as they headed toward the older dogs. "Now normally we would start with a young pup and let you two grow up together but since you are older we will go with an older dog."

When they reached the large cage, the dogs jumped to their feet and started to bark as they waited for their food.

"Don't worry lunch is here." said Kiba as they opened the door.

"How will I be able to understand them, I don't understand dogs." said Kael

"It takes time to learn but in time you will learn." said Kiba "Now go out there and pick your dog."

"But how will I know when I picked the right one?" asked Kael

"You will just know." answered Kiba as he watched Kael enter the kennel. He looked around the mass of dogs all heading toward their food bowels; finally he noticed a single dog in the corner. She had jet black fur over all her body only the tip of her tail was white. She seemed strong but yet unsure of herself in the new surroundings. "Her name is Mai."

"Mai?" asked Kael

"Ya, in a way she is like you." said Kiba "See her mother and father along with her brother died in the battle against the demons beside their partners; she is all alone in a strange place among strange people.

"_She is like me, I lost everyone I know." _thought Kael as she reached his hand out toward the young dog. At first the dog only looked at him before slowly standing up and placing her head against his hand.

"Looks like you found your dog." said Kiba

Across town in the Namikaze main house Naruto sat in a reclining chair in the living room, before sat a photo of Jiriaya. A bottle of beer sat unopened on the coffee table beside the photo.

"Naruto how are you doing?" asked Sakura as she sat down beside her husband.

"I am not sure how to feel." said Naruto "I mean I can't believe he is gone but it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I mean if I hadn't made the deal with the Kyuubi he would have been my sensei."

"Maybe that is why you aren't as sad." said Sakura "He was a good friend and mentor but he wasn't your sensei, you didn't spend years training with him like Choji did and you didn't grow up with him like Tsunade did. He was like an uncle instead of a father figure."

"I can't imagine what Choji and Tsunade are dealing with." Said Naruto as he looked at the bottle of beer, slowly he picked up the bottle of beer but didn't open it "You know I have drank more alcohol in the past few days then I have ever had in my life."

"I think everyone has." said Sakura "I know if I could I would join you in a drink to Jiriaya. It would be the perfect way to honor that pervert."

"Well." said Naruto as he opened the bottle of beer "Here to you Jiriaya."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the new story line for the plans of the Akatsuki. I plan to update next time on Christmas eve so look for it then. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 The Wait**

Sakura groaned as she looked at the clock that read just after three in the morning Sakura so didn't want to move but the need for a bathroom overruled her want to sleep in. Slowly and gently she stood up and headed toward the bathroom. After taking care of busyness she returned to bed. She lied on her side like she almost always did however normally when she would sleep facing her husband however since she was only a week away from her due date met she slept with her back to her husband and a pillow under her stomach. Naruto moved ever closer to his wife and unborn kids. Even in his sleep he naturally wanted to protect them. He placed one hand on around Sakura just below her breasts and another on her stomach.

"You know I really should tank you Naruto." said Sakura to her sleeping husband "You have dealt with a lot of shit during this."

**Flashback a month into the pregnancy.**

"This sucks." said Sakura as she threw up again into the toilet, almost every morning started with a trip to the bathroom to throw up whatever was left over in her stomach from the night before.

"I guess the idea that demon healing chakra may help you with this was wrong." said Naruto as he held his wife's slightly longer hair back. Her hair which normally stopped around her shoulders now reached her shoulder blades.

"Ya, we were wrong about that one." said Sakura as she threw up again as her husband rubbed her back.

**End Flashback**

The morning sickness was pretty much never ending each morning she had to deal with it, it didn't pass until almost three months into the ordeal, however by then the carving for food that she normally didn't like to eat. In some ways it was funny.

**Flashback three months in.**

"Sakura, I am back." said Naruto as he walked through the doors of the house. Since the war was still going on the demon summoners had taken a turn on the front line. For a week Naruto had been gone.

"I am here." answered Sakura as Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Sakura sitting at the table with two large bowels of food in front of her.

"Is that Ramón?" asked Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura

"But you don't really care for that." said Naruto "The only reason why you eat is because I like it."

"Blame our kids." said Sakura as she took a large bite of food "I have been craving it."

"I have a feeling my love of Ramón noodles is genetic." laughed Naruto as he went to take some. Only to have Sakura pull it away.

"Get your own." said Sakura as Naruto walked toward the oven and got himself some. He sat down across from his wife and took a bite; his eyes began to water as he put his fork down.

"Wow….that is hot…what did you put in that?" asked Naruto

"Some Halopina peppers and a lot of hot sauce." answered Sakura as she took another bit.

"Wow…your mom wasn't wrong when she said your taste buds would shift." said Naruto as he noticed that the second bowel in front of his wife was full of ice cream.

**End Flashback**

"I think this is the only time in a women's life when she is ok with gaining weight." said Sakura as she put her hand on her stomach. However among the craziness of pregnancy their where a lot of golden moments.

**Flashback Two and half months in.**

Naruto stood beside his wife who sat on the table.

"Alright are you two ready to see your kids?" asked Ino as she got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Ya." said Sakura as Ino started the machine, instantly Naruto and Sakura turned to look at the screen as the burry image of two babies appeared, their kids.

"Wow." said Naruto as he looked at the small figures.

"Well they look about the right size for their age." said Ino as she studied the screen. "If you want to know, I can tell you what sex your kids are likely to be."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Alright tell us." said Naruto

"Looks like you are having one of each." said Ino "One boy and a girl."

**End Flashback**

That meant they could start preparing two separate nursery rooms for their kids. They had decided that to move the main crib into their room at first so that they could take care of than during the night. Next came the process of picking names and godparents.

**Flashback-six months into the pregnancy**

"So you want me to be the God mother to the little girl?" asked Ino as she sat in the Namikaze living room. Sakura sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table her hand on her growing stomach.

"Ya, Naruto is asking Shikamaru to be the godfather to the girl and Choji to be boy." Ssid Sakura "Hinata will be the godmother to the boy."

"Wouldn't it be easier for Choji to be the godfather to the girl instead of Shikamaru he is my husband?" asked Ino "And when in the world will you tell me the names you and Naruto picked out?"

"Sorry." said Sakura with a grin "But only people who know the names is Naruto, my mother and myself. As for the godparent thing, it is a tradition from my clan that the godparents not be husband and wife."

"But wasn't the Naruto's parents your godparents?" asked Ino

"My parents didn't know about that." explained Sakura

"I see." Said Ino as she drank some water "Well when mine and Choji's kid is born you can be the Godmother."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her grinning friend.

"You are?" asked Sakura

"Yep, I am not that far behind you forehead." said Ino with a grin.

**End Flashback**

"_Ino and Choji are having a daughter." _thought Sakura as she remembered what she had learned only a few days ago.

"_Imagine if our daughter becomes best friends with Ino's daughter." _said Inner Sakura _"They would be just like piggy and us when we were kids."_

"_If they get along as well as their mothers did at kids it will be a rough but good friendship." _added Sakura as suddenly one of the two babies within her kicked. Sakura laughed a bit, she knew she couldn't tell which one it was that kicked her but she always liked to think it was the boy.

"You are your father's son."laughed Sakura as she placed her hand on her stomach.

**Flashback -7 and a half months**

"I am telling you mom, he is driving me up the wall." answered Sakura as she sat with her mother on the patio. It was Naruto's last turn for front line alert before their babies are born. Naruto had asked Rin to stay with Sakura during the week he was gone. "He is not letting me do anything."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rin

"I mean, he makes all the meals and does all the choirs. If I try to even pick up a load of laundry he freaks out." said Sakura "All I am doing is sitting around and reading."

"Sounds like first time father symptoms." Answered Rin

"What?" asked Sakura

"It is something my mother told me about your father when I was pregnant." said Rin "Basically Naruto like most new fathers feels they has to do everything possible to protect his wife and his unborn kids. Think about it this way, what where the four things Naruto always wanted?"

"To be married to me, to have the village accept him and to become the Hokage." answered Sakura before stopping and looking at her stomach "And to have a family."

"Does that answer the question about why he is acting that way?" asked Rin "You are carrying his family, something he always wanted and no matter how powerful he became he could never get alone."

"I think I understand." said Sakura

**End Flashback**

Sakura slowly began to close her eyes again when she suddenly felt a slight pain in her belly.

"Naruto." said Sakura when she got no answer she elbowed him in the gut "NARUTO!"

"What is it?" asked the still half asleep Naruto

"My water just broke." Answered Sakura as suddenly Naruto eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he sat up in bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"Ya, I am sure." answered Sakura as she sat up in bed. "Now don't panic grab what we planned and lets head to the hospital."

"Alright." said Naruto as he fallowed his wife's lead.

Less than an half an hour later, the sun wasn't up yet over the Leaf as Rin Haruno came running though the front doors of the Hospital.

"Sakura Namikaze." asked Rin to the nurse at the front desk as she looked over some paper work.

"She is in labor, go to waiting room on the 2nd floor?" answered the nurse as Rin went up the stairs to the second floor. What she found there was most of her daughter's and son-in-law's friends.

"How did you all get here before me?" asked Rin

"We are Ninjas." answered Shikamaru with a yawn as he returned with some coffee he had taken from the nurse's lobby. "We tend to move faster than normal people."

"Does anyone know what is going on?" asked Rin

"From our understanding everything is going fine." said Choji "Sakura has Tsunade, Shizune and Ino helping her. Naruto is holding her hand."

"Three of the four best medical minds in the world." said Rin as a scream filled the air and it wasn't a woman's scream.

"By the way, Sakura is breaking Naruto's hand with her super human strength." added Temari as another scream filled the air.

For over two hours everyone just sat around waiting, just after sun rise Ino, Tsunade and Shizune entered the room.

"How are they doing?" asked Rin

"Mother and the twines are doing great." said Ino with a smile.

"Can we see them?" asked Rin

"Give the new family some alone time." said Tsunade

A few doors down, a very tired Sakura lied in bed with Naruto sitting on the bed beside her. Tsunade had quickly healed the broken fingers done by his wife while she was in labor. The sun was just coming though the window.

"They look so beautiful." said Naruto as he sat on his wife's bed just looking at there at their son and daughter. Both rapped in their own blankets, he was stunned by how small they both where and how much they both looked like Sakura. They where only minutes old and already he loved them more than anything, he would do anything to make the world better for them.

"Ya, they are beautiful." said Sakura as she held her daughter in her arms. The newborns where both asleep for how long that lasted she didn't know, however what she did know was that she loved her daughter and her son and that they looked like Naruto. She so just wanted to sleep after going through what she went through but she didn't want to sleep she just wanted to hold her kids.

"Airi Kushina Namikaze." said Sakura as her daughter moved a bit in her pink blanket.

"Riki Minato Namikaze." Said Naruto as his son slept peacefully.

"How are they?" asked a new voice as the new parents looked up to see the Kyuubi standing there.

"They are absolutely perfect." said Naruto as the Kyuubi walked around to get a better look at the new pups.

"Congratulations you two." said Kyuubi

"Thanks." said Sakura

"I thought you would be at the base just in case they attack?" asked Naruto making sure not to take his eyes off his son.

"That is why I can't stay long but I come bring gifts for all of you." said Kyuubi as a scroll appeared out of nowhere. He opened the scroll to show four necklace, each one had a silver fox on, two where female foxes while two where males."Now they may be still a little too small for them but in time they will old enough."

"What are they?" asked Naruto as he picked one up one of the male ones, to his amazement the silver metal turned golden blonde with blue crystal eyes. "What was that?"

"It is the rarest mineral in the demon world, it absorbs just a little bit of the owners chakra. It takes on the form of the owners hair and eye color" said Kyuubi as Naruto took it off but it remained as it was "Makes it totally unique to the owner. Put it on them."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before slowly putting them on their kids chest to their amazement, Airia's turned blonde with blue eyed crystals while Riki turned red with deep green crystals. Sakura picked hers up as it became pink with deep green crystals for eyes.

"Thank you for this." said Sakura

"There is one more thing." said Kyuubi as he looked at Naruto "On the back of each of them I placed one of your marks for you thunder god justu, now no matter where they are you can be at their side in an instant."

"That may calm him down for a little bit." laughed Sakura

"Now I must get going, congratulations on your pups and have fun with them." said Kyuubi with a grin as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The moment he left a knocking sound came from the door.

"Come on in." answered Sakura as her mom entered.

"Hello, can I see my grandkids now?" asked Rin

"Ya." said Sakura as her mother walked over and looked at the sleeping Aivi

"She is so beautiful." said Rin "Can I hold her?"

"Please…I need some sleep." answered Sakura as Rin picked up Aivi who cried a little before calming down. "Now let's go see your big brother."

"He is only older by a few minutes." answered Naruto as Rin walked around to look at the sleeping Riki.

"Believe me when they are older that will matter." answered Rin as she noticed the necklace that lied on the newborn's chest "What are the necklace's for?"

"The Kyuubi gave them to us." answered Naruto as he showed his "They are made from some rare mineral and have my mark on the back so I can transport to their side anywhere."

"But why is Riki's different than yours and this little angle?" asked Rin

"It takes on property of the owner." answered Sakura as Rin noticed a Pink vixen one by Sakura "Riki's is red because his hair is suppose to turn out like that."

"Red just like your grandfather Kane." laughed Rin as she put one finder on her grandson's chest.

"And his grandmother Kushina." answered Naruto as another knock came from the door.

"Can we come in now?" asked Temari

"Come on in." answered Naruto as all their friends entered to see the new lives that had joined the Leaf.

**I know I said that I would update on Christmas Eve but I decided to give it to you early. Well Naruto and Sakura are now parents and now the real challenges come, raising children during a war. I also know some of you will want more action but I have one more chapter focusing on home life before we return back to the main war. Now I hope you have a happy holiday and I will see you again in 2011, Wilkins75.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Important Notice at the Bottom PLEASE READ**

**Chapter 79 Parenthood in a Time of War**

Sakura stayed in the hospital for a few days making sure she and their kids where fine, finally it was time to take the two kids home.

"Welcome home Airi and Riki." said Naruto to the sleeping children.

"Lets put them down for a nap." said Sakura as the two of them walked back toward their bed room, there at the foot of the bed was the Namikaze family crib. Slowly they put the two sleeping kids onto the bed. For a while the two new parents just stood there looking down at the three day old kids. Already bright blonde hair could be seen on Airi's head while bright red hair appeared on Riki's head.

"They look like you." said Sakura

"Really I think they look like you." laughed Naruto as he lowered his hand down and placed his finger inside his son's hand. Almost instantly Riki closed his hand and wrapped up his father's finger. "He does have a strong grip."

"_Father and son how beautiful." _thought Sakura with a smile as she looked toward the sleeping Airi, slowly Naruto walked over and placed his finger in his daughter's hand. Once again she wrapped up her father's finger.

"And little Airi has just as strong a grip, she must get her strength form you Sakura-chan." laughed Naruto

"_A father and his little girl, just as beautiful." _added Inner Sakura

"_Did you forget that Airi was born 7 minutes ahead of her brother." _laughed Sakura

"_Somehow I don't think that matters to Naruto." _added Inner Sakura

"I think it is time we add these." said Naruto as he pulled out two small metal plates.

"Airi Kushina Namikaze daughter of Naruto Altair Namikaze and Sakura Anina Namikaze and Riki Minato Namikaze son of Naruto Altair Namikaze and Sakura Anina Namikaze." read Sakura out load under both of the names was the date "May 7."

Sakura watched as Naruto placed the name plates on the crib just above Naruto's own name. Just when Naruto finished putting the names on Riki started crying with her brother crying Airi joined in. The two new parents looked at each other before moving to their kids side.

"Now the fun begins." said Naruto as he picked up Airi trying to calm her down but it wasn't working that well.

"Ya." said Sakura she picked up Riki only to feel that his diaper was wet.

Hours later across town in a small food stand Rin Haruno and Lys Yamanka sat eating super together. Lys husband was off on a normal C ranked caravan guarding mission to mist country. Just because a war was on doesn't mean that there wasn't missions that needed to get done.

"You know Rin I am surprised you are not helping your daughter and son-in-law with their new kids." said Lys as Rin grinned a bit.

"Lys do you remember the first night you had Ino home?" asked Rin

"Ya, Inoichi and I didn't get any sleep that night but I learned so much." said Lys

"Same with Sakura." said Rin "The first night is always the worst and it is something all new parents have to go though by themselves."

"Then their grandma's can come in and save the day." Said Lys

"Well you have to wait until October to become a grandmother." said Rin as Lys grinned a bit.

"Novermber12 is her due date, you know when I was younger I always feared about becoming a grandmother." said Lys "Being a grandmother is a sign of being old, but now I can't wait to hold my granddaughter in my arms."

"Has Ino and Choji picked out a name yet?" asked Rin

"You know my daughter; she changes her mind every other week." said Lys

"Mother like Daughter." said Rin with a laugh as Lys garled at her friend.

"Well don't tell Ino that I told you but the front runner is Fiorella." said Lys

"Wasn't Fiorella your grandmother's name, the one who made the best cookies I have ever had?" asked Rin with a smile as she remembered going to Lys grandmother house as a kid wit her friend.

"That is why I think this one may stay but Choji's great grandmother name a choice too." said Lys before she rolled her eyes "However the name Belourine doesn't seem to feel right to Ino, Choji or me."

"Then how is it being considered?" asked Rin

"Think about it?" asked Lys

"Choza." answered Rin

"yep." said Lys

"I wonder how tired Sakura and Naruto are right now?" asked Rin

Across town Naruto and Sakura lied in bed however it was out of pure exhaustion, both their cloths where still on as they just looked up at the ceiling to afraid to close their eyes. They had no time to rest they hadn't even taken a shower.

"I have never been this tired." said Naruto "Not even during Kyuubi's training did I feel like this."

"Ya, but look they are both finally asleep." said Sakura as she sat up in bed and looked toward the sleeping kids.

"Yes, I tried using shadow clones to rock them to sleep to give you a break but they seem to know when it is a clone and not me." said Naruto "It's kind of funny that even highly trained ninjas can't tell the difference between the real me and a shadow clone but they can."

"You're their father, they heard your voice when they were in me." answered Sakura "Maybe that is why they can tell the difference, besides you shouldn't use shadow clones."

"You needed a break." answered Naruto as Sakura lied down her head resting on Naruto's chest, she could hear his heart beat though his thin black shirt.

"We both need a break." said Sakura "However once we get though this rough part it will be better."

"I would just like them to sleep longer than half an hour." answered Naruto

"Give it time." said Sakura "In the mean time, we will get whatever sleep we can whenever we can."

"Ya." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and snuggled next to his wife, however in what felt like a second later Riki started crying, moments later his sister joined him.

Across the world in the former rock village turned frontline base for the Snakes, Sharks and remains of the scorpions Sasuke Uchiha sat looking over reports ever since the war settled down into a waiting game he had been bored out of his mind. His almost two year old son Fugaku sat up in a crib looking at his daddy. The boy looked almost like a clone of Sasuke at that age only thing different was the red hair he got from his mother. The boy didn't cry, he had learned his cries would be meet with no attention from his father. Whenever he needed something one of the snake nurses would come and see to his needs. Sasuke was looking over reports coming in from different spies set up all over the world. He read reports about how the enemy was building it's base on a large plateau near the border of Earth and Fire Country. That base was between him and his goal of killing Naruto and the Leaf.

Suddenly a small scorpion, no larger than any normal scorpion a person would see in the woods came scurrying up the desk.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke to the scorpion

"Sir, a news update from the spies in the Sand." said the scorpion

"Like I care about what happens in the Sand, it will burn into glass when I am done." said Sasuke

"Yes, sir however after months of trying we finally broke into the records of the Kazekage without notice." said the scorpion "We found news about the demon summoners of the foxes, Naruto and Sakura Namikaze."

The name of the two people he wanted to kill the most got his attention.

"Speak." ordered Sasuke

"The rumors have been confirmed Sakura Namikaze is pregnant and has already given birth to twins a boy and a girl." reported the Scorpion spy.

"I see." said Sasuke with a grin. "_This may be the perfect time to pay them a little visit however this has to be well planned and well supplied a strike behind their lines at their home base would scare those weak villagers and maybe force them out of the fight."_

Elsewhere another force was planning its next move. A large fire filled the room however the burning flame was contained with a large fire pit. In the room on other sides of the fire sat two very different men.

"Is it done Pain?" asked Madara Uchiha as he sat in his chair around his two pointer fingers where two glowing rings, one with the word lion written into the stone and the other with scorpion.

"Nearly, it is taking longer than originally planned to carry out the process." stated Pain "The new path will be ready with a week."

"Good, once it is ready you will go to the Leaf Village." said Madara as Pain looked at the leader of the Akashi. "You seam surprised Pain."

"We are the weaker of the attack force to attack now would leave us open to being attacked by the other demons." stated Pain "We cannot carry out our goals if we destroyed by the enemy."

"It is strange that I can see the world so much clearer then you." said Madara "At the moment the two demon armies are circling each other like two animals looking for an opening to kill the other. We need to create that opening draw the blood that will cause the other group to attack. We strike at the Leaf and the demon summoners the other demons will take the shoot and attack them. It doesn't matter who wins because in the end it will be enough to carry out my plan for this world."

"Who will all go in this attack?" asked Pain

"Everyone." answered Madara

It was all round lunch time when Rin Haruno arrived at the Namikaze main house. It didn't take long for Sakura to open the door and let her mother in.

"So did you have a good night?" asked Rin to her tired looking daughter. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she held her daughter in her hands.

"As well as can be expected." said Sakura as she let her mom in.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Rin

"Couch." answered Sakura as Rin walked over to the couch to see Naruto passed out on the couch with Riki sleeping on his chest, his head resting over Naruto's heart. "The only way Riki will sleep for longer than 30 minutes is if he is with one of us."

"A baby hears it's mother heart beat when they are in her so maybe that explains why he likes listening to heartbeats." said Rin "You where like that when you where a baby."

"Ya, I remember the stories you told me." said Sakura

"How about my little granddaughter?" asked Rin as she looked at the sleeping Airi

"She is actually the good one." said Sakura "She will sleep for hours unless her brother wakes her up."

"Boys tend to be more troublesome when they are babies then girls." said Rin as little Airi opened her eyes to show her deep blue eyes. "She has her father's eyes."

"Ya, I would think her eye color would change but with that necklace the Kyuubi gave us tells me that will be her eye color." said Sakura as she sat down on a chair holding her daughter.

"Where did you put those things?" asked Rin as she noticed that Sakura had her's on.

"Well they are too young for that so they are hanging from the crib." answered Sakura as she closed her eyes a bit only to have Airi start a low cry. "Someone is wet."

Sakura stood up only to be stopped by her mother.

"Here let me, you get some time off your feet." said Rin as Sakura held out her daughter which Rin took.

"The changing station is in her room." said Sakura as she sat back down. Rin hurried down the hallway and entered a side room to the left of Naruto's and Sakura's bedroom. The room was painted a light shad of pink with teddy bears wallpapers. In the corner was a toy box full of toys that Sakura had gotten during the baby shower. In the corner by the window was Airi's personal crib. However Rin went to the changing station by the other wall. It had been a long time since she had changed a diaper but a mother never truly forgot.

"There are a clean girl now. Now let's get you back to your mother." said Rin as her granddaughter smiled a bit. Her heart warmed at the smile from the little girl. She carried Airi back out to the living room only to see Sakura with her head resting in her hand sound asleep. "On second thought why don't you just stay with me for a bit and let your mom get some rest."

It was a late May night as most of the village was sound asleep however at the Namikaze estate a cry could be heard.

"That is a wet cry and it's your turn." said a still mostly asleep Sakura as she rolled off her husband chest as Naruto stood up and walked toward his crying daughter.

"Come on Airi let's get you changed." said Naruto as he picked up his daughter after a week of having their kids at home Naruto and Sakura had developed a system to get their kids to sleep however they normally only got around an hour of sleep before one of them would need something. While Naruto was changing a dipper Tsunade was sitting in her study. Some nights she couldn't find sleep, ever since Jiriaya died she could sleep without downing at least a half a bottle of Shake, she knew it was bad for her and she shouldn't do it but it was the only way she could find any sleep. She couldn't help but look at the photo of the two of them at Naruto and Sakura's wedding.

She downed another drink as turned to look out the window and at the full moon and the star filled sky. _"Jiriaya always loved the night sky." _thought Tsunade as she thought back to one of their early missions together.

**Flashback**

"See that is the constellation Azure the dragon." said a 12 year old Jiriaya as he pointed toward the stars in the sky. (Azure the Dragon is a Chinese constellation)

"That is nice Jiriaya now get some sleep and leave me alone." ordered Tsunade as she looked toward the fire "It's my time for the watch."

**End Flashback**

"_Probably the only thing he loved more than star watching was writing those stupid perverted books about women." _thought Tsunade as she looked out the window. Suddenly she noticed a figure standing on the window's edge. The outline of the finger made her look back at her drink then back at the window the image was still there. Slowly she stood up and opened the window.

"Jiriaya?" asked Tsunade as she finally saw who was outside the window. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw who was there. It was in fact Jiriaya but he was different his white hair was now orange, he had metal rods sticking out of his flesh and his eyes had changed into a strange ripple pattern.

"There is no Jiriaya, there is only Pain." stated the former Jiriaya turned Pain.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise I had in the end about pain using Jiriaya's body as the new member of Pain. Now for the important notice and the reason why I am updating early. **

**A few days ago another writer sent me a message asking permission to write a short one shot chapter about Shikamaru/Temari that takes place within my story. After much thought I have decided to allow this and after much more thought I have decided to do the fallowing. I am going to figure out how to start one of those communities and put them all together in one place so that anyone can come read them. This will allow you all to write short one clips into all of my stories even the ones I have already finished. So if you want to write something in another story feel free. This will allow people who want to see more Hinata/Kiba, Shikamaru/Temari or any other couple moments I have used can be done.**

**However since I am allowing people to write clips within the story I will have some rules.**

**The new clip has to fit within the continuity of the original story. (I don't want to see different couples, new kids or people dying when they haven't in the story.)**

**You must say which story it is from and say it is set in a universe done by me. **

**Must be over 1,000 words long **

**If you are writing in a story that isn't finished yet don't set it in the future.**

**Send me a message when you are done so that I can read them.**

**Those are the rules and in the case of clips from the Black Fox I am thinking about picking the ones I feel to be the best and then added them to the main story line at the end of the story, giving credit to the original writer. Now please keep reading and if you want to write a clip start writing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 The beginning of the End**

"Jiriaya?" asked Tsunade stunned as Jiriaya ran though hand signs.

"The world shall know Pain and then there will be peace." Stated the Pain Jiriaya (I am just going to call him Jiriaya to make it simple) with that he slammed his fist onto he ground causing a massive cloud of smoke to rise. The entire building shook as Tsunade as sent flying as a huge multiple headed dog appeared in the center of the village.

The building falling to the ground caused the ground to shake under Naruto's feet as he looked out the window of his bedroom. His half asleep eyes became wide as he noticed a massive cloud of smoke rising from the area around Tsunade's place. In the smoke he could make out the image of a multiple headed dog.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto as he looked back to his still sleeping wife. The sound of his raised voice caused Riki to cry in his crib while Airi started to crying in his arms.

"What?"asked Sakura as she looked at her husband.

"The village is under attack." Stated Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked out the window at the massive creature now attacking the center of the village. "We have to get out there."

"Sakura you stay with the kids I will head out." said Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"I am not pregnant anymore you can't pull the protection line on me Naruto-kun." stated Sakura

"Yes, but one of us have to protect them." said Naruto as he looked at their kids. "If this is Sasuke or someone else they may come after our kids. Please stay here and protect them."

"Alright." said Sakura "But if you need me don't wait to call."

"I will not wait." said Naruto as he handed over their daughter before getting ready.

Elsewhere the smoke was seen by people beside Naruto, all over the Leaf people where waking up. Ninjas where rushing into battle but others were already ready for battle.

"That smoke is the sign to attack." Said Lee as he and Guren stood near the western gate. The rest of the Akatsuki was spread out all over the Leaf, there mission was simple cause as much pain and destruction."

"So where are you going?" asked Guren

"Right after Sakura, she has dishonored herself and the only way to restore the Leaf's honor is to kill the demon summoners starting with her." stated Lee

Only a few hundred yards away Sasuke Uchiha looked out over Leaf at the rising smoke.

"Looks like someone else is attacking the Leaf tonight." stated Suigetsu "Well that means we can sneak in better and kill those kids."

"Why stop there the Leaf is under attack that means that they will be weakened we can end this war and kill them all tonight." said Sasuke

"Good plan but how do you plan to get them here we are too close to them to summon them in because of that idiotic rule about not doing instant transporting in areas under their control." Added Suigetsu

"Alright you two go back to the neutral area and summon them in and then we have them head straight to the Leaf." said Sasuke "With the scorpions and sharks transported the snakes will follow."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Jugo

"Pay my old teammates a visit." said Sasuke as he pulled his sword.

Meanwhile Tsunade pulled herself out of the rubble of her former home, her body was covered with small cuts.

"Jiriaya." said Tsunade as she looked up at the body of her former teammate turned into a puppet of the real pain. "This may hurt me but I will end you and let your body go to rest. Summoning justu."

With that the large blue slug Katsuyu appeared on the battlefield. On a nearby rooftop Shikamaru and Temari landed, instantly Shikamaru raised a pair of Byakugan to his eyes.

"What do you see?" asked Temari It was kind of hard to know for sure what was going on but Shikamaru quickly figured out a the general idea of what was happening.

"Looks like the Akatsuki is attacking but only one member is attacking." said Shikamaru as more ninjas landed on the roof top. One of those ninjas was Naruto.

"Shikamaru what is going on?" asked Naruto

"We are under attack but not from here." answered Shikamaru

"What are you talking about I can see them from here." Said Tenten as she and Neji's ANBU team appeared on the rooftop

"Yes, they are attacking but only one of them is attacking here. They the rest are likely going to hit us somewhere else, this attack is only trying to get our main forces into the center so they can attack somewhere else easier." Said Shikamaru "Neji scan the area tell me if you see anything out of the normal."

"Alright." said Neji

"_Too bad it was Hinata's turn to be on patrol her Byakugan is stronger." _thought Shikamaru

"Where is Sakura?" asked Temari

"Making sure our kids are safe." explained Naruto "I thought Choji would be here by now."

"He is making sure that Ino gets to the bunkers." explained Shikamaru "And personally I don't think we should send him out into this battle."

"Why with Jiriaya gone he is the toad sage now." said Naruto

"That is the point looks like Pain is controlling what is left of Jiriaya as a new Pain." answered Shikamaru "Could you kill your own sensei?"

"Shikamaru I see Lee and a women heading toward the western gate and I see Kabuto and a something that looks like a plant man is by the eastern gate." said Neji

"Alright our first task is to take down the Pain in the center; I take him on while the others spread out and find the real Pain." Said Shikamaru "Naruto use your thunder God technique too travel between all the high points."

"We will take Lee." Said a new voice as Shikamaru looked to see Guy standing there. "He is my student let me and my team handle him."

"Alright." said Shikamaru "Make sure to be careful."

"Naruto have you sent a message off to Hinata and the demons?" asked Temari

"A massager fox is on the move but I can summon the Kyuubi if needed." said Naruto

"I can call Hache Hi but lets try to handle this ourselves, if it is just the Akatsuki we should be able to handle it fine," said Shikamaru "Now you all have your missions go!"

"Good luck Shikamaru." said Naruto as he headed off to find the real Pain. Soon everyone beside Temari left.

"Do you think that you can kill Jiriaya?" asked Temari

"Jiriaya is already dead, that is nothing more than a human meat puppet." stated Shikamaru "Besides I don't have as much history with Jiriaya as Naruto or Choji."

"Alright." said Temari "I will coordinate the search for Pain and the other members of the Akatsuki."

"Alright, just be careful." said Shikamaru

"I am not the one charging into battle." said Temari with a grin.

"I am not the one who is pregnant." stated Shikamaru as Temari's eyes widened.

"You know?" asked Temari as she looked at her husband going on four years

"Ya, I found the test strips in the trash when I took it out before going to bed." said Shikamaru "I am just wondering why you didn't tell me."

"Because last time the tests where wrong so I was going to have a blood test done today." said Temari "I didn't want to raise your hopes only to have it dashed again."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, just be extra careful." said Shikamaru as he jumped off the rooftop and headed toward the battle.

Tsunade was struggling against Jiriaya, maybe it was because she was half way drunk or the fact that it is was Jiriaya but her heart wasn't in the fight.

"Take this!" yelled Tsunade as she leaped off the head of the slug to pouch Jiriaya in the face. However Jiriaya simply moved out of the way before running though hand signs.

"Summoning Justu." stated Jiriaya as a large black bird appeared. Slowly Jiriaya rose up into the sky. "You can't win this Tsunade, the world shall feel unimaginable Pain and then there will be peace."

"You feel pain first." stated a new voice as Jiriaya looked up. Somehow Shikamaru had jumped up to his height.

"Lightening style demon wolf claw." stated Shikamaru as a Lightening covered Shikamaru's finger tips. He swiped at the air sending the bolts of lightning from his finger tips. The lightning bolts went straight though the bird killing it in an instant, to Jiriaya's and Tsunade surprise it didn't disappear in a puff of smoke instead it fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Jiriaya had dodge the attack by jumping off the bird landing on a nearby rooftop.

"Why isn't it disappearing?" asked Tsunade as Shikamaru landed beside her. "All summons disappear when they are killed in battle."

"With normal chakra yes but this is demon chakra." stated Shikamaru "When a summons die at the hands of demon chakra they die for good. Judging from the reports from Choji he can bring that multiple head dog back from the dead, so I decided to take no chances and used demon charka. Also judging from the fact he has only summoned means that he all he can do."

"Very good, Shikamaru Nara summoner of the demon wolves." said Jiriaya "I have over 10,000 summons so killing on doesn't matter to me."

"Is everyone else on the move?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." answered Shikamaru "I am just wondering how he got though the chakra barrier without setting off any alarms."

"He and Minato Namikaze helped design the barrier." said Tsunade "That is why I know part of him is in there."

"Even if Pain has gained access to some of Jiriaya's memories, he is dead anyway." said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru Nara summoner of the demon wolves, you stand in the way of total peace and as such you feel nothing but pain. Now feel the wraith of one of the strongest summons." stated Jiriaya as he ran though hand signs. "Summoning justu."

With that a giant wolf five times larger than the multiple head dog appeared. Its claws where the size of humans. All over its body sticking out of its black fur where those metal rods. It's glowing red eyes scanned the village. Tsunade backed up at the sight of the large wolf.

"You have to be joking. You are challenging the demon wolf summoner with a wolf?" asked Shikamaru with a laugh as he ran though hand signs of his own before slamming his hand against the ground. When the smoke cleared a dark blue wolf almost twines the size as Pain's wolf appeared, Hache Hi the Lord of all demon wolves had appeared on the battlefield. "Not very smart."

Elsewhere on the battlefield Lee and Guren made their way through the battlefield destroying anything they came across. Guren was sealing entire buildings inside her crystals while Lee was just walking down the street.

"Where are all the people?" asked Guren as she looked around at the empty streets "We need to kill them in order to really put an end to the Leaf."

"They are likely already inside the bunkers spread out all over the Leaf." Answered Lee "The outer areas are always the first to be evocated and the defense forces are likely near the center of the village. We will not likely meet any of them until we get closer to the action."

"That is where you are wrong." said a new voice as Lee turned around to see three people landing in the street just in front of them.

"Who do we have here?" asked Guren as she looked at the newcomer, the older one looked a lot like Lee and was even dressed the same. The other male had long black hair that reached to the middle of back, he had on black pants with a jonnin vest on his chest, judging from the mark on the arm met he was ANBU and a captain at that. His white eyes told her that he was a member of the Hyuga clan. Beside him was a woman, dressed in a similar uniform with an ANBU mark on her arm minus the extra mark for being a captain.

"Long time no see Lee." said the older male.

"Hello Guy-sensie." said Lee

"No…you are no longer the same person who was my most youthful student who had the greatest will of fire I had ever seen instead you have yet your flame of youth be corrupted." said Lee with tears in his eyes "You are no longer my student."

"I have not been corrupted it was this village that was corrupted and I will purge this village with my youthful flame." snapped Lee "And not even my former teammates and sensei will stand in my way."

"Neji, Tenten you handle the women." said Guy as he bent down and released the leg weights before dropping the arm weights "Lee is mine."

While the battle raged all around him Sasuke Uchiha calmly walked through the streets of the Lee, finally he reached his target, the front door of the Namikaze estate.

"Knock, knock." Stated Sasuke as he kicked down the door to the house and stepped inside. The moment he stepped inside a fist came flying his way, instantly he grabbed the arm with one hand. When he stopped that attack another fist came flying at him, once again he stopped that attack. "Long time no see, Sakura."

"Not long enough for me." stated Sakura as red demon fox chakra surrounded her as her eyes became silted. Suddenly out of her arm bend came a blade the stopped just short of Sasuke's nose "Now why the fuck are you here?"

"I want to kill your kids." said Sasuke as Sakura eyes narrowed.

"No one harm my kids." snapped Sakura as her blood began to boil. "I will kill you just like I killed your wife."

"Now just tell me where they are so I can end their lives." said Sasuke as Sakura smirked.

**Flashback**

Sakura stood in her battle uniform watching Hache Hi do battle with a giant summoned wolf. Suddenly she heard a knock at the front door, instantly a blade came out of her wrist guard. However she relaxed as the door started to open; she knew it who it was.

"Mom." said Sakura

"Sakura I came as fast as I can." said Rin as she breathed heavily "It's a war out there."

"I know, Naruto-kun is out there and I want so bad to be out there." said Sakura

"Then why aren't you?" asked a new voice as Sakura looked to see Katara.

"Katara long time no see." said Sakura

"Ya, been busy with running things in our world but we just got word of the attack here." said Katara "Kyuubi is organizing our forces and is on the way here, in the mean time we need to get you into this fight."

"I will not leave my kids unguarded." Said Sakura

"No mother would but we can guard them better in the demon world." said Katara

"What are you talking about?" asked Rin

"We can bring your kids to the demon world and they will be safe from everything that happens here." said Katara "That way you can go out and help Naruto."

"If it makes you feel better I will go with them to make sure they are fine." said Rin

**End Flashback**

"Mine and Naruto-kun kids are safe from you, they are in a place you can never get to." said Sakura as she tried to push her blade into Sasuke's face however slowly he was pushing the blade to his side away from his face. Seeing her opening closing decided to use an option on her hidden blade. Sasuke eyes widened as the entire blade came flying out of the holder. The blade flew straight forward but lucky for Sasuke the blade missed the center of his face and instead caused a long deep cut across his cheek and cutting off the lower part of his right ear. The blades scrapped pass bone making a wound so deep that if it wasn't for demon healing ability he would have been in shock from blood lost.

"You bitch." yelled Sasuke as blood ran down the side of his face. Naturally he lifted his hand up to grab the side of his face.

"I am a vixen, now get the fuck out of my house!" yelled Sakura as she punched Sasuke so hard that he went flying backwards and into the sky.

**Well happy news years and welcome to the first chapter of 2011. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will be coming in 2011. Until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81 The Darkest Night**

"I am a vixen now get the fuck out of my house!" yelled Sakura as she punched Sasuke so hard in the jaw that his jaw bone broke as he went flying into the sky. Ever the ninja he did a flip in midair landing on a rooftop over a quarter of a mile away from the Namikaze main house.

"That fucking bitch." said Sasuke as he held his jaw, the long cut from Sakura's flying arm blade that ran from his check to his ear. He could feel the demon healing chakra at work healing the broken bone and the cut. He lifted his hand and applied healing chakra to the wound. He wasn't a trained medical ninja but he knew how to heal small cuts.

"I thought I told you I am a vixen." yelled Sakura as Sasuke looked up just in time to see Sakura's fist hit his face. Sasuke stumbled backwards from yet another blow.

_"What the hell is wrong with me my reaction time is slowed." _thought Sasuke as he glared at a grinning Sakura.

"You are probably wondering why your reaction time has slowed?" asked Sakura as Sasuke glared at her.

"You poisoned didn't you, your blade had poison on it." Stated Sasuke as Sakura grinned like a fox. "You know as the demon snake summoner I am immune to all but the strongest poisons."

"I know, you have your own venom when you're a snake but see you are immune to the major effects of poison but it will slow you down." said Sakura as yet another blade came out of her arm brace "And you moving slower is all I need to end you once and for all."

Another battle that was raging, however instead of a fight between former teammates it was a fight between sensei and student.

"Lee you where my best student, why did you betray the village?" asked Guy as he tried to kick Lee in the face only to have Lee block the attack with his arm, with his other arm he went in to punch his former sensie's face. Unlike Lee Guy had no time to dodge, the punch contacted with Guys face sending him backwards blood dripping from his nose.

"The demon summoners have made the village lose its soul, the village has become like the Sound Village giving preface to those who gain power without work." Said Lee "The village doesn't care about those who work for their power and that is the true test of youth and of the will of fire, I will correct that by removing the demon summoners."

"The demon summoners or Naruto and Sakura?"asked Guy

"I hold no problem with Naruto, he had no choice in becoming a demon summoner but Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura-chan must pay for their choices." said Lee as Guy grinned a bit. "What?"

"You are just upset that Sakura picked Naruto over you." Said Guy as Lee glared at his former team leader. "Though your life you have been dealt bad cards, your limited chakra met you could never do some of the things that a normal ninja does, you could never beat Neji no matter how hard you tried and then Sakura the women you always loved fell in love with another man."

"I don't care about Sakura anymore." stated Lee

"Then why did you call her Sakura-chan." asked Guy "Face it Lee, the whole demon summoner line is just a smoke screen to cover that fact."

"Shut up!" yelled Lee as chakra came out of the ring on his finger "This has nothing to do with that, though my will of fire I have gained control of the chakra sealed within this ring, that is what this village should have acknowledged not them. I will purge this village of those who want power without work even if that means I have to kill you to do that."

"Lee I am sorry it has come to this." stated Guy as he got into a stance that Lee knew all to well. Lee watched as chakra danced around Guy "Gate one the gate of Opening."

Within sight of Lee and Guy the Lord of all Demon Wolves Hache Hi stood facing down Jiraiya Pain's wolf summon.

"Shikamaru what is the situation here?" asked Hache Hi to the demon summoner on his forehead.

"Pain and the Akatsuki are attacking us, so far this is the only Pain we have encountered while other lower members of the Akatsuki are attacking us." said Shikamaru

"It's worse than you think." said Hache Hi "We got reports that the demon snakes, scorpions and sharks are on their way here."

"What?" asked Shikamaru

"Somehow they found out that you are under attack and will be here within half an hour." Said Hache Hi "We are giving chase but they are ahead of us and will be here first. Like it our not a major demon battle will happen in your village."

"Naruto and I can summon the wolves and foxes here and Hinata with the Lions can surround them." said Shikamaru "We could end this war once and for all."

"Yes, but first lets get ride of this so called wolf." said Hache Hi as he looked at the summon wolf. Jiriaya didn't even say anything as the wolf charged forward, Hache Hi rolled his eyes as he simply racked his claws across the wolf's face killing it instantly as it fell to the ground crushing buildings below it. Jiraiya jumped into the air with a smirk on his face.

"You forgot about my dog." Said Jiriaya as the multiple headed dog jumped up to try and bite Hache Hi however before he got close as Katsuyu moved between them letting the dog bite into her, instead of dyeing she simply broke apart into multiple mini versions of herself saving her from death. The dog eyes widened as Hache Hi showed no mercy as he bite down on the dog, getting all its neck's in one bite. With one quick movement he ripped out the trout killing the summon spraying blood all over the place.

"No matter, I have so many summons you can't stop them all." stated Jiriaya as he went to run though hand signs. However out of nowhere Tsunade can in, her fist covered with chakra. Instead of aiming for his face, her target was something else. Her chakra powered strength slammed into Jiriaya's hands in the middle of doing hand signs. Jiriaya's fingers broke stopping him from making the hand signs needed to call out another summons.

"This is an expected turn of events." said Jiriaya as he looked at his badly broken fingers.

"Jiriaya I am sorry but that had to be done." said Tsunade

"Jiriaya is dead, only Pain remains." stated Jiriaya

"Where are the other Pains?" asked Shikamaru as he landed across from Jiriaya.

"Pain is everywhere." answered Jiriaya

Meanwhile at the Leaf village hospital Ino was glaring at her husband.

"Choji I can do this." stated Ino

"Ino you are six months pregnant." said Choji as he placed his hand on his wife's growing belly where their unborn daughter was growing. "You need to be in the bunkers."

"Choji I am only five and a half months pregnant and I am head of the hospital while Tsunade and Shizune are out." said Ino "Tsunade is out on the battlefield and Shizune is in the Sand helping them build a stronger medical core. I promise I will not do any healing I will direct people"

"Leave it to one of the nurses, please Ino I can go out and fight easier knowing that you are safe underground." said Choji

"To bad you are not going out there." said a new voice as Temari arrived at the hospital.

"What I am the Toad summoner I have to go there and defend the village." said Choji

"Right now I need you to protect the wounded coming in from the battlefield." Said Temari

"I can fight." said Choji

"Not this time Choji." stated Temari

"What is going on?" asked Ino "Why can't my husband fight?"

"It's not that he can't fight it is just Shikamaru doesn't feel you can go all out right now." added Temari

"Why the hell not?" asked Choji

"Choji there is no easy way to tell you this but, one of the Pain's is Jiriaya." said Temari as Choji's eyes widened "Pain is controlling the body of your sensei and Shikamaru and I don't think you can go full go against him. I am not even sure Tsunade can but we can't order her back. So the best spot for you right now is here defending your wife and the wounded of the village."

Just outside the village Naruto was searching every high spot he could find but he kept looking back at the battle that was raging in the Leaf. He could see that Hache Hi had been summoned to the battle by Shikamaru; suddenly he felt is wife surge with rage. He knew he was too far away to talk to her though the metal link they share for being mates but he could feel her rage building within her.

"_Sakura-chan is in trouble….my family is in trouble." _thought Naruto as he stood still for a moment wondering if he should go back trusting his wife to handle any problem or carry out his mission.

Back in the Leaf Sakura was running though hand signs as she and Sasuke fought across the rooftops of the hidden Leaf.

"Water style ice needles." Stated Sakura as thousands of needles of ice formed around her before flying off to meet Sasuke.

"Chordi Sendon." yelled Sasuke as thousands of lightening needles flew out hitting Sakura's attack destroying them.

"I have to admit you have gotten better Sakura." said Sasuke as he landed jumped off a building landing on an old dock by a small lake. "However the home field advantage is now mine."

"This is the Leaf how could you possibly have the home field advantage?" asked Sakura

"Take a look around?" stated Sasuke as Sakura looked around on the walls where faded images of the Uchiha crest. "This is my home compound and I know things about it you couldn't possibly know."

"Like what?" asked Sakura

"Like this." said Sasuke as he threw a kunai at one of the crests. To Sakura's amazement the crest sunk into the wall before spinning around. It wasn't alone all the symbols on the wall around her started to move. "My family was killed by my brother for planning a rebelling against the Leaf and to do a proper uprisings means being well armed and of course well defended."

Suddenly out of those hole came flying dozens of crossbow bolts making the courtyard a field of death. To avoid the attack Sasuke flipped backwards into the water of the lake. Sakura wasn't so lucky she had nowhere to go. She tried to dodge the attack but there was just so many of them she could dodge them all. She winced in pain as a crossbow bolt landed in her upper leg and another one landed in her upper arm. The bolts missed vital spots but they were still painful as hell. Finally the crossbows stopped as Sasuke jumped out of the water just in time to see Sakura pull the first bolt out of arm however when she went to pull the one in her leg she found it had cut tendons in her knee meaning she couldn't flex her lower legs muscles. She tried to stand only to fall back down, she knew that demon healing chakra would heal the wound but not before Sasuke would get to her.

"Look a wounded fox." said Sasuke with a laugh as he pulled his sword. "I can't wait to show your head to Naruto."

"Water style water pillar." whispered Sakura under her breath so that Sasuke couldn't hear her. He didn't even see it coming as the water from the pound formed a giant pillar before bending up over Sasuke before slamming him into the ground.

Sakura quickly started to apply charka to add the demon chakra in healing the wound. However Sasuke found his way out of the attack before the she had healed the wound. The water stuck to his body making his hair drop, a mixture of blood and water still trailed from the wound he had gotten from Sakura at her front door.

"You should have just laid down and died, I would have been a bit more kind when I am killing you." said Sasuke as he raised his blade "Now I will make you pay slowly."

"_No I will not die, I will not leave Naruto-kun or my kids." _thought Sakura as she pulled a kunai to stop the attack from hitting the main part of her body, however suddenly she felt a warmth in her chest, coming from the necklace that the Kyuubi had given her.

With that is sword came crashing down only to suddenly stop in middle of the attack. She looked up to see Naruto standing between her and Sasuke, he had grabbed Sasuke's sword with his unprotected hands. His blood tripped down Sasuke's blade before falling to the ground.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he glared at Sasuke the man who almost killed his wife.

"Just give me a minute Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she keep allying chakra to her wound. Slowly she stood back up as Sasuke jumped back his sword stained with Naruto's blood.

"Are the kids safe?" asked Naruto

"They are with my mother in the demon world safe from Sasuke and anything that happens here." explained Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"So let's end this snake once and for all." Said Naruto as he glared at Sasuke with his silted fox eyes, Sakura joined him in the action. Sasuke glared back with his silted snake eyes.

"Well this just got interesting." said Sasuke

Across the village Jiriaya stood before Tsunade and Shikamaru, his fingers where broken so he couldn't summon anymore.

"Where is the other Pains?" asked Shikamaru

"Jiriaya if there is any of the real you left in their please tell us." Said Tsunade, Jiraiya simply grinned as he reached up and pulled his cloak off, that is when they saw it. In his chest from nipple line down to his belly button was made out of those black charka rodes with a seal on front of it.

"I will show you…." stated Jiriaya as he ripped off the seal as chakra began to dance around him wildly. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized what was going on before Tsunade did. "PAIN!"

With that all the chakra released in a giant explosion of chakra covering the area in a giant fireball. In less than a second a quarter of the village was within the fireball. The fireball rose up into the sky making the night sky glow.

"The animal path of Pain has fallen." stated the Deva Path of Pain as he and Madara stood on a nearby hilltop overlooking the Village hidden in the Leaves.

"Your new path didn't last as long as you believed." stated Madara

"It was enough the demons are in play." Stated Pain as he looked to his right just in time to see a large Snake pass by him, right behind him was the lord of demon sharks and behind them where the remains of the scorpion army.

"Still they are not as wounded as I wanted." stated Madara

"You do not need all of them to die, you just need them to weaken so the seal strength will lowered and you can carry out your plan." Stated Pain

"I do hope all the other Paths are in place." stated Madara "We have only one chance at this."

"They are in place." stated Pain

"And your real self?" asked Madara "If you die now I can't carry out the plan."

"I am safe." said Nagato the real Pain as he stood on a large bird made of paper by Konan high above the leaf. "They will never find me and if they do they can't get to me."

**I am updating early because I am celebrating…sorry to any Arkansas fans but GO OHIO STATE! It was a good game and to celebrate I give you a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Now until keep reading thanks Wilkins75.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 Clash of Demons**

"Pain!" was the last word the Jiriaya ever said as Pain used him in a suicide attack on the village hidden in the Leaf. All over the village the first clue of the coming storm was a flash of light that came from the building of chakra inside Jiriaya, the next thing people knew they where flying backwards from the shock wave. Buildings fell over in the explosion, miles away from the blast zone the windows of the main Leaf hospital broke apart sending pieces of razor sharp flying into the lobby where Ino was directing the wounded into the hospital. Her eyes widened as she saw the glass coming at her. Her husband Choji eyes widened as he saw what was flying at his wife and unborn daughter, he knew he couldn't get there in time but he tried anyway. He jumped in front of coming storm of glass turning his back, he winced in pain as he felt the pieces of glass enter his back. He landed on top of Ino covering her body with his from the glass. Finally the building stopped shaking and everything settled down.

"Ino are you alright?" asked Choji as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Choji, the baby." said Ino as Choji stood up and looked down at his wife, his eyes widened as he saw a large piece of glass sticking out of her belly.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE NOW!" yelled Choji as a nurse ran up, they where luckily she was a member of the Hyuuga clan. She quickly activated her Byakugan and looked down at the injured doctor.

"Don't worry Dr. Akimichi the baby is fine, the glass passed by the side of the womb." reported the nurse "We will get you up into surgery now."

"Get my husband first he is worse off." said Ino as she looked at the blood that was pouring off Choji's back and onto the floor.

"Don't worry about me, take care of her and our daughter first." said Choji

"Ino, let the new dad worry about his wife and kid first." said the nurse "don't worry he will be right behind you."

A huge mushroom shaped cloud rose over the Leaf, at the very base of that cloud lying on the ground in a protective ball was Hache Hi.

"Shikamaru are you alright?" asked Hache Hi as he unrolled to show Shikamaru and Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked out over the village, she was in the middle of a large creator, all the buildings around her where flattened into rubble. Behind her in the distance she could see the very damaged Hokage building still standing the main hospital right behind it. To her right and left way were the remains of the outer wall and in front of her was the remains of the road leading out of the village.

"I am alright." answered Shikamaru as he looked at his bleeding arm

"My God." said Tsunade "What did they do to my village."

"They attacked it." Answered hachi Hi as he stood up, Tsunade chould see that his fur was burnt and he didn't want to put much weight on his right front leg.

"This is horrible." said Tsunade

"It's about to get much worse." said a new voice as a tall man with white hair with purple eyes landed in front of them. His shirt was the same color as his eyes he also had on white pants. On his back where two giant swords.

"Suigetsu Hozuki." stated Shikamaru as the summoner of demon sharks grinned.

"Ya, that's me." said Suigetsu as he pulled one of his two swords "And I am the one who will end your life."

"I don't think so." said Shikamaru as he ran though hand signs building up massive amounts of chakra around him. "Summon Justu."

With that a massive cloud of smoke filled the air as the entire demon wolf army appeared in a line beside their lord.

"Well…well looks like I will have the advantage in this fight." said Suigetsu with a smile "You are injured from that explosion and summoning an army takes a lot of chakra."

That is when Shikamaru noticed a huge number of demon sharks filling the blast creator

"While I had to do none of those things." said Suigetsu as his sword wielding arm turned white as it grew in size "And I am betting you don't have the strength to go into Sage from."

"Tsunade get out of here and get everyone you can out of the village, this is going to get ugly." said Shikamaru as he pulled two of his seven knives from their holders on his armored vest.

"It already is." added Tsunade as she headed away from the battle.

Across the village in a half destroyed city street Lee and Guy did battle however they were not alone. Neji and Tenten fought against the crystal user Guren.

"Take this!" yelled Tenten as she threw several kunai at the crystals user. Guren simply let the kunai bounce off the crystal blade on her arm.

"This blade is unbreakable by all but the strongest attacks and it doesn't look like you have the power to do that." said Guren

"You don't need pure strength if you have skills." said Neji as he suddenly appeared behind Guren. "Take this."

Guren tried to turn around but Neji was too fast for her, using his Byakugan to guide him he hit several chakra points in her arm, shutting down all chakra flow to her arm. Guren jumped back as she tried to move her arm only to find that it refused to move even an inch.

"One arm down, three more limbs to go." said Tenten as she threw yet another kunai at her enemy.

Nearby Guy and Lee kept up there fight, they didn't even stop as buildings fell during the blast. They jumped from destroyed rooftop to destroyed rooftop punching and kicking at each other.

"The six gate, the gate of view…release." yelled Guy as he released yet another chakra gate on his old student "I am sorry it came to this but I have to use this, Morning Peacock."

Lee's eyes widened as Guy tried to kick Lee into the air but Lee dodged the first attack as thousands of punches came flying at him. Guy watched in amazement, frustration and pride as Lee dodged most of the attacks. Suddenly more demon chakra followed out of the ring on Lee's finger as he actually caught Guy's flying fist.

"Please step aside Guy-sensei I would rather not hurt you. Once I purge the village you will see the truth." said Lee as Guy glared at his former student.

"The seventh gate, the gate of Wonder…open." said Guy as Lee's eyes widened as even more chakra danced around Guy.

Meanwhile at the remains of the Uchiha compound Sasuke stood across from Naruto and Sakura each one of their eyes where silted in their demon form.

"Looks like your village is going to end tonight." said Sasuke as smoke still rose from the remains of the Leaf village.

"The Leaf will never die, unlike you." snapped Sakura

"_Sakura-Chan, I need you to go find Shikamaru." _Said Naruto's voice inside her head

"_Fuck that, lets end him now and for all. We can do it together." _responded Sakura back as she thanked the mate seal they shared that they could communicate with each other.

"_Yes, but the village needs the Kyuubi and the other demon foxes here now." _said Naruto_ "I can handle Sasuke, you summoning the foxes and then come back…I will fight him and maybe by the time you return I will end him."_

"_Alright, I will be right back Naruto-kun." _added Sakura as she headed out away from one battlefield and headed toward another battlefield.

"So your bitch is leaving us?" asked Sasuke as Naruto glared at his former friend. "I guess you don't want her to see your end."

"No, I don't want her to see me run my sword though your heart." Stated Naruto as he pulled his own sword.

Meanwhile near the Hokage mountain Kael Inuzinkia made sure that yet another building was clear of villagers. As he moved though from the main house to a small work shed in the backyard to check to seeif people had decided to hide out there. So the past nine buildings he had checked had been clear of villagers but he still had to carry out his mission. He wished that his dog Mai was with him, but the first building he had came across had an old woman with a broken hip so Mai was helping carring her to the bunker.

"Hello is anyone there." yelled Kael into the door "This is Kael Inuzinkia."

Suddenly out of a nearby tree came three razors sharp, Kael jumped back as the kunai landed at his feet.

"What the fuck." said Kael as he looked up to see Tsume standing there with another kunai in hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"The fact that you were born, I plan to fix that problem." said Tsume as she threw her kunai at the son of her former husband with another woman. "By ending your life."

"You are drunk aren't you?" asked Kael

"No, for once I am not." said Tsume "I will kill you and hide your body in the rubble of a building, everyone will think you died in the building."

"You are crazy." said Kael as Tsume jumped down from the tree

"Prepare to die." Said Tsume

Miles away from the Leaf running as fast as they could was Hinata and Kiba, they along with the other demon Lions and foxes where heading toward the Leaf as fast as possible.

"I can't believe they attacked the Leaf." said Kiba as they kept running.

"Don't worry we are maybe 10 minutes away from the Leaf at most." said Hinata

"But the wolves have already been summoned which means they have arrived at the village." Said Kiba as suddenly all the foxes disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Looks like Naruto or Sakura have called the foxes in."

"We have to hurry." said Hinata as she picked up the speed again.

Back in the Leaf Sakura stood on top of Kyuubi's forehead as lines of demon foxes appeared on the battlefield right behind where the wolves where doing battle with the sharks.

"What happened here?" asked Kyuubi as he looked up at the pink haired vixen standing on his forehead, Sakura had to go into sage mode to call out the foxes but now she was changing back to normal.

"Akatsuki attack and then there was a huge explosion other then that I am not sure." said Sakura

"Let's get into the fight!" yelled Saito

"Wait." said Kyuubi as he looked down at his son.

"Our allies are under attack we need to get in there." Said Saito

"Where are the snakes." said Kyuubi as Saito looked around "They were right behind the sharks, if they are in here then they are near."

"Sir I see them." said a fox at the edge of the line "They are moving around the wall of the village going around the Wolves."

"If we don't stop them they will go straight for the village bunkers and kill everyone in them." said Kyuubi as he headed toward the snakes main attack force. Sakura was about ready to jump off when Kyuubi stopped her.

"Sakura I need you to lead a small group of foxes into battle against the sharks." said Kyuubi

"But Naruto is fighting Sasuke." said Sakura

"Let the two of them battle by themselves, Sasuke would just target you and Naruto would force himself to protect you even when it isn't needed." explained Kyuubi "Let him fight him."

Sakura showed her teeth in frustration.

"Fine." said Sakura as she jumped off the Kyuubi's headed landing on the ground before rushing toward the battle with the demon sharks.

The Kyuubi moved forward toward Seamus the lord of all demon snakes, in the world of demons the foxes and the snakes where pure blood enemies just like the Wolves and the sharks and the Lions and the Scorpion. He wanted to kill the snakes and more importantly he needed to kill him.

On the road to the Leaf the Lions where alone as they moved toward the Leaf, Hinata in the lead her Byakugan activated.

"We are less than a mile away." said Hinata

"Good we will be there soon." Said Kiba as suddenly Hinata's eyes widened as a line of explosions ripped off in front of them. All the demons stopped as a line of fire raised up in front of them. "What the hell."

"It's a trap." explained Hinata as the sound of snapping pincers filled the air "We are surrounded by the scorpions."

"How could they hid from your Byakugan?" asked Kiba

"It's hard but it isn't impossible." said Hinata as she drew her bow and arrow "However it doesn't matter right now, we need to get though them before we can get to the leaf."

"Then lets go though them." said Kiba as he pulled out his tomahawk.

"You will not get though us." Said Jugo as he appeared.

"You're alive?" asked Hinata

"You failed to kill me, you only knocked me out." explained Jugo as his arms began to change into orange pincers. "I will not make the same mistake you did."

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Naruto and Sasuke moved around each other like two animals waiting for an opening to deliver a killing blow, each one of them had their swords out and ready.

"I can't wait to kill you." said Sasuke as Naruto grinned.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Naruto as Sasuke suddenly jumped away as out of the ground came a second Naruto. Sasuke glared at the shadow clone of his enemy before running his sword though it, however instead of exploding in a puff of smoke an explosion with the same power as a paper bomb went off.

"I see you learned a new justu, Naruto." said Sasuke

"Not really just a new addition to an old favorite." said Naruto

"You are not the only one who made some new changes." said Sasuke as Lightening danced around him "Chidori Sendon!"

Naruto jumped back as thousands of electric needles came flying toward him. Naruto jumped back as the needle slammed in the wall behind.

"That isn't anything new." Said Naruto as suddenly the needles exploded destroying the entire wall.

"You where saying." said Sasuke as a forked tongue pocked out of his mouth. "I am going to have fun watching you bleed to death."

Just outside the village Madara Uchiha and Pain stood watching, everything was going as they planned.

"The demons are doing battle." reported Pain as the sounds of battle raged across the hidden Leaf village.

"Good, then it is only a matter of time till I can carry out my plan." said Madara as he looked up into the sky, the moon had stopped in the sky. "Soon I will control the ultimate demon, Rhyu the black flame."

**I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I am setting up for the final battles that are to come. I still hope you like this chapter, my plan is to focus on one major battle at a time before coming together at the final battle. I know some people read my animals Unleashed story, I am sorry to say the next update will be a while, I didn't get as much time as I wanted to work on it this week. Unlike this one where I am about four chapters ahead. You will just have to wait till next Friday to see that chapter, sorry. Until then keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 Battles on All fronts**

Shikamaru stood looking at his new enemy, for most people they would run in fear at the mere sight of what was before him. Standing maybe seven and a half feet tall and well over three hundred pounds was the transformed Suigetsu Hozuki. Suigetsu had entered his shark sage form and no matter how much Shikamaru had seen himself, Sakura, Naruto or Hinata in sage mode it was still weird. Suigetsu muscles had grown at least four times their normal size, he had no neck to say, instead his head went straight down to his shoulders, lines marked the side of his neck as gills. His feet where now webbed as a massive tail moved behind him. The tail itself had a massive fin on it another massive fin came out of his back. Most of his skin was white only the back half of his body was dark blue, his eyes where small while his now much larger mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

"So wolf, are you ready to die?" asked Suigetsu his voice much deeper than normal as he held both massive swords in each hand. For once the swords looked like they where the actual right size for him.

"_Ok, calling the wolves means I don't have the chakra to go into sage mode for longer than a minute…." _thought Shikamaru as he pulled two of his seven demon wolf steel knives. _"Looks like I will have to do this the hard way."_

"Your little knives are no match for my swords." stated Suigetsu as he charged forward with his two swords ready. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he noticed that right behind him was a massive line of water, the water rose into a massive pillar of water before slamming into the ground. Luckily Shikamaru had jumped out of the range of the attack as the water reformed around Suigetsu

"_He can create water without using hand signs?" _thought Shikamaru as he noticed the water moved back around Suigetsu in a defensive line before launching toward Shikamaru again. Once again the water missed but it did give Shikamaru new information about his enemy. _"So he can move water around like Gaara moves sands."_

"Come back here and fight me you wolf." said Suigetsu as Shikamaru landed on a nearby roof. To his amazement Suigetsu looked around as if he couldn't see Shikamaru only yards away from him on top of some rubble.

"_What is wrong with him…wait…I remember." _Thought Shikamaru

**Flashback **

"Shikamaru remember that every demon has both strengths and weakness." said Tala as Shikamaru mediated on top of one the huge sandstone plateau in the middle of the desert, the three of them had been camping for just over a week. However it was a week from hell, how Temari could live in the desert her whole life is beyond him.

"I know, scorpions have armor which makes them hard to kill, sharks are unbeatable in water and snakes are extremely fast in short burst." said Shikamaru as he felt his bare back roasting under the desert sun, he knew that he wouldn't get any sunburn thanks to demon healing but it still hurt at the moment "Lions are stronger than anyone of them, foxes are highly mobile and flexible. Finally wolves are the best in long distance running and just well rounded."

"Correct but what you don't know is the weakness of the enemy." said Tala as the sister of Hache hi moved around her student. "Each side has weakness."

"What are they?" asked Shikamaru

"Some are clear as day, wolves, foxes and lions are not armored like snakes and scorpions, however we are faster in the long run." answered Tala "However some weakness are based off physical features of the animals. Snakes and Scorpions don't replace venom very fast, most of the time it takes a good hour or two to replace the venom they lose in one bite."

"But you said they have an army, it wouldn't make sense their frontline soldier would run out of venom and their bites would be meaningless." said Shikamaru as he thought about the question "Unless they carry enough venom for multiple bites."

"Correct, now as for sharks their greatest strength is also there weakness." said Tala "A shark's natural home is in the water; in that area they are unstoppable however outside the water they have a lot of weakness. The biggest of them is their eyes."

"Their eyes?" asked Shikamaru

"Think about it." said Tala

**End Flashback**

"Their eyes are built for water, outside of water their eye sight is poor." answered Shikamaru again years later as he looked at the shark summoner.

"I got you now!" yelled Suigetsu as he rose up on a giant pillar of water.

_"Crap he finally saw me." _thought Shikamaru as he jumped off the rumble landing on top of another nearby mound of rubble. Suigetsu destroyed the mound of rubble he hit with his attack.

"Alright let's take the fight to him." whispered Shikamaru as he charged forward toward Suigetsu. When it came to land attacks wolves had the advantage over sharks, Suigetsu looked around half blind as he tried to find Shikamaru, however his first clue of Shikamaru's location was when Shikamaru stuck his knife into his heart.

"Wow…that hurts." said Suigetsu as he rolled his eyes as the area around his heart became water as the knife passed on right though doing no damage to him. Shikamaru's eyes widened as Suigetsu smiled, Shikamaru was right in front of him and his row of teeth. Suigetsu opened his mouth as he planned to bite down on Shikamaru's head, however Shikamaru had other plans as he dove a second knife into Suigetsu left shoulder before yanking it to the left, that movement caused Suigetsu's head to pass by him by inches however that same movement also brought the sword in his right hand came crashing in with a clear shot on Shikamaru's rib cage. The Decapitating Carving Knife the same giant sword that was used by Zabuza before him now came crashing down on Shikamaru ribs.

"I win." said Suigetsu as the giant sword hit Shikamaru's ribs to his amazement the sword struck bounced off Shikamaru's vest. Shikamaru quickly pulled another knife and stabbed Suigetsu's other shoulder. Suigetsu screamed in pain as Shikamaru sent lightening chakra down the knife blade and into Suigetsu's body, the additional electrical singles caused by Shikamaru's chakra caused Suigetsu's hand to close so tightly around the sword handle that it broke causing the sword to fall to the ground.

"Get off me!" yelled Suigetsu as he kicked Shikamaru in the chest sending him fling backwards. While Shikamaru was in the air he pulled another knife and threw it. The heavy demon wolf steal knife didn't fly very far but they were so near to each other it didn't matter that much. Suigetsu jumped away however the knife still hit his right hip.

"How in the world?" asked Suigetsu parts of his body turned into water letting the knives pass though. "How did you survive that sword strike?"

"Demon wolf steal." answered Shikamaru as he looked down at the side of his vest. "Inside my vest are thin ribbons of demon wolf steal, they may be thin but they are still harder than anything else made by demon or humans."

"_However they are paper thin, that means that you snapped them with that attack and if I am hit there again the armor will not protect me."_ added Shikamaru to himself as he looked at what he had left in the form of weapons._"Four out of seven demon knives plus my normal pack."_

"So you are armored, I will just have to hit where you are not armored…like your head." stated Suigetsu

Meanwhile a battle between a master and his former student was coming to it's end. Lee and the Mighty Guy stood on the remains of a leg bridge over a small stream. Guy was holding onto the railing, opening up seven of the eight chakra gates had destroyed most of the muscles in his body. His cloths where ripped to pieces as the only thing that remained the same was his green pants. Meanwhile apart from some rips in his green jumpsuit Lee remained untouched.

"Please Guy-sensei give up." pleaded Lee "I do not wish you hurt you anymore."

"Lee, you are my best student and I am so proud of you. You have become strong." said Guy as Lee smiled "However your flame of youthfulness has been lost in corruption and your pain and there is only one way to show you the light. My death."

"What?" asked Lee as his eyes widened.

"You heard me." said Guy with a smile

"Don't do this." Said Lee

"I must…" said Guy as even more chakra began to dance around him "The Eight gate, the Gate of death…..open."

"Guy-Sensie!"yelled a nearby voice as Lee looked to see Neji and Tenten doing battle with a hurt Guren, one of her arms and her leg where disabled and she seemed to be on her last leg of strength. Tenten was looking over toward the battle of her sensei and her old teammate.

"It's alright Tenten this needs to be done." Said Guy as his entire body began to glow from all the chakra in his body being released at once.

"But you will die!" yelled Tenten from the rooftop

"I know." said Guy with a smile as more chakra danced around him "THE DEATH OF MY YOUTHFUL FLAME WILL RELIGHT THE TRUE FLAME OF MY LOST STUDENT!"

Elsewhere Sakura Namikaze punched a demon shark hard across the face. She was at the lead of an attack column of demon foxes. The battle had turned into nothing more then cause there was no frontlines or rear it was She just kept running and fighting however no matter how many sharks she killed she just couldn't get over the fact that her husband was fighting their worst enemy, he was fighting not only to protect the village, but her and their kids. She wanted to be at his side during the fight however she had work to do here. Finally she reached the center of the battle where Hache Hi was doing battle with the Lord of all demon sharks, Niko. The center area was flooding with water, already there was at least fifty feet of water and it was growing. The wolves like Sakura and the few foxes with here where standing on top of the water while the sharks swam below, striking from below. Only Niko was still clearly visible standing across from a very pissed off Hache Hi

"You shouldn't have come here vixen." said Hache Hi as he moved his eyes to look at Sakura "This is a fight between the wolves and the sharks."

"And your fox cousins and allies want to help you." Said Sakura

"So the female demon summoner of the foxes." said Niko "Sasuke told us about you….she will not be much help."

"You underestimate a vixen fighting to protect her home, her friends, her mate and most importantly her kits." stated Sakura as she chakra danced around suddenly she punched the surface of water.

"Is that all you have?" asked Niko with a laugh as nothing happened then suddenly the water level started drop very fast. Niko's eyes widened as a giant hole became visible. "You drained the water?"

"Little known fact about the Leaf, there was an underground lake that was used up during the reign of the 1st Hokage." said Sakura "All I had to do was punch though bedrock to reach it. Now your water will drain away along with your advantage. Never under estimate your enemies or else it will be your end."

"Very well done Sakura." said Hache Hi as all the water was drained away. "How did you know about that?"

"Just something I learned in school and something I never thought I would use." said Sakura "Looks like I will have to take back all those times I rolled my eyes in class."

"That can wait until we kill this shark." said Hache Hi as he charged forward across the wet ground. With the water gone, Niko like the other sharks where slower, he couldn't get out of the way in time. Hache Hi sank his fangs into Niko, just above the gill line. Niko trashed around as Hache Hi slammed him into the ground, placing one of his paws on the Sharks gills. Niko began thrashing around hitting Hache Hi with his powerful tail. Hache Hi struggled it keep the shark down as he applied even more force into his bite, however the shark wigged around making his teeth run across his body. Finally Niko's own teeth was within striking range as he stank his rows of teeth into Hache Hi's right front paw. The lord of demon wolves let go in pain as he backed up holding his paw up from the ground. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw how bad the injury was, his lower paw was just hanging on by a few strands of flesh in the back. The shark had bitten though bone and flesh, slowly Niko got up his blood from the bites joining Hache Hi's on the muddy ground.

Meanwhile Kael jumped back as Tsume tried to punch her enemy. The two leaf ninja fought each other.

"Stop this." said Kael as Tsume tried to stab her son's half brother in the chest but Kael pushed the attack to the side, the blade did draw blood as it ran across the outside of Kael's arm. Kael winced in pain before punching Tsume in the face sending her flying backwards. "Stop this now and I will forget this happened."

"I will not stop until you are dead!" yelled Tsume

"Why are you so upset, I may be the son of the man you hate but he is dead why go after me?" asked Kael

"You turned my son and daughter against me." stated Tsume as Kael raised an eyebrow.

"How the fuck did I do that?" asked Kael

"They didn't follow my orders when I told them not to let you into the clan." said Tsume "They disobey the pack leader."

"Kiba is the clan and pack leader not you or me." said Kael

"I am his mother and the true power in the clan, without me the clan would fall apart." stated Tsume "Besides you Kadin should have been killed when he decided to leave the village."

"How you and my dad ever became a couple is beyond me." Said Kael

"I wanted to show Minato Namikaze that he would lose me so I decided to get engaged to Kadin." Explained Tsume "Minato was to see that I was right for him and come to me. However to keep the show I had to sleep with Kadin and sadly a broken condom lead to me become pregnant with Hana."

"You hate them." said Kael "You hate both your kids because their father isn't Minato Namikaze."

"You finally get it, it is because of Kadin and that God Damn broken condom that I could never be with Minato Namikaze." snapped Tsume "To bad you will never tell anyone about this."

With that she charged forward with her two kunai in hand, once she was close to Kael she lunged forward aiming a kunai at his head. However Kael had different ideas as he ducked down and reached into his own weapon's pouch, Tsume's eyes widened as she saw a flash of metal. She knew she couldn't move out of the way in time. She fell to the ground instantly grabbing her neck as blood ran down her arm.

"You had that?" asked Tsume as she looked at the tomahawk in Kael's hand.

"I offered our father's weapon to him." said Kael as he held Kadin's own Tomahawk in his hands "It's kind of funny that my father's weapon's takes your life."

"Kiba and the clan will throw you out for my murder." said Tsume as more blood ran down her neck. "Even if I failed to murder you I still win."

"I don't think so." said a new voice as Tsume looked up to see Tsunade standing on the rooftop, Tsume eyes widened as she looked into the Hokage's eyes "I saw you attack Kael and him defending himself."

Tsume fell to the ground as more blood ran down from the deep cut across her neck.

"Are you alright Kael?" asked Tsunade

"Can you save her?" asked Kael as Tsunade looked at the Tomahawk in Kael's hand.

"Didn't your father or brother tell you about this weapon?" asked Tsunade

"No." said Kael

"It's an ancient weapon used by every leader of the Inuzuka clan apart from Kiba, it was forged with chakra steel." said Tsunade

"Chakra steel?" asked Kael

"It's a lost art of forging metal with chakra." explained Tsunade "A side effect of that process is that any wounds done by a blade made out of that steel can't be healed by chakra."

"So there is nothing you can do to save her?" asked Kael

"Even with chakra it would be hard, without chakra it is impossible." Said Tsunade as she took the blade from Kael "Now why don't you head to the bunker's I will take care of things here."

Nearby two demon enemies neared each other, the snake lord Seamus and the fox lord Kyuubi hadn't engaged each other in direct combat yet. They looked at each other from across the battlefield, all around them other demons where already engaged in battle.

"It has been a long time Kyuubi." stated Seamus with a grin "I am betting my student is already eating the remains of your student."

"I can't believe you are doing this even though you know about the threat from the Akatsuki and their plan to free Rhyu." Said Kyuubi

"Like I would believe any information coming from you." said Seamus "Besides even if the humans do let him out, it has been millions of years the stories about Rhyu are overblown."

"You fool." said Kyuubi "He will destroy us all."

"If you fear him then surrender and the seal will remain intact." said Seamus as red chakra danced around Kyuubi

"It will not matter, you will kill me before killing all my people and the humans. The seal will weaken so I might as well kill you and hope the seal holds." said Kyuubi as red chakra covered his body. So much chakra that it turned the night sky red, across from him Seamus began to cover his body with purple demon the chakras from the two demons covered the sky and began to battle even as the two lords just glared at each other. The entire village began to shake and a few badly damaged buildings fell down under the force of chakra alone. Finally both of them stop releasing chakra as the ground stopped shaking.

"So you ready to go?" asked Seamus as he coiled up, raising his head up high opening up his mouth to show his two long sharp fangs dripping with venom. The Kyuubi resounded by getting down into a pouncing position as his nine tails danced around his back thrashing enemies with easy. Even while he was preparing to attack the head snake he was killing enemy snakes with his tails.

"Bring it on you snake." growled Kyuubi

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the battles, until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 Death and Pain**

Niko the lord of sharks and Hache Hi did battle. Running around striking small blows against the shark was Sakura. She knew she wasn't strong enough to stand up against a demon lord alone none of the summoners where. She knew she only had the strength of a four or five tailed demon but it didn't stop her from causing some pain to her enemy. The only problem was that she mostly used water justus and that didn't work on a demon shark.

"Sakura I know you want to help but go help Shikamaru. I will handle things here." ordered Hache Hi as Sakura looked toward the demon wolf lord.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura

"Yes, you already helped a lot." said Hache Hi "Now help my summoner."

"Alright." answered Sakura as she took off to help her friend.

"You don't want her to see your end do you wolf." stated Niko

"I wonder Niko…" said Hache hi as he showed his teeth "How well you will taste with some fish sauce."

The woods outside of the hidden Leaf started to fall as two groups of demons clashed. The demon lions and the demon scorpions because of the lost of their lords in the first battle where the weaker groups however their strength was still enough to bring large parts of the forest down. Trees where either burning or was breaking apart under the force of different charka attacks. In the middle of the battle Hinata jumped onto a large oak tree as it began to fall to the ground. Quickly she pulled out an arrow and launched it at her enemy, a half human half scorpion sage form Jugo. The moment she launched the arrow she jumped off the tree without a moment to spare as a large scorpion tail stabbed the tree.

"Prepare to die you lion bitch." stated Jugo as he charged forward toward Hinata his claws snapping wildly. Hinata's eyes widened as one of Jugo's claws came within inches of her nose, so close that it cut some of her long hair that had moved in front of her.

"Hinata!" yelled Kiba as he went to help his wife.

"Kiba I will handle him punch though to the Leaf." ordered Hinata as she used her bow to hit the side of Jugo's face. However the blow didn't slow him down it just made him angrier.

"You will never see the Leaf again." Stated Jugo as his hand flew forward, his goal was simple snap Hinata's head off. Hinata blocked the attack the only way she could, she sacrificed her bow to save her own life. The bow her master had given her snapped under the force of Jugo's pincer. "I have you now!"

"I don't think so." said Hinata as she ducked under Jugo's attack, when she did that two charka lions covered her fist. "Gentle step twin lion's fist!"

Hinata hit Jugo's chest with her modified gentle fist style. To her amazement Jugo's scorpion skin armor protected him.

"I do think so." said Jugo

Back at the battlefield of the leaf Shikamaru jumped over Suigetsu's shark's skin blade better known as the Samehade blade. Shikamaru had tried more than a few times to cut the blade with his own demon wolf steel knives. Pound for pound his steel was stronger but the steel of the sword was thicker and all he could do was nick at hit.

"Stand and fight me woffy." growled Suigetsu as he turned around to attack Shikamaru again. He swung his sword again and once again Shikamaru jumped over, only this time he landed on top of the moving blade. Instantly dozens of razor sharp fins snapped out of the wrapping around the blade. Shikamaru stayed inches in front of the cuts as he ran down the sword toward Suigetsu.

"I am." answered Shikamaru as he reached the end of the blade. Once again Suigetsu either didn't try to get out of the way or he couldn't as Shikamaru plunged another one of his knives into Suigetsu's head. However instead of piecing skin the knife just passed though Suigetu's head as he turned the top of his head into water.

"When will you learn?" asked Suigetsu as a wall of water slammed against Shikamaru side. Shikamaru went flying head of heels as across the destroyed battlefield of the leaf until he finally came to a stop. Slowly he stood back up a hand holding his side; the water had hit the same spot as the sword meaning he had no armor to protect him. He looked toward the wound only to see a line of thin cuts running up and down his side. On their own a single cut wouldn't cause him any problem but the number of them meant a lot of blood lose and pain. "Looks like that armor isn't full proof."

"Looks like you are an idiot." said Shikamaru as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suigetsu sniffed the air trying getting an idea on where Shikamaru was based off the smell of his blood. However his answer came when Shikamaru plunged another knife into his back. Instantly Suigetsu spun around making Shikamaru lose his grip. With the lose of his grip Shikamaru was left in mid air for a second and Suigetsu had a clear shot at him with his tail which he took. Once again Shikamaru went flying though the air from the blow from Suigetsu. However this time instead of landing in a flat area he hit an up rise made of the remains of a house causing him to spin in the air snapping his leg.

"You must be out of chakra if all you are doing is trying to stab me." said Suigetsu as he pulled the knife out of his back. Slowly Shikamaru tried to stand only to fall back down from the broken leg and the wound to his side. His breathing was heavy and more than a few cuts where on his face.

"You have no idea what I can do." answered Shikamaru

"I have you know!" yelled Suigetsu as he charged forward his sword raised toward a kneeing Shikamaru. "Time for you to DIE!"

When he was within inches of Shikamaru head, his target rolled over to and stabbed yet another one of his knives into his side. Suigetsu stopped as he looked at Shikamaru.

"What was the point of that, I will just turn into water and the blade will pass though me…" stated Suigetsu as he tried to turn part of his body into water only to find that he could and to top it all off he couldn't move. "What the?"

"You forget that the Mist had full records about your ability so I planned ahead." said Shikamaru with a smirk as a shadow connected the two of them "Remember those knives I dove into your body, do you remember where they were placed?"

Suigetsu eyes widened as he remembered, one in each shoulder, one in each hip, head and back of neck and finally one in his heart.

"You didn't?" asked Suigetsu as Shikamaru grinned as the blood kept flowing down his side. "You created a seal that stops me from turning into water."

"Oh…it does way more than that." said Shikamaru "See at the tip of each blade was just a little bit of chakra a marker to help form a seal."

Suigetsu's eyes widened as electricity started to dance around Shikamaru

"You still have chakra?" asked Suigetsu

"I have plenty of chakra but the problem is any lightening I do to you would just pass though you causing little harm to you." said Shikamaru "Now you can't turn your body into all water, this will have the same effect as normal flesh."

"You set this up from the beginning." said a stunned Suigetsu "You where just setting this all up."

"I am not just a demon summoner, I am a military planner." said Shikamaru "I was five move ahead of you from the very beginning. Now it is time for checkmate."

'What are you going to do?" asked Suigetsu

"The seal is going to guild the full force of my lightening attack straight into your heart before traveling up your spine and firing every neuron in your brain." said Shikamaru "It will kill you in an instant."

"What?" asked Suigetsu

"My only regret is that it will all be over so fast that you will not feel anything, you will not pay for all the people you killed in the past and the ones you tried to today." said Shikamaru

"Wait we can work out a deal can't we." said Suigetsu as he tried to move.

"No, we can't have a fun time in whatever hell hole your soul ends up in." said Shikamaru as he ran though hand "Lightening style demon wolf claw."

With that Suigetsu's body began to shake as lightening danced around him, all his muscles smash as his first his heart followed by his brain and nervous system where fired. Shikamaru then pulled his knife out as the dead Suigetsu fell to the ground with a thud.

"Rest in hell, you shark son of a bitch, I have to help the others." snapped Shikamaru as he stood up only to fall back down onto a knee holding his side. _  
_

"_Face it Shikamaru you are out of this fight, you don't have any chakra left, your arm is broken in at least four places, you can't see out of one eye. You would be more harm than good." _thought Shikamaru as he tried to force himself back up but once again failed. _"I have to fall back and hope that the others can pull it off."_

"Shikamaru!" yelled a new voice as Shikamaru looked up to see Sakura running toward him.

"Hello Sakura." Said Shikamaru as he tried to stand up again but once again he failed. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing better then you." Said Sakura as she leaned over and started healing Shikamaru's wounds. "But looks like you finished off one another summoner."

"Ya." said Shikamaru as he winced a bit as Sakura put his leg bone back in place.

"Once I patch you up head to the hospital." said Sakura

"I need to get back into the fight." stated Shikamaru as Sakura glared at him.

"Normally this kind of wound would mean a few months in the hospital." stated Sakura sounding so much like a doctor. "With your healing ability it cuts it down to a week but still."

"Alright what about you?" asked Shikamaru

"I am going to go find my husband and kill that snake Sasuke." stated Sakura as she finished healing the wound.

Nearby the mighty Guy feel to the ground, he had open all the chakra gates in an attempt to bring his lost Lee back to the Leaf. Even with his new strength which made him capable taking on the Hokage but he just couldn't bring himself to finish his student. Lee was trying to hold his own but with Guy's new power not even he could beat him. He was just trying not to get hit to badly. One of Guy's punches landed on Lee's face sending him flying though the remains of a building bringing it down on top of him.

"Guy-sensei please stop this if you shut your gate now you may have a chance." pleaded Lee as he pulled himself out of the rubble of the building.

"You know that will not save me now Lee." said Guy as he charged forward.

Within yards of Lee and Guy, Lee's akatsuki partner Guren fell to the ground. She was on her last leg, thanks to Neji's Byakugan she had lost all chakra control to her right arm and left leg. To top that one of Tenten's had hit the back of her right knee cutting tendons making it hard to stand or move.

"Surrender we will take you prisoner." said Neji as he stood in front of Guren behind him was Tenten holding a hand ax and a kunai.

"I never surrender." snapped Guren as she moved her last good arm toward Neji. Out of her arm came a large a large crystal. Neji didn't have time to move as the crystal flew into his chest. Tenten's eyes widened as she watched her husband fall to the ground with a large crystal sticking out of his chest.

"NEJI!" yelled Tenten as she threw her kunai at Guren. Guren created a crystal shield in front of her face taking the kunai hit.

"Is that all you have?" asked Guren as she lowered her face shield. When the shield lowered she saw Tenten kneeling beside a bleeding Neji. However her eyes widened as she saw Tenten's empty hands.

"_Where did her hand ax go?" _thought Guren _"Did she drop it or something?"_

It was her last thought as she the Ax Tenten had thrown came around going though her neck decapitating her. Tenten didn't care about the now headless Guren on the ground only yards away from her.

"Neji-kun are you will me?" pleaded Tenten as she looked down at her husband. Somehow the crystal had missed his heart but he was still bleeding badly and his eyes where wide. _"Crap he is going into shock. I need to get him to the hospital now…I can't lose him." _

Meanwhile back in the woods Hinata jumped back from another one of Jugo's attacks.

"Come back you pussy." Said Jugo as mounds of earth shot up from the ground trying to hit Hinata.

"You haven't seen what I can do." Growled Hinata as Jugo's saw fangs in her mouth. Jugo watched as Hinata grew in size as dark blue fur covered her body. Hinata grew from her normal height to just over seven feet tall. Even though it was his wife Kiba wasn't used to seeing his wife as a seven foot tall female Lion hybrid.

"Ah so it sage vs. sage?" asked Jugo with a grin.

"No, I will end this now." growled Hinata as chakra danced around her fist just like they did before.

"You tried that move earlier." said Jugo with a laugh "It didn't work last time it will not work now."

"This isn't the same justu or the same form. This is my ultimate attack, something that no one can live though it." stated Hinata as chakra danced around her sage form body.

"_I have only one shot at this, if I fail then I will leave sage mode." _thought Hinata as more chakra danced around her. _"This is a one shot justu."_

"It is time for you to die, scorpion." snapped Hinata as Jugo's eyes widened as the chakra took the form of a giant lion behind Hinata, two smaller lion faces formed around her arms.

"Demon lion style triple lion bite!" yelled Hinata as she charged forward so fast that Jugo couldn't move out of the way. In short sprints lions where the fastest of all demons. She sent her fist forward. Jugo didn't move out of the way in time as one of Hinata's fist flew though Jugo's chest armor the chakra lion fist biting into his heart as the other went beside it biting his spin. Hinata wasn't done as she glared into Jugo's stunned eyes with her own silted cat eyes. Jugo's eyes widened as the large chakra lion's head came down biting down on Jugo's head and neck.

"Have a fun time in hell." snapped Hinata as she let out a massive roar as she pulled her arms out of Jugo's body, the chakra lions pulled Jugo apart so violently that his blood and body parts went flying everywhere. For a moment after Jugo's death Hinata just stood there breathing heavily as slowly she began to change back into her human form.

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Kiba as he looked at his blood covered wife.

"Ya." answered Hinata as she whipped some blood off her clothes and face.

"We have a hole though their lines, we can get back to the Leaf." reported a small lion as he ran up to them.

"Good, let's get going." said Hinata as she stepped over the remains of Jugo. "We need to get to the Leaf before anyone else dies."

Back in the Leaf Guy charged forward with another chakra fuelled punch. Over the course of a few minutes Lee's defenses had fallen and now was open for one final attack. Guy was about to deliver the final blow and knock out his student, his hope was someone would come around and find him later.

"Goodbye Lee." said Guy as he pulled back his fist. Lee prepared himself for the punch however it didn't come. Lee looked toward his sensei to see Guy standing there, his fist within inches of Lee's face. However the chakra that had surrounded him was gone and his other hand gripped his chest.

"No." said Lee as Guy smiled.

"Looks like this is the end Lee." Said Guy as the last of his chakra left him as he fell to his knees "I hope your youthful flame has been relight and you will walk the path that…."

The legendary Mighty Guy didn't get to finish his last words as heart and body failed him.

"No, sensei." cried Lee with tears in his eyes as he held onto this dead sensei as he cried his rage began to build. "Sensei I will advantage your death, I will bring his village back…I will kill Naruto and all the demons."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be the Naruto vs Sasuke fight so until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	85. Chapter 85

**Message at bottom.**

**Chapter 85 Of Snakes and Foxes**

While battles raged all around them two old friends and even older enemies just looked at each other. There battleground was the remains of the Uchiha compound abounded long ago and left to turns into ruins.

"This ends here." said Sasuke as he ran though hand signs before breathing out a giant ball of fire, however his target wasn't Naruto it was his former home. "I will destroy you along with my horrible past."

"That is one thing I never understood about you Sasuke." said Naruto as Sasuke's childhood home was engulfed in flames, inside faded family photos turned into ash. "You had a family, you knew what it was like to have a family. Why would you want to destroy that?"

"How dare you." snapped Sasuke as his Sharingan spun around faster than Naruto had ever seen. "You where the god damn lucky one, you never knew your family so how could you miss them?"

"I miss my parents every day of my life, to this day I dream about how my life would have been if my parents had lived though that night." said Naruto as he looked at the ground "You have memoires of a happy childhood, mine was nothing but pain. "

"You have no idea what my life was like." stated Sasuke

"No I don't." said Naruto "Just trying to figure out how we came to this point."

"I will tell you how we got to this point Naruto." said Sasuke "We where born to be enemies I am a Uchiha and you are a Namikaze. Our clans have been enemies since before the village was founded."

"I don't believe that." said Naruto

"Still trying to make me come back to this place?" asked Sasuke with a grin.

"No." said Naruto "I gave up on that a long time ago."

"Then what was the point of this whole thing?" asked Sasuke as Naruto looked to his right, he could see the old dock. He remembered walking by on day when he was younger and seeing Sasuke sitting on the docks.

"Maybe I am just saying goodbye to my past with you." said Naruto

"Here let me say goodbye for you." Said Sasuke as he charged forward his sword raised. Naruto side stepped the attack as he tried to kick Sasuke in the gut, however Sasuke placed his sword into the ground allowing him to jump over the attack. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's chidori covered hand within inches of his face.

"DIE NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke as the Chidori started to shot out in a solid beam of energy "Chidori Sharp Spear!"

There was only one way out and Naruto took it as he disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Sasuke growled as he looked to the right to see Naruto standing a few feet away from him, blood was running down the side of his face.

"Looks like my Chidori had some effect." said Sasuke as Naruto wiped away the blood.

"You would think that wouldn't you." Said Naruto with a grin as Sasuke's eyes widened as he spun around just in time to block Naruto's sword attack. The Naruto standing before him didn't have a cut on him.

"Shadow clone?" asked Sasuke as lightening danced around his sword blade "I thought you would learn a new trick."

"I have." Said Naruto as Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at Naruto's sword, it was fait but Sasuke could make out a line of chakra filled air dancing around Naruto's sword dispersing Sasuke's lightening.

Across the battlefield two other long time enemies did battle just like their summoners. Kyuubi the lord of demon foxes did battle with Seamus the lord of all demons snakes. Dancing around their feet where their massive armies, even though this was an army around them everyone left them alone. Both side knew that their lords wanted the honor of killing the enemy lord.

"Time to die." growled Kyuubi as he lunged forward his target was what foxes called the sweet spot. It was just below a snake's mouth, if a fox bite down there the enemy snake was unable to bite them and use their venom on the fox. However the snakes also knew that every fox was trained to go for that spot. The Kyuubi wasn't lucky as Seamus moved out of the way just in time, instead of biting down into Seamus in the sweet spot the Kyuubi hit the center of the snakes body.

"I got you now." said Seamus as he went to bite the Kyuubi just above the neck. However as he went to bite the Kyuubi's tails came into play striking the lord of all snakes in the face. The attack slowed down Seamus attack long enough for the Kyuubi to pull back taking a large piece of flesh with him. He spat out Seamus flesh as he turned to face his now wounded enemy.

"Lightening bite!" yelled Seamus as out of the sky came two huge bolts of lightning. The attack hit the Kyuubi in the back forcing him to the ground as he howled in pain.

"Fire tail." growled the Kyuubi as all his tails whipped forward sending out a wave of fire so strong that all but a demon lord would burn. However he was against a demon lord. When the giant fireball cleared Seamus stood there, steam coming off his scaled skin.

"In a way I should thank you, that fire sealed the bite wound you gave me stopping blood lose." said Seamus as the Kyuubi glared at his long time enemy.

"_I should have known that." _thought the Kyuubi as his tails moved around him before spreading out.

"Take this." Said the Kyuubi as he opened his mouth and sent a beam of pure chakra toward his enemy. The beam ripped through everything in its path creating a path of destruction that reached out for miles away. However when the beam faded Seamus remained, well most of him starting at the tip of his tail about an eight of the giant snake was gone, destroyed into nothingness.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Naruto and Sasuke jumped back from each other swords at the ready.

"Chidori Senbon." cried Sasuke as dozens of lightening needles shot out from Sasuke's hand. However to Naruto's amazement the attack was wild needles of lightening flying everywhere but toward Naruto.

"_What is going on?" _thought Naruto as suddenly the needles turned around in midair and came flying at Naruto from all directions. _"Crap." _

"Let's see you get out of that." said Sasuke as the needles struck their target before exploding in a giant ball of lightening. To Sasuke's amazement Naruto came charging out of the attack. He jumped back in the hopes of getting away from Naruto's attack.

"Get out of this." yelled Naruto as he swung his sword missing Sasuke's neck by inches. Sasuke jumped backwards landing on top of a mound of rubble. During their battle they had moved from the Uchiha compound to where Pain had used Jiraiya as a suicide attack.

"How did you make it out of that?" asked Sasuke as he noticed Naruto's black cloak, much like his father's was full of holes from where Sasuke's attack had hit him.

"My father's transportation justu and since you figured I would attack you from a different point the front would be the best." said Naruto

"That is what you think." said Sasuke as Naruto heard a hissing sound; he looked down just in time to see a line of paper bombs burning. He jumped back just as the explosion rocked the area. As he jumped he threw his burning cloak aside. When he landed again all he had on was his black ninja pants and dark grew jonnin vest. Across from him Sasuke was still dressed in his snake skinned battle armor.

"Time to finish this." growled Naruto as a shadow clone appeared behind him. The real Naruto extended his hand as the clone started to guild demon chakra around his hand.

"Still using that trick?" asked Sasuke

"For this attack yes." Said Naruto as the spinning ball of chakra took on a red glow as demon chakra poured in. Finally it too on the shape of a shuriken as a high pitch sound filled the air. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light before reappearing directly in front of Sasuke. "Demon wind Release Rasenshirken!"

Sasuke eyes widened as the attack hit him point blank in the chest before exploding in a massive explosion sending them both flying backwards. Slowly Naruto stood up and looked toward where Sasuke had crashed into.

"Looks like I win." Said Naruto as suddenly Sasuke started moving. To Naruto's amazement Sasuke stood back up. "But how, that attack should have destroyed your entire chakra network."

"I am afraid you have proven again to be dead last." Said Sasuke as he hit some straps in his armor as his chest plate fell way showing an almost perfect match to the cloths he wore when he was still with the sound village, that is when Naruto noticed the burns inside the snake skin amour. "All you did was destroy my armor."

"That is one step toward killing you." said Naruto as he noticed Sasuke's chest muscles growing as his skin turned black and scaly. "So it is going there?"

"Yessssss." hissed Sasuke as a forked tongue came out. Naruto's eyes widened as he side stepped to the right as a shadow clone of Sasuke, the clone tried and failed to hit Naruto however Naruto did hit the clone destroying it "You're not the only one who can use shadow clones."

"And you are not the only one who can use sage mode." growled Naruto as blonde fur began to cover his arm. "I will make sure you die…slowly."

Nearby the Kyuubi was getting the upper hand against Seamus. The lord of all snakes had lost the last 1/8th of his tail and had a huge hole in his gut from where the Kyuubi had bitten into him.

"Fire style….Inferno!" yelled Kyuubi as a stream of flame shot out of his mouth hitting Seamus in the right eye burning it into ash.

"I will not lose to you." yelled Seamus as he spun around hitting Kyuubi with his tail. Even though the Kyuubi had removed parts of the tail it still knocked him into the ground. While Kyuubi was down Seamus struck, his fangs biting into the Kyuubi delivering a large amount of venom into the lord. The Kyuubi growled in pain as he kicked the snake off him before pinning him to the ground. Without even thinking he bite into the back of the lord of snake's head before ripping it off with one massive pull.

"You lose." Said Kyuubi as his blood ran down from a bit from Seamus. However he couldn't take a step away from his kill before falling to the ground.

"Lord Kyuubi." Yelled a medical fox as every medical fox within sight ran to the aid of their lord. In the hopes of pulling out the snake's venom.

"Father!" yelled Saito as he ran toward his poisoned father.

While the Kyuubi was fighting for his life against the final attack by Seamus a sage battle was raging between Naruto and Sasuke. The two of them had thrown their swords and weapons aside, they wanted to kill the other with their hands. Naruto's razor sharp claws ripped though Sasuke's flesh. Sasuke's used his tail to hit Naruto in the gut only to try to bite his head off. Only to be stopped when Naruto grabbed the edges of his mouth and hold it open.

"I Will kill you!" growled Naruto though his fox teeth as Sasuke took the advantage of Naruto holding back his bit to deliver a few sucker punches to Naruto's gut. Naruto resounded by rolling the two of the over before throwing his hands and Sasuke's face to the side freeing his hands to punch into Sasuke's unarmored chest. Sasuke responded by wrapping his tail around Naruto as he began squeezing him to death. Naruto felt his ribs breaking under Sasuke's attack.

"I will break you." Said Sasuke as he smiled as he looked into Naruto's eyes as the life started to leave them. Naruto felt his bones breaking one by one. "And to make it better if you try your thunder god technique I will travel with you."

"_Sakura-chan, Airi, Riki." _Thought Naruto as his imagines of his wife and his two young kids flashed before his eyes. _"I will not leave my family."_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto began to push back against the attack to his amazement he was actually forcing him back, freeing himself from the hand of death.

"I will finish you now." said Sasuke as he went to bite down on Naruto's head only to have him disappear in a flash of light. Sasuke winced in pain as he bit down into his own tail. Yards away Naruto was coughing up blood as he tried to get air into his lungs. "You son of a bitch."

"I will not let you or anyone else take me away from my family." said Naruto as the two of them regained their feet. While the two of them battled the true threat began to move.

"Looks like Seamus is dead and Kyuubi is badly hurt." stated Pain as he and Madara stood on the hill side.

"Yes, and with the Nye and Hache Hi hurt means the seal is weakened enough so that I can carry out my plan." said Madara "Pain I need you at your best, once this is done we will have true and forever lasting peace."

Pain nodded his head as he formed a hand sign; all around the Leaf on five different hilltops the remaining paths of Pain began the justu.

Out on the battlefield everyone stopped as the whole village began to shake like it had never had before, damaged building fell as even pieces of the Hokage Mountain fell to earth.

"What is going on?" asked Sasuke as five beams of light shot up from all around the Leaf. Before hitting the moon.

"Oh no." said Naruto as he looked up into the sky. They had been doing battle so long that the sun should have been up. To make mattered more was the fact that the moon was now blood red.

"Yes." said a new voice as Naruto and Sasuke looked to their right to see Madara standing there on top of Jiriaya. Naruto's eyes widened as a seal of chakra formed around the dead Jiriaya's body.

"_It was more than a suicide attack, he was placing a seal." _ Thought Naruto

"The battle has weakened the seal enough to release the ultimate demon." laughed Madara as huge cracks began to appear in the moon. "Rhyu of the black flame."

"Crap." said Naruto as he looked up into the sky.

"What is going on?" asked Sasuke as he looked up at the sky. Just then two giant bat like black wings shot out of the sides of the moon. The sky itself seamed to darken as the stars started to disappear from the sky as the moon seemed to come closer and closer to the Earth until it filled the night sky.

"Basically hell is descending." Stated Naruto with a look of pure terror in his eyes as suddenly the front side of the moon burst apart as a large red crystal appeared.

"The moon is crystal?" asked Sasuke

"Didn't Seamus tell you?" yelled Naruto

"Tell me what?"growled Sasuke

"It was a prison Rhyu for a demon with the power of a God, he will kill everyone one both sides." stated Naruto "We are all dead now."

With that the crystal broke open as a large black dragon filled the sky. It had razor sharp black claws, but somehow its skin was even darker. Across its back were blood red tiger strips. A long it's spine where black spikes ending with two massive horns on its head. Even with all that the part the scared Naruto the most where the eyes, they glowed blood red. Suddenly it let out a massive roar showing off its roar of sharp teeth, it let out a massive stream of black fire that burned the sky.

"I am free…free at last to burn this planet and the universe itself into nothing bus glass and lava." stated the dragon of the black flame Rhyu

"I don't think so." said Madara as six beams of light shot out of the ground around the Leaf surrounding Rhyu.

"I am going to seal you within me and become the ultimate Jinchuriki!" laughed Madara as Rhyu came closer and closer to the Madara. However Rhyu started to chuckle like a madman.

"Foolish human you can't contain my power, let me show you." stated Rhyu as he suddenly dove down straight disappearing into Madara. For a moment nothing seemed to happen as black chakra danced around Madara.

"Ah the power." said Madara as his eyes started to glow red "Such power…such wonderful power."

"No." cried Naruto as he charged forward toward Madara. _"If I kill him I may kill this Rhyu."_

However Naruto didn't get close to Madara as a wave of chakra unlike anything Naruto had ever felt send him flying backwards.

"Even Demons bow before my power." Laughed Madara be he suddenly fell to the ground in pain. "Too much….too much power…"

"You can't hold that power no one can." Cried Naruto

"It hurts." Cried Madara in pain as blood ran out of his eyes and his nose.

"I told you my power is too much for you or any weak human or demon." said Rhyu from within Madara. Suddenly Madara let out a scream of pain before he exploded in a shower of flesh and blood. When the blood rain cleared Rhyu stood there, his size had shrunk from the size of the moon to the size of a man

"I have to admit the human was good for one thing." said Rhyu as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke "He did inform me about you two, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze summoner of the Demon Foxes and Sasuke Uchiha summoner of the Demon Snakes."

Slowly Rhyu started to change from a giant dragon into a human. He was maybe six feet three inches tall with short light red hair was styled backwards on his head. He was dressed in a pure black pants and shirt with a long sleeved black coat. To top it off he had on black combat boats and gloves on. However it was his silted eyes they glowed red as if fire was burning behind them _(I modeled him after Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, I was watching the latest movie while I wrote)_ "I have to admit while this form may be weak but it is entertaining none the less. I can't destroy the worlds in a day…what would be the fun in that?"

"Who is he?" asked Sasuke

"He is…." started Naruto only to get punched so hard in the gut that it sent him flying backwards into a mound of rubble.

"Please Namikaze that is my job." laughed Rhyu as he straitened his coat. Sasuke's eyes widened at the speed of this new comer. He stood where Naruto used to be and he had gotten to that point without a flash of light like Naruto's thunder god technique or even raising his chakra. "I am Rhyu of the black flames and even though I decided to take this form I am what you humans may consider a God."

"May consider?" asked Sasuke as Rhyu moved walked around him with his hands across his chest. "I am a member of a race far older and far more powerful than humans or demons. If my sister hadn't gotten in the way I would have destroyed this world before life even formed on it."

"Oh well…looks like I will have some fun with this world before I burn it into ash." Said Rhyu with a grin "And I might as well start with you two and this village."

"You will have to go though me first." said Naruto as he forced himself to his feet.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." said Rhyu as suddenly dozens of needles hit his body. He looked down to see dozens of lightning rods in his body. "A chidori is that all you got?"

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he looked his enemy.

"He killed Madara…I wanted to do that." stated Sasuke "I will kill him for that, after he is dead I will kill you."

"An alliance?" asked Naruto with a grin

"For the moment." answered Sasuke

"Well maybe I will have some fun with you two after all." Said Rhyu

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke vs. Rhyu of the black flame. Now I am sure you are wondering why I am updating early. Four main reasons. First I just spent half the night finishing an eight page paper and studying for an exam in one class and a quiz in the other. On top of that I a second on Thursday and a third on Friday so I stressed and want to relax a bit by posting a new chapter for you all. Second looking at that schedule over the next couple of days it is highly unlikely that I will be able to post anything until at least Sunday night on any of my three stories. Sorry what can I saw midterm week is evil. Next I just wanted to get this chapter out to you for you all to read. Lastly I wanted to say thank you for liking this story as much as you have, when I started this story I had no idea so many people would like it, so thank you. Well I hope you liked this chapter and understand why I can't update like normal. Until next time keep reading. Wilkins75**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 His Rage**

Miles away from the battlefield in the village hidden in the sand, Gaara the Kazekage stood looking up at the sky or rather the lack of a sky. It was totally black and not even stars where visible, it was almost eight in the morning the sun should already be high in the late summer skies but it was totally black. The only thing that was visible was the moon, frozen in place to the north east toward the Leaf village. The moon itself wasn't the same it looked torn apart showing it to be nothing more than an empty shell.

"Gaara?" asked his brother Kankuro as he stormed into the Kazekage's private bedroom chamber, Gaara thanked God that he didn't see Matsuri putting on her jonnin vest. He hadn't told his brother or his sister of his relationship with the head of the jonnin teams.

"I know." said Gaara "Get every ninja we have and prepare to head toward the Leaf, there is no time to spare."

"It will take at least three days to reach there at top speed." Said Kankuro

"It is better than just sitting back and waiting." said Gaara as Kankuro turned around to see Matsuri standing there, she was still straighten her hair.

"Good Matsuri, get the Jonnin together we leave in 20minutes." ordered Kankuro

"Ten" stated Gaara.

"Alright ten." said Kankuro as he walked out.

"Matsuri." said Gaara

"Yes, lord Kazekage?" asked Matsuri

"I think you are forgetting something." said Gaara as Matsuri followed her leaders and her lovers eyes to a scrap of clothing lying where Kankuro used to be. It was a black lacy bra, her bra.

"Ya, I can't really go anywhere without that." said Matsuri as she picked up the bra.

"Be careful." said Gaara

"I will." said Matsuri with a smile

"I promise I will tell my brother…" started Gaara only to be stopped by Matsuri

"I know you want to tell your brother and sister at the same time and in war that is hard to do." said Matsuri "Now I better get going before Kankuro comes back."

In the Leaf Sakura stood stunned as she tried to process what was happening, first the ground was shaking and then five beams of light shot up from around the Leaf before a large single one shot up from another point in the battlefield. That is when Sakura noticed the moon was red, her heart froze within her chest as she knew what was about to happen but yet knew there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. Before her terrified eyes a black dragon erupted from the moon. Suddenly the dragon dove down before disappearing however the fear remained she could still feel that chakra, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before. It was worse than Sasuke's chakra. The only way she could describe it was a sense of being in pure darkness and burning and freezing at the same time. It was pure evil.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she her heart filled with dread, she could still feel that Naruto was a live thanks to the mating seal but it was almost like something was blocking her reaching out and contacting him. "Rhyu of the black flame that must be who is blocking me… that means Naruto is fighting him."

"Sakura." said a new voice as Sakura looked to her right just in time to see Kakashi landing nearby.

"Late as always Kakashi." said Sakura

"It isn't my fault that the enemy decided to launch an attack on my first weekend off in years." stated Kakashi

"You where due back last night." said Sakura

"I was helping a little old lady cross the road." said Kakashi as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Right now I don't fucking care." snapped Sakura "A threat like no other is going to destroy us all unless we seal him away now."

"Alright you get the foxes and I'll find Tsunade." said Kakashi

"I am going to Naruto-kun." growled Sakura as her eyes became silted.

"Sakura, Naruto will be better off if you come with an army instead of just yourself." said Kakashi

Less than a mile away Rhyu stood in his human form across from sage formed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Bring it on you Emo Snake and hyperactive fox." laughed Rhyu as he played with the two ninjas in front of him.

"Keep him off my back." ordered Sasuke as Naruto nodded as he formed a hand sign as dozens of sage formed Naruto's appeared before charging toward Rhyu.

"Please." said Rhyu as he suddenly disappeared before suddenly reappearing in front of a Naruto punching him in the gut making him disappear in a puff of smoke. The other Naruto's turned and charged forward into a huge close quarter battle however they could never lay a finger on Rhyu. He simply dodged every single one of the attacks like it was nothing. Naruto's eyes widened as he notice Rhyu actually had his hands in his pockets like he was board. "Are you done playing around?"

"Rasengan!" yelled the Narutos as all seven of the front clones formed a rasengan and attacked. Rhyu simply disappeared and let the attack hit each other destroying the clones; the real Naruto flew backwards from his own attack.

"Idiot." said Sasuke as Rhyu turned to face the snake man, Sasuke was standing on a small rise, above him the remains of red flames where disappearing into a gathering storm front. "I will end this now."

"Will you?" asked Rhyu as lightening danced around Sasuke. Slowly the image of a huge cobra snake appeared out of the lightening.

"Yes, with the ultimate form of the Kirin." Said Sasuke as another two snakes appeared in the sky, they both looked similar only when all three opened there mouths showing that only two of them had fangs. "The three lighting snakes!"

Rhyu just stood there as the first snake struck, however it didn't hit him at first, it wrapped around Rhyu pinning him down. Lightening shot out from the snake hitting Rhyu but he just stood there as the other two snakes struck. For a moment nothing but a giant ball of lighting appeared before it exploded in a giant explosion.

"I win." said Sasuke with a grin, however his eyes widened as he saw Rhyu still standing there without a mark on him.

"I think you need to do a recount." said Rhyu "Because it looks like I am winning."

"How the fuck?" asked Sasuke

"Demon wind Release Rasenshirken!" yelled Naruto as his ultimate attack hit Rhyu square in the chest and to Naruto's amazement Rhyu just stood there. The only thing that moved was his cloak in the wind.

"I think…the word you use it ouch right?" asked Rhyu as he looked into Naruto's eyes before backhanding him in the face with the force of Sakura's fist. Naruto went flying before crashing into the remains of a house. Once he clashed he started to turn back into a human. Sasuke just stood there for a second before Rhyu appeared behind him. With one quick move he sent Sasuke flying into the mound right next to Naruto. Like him Sasuke changed back to his human form.

"That hurt." said Naruto as he forced himself up. With some luck they had landed near they had dropped their swords when they entered Sage form.

"I blame you." said Sasuke

"Me…it was your master who decided not to join the foxes in crushing the Akatsuki before this happened." snapped Naruto as he growled at his enemy. For a second the two of them glared at each other.

"Are you two about done talking?" asked Rhyu as Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see Rhyu sitting in a large chair on top of a mound. Naruto's eyes widened as he released who's chair it was. "I have to say this Hokage's chair is conformable."

"How did you get that?" asked Naruto

"While you were talking I decided to go for a little stroll." said Rhyu as he lifted a glass of Tsunade shake up to his lips. He took a sip only to make a face at the taste of it. "I don't get how you humans could like this stuff."

"Get out of that chair!" yelled Naruto "Before I force you out of it."

"You just don't get it." said Rhyu as he leaned back a bit "I can do whatever I want…you are just my play things. I can destroy you at a whim. Like this."

Before Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes pure black charka built up around Rhyu's hand before extending his arm to the right. With one flick of his wrist toward the outside of the village a wave of chakra shot out. The two human's eyes widened as the force destroyed everything in its path, trees in the forest burst into black flames before falling apart into nothingness.

Within a quarter of a mile of the Leaf Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the coming attack.

"Incoming!" yelled Hinata seconds before the flames engulfed the forest turning it into ash.

More than a day's march away from the Leaf Gaara was leading his army toward the Leaf when suddenly he noticed birds flying up in front of the army. Something wasn't right. Suddenly he could make out the outline of a pure darkness coming toward them.

"Everyone get behind me." ordered Gaara as the ninjas looked at their leader confused but followed the order none the less. Gaara quickly called upon all the sand he carried plus spreading his chakra into the very desert sand to form a huge barrio in front of him and his army. Without warning the massive chakra from Rhyu hit the sand barrier causing a massive inferno.

"What the?" asked Kankuro as he felt the heat coming from the flames it was beyond anything he had ever felt and from the looks of everyone else they too where stunned. Meanwhile Gaara was struggling to hold the chakra back but just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" asked a voice from the army as Gaara let go of his sand only it didn't fall back to the ground. Gaara looked up at the massive wall he had formed, it had bent into a half disk like shape with a cone top, the sand had turned into black glass.

"What kind of force could do that?" asked Kankuro as he touched the still hot glass

"I don't know." said Gaara as he looked toward the Leaf, in front of him and his army was a line of nothingness, in a straight line heading straight to the Leaf was nothing but burnt black ground. "But it can't be good."

Back in the Leaf Naruto and Sasuke were stunned at such power. With a flick of the wrist he had destroyed everything.

"Just to let you know that was just pure chakra not anything you would call a justu?" said Rhyu "If I really wanted too I could turn this planet into a burning husk of ash with a snap of my fingers."

"How are we going to do this." whispered Naruto to himself "How are we going to stop this monster."

"You can't stop me." said Rhyu

"Maybe we can make a deal." said Sasuke

"Just like a snake to try a make a deal." snapped Naruto

"I actually agree with him." said Rhyu "You have nothing to offer me Sasuke Uchiha."

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke

"I want to watch the world burn, then after that I will burn demon world from there I will burn every world and everything ever created." said Rhyu as his eyes glowed as a sick smiled formed on his face as he imagined the images before him "So there is nothing you can offer me except the sound of your screams as you are burned on the inside as you breath in fire instead of air."

"How about death." said Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. For a second Rhyu actually seamed surprised before he spun around to Naruto's amazement Sasuke's sword grazed Rhyu's cheek drawing a thin amount of blood. The wound healed almost instantly but the blood remained.

"How dare you." growled Rhyu as he looked at his own blood. "How dare you lower form of life touch me."

"Did you really think I would give up to the likes of you, A Uchiha never gives up." Said Sasuke

"So Rhyu isn't unbeatable." Said Naruto

"You don't know the extent of my power." growled Rhyu as the sky itself started to burn with black fire. "All you managed to do is piss me off."

"Take this!" yelled Naruto as he appeared in front of Rhyu with a sword in hand. This time Rhyu was ready as he grabbed Naruto's blade with his hand.

"I will make you all pay." said Rhyu as he snapped Naruto's demon steel blade with easy. "And since you are the easier one to hurt Naruto I will start with you."

Slowly Rhyu raised his hand again as black flames covered his arm. This time he pointed it directly at the Hokage mountain and the hospital, where over 90% of the village's bunkers where located and where the villagers where.

"No." said Naruto

"Yes, I will kill almost everyone in your village in one move." said Rhyu as his eyes glowed deep red with his rage.

"I will not let you." said Naruto as he charged forward again only to get pushed back by another chakra push. "NO!"

"Yes." said Rhyu as a giant ball of black fire went flying toward the Hokage Mountain and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

At the same time between the battle with Rhyu and the Hokage mountain, laid the wounded Kyuubi.

"Father just hang on." Said Saito as teams of medics tried to pull out the demon and save their lord. However it wasn't looking good.

"Kyuubi." said Sakura as she appeared "What happened."

"Poison by Seamus." answered Saito "What is going on in the battle field.

"Rhyu is free." answered Sakura

"Saito, you have to stop Rhyu." said Kyuubi

"We will but first we need to save you." Said Saito to his father as a mighty roar filled the air.

"What is that?" asked Sakura

Kyuubi was the first of the foxes to see the attack heading toward the Hokage Mountain and the villagers.

"Goodbye, Saito." said the Kyuubi as he summoned up the last of his strength and pushed off the ground with his feet.

"LORD KYUUBI!" yelled all the demon foxes as they watched their lord dash across the battlefield.

"FATHER!" yelled Saito as the Kyuubi leaped into the air in front of the attack, taking the massive black fireball straight in the side. A mighty roar left his lungs as he felt the flames burn though his fur and flesh and reach his inside. Slowly the fireball cleared and the Hokage Mountain remained standing but the Kyuubi wasn't.

"Father!" yelled Saito as he ran to his father's side. The Kyuubi lied in the dirt his side ripped opened showing his rib bones and his internal organs. Blood stained the ground as the nine tails of the demon fox lied limp behind him. "Father?"

"Sa…ito…" said Kyuubi weakly as one of his eyes opened.

"Don't worry we will find a way to save you." said Saito as Sakura and every medical fox started healing.

"No…you will not." laughed Kyuubi

"Father why did you do that, we could have saved you." said Saito as the Kyuubi gave a weak smile to his son, he was too weak to even lift his head off the ground.

"I was finished the moment Seamus's fangs broke my skin." said Kyuubi "However even if I wasn't going to die I would have done this anyhow."

"Why?" asked Saito

"Long ago, in my moment of weakness I caused these people pain. I am paying back debt." Said Kyuubi as the demons foxes gathered around their dying lord. "There is only one more thing I have to do, something my father did on his death bed."

"Father don't." said Saito

"I must." said Kyuubi as he raised one of his tails and placed it on his son's head "You look so much like your mother, looks like I will see her and your sister soon….as my last order as the Lord of all demon foxes I Kyuubi pass onto the title of Lord of all demon foxes to you my son Saito, may your reign be long and peaceful."

"Father." said Saito with tears in his eyes as the Kyuubi's tail fell to the ground. He was still breathing but shallow, weakening with each passing moment.

"What are your orders my lord." said one of the foxes as Saito noticed that all the demon foxes even those who were higher than his four tailed rank looked to him.

"I want half the medics to stay here and try to save him." said Saito

"That can't be done." said Sakura

"I know, but I want him to live long enough to know that we defeated Rhyu." said Saito "The rest of the army will attack Rhyu of the black flame and we will not rest until we kill him."

"Yes, sir." said another fox as the army of the demon foxes moved toward Rhyu.

"Looks like the Kyuubi stopped my attack, oh well." Said Rhyu as he saw the body of the Kyuubi lying on the ground between the him and the Hokage mountain.

"Sasuke, we take him down… the two of us need to take him down, no matter what happens to us." said Naruto as Rhyu crossed his arms and grinned as he simply waited

"No." said Sakura as she landed on the other side of the battle "We take this monster down together."

"You will need help the two of you can't even lay a finger on me." said Rhyu "Why would the addition of the other demon fox summoner help?"

"Who said she was alone?" said Hinata as she and the remaining demon lions formed up to Rhyu's right. Rhyu looked to his left to see an injuries Shikamaru standing with the demons wolves and to Naruto's amazement the demon sharks where beside the wolves.

"Even enemies know you are a threat." stated Shikamaru as Naruto looked behind him to see snakes and foxes moving in to surround Rhyu.

"Everyone is working together but why?"asked Naruto

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We can all feel his chakra and know the threat he is. " said a new voice as five more figures appeared in a circle around Rhyu.

"Ah, the new sage of the six paths." said Rhyu as he looked at Pain.

"We all can see this creature is a threat that needs to be destroyed." said Pain "And for the moment we will set aside our competing goals to defeat him."

"And in case you're wondering the ninja of the Leaf is moving in to surround you too." added a new voice as Tsunade, along with Kakashi, Kiba and every ANBU they could round up appeared.

"How is that for help?" asked Sakura as Rhyu grinned as he let lose so much black evil chakra that caused everyone's spin to shiver in fear. Rhyu laughed a bit as he looked at the massive force gathered to attack him with his glowing red eyes.

"You should have brought more." stated Rhyu

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the power that Rhyu has, now all the former enemies have united to take on Rhyu. Now I have some news about my other stories…sadly due to me coming down with a bit of a stomach bug on that was traveling around my college. I lost some of my writing time so the new chapters will not come out till next Friday in Animals Unleashed and Clash of Worlds. Sorry about that. Please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 Two Steps from Hell**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing the enemy demons, the Akatsuki and even Sasuke had joined with them against the common enemy they are shared.

"So all you plan to try and hurt me." Said Rhyu

"There is no try, we are going to take you down." said Kiba as Rhyu rolled his eyes.

"Well this is going to be entertaining." said Rhyu "Now I think I will start this show."

With that Rhyu disappeared only to reappear in front of Kiba, with one movement he punched Kiba straight up into the air.

"KIBA!" yelled Hinata as she watched her husband fly into the air. Kiba flew high into the sky closer and closer to the flames that now covered the sky. "Don't worry I am coming."

Hinata jumped up trying to get to Kiba before he flies into the black flame, however in mid jump Rhyu appeared in front of her.

"I don't think so." said Rhyu as he raised both his hands over his head before hitting Hinata hard into the ground.

"Kiba." said Hinata as she tried to stand up only to get kneed hard in the gut by Rhyu.

"Too late." said Rhyu as Kiba's screams reached her ears. Hinata eyes widened as she watched her husband fly into the flames for only a brief moment before falling back out. However the damage was done, in the second he was in the flame his cloths had cate fire and his flesh had started to burn.

"Looks like I didn't hit him hard enough, he didn't burn up in the flame." Said Rhyu

"I will kill you!" growled Hinata as sharp lion fangs grew in her mouth as she went to bite the closest thing to her, Rhyu's leg. Her fangs sank into Rhyu's ripping it off in one move. Rhyu jumped back leaving his leg behind.

"You bitch." said Rhyu as he stood there his lower leg gone but at the same time he didn't seam to be in much pain.

"Like I said I will kill you." said Hinata "Now I will rip off you face."

"I don't think so." said Rhyu as he snapped his fingers to everyone's amazement Rhyu grew a new leg, cloths and all. "I can do more than just heal a few cuts like you demons can, I can grow new body parts."

"Then I will just have to destroy all of you at once." said a new voice Rhyu looked up to see Pain floating above him. His hands where pointed straight down at Rhyu

"Normally we use this to destroy large targets but consternated it is unstoppable." said another Pain as all but the Deva path of Pain fell down.

"All Mighty Push!" yelled Pain as he sent a wave of magnetic force straight down at Rhyu. Rhyu ran though hand signs before raising his hand palm side up. To Pain's amazement the attack stopped in its tracks. While the attack was blocked Saito, Hache Hi and Nye formed around Rhyu.

"Thunder style Thunder claws!" yelled Hache Hi as he cut the air with his claws sending awave of demon lightening at Rhyu.

"Water style typhoon blast." yelled Nye as a stream of steaming hot water came flying out of the shark lord's mouth.

"Fire style inferno storm!" yelled Saito as he breathed a stream of fire at Rhyu, the three massive attacks hit Rhyu causing a massive explosion.

"You know I am almost impressed." said Rhyu as the attack cleared and Rhyu stood there stopping Pain's attack with one hand. The other hand was at his side as if he was bored.

"How is this possible?" asked Pain as he kept streaming the force of the attack straight to Rhyu.

"I am far stronger then you." said Rhyu "However I am also a little lazy so I hope you do mind if I use this attack."

"There was no time to react as Rhyu's chakra began to swarm around Pain's might push. Suddenly the attack went all out in all directions hitting every demon and ninja gathered against Rhyu. The Leaf village shock as more buildings came down, in the bunkers under the Hokage Mountain people cried as parts of the roof started to come down.

Out on the battlefield Naruto's head was pounding as he looked into the dirt; slowly he lifted his head to see that everyone was on the ground, only Rhyu stood.

"There as to be a way to stop him." said Naruto as he pushed himself up from the dirt. Blood was running down his face right in-between his eyes. All around people where getting back up however like him everyone was hurt in some way. Sometime turning the battle Tsunade and Sakura had moved closer to him.

"Maybe….I know a way." said Tsunade before whispering into Naruto's ear "The Death God Seal."

Naruto's eyes widened at the idea of using the same seal his father used to seal the Kyuubi in him on Rhyu.

"Cover me." said Tsunade before Naruto could say anything Rhyu's face appeared within inches of Naruto's and Tsunade's

"Don't you know it's rude to keep secrets." said Rhyu as he elbowed the two ninja's shoulders down into the ground so hard that was beyond even Tsunade's punches.

"Not that it matters much you will be dead soon enough." said Rhyu with a laugh

"Take this!" yelled Sakura as she sunk her hidden blade into the back of Rhyu's scull to her amazement Rhyu entire body turned into flames before it reappeared facing Sakura. Her blade was going though his forehead but yet he was still breathing.

"When will you humans learn?" said Rhyu "You can't win, even if you cut off this head, it is only a fake shell, I can turn into anything."

Sakura's eyes widened as Rhyu began to morph slowly he took on perfect match of Naruto, even his red eyes changed into the same shade of blue. In almost every way he matched Naruto but he still couldn't match the warmth and love in his eyes. It made her skin craw worst then anything she ever imaged.

"Even the man you love." said Rhyu with a sick grin that didn't match the face he had taken.

"You may copy Naruto-kun but you will never match him." Snapped Sakura as Rhyu rolled his eyes.

"Maybe this will make you give up?" asked Rhyu as slowly he began to changed again into a tall man just like Naruto, he looked a lot like Naruto only with red hair, deep green eyes and no cheek birth marks for a moment Sakura wondered who Rhyu had become then it hit her like a punch to the gut. Instantly she pulled the blade out."Or an adult version of your son…if he were to live which he isn't going to."

"You monster do you just enjoy doing this to people?" yelled Sakura a glared at Rhyu as he changed back into his normal form.

"Ya." said Rhyu with a smile "I could change into an older version of your daughter but that would be weird."

"How the hell could you even know about them?" asked Sakura

"When Madara tried to seal me within him I took his memories and that included information on your family." Said Rhyu

"Take this!" yelled Sakura as she went to punch Rhyu in the face. To her amazement Rhyu stopped her attack with only his pinky finger.

"How about a taste of your own style." Said Rhyu as he flicked the pink he had stopped Sakura with. Sakura went flying backwards hitting Shikamaru along the way both of them fell to the ground on top of each other.

"That hurt." Said Sakura

"I thought your husband is supposed to catch you not me." groaned Shikamaru as the two of them slowly stood up.

"You shouldn't even be here, your injuries." Said Sakura

"I wasn't going to stay on the side lines when the world hung on by a thread." Said Shikamaru

"Over here Lizard breath!" yelled Tsunade as Rhyu turned to see Tsunade standing a few yards away from him in a stance. "Prepare to be sealed away."

"Lady Tsunade No!" yelled every leaf ninja who knew what she was doing.

"It's the only way." Said Tsunade as she formed the hand signs to call out the death god and seal Rhyu away. However nothing happened, no image appeared behind her. No chakra was building up, nothing was happening "What the?"

"Did you really think that your death god is equal in power to me?" asked Rhyu with a laugh "Why do you think he forced an end to the last demon war? He didn't want me to get out because I am far more powerful then he could ever hope to be. In fact I could kill him in an instant."

"What?" asked Naruto

"Yes, now how does that make you feel? Does it make your blood turn to ice and your skin craw knowing that I could kill one of the most powerful creatures that you know in an instant?" asked Rhyu

"This is what I feel!" yelled Naruto as he ran though hand signs "Air style air bullet!"

With that a jet of chakra laced air hit Rhyu who stood there laughing as the attack kept coming.

"Do you really think that weak attack can hurt me?" asked Rhyu as suddenly a spear of lightening shot out and hit him.

"Not alone no…but maybe combined all of our weak attacks can hurt you." Said Sasuke as everyone started to run though hand signs or gather demon chakra.

"Lightening Claw!" yelled Shikamaru

"LIONS ROAR!" yelled Hinata

"Demon Water justu rip current justu!" yelled Sakura as a giant stream of water shot out.

"All mighty Push!" yelled Pain again as he launched another attack. Every ninja and demon began launching their own attacks as Rhyu just stood there grinning. However as the attacks kept building up his grin disappeared as he began to grind his teeth.

"Stop that!" yelled Rhyu as the attack kept building up onto of each other. Alone the attacks where laughable weak to him but together they where adding up. Parts of his flesh began to fall away showing black scales under his skin soon those too started to fall away.

"We got him, now!" yelled a jonnin in pure joy as Rhyu fell to his knees.

"_Maybe…just maybe." _thought Naruto

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled Rhyu as he jumped to his feet, everyone eyes widened as two giant black wings shot out of Rhyu. Suddenly a wave of chakra unlike anything any human had ever felt came out. The blast knocked everyone back as Rhyu turned into his real form. Rhyu's real form had razor sharp black claws, but somehow its skin was even darker. Across its back were blood red tiger strips. A long it's spine where black spikes ending with two massive horns on its head. The force of the chakra sent everyone flying and most of them blacked out while a few snapped their necks when they fell. When the chakra cleared Rhyu stood in his real dragon form over the battlefield of the Leaf. All around him where the bodies of the demon armies and their human allies. Suddenly he noticed a slight movement coming from below.

"Why am I not surprised you where able to stay awake though that." said Rhyu as he changed back into his human form.

"Sa..kur..a." said Naruto as he raised his hand trying to reach his wife's knocked out hand He could feel that his body was broken, it was hard to know if a single rib wasn't broken and he could see bones coming out of his arms and his legs. On top of that blood was coming out of his mouth. When he was within inches of touching his wife's hand Rhyu's foot stomped down on his hand breaking all his finger but worst of all it stopped him from reaching his wife.

"Looks like I win, just like I knew I would." said Rhyu

"Go to hell." snapped Naruto as Rhyu kicked him in his just until he rolled over to look up at the flaming black sky with the destroyed moon in it.

"However your struggle has touched my heart." said Rhyu as he picked up Sasuke's sword which lied on the ground far away from its owner.

"You are a heartless son of a bitch." growled Naruto

"In a way you are totally right." said Rhyu as Sasuke's blade became covered in Rhyu's black chakra "However I will show you some small mercy by ending your life now."

"Even if you kill me, we will never stop fighting. There are others, the other villages for one. They will fight you." said Naruto as he felt his heart weakening.

"I am counting on that." said Rhyu with a smile "It will make it fun."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the attack that would end his life. "Sakura-chan, Riki and Airi I love you." whispered Naruto as he looked toward Sakura just in time to see his wife open her green eyes. "Goodbye."

However the attack never came as a mighty roar filled the air. Naruto opened his eyes to see Rhyu was now looking toward the sky kicking up dirt and ash. The once black sky was now bright as the black flames Rhyu had sent up did battle with pure white flames. Suddenly another birdlike cry filled the air as a huge light source appeared.

"What is that?" asked Sakura as she lifted her head off the ground. Naruto could just make out a large figure in the sky made off flames flying over head. Suddenly white flame descended from the sky all over the battlefield. To everyone's amazement the flames didn't burn in fact they did the opposite the flames started to heal the wounds as Naruto felt life return to him. All around people and demons where standing up.

"How could she be here?" asked Saito as the a large bird landed on the ground, however it wasn't made out of anything solid it was different colors of flames. Its golden white eyes showed the same amount of kindness as hatred showed in Rhyu's. "She was sealed away?"

"So you are here." said Rhyu as he turned to face the phoenix

"Yes." said the phoenix as it disappeared in a flash of white flame in its place stood a beautiful woman dressed in white. In many ways she had the same type of clothing as Rhyu, a long sleeved coat that reached her knees with a pure white top and pants. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail as her eyes glowed white.

"Came to stop all my fun Kuya?" asked Rhyu as he looked at his long time enemy, the Phoenix Kuya the white flame of life.

"Yes." said Kuya

"How did you even get out? I saw you seal yourself away in the sun." said Rhyu

"I linked my seal with your seal when your cell opened myself imposed imprisonment ended." said Kuya

"Just like you to do something like that." said Rhyu as he rolled his eyes "So how is this going to go down?Do we have to do this dance, I fight you…you fight me and in the end I only kill half the people I want to and you only save half the people you want too. Can't we just kill the humans they are pest that don't need to be in the world."

"These humans and demons have done nothing to either of us." said Kuya as she gestured her hand toward the wounded all around her. "Just because they are lower forms of life doesn't give us the right to kill them. They should be left alone. How would you feel if those are older and stronger than us killed us."

"You where always too soft." said Rhyu

"And you where always too evil." answered Kuya "That is why I sealed you away."

"And I bet you got into no trouble with mom and dad for doing that." said Rhyu as the humans and demons eyes widened.

"They understood why I had to seal you away brother." Said Kuya

"They always liked you better." said Rhyu with a slight pout.

"You two are related?" asked Naruto

"He is my twin brother." said Kuya as she look at her brother

**I hope you liked this chapter, it isn't as long as the last few but I wanted to stop when Kuya showed upon the battlefield. Thanks and until next time, Wilkins75**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88 War Never Changes**

"You always have to ruin my fun." said Rhyu "Sometimes I wonder how we can be brother and sister."

"We are natural opposites and that is why we have done battle since we were born." said Kuya

"Wait this whole thing is some stupid siblings rivalry?" asked Shikamaru

"No, that is only part of the reason why we have done battle for so long." started Kuya "Didn't Rhyu tell you?"

"There is no reason why they need to know about the actions of those who are above them." said Rhyu

"They need to know the whole story in order to understand what is going to happen." said Kuya

"What are you talking about." asked Naruto

"Who cares." said Sasuke "Let's just kill Rhyu and get it over with."

"Shut up." ordered Sakura "What is the story?"

"There are only a few things that are common to all the different races that populate the countless numbers of worlds." said Kuya "And the most common of these is war. Always war, it is in escapable all forms of life have war, from lonely humans to the highest forms of life war is never ending."

"There was a war between the black flames and the white flames." said Rhyu as he crossed his arms while glaring at his sister.

"And you're a white flame and he is a black flame." said Sakura

"Thank you captain obvious." said Rhyu as he rolled his eyes at Sakura "This is why humans need to die, they are just a waste of space."

"That doesn't really matter to us." said Kuya "We are among the last of our race anyhow."

"What?" asked Hache Hi

"After the dust of the battles had settled there are maybe fifty or so members of our race left alive, that is why I couldn't kill you last time." said Kuya

"And here I thought it was because of your deep love for your brother." said Rhyu

"Not really, I had killed so many of our brothers and sisters during the war I couldn't kill another one." said Kuya

"Wait you have more siblings?" asked Naruto

"No, it is a way to describe members of our race but Rhyu is my true brother." said Kuya "Our entire race is descended from the off spring of two members of a race far older and powerful then us."

"There are people stronger then you two?" asked Sakura

"Yes, there are many figures above us in age and power. You humans are at the bottom of the totem pole behind the normal summons and then the demons." Said Kuya "Even I don't know how the totem pole goes but Rhyu and I are likely not even half way up that ladder."

"Ya, we are low enough down to even know about the human race." said Rhyu "You are insects to us but to those higher than us you are below dust. You would all be dust if my older sister decides to be smart and let me destroy you all."

"You know I can't let you do that." said Kuya "Just like I couldn't let you destroy this world long ago."

"You are too weak you could kill me at any time but can't do it." said Rhyu "All you can do is try to stop my moves but you can't be everywhere at once."

"I thought you said he was a god?" asked Sasuke

"No we have our limits and we can die." said Kuya "Like you old age will kill us, only we measure our lives in trillions of years. In fact if you translate our around 98 trillion year age into your scale Rhyu and I are only 21 years old."

"What?" asked Shikamaru as he tried to think of an average age for them but he couldn't.

"You are but kids." Said Tsunade

"Correct." Said Kuya

"If we are kids you are insects that need to be squished." Said Rhyu

"But we have seen too much during our war." Said Kuya as the warm glow left her eyes replaced by only sadness "So much death so much pain, I heard my uncles, my aunts and my cousins scream and roar in pain as they die. I saw my husband die, I failed to protect my only child and I am considered lucky with parents who are alive….if you could call that a life."

"What do you mean?" asked Rhyu

"Rhyu, mom and dad just sit there doing nothing. They do not speak, they do not move and they don't speak. They are in too much shock from the war." said Kuya "When I told them about you being sealed away they just blink. They are feeding off their own chakra to keep themselves alive. Given enough time they will die."

"Good, I hope they die." snapped Rhyu

"There is just no getting though to you brother." said Kuya as white chakra gathered around her arm. "I am sorry it came to this."

"I'm not." growled Rhyu

"Humans of the leaf and demons, I thank you but this fight is now mine. Please leave this fight is beyond you in every way. I do not wish to harm you." Said Kuya as both Rhyu's and Kuya's eyes glowed a deeper shade of red and brighter white.

"You can't stop me sister, not without killing me and you couldn't do that to your brother." Said Rhyu "You have to stop all my attacks I only to get one past you."

"Try me brother." Said Kuya

"I will." said Rhyu as he sent out a wave of chakra unlike anything any human had ever felt followed quickly by Kuya. The two beams of chakra hit each other in between as they tried to force each other back. The ground shock and not just under the leaf the entire earth shock under the power of just one attack.

"Run." ordered Tsunade as everyone, every human and every demon ran for their lives.

"Let's get out of here Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he made sure to get his wife out of there. As everyone ran he did a quick look behind him at the battlefield. Rhyu and Kuya just stood there letting their chakra do battle but something wasn't right. Somehow Naruto knew that something else was up, above them the white flames had taken on the form of a phoenix while the black flames took on the form of a dragon. The two of them where doing battle in the ways Naruto could only dream about.

"Just go Naruto, this is no longer your fight." said Kuya

"I think it is time to shed these forms." Said Rhyu as his skin turned black as he body reformed into its massive dragon form. Rhyu's black wings spread out as he took to the air a beam of black chakra shot out of his mouth. Suddenly he stopped his attack as he flew higher and higher into the flame filled sky. "I will end this now."

With that Rhyu pulled back his head before breathing out a stream of black flames toward the leaf. However this wasn't a small stream of fire it was at least as large as the village itself.

"I don't think so brother." said Kuya as she ran though hand signs. While in this form she needed to use the ineffective means of chakra control but she had time. Her brother's attacks where always strong but they were always slow, like a hammer coming down. It was slow but powerful. When she finished her hand signs a dome of white flames covered the Leaf taking Rhyu's attack.

"My God." whispered Sakura as she, the humans and the demons just stood there stunned at the pure force of the chakra. Slowly the giant attack faded as the protective dome faded.

"It will be ok, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he placed his arms around his wife, he had no idea if it was true but Sakura needed to hear those words.

"My turn." Said Kuya as she looked up her brother with a grin that matched her brother. She bent her knees as flames erupted around her body taking on the form of a phoenix. Kuya spread her wings as she took to the air in a wave of white flames spread out behind her. Rhyu roared as he dove down hitting his sister as he bit into the flaming body of Kuya. Kuya roared in pain before she drove her flaming beak into Rhyu's body.

"It's almost beautiful." said Saito as he watched the two of them do battle in the sky. Black flames danced around the sky every once in a while they would shot down toward the leaf, whenever that happened Kuya's white flames dodged the attack.

"And dangerous." added Hache Hi as suddenly a beam of chakra shot out of the ground hitting Rhyu. Who turned around and looked down at the ground "What was that?"

"PAIN!" roared Rhyu as the Deva path of Pain looked up at him.

"I will not stand by and watch this battle." Stated Pain

"Then you will die." said Rhyu as he sent a wave of chakra out, only this time it wasn't flying toward the ground it moved out horizontally until suddenly a the black flame turned into a small red fireball. Pain's eyes widened as Rhyu grinned "Yes, thanks to Madara I knew where you where hiding."

Suddenly Pain fell to the ground as the red fireball crashed into the forest.

"Pain is down." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto. The both of them locked eyes for just a moment, before each nodding their heads and that is what made Sakura worry.

"Don't." said Sakura as he handed Sasuke a kunai.

"I have too." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura. "I love you and I promise I am coming back."

"Stop kissing the pink haired bitch and let's get going." said Sasuke as he threw the kunai as far and as fast as he could into the air.

"When this is done I am going to kill you." said Naruto

"I already plan to kill you." said Sasuke as Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand before both of them disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

High above their heads Kuya and Rhyu did battle, their chakra slammed into each other as they bite and clawed at each other. They were too busy with their own battle they never noticed a single kunai flying past them. When the kunai was above them it disappeared in a flash of light being replaced by Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is insane." said Sasuke as the two of them started to fall. As they ran though hand sign.

"It should work, we just need to hit in the right spot." said Naruto as they kept falling though the red and black flames. Neither Kuya or Rhyu saw them coming.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he landed on the back of Rhyu's neck stabbing him in the base of the skull, it was just enough to break though his armor. Rhyu winced in pain but apparently he brushed the attack as nothing more than a pin prink to him. However that was all about to change as Sasuke jumped away from the small hole he handmade and made room for Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on the opening and started to make a rasengan inside of Rhyu.

"Giant rasengan!" yelled Naruto as demon chakra powered giant rasengan formed inside Rhyu. The rasengan grew until it exploded in a inside him. When it went up it caused pain to shot down the Rhyu's nearby spinal cord causing every muscles to spasm wildly. Rhyu threw his head back letting out a mighty roar sending out black flames horizontally so far out that over a hundred miles away Gaara and the sand ninjas could see the flames. Because Rhyu was thrashing wildly Sasuke and Naruto where sent flying off the black dragon's back. Kuya saw the opening given to her by Naruto and Sasuke and she took it. She flew up over the wound and sent a bolt of contracted chakra right down on the wound. Rhyu roared in pain as his wings stopped moving; Kuya then body slammed her brother sending crashing into the ground with so much force that another few buildings fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke where falling toward the ground a mile away from the downed Rhyu.

"_Lets hope this works." _thought Naruto as he righted his body in middle air before he threw another kunai at the ground. With it planted on the ground he used his father's thunder god technique one last time to disappear and reappear on the ground below. The only bad thing was the justu transported him at the same speed he was going at. He heard and felt his legs bones snap as he landed. He feel into the dirt hurt but alive. A few seconds after he landed a load thud landed beside him. He turned his gaze to see a snake formed Sasuke looking at him.

"So you hoped your snake skin in sage form would protect you." Said Naruto as Sasuke blinked as he returned to his human form and tried to stand up but all the bones on his side must have been broken since he fell to the ground with another thud.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you." said Naruto as he got to his feet and pulled out his last kunai. Somehow Sasuke had forced himself to his knees as blood poured out of his mouth.

"You could never kill me you coward…you bleeding heart means you want to drag me back to this place." Said Sasuke with a grin "We all know what will happen, you will imprison me in the Leaf and once my wounds heal I will break out and kill you and your…."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a kunai in his heart, it wasn't deep enough to kill him but it was within millimeters of doing so.

"Sasuke…you will forever be my friend and I wish things had turned out differently but this is where our battles end." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes remembering all the times he fought his oldest enemy and his oldest friend as he placed his free hand on the back of kunai "However times have changed and I can't risk my family's safety to keep you alive. This is where we part ways for good."

Meanwhile Kuya of the white flame stood over her brother, like Sasuke he was wounded the blast from Naruto and Sasuke had temporary fried his nervous system. He lost control of his body so whenever he tried to move his wing a leg would move instead.

"When will you give up?"asked Rhyu

"You're the one who is down brother not me." said Kuya

"In a few hours I will be back to normal and in the mean time you will try to find a way to seal me but by the time you figure anything out it will be too late and I will be back." said Rhyu "Because you are too big of a coward to kill me!"

"Your right." said Kuya with a grin "I can't kill you however I don't have too."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rhyu "It will take you time to gather the chakra needed to seal me, the demon lords are too weak and these humans can't help you."

"Foolish little brother my seal opened the moment you where released so why didn't I show up right away?" asked Kuya as Rhyu's eyes widened. "Yes, little brother I was setting you up and thanks to Naruto and Sasuke two mere humans you will never harm people again."

"How?" asked Rhyu

"The same trap as last time." Said Kuya as six figures appeared around the hole. They were almost ghost like, their form nothing more then mere chakra, slowly they took on a solid form. A wolf, a scorpions, a lion, a snake, a fox and a shark all six of them looked no different than the wild human versions, only their eyes told the tale. They were far too much intelligence in those eyes.

"How could those demons be alive?" asked Rhyu as his eyes locked on the grinning fox. That stupid face was one of the last things he had seen before he had been sealed away.

"Before I sealed myself away I gave them some of my chakra, just enough to seal them away inside statues in their own demon kingdoms. They were to be saved until the time came and you threatened the world again, they where my ace in the hole as they humans say." Explained Kuya as a chakra prison began to form around Rhyu. "I sealed them away in case something like this happened. Now they can form the prison once again, and once again you will be sealed away brother."

"I fucking hate you!" roared Rhyu as he began to be lifted up by the chakra of the original demon lords into the sky.

"And I still love you brother." said Kuya with a smile and tears in her eyes as a crystal formed around her brother. The crystal settled with the remains of the moon. Finally she shot up a beam of her own chakra hardening the crystal, reforming the prison that was broken by Madara. "And I always will."

While the battle with Rhyu seemed to be over, the end of another great battle was at the end of the line.

"Goodbye Sasuke." said Naruto as he prepared to plunge the kunai the rest of the way into Sasuke's heart. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the kunai travel deeper into his chest. Suddenly it stopped; he opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto jump to the right.

"_What is that idiot doing?" _thought Sasuke until he noticed that right in front of him was a beat up but charging Lee. Sasuke's eyes widened as Lee's fist traveled though his chest and came out the other side.

"Damn, I missed Naruto." Snapped Lee as he went to pull out of Sasuke only to have Naruto slap a piece of paper on Lee's arm. To his amazement he couldn't move his arm anymore it was stuck inside Sasuke.

"Looks like you will not be able to pull out your real plan Sasuke." said a new voice as Sasuke took to his left to see another Naruto standing there.

"FACE ME NARUTO IN HONORABLE COMBAT!" yelled Lee

"Lee…I wish you hadn't gone in said but looks like our battle ends here too." Said Naruto

"Our battle will never end as long as you live." snapped Lee as Naruto looked down.

"No…it ends with your death." said Naruto as he turned to walk away "Just remember Lee you brought this on yourself…we gave you more chance to come back then even Sasuke but you didn't take it."

"You haven't killed me yet?" asked Lee

"And I will not have too…you killed yourself." answered Naruto

"What?" asked Lee

"Sasuke never gives up." answered Naruto as Lee at him confused. "Sasuke never loses."

"What the fuck?" asked Lee

"Take a look at Sasuke." explained Naruto as Lee looked at Sasuke only to see chakra dancing around Sasuke. "Sasuke never accepts a lost he would rather tie then lose. In this case his plan was to kill me when I killed him. Now you took my place."

"What?" asked Lee still confused at what was happening.

"I was going to blow myself up and take Naruto with me." explained Sasuke as Lee's eyes widened. "And this justu can't be stopped. Looks like you get to kill two enemies at once."

"I take no pleaser in this, goodbye." said Naruto as he started to walk away.

"I don't think so Naruto." said Sasuke as he called up every last bit of his chakra "I will take all three of us!"

"_I have to get moving." _yelled Naruto to himself as he tried to run but found he couldn't and he didn't have the chakra to pull off another justu. Lee was trying desperately to pull his arm out but Naruto's paper seal stopped him from moving his arm away from Sasuke as more chakra danced around him.

"COME BACK AND FACE ME!" yelled Lee

"Goodbye Lee, Goodbye Sasuke." whispered Naruto as he felt the ground shake as another explosion rocked the area. The blast sent him flying into the ground, for a moment Naruto just laid face first in the dirt until he felt a hand on his back.

"Naruto-kun?" yelled Sakura hoping with all her might that he was alright.

"I am still here, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he tried to roll himself over to find his muscles strained under the effort.

"Don't move you idiot." said Sakura as she placed her hands on her husband's legs healing the wounds and resetting the bones. "It's finally over."

"Now for the clean up." said Naruto as he tried to stand up only to be helped up by his wife, he placed his arm around his wife shoulder as he used her as a crutch to help him to his feet as the last of the black flames disappeared from the sky.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the end of the battle with Rhyu, Sasuke and Lee. This is the climate of the story and the end of this story is within sight. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89 A Parting gift**

The sun finally pierced though the flaming sky as the light finally reached the surface of the Earth, however the great planet was forever scared from the battle that had raged between demons and a race far older and more powerful than them. Kuya of the white flame stood in her human form looking up at the moon which still hung in the sky. Normally she would push the moon forward back into its normal position but she didn't have the chakra. She had used too much in the battle and finally sealing her brother away once again. For the moment Rhyu could look down at the village he had tried to destroy. With the end of the battle the villagers finally came out of the many bunkers under the Hokage Mountain. What they saw stunned them beyond words. The whole western half of the village and the western woods was gone. Nothing but a huge creator remained, the other half the village was damaged and the streets filled with broken glass and rubble from falling buildings. It was far worse than any attack in the history of the leaf, even parts of the Hokage faces had fallen off.

"THE DEMON DID THIS!" yelled Choza as he started to get the crowed fired up.

"LETS GET HIM!" yelled another as the villagers started down toward the waste land.

"Kiba-kun wake up!" yelled Hinata as she shook at her husband's body with tears in her eyes. He hadn't awoken since Rhyu had sent him flying up into the flaming sky. His cloths were burnt and parts of his hair had been burnt off by the black flames. However it was his back that was the worse, he had a least 3rd degree burns across his entire back. "KIBA-KUN!"

"Hinata?" asked Kiba weakly.

"Kiba?" asked Hinata as he opened his eyes

"Did we win?" asked Kiba

"Ya, we won." said Hinata

"Good." said Kiba as he closed his eyes only to get slapped by Hinata causing him to open his eyes again. "What?"

"Don't close your eyes like that right now…don't scare me like that." pleaded Hinata

"Alright." said Kiba

"Lady Hinata." said a medical lion as she arrived beside the lion summoner. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, treat my husband." ordered Hinata as the medic started working on the injured.

Meanwhile at the hospital Neji finally opened his eyes again.

"Neji!" yelled Tenten as she jumped up from her chair.

"What happened?" asked Neji as he tried to sit up only to find his entire right side weak.

"That Guren lady put a crystal though your chest." said Tenten in tears as she tried not to remember what happened to her husband.

"So that is why my chest hurts." Said Neji as he raised his hand and placed it on his tightly wrapped chest.

"Ya, you where in emergency surgery to save your life." said Tenten

"So I pulled a Naruto." said Neji as he remembered all those times Naruto was in the hospital before he went off to do battle with Sasuke.

"Not really." said Tenten sadly.

"What is it?" asked Neji

"The crystal missed the side of your heart before destroying your lung and hitting your spin. The doctors gave me a choice." said Tenten

**Flashback **

"I NEED HELP HERE!" yelled Tenten as she stormed into the hospital with a bleeding Neji in her arms. Almost instantly one of the nurses was at her side, she didn't need to wait for a doctor to know that he needed surgery right now.

"Follow me." ordered the nurse as she lead them up the flight of stairs to the operating room. As they approached the room, Ino and Choji where being rolled out of surgery. "Doctor we have another one."

"Alright." said the doctor as he handed the healing Ino and Choji off to another nurse. He quickly began a medical scan justu to find out how bad the damage was. "This isn't good."

"What is it doctor?" asked Tenten "He is my husband."

"Alright, basically the crystal punched though his rib cage and went right though a lung." Said the doctor as Tenten's eyes widened "We were lucky it missed his heart, however the crystal came in at an angle and it hit his spinal cord. That means we have two choices. One we save the lung and he has less than fifty percent chance of living and walking again or we remove the lung and focus on healing the spin and restore all his movement and his odds of life goes up to the high eighties."

"Save him." ordered Tenten

"If we remove his lung by Leaf ninja code he will never be able to serve as a front line ninja ever again." Said the doctor "If we don't remove the lung there is a slim chance that he will be totally normal but his chances of death or paralysis goes up."

"Remove the lung, I want Neji-kun alive no matter what." said Tenten

"Alright." said the doctor

**End flashback**

"I am sorry Neji-kun." said Tenten "I know how worked so hard to be an ANBU captain and now you are out of the ninja core."

"It's alright." said Neji "Besides I am not out of the ninja core, I just can't be a front line ninja. I can always teach or something like that, also it will finally give us time to start a family."

"What?" asked Tenten as she looked at her husband.

"Tenten…I know you want a kid but I was so focused on being an ANBU captain and running the clan that I injured you." said Neji as Tenten broke into tears "Maybe this was just the spirits way of telling me what is really important and that is you."

Meanwhile out on the battlefield Naruto and Sakura finally reached the Kyuubi. He lied where he had fallen against the Rhyu.

"Father?" asked Saito

"Son." said Kyuubi weakly "Did we win?"

"Yes, father Kuya of the white flame sealed him away." answered Saito as the Kyuubi opened his eyes to look at the legendary phoenix in her human form. However the eyes seamed distant and clouded over in the coming death.

"Lord Kyuubi." said Kuya "You are a testament to your bloodline, you saved the people of the leaf village."

"Wait you're the phoenix of white flame." said Saito "You can heal my father."

"I am sorry young lord." said Kuya as the foxes looked at her "It is beyond my power."

"What you are a the white flame of life!" yelled Saito

"Saito calm down." said Hache Hi as several wolves worked on healing their lord.

"It is quite alright Lord Hache Hi." said Kuya "Yong Saito, normally it would well within my power to heal the wounds and if he only took venom from the demon snakes it could happen."

"He took an attack from Rhyu." said Saito sadly

"Yes, and I can't heal those wounds so easily." said Kuya "I am sorry I used too much chakra sealing and fighting my brother. I can't save your father."

"No." said Saito as he shook his head.

"It's alright Saito…I can go on knowing we have won and that you are safe." said Kyuubi

"What about the demon war?" asked a voice from the crowed.

"The war is over." stated Kuya "Too many souls have been claimed by this war, I will not allow it to go on anymore."

"Then I can rest knowing everything is done." Said Kyuubi as he started to close his eyes again. "Saito, Naruto can you come closer."

"Of course." said Saito as he went before his dad, Naruto left Sakura's side and walked as fast as he could toward the dyeing Kyuubi.

"I will not be around much longer but before I go I must say something to you two." said Kyuubi as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I have known you all your life and I am proud to have been your teacher."

"The honor was mine Kyuubi." said Naruto with tears in his own eyes.

"No it was mine." said Kyuubi as he turned his gaze toward his son. "Son…you are hot head and proud…just like I was at your age, my only regret is that I am not able to stay and watch you grow and to play with my grand pups when they come."

"Father." said Saito as he tried to say sorry for all the times he cursed at his father or questioned his father's judgment. However Hache Hi stopped him.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, I will look after the next generation." said Hache Hi as head of the wolves lowered his head just like all the other wolves.

"Thank you old friend." said Kyuubi as he looked toward Kuya. "Lady Kuya can I ask a favor from you?"

"Of course Lord Kyuubi." said Kuya as she moved forward so the Kyuubi could whispered to her. Kuya nodded her head before slightly smiling. "Of course, I will."

"Thank you." said Kyuubi as he began to build up the last of his chakra at the tip of his nose.

"Father." said Saito as he cried. "Stop if you use all your chakra you will die."

"I know." said Kyuubi "This must be done to replay my last debt."

"What debt?" asked Naruto as the Kyuubi smiled with a fox like grin.

"You will see…" said Kyuubi as his eyes became even more grazed over. "Goodbye."

With that the Kyuubi's heart stopped along with his breathing. Instantly the wolves began to howl as the fox's let out their own cry like howl at the death of their lord.

"Rest in peace Lord Kyuubi." said Kuya unlike the others she could actually see the soul of the Kyuubi being lead by the death god himself to the opening gates to the spirit world. For a moment the Kyuubi turned and looked back at the scene as the door opened enough to show a large black female fox and a smaller red kit. The Kyuubi walked through the gate rubbing against the larger female's face in an sign of love. Slowly the gate closed again cutting the spirit world from the living world "You are finally with your mate and your daughter."

While the demons mourned a large mob of villagers lead by Choza reached the gathering.

"You caused this demon!" yelled Choza as he pointed at Naruto however his eyes widened as he saw the remains of the Kyuubi laying there on the ground. Suddenly a large smile grew on his face.

"THE KYUUBI IS DEAD!" yelled villagers in pure joy as the demons showed their death.

"Stop." ordered Kuya as her eyes glowed a burning white. "Stop you foolish ignorant humans."

"Who are you?" asked Choza as he stood up to Kuya having no idea who he was dealing with.

"I am Kuya of the white flame!" roared Kuya as a large flaming white phoenix appeared behind her causing all the humans to back up in fear. "You should be thanking the Kyuubi for saving your collective asses."

"What?" asked Choza

"Take a look up." Said Kuya as the villagers looked up to see Rhyu in his crystal prison. "That is my brother Rhyu and he would have killed you all, in fact he tried. The Kyuubi threw himself in front of the attack to save you all, he sacrificed his life to save yours."

"What?" asked a villagers

"It's true." reported Tsunade as the other leaf ninjas nodded their heads.

"That demon saved you all." Said Kakashi "An attack was flying toward the Hokage mountain and he threw himself before it."

"It is only because you are ignorant of what happened and want someone to blame for the destruction of your village that I will let this pass." stated Kuya "However know this, those who were behind this attack on your village are already dead and the demon war is over."

"Now why don't we head back into the buildings." said Tsunade "We have a lot of work to do before the sun goes down tonight."

Slowly the villagers started to fall back to the part of the village that was still standing.

"Saito you know what you have too." said Hache Hi

"yes." said Saito as members of the demon fox royal guards formed alongside the Kyuubi picking him up with their chakra. "It's time to bring our lord home for the ceremonial cremation."

"I will come too." said Naruto

"No." said Kuya as Naruto looked at her "There is something else that you need to do first."

"What?" asked Naruto

"This is something that is best explained in private." Said Kuya as she waved her hand as Naruto and Sakura disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared in their own living room; luckily the Namikaze clan estate was on the other side of the mountain. Apart from some photos falling off the mantle place it had come though untouched.

"Why are we here?" asked Naruto as Kuya grinned as she waved her hand as Rin Haruno and Airi and Riki appeared on the couch.

"Airi, Riki." cried Sakura as she picked up both of her children.

"Sakura what is going on?" asked Rin confused on how she had been transported suddenly back to the village.

"Long story we will tell you later." said Sakura as she handed Airi off to Naruto. The few weeks old kids looked around confused at what was happening.

"Allow me to explain a little." said Kuya "I am Kuya of the white flame and I am here to carry out the last wish of the Kyuubi."

"What is that?" asked Naruto as Kuya smiled as red demon fox chakra gathered around Kuya's arm.

"He gave me the last of his chakra to do this." said Kuya as suddenly another ghostly figure appeared beside her.

"Tod?" asked Naruto as he looked at the gatekeeper of life and death. Instantly the kids started to cry in the present of death.

"It has been a long time Naruto." said Tod before he looked at Kuya.

"Has the Kyuubi filled you in?" asked Kuya

"Yes and my lord the god of death has agreed to the trade." said Tod as he took the Kyuubi's chakra. "I will return in an hour."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was happening as three figures started to appear out mist. Slowly the figure of a woman and two man appeared out of the mist. The first man was someone Naruto had seen before when they fought in the woods. His wild blonde hair and deep blue eyes matched Naruto almost perfectly. The woman had deep red hair and deep green. The other man was maybe a hair taller than the first and had his blood red hair cut short, he had on a chunin vest and ninja pants on.

"What the hell is going on?" asked red haired man as he rubbed his green eyes.

"That will take some time to explain Kane." said Minato as he smiled at his older son "However basically we have been brought back to life."

"What?" asked Kane as he looked around to see an older version of his wife and his daughter standing before him. "Rin? Sakura?"

"Kane?" asked Rin with tears in her eyes.

"DADDY?" asked Sakura as Kane Haruno nodded his head

"How long?" asked Kushina

"Twenty four years." said Naruto as Kushina looked at her son. "Hello mom."

"The last wish of the Kyuubi was to repay a debt to you two." said Kuya "He accidentally took your parents now for an hour at least you have them back. Use it well."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now for a bit of bad news. See the next chapter may be late because after writing it I wasn't pleased with it so I am rewriting the next chapter. However I will say this I plan to top the ending of Return of Namikaze II in emotion so be warned. Thanks and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90 Three Generations**

"The last wish of the Kyuubi was to give you some time with your parents." said Kuya as she looked at Sakura and Naruto "He felt that responsible for taking your parents away from both of you. This is his last gift to you, I am sorry it is only for an hour."

"An hour?" asked Kane

"Yes, the death god wants to have Minato's soul." said Kuya

"Also it would be weird if we stayed." said Minato as he looked at his 24 years old son "I mean we are pretty much the same age as our kids."

"I guess and my wife has…." started Kane only to get the death glare from Rin. "Never mind."

"I will make sure you are not disturbed." said Kuya as she started to walk toward the door only to fade away into nothingness.

"Finally she is gone." Said Kushina as she bolted forward and hugged her son. Naruto winced a bit as his mother hugged against his still healing wounds. However his heart soured as his mother buried her head into his chest almost afraid to let go. Minato walked up toward his son.

"I see you're a little taller than me." said Minato with a smile as he joined his wife in hugging their son.

"Hello my little princess." said Kane to his full ground daughter

"Hello dad." said Sakura with tears in her eyes. Her mother had always told her about how he would call her his little cherry blossom princess.

"You are a lot bigger then I remember." said Kane "You look so much like your mother."

"Thanks dad." said Sakura

"Sakura Haruno." said Kane with a smile "It's still hard for me to believe that little baby I saw only minutes ago is really this full grown woman in front of me."

"In a way it isn't." said Sakura as Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Your married aren't you?" asked Kane

"Ya, Sakura Namikaze." said Sakura as Kane smiled.

"Figures that you would end up with the son of my best friend." said Kane as suddenly a small cry filled the air. Instantly Kane looked down to see his daughter holding a small baby with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Kushina heard the sound and instantly pulled away from Naruto.

"Is that?" asked Kushina as she and Minato looked at the smiling baby girl.

"Ya, this is your granddaughter." said Sakura "Airi Kushina Namikaze."

"Wow." said Kushina as she moved her face just a little closer to the baby. However another small cry filled the air, instantly she turned her head to see Naruto picking up another baby from his spot on the couch. The baby had deep red hair and bright green eyes.

"And lets not forget her twin brother." said Naruto as he held his son "Riki Minato Namikaze."

"Looks like your family tradition of having twins." said Kane with a slight laugh only to get slightly slapped on the shoulder by Rin before she hugged her husband.

"I missed you Kane." said Rin with tears in her eyes.

"And I missed you." said Kane as he pulled his wife close. Rin fought back tears as she smelled his shirt, it still smelled like his scent. "I am just sorry I wasn't there to help you raise our daughter."

"It's alright Kane." said Rin

"Can I hold her?" asked Kushina to Sakura. Sakura nodded her head as she handed over Airi to her grandmother.

"You want to hold your grandson?" asked Naruto to his father. Minato took Riki into his arms. Once the kids where safety in the hands of their grandparents Naruto and Sakura sat down on the couch just looking at the scene before them.

"They are beautiful." said Kushina as Kane and Rin walked over and looked at the kids.

"I see at least my red hair came though." said Kane as he placed his hands on top of Riki's head looking at the little bit of red hair that graced his head.

"No…that is my red hair." Said Kushina "However there is no argument to where the blonde hair comes from."

"Ya." said Naruto as he winced a bit. Seeing her own son in pain, Kushina turned toward him.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" asked Kushina

"Nothing just got out of a battle." answered Naruto

"What battle?" asked Kane

"You haven't noticed the door have you?" asked Sakura as they turned to see the front door had been broken down and put back up. "The village was attacked last night and a lot of people died."

"You're not dead right?" asked Minato

"No…but almost everyone in the entire world died, luckily we won." said Sakura

"Who could destroy the world?" asked Minato

"A member of an ancient race named Rhyu…you meant his sister Kayu a few minutes ago. Luckily she helped seal him away after the demon seal weakened." Said Naruto

"Demon seals?" asked Kane

"The Kyuubi was only one of six demon lords and over a year ago a war broke out the it ended tonight." Said Naruto "However it wasn't without cost…the Kyuubi dead, along with our friend Lee, our old teammate turned enemy Sasuke Uchiha and who knows how many others lost their lives tonight."

"I am not going to ahead a tear over the death of the Kyuubi." said Kane "He is a demon that caused my death."

"It isn't that simple dad." said Sakura "Kyuubi was controlled by Madara Uchiha into attacking the Leaf."

"I died to seal him inside Naruto." said Minato as Kane looked at his friend. "In fact Naruto is the summoner of the demon foxes."

"I see you remember that from our little fight." said Naruto as his father nodded. "Well things changed a bit."

"Like what?" asked Kane

"Like the fact that I am a demon summoner." said Sakura as her eyes flashed red for a bit before returning to their normal green only silted like a fox. They turned back to their normal form. "In fact the odds are good that those little kids you are holding have demon chakra within them."

"I see." said Kane as he looked down at Riki "I don't know how I feel about that but looking at these kids who am I to argue with it."

For a moment they all just stood there in silent before Riki started to cry.

"Sounds like someone wants his mother." said Minato as he handed Riki to Sakura, instantly he stopped crying as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Ya, he is always like that." said Naruto "Airi is the one who is highly social…in fact if it wasn't for her brother crying she would probably sleep though the night."

"I hate to turn this conversation away from this little ones but I want to know…Sakura are you having a good life?" asked Kane

"Ya." said Sakura as she rested her own head on Naruto's shoulder. "True I made some huge mistakes in my treatment of Naruto when I was 12 and had a huge crush on Sasuke but that is in the past."

"You're a medical ninja right?" asked Minato

"Ya, I was but when I became a demon summoner some members of the village decided that they didn't want me treating them." said Sakura

"Maybe that will all change after this battle." said Rin

"Whatever it is, it is mom." said Sakura "I love working in the hospital and training under Lady Tsunade but if Ino runs it I am fine with it."

"It just isn't right that you can't run the hospital when you're the best medical ninja in the world." said Rin

"I wouldn't say that." said Sakura

"The Hokage told me herself." said Rin

"Wait Tsunade is the Hokage?" asked Kane

"Yes." said Naruto

"Well that pervert Jiriaya must be having a field day with that." said Kane

"He was until he died a few months ago." said Naruto as Minato lowered his head at the passing of his sensie.

"What about you are you going to follow in your father's footsteps as Hokage?" asked Kane

"That has always been one of my dreams…" said Naruto "However if it doesn't happen it doesn't happen."

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at her husband. "That is your dream Naruto-kun."

"It was my dream and still is my dream job but the most important thing is you and the kids Sakura-chan…nothing comes before you all." Said Naruto

"Speaking of kids are these two going to be the last of the next generation of Namikaze?" asked Kushina

"They were just born in May, Kushina." said Rin

"And you wanted to have two kids…Rin, I am just asking if they plan to stop at two or not?" asked Kushina as they looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Well…." said Naruto as he put his hand behind his head just like Minato does. He knew what he wanted but with the war and everything they hadn't really talked about it.

"We will probably have at least one more kid…maybe two but no more than that." said Sakura 'But until these two are around two years old at least."

"I don't blame you I wouldn't want to have three kids under two at the same time." said Kushina

"I am more worried about how they will control two kids around the same age." said Rin "mostly if they act like Naruto did when he was a kid."

"What was he like?" asked Kane

"He did the same things I did when I was a kid back in the Whirlpool village." answered Kushina using the memories she had seen from Sakura all those years ago.

"So he was a trouble maker…" said Kane

"More of a cry for attention." said Kushina "He just wanted to be seen, just like I wanted to be."

"What?" asked Naruto

"I was the middle child of seven kids so my parents didn't really have time for me." answered Kushina as she looked down as she remembered the fire that had consumed her house and her family all those years ago in whirlpool country. "I pulled pranks to get my parents attention…it actually saved my life because I was painting over my latest prank when the Whirlpool village was attacked. My clan house was bombed to take out the leadership of the village in the opening moments."

"Sorry mom." said Naruto as Minato put an arm around his wife. Suddenly Airi started crying.

"Sounds like someone needs a change." said Rin with a small laugh as Sakura stood up to take Airi away for a change of dippers. Only to have Kushina and Rin stand up with her.

"Only one of us needs to go and change her." said Sakura

"Consider it some girl time." explained Kushina

"Naruto I want to see what happened to the village." said Minato

"Always the Hokage with you." said Kushina

"Alright." said Naruto

"You two go on a head, I am going to go check on something." said Kane with a grin as he headed toward the door leading into the basement.

"There is whiskey under the bar." said Naruto sensing what his father-in-law was after

"Let's go, to the Hokage mountain." said Naruto as he and Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

They reappeared less than a second later on top of the Hokage mountain, below them were the remains of the Leaf Village. Broken glass glinted in the still rising sun, rubble was still being cleared. A massive tent city was being set up in a nearby park however the stunning thing was the massive blast creator. Spreading out almost as far as the eye could see was nothing but burnet scared land. Trees where nothing more than black burnet skeletons on the ground, parts of the battlefield looked as if they had been turned to glass and some parts had small pools of dirty water on them. (Think of a Nuclear blast creator) All over the battlefield were bodies, of snakes, foxes, lions, scorpions, wolves, sharks and humans. Different teams were going around clearing the bodies.

"Welcome home dad…sorry you had to see your village this way." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"So much pain." said Minato as he looked down "So much death."

"Yes…too many people died tonight." said Naruto "All for nothing."

"No…no one ever dies for nothing." said Minato as Naruto looked into his father's eyes "Every death as a meaning it is up to the living to find that meaning and learn from it."

"Thanks dad." Said Naruto

"Thank your grandfather he told me those same words before he died of cancer." said Minato as he looked down.

"You lost your mom and your dad within a year of each other." said Naruto

"Ya." said Minato "Mom from a medical accident when she was mixing chemicals and dad from cancer but couples tend to do that."

"What?" asked Naruto

"It's just something your mother told me after my parents died." said Minato "Couples who have spent decades together in pure love can't stand to be apart for long, they tend to die to join their love."

"I think we should be getting back." said Naruto

"Agreed." said Minato as he and Naruto disappeared in flashes of yellow light.

While Naruto and Minato talked Sakura, Kushina and Rin where in Airi's nursery changing her, well Rin was changing her. Sakura was too tired and Kushina had no real idea how to change a dipper.

"They is she." said Kushina as she sat down beside the other Mrs. Namikaze who was holding Riki in Sakura's arms. "So is her brother."

"I know." said Sakura as she ran on of her hands though her dirty pink hair. "I am just sorry that the first real time I get to have my parents-in-law over and I and the house is a mess."

"It doesn't matter, my son loves you and that is all that matters to Minato and me." said Kushina as she looked into Sakura's eyes "You are strong willed and loving at the same time, you are perfect for my boy."

Sakura had to fight back tears at those words. She knew how Naruto felt about her and how her mom felt about her being with Naruto however there was always the idea that Naruto's parents wouldn't approve of her.

"Looks like you brought my daughter to tears." said Rin as she handed the clean Airi to Kushina before grabbing a camera that Naruto had left out at sometime, probably for taking photos of his kids. If there was one thing that drove Sakura up the wall was the fact Naruto was always taking photos of the kids, maybe it had to do with the fact he had no real baby photo's of himself. However this time Sakura didn't care as her mother took a photo of the four of them together before doing individual shots of Airi and Riki with their grandmother.

"Now lets get back into the living room." said Rin as they headed back into the living room just in time to see Naruto and Minato return to the living room.

"How was your little trip?" asked Kushina

"I would say it was good but the damage to the village is huge." said Minato

"Well this may lift your mood." said Kane as he came up the stairs from the basement carrying a large bottle of wine "I hid this years ago, to celebrate when Kushina had her kid and you became a father, Minato. Well it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"It would be a shame." said Sakura with a grin of her own.

**I am sorry for the lateness, a mix of school work and me re writing this part three times didn't help. I decided to split the family union into multiple chapters so next chapter will be more emotional. Finals are almost here so I will be delayed once again in updating sorry. Until next time please keep reading Wilkins75.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91 A final Goodbye**

A cold rain started to fall over the leaf making everyone's day just a little bit worst. In the leaf hospital Ino Akimichi felt a few drops of rain hit her face, the sudden burst of cold water caused her to open her blue eyes for the first time in hours.

"Choji." said Ino as she tried to sit up only to feel a pain in her stomach; she looked down to see a line of sticks on her pageant stomach. "Choji."

"I am here." Said Choji as Ino looked to her right to see Choji lying on his stomach on the floor, his back was covered his wrappings.

"What happened? I remember the glass flying but nothing less" asked Ino "Why are you on the floor?"

"After they took the glass out of your stomach and my back they placed us in here." answered Choji "However there was only one bed and they had no choice but to put me on the floor."

"Why didn't they just get a spare bed from storage?" asked Ino

"They ran out of beds." Said a new voice as Ino looked toward the source to see Shikamaru sitting in the corner with a right leg in a cast that ran from his foot to his upper thigh.

"How long have you been there?" asked Choji

"Ever since those doctors put me in this god damn cast." said Shikamaru "Temari should be back in a little bit she went to talk to the Hokage about sending a message out to the sand."

"Ino how is the baby?" asked Choji

"Don't worry you two your little girl is fine." said Shikamaru

"So did we win?" asked Choji

"Yes, but it cost a lot and it is going to be a rough time rebuilding everything." said Shikamaru

"How did we win?" asked Ino

"Now that is going to take some time." said Shikamaru

Meanwhile at the Namikaze estate six glasses of red wine where being filled up.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be drinking wine Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"If you are worried about the kids it will be alright, the demon chakra should clear out any trace of alcohol as long as I don't get wasted." said Sakura as she handed out the wine. Riki and Airi where currently sleeping in their small play pen that was set up in the living room. Sakura like Naruto was trying not to look at the clock on the wall, they where down to just over ten minutes left until their hour was up.

"Stop looking at the clock." said Minato as Naruto and Sakura looked at the 4th Hokage. "If you worry about the time, you will miss what is really important."

"I just don't know where to begin." said Sakura as she looked toward her Dad "I have a lifetime worth of questions but now it just seems meaningless."

"I am just sorry I wasn't around to watch you grow." said Kane

"Enough about the past what are you two going to do?" asked Kushina as Naruto looked toward his mother.

"Honestly I don't know." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura "We have been so worried about the war and the kids that we haven't thought that far ahead."

"We are kind of too powerful to go on regular missions." said Sakura as she placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun and I are probably among top four strongest ninjas in the world."

"With the other two being Shikamaru and Hinata." said Naruto

"Who?" asked Kane

"Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Inuzuka." explained Naruto

"Shikamaru is the sommoner of the only still living demon lord Hache Hi of the demon wolves, while Hinata summons the demon lions." said Sakura

"At least that means another village will not attack us." said Rin

"They would have to face the wrath of demons." said Kane with a smile

"It's not that simple." said Naruto "We are demon summoners and yes the demons would protect the village if it is attack but they will not let us go on the attack with them. If we do then we lose the summons."

:"So you can't use them to take over other villages?" asked Kane

"No." said Naruto "And that is a good thing it keeps us balanced."

Less then two miles away from the Leaf, the ninjas of the sand where on the move. Thanks to Rhyu's attack clearing the path of any trees or brush that would slow them down they were making almost impossible speeds.

"Come on, we need to keep going." ordered Gaara to his already tried ninjas.

"Gaara we need to rest, if there is a battle going on we will arrive tired but of no use to anyone." said Kankura as he looked toward the Leaf Ninjas who had come with them. Including among them was the second in command of the Leaf hospital Shizune. She and a team of medical ninjas had been assigned to the sand to help them build their own teams of highly trained medical ninjas. Now the Leaf ninjas where pushing to keep going even more then Gaara. Before Gaara could respond a finlimar face appeared over the horizon.

"Kakashi!" yelled Shizune as Kakashi looked up from his book before running up to the large group of ninjas.

"What is up?" asked Kakashi

"How is the Leaf?" asked Shizune

"Well the battle is over but…" said Kakashi "It's hard to describe it but about half the village was destroyed."

"What?" asked Shizune as her and everyone else eyes widened at the news.

"Good news is that we won the war." said Kakashi

"How many did we lose?" asked Shizune

"Unknown but at the moment it doesn't look good for the ninja core but the villagers seam ok." said Kakashi

"We need to get home." said Shizune

"Kakashi is there anything we can do to help?" asked Gaara

"Well the Hokage would know more but we need a lot of help with the clean up and half our outer wall was totally destroyed so security will be an issue for a while." said Kakashi

"We will do whatever we can." said Gaara

Back in the Namikaze Estate the knock no one was waiting for came.

"Come in." said Naruto as Kuya the white flame entered the home.

"It is almost time." said Kuya as everyone looked to see they had less than five minutes left before their hour was up. Kushina put her wine down before standing up.

"Before we go can we have some time to say goodbye?" asked Kushina

"Of course." said Kuya as she lowered her head for a bit, she was about to turn to leave only to have Sakura speak up.

"If you don't mind we need someone to work the camera." said Sakura

"I will gladly do it." said Kuya as everyone stood up and headed toward the fireplace. Kuya picked up a camera only to look at it strangely "How do I work this thing?"

"Just point this end toward us and push the button." explained Sakura as she showed Kuya of the white flames how to work a camera before moving back to her position. Naruto and Sakura where in the center holding Airi and Riki in their arms. On either side of Naruto and Sakura stood their parents their moms standing closer to them with their husbands on the outside.

"I think I got them." said Kuya as she handed the camera back to the Sakura who checked the photos were good.

"Thanks." said Sakura

"I will leave you for a little bit." said Kuya as she disappeared in a flash of light. They quickly took photos of each of them with their parents and the grandkids with their grandparents. Now came the part neither of them wanted to do, saying goodbye. Naruto holding Riki went to his parents while Sakura and Airi went to her parents.

"Naruto…I just want you to know that we love you." said Kushina with tears in her eyes asshe hugged Naruto so hard that Riki let out a little cry. Instantly Kushina back up as Riki looked up at his grandmother with his green eyes. "And make sure you keep an eye on this little man here."

"I will." said Naruto as he looked down.

"What is it?" asked Kushina

"Nothing." said Naruto

"He is worried about being a good father." stated Minato

"I never had a family as a kid so I don't know how to be a father." said Naruto "I just am worried about making a mistake with them."

"Don't worry." said Minato as he placed his hand on Riki's head rubbing the little bit of red hair on his head before looking into his son's eyes. "You will do great, just be yourself."

"I hope you are right I just don't want them to hate me." said Naruto

"They will hate you." said Kushina as Naruto looked at his mother "They will hate when you tell them they can't have a toy from the store, or that they can't go out and party with their friends. These moments may last a while but they will love you in the end."

"I hope you are right." said Naruto

"Parenting is more guesswork then science." said Minato "Well that is what I was told by Jiriaya."

"Somehow I don't think the legendary pervert is well verse in parenting skills." said Kushina "But in this case he is right."

"I will miss you my little princess." said Kane as he kissed Sakura's forehead like he did when she was a baby. "Well maybe I should call you Queen, because she is now the little princess."

"She is Naruto's little princess but I will always be your princess daddy." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Kane…" said Rin as she looked at her husband.

"Rin…" said Kane as he looked at his wife, "You raised our daughter right."

"She acts like you." said Rin

"No, you just see me in her." said Kane as he placed his hand on his daughter's cheek "She is your daughter through and through. I just I could have been there to help you."

"It wasn't your fault." said Rin

"Naruto." said Minato as he looked at his son. "I now this times will be trying, having to rebuild the village and raising those two kids. However you will make it and I know you will have a happy life."

"It's time." said Kuya as she appeared again.

"Sakura." said Kane as he pulled his daughter close "I just want you to know, that before you even came into this world I loved you and after I am died I still love you and your mother more then anything."

"Daddy." said Sakura unable to find the right words as she fought back tears.

"It's ok, Sakura." said Kane as he wrapped his arms around his crying daughter. Rin responded by wrapping her arms around the three of them. Little Airi was confused at what was happening around her.

Meanwhile Kushina hugged her boy for the last time; she was hugging him with all his might, fighting against nature to hold onto her son. Minato was standing back just a little bit watching the scene. Slowly Minato walked up and wrapped his arms around his son, wife and grandson.

"Just be yourself Naruto." said Minato

"I have to go Sakura." said Kane

"No…Daddy." said Sakura as he felt her dad disappearing back into the world of the death.

"Just have a good and happy life Sakura." said Kane "and Rin…I love you."

"Goodbye." said Kane as he faded away into nothingness.

At the same moment Naruto was crying as his dads smiling face faded away, the last to disappear. Kushina disappearing face, kissed Naruto's forehead before kiss Riki's forehead.

"We love you Naruto." said Kushina

"Goodbye." said Naruto with tears in his eyes as once again his parent's soul returned to the land of the dead.

**Sorry for the long wait, school work took over my life. Then fanfiction decided not to let me load and update the chapter. Now I hope you liked this chapter. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 Picking up the Pieces**

"This is horrible." said Tsunade as she stood under a large tent that had been set up on the edge of the crater. From this position the search for wound and the dead in the destroyed part of the village was organized. On the table lied a map of the village the entire North West side of the village was totally destroyed with nothing standing there. Others areas where in orange where a few buildings survived the battle, that formed a ring around the area. The rest of the village was marked in either yellow or green. Yellow was slightly damaged ranging from broken windows to damaged roofs. The green area where the areas that were far away from the battle and suffered no damage. Power was out to most of the village, same with water and to make it worst most of the warehouses storing the food that had come in from the fields around the leaf where in the red zone. They had only their emergency supply of food, 20 days at the most.

"It is all your fault for siding with the demons." said Choza as Tsunade's rage began to build. "The demons caused this."

The next thing Choza knew he was flying backwards from a punch.

"What the fuck was that for!" yelled Choza

"Don't blame the demons if it wasn't for them our village would have shared the same fate as the Earth Village." Stated Tsunade "We may have been damaged but we are still here."

"YOU ARE A FUKING IDIOT TSUNADE!" yelled Choza as he turned to a ninja from his own clan "The Hokage has broken the law by attack a Council member…arrest her."

"No." said the Ninja

"What?" asked Choza

"First you are no longer clan representative on the council that is Choji." said the Ninja "Second you didn't see the battle, you didn't see the Kyuubi throw himself in front of that other demons attack to save the villagers."

"If anything we should be thanking them." said another ninja as Choza's eyes widened as he looked around at the ninjas around him. They are where nodding their heads in agreement with the statement.

"I can't believe this." said Choza

"I can't speak for the entire ninja core but for my squad from what we saw Naruto Namikaze, the rest of the demon summoners and the demons on our side are our friends and we would follow them." Said an ANBU captain

"Agreed." said the Akimichi ninja

"Agreed." said another and then another, like a line of dominoes the heads of different squads agreed with Tsunade.

"Looks like the ninja core is behind Naruto and the other demon summoners." said Tsunade "Now why don't you run along now, we have work to do."

"Lady Tsunade Kakashi is back." Reported another ninja as Kakashi appeared from around a corner.

"Kakashi your orders where…." started Tsunade until she noticed a large group of sand ninjas turn the corner with him.

"I know you wanted me to scout for any intruders but I thought it was important to bring them here." said Kakashi

"Lady Hokage how can we help?" asked Gaara

"What can't you do?" asked Tsunade "We need help in clean up, search and rescue along with the security of the village."

"Kankura take some of our squads and help with the search for wounded and the dead." ordered Gaara "Matsuri can you lead the clean up?"

"Of course Lord Kazekage." said Matsuri

"_Strange Gaara ordered me but he asked_ _Matsuri?" _thought Kankura

"Where is my sister?" asked Gaara

"She had just left to go back to the hospital to check on Shikamaru." answered Tsunade

"How bad was the little Nara hurt?" asked Kankura

"A simple broken leg." answered Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade what of us?" asked Shizune

"I need you at the hospital, Ino got hurt and we got a lot of wounded that need to cared for." Stated Tsunade

"If Ino is out then I could really use Sakura's help." said Shizune

"Well Kuya will not let me talk to Naruto and Sakura at the moment." said Tsunade

"Kuya?" asked Kankura

"The white flame." said Kuya as she appeared beside the map table. "They should be here soon."

"Who are you?" asked Matsuri

"I am a form of life far above human or demons." said Kuya "I fought my brother Rhyu on this battlefield and sealed him again."

"Is he the one who sent that black flame at us?" asked Kankura

"Yes and believe me I can do the same things he did." said Kuya before she smiled "However I am one of the good guys. Lady Hokage once you finish the search and rescue I will fill in the dirt."

"That is a lot of earth." said Gaara

"I can move the moon itself believe me replacing some earth is easy." said Kuya as she looked at Kankura

Back at the Namikaze estate Naruto, Sakura and Rin were still trying to process what they had gone though. They had had their long lost loved ones for an hour but now they were gone once again.

"This sucks." said Sakura "I miss Dad more than I did before."

"It still is better than never had seen them." said Naruto as he whipped the tears from his eyes. "And they got to see their kids and their grandkids, That has got to mean something."

"It would to me." said Rin as she looked at the spot where her husband had last been. "Even an hour with your loved ones is better then nothing."

"Mom I hate to ask this of you but Naruto-kun and I need to get back out their and help the village." said Sakura as she tried to get her mind off what had happened to them.

"Don't worry I will take care of the little ones." said Rin

"It's just I don't feel like a good mother doing this." said Sakura

"Sakura all young parents fall on their own parents for help until your grandmother died she watched you every day while I worked at the shop." said Rin "Besides the village needs you two."

"Thanks mom." Said Sakura as she and Naruto forced their tired bodies out of the door.

Meanwhile at the hospital Hinata Inuzuka waited outside of the doors to the surgery department.

"So how is the dog?" asked Lavi as the commander of the royal lion guards and temporary lord of all demon lions stood before Hinata in his human form.

"The medics where able to stabilize him but he has 3rd and 2nd degree burns over most of his body from being thrown in Rhyu's flames. They...don't know if…." said Hinata as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"It's alright Hinata." said Lavi "In situations like this it is alright to show your emotions."

"Sometimes even Lions cry." said Hinata "I remember when Lady Citlali told me that."

"She was a fine lord." Said Lavi "I know the odds were against us getting her back from the seal Madara did to her but I still held on hope."

"There is no hope for bring her back is there?" asked Hinata already knowing the answer.

"No, we found the ring that Madara sealed her in." said Lavi "That son of a bitched used all her chakra to unleash Rhyu, she is gone. We don't even have a body to bury her alongside her family. Her family's dynasty has come to an end."

"And a new dynasty must begin." said Hinata as she looked at Lavi

"I don't want to be lord of the demon lions." said Lavi "My family has been members of the royal guards since the founding of our race. We serve the dynasty we don't replace it."

"Then serve the dynasty one last time, take over and rule the demon lions like Lady Citlali would have wanted." said Hinata "Besides I think Lady Citlali would have wanted you to take her place."

"Personally I think she would rather have had you." said Lavi "If only you had been born a lioness in body and in soul instead of just soul."

"If that had been the case then I wouldn't have been able to be with my mate." said Hinata

"I know." said Lavi as he turned to leave "I hope he is ok."

"So do I." said Hinata as the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Inuzuka." said the doctor as Hinata looked at him. "He has some scares on his right side but he should be fine."

"Can I see him?" asked Hinata

"Of course." said the doctor as he stepped aside and let Hinata into the room. She entered the room to find her husband lying on his side. The side up in the air was totally wrapped up in bandaged.

"You look rough." said Kiba with a grin. As Hinata pushed some of her dirty hair behind her ear. Her cloths where dirty and covered with blood.

"Your one to talk Kiba-kun." said Hinata as she noticed a burn that wasn't covered by bandages sticking out from the bandages around his face.

"Here I thought chicks dig scars." said Kiba

"If any other chick apart from me dig those scars I will rip them a new one." said Hinata

Elsewhere in the hospital Ino and Choji slept while Shikamaru fought exhaustion and the sedatives he had been given for his leg. He didn't even hear the door to the room open.

"How are you doing little boy?" asked Temari as she sat down beside her husband.

"My leg still hurts other then that I am good." yawned Shikamaru before resting his head on his wife's shoulder "Tried but good."

"Well both of us better rest up while we can." said Temari as Shikamaru smiled

"It came back positive? Didn't it?"asked Shikamaru

"Ya, we are going to be parents." said Temari as she waited for her husband's famous line but it didn't come "Aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?" asked Shikamaru

"That a child is troublesome?" asked Temari as Shikamaru smiled as he put his hand on his wife's still flat stomach, he knew that within her growing and developing was their child. A piece of him and the woman he loved and he would do anything to protect that life or lives.

"Ya, it is troublesome but it will be worth it." Said Shikamaru "I don't even care if it is a boy or girl or how many you may be carrying all I care about is them and you."

Temari smiled as she rested her head on top of her husband's head.

"I am just not hoping I am carrying twines or multiple kids, I don't think I could handle that." said Temari

"Whatever it is it is." said Shikamaru as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, his hand still on his wife's stomach.

Back at the command tent Tsunade was organizing the search numbers were starting to come in and it was a mix blessing. The numbers killed and wounded among the civilian population was surprising low a testament to the effectiveness of the evocation, however the same couldn't be said about the ninja core. They had lost over a quarter of the entire ninja force in the first battle of the war over a year ago with the demons now they had lost another quarter of the ninja force in the defense of the village. In the span of just over a year half the entire ninja force of the leaf was whipped out.

"Lady Tsunade." said a voice

Tsunade looked up to see Naruto standing there. Dirt and blood covered his and Sakura's cloths and flesh; they looked like they had gone through hell and somehow came out the other side.

"How bad is it?" asked Naruto

"This will take years to rebuild everything and the lives that where lost can't be replaced." said Tsunade "But the most important thing is at the moment we need housing and food to the villagers."

"I can offer the extra housing on my clan compound." said Naruto "We have two dozen houses and we only need one at the moment."

"That will let some people rest their heads inside tonight." Said Sakura

"I will send some people over." said Tsunade "Gaara has already sent orders to bring food from the Sand to keep our villagers going."

"Lady Tsunade I know I am technically not a medical ninja anymore but…" started Sakura

"Ya, you can go to the hospital and help the wounded." said Tsunade "In fact why don't you come back and work full time at the hospital."

"But the villagers." Said Sakura

"Sakura sometimes the villagers are idiots. You are the best medical ninja in the leaf if not the world." said Tsunade "They don't deserve your skills but it is what they need. Just like they need you Naruto."

"What?" asked Naruto

"This job, rebuilding the village, the ninja core and the heart of this village is beyond my power." said Tsunade as she looked into Naruto's eyes. "I am so…tired."

"Lady Tsunade." said Sakura as she raised her hand stopping Sakura from speaking.

"It is time for my generation to retire and leave it up to your generation to pick up the torh of leadership." said Tsunade "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I want you to be the sixth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

"Lady Tsunade the villagers." said Naruto

"May I interrupt." said an ANBU captain as Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade looked at him. "Naruto, speaking frankly whoever is against you is a fucking idiot. We have seen what you have done to help the poor in the 9th and 8th district, we saw you fight against those demons and frankly the mere fact you would open up your own clan home to the homeless shows your kindness. The ninja core is behind you, the poor of the village is behind you. If you don't take the position and some fucking idiot who only cares about the rich takes over then what has all this been for? Please sir don't let all the lives lost be for nothing."

Naruto just looked down as he let the ANBU's words sink in.

"Naruto some villagers will never come around to your side but you are what the village needs right now." added Tsunade

Sakura looked at her husband as an internal battle raged within him, part of him wanted to complete the final part of the dream he had for as long as he could remember. The other feared the villager's reaction, a fear of the rage and anger he had known for his entire childhood.

"Alright." said Naruto "I'll do it."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, some key things. First I am currently in an internship so my updates will be slower because of lack of time. Sorry I will try my best to update at least one if not two of my stories every week. I hope you understand. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93 Peace at Last**

Sakura Namikaze walked through the front doors of the hospital. Instantly she was hit by the number of wounded. Most the wounded where ninjas who had come straight off the battlefield, then there were the villagers who had gotten hurt when they started cleaning up the village. Those injuries ranged from pulled back mussels to deep cuts from falling glass.

"Sakura." said Shizune as she ran up to Sakura. "Thank God you are here."

"Where do you need me?" asked Sakura

"Take your pick with Ino down, we need someone in charge of the ER." stated Shizune

"Ino's down?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry she is fine." said Shizune

"Alright, I will take over here." said Sakura

"Thank you." said Shizune

"Shizune there is one more thing." said Sakura as she leaned forward and whispered into Shizune's ear so that the villagers didn't here. "Lady Tsunade just gave Naruto the Hokage position."

"What?" asked Shizune "Now?"

"She thinks that it is the right time and a new generation can take the lead." said Sakura

"Alright." said Shizune "I'll learn more later, at the moment they need you, and don't worry about them not liking you. When someone is hurt they tend not to care that heals them as long as they get healed."

Back at the command tent Naruto was taking the lead in coordinating the search and rescue mission. Tsunade stood by and watched as Ninjas came to her for orders only for her to tell them that Naruto was in charge and soon he would be Hokage. Most ninjas smiled at that before turning to Naruto.

"I want you all to focus on the outer ring area." said Naruto as a heads all the search parties came in for a meeting. "If there is any survivors they would be mostly in that area."

"Lord Hokage what about the center area." said one ninjas for a moment Naruto didn't respond as he tried to process the information, it wasn't the question that got him it was being called the Hokage.

"_What?...wait a second he is talking to me."_ thought Naruto

"We aren't going to give up hope on finding someone near the center however we have limited resources and the odds of someone living though that blast and then the battle near the center is low if it isn't impossible." said Naruto as he turned back to the map "Also consternate on the village itself don't go searching the remains of the woods for people. The protective detail will take of that."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." said the ninja

"Also I am not the Hokage…not yet." said Naruto as he looked at them "Lady Tsunade has named me her replacement but until the council accepts her placement choice I am not the Hokage."

"Yes, sir." said the ninjas as they went off to carry out their orders. Tsunade just stood there smiling as she looked at Naruto looking over different reports that where coming in. Already he had ordered the fields that were out of use by the Akimichi clan for crop rotation to be planted so that the food supply could be brought back up as soon as possible. 

"_Naruto will make a great Hokage." _Thought Tsunade as she watched Naruto give orders to people, he was dirty and bloody just like a leader should be after a major battle. He was leading from the front not from the rear._"Strike that he will be a legendary Hokage…then again he, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru are already the stuff of legends."_

Elsewhere Gaara of the desert Kazekage of the hidden sand village walked though the crowded Leaf village hospital, right behind him was his brother Kankura leader of the village ANBU.

"I thought you were going to help protect the Leaf?" asked Gaara

"They can handle it, I want to make sure Temari is ok." explained Kankura

"Very well." said Gaara as the reached one of the doors, he pushed the door opened into a darkened room, the only light came from the partly closed windows. They could make out Ino lying on a bed while Choji lied on the ground. Sitting on two chairs resting their heads on top of each other was their brother-in-law Shikamaru and their sister Temari.

"Looks like they are sleeping." said Kankura

"What do you two want?" asked Temari as she lifted her head off her husband's head. Shikamaru followed suit lifted his head of Temari's shoulder.

"We wanted to see if you where ok." said Kankura

"I am fine and apart from a broken leg so is the little boy." answered Temari as she stood up, Shikamaru tried to stand up only to fall back down. "The nurses put the crunches there for a reason."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he got up on his crunches and walked toward his brothers-in-law.

"So how are you two doing?" asked Temari

"We are doing better than this village is." said Kankura "It seems like you have been though one hell of a fight."

"You have no idea." said Shikamaru

"Well I guess this is as good as time as any to tell you two but you are going to be uncles." said Temari with a smile

"Congratulations sister." said Gaara

"Yes, but if the Nara steps out of line you know who to call right." said Kankura

"Kankura you fail to realize that Shikamaru is stronger than both of us combined." said Gaara as Kankura looked at his brother and his leader

"Still we are family." said Kankura "We need to protect her from anything."

"I don't think we have to worry about Shikamaru." said Gaara

"Ya, besides I remember how mom was with you." said Kankura as he looked at Gaara before looking at Shikamaru "Let's just say mom's altitude totally changed."

"You don't have to scare my husband Kankura." said Temari as she looked at Temari "My mom became more…mellow when she was pregnant."

"_Thank God." _thought Shikamaru

"_I heard that." _added Temari using the mental link from the wolf seal.

Gaara drawed in breath as he prepared to tell his brother and sister about his relationship with Matsuri

"Well…." started Gaara

"I know what you are going to say Gaara." said Kankura as Gaara looked at his brother "And I should have come clean earlier."

"What are you talking about?" asked Temari as Gaara looked at him confused.

"Well I am no longer the swinging bachelor I have been seeing someone." said Kankura

"You the party boy of the Sand." laughed Temari as she remembered her brother's reputation as both a loyal ninja and a party animal.

"Yes." said Kankura "You remember Aamina."

"Isn't that the top war puppeteer in the class lower then you?" asked Temari

"Yes." said Kankura

"But you always hated her…you called her that upstart little girl playing with weapons far beyond her." said Temari "Then I would slap you and say something about girls being able to do the same thing as boys."

"Ya, things changed with time." Said Kankura

"At least they will have things to talk about the number one and the number two puppeteers in the sand." said Shikamaru

"Which one is number one and which one is number two?" asked Temari with a small laugh as her brother glared at her.

"Actually that isn't what I was going to say." said Gaara

"You didn't know about us doing it in the storage room two weeks ago?" asked Kankura

**Flashback 2 weeks ago**

"I love you." said Kankura as he ripped off Aamina's headband from her black hair.

"And I you." said Aaimina as the top female puppeteer in the sand began to assault the lips of the head of all ANBU with her own. Suddenly the doors to the storage room opened as the two of them jumped back against the wall.

"Crap." whispered Kankura as he saw his brother's back walking away.

**End Flashback**

"No." said Gaara "I need some extra paper for a report."

"Oh." said Kankura "Then what did you want to say?"

Before Gaara could answer Matsuri entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Kazekage but wanted to inform you…" started Matsuri but she never got to finish what she was saying as Gaara decided the best way to tell his siblings was to just show them. So without saying anything he pulled Matsuri into a deep kiss, which Matsuri quickly returned.

"I think that is what he wanted to tell us." said Temari as Kankura just stood there stunned at the sight of his reserved brother open mouth kissing the head of all jonnin ninjas.

Sakura had no idea how long she had been healing people; it seemed like an endless line of people. Some seamed to accept her help happily, those where the poor and the ninja core. The middle class didn't seem to mind who was helping them as long as they got healed. It was the rich upper class which hated her; they refused her help and actually pulled away from her. Finally she looked up at the clock to the time, instantly her eyes widened at the time.

"Eighteen hours?" asked Sakura as she checked another clock in the mostly empty ER room.

"Ya, you have been at this for 18 hours." said Shizune as she walked up to Sakura "We tried to pull you away a few times to give you a break but you didn't take it."

"I don't remember you doing that." said Sakura as she looked out to see the darkness had already fallen over the leaf.

"Lady Tsunade calls that getting in the zone." said Shizune as Sakura sat down instantly her muscles gave out on her as if they had been screaming to give in but she had mentally blocked it "I once saw her work 24 hours straight without a break and she didn't have to go through a fight like you did."

The next thing she knew she felt a chakra presents that she knew all too well. She looked up to see Naruto standing there.

"Tsunade told me to take a break." explained Naruto as Sakura found the strength to stand up and hug her husband.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he pulled his wife close and inhaled her scent, she may have not had a true shower in over a day and during that time she had done battle but he didn't care. In fact he was in the same boat as her, he had been up so long coordinating people in the search that he hadn't sat down for hours.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura "I just want to see our kids."

"Then let's see them, Tsunade is taking over for a while." Said Naruto

"Go." said Shizune

"Thank you." Said Sakura as Naruto held onto his wife as they disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

It was just after sun rise as Rin Haruno awoke to find Airi and Riki gone from the crib. Instantly her heart beat faster as she frantically started to search for her missing grandkids. Finally she opened the door to her daughter's and son-in-laws bedroom and saw them sleeping there. Slowly she walked up to see something that made her heart.

Sometime during the night Naruto and Sakura had come home, showered and changed before falling to sleep on the bed. They hadn't even gone under the covers. Naruto dressed in only a pair of black shorts and a white top slept facing his wife, her daughter had on black shorts and a red blouse. However the real heartwarming slight was the fact that sleeping in-between them was Riki and Airi, their parents where holding hands over them, protecting them from anything that may be coming to harm them.

Slowly Rin closed the curtain to stop the light from coming in and waking the sleeping family. "Sleep well Namikaze family." said Rin with a smile as she closed the door so the family could get some sleep.

**Well I hoped you liked the chapter, now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94 Peace Talks**

It had been two days after the attack, word had gotten around about Tsunade stepping down to let Naruto become to the Hokage. To Naruto's surprise it seemed like most people didn't care about that happening. Most villagers were too busy trying to rebuild their lives and reunite with loved ones. However Naruto had something else on his mind as he and Sakura prepared to leave. It was something they were not looking forward too.

"I am sorry you have to watch the kids again mom." said Sakura as she kissed her kids on the forehead again.

"I don't mind besides a funeral is no place for two little kids." said Rin as Sakura nodded her head.

"We will be back as soon as we can." said Naruto as he placed his hand on his son's head before rubbing his finger across his sleeping daughter's face.

"We will be here." said Rin as Naruto and Sakura disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared in a large room decorated with gold and silver, the beautiful decorated room didn't hide the pain in the air. Naruto and Sakura knew where they were going and made their way down the large hallway, on each of the huge marble pillars that held up the roof held a golden color flaming torch. Between each pillar was a massive stone fox statue larger than the faces on the Hokage Mountain. There were some spots left open for new statues to be placed. Each one of the stone foxes had a name tag, they where the demon lords who had come before and it was to lay another one to rest.

"I never thought I would be here." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head as they entered a large circular room. Above their heads was a giant golden dome with a large skylight. The stars where clearly visible though the skylight however that hole in the roof had a second purpose.

"Neither did I." said Sakura as they walked toward the center of the room. There lying in repose was the body of Kyuubi, around filling every spot in the room was a demon fox or another demon. Naruto and Sakura could see Shikamaru and Hache Hi standing near the front beside Hinata and the new demon lion lord Lavi. However the rest of the room was filled with demon foxes.

"I didn't think you would make it." said Shikamaru as Naruto and Sakura found their place beside him.

"The Kyuubi was my teacher…." said Naruto as he found himself unable to finish the sentence.

"It is time." said Hache hi as the sound of a large bell filled the air. Everyone turned their attention toward a large door that had remained closed. Slowly the door opened as Saito walked out from the darkness, a few feet behind him was Katara everyone was quite as the two of them walked toward the center of the room. Katara stopped a few yards short of the center area letting her future mate walked up to the remains of his father. Everyone's eyes were on Saito as she walked around his father's body before stopping at his face. Slowly he lowered his head in a vain attempt to hide his tears from the crowed.

"A few days ago…." started Saito "Our lord, my father Kyuubi died at the hands of Rhyu the black flames he died in battle against our enemies. Protecting innocent lives from an ancient evil. He will be remembered."

"He will be remembered." stated everyone in the hall as four members of the demon royal guards walked forward, they poured oil on the Kyuubi's body before walking away.

"He is with my mother and my sister along with his and mine ancestor." said Saito as he prepared for what was called for y tradition. "He will spend the rest of time with them and now we grant his body to the flames and to the ages."

With that Saito lowered his head before breathing out a jet of fire hitting his father's body. Instantly the oil caught fire as the Kyuubi's body began to be cremated before everyone just like the demon lords of old. People cried as the smoke began to rise out of the skylight. All over the city demon foxes who had been unable to get into the temple watched as the smoking carrying the last physical part of their lord disappeared in the sky to join the stars. As the flames raged Saito spoke again.

"Let this flame be a sign of the way our lord lived, how much passion he had for his people." said Saito as he looked into the flames "Let us….let us…."

"Let us dedicate ourselves to following in Lord Kyuubi's example." said Katara as everyone looked at her, it was uncommon for anyone apart from the family to speak at a demon funeral however she would soon be their queen so it was overlooked.

"Yes, let us dedicate ourselves to following the Kyuubi's example and work toward peace for not only our generation and our world but for all worlds and all generations." said Saito as the flames kept going as more and more of the Kyuubi disappeared into smoke. Suddenly the bell began to ring as the Kyuubi disappeared. For the longest time the only sounds people heard where the sound of tears then slowly one by one people began to walk from the back of the room to the front passing the burn body of the Kyuubi before leaving. Soon only the high lords remained as the flames died down as the body of the Kyuubi turned into ash before blowing away.

"You did good Lord Saito." said Katara's dad Ghiacco

"You don't have to call me Lord." said Saito "You are the father of my future mate."

"You are still our lord." said Ghiacco "Only my daughter is allowed not to call you lord."

"I thank you all for coming." said Saito as he looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"He was my teacher." said Naruto

"No." said Saito "In a way he was like an uncle to you and I consider you not only a friend Naruto but as a family member."

"Very good my young counterpart." said Hache Hi as Saito looked up one of his father's oldest friends and the only living demon lord on their side.

"I know my father would be happy to have you here." said Saito

"We were friends and I will miss him." said Hache Hi as he looked toward where the Kyuubi's body was burned into ash.

"I hate to break this up but we have somewhere we need to be." said Lavi as Saito nodded his head.

"Let's go." said Saito as they left the room past the newest statue. For a moment Naruto stopped to look at the massive stone statue of the Kyuubi. Unlike the other statues which had the dead lords standing before the fox village or in some heroic pose. The Kyuubi's was simple he stood there in a protective stance his tails spread out. Behind him Naruto could make out the image of the Hokage Mountain. Below his name was a title given to him by Saito. Most of the time they were named the great or the fearless.

"Kyuubi the protector." whispered Naruto "You saved all of us from Rhyu and I will make sure the villagers understand that."

It took them only a few minutes for them to leave the temple of the demon fox. All over the demon fox village foxes where in morning but there was still work to be done. Soon they entered a huge room to find the leader of the demon sharks Niko waiting for them. His skin was covered with scares from the battle he had waged against Hache Hi even part of his dorsal fin was bitten off. Beside him was the new lord of the demon snakes Bilal. The two of them sat on one side of the table behind them stood two guards each. Kuya the white flame sat in the center of the table. The demon scorpions where not represented in the meeting room since the war had all but officially ended they had broken out into a civil war for control of the lordship.

"It is time that we end this." Said Niko as Saito took his seat behind him stood Naruto, Sakura and Katara. Hache Hi took his place in the middle of the side with Shikamaru standing behind him. Finally Lavi took his seat with Hinata in the background.

"Yes, it is." said Hache Hi

"Good then we can finally end this war officially." said Kuya as she took on the role of the peace talks, a role that the death god had taken during the last war. "Let's begin with the basic items the winners and the losers."

"It is clear that we won this war." said Hache Hi as he took the lead in the talks.

"You may have won the two battles but we could easily keep the war going." said Niko

"No the war is over, you may try to wage it but I will stop you." said Kuya

"I think we just return to normal nothing more, everything is the same as it was before the war." said Bilal

"No we lost too much to have it be for nothing." said Saito

"I agree." said Lavi as Hache Hi nodded his head "You sent us into war, cost thousands of lives both demons and humans and risked the entire world you must pay for it."

"Fine we will give you some of the land around our borders." said Bilal

"You mean the swamp land the mark the border between the fox and the snake lands?" asked Saito as Bilal nodded his snake head. "You know full well that land is useless to everyone, apart from you."

"Fine how about the mountains on the border with the wolves?" asked Bilal

"Those are the lands we had to give up during the last war." said Hache Hi as he remembered how much minerals where in those mountains.

"We will give you back all the land we got from you in the last war." said Niko

Saito and the other demons knew that they had to give up around a quarter of their land when they almost lost the last war.

"Very well." said Lavi

"I agree to that." said Hache Hi

"So do I however what about the humans they deserve to get something out of this." said Saito

"They deserve to get nothing they are a lower race." said Niko as the other demons looked at him as if they wanted to kill him more than normally did.

"You caused them pain and death you owe them something." said Lavi

"If I can make a subjection." said Kuya as the demons looked at her "Let them have more demon summoners."

"What are you talking about?" asked Saito

"For example at the moment Naruto and Sakura are the demon summoners of the foxes, their kids have some demon chakra in them but when they are older they will not be able to summon a demon fox." said Kuya "I think instead of four summoners total each demon race should get their own clan of humans that can summon them into battle."

"I don't think so, if a clan grows too large there could be hundreds of demon summoners." said Niko

"Then how about just making it the main houses." said Hinata as the demons looked at her "That way we can have more demon summoners and yet it will never reach a huge amount. The Hyuga had the largest main house and they had only about a dozen people total and most of them where older people."

"That is agreeable." said Bilal

"If the humans agree to it then it shall be done." said Niko

"One last thing we don't want you going around and picking a human family to be your clan summons." said Saito

"That isn't fair Saito." said Kuya "We need to keep the balance."

"Then how about they can't pick a human summoner family for ten years." said Naruto

"We don't really want humans to summon us but we will agree to this." said Niko

"If we do this we don't want small human fighting to cause another war." said Hache Hi :So I think we need to add to the code, if two human demon summoners fight it shall not lead to a demon war unless it goes too far."

"How do we define too far?" asked Saito "Because if Naruto's family or the Leaf village is attack the foxes will come to their aid."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to that but let's agree to the outline here and now." said Lavi "We can work out the details as we go."

"Agreed." said Niko

"Then we are in agreement." said Kuya "The Namikaze clan will become the summoner clan of the foxes until either the clan dies out or the foxes take away their summoning pack. The wolves can be the summoning by the Nara main house until the family dies out or they take away the summoning pack."

"Does that mean Temari will become a demon summoner like me?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, all you will have to do is bite down on the mating spot one more time and transfer more demon chakra into her."

"Will it hurt our baby?" asked Shikamaru

"No." said Hache Hi "It will allow your child to have more demon chakra in him or her but nothing more."

"Naruto, Sakura you will have to transfer some demon chakra into your kids to make then full demon summoners." said Saito

"What about Sasuke's and Karin's son." said Naruto as everyone looked at him.

"What about the human child?" asked Bilal

"We want him back home in the leaf." said Naruto

"Sure take the kid, we were planning to kill him." said Bilal

"Don't." said Naruto

"He is a demon snake summoner we can do as we please." said Bilal

"No you can't." said Naruto

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru

"Naruto and I have already talked about this." said Sakura "We need to bring Sasuke's son back to the Leaf, Sasuke may have been evil but he was still our teammate and you know the code of the leaf ninja core."

"Ya." said Shikamaru as he lowered his head as he remember a line from the code before that line meant almost nothing to him but now that he was becoming a father it meant more to him. _"If a ninja dies it will be their teammates to tell him family and if no family is left it is their duty to care for the dead teammate's kids."_

"Naruto I know you want to do that but it is SASUKE's kid?" said Lavi "He is nothing but trouble he may be better dead."

"We can't blame the sins of the father on the son." said Naruto "That kid is innocent of everything Sasuke or his mother did."

"If that is what you want." said Kuya

"It is." said Sakura knowing the burden it would bring on her and Naruto to take care of another kid.

"Fine we will give you the kid." said Bilal

"I hate to stop this but Naruto you know the council will never let you raise the son of another council clan member." said Hinata "They would think you are setting up for a takeover of the council."

"We will think of something." said Sakura "But that kid will be looked after."

"Also what about the fact he is a demon snake summoner." said Saito

"Can we remove the demon chakra from him?" asked Sakura

"Not unless he gives it up willing and at that age he can't however we can cut him off from summoning demon snakes he will have their chakra but not the ability to summon them." said Kuya

"We wouldn't want him anyhow; we would want someone stronger than a simple kid." said Bilal "If we want any humans at all."

"Very well and then the Inuzuka clan will have…" started Kuya

"Wait." said Hinata

"What is it?" asked Kuya

"You're about to give my clan the Lion summons right?" asked Hinata as Kuya nodded her head. "Don't."

"What?" asked Lavi

"My mate's clan is aligned with the dogs to have the main house have the aligned with the lions would cause a break within the clan." said Hinata

"What do you want to do?" asked Kuya

"Give it to my cousin Neji and his family." said Hinata "The Hyuga clan doesn't have any alignment so it will not cause any problems. Also with my father gone they aren't the same SOBs that they were before."

"Very well, you will still keep your demon summoner ability and if the Hyuga clan and Lavi agrees then they will become the demon lion summoners clan."

"Then we are agreed." said Bilal as he turned to one of the guards "bring the human child."

"Yes sir." Said the snake as he disappeared in a flash of light a few seconds later he reappeared with a little boy by is his. The kid had a haunted look on his face; there was no joy in his red eyes. Naruto couldn't help but think of what sort of negate the boy had gone through since Karin's death. Sasuke was never the nurturing type and neither was the snakes.

"Here is the human, he is all yours." said Bilal as he and the other demon left. Slowly Sakura and Naruto walked over.

"Hello what is your name?" asked Naruto to the kid, he was maybe two or three years old.

"Fugaku." answered the boy in a scared tone as if he was afraid to speak. "Please don't hit me?"

"Why would we hit you?" asked Sakura

"Daddy hits me if I haven't gotten better with my ninja skills and I haven't." said Fugaku

"You are already training to be a ninja?" asked Naruto "When did you start?"

"Since I was one." said Fugaku "Are you going to hit me?"

"No." said Sakura "and no one will hit you ever again; now let's get you to a safe place."

"All right." said Fugaku as he slowly took Sakura's hand.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have only one or two chapters left in this story. After that I will likely add a few clip chapters before reaching 100. Now until then keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95 The Sixth Hokage**

Naruto sat in the waiting room, the room had multiple chairs for him to sit down in but he knew he couldn't force himself to sit down. He knew that inside the room next door Tsunade and his wife were making the case before the council to let him take the Hokage's chair.

"Naruto we are ready for you." said Kakashi as he opened a door as Naruto walked into the council room. Sitting before him where all the council members, most of them where friends of his or other people he was friends with. In the center of the long half circle table stood Tsunade. Behind her was the huge Leaf flag. Naruto turned his attention to the far side of the table.

Sitting on the edge of the table was the current head of the council, Inoichi Yamanaka. Beside him sat Asuma head of the oldest clan in the Leaf, the Sarutobi clan. Shikamaru's Ino's and Choji's sensei had gone into a semi retirement a few years ago to raise his sons, somehow he had also quite smoking well partly, he had a unlit cigarette in his mouth. Something to crew on he said. Next to him sat his wife, Sakura-chan. He couldn't help himself from looking at her, he knew that she had been making the case for him with all the passion she had.

"_You look good Naruto-kun." _Thought Sakura inside Naruto's head

"_Thanks Sakura-chan." _said Naruto back as he looked beside his wife to see Neji sitting there with his arms crossed beside him as if he was thinking. Naruto knew that even though Neji may want to vote for him he had to follow the will of the majority of the Hyuga clan. A change from the old days when the head of the main house could do what they wanted.

Beside Neji sat Shino, it was as hard as ever to read what was happening behind those black sunglasses. It also didn't help that the Aburame clan wasn't known for their talking ability. Next to him standing at the head of the council was Tsunade. To her left was his only clear enemy since Choji was still in the hospital Choza had retaken the council seat. He had an evil look on his face, like he blamed Naruto for everything. Next to her was Next came the other two demon summoners on the council Hinata and Shikamaru.

Since Kiba was in the hospital Hinata sat at the head of the Inuzuka clan, the report had come out that Tsume had died in a building collapse during the battle but Naruto thought otherwise, Tsume's body was found too far away from the blast zone. Little did he know the truth. Only the upper members of the clan knew that Kiba's half brother had killed her in self defensive. To protect the Inuzuka clan from splitting a cover up was put in place.

Next to her sat Shikamaru with his hand crossed in his classic thinking poss. Beside him was the only open spot left open, the Uchiha clan spot. Well Naruto and Sakura had brought the only living Uchiha home he was too young to take the chair, his fate was still in the air.

Finally in a side set that had been set up for the vote was his old sensei Kakashi, for once in his life he wasn't late or looking into that perverted book of his. He was there to say where the villagers and the ninja core wanted to be the Hokage. They had voted the day before to say if they wanted Naruto to be the Hokage or not. Naruto knew that of the 12 votes he needed nine to become the Hokage and with no Uchiha clan to vote yes or no it meant that if he got three votes against him he would be denied the Hokage Chair.

"Naruto Altair Namikaze do you have anything to say before we cast our votes." said Tsunade

"Yes." said Naruto as he looked at the people who had gathered in the balcony, they had filled the balcony. He could see Gaara and his siblings sitting beside his mother-in-law who was holding his kids. Beside them was a man with thick black hair and a woman with snow white hair. _"So you did make it after all Saito and Katara."_

The rest of the village was gathered outside waiting to see how the vote would come. They could hear Naruto's and the others voices due to the microphones that had been set up to the speakers spread out over the leaf. Normally a new Hokage would be a happy moment but they were still less than a week out from the attack and while Kuya had filled in the hole that her brother had caused with earth the village was still over half destroyed.

"No matter what happen I will still protect this village to my dying breath." said Naruto

"I know you will." said Tsunade "And since I offered you up to take my spot I will cast the first vote, and that vote is a yes, next will be the head of the council then we will go in a randomly drawn order."

Naruto had to fight back the need to roll his eyes at the random order, but it was tradition from the 1st Hokage and it wasn't going to end now.

"Naruto Namikaze." said Inoichi as he took to his feet. "My clan has some worries about your leadership skills from experiences we had with you as a kid."

"_Crap." _ thought Naruto

"However you are no longer a kid and those voices within the Yamanaka clan is few and far between." said Inoichi "So it with great honor that my clan cast the first vote in favor of Naruto Namikaze becoming the sixth Hokage of the hidden Leaves."

Naruto let out a breath as he wondered if people outside where jumping for joy or crying because he was one step closer to becoming Hokage.

"Next was drawn the Uchiha clan and since they can't vote they will be counted as a no vote." explained Inoichi "So the next vote belongs to the Nara clan."

"Thank you." said Shikamaru as he stood up "Naruto we have fought beside each other more times than most, we share a bond not only because we are both demon summoners but because you are the fox demon summons and I am the wolves. As demon summoner cousins my clan votes yes to your appointment of Hokage of the Hidden Leaves."

"Thank you Shikamaru." said Naruto

"It isn't over yet Naruto." said Shikamaru as he turned to look at Asuma as he stood up.

"Naruto Namikaze." said Asuma "My father, the 3rd Hokage knew that someday you would replace him and I nor any other member of my clan will stand in that way. The founding clan of the Leaf Village the Sarutobi clan votes for your confirmation as the Hokage. May you were the robes proudly."

Naruto couldn't help but smile he had four votes in his favor and one no vote. Slowly Shino stood up as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto Namikaze, you are one of my only friends." said Shino as Naruto smiled "And this hurts me so much to do."

Instantly Naruto's eyes widened as his heart stopped.

"Our clan carried out a vote earlier today; with a vote of 57% to 43% I regrettably must vote against your confirmation." said Shino "I wish I could turn against my clan on this vote but I must respect their wishes. I would rather vote yes so the Aburame clan votes no. Sorry Naruto."

"That is ok Shino." said Naruto as he tried not to look at the smile on Choza face, he only needed two more votes to stop Naruto from becoming the Hokage and he knew he would vote no, so only one would be needed. Slowly Hinata stood up as she turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, we are family, comrades and demon summoners together." said Hinata "The grand pack of the Inuzuka clan is behind you Naruto. May you lead the Leaf into a new age."

Naruto had to do a quick meant count in his head so far he had six out of the eleven votes in his favor with four yet to be cast. One was a no vote and the other was against vote. He needed three of the last four to be in his favor and one of the four left was Choza which was a sure no vote, then there was Kakashi with the village popular vote. That would be the key to know if he were to take the Hokage position.

Naruto snapped out of this thoughts as Neji rose to his feet.

"Naruto, before the Namikaze clan was the enemy of the Hyuga clan." said Neji "Those days are gone, the Hyuga clan throws its lot in with Naruto Namikaze."

"Finally it is my turn." said Choza as he stood up as Naruto turned to look at Choza. "Naruto Namikaze a vote in my clan wanted you to become Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened at the news.

"However I know you and you demon kind." said Choza "And I will not this happen. So I stand against the Namikaze clan and the demons, I will go against the will of my clan and vote No."

"What are you doing Choza, you can't vote against the wishes of your own clan." said Inoichi "Your clan always decide by popular vote within your clan."

"Watch me." snapped Choza

"You know full well that majority of the clan voted for Naruto!" yelled Ino from the stands

"I don't consider 51% a majority." said Choza "Now sit down, you may be my son's wife and mother of my future grandchild but you like everyone else who voted for this demon child is a fucking idiot."

"Choza!" yelled Tsunade as Choza looked at the Hokage. Tsunade was grinning her teeth at what Choza had just pulled but there was nothing she could do about it. "You cannot curse in this place."

"Fine." said Choza with a smile as he turned and looked at Naruto "Know this demon you will never be the Hokage of the Leaf."

"I believe it is up to the people of the leaf to decide that." said Kakashi as he stood up. "I Kakashi Hatake is here casting the combined votes of the Ninja core and the villagers."

Naruto braced himself.

"By a vote of 77% to 23% the people of the Leaf village." said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto "Throw their will behind Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto's eyes widened as Choza looked stunned at the news.

"This can't be." said Choza

"Yes, it can." said Tsunade as Naruto turned to the last person to vote. There waiting to cast the final vote, the one to make him Hokage was his wife, his mate, the woman he loved Sakura.

"This must be fate Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a smile as she stood up "Well it will likely mean more work for both of us raising our kids, the Namikaze clan throws their vote behind the current head of the clan the son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, my husband Naruto Namikaze. Congratulation Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he sat down.

"Naruto Namikaze please step forward." said Tsunade as Naruto step forward before going down on one knee before Tsunade "By a vote of nine to two with one no vote I have the great honor of naming you to take my place as the Hokage of the hidden leaf."

Naruto felt as Tsunade place the hat of the Hokage on his head. "Rise Naruto Namikaze the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." said Tsunade as he stood up. The moment he was on his feet he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she hugged her husband as people clapped around them.

"_Now the hard part giving a speak to the village."_ Thought Sakura to Naruto as he groaned a bit, he knew he wasn't that good at public speaking. Slowly Naruto walked toward the top of the Hokage building with the council in tow.

It took them only a few minutes for them to reach the top of the Hokage building, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the massive number of people who had gathered. He could make out a few upset face but it seemed like the majority was happy to see him standing there. However from his location he could see the massive battlefield, he could see the remains of once great buildings stood as a silent reminder of that night. He knew he had a lot of work in front of him as he went up to the microphone.

"A little bit over a week ago, we humans found ourselves in the middle of the final battle of a demon war that is now over. From the clash our village suffered the worst attack that any village thought out history has taken and survived." said Naruto "We survived because we were protected not only by our ninja core, who bravely went into battle to protect their loves or even one or our demon allies which one surfaced himself to protect our people from an ancient evil. We were protected by our spirits."

"It is that spirit that makes the Leaf different than any other village. Every generation is stronger than the last." said Naruto "Each generation proves it strength in different ways, my father's generation fought and died during the 3rd great ninja war, we made it though this battle and we are stronger because of it. We are stronger because while our buildings may be shaken or even fall in a war that spirit can never be broken."

Naruto posed for a moment before speaking again.

"I have had three dreams for my life, one is to marry the women I love." said Naruto as he turned and looked at Sakura who was holding both their kids "The second was to have a family with her. Those two dreams have come true; the last dream was to become Hokage. Maybe it was the fact that I was young I didn't realize the truth. That being Hokage isn't what I should be striving for."

"_What are you saying Naruto?" _thought Sakura

"My dream should have been to be the best Hokage I can be so that you're dreams and your children dreams can come true." said Naruto "Now together let us rebuild our home in the memory of those who we all have lost."

Naruto waited for a moment wondering if the crowed would turn against him. Slowly it started with a single clapping sound then it spread like wildfire until it seemed like the entire village was clapping and cheering.

"Great Job Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she walked forward to stand next to her husband.

"The real hard stuff is still ahead of us Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he took Riki into his arms as Sakura held on to Airi. "But for tonight at least the village can cut lose."

For that night the people of the Leaf forgot about the challenge before them and what they had lost. They were celebrating the naming of a new Hokage.

The net day Naruto sat down in his new Hokage Chair and prepared to start his first day as the leader of the Leaf village. He knew he had a lot of work to do, first was the task of rebuilding everything that had been destroyed in the demon attack. Outside the window he could already see people at work building homes and stores. While the physical structures where easily enough to build he knew it would take time to rebuild everyone's lives but in time he knew that the village would come back. He had already had a small clash against the council. That clash was centered around the fate of Sasuke's kid.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean we can't take him in?" asked Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru, Naruto had just become Hokage and they where currently in the Hokage's office.

"The council doesn't want a future council member to be raised by another council member." Said Shikamaru

"That is bull shit, what about the ninja code?" asked Naruto

"That is why the council will allow you to do the same thing with him as the 3rd Hokage did with you." Said Shikamaru

"You mean act like a father figure for him but never be a father to him?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Shikamaru

"I love the 3rd for what he did, but it will never make up for a real father." said Naruto

"I know, but maybe together we can fill the void." said Shikamaru

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"I talked it over with everyone." said Shikamaru "While you and Sakura may have been the true teammates of Sasuke but in a way everyone in the rookie 12 are teammates with Sasuke, we all share the burden of caring for this child. Maybe all of us can fill the void left by the lost of both parents."

**End Flashback**

Maybe Shikamaru was right and the 11 of them can fill the void left from losing your parents. However Naruto was going to make sure the last Uchiha was well taken care off, he wouldn't go hungry like he had. From his location Naruto could already see the new apartment complex rising up from the remains of the Uchiha compound.

Rhyu had flattened the entire Uchiha compound; Naruto had ordered that housing to be built on the spot. The profits from the land would go straight to Fugaku when he got older on top of that he would be getting the best house on the compound.

Taking care of Fugaku wasn't the only thing on his mind. He knew that the enemy demons and the Akatsuki where now gone and even with the demons in a weakened that no village within their right mind would dare attack them or their allies. However news where coming in of tension building between the land of lightening and the land of waves. Then there was the mad rush to take over the land that used to belong to the destroyed Earth village. This rush could lead to a new war. However the main threat still came from Kabuto which hadn't been seen in years but snakes always seen to pop up when you don't want them and when they can cause the most damage. Suddenly Naruto noticed something he should have noticed a while ago, no one was moving it outside his window, it was as if time was frozen in place.

"What the?" asked Naruto as he reached for his new sword

"Do not worry Naruto Namikaze." said Kuya as Naruto turned to see her standing in front of his desk.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto "I thought you were going to seal yourself back up in the sun."

"I come to give you a warning." Said Kuya

"A warning of what?" asked Naruto

"You think this war is over but you are wrong." said Kuya as Naruto's eyes widened.

"But we sealed Rhyu back up and the demons are at peace again." said Naruto

"You think my brother is the worst there is in the world, then you are mistaken." said Kuya "There are forces much stronger than him and even more evil."

"And they are coming?" asked Naruto

"You just don't understand do you Namikaze." said Kuya "The war never ends; it takes only one human doing something like Madara did to cause the end of the world. There may be peace now but someday some human will open a door that should stay close and unleash a force that has been doormat since the beginning of time. Forces much stronger then even me. If this whole incident with my brother has proven to you humans is that the old legends have bits of truth in them and someone will go after those legends and open the door to the end."

"When will this happen?" asked Naruto

"It may be happening right now or it may not happen until after the human race as died and a new race has taken its place but in the end it will happen it is in an escapable fact." said Kuya

"So what should I do?" asked Naruto as Kuya looked at the photo on Naruto's desk of his family before picking it up. For a moment she looked at the image before putting it back in its place.

"Hold each moment because they will never come again." said Kuya with a smile as she disappeared in a flash of burning golden light the moment she was gone everything started moving again.

**Well this is the end of the story; I am considering putting on five short clip chapters of what life is like for Naruto/Sakura and the others after the war. However I am not sure if I will. Now I would like to thank everyone who read the entire story I hoped you enjoyed the story. Now I thank you all for everything. Thanks Wilkins75**


	96. Chapter 96

**Clip one**

**Chapter 96 New Generation**

The sixth Hokage Naruto Namikaze lied half asleep in his bed, it was Sunday one of the few days he had off. He could feel the sun just rising over the leaf and he knew that soon his children would be up and running around like crazy two year olds. It had been over two years since he had become Hokage and some days he really hated it but most of the time he loved it. The days he hated normally involved one clan fighting with another over some stupid little thing. One job they never tell Hokage's is the fact that behind the sense you server as a mediator between the clans to things as stupid as changing the paint on a house that is on the border of clan lands to dividing up land in a dispute. However his problems had gotten better since Choza Akimichi suffered a fatal heart attack only a few months into his leadership.

He knew it was wrong for him to be glad to see the old man die but he just couldn't help it. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his only son didn't really seam upset by the lost of his dad. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his and Ino's daughter was born three days later lightened his mood.

**Flashback**

Naruto was sitting behind his desk just filling out paper work. Unlike the last Hokage Naruto was actually up to speed on paperwork. That may have to do with the fact that he used shadow clones to help him kept up with the paperwork. Also only a month after the end of the war lightening and mist country went to war; technically it was over a small island near the coast that both nations claim as their own. Unofficially it was over control of the land in Earth Country. Both nations along with many smaller nations had sent settlers into the land to claim it. The Leaf and the Sand where the only ones not to send groups in to settle. This may have to do with the fact that the Leaf had taken such a hit during the war and the Sand always had the smallest population so they didn't need the land. That fact meant that all the genin missions where limited to the nearby area. Those genin missions always where the longest to read since they included reports not only on the mission but the reports on the genin themselves.

It was about quitting time, so slowly he stood up and went to grab his jacket from its spot behind his chair, as he put on the jacket he noticed Ino being rushed into the hospital just across the street from him. Instantly he knew what was going on.

"Going home lord Hokage?" asked a Jonnin as Naruto shock his head.

"No looks like there is going to be a new member of the Akimichi clan today." said Naruto as he left the office to join his friends in waiting for Ino's and Choji's daughter to be born.

**End Flashback**

The birth of little Fiorella Akimichi brought a little light into the Akimichi clan after the death of Choza however as everyone who has seen the little girl has stated she looks just like Ino as a baby. A few months later in late January a new demon wolf's summoner joined the leaf as Shikamaru's and Temari's after the ancient sand word for dawn so Agon Nara was born.

**Flashback**

"So a boy?" asked Naruto as he looked at a tried looking Shikamaru as the sun was rising over the leaf, the boy who was named after the dawn was born at dawn.

"Yes." said Shikamaru

"You know I could pull the same thing Ino pulled on Sakura joking that her daughter would marry my son but I am not going to do that." said Naruto

"You just did." said Shikamaru "Besides Choji beat you to the punch with that."

"I think it is just what parents do to their friends when they have kids." Said Naruto as he leaned back in the chair a bit and watched as Ino, Sakura and Temari passed the sleeping Agon around.

"At least he seems to have your tendisly to sleep." Said Choji the moment he finished Agon started to cry.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" asked Shikamaru

**End Flashback**

It seams like everything was changing but yet it wasn't. Still after two years they where still rebuilding everything lost during the war however the generation was growing up fast. Airi and Riki where running around and jumping off the walls like crazy two years olds. Combined that with an 20 month old Fiorella and a 17 month old Agon meant that all the parents had a lot to deal with. The good thing about having all the kids around the same age is the fact it allows them to share the baby sitting duty.

"_I better get up." _Thought Naruto as he went to stand up only to find himself pinned by his wife Sakura.

"_I don't think so." _Thought Sakura back as she rolled over on top of her husband resting her forehead on top of Naruto's forehead as she pinned him down. Her green eyes burned with passion that Naruto knew all too well.

"Sakura-chan….the kids will be up soon." said Naruto as placed his hand on the side of his wife's sides as started to move his hands up her side feeling her though her thin red top.

"I know." said Sakura with a smile before she leaned forward and placed her mouth by Naruto's ear. "And in a little bit under nine months we will have three kids running around the house."

Instantly Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into his wife's smiling face. "Your pregnant?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and before you asked Katara pulled her chakra sensing trick to find out I am only having one this time." said Sakura as she felt her husband's hand on her stomach

"Wow." said Naruto as he tried to take it in, even though they already had two kids it was still hard for him to get his mind around the fact that their family was growing again. Nine months later Naruto's and Sakura newest baby was born, Cadan Kane Namikaze. A beautiful boy with deep blonde hair and blue eyes. He would be joined a little bit over three years later by the last member of the new member of the Namikaze clan, Leja Rin Namikaze a girl who had both her mother's deep green eyes and the pink hair which was the trade mark of the Haruno clan.

**Well I hope you like this short clip about the coming of the last of Naruto and Sakura's kids I thought four was a good number for them to have. One set of twines and two single births. So the birth order of Naruto's and Sakura's kids are Airi , Riki, Cadan and Leja. I am considering doing a short story about the next generation when they are older but I am not sure. Stay tune for that. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97 The Truth**

Naruto sat in his Hokage desk waiting for a moment he had been fearing for almost nine years. He looked toward a photo on his desk to see his family looking back at him. For the past eight years he had served the leaf village as Hokage the twenty four year old young man had grown to be a 32 year old leader of his village, he had watched his two oldest kids grow from birth to the point where next year they would enter the three year school program that would turn them from kids to ninjas. Only three years behind them his youngest son was and then came his little girl. They were all growing up so fast.

"_Then again I am not the only one who is shock by their growth." _thought Naruto as he looked to a photo of the rookie 12 that still hung on a nearby wall. Right beside it was a similar photo; there stood the remains of the rookie 12 plus their kids. Aside from the four that Naruto and Sakura had there was another three Nara kids. Shikamaru's first born boy was joined by two sisters. Apart from having their father's black hair the sisters looked like perfect matches of their mother just like Shikamaru's son looked like him, the only difference was instead of black hair he had his mother's blonde and her eyes. Choji's and Ino's had another child a boy who looked like his father, however the same couldn't be said about his little girl, in every way she looked like her mother it was actually very scary. Kiba and Hinata had two little boys age seven and three, both had their fathers brown hair and face marks. Beside the two kids Kiba and Hinata was Neji and Tenten with their son and daughter. Finally at the end of the line was a red haired young man, Fugaku.

"It is time." said Sakura who was at her side as Naruto turned his gaze back to the door. The doors opened to see a young red haired 12 year old. His blood red hair and red eyes matched his mother but his face and bone structure was a dead ringer for his father. The council had ordered him not to tell him the truth about his father but that was about to change.

"Lord Hokage." said Fugaku as the newly mitted genin went down on one knee in front of Hokage.

"Fugaku you don't have to call me Hokage." Said Naruto with a smile as Fugaku smiled, Naruto closed his eyes hoping that Fugaku wouldn't lose his smile when he learned the truth.

"Yes, Mr. Namikaze." said Fugaku as he stood up. "Now why did you want to see me?"

"Fugaku it is time you learned the truth." said Naruto

"The truth of what?" asked Fugaku

"Your parents." said Sakura

"What, I am an orphaned? You two and your friends found me the remains of the Rock village." said Fugaku as he repeated the story that was told to him by the leaf council.

"No." said Naruto "The council stopped me from tell you the truth, you are from the leaf."

"I am?" asked Fugaku

"Yes, and apart from your red hair and eyes you are a perfect match to your father." said Naruto

"You knew my father?" asked Fugaku

"We all did." said Shikamaru as he and the other rookie 12 entered the room.

"Fugaku….your father is Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto as Fugaku looked at him.

"What?" asked Fugaku as he tried to process the information "No…I am loyal to the Leaf I can't be the son of the greatest traitor in Leaf village history, just above his brother Itachi."

"Yes you are." said Naruto "You are the son of Sasuke and Karin Uchiha."

"No." said Fugaku "I refuse to believe it!"

Fugaku if you will not believe me at least believe yourself." Said Naruto

"What?" asked Fugaku

"Take a look at the mirror." Said Sakura as Fugaku looked toward a small mirror only to see his eyes were still red but only they had black commas in them.

"What is this?" asked Fugaku

"The Sharingan, the legendary bloodline ability of the Uchiha clan." explained Naruto

"I am not surprised it activated now, it actives in time of stress such a battles and this moment is stressful." Said Sakura

"No I am not a Uchiha, I do not want to be a Uchiha." said Fugaku as he ran for the open window jumping out the window as he headed across the rooftops.

"I will take care of it." said Naruto as he stood up and headed off after the distance Genin. He knew where he was going, in some ways it was appropriate that in the same spot where Sasuke had decided to turn against the Leaf Naruto would have to pick up the last pieces of that mistake.

"I can't be." snapped Fugaku as he stood in the same tree where his father had ran into the sound four and where he decided to betray the Leaf. "I am a member of the Leaf I am not an Uchiha."

"Why can't you be both?" asked Naruto as Fugaku looked up at Naruto who was laying on a long branch with his back against the trunk.

"Lord Hokage, how could you hide this from me? How could you let me into your house all those time when I am the son of the greatest enemies of the Leaf. I should have been killed on the spot." said Fugaku

"I didn't see Sasuke the traitor I saw Sasuke my friend and my teammate." answered Naruto "I saw what Sasuke should have been if he hadn't had such a tough life."

"It doesn't matter everyone knows how you where raised alone and then came out good." said Fugaku "So my father, like his brother where just born evil just like I may be evil."

"I don't think anyone is born evil or good I feel it is a person's choices that make them." said Naruto as he looked at the young Uchiha "Your father made a lot of wrong choices but that doesn't change the fact that he is my friend."

"IS?" asked Fugaku

"We may have hated each other, tried to kill each so many times I lost count but he is my friend." Said Naruto with a smile before looking toward a nearby rooftop "I remember how we did battle on that rooftop, my Rasengan vs. his Chidori, I remember how he almost killed me at the Valley of the end not once but ties, the war and the final moment I saw he when he blew himself up in a giant fireball that was meant for me. I hated his living guts but I never enjoyed fighting anyone as much as him. He drove me to my best and I miss him to this day."

"I don't understand how you could miss him." said Fugaku

"Few people understand because most people never had an enemy that was also their friend." said Naruto

"I just fear that I will do the same thing as my father, I am his son." said Fugaku

"I don't believe that." said Naruto as Fugaku looked at him "A father and a son share a strong bond but it isn't unbeatable I mean you know about my son Cadan."

"Ya." said Fugaku "He wants to be a doctor just like his mother."

"He doesn't want to fight people like his two older siblings he wants to save people in the hospital just like his mother." said Naruto

"But my mother is just as evil as my father." said Fugaku

"The point of my story isn't that a child must follow in the path of a parent but that a child can do what they want." said Naruto as he stood up "Fugaku you are your father's son, you can walk the path that Sasuke should have taken, you can overcome the curse of the Uchiha."

"Thank you for your help Lord Hokage." said Fugaku

"All I did was put words to what is in your heart Fugaku." said Naruto with a smile "That is all I did."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I posted early because tomorrow morning I will be leaving for a three day weekend camping trip so I will out of contact. Also I have posted clips of two new stories I am working on and will come out after I finish this and another one of my stories. Now please go to my profile and take a look and if you like it send a message to me. Thanks Wilkins75**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98 A New Generation **

Naruto Namikaze stood in a large group of people for once he wasn't the Hokage of the hidden leaf he was the father of two very happy kids.

"I did it!"yelled twelve year old Airi Namikaze sounding a lot like her father as she jumped up in down in joy. Over the past few years she had been taking more and more altitude traits of her father. When she and her brother where babies she had been the mellow one going to bed easily and sleeping though the night. Now she was the hipper on while her brother Riki was had mellowed out and took on more altitude traits of his mother. She had on an orange short sleeve top with a pair of tan shorts, her blonde hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, and however she was known to undo the pony tail unlike her best friend, Fiorella Akimaru

"Calm down Airi." said Riki as he looked at his slightly older sister.

"Come on Riki don't tell me you are not happy to finally be ninjas." said Airi as she smiled just like her father does.

"Yes, but you don't have to jump up and down like an idiot." said Riki

"Riki, she is just like your father that is all." said Sakura as Naruto got behind Riki and rubbed the top of his son's head shaking his red spiky hair around. He had on a blue top with a pair of black pants. Around both of their necks like all Namikaze was the metal fox necklace that the Kyuubi had given them at birth, Saito had kept the new tradition up with the birth of the next two Namikaze.

"Come on lighten up big brother." said nine year old Cadan Namikaze as he stood beside his father, Sakura couldn't help but smile. If Riki looked like Naruto only with red hair and green eyes then Cadan looked like Naruto's younger clone, he even had the whisker marks of his father, they were so faded that they were almost invisible but they where there. And like his father and older sister he loved the color orange, however while Airi didn't where orange all time like Cadan does. He even had his room painted bright orange which drove Sakura crazy while Naruto laughed at his son.

"I am Cadan." laughed Riki as he playfully poked his little brother in the side. "And when we get home I will use my new ninja skills to tickly you until you cry."

"I would like to see you try." said Cadan with a laugh.

"Boys." said the youngest Namikaze Leja as the six year old little girl tried to sound as mature as possible. "They will never grow up."

"You are one to talk Leja." said Cadan as he went into big brother mode "You can't fall asleep unless a night light is on."

"And you couldn't sleep without your stuffed toy fox when you where her age." Said Riki as Cadan looked at his older brother "So be nice to your little sister."

"Yes, you two." said Sakura as her two youngest looked at each other before sticking out their tongues at each other.

"Riki, Airi I have your team assignments for you." said Neji as he walked up to the group of Namikaze.

"Neji-sensie." said Riki and Airi to their school teacher. While the main house of the Hyuga clan had taken on the role of being the demon lion summoning clan the demon lion chakra was unable to heal Neji's lung, forcing him to take up a role as the head jonnin at the academy.

"Thank you sensei." said the twin Namikaze as they opened the letter to find out what their father and mother already knew.

**Flashback**

"Naruto you know this is against the normal rules of the leaf." said Shikamaru as he sat down across from his friend. "Our kids are at the top of the class you know they are not allowed to be on the same team."

"I know." Said Naruto "However with open war between the Mist and Lightening country it isn't safe for them to be separated, if they get captured by the other side it would force us into the war."

"If they attack any of our teams it will lead to war." said Shikamaru

"Yes, however killing the children of the leader is a much more tempting target than anything else." said Naruto

"You are putting them in four man teams instead of three isn't that enough?" asked Kiba as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes, however who will be their sensei?" asked Naruto "Airi, Riki and Agon Nara will need to be taught by a demon summoner in order to reach the best they can be."

"So?" asked Kiba

"With Hinata being pregnant and Sakura busy running the hospital and Naruto the village it means I have to take them." said Shikamaru "So we will have to break the rules about a parent being the sensei to their kids."

"Yes but who will take the fourth spot?" asked Naruto

"I think you should have Fiorella on the team." said Kiba

"Shikamaru no offense to your goddaughter but somehow she is more into fashion and gossip them her mother was at her age." Said Naruto

"No offence when it is true." said Shikamaru "However I know she will grow out of it, like Ino did."

"Well to be honest she never truly did, she just learned how to control it." said Kiba

"It is pretty much the same thing." said Naruto

"Also having her on the team may smooth over reasons with the few people who still hate you." said Kiba

"Kiba Naruto could save those people from a burning building and they would still hate him." said Shikamaru "However that doesn't mean it is the wrong choice."

"So team 12 of this graduating class will be Agon Nara, Aira Namikaze, Fiorella Akimichi and Riki Namikaze." said Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru.

"And I will be their sensei." said Shikamaru.

**End Flashback**

"We are with each other?" asked Airi as she noticed her brother's name on the team list.

"So it would seam and we are also with Agon and Fiorella." Said Riki

"Agon and Fiorella?" asked Airi as she smiled at the idea of her best friend being on the same team and having her brother's best friend doesn't hurt.

"Yes and Shikamaru is going to be your sensei." said Naruto

"Well it could be worst, I heard that Tenten Hyuga is a stickler for physical workouts." said Airi

"That is just the effect of her training with Guy." said Sakura

"_However Shikamaru isn't going to go light on you." _added Sakura to herself

" I can't wait for tomorrow." Said Airi

The next day Airi and her brother fell against the tree. Standing a few feet away with his hands on top of his blonde hair was a young man only eleven years old. He was the youngest in their class but he had the brains of his mother and his father. He had on a red shirt with tan ninja pants, his leaf headband was wrapped around his neck, unlike his father he didn't have his hair pulled back into a pony tail. He breathed heavily as he tried to keep his blue eyes opened it was hard.

"I never thought I would hate your dad as much as I do right now." said Airi as Agon Nara just nodded his head.

"I agree with you Airi." Said her best friend Fiorella as the young Akimichi lied on the grass, she was a perfect match for her mother Ino, it was scary she also didn't have the body fat to pull off some of her clan justu even though her grandmother had tried everything to put some meat on the bone as she called it. She was even dressed the same as her mother did at that age. Some people joked the Fiorella wasn't the daughter of Ino and Choji but actually Ino's younger clone.

"Tired already?" asked Shikamaru as he stood over four genin

"I really hate you, you know that don't you?" asked Riki

"And your point being what?" asked Shikamaru as he crossed his arms

"You made us run around the village five times before doing six hundred pushups, seven hundred sit ups and two hours' worth of chakra practice." said Airi "And it isn't even lunch yet."

"I even saw some of our classmates heading home already." said Fiorella

"Yes, however most teams are just getting to know each other we have been raised together." said Agon

"Correct that means we can skip that part and move on to training." Said Shikamaru before a now chunin Fugaku Uchiha appeared.

"Shikamaru Lord Hokage has a mission for your team." Said the 15 year old chunin

"A mission already?" asked Airi as she grabbed the scroll out of Fugaku hands "Thank you daddy."

However her smile disappeared as she read the scroll.

"What is it?" asked Fiorella

"Let's just say a group of trouble makers freed all the cats from the local pet store and Naruto is calling in all new genin teams to hunt them down." said Shikamaru as he read the scroll from over Airi shoulder.

"How many cats?" asked Riki

"Around 35." Said Airi

"_Starting them out with a cat mission are we Naruto?" _thought Shikamaru with a grin as he wondered if Naruto himself hadn't pulled the prank so that he could have some fun with the new genin. The pet store was in the 9th district where Naruto had provided so much money for in the past and it wouldn't take much too talk the store owner into something like this. _"Whatever it is it is."_

"Alright team let's move out." Said Shikamaru

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little clip of the next generation growing up. There is only two more clip chapters before it is all over so until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99 A Day at the Beach**

The sun was still high in the late afternoon sky as Naruto Namikaze stood on a deck of the Namikaze summer beach home overlooking a large sand covered beach. The forty year old Naruto leaned at the rail looking at his kids and their friends play in the ocean. Over the years his blonde locks remained however there was a few flecks of grey hair sneaking in. Maybe it had to do with the demon summon healing ability but he looked very good for his age.

"I love our little vacations out here Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she leaned against the wooden rail with her husband. They had been married for over twenty years and he loved every second of it. Like him she had age very well even looking great in her red and white bikini at the age of 41. "Yes, it is great to get out of the Leaf every once in a while but having everyone here worries me a bit."

"Naruto calm down." said Sakura as she placed her hand on her husband's side "I am sure Fugaku can handle any issues that arise in the village."

"Ya." said Naruto as he thought about the 22 year old Anbu captain who he had left in charge of the ninja core during his five day vacation. Over the past eight years Fugaku Uchiha had begun to advance though the ranks of the ninja core at almost unheard of speed by the age of 13 he was a chunin, 15 he became a jonnin and at 16 he had already proven himself as an ANBU member. At the age of 19 he brought down the last ghost of Naruto's generation when he ran a Chidori though the heart of Kabuto ending the last member of the sound. Already there was talk about him taking Naruto's job of Hokage when the time came around. However at the moment he was busy planning his wedding to one of Ino's younger third cousin.

"Who wants a piece of chicken." asked Kiba as he held a tray full of freshly grilled chicken in hand.

"I will." Said Naruto

"Should we go get the kids?" asked Temari as she looked down at the beach where the kids of the Namikaze, Nara, Akimichi, Hyuga and Inuzuka clans played and laughed in the sand.

"No, let them have their fun." said Shikamaru as he drank a beer.

On the soft sand beach Airi Namikaze lied on the beach sun bathing in a light orange bikini, beside her lied her best friend Fiorella Akimichi in her purple bikini.

"So Airi how are you enjoying the sun?" asked Fiorella as she moved some of her blonde hair back. It was scary how much Fiorella looked like her mother Ino the only real difference was starting in her teenage years her bright blonde hair had faded taking on a little darker color like her father's and grandmother.

"I think I would rather be swimming." Said Airi as she sat up and looked around the beach at everyone who was gathered. She was technologaly the oldest here beating her brother by a few minutes. However the sixteen almost seventeen year old chunin felt she needed to keep an eye out for everyone.

"Come on and relax fox girl, we are taking our jonnin exams in two weeks so relax now." Said Fiorella

"Ya, fox girl like you wouldn't want to be one." Said Airi as Floriala eyes opened wide as she looked at her friend. "Don't lie to me, I have seen how you looked at my brother."

"I see." said Fiorella as she looked toward the water to see their two male teammates Riki Namikaze and Agon Nara standing by the water watching the younger kids. "So you know."

"Yep." Said Airi as she looked at her brother, she would have to admit if he wasn't her brother she would be attracted to him, the tone muscles and the deep red hair and sea green eyes. However this vixen had a different person in her sight, it was her brother's best friend and the other male member of their team Agon Nara.

"So when are you going to ask Agon out?" Asked Fiorella

"What?" asked Airi

"Please I have watched you droll over him like a school girl since we where eight years old." said Fiorella

"I am just worried that he will say no." said Riki

"Are you fucking kidding me, he probably gets a hard on just looking at you." said Fiorella "Apart from me you are the hottest girl in the leaf apart from me and he and I are like cousins."

"Maybe but a fox and a wolf?" asked Riki

"Don't pull that off." said Fiorella "You know full well that demons summoners can switch to different summons. Like if I do end up with your brother I would gain Demon fox summoning skills and if you do end up with Agon you would become a demon wolf summoner instead of a demon fox summoner."

"Ya, but it still worry me." Said Riki

"You are just worried about change, you just mastered demon fox sage mode a few months ago and your afraid you will lose it." said Fiorella

Yards away Agon and Riki stood watching their brothers, sisters and kids of their parent's friends play in the water.

Thirteen year old Cadan Namikaze was messing around with his sister by swimming under her before throwing her into the air behind him. Leja Namikaze was only nine years old and looked like her mother with every passing day. However unlike her elders brother and sister she decided she didn't want to be a full time combat ninja or even a medical ninja like her other brother. She wanted to be a teacher and teach the next generation in the ninja arts in the archenemy. However at the moment she just wanted to kill her brother for throwing her up into the air.

"Kids." said Agon Nara as he watched his two younger sisters laugh at the scene as the others looked on as the young Namikaze vixen threatened to hurt her brother.

"Think we used to be like that." said Riki

"Ya." said Agon as his blonde hair moved a little bit in the wind, the tattoo showing a blonde wolf was clear as day on his shoulder just like a tattoo of a red fox was visible on Riki's shoulder. The tattoo meaning both young ninjas had mastered Sage mode for more than five minutes.

"Think when our parents where our age they were worried about a demon war and we are worried about making sure our brothers and sisters don't kill each other." said Riki

"Different generations." Said Agon

"Ya, in some ways I kind of wish we had something to fight against." said Riki "Our village has three of the six demon summons."

"Yes but according to Hache Hi the other demons are looking for humans to become their summons." said Agon

"I guess that will mean we will have to worry about that if it happens." said Riki "I am just surprised you are this close to Airi right now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Agon trying to play it as cool as possible.

"I mean I know you love her and that it is about time that you wolves enter your mating season." Said Riki as Agon's eyes changed colors for a second as demon chakra entered his system. When his eyes opened demon wolf eyes where glaring at Riki.

"That isn't your concern." said Agon

"Yes, it is." said Riki as his eyes became silted with demon fox chakra. "She is my sister after all."

"Fine, I was planning to ask her out for a walk on the beach tonight." said Agon as his eyes returned to normal

"Good, just don't do it on your first date." said Riki "You know that we can only mate with only one person in our lives."

"And I know you like Fiorella." said Agon as Riki grinned a bit

"You have to admit that Fiorella is hot and then there is her personality." said Riki

"You mean a gossip queen." said Agon

"It is hard to describe." said Riki as he turned his head around to see Fiorella and his sister, he couldn't help himself from looking at her and dreaming up many different things. "There is more to her then that, just like there is more to my sister then her child like antics."

"Ya." said Agon

"KIDS TIME TO EAT!" yelled Kiba's voice from the house as the younger generation rushed out of the water to get the food. Only the sixteen year olds didn't run they walked side by side on the way up. Agon beside Airi and Riki with Fiorella a fact that didn't go unnoticed by their parents.

**This chapter has more to do with the new generation then the older one but I hope you liked it anyhow now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 The End of an Age**

The sun was coming up over the Leaf, the markets where filling as the shop owners opened up their doors and started to set up their displays. As they did this a figure walked through the streets few played the person much mind as she passed. She had passed this way every day for almost a year nothing seemed to stop her not the hardest rain or the coldest snow every day she made her walk. The only difference this time was she had some flowers in her hands as her cane pushed off against the ground as she moved down the street. Little kids ran around her not knowing who she is, the older generation knew who she was but judging from the smile on her face she enjoyed watching the new generation. Slowly she made her way to a large field full of funeral markers. She passed a pair of Jonnin who saluted her like she was still in the Ninja core as she entered the cemetery. Slowly she made her way up a small hill until she reached the top of the hill; she looked down as she wanted to cry as she read the name plate.

"Naruto Altair Namikaze 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf first demon fox summoner." read the woman "Father, Husband and defender of the spirit of the Leaf."

A gentle wing swept through the ground as tears formed in her eyes as she spoke up again.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as she looked down at her husband's grave marker. Her eyes watered as she looked at his grave. Sakura would never forget that day a little bit over nine months ago when she woke up in her sleep to find her husband of almost seventy years heart had stopped beating. "I miss you so much."

"And I am sure you will see him soon." said a new voice as Sakura turned to see the demon fox Katara walking up to her. Unlike Sakura Katara hadn't age since the battle against the demons then again demons did live for millions of years. In fact she and Saito hadn't even gotten matted yet, that wasn't planned for another million years. Sakura on the other hand had age great for a human but still at the age of 91 she looked like an old woman. Her once bright pink hair had faded into almost pure white, she had to walk with a cane and her face and body was covered with winkles. However she appeared to be very health for her age then again there was no one else her age in the leaf or that matter in the ninja world. Most ninja died by the age of thirty do to war or other injuries and the average life span for a woman was in the middle 80s. Maybe it was because of her demon healing ability that she lasted as long as she did but it wasn't without pain. She looked to her right and left as she read down the name.

"Shikamaru Nara, Temari Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Inuzuka." read Sakura as she placed the flowers on Naruto's grave.

"You are the last of your generation." said Katara

"I know." said Sakura "It hurts so much."

"I know but at least you get to see your grandkids and great grandkids." said Katara as Sakura laughed a bit

"My eldest Great grandkid first child is due in two weeks." said Sakura

"The Namikaze clan has grown just like the Leaf has." said Katara as she looked over her shoulder to see Naruto's face in stone in between the face of Tsunade and the face of the seventh Hokage Fugaku Uchiha. At the end of the line was the stone face of the newest Hokage who was a sworn in only a few days ago.

"Ya, Riki and Fiorella had five children all boys and Caden had two sons and a daughter. " said Sakura "And that isn't counting the three kids that Airi had with Agon when they got married. Then there is my granddaughters from my little girl."

"You had a good life." Said Katara

"Yes." Said Sakura with tears in her eyes

"You haven't told your children have you?" asked Katara

"No, Naruto was the only one who knew so why let them worry about something out of their control." Said Sakura

"I am surprised you look as good as you do." Said Katara "Most people with heart condition you have don't last as long you."

"Ya." said Sakura "I was able to hide the signs but I can feel my heart weakling with each passing day. I don't have much time left."

"I know." Said Katara "I would guess a day if that."

Sakura cried but they were tears of joy as Sakura shook her head.

"Less." said Sakura "I know it is wrong to want to die but I want to be with Naruto-kun again."

"There is nothing wrong with that, mates normally want to rejoin their lost mates." Said Katara

"Ya, Shikamaru died within a year of losing Temari, Kiba died when Hinata died in that ambush." said Sakura as she remembered the horrible day over 30 years ago.

**Flashback**

"Last bit of paperwork." said the sixty one year old Sakura as she sat up from behind her desk.

"Going to enjoy retirement?" asked the top doctor of the Leaf her son and her student Caden Namikaze.

"It is only a state of Semi-retirement I will come in maybe one maybe two times a week and help you out." said Sakura

"Mom that will not be needed." said Caden

"I am not like some retirees who sit around and read I need to be active." Said Sakura as an alarm went off.

"We have injuries coming in." reported Caden

**End Flashback**

"Hinata died when she and Kiba went on a family trip, she took a kunai which was meant for her two year old Grandkid." said Sakura "Naruto himself went out and made the band of thief's pay with their lives for that attack."

"I know." said Katara

"That was the first death and others followed." said Sakura as she felt her heart begin to slow down.

When her heart began to slow the wind picked up speed as fresh cherry blossoms filled the air.

"Sakura-chan." Said a voice Sakura knew all too well as her cane fell to the ground. Instantly the guards who were standing outside the gate rushed as she fell to the ground.

"Mrs. Namikaze!" yelled the guard as he caught Sakura as she fell, instantly he turned to the other "get a doctor!"

"Don't worry, she has gone to a better place." said Katara

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as eyes closed for a moment however when she opened them again she was lying in a pure white room. She could feel a hand running though her hair, she knew the hands all too well. "Naruto?"

"It's me Sakura-chan." Said Naruto's voice as Sakura raised her head to see a much younger Naruto looking back at her, he looked just as he did when they first got married.

"Am I dead?" asked Sakura

"In a way." said Naruto "As my dad described it is like a holding area between life and death. If you are good and destined for heaven, someone always comes to meet the person to help them cross over but you can fight it and stay in the world of the living."

"No…I want to be with you again." said Sakura as tears formed in her eyes "I missed you every day."

"I know I watched you every night wishing I could remove your tears." said Naruto as he took his wife's hand "If you are ready we can cross, everyone is waiting to see you."

"Everyone?" asked Sakura

"Well everyone apart from Sasgay but I didn't think you would mind that." said Naruto with a smile as he helped his wife, his mate and the love of his life to her feet, as she rose her skin rejuvenated as her winkles went away as her eyes returned to their normal good, her hair turned from white to bright pink, her body shade the pounds that she had gained over the years as her body turned back to her twenty 22 years old body. Her cloths changed from the old lady cloths to a bright red tank top which showed off her chest with her black shorts.

"I never thought dying would fell like this?" asked Sakura as she looked into Naruto's eyes

"Does it have to be painful?" asked Naruto as he pulled his wife close resting his forehead against hers.

"I bet I look more beautiful now?" asked Sakura as she put her hands around Naruto's neck.

"Sakura-chan you are always beautiful." said Naruto as he moved some of his wife's hair behind her head. Sakura smiled as she started a make out session with her husband.

"Will you two hurry up." Yelled a new voice she knew belonged to Ino as Sakura looked over to see the all her friends, her family and Naruto's own parents and who she assumed was his grandparents standing there.

"You guys can do whatever you want when we are done welcoming you." said Ino

"So Sakura-chan you ready?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Sakura as she crossed over, the last of the generation who fought in the demon war had passed on.

**Well I hope you liked the ending to my longest story I feel I will ever wright. Now I hope you enjoyed the entire story, even with its faults I feel it was a great story and it was joy to wright. Now I will leave the stage of this story but do not fear you can still find my two current stories Animals Unleashed and Clash of Worlds on my profile. After I finish one of the stories I hope to start one of the stories I hinted at in my profile. Now we must say goodbye to this story and until next time, I hope you keep reading my stories. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Now goodbye…for now, Wilkins75**


End file.
